Dog, Werewolf and Me
by sevsirrem9
Summary: Harry Potter grew up in the care of his godfather, Sirius Black and his uncle figure, Remus Lupin. Now Harry's Hogwarts years are approaching, with Sirius teaching History Of Magic so he can keep an eye on him. However, danger and secrets lurk everywhere they turn. Will Sirius be able to protect Harry forever? (FOLLOW THIS STORIES TUMBLR ACCOUNT FOR UPDATES AND INFO: dogwerewolfme)
1. Chapter 1

"Harry! Hurry up!" Sirius called from the bottom of the stairs. "The train leaves in an hour!"

He heard a loud bang, the obvious sound of something being dropped, followed by the voice of a boy who sounded agitated.

"I know, Sirius!" he called back.

Sirius sighed and walked from the bottom of the stairs to the kitchen where his own trunk lay fully packed and prepared. He still couldn't believe it… him, a teacher at Hogwarts. What was Dumbledore thinking? But then again, this did give him the chance to keep an extra eye on his godson, who he had a hunch would be up to no good on the first day.

After all, he was so like how James was at his age. What would James think if he was here now? Sirius found it almost too painful to think about. There was another mile stone in Harry's life that he was missing: his first day at Hogwarts. Harry had been looking forward to starting school ever since he could talk. He loved hearing all the stories of what Sirius, James and Remus had got up to at school. Sirius was almost willing to bet his whole house that Harry would be just as bad as they were, but the thought brought a grin to his face.

Suddenly the fire in the kitchen glowed a brilliant emerald green, and revealed a man standing in its wake, covered in ash from the fire.

"Hey, Sirius."

"Hi, Remus, how you doing?" Sirius answered as he pulled his trunk over to the kitchen door.

"I'm ok, yeah. Where's Harry?" Remus asked, obviously noticing the absence of Sirius's godson.

"Still packing. I told him to not leave it until the morning before, but Harry being Harry he didn't listen all that much." Sirius answered.

"Wonder where he gets that from." Remus laughed.

Sirius turned to look at his friend. He didn't know what would have happened these last ten years if Remus had not of been there for himself and Harry. He remembered the night after James and Lily's murder, how Remus had found him and stopped him going after Peter. He was livid at the time, but now he was so thankful that Remus had intervened. He had taken him to Hagrid, who was in possession of his godson. He had argued and argued with Dumbledore, as had Remus, until he agreed to let him care for Harry. Sirius had taken the one-year-old to his house in London, Grimmauld Place, where Dumbledore became the secret keeper in the hopes that nobody would ever discover Harry was there.

And so, they had lived, on and on every day. Harry grew as the years went by, and his accidental magic stages had been the worst stage for Remus and Sirius. Of course, Remus couldn't live with them permanently due to his condition, but he was there as much as he could be. He had a room upstairs that he stayed in regularly, and he was as fond of Harry as Sirius was.

Sirius was not Harry's dad, he knew that, but he imagined this to be what parenthood felt like. Every time he looked at Harry, he beamed with pride and his heart warmed. He knew he would stop at nothing to ensure Harry was kept safe, away from all the attention, and away from Voldemort, who Sirius was almost certain would return.

Harry of course, knew all about Voldemort. He knew he had killed his parents, that he was the reason he was being raised by Sirius and not his mum and dad. That Voldemort had tried to kill Harry, but instead destroyed himself. Sirius did not pretend he knew the answers to all Harry's questions, but he would not lie to him.

So, when Dumbledore came one day in July, days before Harry's eleventh birthday, and asked him to teach History of Magic at Hogwarts, he jumped at the chance. It not only meant good money, but he could keep an eye on Harry.

Sirius heard a loud bang coming from above him. He turned to Remus, who had sat himself down at the Kitchen table, and muttered, "If he's broken something brand new, I'll kill him."

Remus's face broke into a grin as Sirius left the kitchen and climbed the stairs into the hallway. He reached the main staircase and climbed up two stairs at a time. Harry's bedroom was on the second floor of the house, directly above Sirius's. He reached the second-floor landing and took off down the hall towards Harry's room. The door was open, and he could hear Harry muttering under his breath angrily.

"I hope you're not swearing in there." Sirius said jokingly.

He heard Harry gasp and turn around to look at him.

"You scared me!" He said.

Sirius laughed a little. His godson stood in the middle of the room, wearing an old blue jumper and jeans. His trainers were covered in dirt and the sole was hanging off. Sirius had offered to fix it, but Harry had insisted on doing it himself once he got to Hogwarts, clearly desperate to try magic on his own. His raven black hair was as untidy and as uncontrollable as always, and his bright green eyes were glowing with a look of excitement. On his forehead, was a thin lightening shaped scar, that Sirius secretly wished he could hex off.

"What are you breaking?" Sirius asked.

"I dropped my cauldron, I couldn't make it fit in the stupid trunk." Harry replied, turning his head to look at the trunk which was lying open on his bed. Harry had the second biggest room in the house, after Sirius. He had a double bed that was covered in blue and red sheets, a chest of old drawers where Sirius knew he kept the photos of his parents hidden, a wardrobe for his clothes, a desk stood in the corner piled high with bits of parchment and Quidditch magazines, he had a bulletin board pinned with all different kinds of posters, a bedside table which held a lamp and two photographs: one of Harry as a baby with his mum and dad, and one of Harry a few years ago with Sirius and Remus. He was sitting on Sirius's shoulders, his head thrown back laughing while Remus sent sparks flying around his head. Both were magical photos, so both continuously moved.

Sirius crossed the room to Harry and lifted the cauldron out of his trunk. Underneath it was piles of robes, all stuffed in to the trunk. Sirius turned back to Harry.

"That would be why, Harry." Harry's face broke into a smile as he reached forward to fold up the robes. Sirius ruffled up his hair, and sat down on the bed as Harry folded his robes.

"Nervous?"

Harry's eyes snapped up to meet Sirius's, and he shrugged.

"It's ok to be, you know… Just remember I'll be close by if ever you need me."

"I know." Said Harry, finally fitting his cauldron into his trunk and taking a seat next to Sirius.

"I'm gonna miss this place while we're away." Harry whispered.

Sirius looked around. The house was old, very old, but they had made it their home. When they had first arrived nearly ten years ago, the house had been dusty and full of all sorts of disturbing items. Sirius and Remus had spent weeks trying to remove all the house-elf heads and even longer getting rid of the portrait of Sirius's mum, which had screamed all sorts and nearly always woke up baby Harry. They had cleaned the whole house. Kreacher, the family house-elf, was next to useless. They had re-painted the house in bright colours and patterns, removing the old and peeling wallpapers. They built a room for Harry, which once belonged to Regulus, Sirius's brother. The house had been a prison to Sirius when he was a child, but now it was his haven. The place Harry had grown up. The place they once again could call their home.

"I will too. But we'll be back in the Summer, that will be before you know it!" Sirius answered.

Harry and Sirius had both agreed to remain at Hogwarts for Christmas. Partly because he wanted Harry to see how magnificent the castle was at Christmas, but also because he didn't have the energy to have to go through all this packing lark more than twice a year.

"Have you got everything?" Sirius asked, placing a protective arm around his godson's shoulder.

"I think so…"

"Where's your wand?"

"In my trunk."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

Sirius didn't particularly want to think about the wand in the trunk. He had taken Harry to Diagon Alley two weeks ago, to buy all his supplies. They had entered Ollivander's last, Sirius's arms nearly breaking with the weight of all Harry's books and quills. Mr Ollivander looked more than happy to see Harry, almost like he had been waiting anxiously by the door for him. Harry had nearly destroyed the place trying to find a suitable wand. But then Ollivander had given him a wand, a wand containing the same core as Voldemort's own wand. Sirius's heart had dropped to his stomach. He prayed the wand would not be appropriate, but of course it was. He wrote to Dumbledore as soon as they got home to tell him. Harry had sensed that Sirius was anxious about his wand, and had quizzed him all through dinner that night. Sirius had snapped, and told him to go to bed. He told Remus when he visited later that evening, and he was just as shocked. Safe to say Harry had been angry at Sirius for a good few days before he finally came around. Sirius didn't even know why he was agitated, it wasn't even Harry's fault.

The snowy white owl in the cage on Harry's desk hooted impatiently. She had been a gift from Hagrid for Harry's 11th birthday, and he was already very fond of her. Hagrid had also kept in touch with Sirius and Harry, often sending Harry birthday and Christmas presents. He had called her Hedwig, after much research into his new schoolbooks. Sirius, too, was very fond of the snowy owl.

"You get Hedwig, I'll lift the trunk." Sirius said to Harry as they stood up.

"By that you mean you're going to make it float downstairs, don't you?"

Sirius grinned. "Why of course." He said. He pulled out his wand from his robes and flicked it at the trunk.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_." He muttered.

The trunk was lifted slightly into the air. Sirius left the room, dragging the floating case behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

The train station was bustling loudly with the crowds of people. Sirius had arranged a muggle taxi to take them there, which took a while considering he had to work out how to use muggle money as well. Sirius, Remus and Harry had walked into the station towards the barrier for platform 9 and three quarters. Sirius had never told Harry how the gateway to the platform worked, so he was even more shocked to see a solid wall.

"We have to run into it." Remus whispered in his ear.

Harry looked at him in disbelief. "Run at it?! We'll break our noses!"

"No, we won't, Harry… Trust me." Sirius said as we walked forward pushing Harry's trunk and Hedwig on the trolley. Harry didn't know whether to trust Sirius or not. It seemed like the type of trick he would play on Harry, but they were already late as it was.

"Better hurry, we have five minutes until the train leaves." Remus said.

They walked towards the wall and to Harry's amazement, they passed straight through it. They were now standing on a platform in front of a large scarlet steam engine, with "Hogwarts Express" written in gold letters. Sirius smiled down at Harry, and they walked forward together, with Remus going along right behind them.

They passed many wizard families with nervous looking children, obviously starting their first year just like Harry. Some of the older looking kids were running forward, darting to get a seat on the train. They passed groups of people where the parents were the ones looking scared. Harry felt a pang in his chest.

He had tried hard not to think about his parents over the last few weeks, but now that they were here, now that he was officially about to start Hogwarts, it became a reality to him that his mum and dad were never going to see him off on the train like that. That he wouldn't be sending a letter home telling them what house he had been sorted into. He was thankful to have Sirius, and of course Remus, but part of him still urged for his mum and dad. How could he miss two people so much, he couldn't even remember them? He had convinced himself that he could remember, that he remembered them laughing and playing with him when he had been a baby, but deep down he knew that it was only due to the pictures Sirius had given him that he even knew what they had looked like.

Sirius stopped. He lifted Harry's trunk off the trolley and carried it on board the train, Harry following behind him with Hedwig. They found a compartment down near the back of the train. Sirius put Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage in the rack.

"Let's go say goodbye to Remus." He said to Harry and they exited the compartment and walked down the train. They stood once again on the platform, with two minutes before the train was due to leave.

Remus embraced Harry in a hug, lifting him off his feet as he was so light.

"Good luck, Harry! I'll miss you, but we'll see each other soon! Be good and keep out of trouble."

"Don't worry, he will." Said Sirius, who was standing behind Remus.

"I wasn't actually talking to Harry, Padfoot." Remus grinned.

Sirius chuckled, mockingly pretending to hit Remus on the head.

Remus dodged him and turned back to Harry.

"Keep in touch, ok? I'll write as often as I can!"

"I will." Said Harry, hugging Remus once more. Even though Remus didn't live with him the same way Sirius did, he still cared for him a great deal. This would be the longest time in Harry's life that he wouldn't be seeing Remus.

The trains whistle blew loudly and the engine roared to life.

"Harry, go, quick!" Sirius said, rushing forward and lifting Harry in to the door. Sirius would have been accompanying him on the train, but had something to do before he set off for Hogwarts. He was planning to floo there later that day.

"I'll see you soon, Harry!" Remus called after him as the train began to move out of the station.

"See you tonight, Kid!" Sirius called, waving his hand at Harry.

Harry continued to wave at them until they were completely out of sight, before walking down the train's corridor and finding his compartment.

The world flashed by outside as the train began to gain speed. Harry felt waves of excitement building up. What house would he be in? What class would he enjoy? What was Hogwarts like? He was so deep in thought he didn't hear the door open.

"Do you mind? Everywhere else is full." Said a voice. Harry turned to see a boy standing in the doorway. He had flaming red hair, a face of freckles and blue eyes.

"No, not at all!" Harry said, offering a seat to the boy. The boy walked into the compartment and sat down opposite him.

"I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley…" He said with a smile on his face.

Harry smiled back, "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

Ron's jaw dropped and his eyes fluttered to the scar on Harry's forehead.

"Wow." Was all Ron could say.

Of course, Harry was prepared. Sirius had told him that his name would attract murmurs and stares. And Harry knew why. He was famous for having murdered parents and somehow not dying…

"Can I ask… Who… who do you live with...? Mum said your parents both died…so-"Ron began.

"My godfather, Sirius. I live with him. My dad's old friend Remus too, although he doesn't technically live with us, but he's always around."

"What's he like? Your godfather?"

Harry smiled. "You'll find out for yourself. He's a teacher this year, History of Magic. Replacing some teacher called Binns. Apparently, he finally decided to give up teaching, even though he died ages ago. He was a ghost."

"Wicked! Your godfather's going to be our teacher! He must be smart."

Harry laughed. "Not really. Sirius is clever, but in spells and hexes, not facts. I think he knows just about enough to teach, though. What about you? Who do you live with?" Harry asked.

"My mum and dad… and my brothers and sister." Ron's face fell and his grin disappeared.

"I've got 5 brothers. Bill and Charlie have already left Hogwarts, Percy is the Gryffindor prefect and Fred and George… well they've caused more problems than the other 3 put together. Then there's Ginny, she'll be starting next year."

"Wow… that must be crowded."

"Tell me about it."

They spent the rest of the journey talking all about Quidditch and their favourite teams. Ron was- to Harry's approval- a Chudley Cannons supporter. When the lunch trolley came around Harry bought one of everything for him and Ron, having a full bag of money that Sirius had lifted out of his vault. He knew he had money that his parents left him, but he also knew that Sirius had more than enough money. He often wondered if Sirius used Harry's vault or his own, but every time he asked Sirius he wouldn't tell him.

They were now speeding through the darkened countryside, getting closer and closer to Hogwarts with every second.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius stared at the man across the table. He had not seen him in over a decade, yet the sight of him still made his blood boil. Dumbledore stood in between them, staring at Sirius as if trying to decipher what was going on in his mind. This man was a traitor, a death eater! How could Dumbledore trust him?! His greasy black hair hung limply around his pale face, his black eyes staring through him, full of coldness and hatred.

Severus Snape was the last person Sirius wanted in his house. Dumbledore had insisted on a meeting, to smooth things over before term began, since they would now be colleagues. But Sirius couldn't help but feel that part of this meeting was to do with Harry. Surely Snape would automatically hate the boy. He is the son of James Potter, who Snape hated more than anybody else. No, it had been more than hatred… it had been pure loathing.

Dumbledore had written to him a week ago, saying he wanted to hold a meeting before Sirius arrived at the school. Sirius didn't want Harry near this meeting, so had scheduled it for the morning of the 1st of September. The house was strangely quiet and empty with Harry gone, despite it had merely been two hours since Sirius had been waving him off on the train. Lupin had gone to see an old friend, though Sirius knew that he was no keener to face Snape than he was.

"Sirius?" said Dumbledore.

Sirius's gaze snapped up to meet the blue eyes behind the half-moon spectacles, to show he was at least going to listen to what Dumbledore had to say.

"I know you both have a… strained… history."

Sirius snorted. Yes, strained… that was it.

Snape's dark eyes lingered over Sirius for a moment, before turning back to Dumbledore.

"But now is the time to put aside your differences. You must tolerate being in the same building together whether you like it or not. There will also be mealtimes, and I will not have my teachers act up in front of their students… or their godsons."

Sirius felt Dumbledore's stare go through him, right into his bloodstream. As much as he hated to admit it, and believe me he _hated_ admitting it, the old man was right. He couldn't act that way in front of Harry. He was the adult, he had to set an example for the boy. He briefly recalled an incident when Harry had been a baby. Sirius and James had encouraged him to hide under the invisibility cloak, a game of peek-a-boo that went very wrong. It took them hours to find Harry who had managed to get under the table still completely covered by the cloak. Lily had been furious with them.

Sirius nodded to show he understood. He was all for Harry having fun, but his safety would always be Sirius's number one priority. He owed Lily and James that.

"Very good. Which of course, brings us on to the topic of Harry." Said Dumbledore.

Sirius felt his face pull into a frown.

"What about Harry?" he asked.

"Well about his safety. I know he will have you there, Sirius, which will prove to be helpful-"

"Oh yes," a voice from across the table sneered, "what better to protect the boy than a mutt who has no regards for the rules himself."

Sirius shot a nasty glance at Snape.

"I think you'll find, _Snivellus_ , that I've done a perfectly good job at raising my godson these past ten years."

"That's enough, Sirius." Said Dumbledore, "Severus will also be protecting the boy along with myself. The three of us will be able to keep-"

" _Him_?" Sirius interjected.

"Yes."

"He's not to go anywhere near Harry. I don't want him even breathing the same air!"

"Well that will be hard, Black, considering that I will be his Potions teacher. Believe me, if I had it my way I wouldn't go anywhere near the brat. Arrogant, just like his father. That's what he will be." Snape said.

Sirius felt his blood boil and his fists clench. He looked the man right in the eye. How dare he! How bloody dare he insult James! How dare he sit there and insult Harry!

Dumbledore seemed to sense how tense the room was, and that both Snape and Sirius were seconds away from throwing punches, as when he spoke he sounded like a headmaster again.

"I do not expect you to get along. I do, however, expect you both to behave like adults and set a good example. That goes especially to you, Sirius. I will not tolerate this in my school, least of all from my professors. Now, shake hands. And we will be on our way, Severus."

Snape stood up and walked around the table. Sirius also stood. He reached his hand out and took Snape's in a firm grip. They had barely begun their shake when they broke away, clearly determined to get away from each other. Dumbledore smiled cheerily.

"Well then! Everything seems to be in order! We'll be on our way, Sirius. See you tonight at the feast!"

Dumbledore turned and walked up the steps out of the basement kitchen, leaving Snape and Sirius alone. Snape went to walk after Dumbledore, but Sirius walked in front of him.

"If you so much as lay a finger on my godson, I'll kill you." He spat at Snape.

Snape's lips curled and he walked past Sirius and up the steps, disappearing. Sirius stood where he was for a moment before grabbing his trunk and heading towards the fireplace, ready to go back to Hogwarts.

The great hall was the most marvellous thing that Harry had ever seen. The ceiling was tall and mimicked the real sky outside, which was currently clear with stars twinkling. The hall had four long tables, one for each house is what Sirius had told him, and along the front was a long table with all the professors sitting, talking amongst themselves and looking out at the vast number of students in the hall. Harry was standing with Ron in front of the teachers table. An old witch, Professor McGonagall was what he heard, was standing with a list in her hand, a stool beside her and a hat upon it.

Harry could see Sirius, sitting next to an odd-looking teacher in a purple turban on one side, and a small squat woman on the other. Sirius was watching him closely, his gaze giving Harry a great comfort as he awaited to be sorted. He had waited for this moment for so long.

Professor McGonagall had been calling names for a few minutes. Just after "Abbot, Hannah" became a Hufflepuff, he heard a familiar name being called.

"Weasley, Ron!"

Ron looked at Harry. Harry thought he looked ill, as though about to be sick on the spot. Ron walked up to the stool and placed the hat upon his head.

It opened its mouth almost immediately.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron smiled out of both relief and excitement. He hopped off the stool and ran to join the other Gryffindor's who were all eagerly clapping. Harry could see three other red haired boys, and assumed them to be some of Ron's many brothers.

The names continued to be called. Name after name after name. Sirius was still watching Harry, a goblet now held firmly in his hand.

"Potter, Harry!"

Harry froze. That was him. It was his turn.

He felt his legs move forward and climb onto the chair, aware that the whole school was watching him eagerly. He tried to ignore the murmurs and mutters. He turned around and looked at Sirius, who smiled encouragingly at him. Harry felt the sorting hat being slipped upon his ears.

Sirius watched as Harry sat on the stool. The hat had just been placed on his head.

Sirius felt his stomach in knots, although he didn't know why. He already knew where Harry belonged. He was so much like James, but also so much like Lily.

God, the hat was taking a long time.

How long can one student possibly take to sort?!

The whole hall was in complete silence each eagerly awaiting to see where famous Harry Potter would be sorted.

Sirius was just about to get up and rip the hat of Harry's head, so tired of waiting, when he saw the hats mouth open-

"SLYTHERIN!"

Sirius felt his whole body go numb.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note** : _Hey guys! Thanks for all the support so far with this story! It really does mean the world to me. This chapter is slightly longer, so I hope you enjoy it! There's a very important character introduced in this chapter who will play a big part in the plot I have planned! This character isn't in the original books, and has been completely created for the plot of this story. Don't worry, characters like Ron, Hermione and the Dursley's will be making appearances! Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Also feel free to leave me some tips and ideas for plot, like stuff that you would like to see happen! Anyway, Enjoy!_

No… it couldn't be true, there had to be a mistake.

Sirius stared at Harry. The whole hall was eerily silent, everyone's eyes fixed on the sorting hat expecting it to say it was a mistake. But the hat stayed silent.

Harry took the hat off and placed it on the stool. He turned to look at Sirius, who's breathing had quickened and his heart was pounding so hard he was sure it was going to burst out. He watched as his godson walked quickly to the Slytherin table, where he sat down next to a dark-haired boy. McGonagall called out the next name, but Sirius could tell by the sound of her voice that she too was also shocked at the hats decision. Sirius turned to look at Dumbledore, who was trying his hardest to watch the next student being sorted, but Sirius could see his eyes darting back to Harry. It was obvious he was just as shocked as the rest of them.

The sorting finally finished, and after a quick word from Dumbledore the tables in front of them filled with food. Sirius, who had been starving moments ago, could not bring himself to eat. His gaze was locked on the small boy who he had raised… raised to be a Gryffindor. How could this happen? How was it possible for Harry to be a Slytherin? Sirius stared at the plate in front of him, and suddenly felt the urge for a large Firewhiskey.

McGonagall had sat down beside him.

"Sirius? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Minerva." It felt weird to call her by her first name. She had always been Professor to Sirius.

"You look pale. You're not hungry?"

"I'm not anymore." Sirius said angrily.

"Come now, Sirius, Potter being a Slytherin is not necessarily a bad thing."

"No… it's an awful thing."

"Now really! You're being very judgemental. You're a teacher now, Sirius. You can't be like that."

"What would James say?! What would Lily say?!"

"I'll tell you exactly what they would say. They wouldn't care, because Harry would still be there son no matter what house he was sorted into! And Slytherin or not, the boy is still your godson. It changes nothing between you, or it shouldn't change anything."

And she turned away from him.

Sirius stormed into Dumbledore's office, throwing back the door at such force that it vibrated the whole room. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, looking as if he had been expecting this visit at some point.

"Ah, Sirius." He said kindly.

Sirius marched over to his desk, standing right in front of it. He placed his hands on the table and stared into the blue eyes behind the half-moon spectacles.

"It has to have made a mistake, Albus."

Dumbledore stared back at him.

"The sorting hat does not make mistakes, my boy. If Harry has been sorted into Slytherin, then he rightfully belongs there."

Sirius felt nauseous. He still couldn't believe this was happening.

"You can't possibly believe the boy belongs in Slytherin! He doesn't have a bad bone in his body!"

"You seem to be under the impression that everyone in Slytherin is, what would be the correct term? On the path to darkness?"

"Look at them Albus! Half of those kids are the sons and daughters of death eaters and the other half are probably death eaters in training!"

"Let's not forget, Sirius, that your own brother was in Slytherin house."

Sirius felt his whole-body shake. Of course… of _course_ the old codger had to bring that up.

"And look what happened there. Regulus was strange from the day he was born, Albus. Harry is nothing like him! He doesn't belong in that house!"

"Sirius, the sorting hat has never been wrong. Harry belongs in Slytherin, or the hat would have placed him elsewhere."

"But what about Lily and James?! What about them! They are his parents, his flesh and blood… and both were in Gryffindor!"

"Family makes no difference to the sorting hat. Yes, there are families where everyone has been put in the same house, like the Weasley's. But this doesn't always apply, you could have identical twins in different houses. I seem to recall a family where generations were in Slytherin but then one of their sons was placed in Gryffindor house."

"If you're quite done quoting my family history, Albus- "

"The fact that James and Lily were Gryffindor's, as are you and Remus, makes no difference. I can't say that I expected it, but I trust that Harry will be well looked after. He will be fine, Sirius. Trust me."

"I hope you're right, Albus." Sirius turned towards the door and began to walk away.

"Oh, can you do me a favour?" Sirius asked just as his hand grabbed the door handle.

"Certainly, I will try. What can I do for you?"

"Tell Snape that the fact he is now Harry's house changes nothing. I'll still kill him if he says one word to my godson."

Sirius pulled the door closed behind him, leaving Dumbledore staring after him sternly.

Harry couldn't believe it. He had spent years listening to Sirius's stories about Gryffindor tower, about the dormitories and the warm open fire. Yet here he was, surrounded by cold, green drapes and bed covers. He was sharing a dormitory with four other boys: Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy and he didn't know the other boy. The other boys had not said a word to him, but he felt their gaze and could hear the murmurs every time his back was turned.

Harry didn't sleep well that night. He tossed and turned, but the sheets were scratchy compared to his ones back at Grimmauld Place. He wanted to go home. To go back to being just him and Sirius. He wondered what Remus would think about him being in Slytherin. But Remus wasn't like that, he wasn't judgemental in the slightest. Sirius, on the other hand… Harry was not looking forward to having to face him at all.

The next morning Harry woke up early, feeling very groggy and tired from his lack of sleep. He got out of bed, pulled on his robes, lifted all his books and put them in his bag. He hadn't got his new timetable yet, so he thought it safe to bring everything. He left the dormitory and walked down to the common room. It was full of students, all chatting and laughing. But as soon as they spotted Harry, they all stopped and stared at him. The silence was deafening, so Harry hurried as quickly as he could out of the common room. He made his way from the dungeons to the great hall, where the smell of bacon and sausages surrounded him, making him aware of how hungry he was.

He looked at the long table. He didn't know anyone in Slytherin at all. He looked over to see the boy from the train, Ron, sitting at the Gryffindor table with two boys and a girl with bushy hair that Harry remembered briefly from last night's sorting.

Harry set off to find a seat at the Slytherin table. He found a space between a large, muscly boy and a small, scrawny girl. Harry sat down next to the girl. She had long dark hair that was curly, a very pale face and dark eyes. She was, however, quite pretty. She had a bowl of porridge in front of her, but she had her head in a book. She briefly glanced up at Harry when he sat down, but her gaze quickly returned to the book.

Harry helped himself to eggs, sausages and bacon. He glanced at the girl every so often. He didn't know why, but something about her was intriguing to him. A prefect was making his way down the table handing out timetables. Harry took his and looked at it. _Monday Morning, Double History of_ _Magic_. Looked like he was going to have to face Sirius sooner than expected.

He finished his breakfast and headed for class. He had no idea where this classroom was, but he saw the boy from his dormitory (whose name was still a mystery) and decided his best option was to follow him. He followed him up the staircase and down hallways. How did he know where he was going already?

Finally, they arrived outside of the _History of Magic_ classroom. The boy Harry had followed walked straight in. Harry followed, to discover that everyone was already inside. He saw Ron sitting with a boy who had been next to him at breakfast. He turned and smiled briefly at Harry, but quickly turned around again. The class was already so full that there was only one seat left- the back right-hand corner, beside… the dark curly-haired girl from breakfast. Harry slouched over and sat down beside her. The door at the front of the class opened, and Sirius walked out. He looked tired, but he had a smile on his face.

"Hello, class. I'm Professor Black and I will be your History of Magic teacher." He said. Sirius then launched into a full introduction to what they would be learning this year. He told the odd joke, to the whole classes amusement, but not once did he meet Harry's gaze.

"… So I want you all to pair up, and see how many events you already know of before we get started."

Sirius walked over and sat at his desk. A low murmur broke out of people discussing events in wizard history that they knew. Harry, knew none.

The girl beside him didn't seem to know any either. She had instead, begun to watch Harry intensely. Harry felt her stare burn through him. He turned to her.

"Can I help you?"

She smiled.

"Sorry, I was just looking at your scar. I heard them all talking last night about how Harry Potter was here but I didn't believe them."

"Oh..." said Harry, "I just thought you enjoyed staring at people."

"Well, that too. But only if I find them interesting."

"And you find me interesting?"

"Obviously, or I wouldn't be watching you."

Harry felt his mouth break into a smile. Something about this girl was fascinating.

"Well I would introduce myself, but it seems you already know me." Harry said.

"Who doesn't know you," she replied, "but why don't you do it anyway." She raised her hand, waiting for him to introduce himself and shake it.

"Ok then… Hi, I'm Harry… Harry Potter." Harry took the girls hand and shook it, both their faces smiling widely at each other.

"Hello, I'm Mara… Mara Lestrange."

Sirius didn't know if he had read it right. But there it was, as clear as day. Mara Lestrange. This had to be a joke, someone must have put it on his class list to mess with him. There was no way, it wasn't possible. Bellatrix, his psychotic cousin… how… His eyes had searched the room when he entered his first-year class. He spotted Harry, right at the back sitting next to some girl. But then he looked closer. The curly hair, the dark curly hair, the pale face and her eyes… they were Bellatrix's alright. He couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it. And she was sitting next to Harry.

They were talking the whole class, laughing at each other's jokes and generally getting along well. As soon as the class ended, Sirius rushed from the room. He had to see Dumbledore. Maybe the girl wasn't a relation, maybe the surname was just a coincidence. But the resemblance… it was something Sirius could not ignore.

He met the headmaster in the corridor of the stone gargoyle. He looked as if he was going somewhere.

"Hello, Sirius. How has your first day been?" he asked cheerily.

"Who is she? Mara Lestrange?" he almost spat at Dumbledore.

"Oh, yes, I was wondering when you would ask about her."

"Who is she?!"

"She is the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange."

"But… how?"

"Bellatrix had a child. But as soon as she was born she gave her away. Don't mistake this for kindness to the child or that it was done out of love. Bellatrix simply hated children, and her own daughter was no exception."

Sirius felt faint. It was only his first official day and already he wanted to quit, take Harry and run.

"What happened to her? The girl?" Sirius asked.

"She was originally cared for by house-elves I believe. No one paid her much notice, especially not her mother. But one of the Death Eaters took the child, to someone who would look after her. A witch from the Ministry, Esme Lyndon. Once Bellatrix discovered the child to be gone, Voldemort and herself set out to not only find and kill the death eater who betrayed his orders, but also to kill Mara. Yes, her own mother would have gladly murdered her, and still would even today. Voldemort had no such tolerance for the child, but I believe part of him feared her. If a child was brought up in that environment, they would feed off it and learn nothing but bad magic. And we both know how Voldemort didn't want to be challenged."

"But… why would a death eater help the girl? Who out of that lot had any morals whatsoever to protect a child."

"Can you think of no one? There were others in Voldemort's ranks who were… of some relation to the child."

Sirius stared blankly at Dumbledore. Then it hit him. There had been another death eater who was related to the child.

"Reg…" Sirius whispered.

Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes. It was Regulus who saved Mara."


	5. Chapter 5

It was that night that Harry finally got the courage to go and see Sirius. He ate his dinner with Mara, who had sat next to him in every class that day, and started off towards the History of Magic classroom. He was almost dreading seeing Sirius, having not had a proper conversation with him since he arrived at Hogwarts. And now that Harry had been sorted into Slytherin… he already knew Sirius wouldn't take that well.

He knocked on the classroom door and waited. He hadn't seen Sirius at dinner, so knew that he had to be there. It was a couple of seconds later that the door creaked open to reveal his godfather.

"Oh, Harry…" Sirius said.

Sirius did not sound overly happy to see him. There was no light in his eyes or smirk on his lips. He was almost staring right through Harry, as if he didn't want to see him there at all. Harry felt a pang of hurt in his chest. Sirius hated him. He hated him for being in Slytherin.

"Can I… can I come in?" Harry asked.

Sirius looked like this was the last thing he wanted, but he moved back and opened the door some more, allowing Harry to squeeze through. The classroom was dimly lit, with most of the light coming from the room at the front. Sirius jerked his head, signalling Harry to go there. Harry walked up through the aisles of desks and into the room.

Inside was another desk, this one covered in quills, inkpots and parchment. There were bookshelves piled high with books, and shelves with all sorts of strange items. There was a couch in the corner with a coffee table, positioned right in front of a roaring fire. There were three doors leading off from this room.

"I've got a small room for you." Sirius said suddenly from behind Harry, closing the door from the classroom, "It's not much but if you ever find staying in that… that dormitory to be too much jut know there is a place for you here."

Sirius walked passed Harry and sat down on the couch. He watched him closely, and for the first time since his sorting, he looked right into Harry's eyes.

"You still want me here? Even… even with me being in Slytherin?" Harry asked.

Sirius's eyes snapped to the floor in front of him.

"Look, Harry I- "

"You hate Slytherin. I know you do. You're angry with me for not being in Gryffindor like you… like mum and dad." Harry felt a lump form in his throat. He would not cry. He wasn't a baby.

Sirius stood up and walked over to Harry. He knelt in front of him, holding his shoulders firmly in his hands.

"I'm not going to pretend I wasn't shocked by the sorting hat's decision… But Harry, I am not angry with you. I could never be. Your mum and dad, they loved you more than anything, and they would love you no matter what house you were sorted into. And the same goes for me, too. You're my godson, and I'll always love you no matter where you are, whether it be in Slytherin or Gryffindor."

"But you hate- "

"It is not Slytherin _house_ I hate, Harry, it's certain people. But you're not like them, you never will be."

Sirius reached a hand from Harry's shoulder and grabbed his chin.

"You don't need to be in Gryffindor to be brave, and you don't need to be bad to be in Slytherin." He said.

Harry felt a weight being lifted off him. He still knew Sirius would have preferred him to be in Gryffindor, but Sirius had just said he'd love him not matter what house he was in. Harry felt the lump in his throat disappear. He smiled back at Sirius, who stood up and pulled him into a hug.

"Have you told Remus yet?" Harry asked when they pulled apart.

"I flooed him this morning. He's fine with it, don't worry."

Sirius sat back down on the couch, flicked his wand, and silently summoned two mugs of tea. He offered one to Harry, who took it and sat down next to Sirius. They sat in silence for a while, Harry still staring at the strange room and Sirius staring into thin air, clearly lost in thought.

"Harry, I need to talk to you about something." Sirius said after a long while.

Harry turned to look at him. He put his mug down on the table and turned his body to face Sirius, showing he was listening.

"That girl… the one you were with today in class- "

"You mean Mara?"

"Yes… her. I need you to promise me something."

"Which would be?"

"Don't get too close to her, alright?"

Harry felt confusion take over him.

"Why? She was really friendly- "

"I don't doubt the girl appears to be nice. But I need you to stay away from her, ok?"

"Why, Sirius?"

Sirius sighed.

"Have you heard of the Lestrange's?"

Harry shook his head, "No, not before today anyway."

"Well… Bellatrix Lestrange… She worked for Voldemort, back during the war. She was Mara's mother."

"Was? Is she dead?" Harry asked. He felt almost intrigued to hear about Mara's family, desperate for someone else to know what it felt like to not have a mother.

"No, she's not dead. She's in Azkaban, along with loads of other scumbag death eaters."

"What's this got to do with you wanting me away from Mara?"

"Bellatrix was deluded, Harry. She was barking mad. I fear Mara may be the same… and I don't want you around all that."

"Sirius… Just because her mum was bad doesn't mean she will be!"

"I know that, but the odds are against her."

"But… your family were pure-blood crazy and you aren't anything like them!" Harry felt his voice rising. He had only known Mara a day, but already he felt an obligation to her. She had been the only other Slytherin willing to talk to him.

"Yes, Harry, I understand but I don't want you in any danger!"

"Mara isn't going to hurt me, Sirius!"

"We don't know that!"

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but the look on Sirius's face told him to shut up.

"There's something else… Bellatrix was my cousin."

Harry felt his stomach swirl.

"That means you're related to Mara?!"

"Distantly… but yes."

Harry stood up.

"She's family and you're still willing to judge her?"

"The girl is only a second cousin." Sirius said, his voice also beginning to rise. Harry knew Sirius well. He knew it wouldn't be long before he would lose it.

Harry snorted. He was now in no mood to listen to Sirius and his unreasonable requests. He turned on his heal and headed for the door. His hand was on the handle when Sirius pushed against the door.

"Harry, please. I am trying to protect you. The Lestrange's are dangerous!"

"Mara isn't dangerous. She is not her mum."

Sirius sighed. "I know she isn't."

"You are being unfair!"

"Just, for once, do as you're told. Honestly, you are so stubborn sometimes! You are a child, Harry! A child who is failing to see how befriending a death eater's daughter is dangerous!"

Sirius had lost it at Harry in times past, like the time Harry walked out the front door when he was little. Sirius had gone mental when he found him, had shouted and dragged him home again. It was after that he put wards up, so he would know if Harry tried to escape. Then there was the time a few years ago, when Sirius had taken Harry to a Quidditch game in Wales. It was going great until Harry had used accidental magic and floated into the air. Sirius had been frantic trying to get him down. But now, Sirius was talking to him like he was a stupid little boy. And Harry, was not a stupid little boy. He knew what he was doing, and Mara was not going to harm him. He wanted more than anything to be her friend, hell he needed someone in Slytherin.

"You are not my dad." Harry said. He regretted the words as soon as he said them, but his anger at Sirius was too much. How dare he be so unreasonable!

"No… I'm not…" Sirius whispered. Harry could see the hurt on his face. He wanted to reach out and hug him, tell him how he was like his father. But he stayed where he was.

"Sirius, I didn't mean- "

"I know what you meant, Harry. You should get back to your dormitory before your curfew. I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that he opened the door, signalling Harry to leave, and slammed it shut behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** _Hey guys! The support with this story has been amazing so far so please remember to leave me a review and let me know what you think! This is another slightly longer chapter but also my favourite one so far I think! There are a lot of questions left hanging in this chapter that will be answered in the next chapter which I am hoping to upload tomorrow night! The original plot for the philosopher's stone will be coming into our story soon, so it will be exciting to see how Sirius will cope with that! Anyway, enjoy the chapter and leave me a review if you can letting me know what you guys think!_

A whole month passed, and still Sirius had not even looked at Harry, let alone speak to him. He completely avoided Harry's eyes at meals, passed him silently in the corridors and downright ignored him in class. Harry was growing increasingly angry at Sirius, believing he was acting very childish. He knew his words had hurt Sirius badly, but he hadn't meant them. Sirius had been like a dad to him since he was a baby, had fought to have custody after his parents died and had protected him from everything. Did Sirius truly consider Harry his own son?

Apart from the issue with Sirius, everything was going quite smoothly for Harry. The boy from the train, Ron, had begun to speak to him in almost every class and they often did their homework together in the library during their lunch or even after dinner. But someone who was almost always present, was Mara.

She had sat with Harry every day at meals, and sat with him in most classes behind Ron and another Gryffindor boy called Seamus. Ron had taken a liking to Mara, once he got past his stereotypical views on Slytherin's. At first, Harry had tried to avoid Mara to keep from fuelling the tension between himself and Sirius. But with her sitting next to him all the time, chatting away and laughing with him, it was growing increasingly difficult. But Harry, who had never really had any friends except Sirius and Remus (who were more like his guardians), liked having her around. Every lunch time and evening leisure was soon accompanied by Ron and Mara. And Harry couldn't have been any happier with his new friends.

History of Magic, however, was a problem. Ron had moved to the desk in front of Harry and Mara, who still sat in their corner at the back. Every time Harry even spoke to her, he could see Sirius's eyes flash at him briefly. He quickly turned away when he thought Harry was looking. But Harry found himself not caring what Sirius thought of Mara. He knew that she wasn't dangerous. If anything, she had a strangely gentle nature.

But the thing that bonded Harry and Mara closer together than ever was their similar hatred of Potions and the Potions master, Professor Snape. Snape had ignored Harry and Mara in their first lesson, staring them down with cold eyes that could chill anyone to the bone. Harry tried to show he wasn't afraid by staring back boldly, but it seemed to have no effect on Snape.

It was during Harry's fourth week of term that his hatred of Snape doubled. It was a Wednesday morning, which meant double potions for the first years. Slytherin took their class with the Gryffindor's, which pleased Harry as it meant he could sit with Ron and Mara. They had filed into the classroom in the dungeons as normal and sat down at their table. Harry had lifted out his ingredients and textbook, ready to begin the lesson. Snape was lurking at the front of the classroom next to a set of instructions on the blackboard, which were for a boil cure potion.

"You will complete the following potion within the hour. There will be an essay for homework on the method of creating this potion. You have an hour." Snape said.

Harry, Mara and Ron began working on their potions. There was a low mumbling sound of the other students talking quietly among themselves, along with the bubbling of the potions.

"Have you finished that Transfiguration homework for McGonagall, yet?" Ron asked.

"No, I think I'll do it tonight." Harry replied, stirring his potions five times as instructed.

"I haven't a clue where to even begin with that homework," Mara said, throwing some more of her ingredients into her potion. It was strange, Harry had not seen her look at the board once. "And I have to do that essay for History of Magic that Professor Black gave us."

"He gives us a lot of homework." Ron said, looking at the instructions with a confused expression.

"It's all reading homework. That takes like 5 minutes to do!" Harry said. Even though Sirius and he were not on the best terms, he couldn't stand anyone bringing him down.

Ron seemed to sense Harry's defensive tone. "Hey, he's a great teacher, everyone loves him! Fred and George said they've never met a funnier bloke. But he does give us a lot of work, Harry. I get that he's your godfather and all- "

There was a loud bang from Mara's side of the table. She had dropped her ladle in complete shock.

"Professor Black is your godfather?!"

"Well-er… yes. He was my dad's best friend." Harry explained.

"You never told me!"

"I only met you just over a week ago!"

"You told Ron!"

"He told me on the train on the way here." Ron intervened.

"Even so, you could have said- "

"Miss Lestrange, why are you raising your voice in my class." Snape had begun to circle the room, watching the students as they worked and looking for an opportunity to tell them they were doing their potions wrong.

"I-er… I wasn't aware I was, sir." Mara said.

Snape raised his eyebrows.

"You weren't aware? Well, Miss Lestrange, I knew you were small minded but you have just proven you are extremely idiotic."

Mara looked taken aback. Harry expected her to turn away and keep working, to ignore Snape's remark, but he was very surprised when Mara opened her mouth.

"I think you'll find _, sir_ , that just because I had a raised voice does not prove that I am small minded or in fact an idiot."

Mara kept her chin in the air, her dark eyes staring down Snape. Harry was even more taken aback, Ron's mouth was hanging open, but Snape looked simply vicious.

"Twenty points from Slytherin for your cheek, Miss Lestrange. If I ever hear of you speaking to a professor in such a way again- "

"But you said she was an idiot!" Harry heard himself say the words before he even had a chance to think them over. Snape turned, and rounded on Harry with the fiercest expression he had ever seen.

"Let's make certain things clear, Mr Potter. If you ever interrupt me like that again I will personally see to it that you never step foot in this school again. Second, if you ever raise your voice to defend a student who has been deliberately insolent I will make you into potion's ingredients."

Harry felt his body freeze. He didn't dare move, he couldn't bring himself to. He glared angrily at Snape, wanting to argue back. But someone else did it for him.

"You can' threaten him like that!" Mara nearly shouted.

Snape's head snapped around to her. She was standing boldly, not even considering backing down.

"This is my class and I think you'll find, girl, that I can do as I please." Snape snarled.

"Yeah, so you've shown! You're nothing but a bully!" Mara shouted.

The whole class was silent, everyone watching Snape, Mara and Harry intensely. Snape was staring down Mara with a glare like a ferocious animal, but she was staring back with a matching glare. Harry was standing next to Mara, holding his breath and trying not to show how afraid he really was.

Everything happened rather quickly. Snape reached out his pale hand with the long, bony fingers and grabbed Mara by the scruff of her neck, dragging her down the classroom by her robes. He grabbed Harry as he passed, dragging him too by the neck of his robes. Snape turned back to the rest of the class.

"Get out! The lot of you!" Everyone grabbed their things as quickly as possible, clearly terrified of angering Snape any more. They began to file out of the room, leaving their half-finished potions bubbling away on the tables. Snape turned back to Harry and Mara.

"Both of you will have detention for a month! And fifty points each will be taken, on top of your twenty, Miss Lestrange. And as for you Potter, well its clear you inherited your father's arrogance."

Harry felt his stomach swirl. Snape… had known his dad?

"My dad wasn't arrogant!" Harry shouted, beginning to feel more upset than angry.

"Oh, he was more than arrogant, Potter. He was so full of himself- "

"SHUT UP! Don't you say another word about my dad!" Harry roared. And before Snape could say another word to him, he turned and ran from the room, leaving all his books and possessions behind.

"POTTER! GET BACK HERE- "He heard Snape thunder from behind him, but he did not stop. He ran and ran, up from the dungeons and across the entrance hall, tears streaming down his face. He heard the hurry of footprints from behind him, running after him. He kept running, but felt a hand grab his shoulder. It was, however, a gentle touch. He turned to see Mara, who had run after him as soon as he had left.

"Harry, are you ok?" She put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

Harry looked up into her dark eyes. His vision was blurred with tears, but he could make out her expression of concern. Harry didn't answer her, he felt that if he opened his mouth he would surely scream.

"Come on." Mara said, grabbing his hand and dragging him down the corridors and up the stairs. They walked along in silence, but Harry was glad of her company. Moments later they arrived outside a door, and Harry realised where she had taken him.

"Sirius will be teaching." He said, "I can't just barge in."

"Yes, you can." Mara replied, and before Harry could stop her she had knocked the door and thrown it open before Sirius could even respond. Harry was right, he was teaching. A fourth-year class by the looks of it. Harry walked in behind Mara, wondering how he was going to explain that he needed to talk to Sirius in front of the whole class, but he didn't have to. Sirius, who had been standing at the front of the room, had suddenly appeared in front of Harry. He had knelt and was holding Harry's face in his hands, his thumbs wiping away the tears that were still spilling down his face.

"What's happened?" Sirius demanded, ignoring the whispers from the class behind him. Harry didn't want to speak, and he was thankful when Mara intervened and answered for him.

"Snape." She said.

A look of rage passed over Sirius. He stood up, turned to his class and spoke.

"That will do us for today, Kids. Go have an early lunch." The class all quietly cheered and collected their books. Merely seconds later the room had emptied apart from Harry, Mara and Sirius. Harry thought Sirius would demand Mara to leave also, but he allowed her to stay. Sirius put his arm around Harry's shoulder and guided him to the office at the front of the room. He jerked his head, signalling Mara to follow, which she did. Once all three of them were in the room, Sirius shut the door and rounded on Harry, who had sat down on the couch next to Mara.

"Tell me right now what that bastard did."

Harry didn't look up. He didn't want to think about the horrible things Snape had said about his dad. Sirius seemed to pick up that Harry didn't want to talk, for moments later he turned to Mara.

"Miss Lestrange, tell me what happened with Snape."

Mara began the tale of what had happened in the dungeons. Sirius watched her closely, his eyes darting back to Harry every so often. Harry could tell by the expression on Sirius's face that he was more than angry. It was when Mara got to the part when Snape had taken points from them that Sirius at long last, interrupted her.

"He did that in class? In front of everyone?"

Mara looked at Harry briefly before continuing.

"Well, no. He kicked everyone else out, grabbed us and dragged us to the front of the room before he took the house points." Mara explained.

"He… grabbed you?" Sirius spat. Harry had only ever seen Sirius properly angry a handful of times in his whole life, but it was very clear that Sirius was fighting the urge to go down to the dungeons and rip Snape's head off.

"Yeah, he did." Mara said, and she continued with her story. She stopped when she got to the part where Snape had insulted Harry's dad, saying she thought it was better for Harry to explain that part. Sirius looked at Harry, waiting for him to speak.

"He said… He said that I'd inherited Dad's arrogance, and that he was full of himself." Harry whispered.

Sirius's breathing quickened. He stood up and began to pace the room, Harry and Mara watching him worriedly.

"You dad was not arrogant, Harry. Snape and James hated each other from the beginning. He just can't let go of the past."

"But- "Harry began.

"That's all I have to say about it right now. We'll talk later about it. Right now, we have to deal with Snape." There was a dangerous tone in Sirius's voice, so dangerous that Harry was growing a little afraid of him.

A little while later, Sirius summoned a house-elf to prepare Mara and Harry some sandwiches for lunch. He left them for a short while, instructing them to stay where they were until he returned. Harry suspected he was going to kill Snape and bury the body somewhere near Hagrid's hut. It was strange how Sirius, who had been so against Harry and Mara being friends, had allowed the girl to stay with Harry in his own quarters.

Sirius returned about an hour later, and sat down on the couch. Harry and Mara were on the floor in front of the fire and had begun a game of exploding snap.

"I need to talk to you both." Sirius said.

They both turned around to look at him.

"I don't know if Harry's told you, Mara, but I was very reluctant for him to be friends with you. I admit that I judged you far too soon, simply because of who your mother is. It was wrong of me, and for that I apologise. The way you supported Harry today shows me that you are a truly good friend for him. He's lucky to have you."

Mara, who's face had crumpled at the mention of her mother, smiled at Sirius and then at Harry. Granted, Harry hadn't actually told Mara about Sirius's 'concerns', but he appreciated Sirius apologising.

"And, I don't want you to find out from anyone else, but your mother… well she was my cousin. I guess that makes you a distant relative of mine. I just want you to know that if you ever need someone, you can come to me, ok?"

"Thank you, Professor Black." Mara said, genuinely.

"Sirius… Call me Sirius when it's just us, ok?"

Mara smiled and nodded.

"And Harry, I'm sorry for ignoring you this long. I thought maybe after our argument you needed some time to be independent, but I didn't know how long was enough. Maybe a month was a bit too long. But I'm so sorry for not being there, Harry, I really am."

"I shouldn't have said what I did. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry too." Harry said.

Sirius smiled at him, and held out his arms. Harry jumped up and ran into them, Sirius pulling him into a tight hug. Mara watched them from the floor, but after a few seconds Sirius turned to her.

"You too, Mara."

She got up and walked over. Sirius put her arm around her and hugged them both. It was the happiest Harry had felt since he started Hogwarts, and he wondered what had been said to give Sirius such a change of heart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note** : _Hey guys! This is quite a heavy chapter with a lot of things explained regarding Mara and her parentage. I hope you guys enjoy it and let me know opinions!_

Sirius walked out of the room, having had instructed Harry and Mara to stay put until he returned. He had left them eating lunch, so hopefully that would distract them for a while. He wanted to go to the dungeons himself, rip Snape's body apart limb by limb. But he didn't fancy losing his job so soon, or in fact ending up in Azkaban. He instead decided that talking to the Headmaster seemed like a more sensible idea, or was the most grown up thing to do.

He arrived outside the stone gargoyle moments later, only to remember that he didn't know the password. He began naming all the sweets he could think of, until eventually getting it correct with " _Sherbert Lemon_ ". He climbed up the stone steps until he reached the office door. He decided that knocking would be better than storming, like he had last time. He knocked loudly, and awaited a reply.

"Come in."

Sirius opened the door and strode into Dumbledore's office. The headmaster was seated behind his desk, staring at Sirius with a smile on his face.

"Sirius, how are you?"

Sirius took the seat in front of the desk.

"I need to talk to you, Albus."

"Yes, well I guessed that you would. I've just spoken with Severus."

Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"You have?"

"Yes. He came up not long ago, to tell me what happened with Harry and Mara." Dumbledore said, still smiling.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Sirius demanded.

"I have spoken with Severus about his actions. I agree he acted out of order, it will not happen again."

"So, that's it? That bastard grabs my godson and drags up but he's had a stern word so it's all fine?"

"No, it is not fine. But there is nothing more to be done. The children will not receive any detentions, and only twenty points will be removed. I do not agree with children arguing back with any professor in this school."

"They were provoked, Albus! I know Harry, and he would never have spoken back to Snape unless he was given a reason! The git insulted his dad right in front of him! The boy was in tears." Sirius felt his voice rising, and had to take a deep breath before he exploded.

Dumbledore, however, remained calm. "I am aware of what happened, Sirius. Severus was wrong to bring up James to Harry like that, I believe there is still a raw wound when it comes to James Potter. Severus should not have taken it out on Harry, but I trust he will protect the boy as much as you."

"What makes you say that?" Sirius demanded. The day Snape willingly protected James Potter's son was the day Sirius would eat his own words.

"I know Severus a lot better than you do, my boy. If you can't trust him, then trust me." The old man's eyes shone brightly, and Sirius found himself nodding. He hated Snape, hated everything about him, but he trusted Dumbledore.

"I need you to promise that you will not go after Severus. The matter has been dealt with, I assure you."

"For Harry's sake, I promise." Sirius answered.

Dumbledore smiled again. Sirius got up to leave, but Dumbledore stopped him.

"Sirius, there is something I must tell you."

Sirius sat back down, his expression puzzled and wondering.

"It is about Mara."

Sirius felt his stomach turn. He nodded at Dumbledore to continue.

"Mara was born a month after Harry, to Bellatrix Lestrange, as you already know. I always assumed that Mara was the biological daughter of Rodulphus. But I have discovered that is not the case. Bellatrix began to doubt whether her husband was in fact, a pure-blood wizard. We know that many half-bloods had lied about being pure-blood to Voldemort, and Bellatrix suspected that her husband had too, lied. She wanted to keep her pure-blood line going, at any cost. There was only really one other wizard in Voldemort's ranks that she knew for definite was pure-blood." Dumbledore paused, and sighed. He took a deep breath and continued, "We believed that Regulus was killed in the caves. I know now for certain that this is false. I believe Regulus was alive for at least two years after his suspected death date."

Sirius felt faint, the room beginning to spin around him. It had been 12 years since he had last seen his brother. He had been 18 then, a death eater in training. He knew Regulus was dead, Dumbledore had told him years ago, of the incident in the caves. But if he survived… why didn't he come back? Dumbledore seemed to read Sirius's mind, for he began to speak again.

"Regulus, as you know, also believed in blood purity. Rodulphus Lestrange is not Mara's father. I believe Bellatrix wanted a pure-blood child, one that she could be completely positive about. There is a reason Regulus saved the girl, Sirius. Mara is Regulus's daughter."

"No, Dumbledore, there has to be a mistake. They were cousins, it just isn't- "

"It is not the first time pure-blood wizards have inbred, Sirius. I wasn't sure at first. But I went to see Esme Lyndon a few weeks ago, she was the ministry witch that Regulus brought Mara to. When the girl was a year old, Regulus escaped the Dark Lord. He had been imprisoned, tortured. I think; therefore, Bellatrix hated Mara, she viewed the girl as the traitor's child. When Regulus escaped, he took Mara to the safest place he could think of. Somewhere she would not be discovered. A Death Eater's child in the care of a ministry worker seemed unlikely. She agreed to keep the girl until Regulus returned for her. He went back to Voldemort, to finish off what he had started… but he never returned for his daughter. Miss Lyndon raised the girl as a niece, to avoid suspicion. If you are about to ask me why she took the girl, I do not know. When I asked her, she said it was a matter between herself and Regulus."

Sirius could not believe what he was hearing. Regulus's daughter?! How could this be possible, and, why was he only being told now? Why didn't Regulus bring the girl to him?

"She can't be his Albus… She looks nothing like him, she's all Bellatrix!"

Dumbledore smiled weakly. "No, Sirius she is not. Have you ever got a good look at the girl up close? She has his eyes, like how Harry has his mother's eyes. Regulus had dark, black eyes… I think you'll find Mara does too."

"Does she know?" Sirius asked. He looked up into Dumbledore's blue eyes. "Does the girl know about her father?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, she does not. She is aware of who her mother was, and that she is in Azkaban. But she has no recollection of Regulus being her father."

Sirius rubbed his face with his hands. He wanted this day to be over, for it all to stop. He needed to get back to Harry and Mara… Harry. He'd told him to stay away from her. To stay away from his own niece. He would have to apologise, to both Harry and the girl.

"I do not tell you this to hurt you, Sirius, but to ask you to protect her. She has never known a true families love, and Harry will enjoy the company. Mara needs to be around her family, and her family is you and Harry. She needs protection just as much as Harry does, and who better to give it than you?"

Dumbledore reached into his desk drawer, and drew out a small piece of parchment. Sirius could see a single word scribbled on the front. Dumbledore reached out his hand and gave it to Sirius, who saw that it was a letter addressed to him.

"Miss Lyndon gave it to me. It was left with her 10 years ago, when Mara was also left in her care. Her reasoning of not giving it to you sooner was that she had a promise to keep. I'll leave you to read it," Dumbledore raised his arm, signalling Sirius to leave. "Keep an eye on them. Goodbye, my boy."

Sirius stood up and walked from the office. He did not open the letter until he was out from the stone gargoyle and down the hallway. He leaned against the wall, and opened the piece of parchment.

 _Sirius,_

 _If you are reading this note, then my plan has not worked. I intend to hunt down the Dark Lord and destroy him. I also assume that you have now discovered my secret. I don't know what will become of my child, but I know I will do what I can to protect her. She is in safe hands, with a woman I trust for my own reasons. I am sorry I did not tell you about her, my brother, but I did not want to risk your own safety._

 _Her mother must never find her. But more importantly, if the Dark Lord is at large, he must also never discover her. Keep her safe for me, and know that she is a Black, not a Lestrange. She has your smile. If I cannot be there for her, I hope you indeed can. I do not know how long it has been between me writing this letter and you reading it, but she needs you no matter what age she is. Tell her about me, but not just the good. Tell her the bad, for I want her to know who her father truly was as a person- someone who made mistakes but tried to right them._

 _I love her more than I could ever have thought possible, which is why I must do this for her. Promise me you will look out for her, be the father I could not be to her. Keep her safe, protect her and cherish her. When she is old enough, tell her our story, and make sure to remind her as often as you can of how much I love her, whether I am alive or dead._

 _I feel we will never meet again in this lifetime. I'm sorry our adventures were cut so short, and that I allowed power to come before my family. I love you also, and hope that you will not make the same mistakes I have made._

 _Your little brother,_

 _R.A.B._

Sirius felt his knees buckle and he fell to the floor. He cried, tears streaming and not even caring who saw him or who walked passed. He had been horrid about the girl, had banned his godson from being friends with her, and all along she had been a part of him. A part of Regulus.

Sirius stood up. He wiped his eyes and took a deep breath, shoving the letter into his pocket. He walked off towards his classroom.

He found the girl and boy to be exactly how he had left them, except they were now on the floor in front of the roaring fire, a game of exploding snap underway. Sirius sat down and looked at them, and he watched the girl.

Dumbledore was right. Sirius had not looked close enough. Bellatrix had wild frizzy, curly hair, but Mara's seemed to be more tame and curlier… just like Sirius's. She had pale skin like Regulus had had. Her cheekbones too, were well defined and structured. But her eyes… he now saw what the old man had meant. They were black, not brown like Bellatrix's, as he had originally thought. He saw Regulus in them, a part of him that he had long forgotten about.

Now, as Sirius looked at Harry and Mara, he knew that he would do anything to keep them both safe. He owed it to Regulus to keep the girl protected, just like he owed it to James and Lily to protect Harry. They were _his_ children, and there was no world he wanted to exist in if they were gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry still didn't know what had caused Sirius's change of heart towards Mara, but life was so much easier now Sirius and he were no longer avoiding one another. He had, in fact, spent a few nights in his bedroom in Sirius's quarters. He enjoyed being close to him again, and he often spent the evenings in his office with Mara. Sirius would mark homework and write up class plans while Harry and Mara done their own homework for their other teachers. Mara never stayed with them during the night, but Sirius himself escorted her back to the Slytherin common room. It was just over a week after the potions incident, that Hagrid had come to see Sirius one evening.

There had been a knock at the classroom door, which Sirius had answered. He appeared a moment later with Hagrid behind him, hunched over slightly due to his height.

"'Ello there, Harry." He said, "Lookin' much bigger since eh last saw yeh!"

Harry smiled. "Hi Hagrid! Thanks for Hedwig by the way, I wasn't sure if you got my letter."

"Yer very welcome!"

Hagrid walked over to the desk where Sirius had sat. They began to talk in low voices, clearly not wanting Harry and Mara to overhear.

"… says it's well protected…" Sirius whispered.

"…get passed him… banned the third-floor corridor to students…" Hagrid grumbled.

Harry turned to look at Mara, who looked just as confused as him.

"… Snape was up there… Quirrel…"

Sirius frowned. He glanced over and saw Harry and Mara watching.

"Harry, why don't you take Mara back to the common room tonight for a change?" Sirius suggested. Harry wasn't stupid, he knew that Sirius was trying to get rid of them so he and Hagrid could talk more openly.

"Ok then." Harry said rather reluctantly.

He and Mara stood up, and walked towards to door.

"See you tomorrow, Sirius! Bye Hagrid!" Mara called over her shoulder.

Harry and Mara walked out of the room and shut the door behind them. It was clear Mara was thinking exactly like Harry, as she too leaned over to listen against the door.

"What yeh doin', Sirius?" They heard Hagrid say.

"I know my godson, he'll be right outside this door." They heard Sirius directly on the other side of the door. They heard him mumble " _Silencio_ " and then they heard no more.

"They cast a silencing charm on us!" Mara said, "I'm offended, it's as if they don't trust us!"

"Well we were listening in, weren't we?" Harry answered as they walked out of the empty classroom and down the hallways of the nearly empty school. "I wonder what all that was about, though. Protecting what?"

"I really have no clue… Whatever it is, Snape, Quirrel and Sirius all know."

"They're teachers, of course they know what's going on. Well Sirius always said that Hogwarts is the safest place to keep something. It's protected by loads of enchantments."

"Well, yes that would make sense. What did they mean by the third-floor? All we've been told is that it's out of bounds."

"Maybe that's where it is, whatever they are protecting?" Harry suggested.

"Maybe… There's bound to be a way to find out." Mara said, her face deep with thought.

"They won't tell us. Sirius just kicked us out when he thought we were listening."

"We need to be sneakier than that, Harry." Mara said.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Leave it to me. Night, Harry!"

They had reached the Slytherin common room. Mara said the password and skipped through the door. Harry had decided to stay with Sirius for the night. He wanted the opportunity to talk with him about Mara and why the sudden change of heart.

Hagrid was gone when Harry returned. Sirius was sitting on the couch, his glass full with firewhiskey. He smiled when Harry came in. Harry went and sat on the couch beside his godfather, who was watching the fire intensely.

"We need rules." Harry said.

Sirius turned to look at him. "Rules?" He said which a slight smirk.

Harry nodded. "I have one already."

"Which would be?"

"You have to be honest with me."

Sirius looked taken aback, but his grin stayed. "You don't believe I am already honest with you?"

"I didn't say that. But there's loads of things you aren't telling me." Harry crossed his arms.

"Like what?" Sirius put his glass down on the table and turned fully to Harry.

"Like why you've suddenly changed your opinion on Mara."

Sirius's face froze over. His eyes quickly moved from Harry's gaze, looking at anything other than him.

"I know you, Sirius, better than anyone! You don't just change your mind over things like that. At least not without a reason." Harry continued.

"I have my reasons, Harry. But they are mine, and I can't tell you."

Harry frowned. "Why not?"

"Because. You are only a child, and I can't burden you with things any more than I have already. I'm not saying I won't tell you, but right now I need you to just trust me. I now know for a fact that Mara is not a bad kid, and I was wrong about her."

"But why have you- "

Sirius, quite to Harry's surprise, chuckled.

"You are so stubborn, Harry. You get that from Lily. She was as feisty as they came. She stood up for everyone, your mum. But she never backed down when she was determined to get answers."

Harry smiled. He loved hearing about how he was like his parents. He and Sirius spoke of them so often, it felt like they hadn't really left sometimes.

"I miss them," Harry said. "I've always missed them, but ever since I got here I miss them more than ever. Seeing the classrooms where I know they were, the hall where I know they ate… It's like having them here, but being remined that they're gone."

Sirius was watching Harry very closely. He grabbed Harry's hands and looked him straight in the eyes. "The ones we love never truly leave us, Harry. We can always find them, right in here." He pointed right at Harry's chest, where his heart was pumping below his skin.

Harry smiled weakly as Sirius pulled him into a hug.

"There is not a day that goes by that I don't miss your dad, Harry. But I see so much of him in you. In your spirit, your bravery. And I see Lily in your eyes, in your smile but most of all in your kindness for others. I think if you're here, Harry, there will always be a little piece of them with us."

Harry thought he saw tears in Sirius's eyes as he spoke, but he couldn't be certain. Harry went to bed that night feeling happier than usual, his heart warming at the thought of his parents being possibly nearby.

The next morning Harry rose to find a letter from Remus. Hedwig had flown in through the window and perched herself on the armchair of the couch. Sirius had summoned breakfast for them here, as they had slept in quite a bit and had undoubtedly missed breakfast in the great hall. Harry sat down at the small table across from Sirius, who was helping himself to bacon and eggs, and opened his letter from Remus.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _How are you? It seems so long since we last spoke but Sirius has been updating me on your progress. I hear you are fond of Defence against the Dark Arts? It was always a personal favourite of mine too. I hope you are working hard in all your classes though, or at least in History of Magic to convince Sirius you are. I hear you've made some new friends, a Slytherin girl in particular. That's great news to hear you have settled in well. I heard about what happened with Professor Snape. Take no notice of him Harry, just do your work and ignore his comments._

 _I may be coming to Hogwarts for Christmas this year, so I expect to see you soon. Enjoy the Halloween feast, keep out of trouble and do your best to behave. Try not to give Sirius any grey hairs before he turns forty. I miss you both._

 _See you soon,_

 _Remus_

"You've been keeping him updated?" Harry asked Sirius as he put down the letter and picked up a piece of toast.

"I have to, otherwise he floo's me every day until I answer. He likes to know how you are." Sirius said, a mouth full of bacon. "So, what are you going to do today?"

It was Saturday, which usually meant Harry could spend the whole day with Ron and Mara. They usually went a walk around the grounds, played a game of Quidditch or if they were desperate they would go to the library and do their homework. Harry wanted to answer Remus's letter as well, so decided to take a trip to the owlery after breakfast.

"I don't know, probably nothing too exciting. What about you?"

"I've a bunch of fifth year essays to grade. That will probably take all day." Sirius said.

There was a knock on the door. Sirius got up to go and answer it, and returned moments later with Mara behind him.

"Harry! Why weren't you at breakfast?" She demanded.

"We kind of overslept." Harry laughed.

Mara rolled her eyes. "Hurry up, will you?"

Sirius laughed as he drank a cup of strong coffee.

Harry ran into his small bedroom in Sirius's quarters, filled his bag with parchment, a quill and some ink. He set off back to Sirius and Mara. He grabbed a piece of toast on his way passed.

"See you tonight, Sirius." Harry said.

"Bye, Sirius." Mara called from the classroom.

"Bye, kids. Be careful, ok?"

"We will!" they called.

They hurried down the corridors and up flights of stairs to the owlery, Hedwig on Harry's shoulder pecking his ear affectionately. Mara's owl, Wormwood, was sleeping amongst the other owls. Harry sat himself down and began to write his letter to Remus while Mara sat beside him, writing a letter to her Aunt Esme.

They sat in silence, the only sound the scratching of their quills on the parchment. A while letter, Harry put his quill down and read over his letter.

 _Dear Remus,_

 _Things are going well here, I guess. I hate potions but that's got nothing to do with the lessons. I enjoy everything else ok, especially flying lessons. You should see Mara (the Slytherin girl) on a broom! She's brilliant! Better than any of the boys in our year. I've also got Ron, but he's in Gryffindor, so I don't see him as much as I see Mara._

 _Please come for Christmas, if you can. It would be amazing to see you again. I miss our games of exploding snap and your jokes about Sirius's bad parenting. I'm really looking forward to the Halloween feast, I've heard it's amazing. I wish we were coming home for Christmas. As much as I love Hogwarts, I miss my bedroom and the whole house in Grimmauld Place. I would even go as far to say that I miss Kreacher, but that would be pushing it a lot. I think Sirius is enjoying being away from him, he hasn't been called a blood traitor in over a month!_

 _I hope to see you soon. I miss you a lot._

 _Harry_

Yes, that seemed ok. He rolled up the letter and attached it to Hedwig's leg.

"Take this to Remus, ok?"

Hedwig pecked his finger gently before stretching out her wings and flying out the large window. Harry watched her fly away, just as a brown owl flew passed his head and followed.

"Sorry! He doesn't understand the whole flying near to people thing." Mara said, appearing beside Harry. They watched the owls fly away for a minute, before turning and making their way downstairs to the grounds. Harry had suggested a visit to Hagrid, which Mara agreed to, believing this to be the perfect opportunity to find out what Hagrid and Sirius had been talking about.

They were hit by the chill of the Autumn air as they walked out of the large oak front doors. There weren't many people around outside, so it was peacefully quiet. They chatted away as they walked down to Hagrid's.

Harry knocked on the door. They heard a dog barking.

"Fang! Calm down!" Hagrid called. The door opened to reveal a giant man, smiling down at Harry and Mara.

"Harry! Mara! Good ter see yeh. Come on in."

Harry and Mara sat down at the table inside Hagrid's hut. Hagrid began making them cups of tea, putting down a plate of rock cakes in front of them. Hagrid joined them, his mug of tea the size of a bucket.

"I was beginning ter think yeh forgot about me, Harry." Hagrid said, "Yeh didn't come an' see me for a long time."

Harry felt his face go red.

"I'm sorry, Hagrid. We've been getting a lot of work lately. I'll start coming to see you more often, I promise."

"Yeah!" said Mara, "I mean everyone around here is busy, what with protecting that thing on the third floor everyone knows about."

Hagrid almost choked. Harry couldn't believe she had already moved on to that topic. It had been less than 2 minutes.

"Yeh know about that?" Hagrid asked.

"Everyone does." Mara continued. Harry could already see Mara's tactic, he had used it on Sirius many a time when he had been younger. Not that Sirius ever fell for it, but it was always worth a try.

"Look, it's not to be meddled in!" Hagrid nearly shouted, "What is up there is between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flammel."

Mara looked triumphant. "Nicholas Flammel?" she asked.

Hagrid's eyes widened. "I shouldn't have said that…"

Harry and Mara stayed with Hagrid for most of the day, but none of them said anything else about Nicholas Flammel or the third-floor. They left just before dinner, when the grounds were starting to darken.

They walked up towards the castle, both starving.

"You shouldn't have said that, you know." Harry said.

"What?" Mara answered.

"About everyone knowing. There's going to be extra security and alerts now if they think students know."

"Who cares? We found out something. His name will be in a book in the library."

"You know Mara, sometimes I worry about how much you think all this through."

Mara smiled at him.

They arrived in the great hall for dinner. They both sat down at the Slytherin table, Sirius waving at them from the teacher's table at the front. They waved back. Harry helped himself to pie and potatoes, while Mara stared blankly into space for a while.

"You aren't still thinking about that whole Nicholas Flammel thing, are you?"

"No… I'm wondering why Sirius hasn't even mentioned it to us. I mean, to you?"

Harry shrugged. There was a lot that Sirius didn't tell him, and Harry was more than aware. But he had grown used to it, and trusted that if Sirius wasn't telling him something, he had a good reason for it.

They finished dinner and headed to Sirius's quarters. Sirius was at his desk, still grading essays and looking in a very bad mood. Harry and Mara sat down to play exploding snap again, Harry watching Sirius out of the corner of his eye. And at that moment, he would have given anything to know what was going through his godfather's mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Halloween came sooner than expected and Harry, who had been hearing stories about how wonderful the feast was his whole life, was very much looking forward to it. Finally, the day had arrived, and for once Harry was excited to get to his classes and get them over with. Mara and Ron, too, were very excited about the feast. The only person who seemed to not be happy about it, was Sirius.

Harry hadn't slept in the Slytherin dormitory now in weeks, and instead took refuge in the small bedroom in Sirius's quarters. Sirius didn't mind, if anything he seemed to love having Harry around every night. Mara was often present until curfew, when she was still escorted back to her dormitory by Sirius. On Halloween morning, Harry had awoken to find him in a very bad mood. He was storming about his office, slamming down books and piles of parchment. He barely said two words to Harry, who hurried out the door and off to Transfiguration as quickly as possible, except mumbling a goodbye to him when he walked out the door.

Mara was already there, sitting in her seat talking to Ron and another girl. Harry had seen her around. She was in Gryffindor and was by far the most intelligent student in their year. Hermione Granger had bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth, but from the very few conversations Harry had had with her, she seemed nice enough. Ron, however, was not a fan. He complained about the girl constantly, mainly about her hour-long lectures she gave him every night in Gryffindor tower. Mara, too, seemed to have little tolerance for her. Her face was screwed up with pure frustration, but broke into a smile when she saw Harry coming.

"Hey, Harry. Missed breakfast again?" She asked.

"Slept in." He said, sitting down next to Mara.

"Didn't Sirius get you breakfast?"

Harry shook his head. "No, he wasn't really in a very good mood this morning. He was storming about the place like an angry hippogriff."

"How come?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, maybe he hates the Halloween feast. He's never really spoke about it like Remus did- "

"Of course he hates Halloween." A voice suddenly chirped in. Harry looked from Mara to Hermione.

Harry looked completely confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, he was your parents friend, right?" Hermione asked in a very matter-of-fact tone. Harry nodded, wondering how on earth she knew that.

"Halloween night was the date your parents… well, died." She said, her gaze shifting uncomfortably to the floor.

Harry felt his heart sink to his stomach. He had completely forgotten. How could he have forgotten?! He was so busy worrying about feasts and having fun that he hadn't even remembered that today was the anniversary of his parent's death. He felt an arm on his shoulder, and he looked up to see Mara staring at him with her eyes full of sympathy. He nodded to show he appreciated it. He couldn't speak, his voice felt lost with emotion.

Harry tried to not think about it as he sat in his classes that day. But then came History of Magic, and he could see the pain written all over Sirius's face too. How had he not seen it that morning? Sirius was trying his hardest to pull a smile and crack jokes, but he wasn't fooling Harry. Harry could tell Sirius couldn't bear to even look at him. Their class ended for lunch after an hour, and everyone hurried excitedly from the classroom. First years were given a half day on Halloween as a special treat.

"Coming, Harry?" Ron asked and he and Mara headed for the door.

Harry shook his head. "I need to talk to Sirius. I'll come find you guys in a bit."

"Alright, we'll be outside." Ron said, and he and Mara walked out the door and down the corridor, Hermione following much to their dismay. It was now only Harry and Sirius in the room. Harry set his bag down on a desk and walked up to the teacher's desk, where Sirius was sitting very still.

"Sirius?" Harry asked gently.

Sirius eyes popped up and met Harry's. He gave him a weak smile.

"You should go, Ron and Mara will be waiting."

"They can wait." Harry said. He continued to look at Sirius closely, and for the first time ever, he saw something completely different in his eyes. He saw a broken man.

"Harry, go after them and have fun. Before you know it- "

"I miss them, too." Harry interrupted, "Especially today."

Sirius watched Harry closely, his eyes glassing over. He wiped them, almost afraid of letting his tears fall. He smiled again at Harry, who could tell it had taken a great deal of strength to even attempt that smile.

"Just this stupid day," Sirius said, "Every year just makes me think of what could have been. How things would have been if they were still here. Being back here, in this castle… I see James everywhere I look. I hear his laugh and it's a constant reminder that he's with me, but that I can't screw up. Because I have you to look out for, and- and that's all that matters."

Harry stared at him. He had walked round to Sirius's side of the table, and rested his head on his shoulder. "They would be proud of you too, Padfoot." He said. He felt a tear glide down his face, and when he looked at Sirius, he saw that he too, could not hold back the emotion any longer.

Harry sat next to Mara at the feast that night. Ron was over at the Gryffindor table, looking particularly sulky. Mara rolled her eyes when Harry asked what was up with him.

"He got into this huge fight with that Hermione girl. Something about upsetting you like that in class, I think. Hermione got well defensive, started shrieking at him like a bloody banshee. Then Ron attempted to hex her, but let's face it, Ron couldn't hex a slug let alone a person. So, she hexed him back, and she got him good. I had to run to the library to look up how to remove the hex. It was a nose bleed one. Classic." Mara smiled.

Harry fought the urge not to laugh at the fact Ron was beaten by a girl. But after a quick scan of the Gryffindor table, he noticed Hermione wasn't there.

"Where is she?" He asked Mara, who was helping herself to trifle.

"Who? Hermione? She ran off crying. Ron kind of offended her, called her a know it all. Haven't seen her. Though I heard that Pavarti girl saying she had been in the girl's bathroom crying all afternoon."

Harry turned back to look at the table, which was covered in deserts. Having had missed breakfast and lunch, had had helped himself to half the table, but was now so full he couldn't eat another bite. The great hall looked wonderful, with pumpkins lit up and floating around the ceiling. It was everything Harry had imagined, and even Sirius seemed to have cheered up a little. He was at the teacher's table, next to Dumbledore and Flitwick, smiling and talking away.

Suddenly, the doors to the great hall burst open, and in ran Professor Quirrell. He was screaming repeatedly, it took Harry a minute to realise what he was saying.

"TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!"

The hall went silent. Everyone was watching Quirrell, looking completely horrified. Dumbledore had stood up, Sirius was also standing. And before he could say another word, Professor Quirrell collapsed onto the floor, where he lay completely still. Harry would have thought he had died on the spot if it wasn't for the grunting noises he was making.

And then the hall burst into an uproar. Students were screaming, running for the doors.

"SILENCE!" A man's voice thundered. Harry turned to see Dumbledore with his wand pointed at his throat. "Everyone please, don't panic. Prefects will take their houses back to their dormitories, and teachers will follow me to the dungeon."

Everyone quietened down, and began to file out of the great hall. Harry and Mara followed, turning to see Sirius disappear with the other teachers.

"Did you see Snape?" Mara said suddenly.

"What? No, I was too busy looking at the screaming lunatic in the middle of the hall."

"He left before the other teachers, through the other side door."

"So?"

"Harry wake up, he's up to something."

"That seems like something to worry about later. Right now, let's- "Harry said, but Mara had stopped in her tracks.

"What's up with her?" Ron asked, suddenly appearing from the crowd.

"Hermione! She doesn't know about the troll!"

Harry and Ron went white. They looked at each other, and then back at Mara.

"Come on then!" Mara said, and she suddenly took off at a run, with Harry and Ron sprinting along behind her. Although she was short, Mara could certainly run when she wanted to. They arrived at the corridor of the bathroom, but a loud grunting noise stopped them in their tracks. They peaked around the corner to see a 20-foot troll walking down the corridor… into the girl's bathroom.

"It's going into the girl's bathroom!" Ron cried.

"Come on!" Harry said, pulling them both by the arms. They followed quietly, watching the troll as it walked into the bathroom.

"She's done for…" Ron said.

"You know, I really admire your optimism, Ron." Mara said sarcastically so that Harry could almost hear the eye roll in her voice.

An ear-piercing scream suddenly rung down the corridor. Without thinking, Harry ran forward, through the doors and into the girl's bathroom. The troll was thrashing around with his club in one hand, the other attempting to grab Hermione, who was hiding underneath a sink.

"Hermione!" They all said together.

Mara lifted a piece of rubble and began to throw it at the troll's head.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ron screamed.

"Distracting it! Go and get Hermione!"

Ron looked reluctant, but ran through the rubble in the direction of Hermione. Harry had also begun to attempt to distract the troll, and was throwing pieces of wood at its head. The troll started towards Harry and Mara, and before Harry could say or do anything, he felt the creature grab his ankle and pull him up into the air. He was hanging upside down, watching Mara's face strain with panic and listening to Ron and Hermione screaming.

Harry felt all the blood rush to his head as he hung there, trying to think of anything that would get the troll to put him down. Ron was back beside Mara, Hermione with them. They were just as helpless as Harry, or so he thought. Mara had lifted out her wand, the tip was glowing blue as she twisted her wrist. Suddenly Harry heard her shout.

" _Reducto!_ "

Harry fell to the floor. Ron rushed forward to help him, pulling him up under the arms. Hermione was staring at the troll… or where the troll had been. What was once the troll being now a black pile of dust and ash. Harry stared at the pile, before turning to look at Mara. All colour had drained from her face. She was sickly white. Her eyes were darting around, unfocused. She was swaying, and then her legs gave out and her body hit the floor.

Harry raced over to her. She was still, very still. He lifted her wrist and checked for a pulse, but he didn't get the chance to feel anything. Someone grabbed him and pulled him away from Mara. He looked up to be met by the cold glance of black eyes. Snape was the last person Harry wanted here.

But he wasn't looking at Harry anymore. He had rushed over to Mara and was leaning at her side. He lifted her wrist and felt for a pulse.

"Is… is she-she ok?" Harry stammered, feeling suddenly very sick and dizzy.

"She's alive, if that is what you mean, Potter. Alive but weak." Snape pulled out his wand and ran it over Mara's face. Harry knew what he was going, Sirius had done it to him loads of times. He was performing a diagnostic on her.

Snape looked suddenly very pale, even paler than usual. His eyes snapped from Mara to Harry.

"What happened to her?" He demanded.

"She performed a spell. She killed the troll- I've never seen anyone do that before. Then she just fell over…" Ron explained.

"What is wrong with her?" Harry demanded.

Snape ignored him, clearly not in any mood to answer Harry's questions. The door behind them suddenly burst open, and Harry soon felt his body being spun around, where he was staring into the face of his godfather.

"Harry, are you alright? Ron? Hermione? What about you?" Sirius asked.

His eyes then fell on Snape, who was still crouched over Mara.

"Wha- What's wrong with her? What happened?" Sirius, too, had now lost all colour from his face as he stared at the deadly pale girl on the floor.

"It seems Miss Lestrange bit off more than she could chew. She performed a very advanced spell by the looks of it. It has drained her magical core." Snape said curtly.

"What spell?"

"It was Reducto." Hermione whispered, "She used it on the troll, she killed it."

Sirius stared at the pile of black ash on the floor, and then back at the girl.

"I will take Mara to the hospital wing at once. You three better come get checked over too." Sirius said, walking over and picking up Mara in his arms.

"With all due respect, Professor, we feel fine." Ron said. But Sirius took no notice. He walked out the door, and Harry, Ron and Hermione all followed. They walked silently, the only noise their breathing. They reached the hospital wing within minutes, where Dumbledore was waiting. He looked at Mara, then gave Sirius a questioning look.

"I'll explain later, Albus. Right now, I need to make sure Mara is ok."

Madam Pomfrey appeared and began to fuss over Mara, while Harry and the others were shown to a bed each. Dumbledore himself checked them each over with his wand, and each of them appeared to be fine apart from shock. Dumbledore summoned three potions for them, which he said would calm them down. Harry didn't want to drink a strange potion, but one glance at Sirius suggested that he had better do as he was told. It tasted ok, much to Harry's surprise.

Ron and Hermione went back to Gryffindor common room later that night, but Sirius insisted Harry stayed with him in the hospital wing. Sirius wanted to be with Mara, and Harry was in no mood to sleep in his dormitory or by himself in Sirius's quarters.

"Will she be ok?" He asked Sirius a long while later.

"I don't know. What the hell was she thinking, performing a spell like that." Sirius sighed.

"She only did it to save me…" Harry mumbled.

"Don't you dare," Harry felt Sirius's hands on his face, "Don't you dare blame yourself for this. Mara performed the spell, although I wouldn't blame her either. Why would you even go chasing after a troll in the first place, Harry?"

Harry knew that it had been a reckless decision, but in the moment, it had seemed like the only way to save Hermione.

"Hermione needed us. She was in the bathroom, she didn't know about the troll. She would have died if we hadn't of helped her."

To Harry's surprise, Sirius chuckled. "I think Miss Granger would have been more than capable. But you were a good friend tonight. I'm not saying I'm pleased with your decision to run about the castle after danger, but I'm glad you showed the bravery you did."

Sirius put his arm around Harry, holding him close, and laying a small kiss upon his hair.

"Sirius?"

"Mm-hm."

"Why do you care so much about Mara?"

Sirius's breathing once again quickened.

"She's your friend." He answered.

Harry looked up at him. "That's got nothing to do with it."

"Harry, please. Can we not do this?"

Harry crossed his arms. "Tell me. Why, why the sudden change of heart with her? Why do you care if she's ok? Why do you let her stay with me at night?"

"Because she's- "

"If you say because she's my friend I'm going to scream."

Sirius reached into his robe pocket. He lifted out a small, crumpled photograph of two boys in their late teens. One was taller, with curly brown hair and shining eyes. Harry immediately recognised Sirius, smiling and waving. It was him only younger, less tired looking.

"Remus wasn't kidding about those grey hairs before you're forty." Harry said.

"Oi, watch it." Sirius smiled.

The other boy was also familiar. Harry had seen pictures of him in Grimmauld Place. Regulus Black, Sirius's younger brother. He too had dark hair, defined cheekbones and a pale face. His eyes were black, shining like coal. Something about him seemed… different. Like Harry somehow _knew_ him.

"Regulus…" Harry whispered, "Why are you showing me this?"

Sirius looked at the photo, and then at Mara, sleeping soundly in the hospital bed beside them.

"Do you not see it?" Sirius asked, "Look again. Look at the eyes."

Harry looked back down at the picture. He stared at Regulus, at his cheekbones and his eyes. His head snapped up to the girl lying beside him. He had seen those features before… He knew them well. He looked back down at the photo and saw it. Mara's eyes were watching him from the photograph. Harry looked up at Sirius.

"He's… Regulus was…"

Sirius nodded. "Her father. My brother was Mara's father."

"How long have you known?"

"Since the day of the potion's incident. Dumbledore told me."

Harry continued to stare in disbelief. That's why Sirius had been so kind to her, let Harry be friends with her.

"She's your niece…" Harry whispered.

"Yes." Sirius said, looking straight into Harry's eyes, "And she cannot know. You must never tell her."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** _Hey guys! Again, a massive thank you for all of the support with this story, it really means the entire world to me! This is a very Harry/Sirius based chapter, so enjoy and let me know what you think!_

It was a week before Mara was released from the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey wanted to make sure she was completely better before letting her return to school. Sirius had stayed around her most of the week, getting cover for most of his classes. Harry had, of course, visited every morning and night, but Mara spent most of the time sleeping. And the times she was awake, she didn't speak much.

Sirius spent just as much time making sure Harry agreed never to tell Mara about Regulus. He sensed that Harry had a sort of discomfort around him and Mara now that he knew the truth, but he never said anything. Most nights he just sat on a chair next to her reading a book or doing his homework. Sirius just left him to it, the last thing he wanted to do was anger him or go making accusations. But the night before Mara was due to leave, he overheard him talking to Mara. He had been up discussing things with Madam Pomfrey, when he stopped behind the curtain around Mara's bed. He heard voices in a deep discussion.

"…won't you tell me what's going on with you and Sirius?" Mara asked.

Harry didn't answer for a moment. He sighed loudly. "There's nothing going on." He said bluntly.

Mara snorted. "Don't give me that crap, Harry. You barely speak to him anymore."

Sirius heard a book slam shut. "Yeah, well how would you know? You've been just lying there for the past week."

"I didn't ask to be here!"

"You performed the stupid curse in the first place, Mara! Didn't you stop to think about the fact it was far too advanced for you!"

"No actually, I was thinking about saving my best friend… Although I'm starting to wish I hadn't bothered."

Sirius wanted to intervene, but his feet stayed glued to the spot. He needed to hear more. This was evidence that Harry had cold feelings towards Mara and himself.

"Aren't you just a saint." Harry said angrily.

"Why are you being like this?" Mara cried, "I haven't done anything to you! And neither has Sirius."

It was Harry's turn to snort. "No, just his stupid brother!" He shouted.

Sirius felt a wave of upset and anger flash through him. He rushed around the curtain. Harry was standing, he fists clenched angrily at his sides. Mara was sitting up, looking both angry and defeated.

"What do you mean? What has any of this got to do with his brother?" Mara asked, looking from Harry to Sirius. No no no no, Sirius didn't want her to know, not yet! He looked up at Mara, at Regulus's eyes, and lied through his teeth.

"He doesn't mean anything. He's just angry. Lie back down, Mara." Sirius reached out his arm and dragged Harry over to him, who was still breathing heavily with anger. "I'm going to take Harry back to my quarters for the night. I'll see you soon. Try and sleep."

Mara nodded, shot Harry a dirty look, and lay back down, turning away from them.

Sirius dragged Harry by his upper arm out of the hospital wing and up the stairs, towards his classroom. Sirius was beyond angry, he was struggling to control himself from shaking the boy until his head fell off. Neither of them said a word the whole way. Sirius reached the classroom door, turned the doorknob and threw Harry inside. He slammed the door behind him, and rounded on his godson.

"What the hell are you playing at!" He shouted. Harry, who was standing defiantly with his arms crossed, looked enraged.

"She started it!" He shouted back.

"No, she didn't! She was concerned about you! You didn't have to mention Regulus like that!"

"YOU'VE ASKED ME TO LIE TO MY BEST FRIEND!" Harry roared, "All because you're too much of a coward to even tell her who you are!"

Sirius felt his stomach clench. Harry had never spoken to him like this, never. But then again, Sirius had never spoken to Harry like this either.

"Then why take it out on Mara?" Sirius asked.

Sirius looked at the small boy in front of him, and for once noticed how small he really was. Harry was a child, a child who had lost his whole family. Who had been through hell at such a young age. Who had been raised by two guys, who weren't his father or his uncle- That was it. That was what this was about.

"This is about Mara being related to me, isn't it?" Sirius said quietly.

Harry's eyes widened, and Sirius knew he was right. Sirius and Remus were the only family Harry had ever known, or at least, could remember. But they weren't technically family…not by blood, anyway. As if blood mattered to Sirius! James had been his brother; his parents had been there for him more than his own ever were. Remus was his brother, and Harry… well Harry was his world. Sirius didn't know how he would have gotten through the last ten years without the boy. Harry had helped him heal when James had died, had given him a reason to keep going and stay strong. Harry was more than a godson, a nephew or even an adopted son- He was everything in the world that mattered to Sirius.

But now Harry felt threatened. Mara was related to Sirius by blood, was rightfully his. Harry was not. How could Harry even think like that? Surely, he knew by now how much Sirius cared about him. Blood did not matter to Sirius, Harry was as much his as Mara.

Harry had sunk to the ground, his eyes filling with tears.

"I thought we were family." He whispered, "You're all I've got, Sirius. But Mara…well she is your family, your proper family."

Sirius sat down next to Harry, his anger suddenly gone, leaving only the urge to comfort this boy.

"Harry," Sirius began, putting his arm around him and pulling him close, "we are family. You are all I have in this world, too, or all I did have. I care for Mara a great deal, she is my niece. But Harry, you're everything to me. I don't know how I would have coped without you after your parents died."

"You felt obliged to take me, because of dad." Harry sobbed, his head leaning against Sirius's chest.

"No. I took you because you are my godson, and I love you more than I can ever say. I wanted you nowhere else but by my side. I fought with Dumbledore for days to let me raise you. He wanted you to go to your mother's sister. But, Remus and I, we were having none of it. Harry, it makes no difference to me whether you have my blood in your veins! It's your blood that I care about. Families don't always need to be related. Don't you ever forget that."

"I suppose," Harry said, sitting up to look Sirius in the eye, "Mara could be a part of our family? I thought that because now you have her, you would want rid of me. Why need two kids, right?"

"Good idea!" Sirius said, "I'll give you to Snape sure, he would love to look after you!"

Sirius saw Harry shudder at the thought, and he chuckled.

"Yes, Mara is joining our family, not kicking you out of it." Sirius said, putting a hand on Harry's hair and ruffling it around. Harry dodged away, smirking.

"But to do that…won't you need to tell her?" Harry gave Sirius a questioning look.

"I will tell her, but in my own time. Until then you have to promise me to not say a thing about it to her."

"I don't like lying to her, but I promise. For now, at least."

"You also, owe her an apology." Sirius said.

Harry nodded.

"You can go in the morning. Get to bed, it's late." Harry got up and walked down the classroom to the door that led to Sirius's quarters. He stopped dead, and turned around to look at Sirius.

"Sirius?" He said.

"Mm-hm?" Sirius answered, still sitting on the floor, watching Harry closely.

"I love you, too." And with that, he disappeared through the door.

Harry went to see Mara first thing the next morning, Sirius with him. They walked down the corridors, Sirius's arm around Harry's shoulders. Sirius had written to all Harry's teachers, excusing him from lessons until lunch time. Mara was awake when they entered the hospital wing, sitting up and reading a book. She looked both pleased and nervous to see Harry, but Sirius smiled welcomingly at her. He gave Harry a little nudge forward, watching him walk over so he was next to Mara.

"Mara… I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have said what I did. I was just in a mood."

Mara's dark eyes glittered, and she smiled back at Harry. She reached out and touched his shoulder in a sympathetic sort of way.

"It's ok. I think I was a bit off with you, too. Let's just forget about it. Madam Pomfrey says I can leave today and I'll be back in class tomorrow!"

Harry sat down on the chair, pulling it over so that his elbows were leaned on the bedside. "Don't be too excited! Snape's given us all about 3 essays this week, McGonagall as well. And that's not even including the History of Magic essay we have due in next week!"

"Hey," said Sirius suddenly, his face breaking into a smirk, "It's in my job description to give you homework. I can't let it slide, I'm afraid."

"Bummer," Mara said, "You know Sirius, I think I may still be sick next week… Who knows, might accidently perform another curse or something."

"Don't even try it girl." Sirius laughed. Harry giggled.

It was late afternoon by time Mara could leave. She had missed lunch in the great hall, so Sirius insisted they go have lunch in his quarters. Harry, surprisingly, wanted to go to his afternoon classes. Sirius knew why, of course… they had flying lessons that afternoon.

Mara was not permitted to be back in class until the next day, so Sirius took her up to his quarters to have lunch while Harry almost ran down to the Quidditch pitch.

"He's a natural, you know." Mara said over lunch, "Better than any of the other boys."

Sirius smiled. "I'd expect so. Harry's dad was a fantastic flyer, the best I'd ever seen." He said, stuffing a chicken sandwich into his mouth.

"I don't know if my parents were good flyers." Mara said suddenly. Sirius nearly choked on his lunch, he drained his whole glass of pumpkin juice to ensure he kept it down.

"Are you ok?!" Mara said, jumping up to rub Sirius's back.

"I'm fine. Down the wrong way, I think."

Mara looked unsure, but went back to her seat. Sirius looked at the girl in front of him. He couldn't believe she was eleven. She looked no older than nine, being extremely small and slight. Harry was like that, too. He was small and skinny just like Lily had been. Sirius didn't know where Mara got her size from. Regulus had been quite tall, Bellatrix had been medium height. But their daughter, the thing they shared, was tiny. Tiny, but very feisty, Sirius thought to himself and he fought the urge not to smile. He supposed she was like him in some ways.

After lunch, Sirius insisted Mara take a nap. The girl still looked exhausted, with dark circles under her eyes. She went into Harry's room, where half an hour later when Sirius checked on her, she was fast asleep. Sirius decided to do some lesson plans for the next few weeks while he was free. An hour later he was still there, morbidly scheduling study breaks for his O.W.L students. He heard the classroom door open, and seconds later Harry walked into the room, smiling when he saw Sirius.

"Hey. Where's Mara?" The boy had thrown his bag down on the floor beside the door and was now lying on the couch.

"Asleep in there." Sirius replied, jerking his head over towards Harry's door. "She's still a little weak."

Harry nodded.

"How was flying practice?"

Harry's face beamed. "Bloody brilliant! I caught the snitch in the fastest time! Flint saw me, and said about maybe considering me for the team!"

Sirius was gobsmacked. First years weren't allowed in house teams. And Harry's head of house, was Snape, who hated Harry with a passion. Sirius could not see it happening, but he wasn't going to crush Harry's spirit. This was the happiest he had been in weeks. Come to think of it, Sirius had never really seen Harry play properly. Grimmauld Place was in the centre of London, so he couldn't practice outside. When Harry had been younger, maybe 5 or 6, Sirius had bought him a junior broom and cleared the drawing room with Remus's help. Harry played for hours on that broom, and from what Sirius had seen, he was a natural flyer ever then. Sirius had also, although he would never admit it to Dumbledore or even Remus, allowed Harry to fly up and down the stairs on his broomstick when he had gotten older. He could just imagine Remus telling him how dangerous that was, and how Harry was going to smash something or break his neck. But Sirius had never seen Harry play outside, on a proper pitch, or on a proper broom. He had an old broom that Sirius had gotten him for his eighth birthday. But it was a little slow and chipped. Sirius was now keen to watch Harry fly properly, and decided upon watching one of his flying lessons.

Harry stayed in Sirius's quarters that night, and for the first time ever, so did Mara. She had awoken tired and groggy, so Sirius had transfigured a bed for her in Harry's room. She had gotten changed and climbed into bed only an hour after waking up. Harry, too, was feeling slightly tired so decided to go to bed. He said goodnight to Sirius, went into his room (which was now considerably cramped with both beds) and climbed into his bed. Mara was breathing softly at the other side of the small room. It didn't take Harry long to fall asleep.

He saw a woman. A woman with red hair and green eyes, sparkling like emeralds. She was smiling, holding a baby on her lap. The baby, who also had her emerald eyes, had a head of dark hair. Then there was a man, was scruffy raven black hair and a cheeky grin. He kissed the woman. The woman laughed. It was perfect. The perfect family. But then the woman's face fell, as did her body. She was on the cold, dark floor, her eyes dull and dead, her skin as white as snow… her body lifeless. The man too fell to the cold ground, his eyes darkening and his hair falling like his stone-cold body. The baby… the baby screamed. Then there was a flash of green light, a high, cold voice… the baby screaming-

"HARRY!"

Harry felt his body being shaken. His mouth was opened wide for he was screaming like he was in pain. He looked up to see Sirius's face staring down at him. He gasped for air, finding that his lungs weren't working. He felt cold sweat all over his body that was trembling uncontrollably. His head felt sore, like someone had smacked him with a heavy object.

"Harry, it's ok, it's ok… shh now, it's all ok." Sirius said softly, sitting down on Harry's bed and pulling him onto his lap. He stroked his hair reassuringly.

It took Harry a minute to realise he was crying. The dream had been so real. He knew those people, he had seen them in photographs so often. They were his parents. And they were dead, they had been murdered. So had Harry…nearly. Harry cried and cried, and he did not know why, but he could not find the will to stop.

Mara was sitting up in her bed, her faced ridden with both horror and concern. Sirius stayed where he was, holding Harry to him in a protective grasp. Sirius turned to Mara after a moment.

"Mara, go and floo Snape. Tell him it is an emergency and we need some dreamless sleep." Mara looked like this was the last thing she wanted to do, but she obeyed. She climbed out of bed and vanished into the main room in Sirius's quarters.

"It was them…" Harry gasped, "They were dead…murdered- "

"Shh, Harry, it's ok, you're safe. It was just a dream, a nightmare that seemed real."

Harry looked up at Sirius, who looked so scared and determined at the same time. They sat in silence after that, Sirius holding Harry close to him on his lap while Harry continued to tremble.

Mara returned after 10 minutes with Snape following behind her dressed in a black night shirt. He did not look happy on a normal day, but now he looked practically furious. Sirius looked at him.

"There was no need for you to come, Severus. You could have just sent that through to the girl." Sirius said. Harry saw that Snape was holding a small vial of liquid.

"I had to see for myself. I don't just give things away, Black."

"Does he pass your stupid test then?" Sirius snarled.

Snape handed Sirius the vial of Dreamless Sleep. Sirius gave him an almost thankful look, before turning to Harry.

"Lie back down, Harry, and drink this."

"Wha-what is it?" Harry asked, still slightly shaking.

"It's Dreamless Sleep. It will put you to sleep without being able to dream. You won't see any of that again, ok Harry? Drink up now."

Harry took the small vial from Sirius and drank. It didn't taste bad, nor did it taste nice. Harry drunk it all, and immediately felt himself get tired. He lay down, Sirius still right where he had been through this whole ordeal. Mara, too, had climbed back into bed and was looking thoughtful as she stared at Sirius and Harry. Harry hadn't heard him leave, but when he had looked over Sirius's shoulder he saw that Snape had gone.

"I'll stay here if you want me to, Harry?" Sirius asked. Harry felt his eyes beginning to close, his head feeling heavier than usual.

" _Stay._ " He managed to croak out, right before the darkness swallowed him whole.


	11. Chapter 11

Sirius was worried about the boy. Harry had not said another word about his nightmare, but they were now becoming a regular thing. It was now rare for Harry to sleep a full night without waking up, either shaking horribly, or screaming. Sirius had given him Dreamless Sleep on a few occasions, but he did not want Harry to rely on it every night. Sirius did not know what could possibly be causing Harry to react this way. Sure, he'd had nightmares every now and again when he was younger. On those occasions, he had run into Sirius's room and climbed into bed with him until he fell asleep again, then Sirius would carry him back to his room. But even then, Harry only had nightmares very rarely. Sirius could not think about why this was happening to him.

It was safe to say, however, that both Mara and Harry had moved into Sirius's quarters. They came there straight after dinner, and slept there every night. Sirius did not mind, he enjoyed having their company. They were something to distract him from both worrying about Harry, and wondering how he was going to tell Mara about Regulus. At least one positive was that Mara seemed to be better after her ordeal, but that was probably due to Sirius's strict warning to her that if she ever performed advanced magic like that again he would lock her in a cupboard with a boggart. She seemed to get the message.

Ron also sometimes spent the evening with Harry and Mara. Sirius allowed them to use the empty classroom to practice jinxes and spells for their other subjects. Harry seemed to be ok when he was around his friends. He was laughing and joking, almost being his normal self. But he was so petrified at night. Harry was now beginning to become afraid of going to sleep at all without a potion. Sirius didn't know what to do with him, but he knew someone who would.

One night, two weeks after Harry's first nightmare, Sirius went to see the headmaster. Ron, Mara and Harry were in the classroom practicing a floating spell for charms.

"I need to speak with Dumbledore. I should be back soon, but if I'm late make sure to go to bed at a reasonable hour." Sirius said, walking through the classroom towards the corridor.

"What do you need to talk to Dumbledore about?" Harry asked. Mara and Ron looked curious.

"Never you lot mind." Sirius said, "Do me a favour and don't trash the place?"

Harry grinned. "Can't promise anything."

Sirius rolled his eyes and set off through the door and up towards Dumbledore's office. He knocked on the office door twice before the old man answered.

"Come in."

Sirius walked in to find Dumbledore standing in the middle of the room, Fawkes the Phoenix perched on his shoulder.

"Ah, hello Sirius, what can I do for you?" He said in his usual cheery tone.

"I wanted to ask you something." Sirius said.

"Ask away, I will do my best to answer."

"It's about dreams…well nightmares in particular."

Dumbledore looked intrigued. "You're having difficulty sleeping?"

"No, not me…it's Harry."

Dumbledore didn't look particularly shocked. He simply raised his eyebrows.

"Perhaps you should explain." Dumbledore said, walking to sit in his usual place behind his desk. Sirius followed, sitting down in the chair opposite.

"Well, about two weeks ago, Harry woke up in the middle of the night screaming. I went in to him and he was shaking, covered in cold sweat…he looked terrified, Albus. I tried my best to comfort him but it took ages to calm him down. I asked Mara to get Snape, who gave him Dreamless Sleep. It worked ok, he fell asleep and didn't have any more nightmares. But it's becoming…regular. He wakes up every night, shouting and screaming, gasping for air like he can't breathe. I know the Dreamless Sleep works, but I don't want him to grow reliant on it."

Dumbledore looked concerned, a sort of serious expression on his face.

"Does Harry ever mention his scar hurting when he wakes up?" He asked.

Sirius looked confused. "No, why would it? It's just a mark left by a curse, isn't it?"

"That, my boy, is exactly why it would hurt," Dumbledore began, "I have long believed that Harry's scar carries a connection between Harry himself and Voldemort. These dreams Harry has been having, I have my suspicions about why he is having them."

"You can't possibly be saying that Voldemort is the reason for Harry's nightmares, Albus."

"It is a possibility. We cannot be sure, however, until we know for certain what these dreams are about. I need you to ask Harry about these nightmares, what it is he sees and hears. I also must ask you to find out if his scar is indeed hurting him in any way."

"Albus…do you think any of this- Harry's dreams, I mean- is to do with the stone?"

Dumbledore was silent for a moment. "Yes. I think this has something to do with the stone. And if my suspicions are correct, and Harry's scar is hurting him, then I'm afraid it is also to do with Voldemort."

Harry and Mara were still up by the time Sirius had returned from his chat with Dumbledore. The headmaster had advised him to give Harry Dreamless Sleep if he asked for it, and only if he asked. Sirius did not know what tactic that was meant to be, but he trusted Dumbledore. Sirius sat down to do some grading while Harry and Mara discussed Quidditch on the couch. They had both gotten changed from their robes into their pyjamas… if they could even be called that. Harry was wearing a pair of stripy bottoms Sirius had bought him nearly three years ago, they were ripped on one knee and covered in all sorts of permanent stains. His shirt was a plain red t-shirt that had once been Sirius's. It was too big on his small frame, and was also supporting some holes. Mara was not much better. She was wearing scruffy sweatpants that were too big on her and a white t-shirt with a massive hole in one shoulder. Sirius made a mental note to order them some new clothes.

Mara got up to go to bed first. She waved goodnight to Sirius and Harry and disappeared through the door that led to her and Harry's bedroom. Harry stayed where he was, staring at the fire. Sirius left him alone for a while, but then he noticed the time. It was passed midnight and Harry was still just sitting there, staring at the wildly dancing flames.

Sirius put away the homework he was marking, and walked over to join Harry on the couch. He took a seat beside him, and Harry immediately lent into him, resting his head-on Sirius's chest. Sirius automatically put his arm around the boy, and they sat in silence for a few moments.

"Tell me about the dreams, Harry."

Harry stiffened. Sirius knew that talking about them would be hard on him, but it had to be done. He needed to know what was going on in Harry's head before his own head exploded.

"It's nothing…" Harry murmured.

"Don't give me that, Harry. You haven't slept properly in weeks. I can help you if you just tell me what it is."

Harry turned to look up at Sirius, his green eyes so full of mystery and fear. Whatever the dreams were, they terrified him. Sirius wondered how James would handle this if he were here. What would he say? James always seemed to know what to do.

"I see them," Harry said, "I see my mum and dad… and there's this voice, hissing like a snake but I know it isn't a snake. They're happy at first, holding me as a baby and smiling and laughing… Then there's a light, a green one, and then they're dead. On the floor, cold and still."

Sirius didn't know what to say. What could he possibly say to a child who was seeing his parents die every night? He pulled Harry closer to him, and hugged the boy with all his might.

"It's just a dream, Harry. It's not real."

Harry was trembling. "Yes, it is. The voice…it's Voldemort. It's him killing them. Please, Sirius, I don't want to see it again!"

Sirius felt his heart collapse. "You won't Harry. I'm going to give you some Dreamless Sleep again tonight, and we'll discuss this in the morning with the headmaster, ok?"

Harry's face went pale. "Am I in trouble?" he asked.

"No, Harry, of course not!" Sirius said quickly. "Dumbledore will just know what to do about it, ok?"

Harry nodded. Sirius could see the exhaustion on his face, the dark circles under his eyes. Sirius summoned a vial of Dreamless Sleep. Snape had given him, rather reluctantly, a small stash of the stuff for Harry to use. Harry took the vial and drunk it in one. He lay his head back on Sirius's chest, his eyes dropping over already. Minutes later, Sirius could hear the soft rhythm of Harry breathing, clearly fast asleep. Sirius put his arm around Harry's middle and under his legs, lifting him carefully. He carried Harry into his bedroom where he could hear Mara breathing lightly. Sirius lay Harry down on his bed and pulled his duvet over him. He took Harry's glasses off his face and laid them silently on the bedside table. He exited the room as quietly as he could, not even daring to breath until he was safely back on the couch.

Harry awoke the next morning feeling slightly better. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking over at Mara's bed. She was already gone, which meant Harry had slept in. Harry jumped out of bed and dressed quickly, throwing his books in his bag and hearing an inkpot smash. He opened his bedroom door to find the room empty. Sirius and Mara were nowhere to be seen. Harry walked over and threw his bag onto the couch, before peeping into Sirius's room. Sirius was not there. It was then that Harry heard a voice, followed by a low rumble.

It was Sirius… and that rumble… it sounded like a class. Harry's eyes flashed up to the clock on the wall. It was 12:40. Harry was not just late for class, he had missed half of them. He was meant to be in Defence Against the Dark Arts right now, but he couldn't leave with everyone in the classroom. He sat down on the couch and lay his head back. He had just slept for the best part of twelve hours, yet he still felt so exhausted. He lay there for what felt like hours, but he eventually heard the door open.

"Harry, you're up!" Sirius said.

Harry pulled his head up and looked over at Sirius.

"Why didn't you wake me? I've missed half my classes for today!"

Sirius merely smiled. "I've sorted that. I sent a message to all your teachers stating you were ill. You needed to sleep, Harry, so I thought it would be best to just leave you to it."

"I appreciate it, but I'm going to have so much work to catch up on." Harry groaned.

Sirius chuckled. "Mara and Ron are in the library, why don't you go join them and go to your afternoon classes?"

Harry jumped up, grabbed his bag and went to leave the room.

"I'll see you later, Sirius!"

"Bye, Harry."

Harry walked up the empty classroom and headed for the library. The librarian, Madam Pince was looking extra angry and foul tempered today. Harry searched the room for his friends, finally spotting Ron's red hair and going over to join them. Ron was sitting with Mara and, quite surprisingly, Hermione Granger. Harry quite liked Hermione, but he knew that Mara was not a fan and she had a low tolerance for her.

"Hi, Harry." Ron said. Hermione smiled at him, and Mara turned to face him.

"Sorry I didn't wake you, Sirius said to leave you be and let you have a rest." She said.

"Good rest and all, but I'm still bloody tired." Harry said. Mara grinned.

"Oh, Harry! We found something!" Mara said eagerly, lifting her bag up onto the table with a loud slam and ignoring the angry noise from Madam Pince.

"Remember that day in Hagrid's, he said something about Nicholas Flammel?"

Harry nodded. They hadn't even mentioned Nicholas Flammel in weeks, but something now sparked in his brain at the sudden sound of his name. Mara lifted out a small, pentagon-shaped card. Harry recognised it immediately as a chocolate frog card. He used to get one every Christmas, birthday and special treat from Remus. He had once started to try and collect them, but after getting about six of the same wizard, he gave up.

"A chocolate frog card? Well done, guys, great job." Harry said sarcastically.

"No!" Ron nearly shouted. "Read it!"

Harry looked at the card to find Dumbledore's face staring back at him. He had heard that Dumbledore was one of the most common cards to collect. He turned the card over, and began to read.

 _"_ _Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicholas Flammel."_

Harry's eyes nearly fell out of his head.

"Not such a bad job now, is it?" Mara asked, smugly.

"It's good and all, guys, but it doesn't really tell us what we're looking for. We want to know what's being protected here." Harry said.

"Leave it to me." Hermione said. "That name is bound to be in a book in here somewhere. I'll start to have a look every chance I can."

"Thanks, Hermione." Harry said. Mara looked ready to bite.

"Who said she was involved?" She asked Harry on their way to Charms.

"She just wants to help, Mara." Harry argued.

"We don't need her help."

"Play nice, will you?"

Harry and Mara returned to Sirius's quarters that night after dinner. Sirius was at his desk, writing and correcting on more homework. He raised his head to say hello to Harry and Mara when they entered.

"Hey, guys. Keep the noise down, ok?"

"We were only leaving our bags in. We were planning on going a walk around the castle."

Sirius frowned. "Well that just sounds suspicious but if it means you'll give my head peace then go for it. Just be back before curfew."

Harry and Mara set off down the corridors and up the stairs. They went up to the Owlery to pay Wormwood and Hedwig a visit. Hedwig was fast asleep with her head under her wing, while Wormwood zoomed around Mara's head eagerly.

They stayed in the Owlery long enough to see the sun set on the horizon, after which they turned and left. They were walking down the corridor moments later, chatting away to one another. They were standing on a staircase, planning on going back to Sirius's quarters to practise their Transfiguration. The staircase below them suddenly jolted, sending them in the complete wrong direction.

"For god's sake, this way takes twice as long!" Mara snapped. Harry groaned in agreement. Once the staircase was back in place, they climbed off, still complaining to one another that they now had twice the journey to make. They opened the door in front of them to see the corridor completely empty and barren.

"Strange, it's still early." Mara said. Harry's brain suddenly snapped.

"Mara, this is the third-floor. We aren't supposed to be here. We have to go."

They turned to leave when Mara screamed. She had walked right into something alive and hissing. Harry looked down to see Mrs Norris, Mr Filch's cat staring straight at the pair of them, before turning around and undoubtedly, going to get Filch. Mara grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him the opposite direction, down the corridor and around the corner. They reached another door, which was the only way they were going to get out.

"It's locked!" Mara said, trying to turn the doorknob.

"We're done for. That's it, we're about to die." Harry said.

"Don't say that, there's bound to be a way out! I've got it! _Alohomora_."

The lock on the door clicked open, and Mara and Harry rushed through the door, desperately. They slammed it shut behind them and backed away from the door.

Then they heard something strange. A low growl.

Followed by another.

Harry turned his head and screamed. Mara's head snapped around and she, too, let out a loud shriek.

Standing right behind them, was a massive three-headed dog.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** _Hey guys! Sorry this has been uploaded so late today! This is a very Harry/Sirius/Mara based chapter with quite a bit of character development for the later plot. Big thank you to everyone for all the support, it has been so incredible! Remember to leave me a review if you can! See you guys tomorrow!_

Harry and Mara ran. They ran as fast as they could, back through the door and down the corridor, not even caring if Filch caught them. The three-headed dog chased after them, but seemed to be pulled back once they got through the door. Harry couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. His heart was pounding so fast, his blood had gone cold. Mara was at his side, gasping and shaking. They did not stop until they were back in the hallway with the staircases.

Harry bent over, his back against a wall. His air was stuck, he couldn't get it down into his lungs. Mara had collapsed onto the floor. She, too, was panting like a maniac, her eyes still wide with shock and horror. None of them said anything for what seemed like forever, both far too winded and traumatised to say anything. Mara pulled herself up to lean against the wall next to Harry, who was still bent over, his hands rested on his knees.

"Wha-what was th-that thing?" Mara gasped.

Harry stood up, leaning his head back and feeling suddenly dizzy. He didn't know what the creature they had just seen even was. All he knew was it was a giant three-headed dog that did not look very friendly at all. Why was it in the school? Surely that couldn't be safe? Then again, they now knew why they had been told to stay away from the third floor.

"I don't know…" Harry panted. All he wanted to do was get back to Sirius's quarters and crawl into bed. He was now feeling extremely exhausted, and an urge for sleep had surrounded him. He didn't even care about the dreams. He was terrified of them, but right now he was so tired that he was almost willing to face them if it meant being able to close his eyes.

"Why the hell have they got a thing like that locked up in a school?!" Mara nearly shouted. "We could have been bloody killed!"

"We were told to stay away from there. I think we now know why, don't you?"

Mara looked angry. "I don't care what we were told! We were lost, and we nearly got bloody mauled to death by a massive dog with three damn heads!"

Harry turned to face her. "Come on. Curfew's soon, we should get back."

They set off down the corridor, Mara still looking angry at what had just happened. Although they had been told to keep clear, it still amazed Harry that Dumbledore would even consider putting a creature as dangerous as that in a school with children. Maybe Dumbledore had finally lost the plot…

"We can't tell Sirius." Harry said.

Mara's head snapped round to him. "Why not?"

Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes. He didn't mean to be blunt with Mara, but he was growing frustrated in his state of exhaustion.

"Because he'll go off on one! We weren't meant to be there, Mara. We can't tell him, ok?"

"But maybe he'll tell us what it's guarding?"

Harry stopped dead, trying to decipher what Mara had meant. It did make sense. They knew something was being protected at Hogwarts, and whatever this something was had something to do with Nicholas Flammel. It seemed to be only logical that the dog would be there for protection. Who would be crazy enough to even attempt to get past that thing?

"What makes you think it was guarding something?" Harry asked, intrigued to hear what Mara had to say.

"It was standing on a trapdoor. It seems obvious. A three-headed beast like that would be sure to keep something well protected."

Harry nodded in agreement. They carried on down the corridors, walking in silence, both of their faces deep with thought and confusion. It was when they turned the corner of the next corridor that they heard a familiar noise.

 _Meow._

Mrs Norris was at the end of the corridor, sitting swishing her tail in an almost mocking sort of way. Harry and Mara stopped, staring at the cat with devil eyes.

"Shoo!" Mara hissed, but no part of Mrs Norris moved except her smug tail.

"She looks almost please with herself." Harry said in a huffy tone.

Suddenly they heard two sets of footsteps, and immediately saw why Mrs Norris was so smug. Mr Filch came into view, an evil grin spread across his thin face.

"There they are professor! They were on the third-floor, they were! Trouble makers, the pair of them! I say we stick them in the dungeons until Christmas. Oh, I wish a good beating was still a punishment around here." Mr Filch cried out, sounding overly excited at having spotted Mara and Harry.

Then a familiar figure skulked around the corner. His dark eyes were cold and furious, his lips curled and his black robes gliding along behind him. Harry felt his stomach sink as Severus Snape strode down the corridor behind Mr Filch. Mara gulped beside him, obviously just as petrified as Harry. They had not spoken to words with Snape since their argument in potions that day, and had instead cleverly avoided annoying him at any costs. But it seemed nothing, not even the minister for magic himself, was going to help them now.

"Well, well, well…" Snape said in a triumphant sort of voice.

He was right in front of them now, barely inches away from their faces. His smug expression could not be hidden. Harry and Mara stood firm, determined not to show how afraid they really were at the presence of this man.

"Perhaps one of you little dunderheads can tell me what you were strictly told at the start of term feast?"

Harry and Mara shared a quick glance at each other, before looking back at Snape.

"We were told what houses we were in, sir." Mara said. Snape's eyes snapped to Mara's face, his expression growing more and more furious. Harry willed Sirius to come around the corner, to have wondered what was taking them so long and come looking for them. But he didn't.

"Twenty points from Slytherin, Miss Lestrange, for your insufferable cheek that you show no signs of diminishing."

Mara didn't even seem to care all that much. She kept her chin high, just as she had done that day in the dungeons.

"Perhaps you can give a more satisfactory answer, Mr Potter?"

"We were told to go to bed, sir." Harry said, determined not to show Snape any sign of weakness.

Snape looked infuriated. He grabbed Harry and Mara by the forearm and dragged them down the corridor. He was a tall man, much taller than Harry and Mara, so they struggled to keep up with his long strides. He didn't care when they fell over, he just hauled them back up again and carried on dragging them. Harry thought he was taking them to the headmaster. Maybe he really was going to be beaten like Filch had said. Or maybe Snape was going to lock them in the dungeons for a week without food or water.

Harry was shocked when they arrived outside Sirius's classroom. Snape let go of Harry for a fraction of a second, whipping out is wand and opening the door with a swish motion. He grabbed Harry again, and trailed them both down the empty, dimly lit classroom.

"BLACK!" He thundered. Harry jumped. Now he was truly terrified.

Sirius appeared at the front of the room. He looked completely shocked by what he saw, but his expression soon turned into the most ferocious face Harry had seen in his whole life. Sirius charged up the classroom.

"LET GO OF THEM! HOW DARE YOU! LET GO OF THEM!" He bellowed. Harry felt Snape release his grip on his arm, where he was sure there would be a bruise left. Snape shoved him forward roughly. Harry would have fallen if Sirius hadn't caught him. Sirius was already directly in front of Snape, who was still clutching Mara tightly, her face white as a ghost. Sirius grabbed Harry gently and bent down to his height.

"Did he hurt you?" He demanded.

Harry felt this probably wasn't the time to mention his ache where Snape had grabbed him. He shook his head quickly, staring Sirius straight in the eye.

"Get behind me." Sirius said, pushing Harry behind him and rounding on Snape.

"You need to teach your godson to have some respect. Some manners wouldn't go a miss, either. But what can we expect, the boy was literally raised by dogs." Snape said in an icy tone.

"Let her go." Sirius said sternly. Harry could tell it was taking everything Sirius had not to attack Snape right now or hex him across the room.

"The boy is yours by right," Snape said. "the girl is not. She is in Slytherin, and as Head of Slytherin House, her discipline falls to me, not you."

Sirius was silent. Harry felt his heart pounding. Sirius did have a right to Mara, a direct link to her was all he needed. But it was useless. Sirius could not explain this now without telling Mara who her father was…something that Harry knew, deep down, he wasn't ready to do. He softly grabbed Sirius's arm, trying to tell him it was ok, that maybe now was the time to tell Mara once and for all…but he ignored him.

"If you have a problem, you can take it out with Dumbledore. The girl stays here." Sirius said. Harry could not see his face from where he was, but he could tell by his voice that it wasn't going to be long before Sirius truly lost it.

"She comes with me back to the dungeons." Snape said. Sirius's breathing quickened, as did Harry's. Mara looked worried, glaring at Sirius with pleading eyes. But Harry knew that if Sirius was breathing, he was not letting her leave the room with Snape.

"The girl has been in my care for weeks. I have enough rights to her. Let her go, Snape."

Snape showed no signs of letting Mara go. He almost seemed to be enjoying tormenting Sirius like this. If anything, his grip on her tightened, so much so that Mara let out a wince.

"Isn't it bad enough, Black, that you've already messed up one child's life, let alone another. It amazes me you're allowed any near these children, you have the responsibility skills of- "

But Snape never finished his sentence. He was drowned out by Sirius's loud shout of "STUPEFY!" that hit Snape square in the chest. He flew off his feet, soaring through the air and landing with a loud smash at the back of the classroom. His grip on Mara, however, was so strong that she too was thrown through the air. Sirius quickly sent a cushioning charm her way, and she landed with a light thud not far away from where Snape's still body lay. She immediately got up and ran over to Harry and Sirius, who greeted her by pulling her into a hug, before turning and pulling Harry, too, into the embrace.

"Let's just leave him there." Sirius said, giving a victorious glance over at Snape. He walked up the classroom and stood right beside Snape's stunned body.

"Don't touch my kids." He said, before getting up and walking with Harry and Mara into his quarters.

Sirius later asked them what had caused the whole uproar in the first place. After everything that had happened that night, Harry wasn't really in the mood for lying to Sirius. He told him all about how the accidentally ended up on the third-floor, how they saw Mrs Norris, how they'd ended up in a room with a massive three-headed dog and how they ran into Snape. Sirius listened until they had both finished. He summoned them two hot chocolates, and sat down opposite them as they drank.

"You were both right," he said, "The dog is there to protect something. Something that can be very dangerous in the wrong hands."

"You mean Voldemort?" Mara asked.

Sirius nodded. "Yes, Voldemort is the main one. But there are other people who must not find what is in there. I need you both to promise me never to go up there again. Fluffy isn't trained to not attack you just because you are kids."

Harry nearly choked on his drink. "Did you just say Fluffy?"

Sirius grinned. "He's Hagrid's. Trust Hagrid to give him a name like Fluffy."

Harry and Mara laughed. Neither of them asked any more questions. They were far too exhausted to even attempt to get answers out of Sirius. Mara drank up the rest of her hot chocolate, and left to go to bed. She said goodnight to Harry and Sirius before walking through the door into their bedroom.

Sirius had his arm tightly around Harry on the couch. Harry loved having Mara around, she was like a sister more than a friend, but he also loved these moments where he got to be alone with Sirius for a while. Sometimes he missed the old days, the days back in Grimmauld Place, where he woke up to Sirius shouting at Kreacher most mornings. He missed the house, his bedroom and most importantly, he missed Remus.

"Have you heard from Remus lately?" Harry asked Sirius.

"Yes, he flooed this morning. Good news, he's going to come and stay at Hogwarts's for Christmas. He'd dying to see you. And, don't tell him I said this, but I miss the old beggar too."

Harry laughed. He now had something to look forward to. Christmas was still a good month away, but the excitement should be enough to keep him going.

"Aren't you tired?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, but I'm ok. Tomorrow's Saturday anyway, so I can afford another lie in."

Sirius chuckled. "I was thinking we could go somewhere tomorrow? Mara, you and me? Me and your dad, we used to have this special place where we would go to practice flying. You can finally show me your skills properly! I hear Mara isn't too bad either."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Harry replied. "Sirius, can I ask you something?"

Sirius snorted. "You're going to anyway, so you might as well."

"Easier to ask for forgiveness than permission, right?"

"Correct." Sirius ruffled Harry's already untidy hair. "What were you going to ask?"

"Why didn't you just tell Snape? Earlier on, when he said you only had rights to me and not Mara, why didn't you just say."

Sirius was silent for a moment before answering. "Many reasons, Harry. You know when you're angry and you say something you don't necessarily mean? It would have been like that. I would have been saying something in my anger that I would later regret. And it's a big deal, Mara deserves to find out about her father properly, when the time is right for her. Not through a petty argument with some jackass who is still holding a grudge. It may have made things easier in the moment, but not in the long run. Mara would hate me and her father's memory if she found out her parentage like that."

Harry understood what Sirius meant. He cared so much about Mara, that he didn't want to risk causing her any hurt at all. Just how he had stood in-between Snape and Harry…to stop Harry from getting hurt in any way. Harry glanced up at his godfather, who was glancing straight back down at him. Harry really didn't know what he would do without Sirius beside him every day. And in that moment, he had never been so glad to have Sirius Black as his godfather.

Harry stayed with Sirius for an hour before going to bed. Luckily, Sirius still had quite a lot of Dreamless Sleep available, as Harry doubted Snape would ever give him anymore for the rest of his life. Sirius had given Harry the vial to take when he was ready to sleep, as Harry was planning to do some reading first.

Harry said goodnight to Sirius and walked into his bedroom. Mara was still awake, despite having gone to bed over an hour ago, and was sitting up reading her Charms textbook. She smiled at Harry when he walked in. Harry climbed into his bed and set the vial on his bedside table. Mara also had a bedside table, but the room was so tiny they were very nearly touching. Harry lifted out his Defence textbook and began to read. They both read in silence for a while. It was Mara who lay down to go to sleep first, setting her wand on her bedside table after turning its light out. Harry, too, decided he wanted to go to sleep.

He took off his glasses and set his defence textbook on the floor. He lay down and was just about to drink his potion when Mara spoke.

"I don't think we'll ever be able to go to Potions class again."

"Is that really such a bad thing?" Harry said sarcastically.

Mara giggled. "I honestly thought Snape was going to kill me tonight."

"Sirius wouldn't have let him leave with you, Mara."

"Sirius is a very brave bloke, stunning Snape like that. I reckon Dumbledore himself will be down in the morning to give him a firm talking to."

Harry fought the urge to laugh at the concept of Sirius, a professor, in trouble with the headmaster. He knew that Sirius had been a terror during his own school days, causing trouble left, right and centre with Remus and Harry's dad. Sirius had told him so many stories all about their adventures in Hogwarts, he had begged to hear them when he had been younger. He used to hold on to Sirius's leg until he agreed to tell him more stories. It seemed strange, but it made Harry feel almost close to his dad.

Harry drank the vial of Dreamless Sleep and immediately felt even more tired than before, if that was even possible.

"It's strange." Mara said, sounding half asleep herself.

"What… is..?" Harry asked.

"Sirius...he called me...his kid..."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note** : _Hey guys, sorry I didn't get this chapter uploaded yesterday! But here it is nonetheless! So a lot happens in this chapter, especially with Sirius and Mara! Enjoy and let me know what you think!_

The weeks rolled by and Hogwarts was soon covered in a layer of snow. Harry had not mentioned the three-headed to Sirius again, but it was the main topic of conversation between Ron, Mara, Hermione and himself. But as Christmas approached, they found themselves so knee deep in homework and essays that they rarely had time to even think of anything else.

Finally, the end of term arrived and Harry was very much looking forward to just spending time with Mara and Sirius. Mara was originally going to go home for Christmas, but her Aunt Esme had written to her a week before the holidays stating she would be busy working over Christmas. Mara had no choice but to sign up to stay at Hogwarts, but she didn't seem to mind all that much.

"It's not really a big deal," She said one night in Sirius's quarters, "Esme is always working, even when I am there. I swear I spent more time in her office as a child than in my house."

Harry had laughed and shot a glance over at Sirius, who seemed to be delighted that Mara would be staying for Christmas with them. Harry could tell that now Sirius knew about Mara, he wanted her with them for the holidays. Sirius had always made a big deal out of Christmas when Harry was growing up. Every year he would buy him all sorts of gifts and spoil him rotten. Remus, too, had always loved Christmas at Grimmauld place. They would have a large dinner together, just the three of them, and spend the rest of the day playing tricks on each other.

Christmas Eve arrived, and Harry woke early to find Mara still fast asleep. He assumed Sirius, too, would still be in bed so he put on his hoodie over his pyjamas and left the bedroom quietly. Sirius, to his surprise, was sitting on the couch. He smiled when he saw Harry enter the room, and waved him over to join him. Harry sat down next to Sirius.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Sirius looked down at him with a grin on his face.

"I was wrapping presents for you guys." He said.

Harry felt excitement race through him.

"Time for breakfast I think." Sirius said. He waved his wand and summoned a table full of food. There was toast, eggs, bacon, sausages…everything! They rarely ate breakfast in the great hall anymore, eating with Sirius meant that they could sleep in a bit longer in the morning.

"Is Mara still asleep?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded. "Sirius?" he asked.

"Harry?"

"Are you glad Mara is here for the holidays?"

Sirius looked taken aback. "Of course, I am!"

"Did Regulus like Christmas?"

Harry could see the effect of his words on Sirius's face immediately.

"Not really… he never really liked it much when we were kids. My family weren't big Christmas celebrators. I always loved it, but. That's why I always went to your dads. His parents loved it, as did James. I would spend the whole day there."

"Do you think Mara won't like Christmas then?" Harry asked.

Sirius sighed. "Who knows? She seems to like it this far."

"Suppose so."

Harry and Sirius sat down at the table to have breakfast. Harry stuck with his regular toast and pumpkin juice, while Sirius enjoyed a full plate. Mara appeared ten minutes later, her curly hair wild about her head. She yawned as she sat down at the table, grabbing a piece of toast and poring herself some pumpkin juice.

"Morning." She mumbled. If living with Mara had taught him one thing, it was that she was not a morning person at all.

"Still tired?" Sirius asked, opening that mornings Daily Prophet.

"That's what you get for staying up all night reading." Harry said. Mara kicked him playfully under the table, and Harry kicked her back.

Sirius rolled his eyes, but Harry could see him smiling.

The fireplace behind them suddenly roared green and the tall figure of Albus Dumbledore stepped out. He was dressed in a red set of robes, no doubt for the Christmas season. He was smiling ear to ear, his eyes gleaming behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Morning, Sirius! Harry, Mara!" He said cheerfully.

"Hello. Albus." Sirius said rather bluntly. Sirius and Dumbledore had not been on good terms ever since the whole Snape incident. Dumbledore had not taken too kindly to Sirius's actions, and had threatened him with a suspension should he ever attack a teacher again. Sirius had apologised, but Harry knew he wasn't at all sorry and he would do it again. When it came to protecting Harry, and now Mara, there was nothing Sirius wouldn't do.

"Hello, Professor." Mara and Harry said, smiling friendlily at him. Dumbledore sat down at the table with them, and began helping himself to some eggs and toast. Sirius was watching him closely, but Dumbledore didn't seem to even notice.

"Can I help you with something?" Sirius asked, his tone not very welcoming.

"Ah, I came to deliver these parcels- or rather gifts- for Harry and Mara." Dumbledore said, his gaze turning to them both as they continued to eat their breakfast.

"Gifts?" Sirius asked, his face questioning.

Dumbledore stuck his hand inside a pocket in his robes. He lifted out two parcels, one medium sized and one smaller. He set them on the table and looked up at the two of them.

"These are gifts to you that were left in my possession… left by your fathers." Dumbledore said, watching the two of them very closely. Sirius was also watching, but his glance was firmly on Dumbledore. Harry's heart leaped in his chest, but Sirius's face was twisting in his growing anger. Harry could see why. Mara had nearly fallen off her chair. It then occurred to Harry how little about herself that Mara truly knew. She knew her mother was in Azkaban, she knew nothing of her father, nothing of her family or heritage… At least Harry knew about his parents. Mara didn't even know she had a father, which is probably why upon hearing this, she turned deadly white.

"Albus…" Sirius half growled, "no, not here."

Dumbledore smiled. "I have no intentions, my boy. I am simply giving the girl a gift from her father."

"Well you've given it. Now you can go."

Dumbledore seemed to sense he had out stayed his welcome as he immediately stood. He walked over to the fireplace, turning back to the three of them.

"Bye, children! Sirius!" He said, before standing in the flames and disappearing in an explosion of green.

There was an eerily quiet silence that followed Dumbledore's departure. Mara stood up, her legs very wobbly as she walked around the table and lifted one of the gifts. She checked the tag, and read out a message.

" _Harry_ \- _Your father left this is my possession before he died. It is about time it was returned to you. Use it well_."

Mara handed Harry the parcel, who held it delicately. He wasn't one to open presents before Christmas, but he wanted so badly to know what was inside. He tore back the paper to reveal a shiny piece of cloth. He lifted it out. It was a cloak.

He heard Sirius gasp loudly beside him. "James's invisibility cloak! So, that's where it went!"

"Did you just say invisibility cloak?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I did. It was your dads alright. We used to hide under it all the time and play all sorts of pranks. It went missing after he died, or so I thought. He must have given it over to Dumbledore beforehand. That old coots had it this whole bloody time!"

Harry stood up and pulled the cloak on. It felt weird. He could feel himself, but he couldn't see himself at all.

"This is amazing!" Harry said as Sirius laughed. But then they turned to Mara. She had already opened her parcel, the wrappings on the floor around her. But she was not celebrating like Harry. She was standing still, tears rolling down her face, her hand clutched around something. She looked up, her black eyes shining with her tears, before turning and running from the room. She ran down the classroom and out of the door. Harry turned to run after her, but Sirius grabbed his shoulder.

"She needs to be alone, Harry." He said,

Harry looked down and saw the tag that had been attached to Mara's parcel. He picked it up and read it, his heart pounding.

 _'_ _To my beautiful Mara, love always, Dad'_

"No…" Harry whispered, "What she needs is the truth." And he tore from the room after his best friend, ignoring Sirius's cries to come back.

Sirius knew where the girl was, but he needed to give her time. He had climbed the steps to the Owlery, and stood watching her. She was curled up in an alcove, her knees tucked under her chin and her arms wrapped around them. She looked so small. So, young and so unaware, and Sirius was about to destroy that. He had to. This _was his brother's child_ , he couldn't lie to her anymore. Having her so near the past few months had been a blessing and a curse. In a way, it felt as if a part of Regulus was there with him. Something good that had come from the bad in him. But at the same time, he was guilt ridden. How could he tell this young girl that her father had been a death eater? That her mother hated her? And that she had been hidden away from him, from her uncle, for so long.

Sirius walked over to her, her head snapping up at the sound of his footsteps. She didn't say anything, she simply put her head back down and carried on staring at nothing. Sirius sat down beside her.

"It's freezing up here. You'll catch pneumonia sitting out." He said softly.

Mara's eyes flashed up to look at him, and she shrugged.

"The cold doesn't bother me much." She murmured.

"I can tell." Sirius said.

She gave a weak smile to him before turning away.

"What was in the parcel?" He asked.

Mara reached out her hand and something silver fell into Sirius's palm. It was a necklace, a silver chain with a silver heart locket charm. There was a black diamond on the centre. Sirius opened the necklace to find a message carved inside- 'with you always, R.A.B'.

Mara turned back to look at Sirius. "I don't know what that means… the whole R.A.B. thing."

Sirius closed the locket over. He closed his eyes, gathering every piece of strength he could find.

"Regulus Arcturus Black." He said, his voice strong. Mara's face went pale, her eyes full of wondering.

"How'd you know that?" She asked, a tone of surprise and anger in her voice.

"He was my brother." Sirius's voice was not so strong this time, but he was determined to stay as in control as possible.

"I want to tell you a story." Sirius said, Mara's face full of questions as her breathing quickened and her body shook. "There was once a wizard, who was born into a pure-blood family. They had high expectations, believed very deeply in blood purity and all that rubbish. He was the younger son, a model child compared to his older brother who was not only sorted into Gryffindor despite generations of Slytherin's, but didn't care about blood purity. This wizard, he was a shy child who depended on his brother to be his voice. When he was sorted into a different house when he arrived at Hogwarts, he didn't know what to do. He fell into the wrong crowd. As the brothers grew, they also grew apart. One of them believing so strongly in blood purity that he joined the death eaters when he was only sixteen. But something changed it all. He realised he could not do what Voldemort expected of him. He wanted to get away. But then, he was going to be a dad. He stayed for his child. He was captured by Voldemort, held prisoner and tortured. But then, when his child was a year old, he escaped with her. He took her to a safe place, somewhere she would not be found, with someone who he trusted would look after the most precious thing in his life. He went back to Voldemort, to kill him, to make sure his daughter would never be in danger again. But he never came back. He died protecting the one thing in his life that was good. The one thing he loved more than anything else in the world."

Mara was crying. But they were not angry tears, they were understanding tears.

"That wizard, Mara, was your father. My younger brother." Sirius said, putting his arm around the girl who was crying uncontrollably. She leaned her head into his chest, and there she lay, crying until Sirius was sure she didn't have any tears left.

"That is what it is to be loved unconditionally, Mara. He loved you so much." Sirius reached into his robes and pulled out Regulus's letter. He had read it so many times, he knew it completely by heart now. He handed it to Mara, who wiped her eyes on her sleeves and read the letter, her face full with concentration.

When she had finished, Sirius had expected her to get up, to run away and tear the castle apart. But she didn't. She lifted the letter and hugged it against her, her eyes now full of longing.

"You have his eyes." Sirius said.

Mara smiled as best she could. Sirius couldn't understand why she wasn't angry, why she was being so calm.

"Mara… he wasn't a bad- "

"Person. I know. He loved me so much… so much that he died for me. And I can't even remember him." Mara sobbed.

Sirius hugged her close to him, his hand running through her hair.

"It doesn't bother me he was a death eater. He changed, he proved that deep down he wasn't all bad. He could love." She said. "He was your brother? That's why you've been so nice to me. You're my uncle…"

"Is that ok with you?" Sirius asked.

Mara hugged him hard, which Sirius translated as a yes.

"What about Harry?" Mara said.

"Harry knows. He has done since the night of the troll. He wanted to tell you, he hated lying to you, but I begged him not to. I wasn't ready for you to know. I wanted to tell you myself, in my own time."

Mara nodded, and continued hugging into Sirius.

"Come on. We'll catch our death out here." He said. Him and Mara stood up, walking out of the alcove and near the door. Mara stopped, and turned to Sirius.

"Can you put this on for me please?" She asked, holding out the silver locket.

Sirius nodded, and attached the clasp around Mara's neck.

They walked out of the Owlery and down towards Sirius's quarters, where he was hoping Harry had returned. They reached his classroom moments later to find Harry on the couch, waiting for them next to a familiar face.

Remus smiled when he saw Sirius enter the room. He stood up and hugged him, Harry running over to check on Mara. Sirius turned to look at them. He felt a weight lifted off his shoulders. He had his friend here, he had his niece and his whole world.

Sirius knew that wherever these kids were, is where he wanted to be. They were everything, his whole reason for existence. He owed it to his brother and to his best friend to keep these two things, the two most precious things in their lives, safe and happy. And that was exactly what he was intending to do.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day was probably one of the best Christmas's Harry had ever had. He woke early, the sound of Mara shouting his name dragging him out of his deep sleep. She was beside him, shouting his name in his ear.

"Harry! Wake up it's Christmas!"

Harry was suddenly very awake. He quickly sat up, found his glasses and placed them on his face. He smiled at Mara, who was grinning ear to ear. She grabbed his arm, dragging him out of bed.

"Come on! Sirius and Remus are up already!" She shrieked.

Mara threw open their bedroom door. Sirius was standing beside the fire, smiling and laughing with Remus who was sitting at the table looking tired as usual, but still smiling away. The couch was filled with two piles of presents, green parcels for Harry and red for Mara. There was also a small pile on the coffee table for Sirius and Remus.

"Merry Christmas, kids." Sirius said cheerily.

"Merry Christmas guys!" Remus said.

Harry and Mara both said Happy Christmas back, before moving towards the couch, desperate to open their presents.

"Go on then." Sirius said, rolling his eyes as he poured himself some coffee and helped himself to a slice of toast.

Harry unwrapped his first present to reveal a pair of blue pin-striped pyjamas. Mara, too, had also just received a pair of purple pyjamas. Harry gave Sirius a questioning look. Sirius didn't buy him clothes, only when he needed them desperately. And as Harry had not grown in so long, they very rarely needed to go shopping. It was probably mainly due to the fact Harry hated shopping, so Sirius often complained of how all his clothes had holes in them and people would think he was being mistreated.

"I'm fed up of looking at the both of you in those rags you call pyjamas." Sirius laughed.

"He wrote to me a while back. I picked them out for you both. Not to spoil the surprise but a lot of these presents are new clothes and I must agree with Sirius. You both need them." Remus said, smirking over the tip of his mug.

They weren't kidding. Harry opened more presents to reveal another set of pyjamas, along with two new hoodies, a pair of new jeans and two t-shirts. Ron's mum, Mrs Weasley, had also sent him a homemade jumper with a large 'H' on the front. It was very soft, and Sirius seemed very fond of it.

"Get Mrs Weasley to knit me a doggy one, will you?" He said to Harry who couldn't help but laugh.

Mara had also received a Weasley jumper that she had pulled on over her pyjamas. She, too, had received two new sets of pyjamas, a new jumper, a hoodie, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Shopping for girls is so much harder, I must say." Remus said as Mara gave him a thank you hug.

Now it was time for the big presents. Ron had gotten both Harry and Mara a large box of chocolate frogs each. Hermione had purchased Harry a book all about English Quidditch players while she had gotten Mara a homework planner.

"Like I need a planner," Mara sighed, "She even has to make Christmas all about school work!"

Remus had gotten Harry a large box of liquorice wands, along with a collection of books all about different hexes, including great ones for pranks.

"Don't make me regret buying you that. I thought it would be educational. Just keep it away from Sirius." Remus said.

Harry laughed. Remus had gotten Mara a large box of Bertie Bots every flavour beans, which she appreciated greatly and challenged Harry to a competition to see who could eat the most disgusting one. Harry now had three presents left, one of which was so big it was on the floor. One was from Hagrid, which was a wooden flute that looked hand carved. The last two were from Sirius. One of them was small, which he opened first. It was perhaps the strangest gift Harry had ever received. It was a small vial, filled with a silvery liquid.

"I'll explain later." Sirius said, obviously seeing Harry's confused expression. Harry lifted the last present off the floor and unwrapped it. He gasped out loud. It was a broomstick, but not just any old broomstick, it was a Nimbus 2000. Harry had seen them in the summer when he had gone to Diagon Alley with Sirius. He had stared longing through the glass before being dragged away. But now he had one, his very own Nimbus.

Harry ran over to Sirius and hugged him hard. Sirius lifted him off his feet and held him close.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! But-but wasn't it expensive?" Harry said.

Sirius smirked. "You can't ask the price of your presents, Harry."

Harry knew that meant yes. He looked over at Mara, who had just opened her present from Sirius. It was a frame, a picture frame. Harry looked closer to see a man in the photo waving at him. He had dark hair, well defined cheekbones and black eyes. Sirius had given Mara the picture of Regulus that had once sat in the drawing room in Grimmauld Place…the only picture she had of her father. Mara set the picture down and turned to Sirius. She didn't say anything, but she wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her close. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up to see Remus standing beside him smiling.

"I'd say you have the best family in the world, Harry."

Christmas Dinner in the great hall was incredible. Instead of four tables, there was one table set for everyone who had remained at Hogwarts, which wasn't that many as most people had gone home. Hermione was included, much to Mara's relief. Ron and his brothers had stayed though, and were sitting across from Harry at dinner, which was some of the best food he had ever tasted. After dinner, Harry, Ron, Mara, Fred and George went outside to have a snowball fight that lasted for hours. They were all nearly completely soaked through when they decided to head back inside.

As the castle was so empty, they decided to play a massive game of hide and seek on the first and second floors. They played for hours, or until Ron accused Fred and George of cheating as they always seemed to know where everyone was hiding. After that, the Weasley's went up to Gryffindor Tower while Harry and Mara returned to Sirius's quarters.

Sirius was having a firewhiskey with Remus on the couch, both laughing as Harry and Mara walked in. Harry went into his room to change out of his wet clothes and into something warm. He walked back out holding the vial with the silver liquid Sirius had gotten him in one hand. Mara vanished to get changed also, so Harry sat down next to Sirius on the couch.

"You still haven't told me what this is."

Sirius looked down at him and smiled.

"It's a memory." He said.

"A memory?" Harry asked.

Sirius nodded. "I thought you would like to see something. Something I should have shown you years ago, but I put it off as I thought you were too young."

Harry was very confused, but he nodded anyway. Sirius stood up and reached out a hand to Harry.

"Come on." He said. Harry grabbed Sirius's hand and followed him out of the room. They were now in the empty and dimly lit classroom. Sirius walked over to the cabinet behind his desk, and lifted out what appeared to be a large bowl. He set it down on the desk in front of Harry.

"It's called a Pensieve." Sirius said.

Harry looked in to see the silvery liquid, like the one in the vial, gliding around the bowl.

"Open the vial and power the memory in." Sirius instructed.

Harry was still confused, but he opened the vial in his hand and gently poured the liquid into the Pensieve. The surface immediately began to swirl. Harry bent over further to watch it, when Sirius put his hand on the back of his head.

"Put your head in. Trust me." He said.

Harry put his head in the liquid and felt himself be suddenly tugged down, like he was falling. Sirius was by his side, and then black shapes flew passed him, before settling down. Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was in a house, in a cosy living room that was decorated with holly and mistletoe for Christmas. There was a tree in one corner, covered with lights and baubles of all different colours. There was a roaring fire, the heat blazing through the room. Then Harry noticed the people and he gasped.

"They can't see us, don't worry." Sirius said at his side.

But the problem was… Harry was looking at Sirius, or at least a younger version of him. He was sitting on the couch next to the tree, right beside… Remus! Or at least a younger looking Remus, though still dressed in his shabby robes. Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"That's you." He said to the Sirius who was standing beside him, "And that's Remus."

Sirius smiled. "I bet you know who they are." He said, pointing to a couple on the other couch. He was right, Harry knew who they were immediately. The man had black messy hair, was wearing glasses on his face and had a smile on his lips. James Potter was practically glowing. The woman next to him had red hair, a beautiful face with a grin spread wide and bright, emerald green eyes. Harry's eyes. Lily Potter was just as beautiful as she was in photographs. And on her knee, Harry saw, was a baby with a small amount of black hair and green eyes. Harry knew he was looking at himself, looking at his parents… Looking at what could have been.

"I think Harry loves his new junior broom, don't you, Prongs?" young Sirius laughed.

James smiled. "He'll be a right good flyer one day."

"He has to learn to walk first, boys." Lily said, lifting baby Harry above her head and blowing a raspberry on his stomach. Baby Harry gurgled in delight.

"Not a bad first Christmas, eh Harry?" Remus said, grinning at the small boy.

"Thank you both so much for coming. I'm so glad Harry got to have his first Christmas with you both here." Lily said.

"Pity Peter couldn't make it." James said, standing up and taking a fussing baby Harry off Lily's knee so she could stand up. James held Harry close to him, and began making faces.

"That's lovely, James." Sirius laughed.

"Harry, guess what? Your godfather thinks he can do better!" James joked. Sirius stood up and held out his hands to baby Harry, who immediately held out his small arms to him.

"He loves his Padfoot." Remus said, also standing up to get a better look at Harry.

"Too right he does! Who's the best godfather, Harry?" The baby gurgled and giggled in Sirius's arms before reaching out for James again. James took him and lifted a brown teddy bear from under the tree. He placed it in between himself and baby Harry, who began to stroke it with his small hand. Lily came back into the room carrying a tray of drinks and cakes for everyone. She put the tray down and turned to James.

"It's bedtime, Harry, come to mummy." Baby Harry's eyes had begun to close on his dad's shoulder as Lily took him back and balanced him on her hip.

"Say goodnight to Moony and Padfoot, Harry." Lily said, walking over so Remus and Sirius could say goodnight to the tired baby in her arms.

"Goodnight, Harry! Hope you enjoyed your first ever Christmas." Remus said as he tickled under baby Harry's chin and stroked his cheek.

"Night, Harry. Happy Christmas, our boy." Sirius said as he lay a kiss on the baby's head. Lily turned around to leave the room when James caught her gently by the arm.

"Mistletoe…" he whispered. Lily looked up and smiled. James kissed her gently on the lips, before breaking apart and stroking Harry's head affectionately, who was still in his mother's arms.

"I love you both, so much." James said.

"I love you more." Lily said, and then she turned and walked out the door and up the stairs.

"Can we follow?" Harry asked older Sirius who nodded in response. Harry followed Lily upstairs into a baby's nursery. She was standing by his crib, stroking his head and humming to him. Baby Harry had already fallen fast asleep, and was breathing in and out gently. Lily smiled at her sleeping baby son as Harry, the real Harry, stood behind her.

"Happy Christmas, Harry." She whispered, and then she vanished.

Harry felt himself being tugged upwards and before he could catch his breath he was standing back in Sirius's classroom, Sirius himself standing opposite him.

"I thought you'd like to see your first Christmas." Sirius said.

Harry couldn't put into words the emotions he was feeling. He walked around the table and hugged Sirius. It had been one of the most amazing things Harry had ever seen. He had got to see his parents, not just through a photograph but physically see them. They had been so happy, so content with their life and their family. They had loved Harry so much, loved each other so much…and it had all been taken away from them so quickly.

And Sirius and Remus, they had given up their lives for Harry. Given up having their own children, all to look after Harry. Because their friendship had been so strong.

"You two ok?" a voice from behind him said.

Harry turned to see Remus standing behind him, suddenly looking much older than he ever had before. Harry stretched out his arm, the other still around Sirius, and pulled Remus into the hug too. They both hugged him back, Sirius stroking Harry's hair.

"What's brought all this on?" Remus asked as Harry broke away.

"Thank you," Harry said, "Both of you. For taking care of me all these years."

"We wouldn't have had it any other way." Sirius said, looking at Harry with a gleam in his eye and a smile on his face.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** _Hey guys! I'm going to try and upload a new chapter every other day from now on. Please leave me a review if you can and let me know what you think! Thank you all so much for your support! Enjoy!_ _J_

After the holidays, things quickly returned to normal. Remus left two weeks after Christmas, promising Harry to write at least every month. Classes started as the spring term began, and once again Harry found himself knee deep with homework and essays. He spent most of his free time in the library with Mara, Ron and Hermione, trying to get as much of his work finished as possible.

It was the beginning of February. The white grounds had finally melted, but the outdoor air still carried a chill. It was a Thursday night, which meant Harry, Mara, Hermione and Ron were camping out in the library attempting to finish off their Charms and Transfiguration essays for the next day. Hermione had, of course, already completed hers, so she was simply reading a book across from Harry. Harry and Ron had not even begun their essays, not knowing where to even begin. Mara was nearly finished, having stayed up late the previous night while Harry decided to play chess with Sirius and go to bed. Sirius was not all that strict about homework, especially not when the deadline wasn't the following day. However, he wanted Harry and Mara to do well in school, so he had taken to speaking to their teachers every so often to ask how they were doing.

"This is impossible." Ron moaned, slamming his head down on the table on top of his parchment.

Hermione's head snapped up from her book.

"You shouldn't have left it to now, Ronald. You've had since Monday." She said, a frown on her face.

"Funny enough, Hermione, I've had other homework to do." Ron protested.

Hermione sorted. "Oh, please! You were sitting sorting out your chocolate frog card collection last night."

Mara laughed, causing Hermione to give her a stern look also.

"Oh, come on, Hermione! Lighten up!" She said, finally putting down her quill as she finished her essays.

"I agree with Ron…" Harry sighed, "It's too hard!" Harry slammed his quill angrily on the table top and leaned back in his chair. He rubbed his face with his hands, knocking his glasses so they were lopsided on his face. He put them back into place before looking back at Ron, who had gone back to resting his head on the table. Hermione was staring at Harry with a disapproving look, and Mara was trying hard not to smirk.

"Here," Mara said, grabbing Harry's essay and laying it down in front of her, "I'll do this one, you make a start on the other one." Mara lifted her quill and began to correct what Harry had already written. He lifted a clean sheet of parchment, ready to start his other essay, when he caught Hermione's eye.

"What?" he said, beginning to write the introduction.

"That's cheating! Mara can't do your essay!" Hermione cried.

"She's only helping me out! We won't get caught." Harry argued.

Ron, who had finally lifted his head, had begun to copy what Mara was writing on Harry's essay. Hermione looked even more annoyed, so she stuck her head back in her book, ignoring all three of them.

An hour later Harry had finally finished his essay and Mara had finished his other one. Ron had managed to complete one of them, but had given up halfway through the other one. They all sat chatting quietly now, except Hermione who was still very angry with them all. She left ten minutes later, swinging her bag over her shoulder and strutting away with a very blunt goodbye. Ron left half an hour later, leaving Harry and Mara to clean up the books they had used. It was now after nine, meaning their curfew was over and they had to get back quickly. They said goodbye to an angry looking Madam Pince, and hurried out of the library. They walked down the corridors, not speaking or even daring to breathe too loudly. Then of course, the last thing they wanted to see appeared.

Mrs Norris was sitting in the middle of the corridor swishing her tail as always. She gave a meow when she saw Harry and Mara.

"Dammit." Harry said.

"This way!" Mara said, pulling Harry by the arm into a large room. The last thing they needed was Filch to go get Snape again, Sirius would surely lose his job this time. Mara pulled Harry into a smaller room where she closed the door behind them and stood behind it, listening for any movement. Harry realised the room was unfamiliar to him, he had never seen _that_ before.

Standing in the middle of the room was a tall mirror with writing written around its frame. Harry walked over to it. ' _The Mirror of Erised'_. Harry saw himself staring back at him, a scrawny boy with jet black hair, green eyes and a scar on his head. But then, someone else appeared next to him. A tall man, with the same black hair and glasses. Harry knew him well.

"Dad…?" he whispered. Just then a woman appeared, long red hair and green eyes immediately stood out. He knew her well, too.

"Mum…?"

Mara's head snapped around. She walked over from the door where she had remained listening. She stood next to Harry, and she gasped out loud.

"You see them too?! My parents?! That's my mum- "but Harry stopped himself when he saw the look on Mara's face. He couldn't understand it. Why was Mara so troubled by the appearance of his parents? Harry whipped around, hoping that maybe, just maybe, there was a chance it could be true. That they could really be there right behind him, smiling down at him. But there was nothing there… just the darkness and emptiness of the room.

Harry looked back up at their smiling faces, and then back at Mara. Her hand was outstretched, her eyes filled with tears and her expression, like Harry's, filled with longing.

"Come on… We better go." She croaked out, wiping her eyes as she turned around and walked towards the door. Harry followed her, although extremely reluctantly. He had to see them again, he had to. He made a mental note not to mention it to Sirius, and by the look on Mara's face, it looked unlikely she was going to mention it either.

They arrived in Sirius's quarters five minutes later, Mrs Norris having completely disappeared. It seemed likely she was lurking somewhere else in the castle. Sirius was on the couch, his usual glass of firewhiskey in his hand. He looked relieved when Harry and Mara appeared through the door.

"Where have you been? It's well passed your curfew!" Sirius demanded.

"Sorry, we were helping Madam Pince in the library." Harry explained, which wasn't technically a lie. Harry had never been able to lie to Sirius anyway. Somehow, he always knew. When Harry had been younger, if he ever broke something or done something wrong, he would try to lie about it. Sirius would just look at him in silence, and keep looking at him until he eventually told the truth. Maybe it was doggy intuition? Harry didn't really know.

This time, however, Sirius didn't question them. They sat down next to him and had a very brief chat about their day. Mara announced she was tired, and she went to bed only ten minutes later.

"Is she ok?" Sirius asked when the bedroom door closed.

"Yeah, she's fine, I think." Harry mumbled, desperate to not mention the mirror and what he had seen.

Harry went to bed later that night to discover Mara still awake. He didn't attempt to talk to her, he guessed she wanted to be left alone. He waited until he heard Sirius's door close over, and an extra half hour to ensure he was asleep. Mara also finally drifted off as Harry could hear her light breathing. He climbed out of bed silently, crept over to the chest of drawers and pulled out his father's invisibility cloak. He wrapped it around him, making sure he was full covered, and opened his bedroom door with a light creak.

He closed the door behind him. The room was dimly lit, the fire still glowing slightly in the darkness. Harry tip toed over towards to the door that lead to the classroom, opening it gently and shutting it behind him. He quickened his pace when he reached the classroom, before creeping out into the corridor. He remembered the way briefly, so he set off. It took him twenty minutes to located the mirror and the room again. But there it was.

And more importantly, there they were. Staring back at him, smiling and waving. Harry sat down on the cold ground in front of them, watching them with complete adoration. He didn't know how long he stayed there. Time seemed to stop, but eventually he knew he had to go back to Sirius's quarters. He unwillingly stood up, his legs numb.

"I'll come again tomorrow, ok?" Harry said to his parents in the mirror as they smiled and waved at him. Harry wrapped himself in the cloak once more and made his way back. Mara was still asleep by time he climbed back into bed. He closed his eyes, and for the first time in a long time, he wasn't afraid to go to sleep.

Harry visited the mirror every night for the next week. He didn't dare tell Sirius, or even Mara, who had not mentioned it once. He didn't breathe a word of it to Ron or Hermione either. Harry spent the most of his lessons counting down the hours until he could be back with his parents again. Every night he waited until he was sure Mara and Sirius were asleep, before climbing out of bed and sneaking off. Some nights he even brought a blanket with him, and he would just sit wrapped up on the cold floor for hours.

And there they remained, smiling and laughing, their eyes twinkling at their son. Harry wished more than anything that one night, they would be behind him, really, truly there.

"You come here often." A voice said from behind Harry.

Harry's heart leapt from his chest as he jumped up. He couldn't see anyone at first, but then again, the room was very dimly lit. Then he saw a man. A man with a long silver beard and a headful of silver hair, wearing a bright green nightgown, standing in the corner of the room.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir. I'm-I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be here- "Harry stumbled.

Dumbledore held up a hand and smiled. "My dear boy, don't apologise. It's only natural for you to be curious now that you have discovered the mirror of erised."

"What is it sir? When I stare into it… I see my mum and dad."

"I would have guessed that. This mirror, Harry, shows your hearts greatest desire. You, who have not known what it is like to have parents, desire them. So, when you gaze into the mirror, you see them standing there."

"So, it shows us what we want?" Harry asked.

"Yes and no. People mistake the mirrors true purpose, I think. Tomorrow it is being moved to a different home."

Harry felt his heart sink, his head cloud over.

"I must ask you to not go looking for it, Harry."

Harry looked up at Dumbledore. "What do you see, sir?"

Dumbledore smiled. "I see myself, holding a nice pair of woollen socks."

Harry didn't know if he believed him, but it was a very personal question.

"I will allow you to have tonight, Harry." Dumbledore said, turning and walking towards the door. He turned back to look at Harry just before he left.

"It is not good to dwell on dreams, Harry, and forget to live." And with that he was gone.

Harry sat back down on his usual spot. He stared at his mum and dad, and could not stop the tears from spilling as he thought about how he would never see them like this again. He lay down on the floor, curled into a ball, and closed his eyes.

"HARRY!"

Harry opened his eyes slowly as the morning light shone into the room. He rubbed them to discover he still had his glasses on. He sat up, feeling stiff, sore and ice cold. He was on the floor in the mirror room…except the space where the mirror had stood was now empty. It was gone. Harry felt a pang in his chest as he recalled Dumbledore's words the night before, but his thought was interrupted by another shout.

"HARRY! HARRY!"

Reality hit for Harry. It was the morning…which meant Sirius had woken up to discover him missing. He jumped up, feeling light headed as he done so, and rushed out of the room, his invisibility cloak in his hand. He ran down the corridor, where he ran straight in to something… or someone.

"Sorry, I was- "but then he saw who it was. The black cloak was swirling on the floor, the thin face and greasy hair as prominent as ever. The cold black eyes watching him closely. Snape really did not look happy.

"Potter! You have had this whole castle out looking for you!" Snape barked, grabbing Harry's wrist and dragging him down the corridor to Sirius's quarters. Sirius was going to kill him, if Snape didn't first.

They found Sirius before they reached his classroom. He was a few corridors away, shouting Harry's name in desperation and his face looking paler and older than ever.

"Found your brat, Black. You really are a pathetic excuse for a guardian." Snape spat as Harry pulled out of his grip and ran towards Sirius. Relief was immediately present over Sirius's face as he lifted Harry into his arms, holding him close.

"Harry, I was so worried! I thought someone had taken you! Don't you ever disappear like that again, do you hear me!" Sirius gasped.

"I won't. I'm really sorry." Harry said as he lay his head upon Sirius's shoulder.

Sirius put Harry down and turned to walk down the corridor, his arm tightly around Harry.

"Gratitude is often acknowledged, Black." Snape sneered.

Sirius stopped and turned to face Snape. "So is being a king bastard, Snape." He said, his voice full of hate.

Harry returned to Sirius's quarters to get changed. Mara was in their room looking frantic, and she pulled Harry into a hug as soon as he came in.

"Harry! Where were you?!" she demanded, her curly hair in Harry's eyes and tickling his face.

"I was at the mirror." Harry answered. He felt as though he could finally tell Mara about what he had been doing, so he explained about how he had been sneaking off in the middle of the night to see his parents in the mirror, and about what Dumbledore had said.

"Mara?" Harry asked when he finished.

"Mm-hm?" she answered, tuning to face him.

"What did you see in the mirror. I know now we all see different things… so what did you see?"

Mara looked down at her lap, before standing up and crossing the room to the picture on her bedside table. The one she had been given for Christmas.

"I saw me and him." She whispered, "I saw my dad, smiling and looking down at me with so much love on his face."

"Why did it upset you so much?" Harry asked.

Mara took a deep breath and set the photograph back on her bedside table carefully. "Because it wasn't real." She answered, before grabbing her bag and turning to leave the room.

Harry didn't mention the mirror again to anyone, especially not Mara. He never even told Sirius about it either. He just carried on every day as if the mirror never existed, and as if it hadn't impacted his life so much.

Sirius seemed to be wanting him nearby all the time now. He had put up wards on all the door in his quarters, so he would know if anyone came in or more importantly, if anyone went out.

"I was still in the castle." Harry said in protest.

"Yes, but no one knew where you were." Sirius said.

"Dumbledore did!" Harry argued.

"And Dumbledore took himself away to the ministry of magic before bothering to tell anyone!" Sirius nearly shouted. Harry knew his frustration was at Dumbledore, not at him, but it panicked him all the same.

One thing Harry looked forward to was his evenings with Sirius when Mara had gone to bed. He loved just sitting with his godfather, hearing stories and telling jokes. Sometimes he even flooed Remus to ask how he was, which saved him having to reply to letters. One evening, Harry and Sirius were sitting talking when the fireplace erupted green and Dumbledore appeared, wearing a set of crimson robes.

"Sirius, may I have a word?" he asked.

"Yes, ok." Sirius replied, still very bluntly in Harry's opinion.

"It's getting late Harry, why don't you go to bed?" Sirius said. Harry knew that it was too early for him to be going to bed, but he didn't want to argue with Sirius. He nodded and said goodnight, before turning and walking into his room. Mara was awake, sitting on her bed reading her potion's textbook.

"Bit early, aren't you?" She said when she saw Harry come in.

"Dumbledore's here," Harry said as he sat down on his bed and pulled his slippers off, "Wants a word with Sirius about something."

Mara looked curious. She suddenly jumped out of bed and scooted over to the door.

"What's got you so excited?" Harry asked.

"I didn't hear a silencing charm, did you?" Mara said, a mischievous grin spreading over her face. Harry quietly leaped from his bed and stood next to Mara. They both stood quietly, listening to the conversation on the other side of the door, which they could hear perfectly.

"I don't believe you, Albus! A teacher, one of your own, after it!" Sirius said.

"It must be true, Sirius. The troll on Halloween, it was no coincidence. It was a distraction." Dumbledore responded.

"Do we know who?" Sirius asked, a clear hint of irritation in his voice.

"There is only one teacher here that I don't trust with my life, Sirius." Dumbledore said, quite calmly.

"And what? You believe it's him?" Sirius questioned.

"Yes. I do." Dumbledore said strongly.

"How can you be sure, Albus?"

"I can't be," Dumbledore said, "I am, however, completely sure that the Philosopher's Stone is no longer safe here at Hogwarts."

Harry and Mara leant back and looked at one another, both as confused as the other.

"The Philosophers' Stone?" Harry whispered, "What's that?"

"I don't know," Mara answered, "But I'm pretty certain we now know what's on the third-floor."


	16. Chapter 16

Harry found himself unable to concentrate on anything.

All he could think about was what Dumbledore had said. He didn't dare ask Sirius about it, the result being late night whispering discussions with Mara. They would pretend to go to bed early, which on its own made Sirius suspicious, especially of Harry, who never went to bed before midnight. They would pretend to be fast asleep when Sirius came in to check on them, and finally sit up to talk when they were sure Sirius was asleep in the room next door.

"Maybe we could ask Dumbledore about it?" Mara suggested one night, a week after they had overheard the conversation between Sirius and the headmaster.

Harry thought this over. It was true that Dumbledore would definitely be more calm and understanding about it, but Harry doubted that he would be willing to tell them anything. After all, Dumbledore had gone to extreme lengths to keep the stone a secret. Asking Sirius wasn't even an option, which both already knew. Not only would they be grounded for the remainder of the year for eavesdropping, but if Sirius hadn't already mentioned it then it was unlikely he was going to give them any answers.

Finding out for themselves seemed like a better option. They told Ron and Hermione the following day while practising a spell in charms class. With the whole class and Professor Flitwick distracted, it was the ideal time to talk.

"Philosopher's stone? Never heard of it." Ron said when they had finished explaining what they had heard.

"Neither have we." Harry said.

"We haven't a clue, and we've concluded that no one is likely to tell us." Mara sighed.

"What about Sirius?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head. "He'll kill us for listening in on a private discussion. Besides, Sirius isn't the type of bloke who just tells you things on the basis that you want to know. He's always had the view that he tells me whatever is on a need to know basis, nothing more."

"Well that's useless." Ron sighed, once again attempting the spell they were practising and failing.

"What about Hagrid?" Mara said, finally perfecting the spell. "We can ask him."

"He won't be likely to tell us either, Mara." Harry pointed out.

"I got it out of him last time, didn't I?" Mara smirked.

Harry put his wand down, finally giving up with the spell. "I suppose we could try, but as a last resort. I don't like the idea of tricking Hagrid." Harry made sure his reluctance was heard in his voice.

Hermione had been quiet the whole way through the discussion, perfecting the spell on every attempt, her face hard with concentration. She suddenly whipped her head round to them all.

"It sounds familiar… the Philosopher's stone… where have I heard it?" she muttered.

Mara stared at her. "You know what it is?" she asked.

Hermione half nodded. "I can't be sure. I think I've read it somewhere. Leave it to me."

When the bell rang for lunch Hermione packed up her things and ran from the room towards the direction of the library. Ron, Harry and Mara walked down to the great hall for lunch, their stomachs loudly rumbling with hunger. Harry and Mara sat down with Ron at the Gryffindor table, ignoring the stares and glances from their own house and the others. They grabbed plates full of pie and potatoes, and began to eat.

They chatted away while they ate, mainly about Quidditch. Hermione did not reappear for the remainder of lunch, so Harry lifted some bread rolls for her. They headed up to the library when they had finished. They, quite literally, ran into Hermione on the second floor. She was carrying a large book, looking flushed in the face and bright eyed. Harry knew immediately that she had found what she was looking for.

"Follow me." She said. They followed Hermione down a corridor and into an empty classroom so they were away from earshot. They huddled around a desk near the front of the room, Hermione tearing open the book.

"I checked this book out weeks ago, for a bit of light reading. I knew I'd heard that Philosopher's Stone before, and I was right! It's here." Hermione said, excitement clearly visible on her face.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Ron said, a look of pure disbelief on his face, "Did you just say 'light' reading?"

"I have to agree with Ron." Mara said, her face too looking unconvinced.

"Will you two shut up about the book size!" Harry said. He was so eager to know the answers that he was trembling.

"It's the size of a small human- "

"Ron, shut up!"

Hermione had found the page, and was scanning it with her finger.

"Ah! Here it is! The Philosopher's Stone was created by Nicholas Flamel, the famous alchemist, who recently celebrated his 665th birthday. The stone is said to contain the elixir of life, which will make the drinker immortal- that means you'll never die- and has the power to turn metal into pure gold."

"That's what Fluffy is guarding under that trapdoor!" Mara nearly shouted.

Harry's heart was pumping fast. But Dumbledore, he didn't trust a teacher here. That's what he had said. Mara seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Someone is trying to steal it." She said, looking Harry directly in the eye.

"I think that too." He said.

"Come on, guys! Who would try and steal it?" Ron said, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed.

"Dumbledore said himself there is only one teacher in this school he doesn't trust with his life." Mara said, "And I think I have a pretty good idea of who that is."

She looked back at Harry, her dark eyes glistening and watching him closely. He knew who she meant. Of course, he did. There was only one teacher here who Harry knew nobody truly trusted.

"Snape."

Sirius knew something was up with the kids. Mara had been quieter than usual, barely speaking and always lost in her thoughts. She often just stared into space, a trait she shared with Regulus. Harry, however, was avoiding Sirius. The only times Harry ever avoided him was when he was hiding something or he had done something wrong. Granted, he often avoided Sirius when they had an argument, but they hadn't. Which made Sirius even more curious as to what was going on with these kids.

He didn't think to ask them. He knew if they hadn't already come to him willingly then they didn't want him to know. Where they afraid of his reaction? Probably. Sirius was known to over-react. He also didn't want to have to resort to stalking them to figure it out. He wasn't the type of person who was willing to skulk around the castle watching their every move. No, he was just going to have to figure it out.

Harry and Mara returned to Sirius's quarters that night with Ron and Hermione. They were in the empty classroom that Sirius was, again, letting them use. He didn't know what they were up to in there, but had too much grading to do to even check. It was 8:45 by the time Sirius was finished. He got up, stretched, and walked out into the classroom.

They were still there, all four of them gathered around a massive book. They were whispering and muttering to themselves. Sirius stood in the doorway watching them. So, whatever it was bothering Mara and Harry, Ron and Hermione were also in on it. They hadn't seemed to notice his presence yet, as they continued to mutter on. Sirius wondered what on earth was in that book. Then, he saw Mara's head snap up, and her eyes met his. She immediately cleared her throat loudly. The others looked at her, clearly confused, before she jerked her head in Sirius's direction. All three of them spun round and looked at Sirius. Sirius, however, stared straight at the boy with black hair and green eyes and his suspicions were immediately confirmed. Harry was keeping something from him, he could see it written all over his face. And he was determined to find out what.

"It's nearly curfew, guys." Sirius said, trying to sound as unaware as possible, "You two should get back to Gryffindor Tower before McGonagall has my head."

Ron and Hermione stood up, packing their things away and slinging their bags over their shoulders. Harry and Mara stood up, too.

"We'll walk them there." Harry said, completely avoiding Sirius's eyes.

"I think Ron and Hermione know where their own common room is, Harry. You two can stay here." Sirius replied, staring Harry out with so much force he thought his eyes were about to pop out.

"Even so, we'll just make sure they get back alright." Harry argued. Sirius could hear the tone in his voice. It was defensive, almost annoyed.

Sirius moved around so he was blocking their direct exit to the classroom door. They weren't leaving. God knows what they would do if he let them go.

"Both of you are staying here. It will be passed curfew by time you return, and I am not having another run in with Snape because quite frankly, Harry, I am not in the mood." Sirius said, his voice as hard as stone.

"We'll be quick then- "Harry went to argue, but Sirius interrupted him.

"For the last time, no. Now go in there and get yourselves ready for bed."

Mara turned and walked towards the door, which was immediately wrong. Mara was as feisty as Harry, as stubborn as both Sirius and Regulus, but she wasn't even trying to put up a fight. He had not known his niece that long, but he knew when she was not being herself. Harry, however, stayed put, determined not to move. Sirius felt his annoyance growing. Why was the boy so determined to walk them up to Gryffindor Tower?

"I promise to be back in time for curfew, but we're going." Harry said bluntly.

Sirius had to breathe in to stop himself from going mad. He kept as calm as he could.

"You're grounded. Now go in there before I make you." Sirius said pointing at the door to his quarters. He expected Harry to argue back, but he didn't. He simply turned around and walked into the room, slamming the door hard behind him and Mara.

Sirius turned to Ron and Hermione, who had been watching with open mouths.

"That's quite a book you have there, Hermione." Sirius said, trying to be as nice as possible. If Harry and Mara wouldn't tell him what was wrong, then maybe someone else would.

Hermione, who was holding the book in her arms, smiled up at him forcefully.

"What's it about?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, you know, all different things. Famous witches and wizards, famous artefacts… stuff like that." She answered.

"Sounds interesting. What were you all looking at?"

"Nothing in particular, Professor." She answered.

Sirius knew that it was unlikely he would get anything out of them both. Ron looked simply unnerved by the whole situation.

"Very well, off you go. Be quick about it, I'll send a note to Percy Weasley to make sure you both arrive back in the common room." Sirius said, and with that, Ron and Hermione hurried out of the room.

Sirius closed the classroom door behind them both. Now to deal with his godson and his niece. He walked up in between the desks and opened the door to his quarters. Mara was nowhere to be seen, but Harry was sitting on the couch staring angrily at the fire that was blazing away.

"Didn't I tell you to get ready for bed?" Sirius said.

Harry shrugged.

"Where's Mara?" Sirius asked, sitting down next to Harry was did not look at all pleased.

"Bathroom." Harry said.

Sirius nodded. He watched Harry closely, desperate to know what was going on his that head of his. He wanted to know what was so bad that Harry felt he couldn't tell him about it. Why was he going to bed early? Why was he desperate to walk up to the common room with Ron and Hermione? Why had he argued back like that? Sirius didn't know the answers to these questions, and that was probably what was driving him mad.

"You can tell me." Sirius said.

Now Harry turned around, staring at him with Lily's eyes, shining with the light from the fire. His face was a mixture of confusion and longing. Sirius kept their eye contact, before kneeling on the floor in front of Harry and holding his face in his hands. His face was warm, and Sirius did not know if it was from the heat of the fire, or from the fire inside of him.

"Harry, listen to me. Whatever it is you aren't telling me, just know that you can. You can tell me anything, you always have."

Harry gazed straight back at him.

"I know." He whispered.

"So, what is it? Did you do something wrong?" Sirius asked, his voice so full of concern it was a miracle he wasn't shouting.

"Kind of…" Harry muttered, looking down at his lap. Sirius gently pulled his face so that Harry's eyes were staring right back at his own.

"Was it bad?" Sirius asked, holding Harry's face firmly.

"I guess so…" Harry answered.

"Did you kill someone? Perform an unforgivable?" Sirius questioned, trying to make light of the situation.

"No! Of course, not!" Harry said, panic in his voice.

"Well then it isn't that bad." Sirius gave him a slight smile.

Harry's eyes glittered. "We overheard you." He said, suddenly sounding more confident.

"Overheard me?"

"Yes. Last week when you were talking to Dumbledore."

"Harry, you know how I feel about eavesdropping- "

"We know about the stone. We know it's here, at Hogwarts. We know Nicholas Flamel created it, we know it's on the third floor and that's why Fluffy is there. We know it's the elixir of life." Harry said.

Sirius was gobsmacked. He couldn't believe that Harry knew about the stone, that he had found out by himself. On one hand, he was impressed. He was truly James Potter's son. But at the same time, he was panicking. Dumbledore had declared no student was to know about the stone, especially Harry.

"Harry, listen- "

"It's Snape. He's trying to steal the stone, and I think I know why. He was one of them, a death eater, he worked for- "

"That's enough!" Sirius half yelled.

Sirius didn't know why he was willingly defending a scumbag like Snape, but he knew for definite that Snape was not in any attempt to steal the stone. It made sense in a way, a skulking ex-death eater wanting to help his master back to power… but Dumbledore trusted Snape… and Sirius trusted Dumbledore.

Sirius looked up at Harry, who looked hurt by Sirius's snapping.

"Snape is trying to protect the stone." Sirius said sternly to Harry.

"I don't believe you. Dumbledore said there was only one teacher he doesn't trust- "Harry argued.

"Look, I know it would make sense to be Snape, but it's not."

Harry stayed quiet, but his face was covered in disbelief and it was clear to Sirius that he was unconvinced.

"Does Mara know?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, and Ron and Hermione." Harry said grumpily.

Sirius sat back down on the couch next to Harry.

"I want you to forget about the stone. It is perfectly well protected, trust me. Leave it to the adults." He said.

"But I can help, Sirius!" Harry protested.

"You are a child, Harry. This does not concern you. That is all I must say about it for now, until I speak to Dumbledore in the morning."

Harry nodded reluctantly, clearly disagreeing.

"Go and get ready for bed." Sirius said, his inner father coming into light. Harry skulked out of the room and closed his bedroom door behind him. Sirius stared after him for a long moment, and deep down he knew that he had not heard the last of this.


	17. Chapter 17

"So, Sirius reacted exactly how we predicted." Ron said.

Harry nodded. "He wouldn't tell me a thing. Told me to keep my nose out basically."

They were in the Owlery. Harry was sending Remus a letter, and had taken this opportunity to explain to Ron what had happened with Sirius. Mara was across the room, sitting cross legged on the ground writing her own letter. It was quite warm out, seeing as it was nearly spring now.

"What are we going to do now, then?" Ron asked, his glance on Harry's face.

In all honesty, Harry didn't know what to do about the whole situation. Sirius was not going to give him answers, he knew that for sure. They couldn't go anywhere near the third floor as they suspected it would be being watched even more than before. They couldn't ask Hagrid, as he would just tell them to keep their noses out. Even Mara's methods of persuasion seemed like a lost cause. Someone was trying to steal that stone, and Harry knew it was Snape.

"I don't know, but we'll figure something out." Harry said as he tied his letter to Hedwig and carried her over to the large open window.

"Take it to Remus, ok?" he said softly. Hedwig nipped his finger with her beak to show she understood. Then she spread her wings and soared out the window. Harry watched her disappear between the clouds.

Once Mara had finished writing her letter, they all set off for Defence class, dragging their feet down the corridors. The lesson dragged by, Professor Quirrell seeming less interested in what he was teaching than his class. After defence, they had potions, and Harry had to fight his legs to walk down the dungeons. Mara was groaning at his side, clearly in no mood for Snape in any way.

Snape was in a worse mood than usual. He was storming about the dungeon, taking house points for every little thing. Ron lost Gryffindor five points just for not being on the right page. They were making a potion for cold sores, and no one seemed in any mood to even attempt to do it correctly.

Harry was cutting his ingredients with such force it was a miracle he didn't slice the table in half. He barely looked up at the method that Snape had written on the board, throwing in ingredients randomly.

"Harry!" Ron said, "Snape will kill you!"

Ron's potion, too, was a disaster. Instead of being purple, it was bright red and gooey, sparking slightly whenever a new ingredient was added. Mara seemed to be more successful, but then again, she was always good at potions, which just made Snape hate her even more. He never had any reason to pick on her potion making skills, so instead picked on her in general. Hermione, too, had successfully completed the method, and was looking very proud of herself. Harry, on the other hand, was stirring a brown potion aggressively, not even caring he would fail the assignment.

Harry shrugged. His mind was racing, thoughts of stones and godfathers running in and out of his head. He didn't know why it was bothering him so much. Maybe it was because Sirius didn't trust him enough to tell him. Or maybe it was anger at being called a child and snapped at like one. He just wanted to help. He looked over at Snape, who was busy scowling at Neville Longbottom for his potion making skills. Could he really want the stone that badly that he would risk everything to get it? Harry didn't know, but something about the potions master just didn't add up.

"Are you still mad at Sirius?" Mara asked him, obviously seeing the expression on Harry's face.

"Yup." Harry said bluntly.

"Maybe he's just trying to keep you away from it?" Mara suggested, pouring her perfect potion into a vial.

"Yeah, because I'm just a child." Harry said in a cold voice.

"Well you are, Harry." Hermione's voice chipped in. Harry and Mara both turned around to look at her.

"I'm old enough, Hermione. Not that it's anything to do with you."

Hermione looked a little hurt, but Harry was too busy being mad to care. "You're eleven." She said, her eyes wide.

"He knows how old he is, Hermione!" Mara argued, giving Hermione a glance that clearly displayed her feelings towards the whole situation.

Hermione simply looked back at the two of them before going back to tidying up her equipment.

The remainder of the class dragged on, with a few explosions from both sides of the room. After what felt like forever, finally Snape told them to tidy up and bring their vials to the front of the room to be graded. Mara and Hermione both handed in perfect potions, while Ron's was continuing to bubble even after he put it in the vial off the heat. No one's, however, was as wrong as Harry's. He filled up his vial and went to hand it in to Snape.

Snape stared at harry first as he approached his desk, but then his eyes drifted to the potion in Harry's hand. Harry stretched out his arm and handed Snape the vial, who did not retrieve it.

"What is that, Mr Potter?" he said, his lips curling even more than usual.

"It's a potion." Harry said bluntly, setting it down in front of Snape and turning to walk away.

"Not so fast, Potter. Get back here."

Harry reluctantly turned back to Snape, who was now wearing a smirk on his thin face.

"What does the last step in the method say, Mr Potter? I assume you can actually read?" Snape held out a long, bony finger towards the blackboard, which Harry did not turn to look at. He knew what it said already. So, his potion was the complete wrong colour, he didn't remotely care.

"Personally, sir, I've never been a fan of purple." Harry said, not taking his eyes off Snape and making sure to keep his voice strong.

Snape's smirk vanished. He swooped around the table and bent down to Harry's level, his face screwed up in a rage.

"Twenty points from Slytherin, Potter, for your persistent cheek. Maybe another twenty for whatever _that_ is meant to be." Snape said, his breath on Harry's face, as he jerked his head towards Harry's vial on the desk.

But Harry was in no mood to take anything from anyone, especially Snape. He kept his head high, his eyes narrowed and his voice calm.

"I would appreciate it if you could stop breathing on me." Harry said.

"Detention, Potter. Now get out." Snape barked at him. Harry gathered his things and stormed from the room. So what if he had a detention? He didn't care… But Sirius might. No, he wouldn't, not if it was from Snape. Plus, Harry didn't have to even tell him, really. It wasn't likely Snape would go looking for Sirius to tell him. He hated Sirius more than he hated Harry, if that were possible.

Harry ate dinner in the great hall with Ron, Mara and Hermione before heading back to Sirius's quarter to do some homework. The others headed off to the library, but Harry wasn't at all in the mood for company right now. Instead he sat in his room on his bed, a book propped open in front of him to make it seem as if he was busy. Sirius was still at dinner, so it was eerily quiet.

A while later Harry heard a door open followed by a set of footsteps. He kept quiet, not really feeling up to human interaction. His bedroom door opened and Sirius's face appeared.

"Back so soon? Where's Mara?"

Harry turned the page in his book that he hadn't even glanced at before Sirius came in.

"Library." He said, not looking up at Sirius at all. He was angry, angry at Sirius for wanting to keep him in the dark. Angry at how Sirius thought him a stupid little boy. He could handle it, he wanted to help.

"Why aren't you with her?" Sirius asked, his whole body now in the room as he walked over to the foot of Harry's bed. His expression was a mix of concern and confusion. Harry didn't know how to feel about it.

"Tired." Harry shrugged, still refusing to look at Sirius. He kept his glance locked on the book in front of him, reading the same line repeatedly.

"So, you would say you aren't, at present, busy?" Sirius asked, sitting himself down on Harry's bed. Harry didn't understand what he meant. He shot him a glance displaying his clear confusion, before looking back down at the book.

"No, I'm not busy." He mumbled, irritation in his voice.

"Good," Sirius said, "That gives us plenty of time to talk about this detention, then."

Shit. So, he did know… how did he know?! Harry kept his glance glued away from Sirius's eyes, his body frozen. He felt Sirius's glare on him, but he couldn't bring himself to look up at him.

Harry had, in times past, believed that Sirius had powers sometimes where he could sense anything. He always seemed to know what was going through Harry's head, most of the time before Harry himself even did.

"Look at me, Harry." Sirius said. His voice wasn't angry, it was gentle and comforting. Harry finally raised his head to meet Sirius's gaze. He was watching Harry closely, before giving him a weak smile and holding out his arms.

Harry felt all the anger and distress leave him. He suddenly felt like a small boy again, and found himself wanting to be comforted. He immediately reached out and fell into Sirius's arms, who held him tightly against his chest, his hand on his head.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked.

Harry couldn't bring himself to even talk to Sirius about the stone, so he pretended that he was upset about the detention, when he was realistically struggling to care.

"Just Snape and everything." He mumbled into Sirius's robes.

Sirius chuckled. "Snape is enough to distress us all, Harry. But it's only a detention. God, me and your dad were in one every two days. Just don't let it become a _completely_ regular thing."

"I'll try." Harry whispered.

Sirius stroked Harry's hair, before lifting his chin gently with his finger.

"What else is wrong, Harry?"

"Nothing." Harry said quickly, but almost too quickly.

"This is about the stone, isn't it?" Sirius asked, gazing at Harry with a piercing glare. Harry snapped his head out of Sirius's grip. He suddenly felt angry again. He didn't want to discuss this, he wanted to be alone.

Harry got up off the bed and went and sat on the windowsill. He often done this when he was stressed or during the night if he couldn't sleep. The window gave a perfect view of the lake and the surrounding forest. At night, it glistened from the light of the moon. Harry's favourite was watching the sunsets and sunrises, he didn't really know why, he just found comfort in it.

Sirius stayed on the bed, making no attempt to follow Harry.

"Harry, you have to understand. It isn't that I don't think you capable of dealing with things, I just don't want to burden you. You're my godson, it's my job to protect you as best I can. Allowing you to help just won't work. What if something were to happen to you? To Mara? I couldn't forgive myself. The stone is well protected, it is perfectly safe. Please, Harry, I am truly sorry, but you have to understand." Sirius sounded desperate when he spoke, which gave Harry the decision to turn around to face him.

"I do understand. I just wanted to help, Sirius. I'm not a kid anymore, you can't just stop telling me things all the time. Please, I just want you to be honest with me." Harry pleaded.

"You're not a little kid anymore, I get it. But you must accept that you are not old enough for all these burdens Harry. You know that if I don't tell you something, it is to protect you, for your own good." Sirius said.

The truth was, Harry did know it was for his own good. Sirius had been open with him about his parents and how they died, about Voldemort, about Remus's condition, about Mara (eventually)… He didn't tell him about the stone because he knew it would worry him, and Sirius didn't want him to be burdened down like that. How could Harry be angry at Sirius for simply caring so much?

"I know." Harry said, staring straight at Sirius and right into his eyes.

Sirius got up and walked over to Harry, placing his arm around his shoulders as he sat down next to him.

"Me and you, kid." Sirius said as he held Harry close.

Harry felt his lips curl into a smile. For the first time in a while he felt genuinely at peace with himself. It was a feeling he could get used to.

"Me and you, Padfoot."

Harry received details about his detention a week later. He was to meet Mr Filch in the entrance hall at 10:00pm. He didn't know what to expect, but he was there on time nonetheless, not wanting to anger Filch or Snape any more than he already did just by breathing.

Filch was waiting for Harry with two other boys. Harry recognised them both. A stout boy from Gryffindor- Neville. And a smug looking boy Harry recognised as one of his dorm mates- Draco Malfoy. Harry had never so much as spoken a word to Malfoy since arriving at Hogwarts, but he had heard he wasn't someone to be messed with. So, Harry stayed well clear of him, plus Sirius had made it obvious he hated the boy's father with a passion.

They set off down the bank towards Hagrid's hut. Harry's heart gave a leap, a detention with Hagrid couldn't be so bad. Hagrid was waiting for them outside the door of his house, a lantern I n one hand and a crossbow in the other. Harry's stomach was soon in knots… why did they need a crossbow?

"I'll be back to get them in a few hours. Keep them busy, Hagrid." Filch said, and with that he turned and headed back up to the castle.

"'Ello, Harry. Good ter see yeh! Right, you three, gather round!" Hagrid said, bearing a friendly smile at Harry.

Malfoy and Neville stood next to Harry facing Hagrid, Neville looking petrified while Malfoy continued to look smug.

"I found unicorn blood not long ago. He's either badly hurt or dead. It's our job to go and find the poor beast. Keep to the path, don't be strayin! Righ', come on, let's go." Hagrid said.

The three of them set off into the dark forest. Trees surrounded them, mist swallowing them whole as they trudged on. The air around them seemed to change the deeper into the forest they went. There was no light, just black all around them. But also, no sign of life.

They walked on in silence for what felt like hours. Finally, Hagrid held up a massive hand to signal them to stop.

"Right, we're goin ter split up now. Harry go with Malfoy, Neville come with me."

Hagrid once again warned them to stick to the path, and if they needed any help to just send up sparks with their wands. Harry and Malfoy set off down the moss-covered path, sometimes losing their footing and nearly falling over a tree root.

"Wait until my father hears about this! This is servant stuff!" Malfoy said, an obvious sound of disgust in his tone.

"Someone has to do it, I guess." Harry said, keeping his gaze firmly on the path to avoid falling again.

"They have house elfs up in the school! They could do it, not students!"

Harry suddenly had the image of Kreacher skulking through the forbidden forest, but the thought of discovering Kreacher lurking in the dark terrified him more than finding a unicorn.

"So… you're Harry Potter?" Malfoy asked, his tone of voice shifting completely.

Harry nodded, feeling it was a bit of a stupid question to ask.

"You should really watch who you hang around with, you know." Malfoy said in response to Harry's nod.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, jumping over a tree root.

"Well, you hang around with the likes of the Weasley's… And that Granger girl who thinks she's so clever. Hardly, she's a mudblood you know. And then of course, my cousin, which I suppose is a good match for you. You can't be seen mixing with the wrong sort, Potter."

"The wrong sort?" Harry said, his anger growing. He already knew that Mara was related to the Malfoy's, Sirius had told him not long after he found out about Regulus being Mara's father.

"I can help you there, Potter. Some wizarding families are better than others." Malfoy said, his nose stuck high in the air.

Harry wanted to hex him, but he refrained, knowing he would just get another detention from Snape. Malfoy would certainly tell, and he was a favourite of Snape's. He wondered how Sirius would react about that detention. He'd probably reward him.

Harry's train of thought was interrupted by a rustling noise from the bush behind him. Harry snapped his head around to look, and he could have sworn he saw something move. He decided it was nothing after a moment, and they began to walk again, deeper into the forest.

They reached a gap in the trees, where Harry looked down to see a horrible sight. It was a unicorn, white like the heavens, with beautiful long white hair on its mane and tail. It was lying limp. Harry knew immediately it was dead. Then Harry saw a drop of the silvery blood leaking out.

"It's been attacked." Harry said, bending over to take a better look.

The trees behind him rustled. Harry shot back up beside Malfoy, who was staring at the bush with fear in his eyes so intensely, Harry thought they were about to bulge out of their sockets. Then they heard a raspy noise, like a breath. Harry turned back to look at the unicorn, thinking it was miraculously alive. But he was greeted by a horrifying sight.

There was a figure, hooded and cloaked in black, their face hidden. It was bending over the dead unicorn, its mouth on the open wound. It was drinking its blood. Harry's blood ran cold, he couldn't find the ability to run away, to scream, to do anything.

Malfoy, however, could. He let out an ear-piercing scream, before turning and running through the forest without Harry, continuing to screech like a banshee. The things head snapped up. It stood, its long, black cloak covering the unicorns lifeless body. It took a step towards Harry, and Harry's head exploded in pain.

It was pain unlike anything Harry had ever experienced. His head was being continuously stabbed with burning hot knives. It was excruciating. His vision blurred, his legs felt numb as they gave out below him. Harry lay on the forest floor screaming in agony, his hand clutched tightly on the lightening shaped scar on his forehead.

And then the pain was gone. For a split second, Harry thought he was dead, but then his vision unblurred and he could make out a person. But it wasn't a person. It was a man with the lower body of a horse. A centaur.

Harry felt too weak to open his mouth to speak, and before he could even fully focus on the centaur, his vision went blank and he fell into darkness.

"Harry, yeh ok?" he heard a familiar voice say.

He was on the forest floor, Hagrid leaning over him, Neville and Malfoy standing behind him.

"What happened?" Harry muttered, his words half croaking out of his mouth.

"You passed out. I'm gonna take you straight to Madam Pomfrey." Hagrid said.

"What was that thing?" Harry blurted out, suddenly remembering the dark figure and the pain… that terrible, unbearable pain.

"A monstrous creature." An unfamiliar voice said. Harry perched himself up on his elbows to see the centaur he had briefly saw standing not far from where he was lying.

"What?" Harry asked.

"To slay and drink the blood of a unicorn will give you half-life, a cursed life. To kill a creature so pure is a sin in many ways. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death, but from the moment the blood touched your lips, you will lead a cursed life."

"Who would want a life like that?" Harry asked the centaur.

"Can't you think of no one?" he answered.

"Firenze, that's enough." Hagrid said, picking up Harry in his arms.

But Harry could think of someone. He suddenly felt sick… it couldn't be. Sirius said he was gone… how was it him?!

"That creature, that thing you saved me from, it was Voldemort, wasn't it?" Harry asked.

The centaur merely gazed up at the stars above them that were once again visible, so Harry knew they were near the edge of the forest. The forest where Voldemort was…

Hagrid insisted on carrying Harry back up to the castle, despite the fact he felt ok apart from a minor headache. Hagrid took him into the infirmary, where Madam Pomfrey ran a diagnostic on him.

"He'll be fine, Hagrid. He's just exhausted. He needs rest." She said after the results reassured Hagrid that Harry was physically ok. She gave Harry a potion for his headache and a vial of dreamless sleep. Hagrid escorted Harry back upstairs to Sirius's quarters. Sirius was sitting on the couch, the room around him empty so Harry guessed Mara was in bed.

Sirius looked shocked to see Hagrid with Harry, and even more shocked when he spotted the vials in Harry's hands. He jumped up quickly, and ran over to them. He knelt in front of Harry, holding his face in his hands.

"Are you ok? What happened?" Sirius gasped.

Harry went and sat on the couch as Hagrid told Sirius about the events in the forest. Sirius had lost all the colour from his face. He looked like he was about to faint, then he rounded on Harry.

"Why did you faint?" He asked, a worried tone in his voice.

"The thing… whenever it came near me… my, my scar hurt. It hurt so badly, it felt as if it was on fire." Harry answered. Sirius lifted Harry's hair off his forehead and stared at where the scar was.

"It's red." Was all Sirius said.

"You should have seen it in the forest, Sirius." Hagrid said.

"What does it mean?" Harry asked, "Why did my scar hurt like that?"

Sirius's glance met Harry's and Harry saw something new in his godfather's eyes. Something he hadn't seen before. Fear.

Sirius opened his mouth, and his words chilled Harry to the bone.

"Because, that thing you saw... it was Voldemort, Harry. It was him. He's here."


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** _Hey guys! Again, massive thank you to all the reviews and follows with this story. So I had a question about how Mara would look like a Lestrange. The answer is she doesn't. Sirius refers to Bellatrix as a Lestrange, not a Black. He originally assumed Mara to be the daughter of Rodulphus, which wasn't the case. Upon a first glance at Mara, he only saw her resemblances to her mother as he wanted a reason to judge her based on his hatred of Bellatrix. When he discovered her parentage, he looked at her properly, seeing the strong resemblance she has to Regulus. Mara has the dark hair and dark eyes that are the features of the Black family, which mainly come from Regulus as she has his exact eyes and facial structure. Hope that helped! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!_

Sirius let Harry have a few days off classes after his detention. He pretended he was concerned for Harry's health, when in fact he just wanted to keep an eye on him. Sirius hadn't felt paranoia like it since the days of Voldemort's rule of terror, and it was something he didn't miss.

Sirius had instructed Mara to leave Harry in peace to sleep off both his exhaustion and his head ache. She agreed, demanding to know why this was the case. Sirius had decided to not tell Mara about the events in the forest just yet. He didn't want to worry the girl, and the last thing he needed was two traumatised children. He did, however, tell her to make sure she was always with someone no matter where she was and to not wander off by herself. Mara seemed to sense the seriousness of the situation, so she didn't argue or put up a fight.

Sirius had arranged someone to cover his classes so he could watch Harry. The boy insisted he was fine, that he didn't need constant supervision, but Sirius was having none of it. Until he was sure Harry was one hundred percent safe, he was not leaving his sight. Harry argued, insisting that the castle was perfectly safe. Sirius disagreed. If the castle was truly safe, then Voldemort should not have been so close to Harry without anyone even knowing. Sirius had played different outcomes in his head. What if the centaur hadn't of arrived when it did, what if Harry was killed in the forest…? It was a thought Sirius did not want to have, a thought he couldn't bear.

Dumbledore paid them both a visit a few days later. He had been at the ministry at the time, and had only just arrived back. He looked tired, but still calm and cheery as always. But when he spoke, there was a seriousness in his voice. He was clearly just as shocked and worried as Sirius was.

"May I speak with Harry?" Dumbledore asked Sirius. Dumbledore was sitting on the couch while Sirius stood by the fireplace, staring at the flames.

"How did it happen, Albus? Voldemort is gone… how did that happen?" Sirius asked, turning around to stare at the old man.

"We always knew Voldemort was not truly gone, my boy. He is weak, which is why he is after unicorn blood. His body is gone, but his soul is not." Dumbledore said.

"But Harry saw his body! He had a body, Albus." Sirius said, panic in his voice.

"Sirius, if Voldemort had returned we would know. I do not believe that was his body. It is possible he is using another as a sort of habitat. That he is using another's body… until he can restore his own."

Sirius had a feeling of dread in his stomach as he asked the next question, positive he already knew the answer.

"How would he do that?"

Dumbledore's blue eyes stared at him, and for the first time in a long time, Sirius saw they had lost their twinkle.

"The stone." Was all Dumbledore said.

Sirius felt sick. So, it was true, someone was after the stone… but they didn't want it for themselves, they wanted it for Voldemort. To restore him, to give him back his body. And if that happened, there was only one person Voldemort would be coming for.

"I have to get Harry out of here." Sirius said, walking over and sitting next to Dumbledore on the sofa.

Dumbledore put his hand on Sirius's shoulder.

"I assure you that Harry will be safer here than out there. I have doubled the protection on the stone, no one will get near it. The best thing to do is tell Harry to be aware. I can assign him an escort, to make sure he gets about the castle safely if that will put your mind at ease."

No, it didn't put Sirius's mind at ease at all. And he knew Harry would never agree to being escorted everywhere. And he couldn't keep Harry locked up in here forever, either, as much as he wanted to. Maybe he could send him home to Grimmauld Place for a while. Remus could look after him until the end of term… but then Harry would miss classes and his end of year exams. The only option he had was to trust in Dumbledore for now.

"I'll tell him to be very careful. To not wander, and be back here every night after dinner." Sirius said, rubbing his face with his hands. He was exhausted. He hadn't slept in so long, his nights often spent tossing and turning, worrying about the boy next door and how he could ensure his safety.

"May I speak with Harry? Where is he?" Dumbledore asked, a sudden perk in his tone.

"He's in his room. I'll go get him." Sirius stood up and crossed the room to Harry's bedroom door. He knocked, and a voice told him to come in. Sirius opened the door and stuck his head through the small gap.

"Dumbledore's here." Sirius said. Harry was sitting on his bed, a piece of parchment on a book in front of him and a quill in his hand.

"I know, I can hear you both talking." Harry said. He looked a lot better than he had just after the forest incident. The dark circles were faded from under his eyes, his cheeks had a healthy glow again and his scar had returned to its normal state.

"Eavesdropping again?" Sirius asked.

Harry smirked. "No, I can't hear what you're saying from here, only by the door. And, I know what it's about anyway, so eavesdropping would be pointless."

Sirius wanted to laugh. Sometimes Harry really was too smart for his own good, a trait he had definitely inherited from James.

"The headmaster wants a word with you, if that's alright." Sirius said. He didn't want to pressure Harry into talking about what happened if he wasn't ready. But Harry got up and walked past Sirius and out to Dumbledore. Sirius couldn't believe how strong the boy was being.

"Ah, hello Harry." Dumbledore said brightly.

"Hello, sir." Harry said back. Harry walked and sat down on the couch next to Dumbledore, who turned to face Harry at once.

"I'm sorry, but I must ask it of you Harry. I need you to tell me exactly what happened in the forest. I've heard from Hagrid, but I need to know what happened when you were split up." Dumbledore said, putting a reassuring hand on Harry's knee.

Harry nodded, and began to tell the story. Dumbledore didn't stop him at all, not until he got to the bit about his scar hurting. Dumbledore pushed Harry's fringe back, staring at the scar on his forehead. He ran a finger over it, before nodding for Harry to continue. Harry continued, telling about how Firenze the centaur saved him and brought him to Hagrid.

When he finished, Dumbledore looked deep in thought.

"Harry," he said after a while, "I want you to listen to me carefully. You must promise to listen and do as Sirius says. You must not wander off by yourself, and must not be outside of the castle without supervision. Until we can truly understand what is going on, I ask you to not going looking for trouble Harry."

Harry nodded.

"Good," Dumbledore said, "If you're feeling up to it, perhaps you would like to return to afternoon classes?"

"Professor, I'm feeling a bit tired." Harry said, rubbing his eyes. Dumbledore looked unconvinced, but chuckled at Harry's actions.

"I'll leave you to rest." Dumbledore said, and with that he was gone from the room.

Sirius sat down on the couch next to Harry, putting his arm around him and letting out a sigh.

"You're not fooling me." Sirius said turning to look at Harry.

"What do you mean?" harry asked.

"You've got Potions this afternoon." Sirius laughed.

Sirius thought it was only fair to explain the situation to Mara when she came back that evening. He sat her down on the couch while Harry was in the shower, so he could talk to her properly. He began to retell the story of what happened in the forest. Mara looked simply horrified, her face ghostly pale and her eyes filled with fear.

"I stand by what I said, Mara. Stay with someone always, and no leaving the castle at all. It just isn't safe." Sirius said.

"Sirius?" Mara asked.

"Mm-hm?"

"Will he try and kill Harry?" she asked, her voice merely a whisper.

"Hogwarts is safe, Mara. Dumbledore has assured me everything is being done to stop Voldemort rising again. He doesn't have a body, he's using someone else's. He's latched on to them, using their life source as a vessel to keep him alive."

Mara stayed silent for a moment, before continuing.

"He wants the stone, doesn't he? The book said it can make you immortal, that's what Voldemort wants, isn't it? With the elixir of life, he could come back."

Sirius looked down at the small girl sitting next to him. She was intelligent alright, quick and witty like her father had been. Between her and Harry and their ability to find out anything, Sirius was sure he would have grey hairs before he turned 40.

"Yes, he wants the stone. Dumbledore has doubled the protection around it, I doubt even merlin himself could get to it." Sirius answered.

Mara sat back on the couch, leaning her head against the arm rest with her knees tucked up under her chin. She didn't speak for a long time, but simply sat staring at the flames dancing in the fire. Her face was lost, deep in her thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked, lifting a lock of her hair out of her dark eyes, the curl bouncing.

Mara didn't take her eyes off the fireplace, watching the flames so intensely her eyes were reflecting the light.

"Did loads of people support Voldemort?" Mara asked suddenly, taking Sirius off guard.

He had spoken about Voldemort before with Harry, of course. When Harry had been young, he had asked about his parents a lot. Sirius, who did not wish to tell a four-year-old that his parents had been murdered, told him they had died in an accident. As Harry got older, he asked more and more questions. He was nearly nine when Sirius finally told him the truth. They had spent weeks talking about the war, the death eaters, Voldemort… Remus disagreed, saying Harry shouldn't know such things. But Sirius wanted Harry to know what was out there, he wanted him to know the truth as to why he didn't have any parents. And now, he wanted Mara to know the truth too, just like his brother had wanted.

 _Tell her about me, but not just the good. Tell her the bad, too-_ the letter had said.

"Quite a lot yes." Sirius answered, sitting back on the couch.

"Why? How could people support someone like him?" Mara asked, her voice shaking as she spoke.

In truth, Sirius didn't know why. He always thought supporters of Voldemort to be completely deluded.

"You know about his supporters?" Sirius asked, curious to know how Mara seemed to know about it.

"When I was little, Esme told me about my mother." Mara began, "She told me that my mother had her head twisted by a man who she thought to be like a god. She said that my mother was a death eater, that she had killed and tortured people, all for a man who she believed to be her master. I used to ask where my mother was, but she didn't tell me she was in Azkaban until a few years ago… And I guess I've always wondered, why did my mother want to be bad? To do such horrible things to other people? It made me think that maybe I was destined to be bad as well. Then, there's dad. He joined them, didn't he? But he wasn't evil, he left them… to keep me safe. But my mother, it was all more important to her than her own child."

Sirius was gobsmacked. She spoke so wisely for a child, but also so genuinely.

"I'm scared, you know." Mara whispered, looking at Sirius with her large eyes. "I'm scared that if Voldemort comes back, he'll get my mother. And I don't want her to come out, I don't want her anywhere near me."

Tears streamed down Mara's face. Sirius wanted to comfort the girl but it was different with her than with Harry. But, now was not the time for him to be thinking about awkwardness. He reached out and picked her up, setting her down on his lap as she burrowed into his robes, hiding her crying face. He stroked her hair with his hand, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Mara, listen to me." Sirius said sternly but also gently. "She will never get near you. Even if that does happen, even if Voldemort comes back, I will die before I let anything happen to you or Harry. She won't lay a finger on you ever, I promise you that."

Mara continued to weep, but not as much as before. It was obvious Sirius's words had made a difference to her, but Sirius knew she was enjoying the affection.

That night, Harry and Mara went to bed reasonably early. Harry was going back to his classes the following morning, something Mara was eager for. Sirius was sitting on the couch, a whole bottle of firewhiskey in front of him, a glass perched in his hand on the arm rest. His thoughts were swirling in his head, making him feel quite sick.

The fire next to him suddenly erupted in green flames. Oh, for Christ sake, Sirius thought, assuming it to be Dumbledore back again. But it wasn't. It was the last person on earth Sirius wanted to see standing in his quarters. His black robes flapped out behind him as he crossed the room, his thin face in its usual frown.

"What do you want?" Sirius barked at him.

Snape simply stared back at him. "Charming, Black." He said curtly.

Sirius smiled in the most sarcastic way possible. "I repeat, what do you want?"

"The headmaster wishes me to inform you that the boy is to be given dreamless sleep every night until this situation is solved."

"What? Why?" Sirius said.

"The headmaster believes that Potter and the dark lord are connected, the dreamless sleep with stop him trying to take possession of the boy's body. Dumbledore also recommends the girl takes it too, just to be sure there is no attack against her brain." Snape said, his expression smug.

"Fine." Sirius said bluntly, desperate to get Snape out of his quarters.

Snape's hand emerged from inside his robes. He was holding a bag, which he set down on the table. Sirius heard a clattering sound as the bag hit the surface.

"This is the dreamless sleep for the boy." Snape said.

"Fine." Sirius repeated, "Now you can get out."

Snape did not move. "I give your brats a valuable potion and your way of repaying me is to throw me out without a word of thanks?" he said, his expression becoming angrier.

"They aren't brats." Sirius said dangerously.

Snape snorted. "They haven't a set of manners between them. Nothing but a pair of insolent little dunderheads, the boy especially. Inherited from his pathetic father I expect. He too possessed no talent at all."

Snape was trying to get to Sirius, he knew that. And it was working, but he was not going to show it. He simply poured himself another glass of firewhiskey, scoffing at Snape. He took a large drink and swallowed.

"What about Lily then, Severus?" Sirius said.

Ah, now he had hit a nerve. Snape's face paled, his eyes even colder and emptier than ever. Sirius knew Lily was the only person Snape had ever remotely cared about. He knew what even a mention of her name could do to Snape.

"Harry is just as much Lily's son as James's… so why don't you tell me all the things that Harry gets from Lily?" Sirius said, staring Snape straight in the eye.

Snape couldn't answer, Sirius knew that. Snape was many things, he had done many things, but he would never, ever, say a bad word about Lily Evans.

"What? You don't like to be reminded? Why's that, Severus? Because you've done nothing but bully the shit out of a child all year to get back at a stupid school boy quarrel? Harry is your best friend's son, but obviously, that means nothing to you." Sirius said.

"You have no idea of the things I have done to protect the boy." Snape said, his tone rising.

"Like what? Drag him down corridors and give him detentions for not being able to do a potion correctly?" Sirius almost wanted to laugh at how pathetic this made Snape sound.

Sirius expected Snape to argue back, to start shouting and defending himself, but he didn't. Snape turned and walked back over to the fireplace. He lifted a handful of floo powder, but looked around at Sirius one last time.

"You are not the only one who cares about the boy, Dog." He said, and with that he disappeared in a flash of green light.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note** : _Hey guys! So, this is it! The big chapter! This is the longest chapter I've ever done. I had the next two chapters written so I combined them together to make one massive chapter. After this, there will be one/two more chapters of Philosopher's Stone, and then on to Chamber of Secrets! Thank you guys so much for all the support, and remember to leave a review! Enjoy_ _J_

Exam season was fast approaching, which meant even more homework and tones of studying. Hermione, of course, was insisting on quizzing them any chance she could get. Mara, on the other hand, just seemed to know everything without even needing to study or practise. This of course worked to Harry's benefit, as Mara spent every evening helping him understand and perfect spells. Ron, however, was so far behind it would be a miracle if he passed his exams.

Harry had been so busy with schoolwork that he didn't have time to think of much else, which was a good thing and a bad thing. It meant he wasn't constantly thinking about Voldemort and the stone, which was a relief, but the fact he wasn't thinking about it so much made him scared of letting his guard down.

On Friday afternoon once classes had ended, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Mara went out into the grounds to study. It was now nearly Summer, which meant the air was warm and the grass was green again. The sun was shining down on the grounds of Hogwarts, and most of the students were outside, making the most of the weather. They sat down next to a big oak tree, Hermione immediately pulling out a book and reading her notes. Ron just lay back, not even attempting to study. Harry sat there, enjoying the peace and quiet along with the gentle breeze. Mara had climbed up onto a branch in the tree, and was sitting there reading a book.

"Won't Sirius be mad at you for being out here?" Ron asked.

Harry had told Ron and Hermione about his detention the day he returned to classes. They were both horrified, Ron gasping at Voldemort's name, which Harry ignored.

"I don't see why," Harry said, "There's loads of people about. I don't reckon Voldemort would attempt a murder right now, do you?"

"Guess not." Ron said.

They stayed by the oak tree until near dinner time. The grounds had begun to empty, most of the students returning to the castle for dinner.

"I'm starving." Ron said, standing up and stretching.

"So am I. Maybe we should go for dinner." Hermione said.

Just then they saw a figure approaching them across the grounds. It was a woman, a woman wearing a pointed hat on her head. She was striding with determination, her robes flying out behind her. Harry and Hermione stood up.

"Potter, what are you doing?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Nothing, Professor. We were just reading over notes for our exams." Harry answered, confused by the abruptness in her tone.

"Well get back inside. Professor Black has been worried sick, you were meant to go back after classes to tell him where you were going." McGonagall said.

Harry's stomach turned. He remembered a conversation that morning, where Sirius had instructed him to return to his quarters after class so he could inform him of where he would be. Oh god… of course Sirius was freaking out. He hadn't a clue where Harry was… and he wasn't inside the castle.

"I forgot," Harry said, "I'll go now."

"Yes, I think that is a good idea, Potter." McGonagall's eyes moved upwards and her face turned into a mix of horror and anger.

"Miss Lestrange!" she shrieked, "What do you think you are doing up there?! Get down at once!"

Harry turned and glanced up. Mara was still sitting on the branch, trying hard not to smirk at them. She quickly climbed down, her arms and legs moving very fast. She landed lightly on her feet on the ground beside them.

"Sorry, Professor." Mara said, smiling lightly at McGonagall whose face was stern.

"You could have fallen, Miss Lestrange. Do not let me see that again. Get back up to the castle, Potter." And with that, she turned and walked away.

They all gathered their stuff and made their way back up to the entrance hall. Mara was walking beside Harry.

"You know, I'm surprised she didn't take points off me for that." Mara said.

"She likes you," Harry responded, "because you're good at Transfiguration."

"Sirius is going to kill us." Mara said as they turned to walk up the stairs.

"Oh, I know. Make sure to have lilies at my funeral." Harry said. Mara shot him a smile, her eyes gleaming.

"And, if I die, white roses." Mara said.

"You two are charming." Ron said from behind them. They all laughed, even Hermione.

But their laughter soon disappeared when Harry and Mara got back to Sirius's quarters. Sirius was in the classroom, which was empty apart from himself, sitting behind his desk looking furious.

"One thing. I ask you to do one thing… Do you know how worried I've been?" Sirius said, his face dangerous looking. Harry and Mara stood in front of the desk, and suddenly Harry felt like he was in trouble with his teacher, not having a conversation with his godfather.

"I have a rough idea." Harry answered.

"This is not the time for your smart-ass remarks, young man. I've had half the staff out looking for you, I didn't know where you were or what happened… Anything could have gone wrong, Harry, you know that!" Sirius said.

"We were in the grounds!" Harry explained, "There were loads of people around, we were perfectly safe!"

"How do you know that? How do you know Voldemort isn't using one of their bodies?" Sirius asked.

"I just do! It's not a student, Sirius. We know who it is- "

"For the last bloody time, Harry, Snape is not trying to steal the stone!" Sirius shouted.

"It makes sense! Snape wants the stone for Voldemort! He worked for him, didn't he? You can't tell me that doesn't add up!"

"Harry, stop! Leave it alone, leave it all alone!" Sirius shouted.

"Snape is going to steal the stone, Sirius, and Voldemort will come back!" Harry continued.

Sirius stood up.

"Harry James Potter, you stop this right now! Even if Snape was after the stone, no one is going to get near it! It's protected!"

Harry breathed heavily, his eyes staring at Sirius intensely.

"Fine." He said. Harry turned and walked down the classroom, kicking over a chair as he passed. He walked straight out the door, slamming it angrily behind him, leaving Sirius and Mara standing.

"That was mean." Mara said, before turning and following Harry.

Mara couldn't find where Harry had gone. He wasn't in the library or the owlery, and he wouldn't have gone down to the great hall. Harry didn't like social interaction when he was upset. She couldn't believe Sirius had been so unreasonable.

She decided to try the astronomy tower. She climbed the stairs as quickly as possible, only to find Harry was not there either. How did he get away so fast? Mara knew he was a quick runner, but past races had shown she was quicker. Yet, he had completely disappeared.

Mara climbed back down the stairs. Why was Sirius being so stubborn? How could he know for sure that Snape wasn't after the stone? Harry's explanation made a lot of sense to Mara. Even Hermione agreed with them, and she was the most intelligent girl in the year.

Mara walked along the corridors, occasionally looking in empty classrooms for signs of Harry. But there was none. For a split second, Mara considered he was maybe under the invisibility cloak… but he left the room suddenly, and he definitely didn't go back to their room to get it.

Mara didn't know where else to look. She also considered Hagrid's, but she knew that given the current circumstances, Hagrid would just bring Harry back to Sirius's quarters. She wandered some more, glancing behind statues and in to classrooms. She was looking so intensely that she walked straight into someone. She saw a flash of red and the outline of wild hair before she fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Ow!" Mara said as her back hit the floor.

"Sorry, Mara!"

Mara looked up to see Ron staring down at her. He held out his hand, which Mara took and he pulled her back up onto her feet. Hermione was standing behind him, smiling at Mara who gave her a weak smile in return.

"It's alright… I'm ok." Mara said, straightening her robes out. "Have you seen Harry?" she asked.

Hermione and Ron both gave her puzzled looks.

"No, not since he went off to see Sirius with you… why?" Ron said.

Mara's heart sank. She had half hoped that Ron and Hermione would have at least seen Harry, if not have him with them.

"He got into a fight with Sirius. He stormed out but now I can't find him anywhere. He's pretty upset." Mara explained.

"But… it's not safe for Harry to be wandering by himself! He could be hurt or- "Hermione began, but Ron cut her off.

"Hermione, we know what could happen! We need to find him. Where have you looked?"

Mara look at Ron, his face filled with worry and panic.

"I checked the library, the owlery, the astronomy tower and all these empty classrooms." Mara replied.

"Right, well he wasn't in the great hall…" Ron said.

"Where else is there?" Mara said, turning around frantically, as if Harry would appear behind her.

"I'll go and check the dungeons." Hermione said, turning around and heading down the corridor.

"Why would he go down there!?" Mara half yelled.

"Because it's somewhere you wouldn't think to look, and its clear Harry doesn't want to be found." Hermione responded, and she turned a corner and vanished.

"I'll check the classrooms on the floor below." Ron said. "I'm trying to think like Harry."

Think like Harry… that was it! Where in the castle was Harry likely to go to when he was upset? Where did he find comfort? Mara knew the answer, shocked she didn't think of it before. She didn't answer Ron as she started sprinting down the corridor, her heart beating fast. The place Harry had found most comfort… when he was with his parents in that mirror. He was in the room with the mirror.

Mara knew the mirror had been moved since Harry's discovery of it, but it was still worth a try to look. She was desperate to find him, to make sure nothing bad had happened to him. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, her footsteps echoing off the floor with every step. She turned corners, ran up many stairs and finally she found herself in the corridor with the door to the room.

Mara slowed down to a halt. She stood against the wall, breathing deeply as she regained her breath. Even for Mara, that had been an exhausting run. She stood up straight, her heart continuing to beat as she walked towards the door. Harry had to be there, he just had to be…

" _Mara…_ " A cold, high voice whispered directly in her ear.

She felt an arm around her stomach, pulling her up so her legs were off the floor. A hand covered her mouth, holding a cloth against her face. She immediately felt her body slow down, her eyes began to drop closed and her limbs hung limply.

The darkness swallowed her whole.

Harry sat with his knees tucked under his chin, his arms wrapped tightly around his legs. The floor was cold, but Harry didn't care. He was thinking about all the nights he had sat here staring at his parents. All the nights he had felt so loved.

He was in no hurry to get back to Sirius. Hell, he was tempted to stay here all night and let him worry. But deep down, Harry could never do that to Sirius, as angry as he was. Why wouldn't he listened to him about Snape? Harry knew he was right, a former death eater trying to help his master? Seemed logical.

Harry didn't know how long he had stayed there, but he was beginning to get cold and hungry. If facing Sirius meant food and bed, then it was something Harry would just have to accept. He stood up, wishing more than ever that the mirror was still there.

He opened the door to find the corridor empty, the school eerily silent. He closed the door behind him, creating an echoing sound that moved down the hallway. He began to walk back to Sirius's quarters, a walk he now knew so well from his nights with the mirror.

He was still angry with Sirius, but Harry just didn't have the energy for this day anymore. He needed to speak to Mara about it, she always knew what to do.

"Harry!" a girl's voice suddenly shouted.

Harry turned to see Hermione sprinting up the corridor at him, Ron at her heels. She flung her arms around him, grinning wildly.

"I'm so glad you're ok! Mara told us about what happened with Sirius! She was frantic trying to find you. She ran into Ron and me a while back, so we helped her look. I'm so relieved you're ok!" Hermione said, finally letting Harry go.

"Where is she then?" Harry asked, noticing her absence.

"Not sure. We all split up. Hermione and I both were heading back to Sirius's quarters to see if you'd showed up so we ran into each other. I guess she's either still looking or back with Sirius." Ron said.

The three of them set off in the direction of Sirius's quarters, Harry in between Ron and Hermione.

Sirius was gone when they arrived back. He had left a note scribbled hastily on the table.

 _Harry, Mara- Dumbledore needs me. Stay here. Shouldn't be long. Sirius_

"He's not here." Harry told Ron and Hermione.

They all sat down on the couch. Harry gazed up at the clock on the wall. It was 9:10… after curfew. So where was Mara? Perhaps she still believed Harry to be missing. But even then… Mara never missed curfew, ever.

"Where did Mara say she was going?" Harry asked.

"She didn't. She just took off. I reckon she had an idea of where you were." Ron said.

"It's strange she's not back." Harry said, looking up at the clock again to be sure he had gotten the time right.

"She'll be along." Hermione said, but there was panic in her voice.

But the minutes ticked past and neither Mara, nor Sirius, returned. Hermione and Ron insisted on staying with Harry, obviously seeing how tense he was. Harry couldn't understand it. Mara had only gone off to check somewhere, but she hadn't returned.

"Where had Mara checked, before she ran off?" Harry asked.

"She said she checked the owlery, astronomy tower, empty classrooms…" Hermione said.

That was everywhere Harry normally went to be alone. So, she had thought about places that she knew… that was it. She remembered about the mirror. Harry had told her about how special it had made him feel. _Of course_ she would think to look there, Mara was one of the smartest people Harry knew. But then, where was she?

"She thought about the room with the mirror." Harry said, standing up, "Or where the mirror was. She knew it was special to me."

"So, that's where she'll be!" Ron said, his tone filled with a bit of relief.

"No, Ron. I was in that room… right up until I bumped into you two. If she was there, I would have seen her. She wasn't there." Harry said, his chest pounding.

"But that means…" Said Hermione, also standing up.

"That she never arrived at the room. She didn't come in, I was there and she didn't! But if Mara thought I was there, why didn't she come in? And she didn't come back to here either." Harry said.

"You don't think… something… _happened_ to her, do you?" Ron gulped.

Harry's mind was racing. Mara was the feistiest person he knew. She wouldn't have just not checked the room, especially if she had run off to look there. And she wasn't here, and Mara wouldn't break curfew in the middle of all this, she wouldn't want to make Sirius any angrier. Harry's heart sank as he thought about that night in the forest, and suddenly, he knew where Mara was.

"She's on the third-floor." Harry said, a lump in his throat.

"What? Don't be stupid, Harry! She wouldn't go there, she knows it's dangerous- "Hermione said.

"She didn't go there. She was taken there." Harry snapped. "And I'm going to get her."

Harry ran into his room and pulled out his top drawer. He threw his clothes about until he found the soft piece of silk he was looking for. The invisibility cloak would be useful. He ran back into the room where Ron and Hermione stood with their mouths hanging open, both pale and peaky looking.

"Harry, you can't! You'll be killed!" Hermione argued, trying to grab Harry's arm.

"What am I meant to do?!" Harry shouted, "She and Sirius are the only family I have left. I am not going to lose her, Hermione. She doesn't have much time! I'll go, I'll do the best I can. You two, go and warn Dumbledore. Get Sirius, tell him what's happened."

Harry ran down the empty classroom, the sound of Ron and Hermione's footsteps going behind him.

"Go! Now!" Harry instructed when they got into the hallway.

"Harry! Be careful!" Hermione said, tears in her eyes.

"I will." Said Harry, and he turned and ran down the corridor towards the staircase.

Mara opened her eyes slowly. Her vision was blurred a little, her head aching as she attempted to lift her head off the floor. She was lying on a stone floor, her hands bound tightly in front of her. She managed to get herself sitting up, looking around at the strange room.

She was in an unfamiliar room. It had stone floor and stone walls, with lanterns lit along them giving off a dim lighting. There was a staircase behind her, so large and long she could not see where it ended. Then she saw something familiar. The mirror, the exact one Harry had used, was 30 meters in front of her. And in front of that mirror was a very familiar figure.

But it wasn't Snape.

Mara recognised the dark robes, the purple turban, and the voice that was muttering in front of the mirror.

 _Quirrell…_

No, it couldn't be… But it was, he was standing there.

He snapped his head round to Mara, his eyes wild with desire.

"The girl joins us, master." He said.

Mara didn't know what was going to happen to her, but she had a sure idea of who 'master' was. She remembered Sirius telling her about Voldemort, remembered Esme telling her how her own mother believed Voldemort to be her master. He was here, Voldemort was here. And he was going to kill her.

" _Ask her about the boy…"_ a voice said. Mara recognised the voice at once. It was the same voice she had heard in the corridor before she blacked out.

"Tell me about the boy." Said Quirrell.

Mara knew he meant Harry, but she wasn't going to tell them anything about him. She remained silent as Quirrell stared at her, a spark of anger in his eyes.

 _"_ _Ask her about the stone… ask her where it is…"_ the demon voice said.

"Where is the stone!" Quirrell shouted.

Mara stayed silent. There was nothing for her to say. She didn't know exactly where the stone was. She stared back at Quirrell, giving him the blankest look she could.

" _Perhaps she needs persuasion…"_

Mara's stomach turned. She didn't know what this meant, but it couldn't be good. Quirrell walked over to where she sat and grabbed her hair with his hand. He dragged her onto her feet by her hair, sending a sharp pain across her head. Her legs were shaking, her whole-body trembling with fear and nerves. What was it like to die? Maybe she'd get to see her dad? Would it hurt? She was expecting to be hit with a killing curse, but she was hit by something much, much worse.

"Crucio!" Quirrell shouted.

It was pain like Mara had never felt before. The spell hit her square in the chest, her body erupting in agony as her legs gave out and she fell back on the floor. She was screaming, the pain was too much. She would have rather died. She wanted to die, for this pain to end. But it kept going, the pain kept stabbing every inch of her skin, white hot knives being drilled into every part of her. Her eyes blurred over, his vision clouded, but the pain kept going on.

And then finally it stopped.

Mara lay on the floor, gasping and panting. Her whole body felt stiff, her throat red and raw from the screaming. She had never felt more hopeless.

"I ask you again, where is the stone?" Quirrell said. Mara looked at him. He was smiling evilly down at her.

"I… I don't… don't know…" Mara gasped.

Quirrell's smile vanished from his face.

"Master, it seems the girl is uninformed." Quirrell said.

" _Another bit of persuasion perhaps? She's close to Potter… She knows…"_

Mara felt dread wash over her. It was going to happen again. The pain was going to hit her again. She lay there, completely helpless, watching as Quirrell smiled once more and raised his wand, the spell on his lips.

But Mara felt nothing. A figure had jumped over her body on the floor and grabbed the wand from Quirrell's hands. Mara looked up, and didn't know whether to be relieved that she wasn't alone, or petrified.

Harry stood in between her and Quirrell, Quirrell's wand in one hand, his own in the other.

"Harry… you have to leave…" Mara said, standing up next to him, her hands still bound tightly in front of her.

"Dumbledore's on his way." Harry said to Quirrell. He was trying to be brave, but Mara could see how afraid he was. He also looked shocked at the sight of Quirrell in front of him, not Snape.

"Is he now?" Quirrell said.

" _Let me speak to the boy…"_

Harry froze. It then occurred to her that Harry recognised this voice, too. His breathing quickened.

Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap the turban on his head. What was below it, chilled Mara's blood to the core.

It was a face. A face with bright red eyes, slits for nostrils and an evil smile. Harry let out a slight scream, clutching his head where Mara knew his scar was positioned.

" _Harry Potter… We meet again."_ Voldemort said.

Harry stared at Voldemort. He couldn't breathe. His head ached so much, his scar prickling. He willed Dumbledore to appear, for Sirius to be nearby. But no one came. No one was here to help them. What could they do? Two children against the most feared and dangerous dark wizard of all time. They didn't stand a single chance.

"Where is the stone?" Voldemort hissed.

"I don't know." Harry said, his voice shaking.

"Come here. Now."

Harry didn't move. Quirrell moved across the room and grabbed Harry by his robes, dragging him over to the mirror.

"What do you see?" Voldemort asked.

Harry saw himself, nothing more. He saw himself standing right where he was. But then, the reflection moved when Harry didn't. And suddenly Harry felt something hard in his pocket.

"Well, what is it, what do you see?" Quirrell demanded.

Harry made up the best lie he could.

"I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore. I won the house cup." He said quickly.

"You're lying." Voldemort's voice spat.

Harry's chest tightened.

"Tell the truth, boy! What do you see?!" Quirrell yelled.

Harry stared at him, not knowing what to say or do.

"I told you what I see." Harry said, trying his best to sound stern.

"He lies." Voldemort hissed.

Harry felt faint, like his whole body was about to give out. He felt a sudden tug on his hands. He was unarmed, Quirrell was standing right in front of him holding the wands.

"Perhaps he, too, needs some persuasion." Voldemort said again. Harry could hear the smile and enjoyment in his laugh. Where was Sirius?!

Quirrell raised his wand and shouted 'Crucio' at the same time Mara screamed for him to leave Harry alone.

Harry's whole body exploded in pain. His legs caved in as he smashed against the floor, screaming in pure agony. He could hear Voldemort's laugh, Mara's cries and his own blood pumping in his ears.

Finally, the pain stopped.

"I ask you again, boy, what do you see?" Quirrell spat at him, kneeling beside him as Harry lay gasping on the floor. Mara was on her knees, tears rolling down her face. She gazed at Harry, her dark eyes watching him with so much distress.

"I told you." Harry said.

Quirrell stood up, looking angrier than ever. He glanced down at Harry, his arm outstretched horizontally.

"One more chance, Potter. Tell me, or watch her tear herself apart from pain." Voldemort said.

Harry looked to see the outstretched arm gripping a wand… which was pointing straight at Mara. She looked terrified, but she did not take her eyes off Quirrell. Harry couldn't say anything, he found his airway blocked from fear.

"Crucio!"

Mara's head hit the floor as she screamed and twitched, the pain spreading around her body. Harry felt tears in his eyes as he watched her suffer. He couldn't do it. He wouldn't let her go through this.

"HARRY! DON'T TELL… ANYTHING!" Mara screamed in between her gasps for air, but Harry had made up his mind.

"I HAVE THE STONE. IT'S HERE, IN MY POCKET!" he yelled. Quirrell lowered his wand. Mara stopped screaming, her breathing heavy and quick as she lay on the ground. Harry ran over to her. He lifted her head and put it in his lap. Her head was bleeding badly, but other than that she seemed physically ok.

"Harry…" she whispered, "why did you do that..."

Harry smiled down at her weakly, lifting a curl out of her eyes.

"What are brothers for?" he said.

"Potter!" Quirrell shouted.

Mara sat up, allowing Harry to stand.

"Give me the stone." Voldemort said.

Harry knew there was no use pretending he didn't have the stone. He lifted it out of his pocket. It looked different than he expected. He walked over slowly to Quirrell who was standing with his hand out, waiting to retrieve his prize. Harry knew they were going to die anyway. There was no way Voldemort would let them go. They were going to die here, but at least together.

Harry placed the stone in Quirrell's hand, touching his cold palms as he did so.

But then… something strange happened.

Quirrell began to scream in pain. Harry looked to see his hand had broken out in smoking blisters, and the stone had fallen to the floor.

"Harry! His face! Touch it!" Mara shouted. Harry didn't hesitate, he lunged forwards, pressing his hands against Quirrell's face. It immediately blistered and burned.

"Master what's happening!" Quirrell cried.

"Get the stone!" Voldemort screamed.

But Quirrell was on his knees, his whole head burning, until he fell over and his head which had turned to ash, disappeared.

"I killed him…" Harry said, "Mara I killed him…"

Harry turned to look at Mara. She had collapsed onto the floor, looking very still with her face covered in blood from her head injury. Harry rushed over beside her, kneeling next to her.

"Mara? Please wake up! Wake up!" he cried. He felt tears stream down his face as he looked at the girl in front of him.

"HARRY!" he heard a voice shout.

Harry's head looked up, and there at the top of the large staircase, was Sirius.

He had never been so relieved to see him in his whole life.

But he felt something behind him, something drifting.

Harry turned to see a black cloud floating in the air. It flew towards him, going straight through his body. Harry screamed, feeling pain shoot through his body. His head was spinning, his vision was weakening. He felt his body hit the ground.

He saw his godfather's face above him, before being taken by the darkness.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:** _Hey guys! This is very much an 'aftermath' sort of chapter. I hope you like it! Don't forget to tell me what you think! Until next time!_

Harry opened his eyes slowly, the light immediately making him shut them tight again. He blinked quickly before opening his eyes fully. He wasn't wearing his glasses, so the room around him appeared blurry. He lifted his arm. It was stiff. He fumbled around on the table next to him, locating his glasses. He put them on his face, his arm immediately falling back limply on the bed.

He was in the hospital wing, in a bed two away from the door. He looked down to see his arm in a cast, which explained why it had been so weak. His head felt dizzy, and ached every time he tried to sit up. It was then he noticed a figure on the bottom of his bed, fast asleep on a chair, his hair wild about his head.

"Sirius?" Harry tried to say, but nothing came out but a croak. Sirius remained asleep, not evening flinching at the sound of Harry. Harry gazed around the room, and beside him saw a familiar head of hair, the black curls all over the pillow. Her face was deadly pale, and her eyes, which usually shone with emotion, were closed. Her head was wrapped in a bandage where Harry remembered she smacked it off the ground when Quirrell had hit her with that spell. Harry shivered at the memory of the red-hot knives in his body, immediately feeling numb.

"Harry?" a voice said from the foot of his bed. Harry's eyes snapped back to where Sirius was asleep, to find his eyes open, staring at Harry. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, his under eyes almost completely purple. Sirius stood up and rushed to the top half of the bed. He sat down next to Harry, his hand stroking his hair.

"How do you feel?" Sirius asked him.

Harry didn't know what to say. His head ached, his arm was numb, behind his eyes were sore… but he felt so empty. Like something had been taken from him. He didn't know how to describe emotional pain as his mind played over what happened with Quirrell and… Voldemort. That had been Voldemort. The man who killed his parents in cold blood. He thought about the pain in his scar, watching Mara on the floor screaming in agony while Voldemort laughed. He felt something sting his eyes, and he couldn't stop them from falling.

Sirius pulled him into an embrace, telling him it was over, that he was safe. But was he? Voldemort hadn't been killed, he could still be here.

"Mara…" Harry said, his voice still hoarse, "Is she… ok?"

Sirius glanced over at the girl sleeping in the bed next to Harry.

"She will be." He said gently, "She suffered a nasty blow to the head. It came up on the diagnostic that she is also getting over the after effects of the cruciatus curse, which isn't pleasant."

Sirius glanced back at Harry. "But, yes, she will be fine in a few weeks. You're looking better, too."

Harry didn't feel much better, but he smiled weakly at Sirius.

"How long have we… been asleep?" he asked, finally sitting up, Sirius arranging his pillows so he could sit against them.

"Nearly a week now. But you're both strong, we knew you would be ok." Sirius said.

Harry gave Sirius a wondering look, curious as to who 'we' were. Sirius seemed to pick up on it, as he answered his unspoken question.

"We being Dumbledore, Snape and I."

Snape… Harry thought it was him. He remembered the feeling when he first found Mara on the floor, expecting to look up and see Snape glaring down at him with his cold smirk. But he didn't. Quirrell stood in his place…

"What were you thinking, Harry?" Sirius asked, putting his head in his hands.

"What?" Harry said, not quite knowing what Sirius meant.

"What was going through your skull when you ran down there without anyone to help you! How did you even get passed everything!" Sirius questioned, suddenly looking intrigued.

"Well I remembered what Professor Sprout said in Herbology about Devil Snare, so I didn't move and it seemed to work. The keys were easy, I know how to fly a broom after all, and it was obvious which key it was. I used my invisibility cloak to get passed the chest board." Harry explained.

Sirius looked both astonished and slightly impressed.

"And the giant three-headed dog?" Sirius asked.

"He was already asleep when I got there. There was a harp playing music." Harry said.

"You still should have come to me before charging off down there!" Sirius said, staring at Harry intensely.

"Mara didn't have time! I had to help her." Harry argued.

"You should have waited for an adult, Harry." Sirius responded.

"And what?!" Harry said loudly, "Let her die? She's family, the closest thing I've got to a sibling! Would you have waited if it was Regulus down there?!"

Harry regretted the words as soon as he spoke. Sirius's face paled even more, the light in his eyes dimmed. He bowed his head, not meeting Harry's gaze.

"Sirius… I shouldn't have said that about Regulus. I'm, I'm sorry." Harry said, reaching out and putting his hand on Sirius's hand.

"No, I wouldn't have waited." Sirius said, the hurt obvious in his voice. He lifted his head back up and took Harry's face in his hands. "You're too kind, Harry. You care about others so much you don't stop to think about the risks to yourself. You were very brave to face that alone, but also a bit foolish. You must understand that, Harry. If anything would have happened to you down there, to either of you, I would never forgive myself for not being there to save you. Just like I'll never forgive myself for not saving my brother."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, "Remus always said you were a great brother to Regulus."

Sirius half smiled, but his eyes were wild with the hurt he was obviously feeling.

"I never tried to stop him. I was his older brother, I was meant to look out for him and protect him. I didn't even go after him when he joined the death eaters, I was so angry at his betrayal. But he wasn't bad, I know that. He saved Mara, he loved her. But no one saved him. I was his brother, Harry, it should have been me. I should have saved him." Sirius said.

Harry didn't know what to say, but he didn't have to say anything. The door to the hospital wing opened, and in came Albus Dumbledore, his long silver hair wispy and his robes the colour of strawberry jam. His blue eyes were twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles as his gaze fell on Harry. He stood at the foot of Harry's bed.

"Ah, Harry! Good to see you awake at long last." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you, sir." Harry said. Sirius had stood up and hand gone over to check on Mara, who was still asleep. Dumbledore sat down on the edge of Harry's bed.

"How are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked him. Harry wasn't really in the mood to go over all the pains he could feel in his body, so settled on telling Dumbledore he felt fine.

"I expect Madam Pomfrey will look you over again, nonetheless. You both gave us quite a fright." Dumbledore said, his eyes briefly looking at Mara before turning back to Harry.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to cause trouble." Harry said, fidgeting with his hands in his lap so he could avoid looking Dumbledore in the eye.

"Harry, look at me." Dumbledore said gently, "You have nothing to be sorry for. You showed remarkable bravery. I think it is clear from your actions how much you care about Miss Lestrange. She is lucky to have someone like you in her life, as you are lucky to have her."

Harry smiled at the old man, who smiled back at him fondly. Sirius had walked passed Dumbledore and Harry, towards the door of the hospital wing.

"I'm going to go and floo Remus, let him know you're both ok. He's been worried sick." And with that, Sirius left the room.

"He's being different." Harry mumbled.

"I would expect so, my boy. You didn't see him when he heard Mara had been taken and you had gone after her. He ran as fast as he could to get to you. When he found you both, lying on the floor down there, he was hysterical. He thought Mara was dead on a first glance, and that you had been possessed. Professor Snape arrived and helped him get the both of you up here to the hospital wing. He hasn't left your side since. Refused to every time I suggested it. Professor Snape has also been paying you both a visit, to ensure you both recovered well. He has also been supplying the potions to heal your injuries."

Harry was baffled that Snape had been given the opportunity to poison him and hadn't gone through with it. Maybe he had, it could be a slow working potion. But the idea of Sirius in hysterics… Sirius was the strongest man Harry knew. He never showed weakness, he was brave and good. Everything Harry desired to be. He was may not be Harry's father, but he was the best Dad he could ask for.

"Professor? Can I ask you something?" Harry said. He wondered if Dumbledore knew anything about Sirius and Regulus, perhaps he could explain to him what Sirius had meant.

"You can ask, Harry. Whether I will be able to answer is another question entirely." Dumbledore said, looking intrigued.

"Sirius said something just before you came in. He said that Regulus saved Mara, but he never saved Regulus… What did he mean?"

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. He was silent for a moment, deep in thought.

"I think, Harry, he means that he feels he could have done more for Regulus. Sirius has told me in times past he feels responsible for Regulus joining the death eaters, that he should have been a better brother and stopped him. You see, what Sirius doesn't realise, is that Regulus needed to join."

"He needed to, sir?"

"Yes, my boy. You see it took Regulus to have a taste of the darkness to realise that he belonged in the light. I feel if Regulus never went down the path he did, he would never have learnt the value of friendship, family and love."

"So… it was his destiny? To join the death eaters?" Harry asked.

"Depends whether you believe in destiny, Harry."

"Do you believe in it, sir?"

Dumbledore smiled. "I think I might just."

"But if it was Regulus's destiny, then it wasn't Sirius's fault." Harry pointed out.

"Ah but you see, we know that, however Sirius doesn't. He may realise it one day, now that he's got Mara. But he blames himself for what happened to Regulus, because he views it as he failed as a brother." Dumbledore said.

"He didn't fail as a brother." Harry said, "He shouldn't be blaming himself."

Dumbledore smiled. "You are so like Lily, Harry. She never saw the bad in anyone, always believed everyone was truly good at heart."

"Even death eaters?"

"That, my boy, is a very good question. But I believe your mother saw the good in certain death eaters."

Harry gave him a questioning look. But then he understood.

"You mean Snape, don't you sir?" he said.

" _Professor_ Snape, Harry. And that is a matter between him and your mother."

Harry nodded. Had Snape known his mother? It seemed unlikely, but stranger things had happened.

"Professor, can I ask- "

"-Another question? Certainly, Harry. I will try my best to answer it." Dumbledore said.

"Why did Quirrell… die… when I touched him?" Harry asked, the words burning his tongue.

Dumbledore gave him a stern, but at the same time gentle, sort of look.

"You are not a killer, Harry. The reason Quirrell could not stand your touch is because of your mother. You see, all those years ago, when Voldemort tried to kill you, your mother stood in between you both. It was a sacrifice, a very strong and powerful act, that left Voldemort unable to touch you. As Voldemort was in Quirrell's body, the sacrifice kept either of them from laying a hand on you." Dumbledore smiled. "Your mother gave you the ultimate protection through her death. A protection that runs in your veins? Do you know what it is, Harry?"

Harry shook his head.

"Love. It's more powerful than any type of magic."

Harry smiled at Dumbledore, before remembering one crucial element to everything that had happened.

"Professor, what happened to the stone?" he asked.

"To be sure that Voldemort never tries to get hold of it again, the stone has been destroyed. Nicholas and I have agreed it is for the best." Dumbledore said.

"But… won't he die?"

Dumbledore looked down. "They have enough elixir to sort out their affairs. But yes, they will die. I think, however, that it will be like going to bed after a long day of work."

Harry nodded. Dumbledore patted his arm. His gaze shifted over to the bed next to Harry, before returning to Harry's eyes again.

"I think someone has decided to join us."

Harry looked to see Mara's eyes wide open and glaring at him.

"Mara!" Harry cried.

Dumbledore chuckled. He got up off Harry's bed and walked over to Mara's. He put his hand on her forehead, smiling down at her.

"How do you feel?" he asked her.

"My heads a little sore." Mara responded. Her voice, too, was croaking just like Harry's had.

"I expect so. I will go inform Sirius you are awake. I'll see you in a while, children."

Dumbledore smiled at them both, his eyes shining like the summer sky that was visible from the hospital wing window, before turning and walking out the door, his robes flying out behind him.

"What happened?" Mara asked, sitting herself up.

"Be careful!" Harry said, "You aren't fully better yet!"

Mara laughed. "What are you, a medi-witch?"

Harry chuckled back.

"What happened?" Mara repeated.

"You passed out, then I passed out. I woke up here. Dumbledore says Sirius has been here non-stop. The stone has been destroyed."

"And Voldemort?" Mara asked, fear in her tone.

"Gone." Harry answered.

"But not for good." Mara said.

"No, not for good."

Madam Pomfrey returned after a while. She ran a diagnostic on Harry, showing he was recovering well but still needed rest. Mara was the same, only having to take a potion to help with the after effects of the cruciatus curse. Sirius returned later that afternoon, wearing fresh robes but still looking exhausted.

"You look like crap." Mara said as he sat down on a chair between their beds.

"Thanks a bunch, Mara." Sirius said.

Harry smiled. He couldn't wait for everything to get back to normal. He was even excited about going back to his classes, which was strange, even for him. Madam Pomfrey told Sirius they needed another few days in the hospital wing to fully recover, which Sirius didn't oppose.

The next few days were spent sleeping off their exhaustion. Ron and Hermione had tried to visit a few times, but Sirius had told them that Harry and Mara needed peace and quiet. Between the potions and the constant bed rest, Harry felt a lot better a few days later. Mara, too, was also feeling not as bad. She'd had her bandaged removed, but there was a cut on her head where she had smashed the floor.

"Madam Pomfrey says it might scar. It was a deep cut." Sirius told her.

Mara smiled and turned to Harry.

"Guess you won't be the only scar head around here." She smirked.

Harry and Sirius both burst out laughing. Harry's arm had also been removed from the cast, and was beginning to feel a lot better. Apart from the occasional head ache, Harry felt his normal self.

Finally, the day came when they could leave the hospital wing. Dumbledore had arranged for them to take their end of year exams during the holidays, given that they had missed most of them when they were unconscious. Both Harry and Mara agreed to that, seeing as they hadn't much revision done anyway. Hermione and Ron met them in the hallway as they left the hospital wing, Ron pulling Harry into a hug and Hermione grabbing Mara. Harry was surprised that she didn't pull away, but instead hugged Hermione back fondly.

A week later, everything had returned to normal. With only two weeks left of term and no time to find a replacement teacher, Dumbledore himself took over the defence against the dark arts classes. He was a brilliant teacher, so enthusiastic and calm. Sirius had stopped teaching anything new in his classes, and had instead let them play large games of exploding snap or wizard's chest. Even Snape was acting different. He wasn't picking on Harry and Mara anymore, and was instead completely ignoring them.

"It's brilliant." Harry told Sirius that night. Mara had gone to bed, so Harry had taken an opportunity to have some time to talk to Sirius.

Sirius chuckled. "Don't get too used to it." He said.

Harry leant his head on Sirius's shoulder. Sirius's arm automatically went around Harry, holding him close, resting his chin on Harry's untidy hair. They sat in silence for a long while, just seeming to enjoy each other's company. Harry broke the silence.

"It wasn't you fault." Harry said, watching the fire which they didn't really need as it was warm now.

"What?" Sirius said, the confusion obvious in his voice.

"What happened to Regulus wasn't your fault. You said you didn't save him, but you didn't have to." Harry said. Sirius grabbed Harry's chin gently, forcing him to meet his gaze.

"Harry, he was my brother." Was all Sirius said.

"But it wasn't up to you to fix everything. Regulus had to save himself. That's what made him a good person, deep down." Harry responded. "He knew who he was in the end. He didn't blame you, so don't blame yourself."

There was something new in Sirius's eyes. Something Harry had never seen before.

"You know how proud I am of you, Harry Potter?" Sirius said, his eyes glassy as they filled with tears. Sirius hugged Harry tightly, kissing the top of his head.

"You know, there is something Remus once said to me." Harry said as they pulled apart.

"Which would be?" Sirius asked.

"It's not our abilities that show what we truly are, it is our choices. I think that Regulus made the right choice, not the easy one. He chose to save Mara, to leave the death eaters, to try and kill Voldemort. And he done it all through saving himself." Harry explained.

"Thank you, Harry." Sirius said.

"For what?" Harry asked.

"For saving me."


	21. Chapter 21

Two weeks passed by, and soon it was the night before they were due to leave Hogwarts for the summer holidays. Harry's trunk was packed and ready to go. Sirius's office had been packed up, all his books back in his trunk. He was leaving most of his stuff behind, only bringing the stuff that he needed to plan next year's lessons over the holidays. Harry had packed all his books into his trunk, but had decided to leave some of his things in his bedroom in Sirius's quarters.

Harry was looking forward to returning to Grimmauld Place. He couldn't wait to see the house again, to see Remus again… heck, he was even looking forward to seeing Kreacher again. Harry had arranged for Ron and Hermione to come over during the summer every two weeks, which Sirius had agreed to on the condition that they didn't burn down the house. The only thing that hadn't yet been sorted, was Mara.

Harry knew the thought of being away from her for two months would be difficult for Sirius, now that he had gotten to know his niece. Mara was due to return to his Aunt Esme's for the holidays, which she wasn't looking overly pleased about.

"Won't you miss her?" Harry asked Sirius just before the end of year feast.

"Of course, I will but we can write." Sirius answered.

"She can come over with Ron and Hermione." Harry said.

"If her Aunt allows it." Sirius said, closing over his trunk for the final time.

Mara emerged from their bedroom, smiling weakly at them both.

"I'm going to miss it here." She said taking a seat on the couch.

"The summer will fly in, before you know it we'll all be back here." Sirius said, sitting down beside her and putting his arm around her. "Come on, we don't want to be late for the feast."

Sirius may have fooled Mara, but he hadn't fooled Harry. Harry knew he was dreading the summer and being away from his niece for so long. Harry could see why. He had just gotten her back, gotten to know her, and now they were being split up. Two months was a long time, especially to be away from the closest thing he had to a sibling.

Harry and Mara sat at the Slytherin table during the feast, feeling it only right to sit with their house at the end of term. To say they hadn't made a lot of friends in Slytherin was an understatement. Most of the Slytherin's pretended not to notice Harry and Mara were there, while some of them gave glares down the table at them.

"What's their problem?" Harry said, helping himself to a lamb chop.

"Oh, didn't you hear? We're house betrayers now." Mara said, rolling her eyes.

"What, why?"

"Well, for a start, can you remember the last time you were in the Slytherin common room?" Mara asked, her mouth full of mashed potatoes.

In truth, Harry couldn't remember. They had spent most of, if not all, of the year sleeping in their room in Sirius's quarters. Harry had gone into his dormitory to get his things at one point, but he couldn't remember when that had been.

Mara could tell by the look on Harry's face that he knew what she meant.

"And we always sit with the Gryffindor's." she said.

"Can you blame us? They don't give us death glares down the table." Harry said.

Mara laughed, telling Harry to ignore the whispers from the other Slytherin's.

The feast lasted for ages, with Slytherin winning the house cup overall. Mara and Harry cheered along with their housemates, the last thing they needed was to be targeted next year for not showing house pride. After the feast, Harry and Mara got up to leave, but Sirius caught them.

"Dumbledore needs a word with me. Go straight back to my quarters, ok? Maybe get yourselves an early night." He said.

Ever since the stone, Sirius had been paranoid. He demanded Harry and Mara both return half an hour before curfew every night. Harry couldn't blame him. After what Dumbledore had said about Sirius being hysterical after everything, he made a promise to himself never to put Sirius through anything like that again.

"Ok." Harry said, giving Sirius a smile.

Sirius entered Dumbledore's office wondering what the old man had in store for him this time. Sirius couldn't wait to get back home tomorrow, eager to have some time with Harry again. He expected Dumbledore would just want to check on how the kids were doing. Truth be told, they were doing ok, despite everything they had been through. He was amazed at how strong they proved to be, but what he could he expect? This was James Potter's son! If anything, recent events had just made Sirius more certain that Harry belonged in Gryffindor. He was more than brave.

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk as usual, wearing bright yellow robes that blinded Sirius on a first glance. He was smiling as always, signalling Sirius to sit down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Sirius sat down, but noticed there was someone sitting beside him. A woman.

She was youngish, the same age as Sirius maybe, perhaps a few years younger. She had long blonde hair tied in a ponytail, dark brown eyes and quite fair skin. She had a stern face that Sirius couldn't help but feel he recognised from somewhere. She was dressed in green robes, a large diamond necklace tied around her neck.

"Sirius, this is Miss Esme Lyndon." Dumbledore said as Sirius stared at the familiar stranger.

Sirius felt his heart pang in his chest. So, this was her, the woman who had raised Mara, who had somehow known Regulus. She didn't look like the type of person that Regulus would have associated himself with, but Sirius had grown used to getting surprised by his brother.

"There are many things we need to discuss." Dumbledore said. "The main thing being Mara."

Sirius stared up at the old man in front of him, feeling a nervous sensation in his stomach as he thought about the fact he wouldn't be seeing his niece for two months.

"Miss Lyndon has some things to say to you, Sirius." Dumbledore said.

Sirius turned back to face the woman beside him. She smiled weakly at him before opening her mouth and explaining what Dumbledore had meant.

"She doesn't like being alone in the dark, it scares her. She doesn't eat anything green. She loves to read books by wandlight when you tell her to go to sleep. She asks about a thousand questions a day, mostly about her mum and dad. You have to tell her to brush her hair or she won't, and she has a habit of stealing more advanced books for her age." Miss Lyndon said.

Sirius was confused to say the least. He didn't understand why Miss Lyndon was telling him this.

"I've protected that girl for ten years, Mr Black. Not once has she ever been located or hurt. She's in your care for less than a year and she ends up in the hospital wing twice." Miss Lyndon continued. "But you are her family. And I made a promise to her father to protect her until I knew you were ready."

Sirius's heart dropped into his stomach as he understood what she was saying. He looked back at Dumbledore who smiled at him encouragingly, before turning and looking back at Miss Lyndon in disbelief.

"You're giving her to me?" Sirius said, the words sounding strange in his mouth.

"She is not mine to give." Miss Lyndon said. "She belongs with you. You and the boy are her family, and I know you will look after them both."

Sirius couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Miss Lyndon has offered to do some work for me in Albania. She is leaving next week, and doesn't know when she will be returning. She came to me, hoping to find you and offer you the chance to protect Mara. If of course, that is what you want?" Dumbledore asked.

Sirius was too gobsmacked to speak. In the year, he had gotten to know Mara and in the short time she had been with him, something within him had begun to heal. He didn't know what it was, but he had experienced it before. When he lost James and Lily, a part of him died with them. But then, Harry came into his life and eased the pain inside him. Harry kept him going, gave him something to keep fighting for. But with Mara, it was like the ache he had in his heart for Regulus was somehow healing. An ache he never thought would never go away.

"Of course it's what I want." Sirius said. "But what about the girl? Has no one thought to ask what she wants?"

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"I'm sure the thought of living with you and Harry full time would be enough to convince her." Dumbledore said.

"It's not a matter of convincing her, Albus. The decision is up to her." Sirius said.

"Are you suggesting we ask her?"

"The girl belongs with you, Mr Black." Miss Lyndon said.

"And what? You're just so willing to give her up so quickly?" Sirius asked, his temper beginning to rise.

"I care for that girl more than I ever thought possible after I lost my son. But I am not her mother, not even her aunt! You are her blood, her true family." Miss Lyndon argued.

"Families don't have to be related!" Sirius argued. He was thinking about the conversation he had with Harry just after he told him about Regulus being Mara's father. Harry had said that he wasn't really his family because they weren't blood relatives. If anything, Sirius knew exactly how Miss Lyndon was feeling. She had brought up a child who wasn't biologically hers, but had fallen in love with her. Sirius had loved Harry since the moment he was born, and the fact they had different blood didn't matter to him at all. Harry was his kid, and always would be.

"I know that." Miss Lyndon sighed. "But Mara needs to be with you. It was what Regulus wanted. The day he left her with me, he made me promise to protect her… but also to give you that letter. The war was still going on. I knew you were in the order, I would never have been able to get a hold of you. Then I heard about the Potter's death, about how you'd taken Harry on and I couldn't. The last thing you needed were two children to look after. But Regulus wanted her with you, she was only supposed to be with me until he came back for her."

Sirius knew the rest. The harsh reality of it all being he never came back for her.

"Mara cares about you. You can't expect her to just be ok with leaving you." Sirius said, bowing his head.

"I have a condition. You allow me to see her whenever I can, and make sure she writes at least once a week." Miss Lyndon said.

Sirius knew there was no point arguing anymore. He wanted Mara with him and Harry, heck she would be great company for the boy when he was busy. But having her with them meant being able to constantly keep an eye on her, always knowing she was safe. But after this year, Sirius was beginning to doubt whether he could keep them safe after all. They had nearly been killed. But Sirius remembered the day many months ago, when he had sat in this chair and found out his brother fathered a child. Deep down, Sirius knew that Regulus wanted the girl with him. And he couldn't just ignore what his brother would have wanted.

"Come any time." Was all Sirius said. Miss Lyndon smiled, but her eyes were brimming over with emotion. She stood up, as did Sirius, and shook his hand.

"I have arranged for Mara's things to be taken to Grimmauld Place for your return tomorrow." Dumbledore said, also standing and walking around the desk.

"Thank you, Dumbledore." Miss Lyndon said, also shaking the old man's hand.

"My pleasure, my dear. Keep me updated on your work in Albania as often as you can." Dumbledore said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Miss Lyndon walked out the office, her footsteps echoing on the floor. Sirius stared after her, confusion overwhelming him.

"I'll see you later, Albus." Sirius said, and he hurried after her.

He ran from the room, down the spiral staircase and into the hallway. He saw Miss Lyndon at the end pf the corridor.

"Miss Lyndon!" He called.

She stopped and turned around. Sirius ran right up to her.

"Don't you want to say goodbye to Mara?" Sirius asked.

Miss Lyndon smiled. "No. If I see her, I know I'll regret my decision."

"What am I meant to say to her?" Sirius asked, grabbing Miss Lyndon by the arm to stop her walking away.

"The truth." She said.

Sirius released his grip on her arm, staring at her.

"Back in Dumbledore's office… you said you had a son?"

"Yes." She said, her voice stiff and full of emotion.

"What was his name?" Sirius asked, trying his best to sound gentle.

"George." She whispered.

"If I can… I mean if you don't mind, can I- "

"-Ask what happened to him?" Miss Lyndon finished. "He was only a baby when he died, four months old. My husband and me both worked in the ministry, he was training to be an Auror. We had George not long after we left Hogwarts. There was a threat made against us, by death eaters. We moved far away, up to the other side of the county. But it didn't work. They found us. They tortured my husband into insanity and burned the house down… my son, still inside. I was saved by the mercy of a death eater. He arrived last minute, killed the two other death eaters who had tortured my husband. He got me out, my husband, too, not that he remembers. He went back in for my son… but it was too late. The same death eater showed up on my doorstep a year later with a small girl, how could I not save his child when he tried so desperately to save mine."

Sirius was shaking. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. _That'_ s why she had taken Mara. Regulus had helped her, tried to save the most precious thing in her life. And in return, she saved the most precious thing in his life.

"I know what it's like, Sirius. To love a child so deeply as if it was your own, but they're not. But it almost makes you love them more. It makes their life so precious, because you owe it to their parents to keep them safe and protected. I can see by looking at you how much you love Harry. You would be willing to die for him, maybe even more. That's what Mara needs and I can't give it to her. You can." Miss Lyndon said, and without another word or glance, she turned on her heel and walked away down the corridor.

Sirius walked back towards his quarters, his mind racing and his heart beating. He was partly excited to tell Mara of how she was coming to live with him, but dreading telling her how the woman who raised her had left without saying goodbye. Harry and Mara were in bed when Sirius got back, but still awake. They were laughing and giggling together, and Sirius felt a pang in his chest as he thought of how he was going to destroy that. He walked fully into their room, both turning around to smile at him.

Harry's eyes were shining like emeralds, his hair untidy as usual. Sirius thought about what Miss Lyndon had said, and looking now at the boy, he knew there was nothing he wouldn't do for him. She was right. It was possible to love a child that wasn't your own so much that it hurt. Then he looked at Mara. He immediately saw his brother staring back at him in her eyes, her mouth spread wide in a grin just like how his had done when they were children.

"I see you didn't destroy the place." Sirius said, taking a seat on the edge of Harry's bed. Harry crawled over to sit next to him, Sirius wrapping his arm around the small boy. Mara sat opposite them, smiling.

"Course not." She said, rolling her eyes in a jokingly sort of way.

Sirius smirked back at her.

"Guys, there's something we need to talk about." Sirius said. He was thinking about talking to Mara separately, but now thought it was better for Harry to hear it all too. They both looked at him, their eyes full of concentration.

"Mara, your Aunt Esme was in Dumbledore's office." Sirius said.

Mara raised her eyebrows. "Why?" she asked.

"She's… She's been asked to go to Albania for a while. Her and some others from the ministry." Sirius said.

Mara stayed quiet, not saying anything, only watching.

"She asked me to look after you." Sirius finished.

"What? You mean like come and stay with you and Harry?" Mara asked.

"I mean come and live with us." Sirius said.

"Oh… but what about Esme?" Mara asked, hurt obvious in her voice.

"She'll come and visit you. She wants you to write to her at least once a week." Sirius explained.

"She just… left? Without saying goodbye?" Mara said, her eyes glassing over.

"I don't think she could have said goodbye, Mara, even if she really wanted to." Sirius said.

"Why not?" Mara said, her voice quivering.

"It would have hurt too much." Sirius said, holding Harry close.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:** _Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the support with this story, it is incredible. So I had two chapters written set over the summer holidays before the return to Hogwarts. So I decided instead of uploading two separate 'summer' chapters, I'd upload one long one so that on the next upload we can get stuck in to Chamber of Secrets! Hope you enjoy it! Remember to leave me a review telling me what you think!_

Grimmauld Place had developed a layer of thick dust, immediately showing that Kreacher the house elf had not cleaned the house at all. Nothing had been touched since the day Sirius and Harry left. Even their bowls from their breakfast they had on the morning they left were still in the sink.

"Well we always knew Kreacher was useless." Harry said as they set their trunks down in the hallway. Sirius ran his finger on the handrail of the staircase, cursing Kreacher under his breath.

"Harry, why don't you show Mara around while I go and have a word with our little friend." Sirius said as he began to climb the stairs. Harry knew where he was going.

"Kreacher has a hovel in the attic where he hoards all the Black family artefacts and heirlooms." Harry explained to Mara.

She had been quiet on the train home, but seemed to perk up a little towards the end. Harry understood that she was hurt by her Aunt Esme just leaving her, and vowed to do all he could to cheer her up. Harry spent the next half an hour showing Mara around the house. He showed her the kitchen, the library/study, the formal dining room, the basement dining room and the bathrooms. Sirius re-joined them as they headed upstairs, dragging a small figure behind him.

"Kreacher, this is Mara. You will respect her." Sirius demanded. Mara looked taken aback by the angry little house-elf, but smiled nonetheless.

"Hello." She said as nicely as she could, but Kreacher ignored her.

"The boy is back, the filthy half-blood boy and the blood-traitor son." He muttered to himself.

"Forgive him Mara." Sirius said, lightly shaking Kreacher. "He's not very pleasant."

Mara, to Harry's surprise, laughed.

"Where is Mara's room?" Harry asked Sirius. Originally, Harry had suggested Mara staying in his room like they did at Hogwarts, but Sirius had disagreed. It was a big house, and they had more than enough rooms to choose from. They had decided on the room down the hall from Harry, who had Regulus's old room.

"I'm afraid it won't be as big as Harry's but it's still a good size." Sirius said as he led Mara upstairs to see her room, Harry behind them with Hedwig on his shoulder. They climbed up to the second floor. Mara's room was the first door in the hallway.

Sirius opened the door and entered. Harry had been in here many times before. It was where he used to hide in games of hide and seek when he played with Sirius as a child. The room was a pale purple, the wallpaper patterned. There was a double bed in the middle of the room, draped in a purple duvet. There was a desk at the far side of the room, a wardrobe beside it. The chest of drawers stood near the door and two bedsides tables were positioned at either side of the bed. The room was still big, and was in a good condition since Sirius had done up most the house when he and Harry had moved in.

"What do you think?" Sirius asked Mara.

Mara beamed. "I love it."

Sirius smiled down at her, before smiling at Harry with a large grin. They spent the remainder of the day unpacking and helping Mara set up her new room. Her things, as Dumbledore had promised, were already there when they arrived home. By that night, Mara had completely moved into her room and Harry was overjoyed to be back in his room.

Sirius cooked them chicken for dinner, which was surprisingly tasty. Harry had almost forgotten how Sirius's cooking tasted, having lived on Hogwarts food all year. After dinner, Sirius retreated to the study to work on a few things, leaving Harry and Mara to play a game of indoor Quidditch. Harry played on his Nimbus while Mara used his old broom. They zoomed up and down the stairs, in and out of the rooms and occasionally into Sirius's study. He simply laughed at them, but warned them not to break anything too valuable.

Later that night, Harry and Mara were in the living room playing chess when they heard a voice calling from the kitchen.

"Sirius? Harry?"

Harry recognised that voice immediately. He got up and ran from the room, down to the kitchen, as fast as his legs could carry him. He could hear Mara running behind him. Harry threw open the kitchen door, nearly taking it off its hinges.

"Remus!" Harry shouted, running at the man who was standing in the room.

Remus looked exhausted as always, his grey flecks in his hair more visible than usual. But he was smiling widely as Harry ran to him. Remus picked Harry up and hugged him hard.

"Harry!" Remus said, putting Harry back down firmly on the floor. Mara was standing in the doorway, clearly feeling slightly awkward and left out.

"Mara, get over here." Remus said, jerking his head at the girl. Mara walked over, smiling now, as Remus picked her up and hugged her close.

"It's so good to see you both." Remus said, putting Mara back on her feet.

"I missed you." Harry said, beaming up at Remus.

Remus ruffled his hair fondly. "Where's Padfoot?" he asked.

"In the study." Mara said, just as the kitchen door behind them opened.

"Not quite. Moony, good to see you!" Sirius said entering the room. He pulled Remus into a hug.

"Will you be staying tonight?" Sirius asked.

"Sadly not. I have some things to do before this month's cycle, I'm afraid. But I wanted to see the kids first." Remus said.

"Speaking of," Sirius said, turning to Harry and Mara, "You broke a vase on the first-floor hallway."

Harry and Mara gave each other a look.

"Ha-ha… oops." Harry said.

"What were you both doing to break a vase?" Remus said, his eyebrows raised.

"Oh, it was just a game of indoor Quidditch, nothing to worry about." Sirius said.

"Indoor Quidditch?!" Remus exclaimed.

"Precisely." Sirius said cheerily. "Now who broke the vase?"

"Me." Mara said, her face pale.

"Thank you, I hated that thing." Sirius said before turning and leaving the room.

"What just happened?" Mara asked Harry.

Harry laughed. "You'll find discipline Sirius style to be very different than most people's."

The weeks rolled by, and it was by far one of Harry's favourite summer's ever. He spent his days with Mara, playing games and exploring the secret passageways of Grimmauld Place. Sirius sometimes accompanied them out around London, where they would go on walks to get fresh air. Sirius had also needed to take a few trips to Diagon Alley, which they both thoroughly enjoyed, especially a trip to the ice cream shop there.

Harry and Mara had also taken to going to the Weasley's every Friday. They would spend all day there, playing Quidditch in the fields and hide and seek in the garden. Mrs Weasley loved having them there, and often showed her concern to how skinny Mara and Harry were. Mrs Weasley was the best cook in the world, in Harry's opinion, but he never told Sirius that. Ron and the twins often came over to Grimmauld Place as well. They would spend hours playing indoor Quidditch or massive tournaments of wizard's chest, which Ron nearly always won. Hermione was currently on holiday, and was not scheduled to return for another few weeks.

One day, near the end of July, Sirius had decided to go to Diagon Alley while Harry was at the Weasley's. Mara, however, had decided to go with Sirius rather than with Harry. Harry arrived at the burrow just after breakfast, his broomstick over his shoulder.

"Hello, Harry dear." Mrs Weasley said, helping Harry out of the fireplace. They often travelled by floo powder.

"Morning, Mrs Weasley." Harry said. Mrs Weasley was looking behind Harry, clearly noticing Mara's absence.

"No Mara with you today?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. "She went to Diagon Alley with Sirius."

"Oh, probably to get your birthday present." Mrs Weasley said excitedly.

Harry felt a pang of excitement. He had completely forgotten it was his birthday in a few days. He was going to be twelve years old. Harry and Ron went out to the yard to gnome which took them to lunch. Mrs Weasley brought them out a plate filled with sandwiches, which they ate outside in the warm summer air. After they ate until they felt they were about to burst, they decided on a game of Quidditch with Fred, George and Ginny. They played all afternoon until the sun had begun to set on the hills in the distance. Harry decided to stay for dinner as he usually did, as Mrs Weasley was making roast chicken. After dinner, when it was nearly completely black outside, Harry and Ron decided to play exploding snap. They were halfway through a game when the fire behind them ruffled, and they turned to see Sirius's head poking out.

"Harry, come on, it's getting late." Sirius's head said.

"Ok, coming now." Harry said, standing up and reaching for his jacket and broomstick.

Mrs Weasley came bustling into the living room. "Who's on the floo?" she asked.

"Sirius looking for Harry." Ron explained.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Sirius, I lost track of time! You were probably worried sick about him!" Mrs Weasley said, hurrying over to the fireplace.

Sirius smiled. "It's quite alright, Molly. I should be apologising to you for having to deal with them all day."

Mrs Weasley laughed. "Got everything ok, Harry dear?"

"Yes, thank you. See you soon." Harry said, Mrs Weasley kissing him on both cheeks.

"Bye Harry!" Ron called.

"See you!" Harry called back. He stepped into the fireplace, where Sirius's head had disappeared, and grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"Grimmauld Place!" he shouted, and he was swarmed up in green light.

Harry's feet hit the ground as he landed in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Sirius was standing by the fireplace, Mara at the table behind him. Sirius smiled at Harry warmly.

"Fancy some exploding snap?" Sirius asked.

"You're on." Harry said.

A few days later saw Harry's 12th birthday. He awoke to Hedwig pecking his ear affectionately, chirping happily. Harry got up, washed and dressed in ten minutes before heading downstairs for breakfast. On his way down a delicious smell caught his nostrils, guiding him to the kitchen faster than before. Kreacher was lurking in the living room as Harry walked passed, talking to himself as useful. But not even Kreacher could dampen Harry's mood.

He opened the kitchen door to find Sirius standing cooking sausages. He turned and grinned at Harry as he entered, before leaving the cooking and pulling him into a hug.

"Happy Birthday, Harry." Sirius said.

"Thank you." Harry said back, his head against Sirius's chest. They finally broke apart, Sirius going back to the cooking. It was then that Harry noticed everyone sitting at the kitchen table. Mara was sitting closest to him, with Ron and Hermione beside her. Fred and George were across the table with Ginny, and finally Remus, who was seated opposite Mara. He looked worse than ever, but was smiling at Harry nonetheless. The table was covered in a wide spread of food, everything from bacon, eggs, toast, muffins, waffles and finally sausages. In the middle of the table was a pile of presents, and a large green iced cake with gold lettering saying 'Happy Birthday Harry'.

"Mum made the cake." Fred said.

"Green to match you're dazzling eyes." George joked.

"And good thing too, seeing as I can't cook to save my life." Sirius said, putting down slightly burnt sausages.

"You're not that bad." Harry laughed, sitting down next to Mara.

"Apart from that casserole last week… that was truly terrible." Mara joked. Sirius made a joke swat at her head, resulting in everyone laughing. They all helped themselves to the food, talking loudly amongst themselves. It all tasted wonderful, much to Harry's amazement. He could tell Mrs Weasley also made the muffins, but Sirius's cooking skills did surprise Harry.

They cut the cake after breakfast. Harry had never tasted a cake like it, and made a mental note to thank Mrs Weasley next time he saw her. After the cake, everyone seemed eager for Harry to open his presents. Remus had bought him a table Quidditch set, which had mini characters that flew around and was controlled with wands.

"Maybe now you'll stop flying about the house nearly breaking your neck most days." Remus said, but Harry could tell by his tone he knew that it would not stop him from playing indoor Quidditch.

Ron gave him a book all about Quidditch teams throughout the world, Hermione gave him a broomstick servicing kit (which looked very expensive), Mrs Weasley had sent him a box of her homemade fudge and a hand knitted scarf, Fred and George gave him a bag of liquorice wands which Harry was reluctant to eat seeing as it was Fred and George, Ginny gave him a handmade card which Harry thought was sweet and Mara gave him a small book with a gold ink quill.

"So you can write down all our secret plans that we're not going to tell Sirius." Mara said, shooting Sirius a joking smirk.

"Please don't." Sirius said, "I've had enough from you two to last me a lifetime."

"Grey hairs are starting to show already." Remus said, grabbing a strand of Sirius's hair.

Sirius had got Harry a junior Defence practising kit, which had small dummies to practise stuns on.

"Only to be used at Hogwarts in my quarters of course." Sirius said as Remus gave him a disapproving look. Sirius had also gotten Harry his very own Snitch to practise catching, which zoomed around Harry's head when he opened the box.

After he opened everything, Harry and the others decided to play a game of hide and seek, seeing as Grimmauld Place was such a large house. Sirius had arranged for Ron and Hermione to spend the night, but Mrs Weasley had forbidden the twins to stay as she feared they would go on a rampage in London during the night. They played for hours, hiding everywhere from in the attic (to Kreacher's disapproval) to the basement. Harry was hiding in a kitchen cupboard when he heard the floo go off. He debated revealing himself, wondering if it was a trick, but when he peeked out of his hiding spot he saw a familiar figure standing in the kitchen.

Harry climbed out of the cupboard and walked over to the man. Albus Dumbledore smiled down at him, holding out a small package of lemon sherbets.

"Happy Birthday, Harry my boy. Having a good day?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry took the packet of sweets from his headmaster and nodded.

"Yes, sir." Harry said.

Dumbledore smiled down at Harry. "Very good. Now, can I ask where your godfather might be?"

"I think he's in the study. I'll go check and tell him to come down." Harry said. Just then, the kitchen door opened and Mara skipped in.

"Oh, hi professor. I was wondering who Harry was talking to." Mara said.

"Hello, Mara. How are you finding it here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Fine." Mara answered.

"I'll go get Sirius." Harry said, turning and walking towards the door.

"Would you like some tea, Professor?" Harry heard Mara ask as he left the room. Harry walked up the stairs and down the hallway to Sirius's studying, finding Ron crouched under a table.

"How did you even think that would work?" Harry asked.

"I don't know… thought it was so obvious no one would find me." Ron said. Harry walked opened the door to Sirius's study. He was right in thinking Sirius would be there, as he was sitting at his desk. He was holding something, gazing at it longingly.

"Sirius?" Harry said, feeling bad for interrupting him.

Sirius looked up and quickly slammed away whatever he was holding in his desk drawer.

"No one is hiding in here, I assure you." Sirius said, smiling at Harry.

"No, it's not that. Professor Dumbledore is here to see you." Harry said.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. He stood up, his chair screeching against the wooden floor, and walked round his desk. He ruffled Harry's hair as he passed him, stopping at the door and jerking his head for Harry to leave. Harry followed Sirius back down to the kitchen, where Dumbledore and Mara were seated at the table chatting quietly.

"Ah, Sirius." Dumbledore said as Sirius and Harry entered the room.

"Albus." Sirius said taking a seat next to Dumbledore at the table. "How can I help you?"

Dumbledore's gaze shifted to Harry and Mara, before turning back to Sirius.

"I think it would be better if we talk alone?" Dumbledore said.

"Kids, can you leave us please?" Sirius said, sending Harry and Mara a sympathetic look.

Harry nodded. He walked out of the kitchen with Mara at his heels, closing the door behind him. They looked at each other, both as confused.

"Thought we were playing hide and seek? Or is this a gang up?" Fred's voice said from behind them.

"Dumbledore's here." Mara whispered. Fred looked shocked.

"Living room." Harry whispered to the pair of them. The three of them walked to the living room where the others were.

"There you are!" Hermione said.

"You guys are cheats." George said.

"We were waiting for ages!" Ginny chirped in.

"Will you all shut up!" Fred said. "We've got spying to do."

"What are you talking about?" Ron said, his faced lost.

"For the last time, we aren't interested in Kreacher's dirty habits." George said, rolling his eyes.

"It's nothing to do with Kreacher, though of course that would be a joy." Fred said. The Weasley's were about as fond of Kreacher as Harry was, seeing as every time they were there the house-elf shrieked how they were blood traitors. Hermione got it worse. She was called a ' dirty mudblood' every time Kreacher even caught a glimpse of her.

"Dumbledore's here. He's talking to Sirius." Harry said.

They all raised their eyebrows.

"What? Why?" George said.

"We don't know. We were banished." Mara explained, a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Which is why we need a tactic to find out what they're talking about." Fred said.

"It's no use." Ron said.

"You know, we really admire your optimism Ron." George said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, he's right." Hermione said in a small voice.

"How?" Fred said.

"It's clearly important, or they wouldn't have asked Harry and Mara to leave the room. They'll have put up a silencing charm." Hermione said.

Now that Harry considered it, Hermione was more than likely right. Sirius was known for putting up charms to stop Harry hearing what was being said.

"She's right." Harry said, Fred and George turning to him. "I know Sirius, it's something he would do."

"We have to try." George said, "He might not have."

"Isn't there another door to the kitchen?" Ron asked.

Harry felt alarm bells ringing in his head.

"Yes, the one from the back of the house." He said excitedly.

"Excellent." Fred grinned.

But Harry was no longer so sure. What if Sirius had put a silencing charm up there too? It seemed unlikely, but it was still possible.

"Right. Me, Fred, Harry and Mara will go around the back." George said, pointing at everyone.

"We can't." Mara said.

"Never took you for a coward, Mara." Fred mocked.

Mara looked offended. "I'm not. Sirius has wards up on the house, on every door and window. Harry and I can't leave without him knowing."

Crap. Harry had forgotten about the wards. Damn it.

"Fred, George and Ron can go." Harry said.

"Right, little useless brother, looks like you're coming along." George sulked.

"Seriously. Can't we bring Ginny instead?" Fred said, staring at Ron.

"I'm not denying she would be more helpful, but she can't keep a secret and Mum will kill us if she finds out we made her sneak around." George explained.

"Thanks, guys." Ron huffed.

"Right, go now. They'll be done before you get there at this rate." Mara said.

Fred, George and Ron walked out of the room, disappearing down the hallway. Harry and Mara sat down on the floor, waiting for them to return.

It felt like hours had passed by time the Weasley's re-entered the room. They were all flushed in the face, their eyes shining.

"We heard!" Ron said excitedly.

"What was said?" Harry said standing back up.

"Something about Hogwarts, and you-know-who and protection for you." George said, "We couldn't make it all out but that was the basics."

They distantly heard the kitchen door opening and footsteps coming up the hall. Sirius poked his head in the door, smiling at everyone.

"What are you up to?" Sirius said.

"Just deciding what to play next." Harry said, trying to sound as innocent as he could. Sirius looked unconvinced, but shrugged and left the room.

"Do you think Voldemort will come back again this year?" Mara asked Harry later that night.

In truth, Harry didn't know. He had been enjoying the summer that he rarely thought about Voldemort during the day. But at night, he barely slept. He had constant visions of those red eyes glaring at him, of that evil laugh that echoed and of the pain that had burned every inch of his body. It was then that he thought about how much of a threat Voldemort still was. The stone was gone, yes, but Harry was sure there was bound to be other ways for Voldemort to come back. He knew, no matter how much the thought frightened him, that he had not seen the last of Voldemort.

"I don't know," Harry answered truthfully, "I really don't know."

The weeks rolled by and soon it was only two more weeks until they were scheduled to return to Hogwarts. Their school letters had arrived, with their lists of new books and their results from their end of year exams which Harry and Mara had sat on the first week of their summer holiday under Sirius's watchful eye. They both passed everything, much to Sirius's approval.

New book lists meant another trip to Diagon Alley, which Harry was looking forward too. Sirius bought them both a complete new set of school robes, despite they weren't really needed all that much. They stocked up on ingredients for potion's and looked at new notebooks, quills and inkpots. They were about to buy their new spell books when Harry's eye had been caught by the new broomstick that was out- a Nimbus 2001. Harry gazed through the glass at the shiny wood.

"I think he's in love." Mara said to Sirius, who rolled his eyes. It took Sirius twenty minutes to get Harry to move from the shop window.

"Come on, Harry. There will be a massive que in the book shop if we don't hurry up." Sirius said, dragging Harry by his arm. He was concentrating so much on Harry, that he walked straight into someone.

"Oh- I'm sorry- "Sirius began, but he stopped at once when his head turned around to look at the man. His face became a mixture of shock and anger as he stared at the man. Harry was watching from behind him, Mara at his side, and he knew at once who the man was- or rather who his son was.

He was tall, with slick blonde hair and a pale, pointed face. His eyes were a cold grey, and they were watching the three of them closely. His eyes at first were glaring at Sirius, hatred at once visible. His gaze then fell on Harry, who had been pushed slightly behind Sirius's back, and especially on the scar on his forehead. But then his eyes fell to Mara, and they widened in shock as they stared at her.

"Lucius… Are you going to get out of my way or am I going to have to make you?" Sirius snarled.

Lucius smirked back at Sirius.

"Oh please, Black. I don't move for blood traitors." Lucius sneered.

A smaller figure emerged from behind Lucius, and Harry immediately recognised Draco Malfoy as he came into view.

"So… is that her? Or are my eyes deceiving me?" Lucius said, his head jerking in Mara's direction. Mara stiffened next to Harry as Sirius pushed her behind him even more.

"Keep out, Malfoy." Sirius growled.

"Now, now, Black. I do believe they have a policy about allowing dogs in this street." Lucius said.

"Funny. I'm pretty sure there is a law about where Death Eaters are permitted to go." Sirius replied, his voice as cold as ice. He grabbed Harry and Mara's arms, dragging them passed the Malfoys and through the crowd.

"We'll see you soon." Lucius called, causing Sirius to stop and turn around to face him again.

"I don't think we will." Sirius said, an obvious tone of warning in his voice.

Lucius half laughed. "You don't expect my wife to let it slide that I saw her niece today, do you? The only child of her dear sister. And you look so much like your mother." Lucius added, turning to talk to Mara.

"Wha- Who are you?" Mara asked.

"Come on, kids. NOW." Sirius said, pulling Mara away from Lucius but she dodged away.

"I asked you a question. How do you know me" Mara asked, her voice shaking slightly.

Lucius smiled. "Just like your mother." He said, bending down and lifting a lock of Mara's curly hair.

Sirius reached out and pulled her back. "She's nothing like her mother! Don't you lay a finger on her again!" he shouted, people around them stopping to stare.

But Lucius just took a step forward.

"Typical, Black. Thinking you can do right by the girl I bet." Lucius reached a hand into the cauldron in Mara's hand, lifting out one of her new notebooks. "Bit boring, isn't it?" Lucius mocked, holding the book above his shoulder.

"Get out of here, Malfoy." Sirius said, his voice even more dangerous.

Lucius slammed the book back down into Mara's cauldron, sending Harry another glare before turning and walking away, Draco at his heels.

Sirius's breathing had quickened as he stared after them. He grabbed Harry and Mara once more, dragging them down the street.

"We're going home. Now." Sirius said, and no one argued.

They apparated back to Grimmauld Place, Sirius storming about the kitchen angrily.

"Who was that?" Mara demanded, "Why was he talking about my mother?"

Sirius sat down at the kitchen table, looking pale and panicked.

"That was Lucius Malfoy." Sirius said, summoning himself a glass of firewhiskey.

"Yes, I got that part! But how does he know me?" Mara said, walking over to stand next to Sirius.

Sirius poured the firewhiskey into his glass, taking a long drink.

"Lucius is married to Narcissa Malfoy… who happens to be your mother's sister." Sirius said, slamming down his glass.

"So, she's… my aunt?" Mara asked.

"Yes. Making Lucius your uncle by marriage." Sirius said, poring another drink. "Look, the Malfoy's are bad people. They were very involved with you-know-who back in the day. They were only cleared because they have money."

Harry was standing near the door, completely silent and not knowing what to say. He knew that Sirius hated Lucius Malfoy, he had told him so last year before his detention in the woods with Draco. But it still surprised him that Mara, who was one of the nicest people Harry knew, could be related to such a bad group of people.

"Is that why you kept pulling me away?" Mara asked.

"Obviously." Sirius said, his tone snappy.

"You didn't need to do that. I could have handled myself." Mara said, annoyance in her voice.

Harry knew what mood Sirius was in. This was Sirius's stressed out/angry/panicked mood where he would drink all night before going to bed at sunrise. Great.

"It's my job to look out for you- for the both of you." Sirius said.

"I wanted to know what he had to say." Mara argued.

"Nothing that man has to say is worth listening to." Sirius answered.

"So now you get to make decisions for me?" Mara asked.

"When it comes to your safety, yes! You don't know the Malfoy's, I do! They are dangerous and they will make you into something that I know you are not! Now, if you want to be stupid and run after danger, just think that it's my job to pick up the pieces when it goes wrong!" Sirius said, his voice growing loud.

Harry felt shocked. Sirius and Mara had never spoken to each other like this, even in tense moments. Harry knew that Mara didn't want to get to know the Malfoy's, she was just curious as to what they had to say. He knew fine rightly what she thought of death eaters and her mother.

Mara stormed from the room, her cauldron swinging violently in her hand. She stopped at the door, turning around to face Sirius, her expression clearly hurt.

"You aren't my Dad." She said, and with that she disappeared upstairs, leaving Harry alone with Sirius. Harry turned to look at his godfather, who also looked obviously hurt by Mara's words.

"She didn't mean it, you know. She's just angry. Give her time to calm down." Harry said, leaving the kitchen with the desire to retreat to his bedroom and stay there.

Mara stormed into her bedroom, slamming the door angrily behind her. How dare he dictate her life, how dare he make choices for her! She felt the anger flooding through her body as she thought about what Sirius had said to her in the kitchen. He had called her stupid. Was that his opinion of her?

She decided to put her books away from her cauldron, emptying it onto her bed. She lifted the three notebooks Sirius had bought her ready to put them on her desk when she noticed an unfamiliar book amongst the pile. She set the other three down, picking up the strange book. It was black leather, and looked quite old and tattered. She couldn't recall buying it. Maybe it was by mistake or one of Harry's notebooks. She opened the cover to find its pages blank.

Well, spare notebooks come in handy, Mara thought to herself. She sat down at her desk with the pile of fresh notebooks and the black book in front of her. She opened a new inkpot and lifted her quill that was already sitting there. She began to write on the inside of all the books, writing her name in big letters. She did the new three first before opening the black book and writing her name on the inside.

' _This book is the property of Mara Lestrange'_ she wrote, just like on the others. She put her quill down when she had finished, when something very strange happened. Her writing had disappeared off the page, and in its place, was writing that was not her own. Mara lifted the book with both hands, staring at the unfamiliar sprawl that was across the page. She read it to herself, causing her heart to thump with excitement and nerves.

 _'_ _Hello, Mara Lestrange. My name is Tom Riddle.'_


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:** _Hey guys! So, this chapter is still during the summer, but there is a lot of plot development in this one. I debated skipping it and going straight to the start of Chamber of Secrets, but I already have it written and it will help the plot make more sense for the next chapter. And don't worry, Ginny will still be playing a large part with the diary and the chamber, it will just be later on. Anyway, enjoy! The next chapter should be up in the next few days!_

Sirius was sitting at his desk in his study, an empty glass in front of him. Seeing Lucius Malfoy like that had brought back a lot of memories of the war, of the people who were lost, but most of all the memory that Mara was Bellatrix's daughter. He didn't want to feel nervous about her, worried about who she would grow up to be. He knew she was more like Regulus than her mother, which did bring him some comfort, but also scared him. Regulus had a dark side in him, what if she did too? No, she didn't. Regulus had always been odd, even as a kid. Sirius would know by now if she was anything like that, and she wasn't.

The girl hadn't come downstairs all night. Sirius hadn't even heard her moving in her room, or Harry for that matter. Harry had also not emerged all night, but Sirius suspected he was asleep by now. He opened the drawer of his desk, and took out the photo he often looked at. He set it on the surface of the table, staring down at the smiling faces in the picture. He saw himself, a lot younger and smiling at the man to his right, who had black untidy hair and circular glasses. A woman stood to the man's right, long red hair hanging loose on her shoulders and bright green eyes shining. Another man stood next to her, tired looking as usual, but smiling widely. Then at the end was a small, lump of a man, smiling away like nothing was wrong. The woman's arms were wrapped around a small figure, a tiny amount of black hair visible on his head, his green eyes shining like his mothers.

Sirius gazed longingly at the photo of the life he had once had, of the people he had once held so dearly. He looked at James and Lily, looking so happy and content despite all that was going on in the world around them. Remus, who looked at peace with himself, because he knew he always had people to turn to when he needed help. Harry, so young and unaware of the world he lived in, clinging to his mother with a smile on his face. And Peter… fucking Peter. There he was, standing with the very people he betrayed. Sirius felt anger build up within in as he looked down at the man who caused his best friend's death, who left a little boy an orphan, and he had to put the picture away.

Sirius stood, deciding to go and check on the kids, who were being so quiet it was making him unnerved. He walked out of his study, finding Kreacher pacing the hallway muttering to himself, and headed upstairs. He decided to check on the girl first. He reached her door, not wanting to knock in case she was asleep, and opened it with a slight creak. He poked his head in the small gap, and to his horror found the room to be empty. He opened the door fully, snapping the light switch on as he entered the room. Her bed was unmade, like she had been there, but there was no sign of Mara. He turned and ran from the room, his heart racing. Harry… he had to see if Harry was ok. He ran down the hallway, opening Harry's bedroom door.

And there he was, lying in bed fast asleep. Sirius felt relief spread through his body that Harry was ok, but still his mind was racing. Mara… where was she? He walked over to Harry's bed, double checking if he was ok, when he tripped over something. He fell against the floor, putting his hands out just in time to stop his head smashing the ground. He turned to see what he had tripped over, when he saw a small huddle on the floor.

Sirius lifted out his wand.

" _Lumos_." He whispered, lighting the room. He directed his wand to the huddle on the floor, expecting it to be Kreacher up to his old tricks. But he had just seen the house elf downstairs… Instead he saw a familiar head of curly dark hair, a pair of dark eyes gazing up at him.

"Mara?" Sirius said. "What are you doing?"

Mara didn't answer. Sirius reached out and lifted the girl off the floor, carrying her in his arms.

"Come on. Let's go get a hot drink." Sirius said. He felt Mara nod against his chest. They left Harry's room, closing the door over behind them, Mara still in Sirius's arms. Sirius was amazed that Harry had not woken up during the commotion. He carried the girl down to the kitchen, placing her on the table as he lifted out two mugs. She remained silent as Sirius summoned two hot drinks, before sitting down on the chair opposite her so he was facing the girl.

"Are you cold?" Sirius asked. Mara was shaking, but it didn't seem to be from the temperature. She shook her head.

"What were you doing on the floor?" Sirius asked, keeping his voice gentle.

Mara didn't answer for a long time, her face deep in thought.

"Sleeping." She said after a while.

Sirius couldn't help but chuckle. "I got that part. Forgive me, but don't you have a bedroom for that?"

"It scares me." Mara whispered.

Sirius didn't quite know what she meant. "The room scares you?" he asked.

Mara shook her head. Sirius reached out his hand and grabbed hers, causing her to look up at him.

"You can tell me. I might be able to help." Sirius said.

"You'll laugh at me." Said Mara.

"I guarantee I won't." Sirius replied, squeezing her hand slightly to how he meant it.

"I don't like sleeping in dark rooms by myself." Mara whispered, "It scares me."

Sirius didn't know what to say. Of course, Harry had gone through phases when he had been little when he wouldn't sleep in a room on his own. But Sirius didn't know how to comfort Mara. He couldn't just tell her there was nothing to fear and put her back to bed like he had done with Harry. No, he had to find out what was causing her to be so afraid.

"What are you scared of?" Sirius asked.

Mara let go of his hand and began to play with a lock of her hair, winding it round her finger.

"I'm not afraid of the dark." Mara said. "I'm afraid of what could be in it."

She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his before snapping back down as she opened her mouth to continue.

"When I was little, I used to have bad dreams about my mother all the time. I would see her lurking over me as I slept, hiding in dark corners, all sorts. Of course, they were only dreams, at least that's what Esme said when I went to her in the night. But they felt so real that when I was awake in a room on my own I would look for her, believing her to be there. I would see her smiling evilly at me, laughing as she tortured people at the bottom of my bed. The dreams continued all through my childhood. I eventually stopped telling Esme about them, as she told me over and over it was just my imagination. I'm scared, Sirius. I'm petrified of being in a dark room where she can get me. I know it's stupid. She's in Azkaban for god's sake! But what if one day I wake up and she's there, actually there? What happens when she doesn't disappear when I open my eyes." Mara said as tears began to spill down her cheeks.

Sirius was gobsmacked. He couldn't imagine what it was like to be this afraid of your own mother. Sure, his mum had been a right bitch, but Sirius was never afraid of her. Mara had developed a proper fear of her own mother to the extent she was petrified to be in a room in case her dreams became a reality.

"That's why you go to Harry's room? Does he know?" Sirius asked.

"No. I wait until he falls asleep, which can take some time as he always has bad dreams now, too. Then I sneak in to his room, curl up on the floor and try to sleep. I always wake up first, so I go back to my room before he notices." Mara explained.

Sirius didn't know what to think. But now Harry was having nightmares again, too? He thought they had stopped. But then again, the boy had come face to face with Voldemort merely two months ago, if nightmares were the only thing he had, then he was lucky. Sirius made a note to talk to Harry about it in the morning. How could they both have been not sleeping without Sirius even noticing? Now he looked at Mara properly, he could see the dark circles under her eyes.

"Can I have some dreamless sleep?" Mara asked in a small voice.

Sirius was reluctant to give either of them the potion unless their dreams were extreme, as Harry had been last year.

"I'll see. I don't want you to get dependant on it." Sirius said.

"Please, Sirius." Mara looked at him, and in that moment his heart melted. He had been thinking, not even half an hour ago, about how he wasn't sure if she was good… but looking at her now, Sirius knew that there was no badness in her. The girl was terrified of her mother, scared shitless by what her mother was and what she had done… No, there was not an ounce of that darkness in this girl. Sirius could see the desperation in her eyes, the longing she had to be free of the thoughts inside her head. She was only a child, yet she already carried a burden.

Sirius got up and crossed around the table so he was kneeling in front of her. He took the girls face in his hands, and looked her straight in the eye.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully." Sirius said, "You are not like your mother. You aren't, Mara, no matter how much your mind doubts it. You are good. And I swear to you, even if it happens that your mother is outside of those bars, I will not let her anywhere near you. You are safe from her, Mara. It's what's inside your head that isn't safe, but we can fix that together. I'm going to speak to Dumbledore about Harry and you, see what can be done to ease these dreams from you both. But you're ok, Mara. I promise you that."

Sirius had come up with a temporary solution. The next day he moved Mara's bed into Harry's room, so she could sleep in there for the time being. Harry didn't complain, if anything he liked the company. Harry's room was more than big enough for them both, so they still had their own space. Sirius was watching Harry throughout the next few days. Yes, he did look tired now he thought about it, but he was smiling and laughing as normal. Maybe it was his coping mechanism?

Sirius found Harry in the formal dining room after dinner that evening. Mara was in the kitchen, scribbling away in a notebook that looked unfamiliar to Sirius, but he assumed it was a new one from Diagon Alley. Harry had set up his table Quidditch set that Remus had bought him.

"Looks like fun." Sirius said from the doorway as he leant against the door frame.

"It is. Want to play?" Harry asked, not even turning around to look at him.

"I don't think I would stand a chance." Sirius said, walking fully into the room and taking a seat beside Harry. He wanted to know what was going on. Not just about the dreams, but about what was going on in his head all the time.

"Tell me about the dreams you've been having, Harry." Sirius said. It was obvious the question caught his godson off guard as he turned around quickly, looking slightly panicked.

"I- I don't know what you mean." Harry said, but he wasn't fooling Sirius even remotely.

"Let's not lie to each other." Sirius said. "Now I know you have nightmares at night, I want to know about them."

"So? It's just dreams. Nothing like I used to have." Harry replied. "Mara told you, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did. I take it you told her?" Sirius asked.

"Not quite. She's good at guessing. I asked her if she ever had any dreams about Voldemort. She said not really, and asked me if I did, but she already knew the answer." Harry said.

"How long have you been having them?" Sirius questioned.

"Since it happened really." Harry said, his voice sounding shaken. It was obvious the memories of what happened still disturbed him, still haunted him.

"Why didn't you tell me, Harry?" Sirius said, lifting Harry's chin so he was looking at him.

"I didn't want to burden you." Harry said in a voice that was merely a whisper. "I already put you through so much… I didn't want to put you through anymore."

"I'm the parent." Sirius said. "It's my job to keep you safe. I want to know about anything that is bothering you. So please, tell me about the dreams."

Harry explained to him about the dreams he had, all about seeing Voldemort there with his red eyes and his maniacal laugh. Sirius listened carefully, concluding that he needed to talk to Dumbledore about his kids very, very soon.

Mara's quill scratched the parchment, making it the only noise that could be heard in the room. The notebook, or rather the diary, was on the table in front of her as she scribbled her reply.

' _So, you can teach me how to block out bad dreams?'_ Mara wrote.

Almost immediately the ink sunk into the page, her handwriting disappearing as his became visible.

' _Yes. And in return you'll speak to me every day_?' Tom replied.

Mara dipped her quill back in the inkpot, hastily scribbling down her reply.

' _It's a deal_.'

Once again, the writing sunk and disappeared as Tom's reply appeared.

' _Good. I've been alone for so long, Mara Lestrange. Now I have you._ '

Mara smiled slightly as she answered him.

' _Well you are a talking diary, Tom'_ she wrote.

' _I charmed my diary when I was at school. I never had many friends to talk to.'_

Mara felt a pang of sympathy for him. She knew what it was like to be alone. She had spent most of her childhood with only Esme to keep her company.

' _Did you go to Hogwarts?_ ' Mara scribbled.

' _Of course, and I know you do._ ' Tom replied.

' _How do you know that?_ '

' _Intuition._ '

' _Clever_.'

Tom's writing appeared once more, this time faster than usual.

' _What year are you in?_ '

' _I'm going in to my second._ ' She answered.

' _Maybe I could also help you with spells?_ ' Tom wrote.

Mara felt excitement race through her. Maybe Tom knew advanced spells? She could show off to Harry that she could do them. Then again, it hadn't worked out too well last time she tried an advanced spell.

' _That would be great!_ ' Mara replied.

' _On one condition… You must promise to not tell anyone about my diary. They might try to take it from you and then how will you learn?_ ' Tom scribbled back, even faster than last time.

' _Ok, I promise_.' Mara wrote, eager to keep Tom as her private tutor.

' _Good girl… it will be our little secret_.'


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:** _Hey guys! Sorry this is so late, I've been having some technical difficulties. Anyway, here it is! The beginning of the Chamber of Secrets! As I said, Ginny will be featuring in this version quite a lot, which is why the diary begins to affect Mara quite quickly. This chapter is the start of Tom's 'possession' shall I say, so let me know what you think! See you guys soon!_

Soon September 1st arrived, two days after Mara's twelfth birthday. She had the Weasley's and Hermione over just as Harry had, and Mrs Weasley had made her a birthday cake only with yellow icing and silver writing. They had played the biggest game of indoor Quidditch yet, with even Sirius joining in. But now, their trunks were nearly packed and it would soon be time to head off to board the Hogwarts Express.

Remus had come over to help them all get packed. He had been staying the last week of the holidays, and Harry firmly enjoyed having him around again. They packed most of their things on the night before they were due to go back, hoping it would make the morning less stressful. They awoke early on the morning of September 1st, dressing and rushing down to breakfast as quick as they could to allow them time to sort out their things.

Harry and Mara had both their trunks packed and by the door by 10:15, which they were very impressed at. Sirius appeared not long after them, his case floating behind them.

"Right, everyone got everything?" Sirius asked.

"Think so." Harry said.

"Pretty sure." Mara said.

"Ok. Right let's go." Remus said, who was seeing them off on the train.

They had arranged to get a muggle taxi to King's Cross just as they had last year, Sirius fumbling around with muggle money. The journey to the station was quick, and soon they were out of the car and lifting their trunks on to the trolleys. Harry was walking with Sirius, while Mara was behind with Remus.

They waited for the right time to run through the barrier to avoid any muggle attention. And there it was, the scarlet steam engine with the gold lettering.

Harry and Mara climbed on board to get themselves a compartment before exiting the train to say goodbye to Remus. Sirius was sitting up at the front of the train, so he wasn't back yet from putting his trunk in his compartment.

Remus picked Harry up and hugged him hard.

"Be good, ok? Stay out of trouble." Remus said.

"I'll try." Harry said hugging him back.

"I'll see you soon." Remus said, putting Harry down again.

Remus then hugged Mara, picking her up as he had done with Harry.

"Behave, missy. Keep an eye on the boys for me." Remus said to her.

"I will." Mara said as she was put back on her feet.

The train's whistle blew loudly and the engine roared to life.

"Go, quick!" Remus said lifting them both up the step and on to the train. Sirius appeared behind them, waving to Remus as the train began to move.

"Bye, kids!" Remus called.

Harry and Mara waved as the train gathered more and more speed, before eventually leaving the station altogether. Sirius went back to his own compartment, saying he had more lesson plans to do. Harry and Mara also retreated to their own compartment where they were soon joined by Ron and Hermione. They passed the time playing exploding snap, Mara in the corner writing hastily in her book.

"I didn't know you kept a diary?" Hermione said.

Mara's head snapped up.

"Oh… Yeah, I've only started keeping one." Mara answered.

"Couldn't you have bought a newer book? That one looks quite tattered." Hermione pointed out.

Mara gave her a glare. "I like it fine, thanks very much. And I didn't ask for your opinion."

Mara went back to writing, although it was strange. She seemed to be writing on the same page for the whole journey, but Harry didn't say anything. She seemed in a foul mood.

It felt strange to be back in their bedroom in Sirius's quarters that night. The feast had passed smoothly, with Ginny Weasley being sorted into Gryffindor House. Sirius had gone to speak to Dumbledore, leaving Harry alone with Mara as they waited for his return. She was being quiet, her back against the wall as she read a book, the diary right beside her.

Harry was busy sorting out his new schoolbooks. Sirius had sent for them instead of going back to Diagon Alley to get them himself. They were all by the same author, who happened to be their new defence against the dark arts teacher- Gilderoy Lockhart. They had seen him at the feast. He looked like a right idiot, dressed in bright purple robes with his blonde hair perfectly combed and smiling stupidly at all the girls. They all seemed obsessed with him, even Hermione, whereas Mara couldn't be less interested.

"He seems like a prat, doesn't he?" Harry said to Mara, causing her head to look up from the book.

"Who?" Mara asked.

"Lockhart."

"Hell yes."

They shared a smile.

"You alright?" Harry asked her.

"Course, I'm just really tired." Mara answered, her head snapping back down to the book in her lap.

Harry didn't know what it was, but part of him knew that wasn't the case.

The first few weeks of term passed by easily enough, giving Harry hope that they might have a normal year at Hogwarts without anyone trying to kill him. His classes were going fine. Snape was back to ignoring him in Potions, which delighted Harry greatly. But he felt a bit strange around Snape now. Dumbledore had said last year that Snape had helped them when they were in trouble with Voldemort. But why would he do that? Harry didn't know.

Sirius had stuck back into teaching, most evenings with his head glued to essays and tests he had to mark. But there was one teacher that Harry truly didn't have the patience for: Lockhart. The man was so self-obsessed that he used his classes as a way of expanding his ego. Their very first class he gave them a quiz that was all about him, which angered Mara greatly. She refused to answer a single question, and instead spent the whole lesson gazing at him angrily. And his teaching methods did not improve over the next few weeks. Every class was spent listening to Lockhart drone on and on about his life achievements.

"We haven't learnt a thing!" Harry complained to Sirius one night.

Sirius chuckled. "No one has. All my classes are complaining about him."

"No wonder." Mara said from the couch where she was sitting, "He's a shit teacher."

"Oi, watch it, missy." Sirius said, disapproving of Mara's choice of language. Harry couldn't blame her, he didn't understand anything in the textbook and Lockhart was showing no signs of wanting to teach them.

"She's right." Harry argued, "I've learnt more from that bloody game you got me than from him! What was Dumbledore thinking?"

"I can't argue that I've wondered that myself, but the old man knows what he's doing. I can help you if you like." Sirius said.

It was true that Sirius was good at defensive magic. He would be more than capable of teaching the subject. Harry suddenly had a wonderful idea.

"Why don't you apply for defence teacher!"

Sirius almost choked on his firewhiskey. He looked Harry in the eye, and to Harry's surprise, he laughed.

"I appreciate the belief you have in me, Harry, but I already have a subject to teach." Sirius said.

"But you could teach defence too! We'd actually learn something."

"Look, you're a smart kid. The textbook will do wonders. Maybe you should spend more time reading and less time complaining like Mara." Sirius joked.

Harry glanced over at her. She was rarely seen without a book in her arms ever since they returned to Hogwarts. But it was always the same book: the black diary Hermione had questioned her about on the train. She was always writing in it, even in her classes. Harry couldn't understand what she could possibly be writing all the time. There were only so many notes to take this soon into term.

Harry decided to try and teach himself Defence. He went and lifted his books from his bag and sat down at the table in Sirius's quarters to attempt to learn what he could. He began reading about Cornish pixies, but nothing seemed to go in. He moved on to the next chapter which was about hinkypunks. That seemed easier, and he settled down to make notes.

The next few days passed smoothly enough. Harry had given up complete hope that Lockhart would somehow turn out to be a good teacher as he took every opportunity he could get to talk about himself. Hermione, on the other hand, thoroughly enjoyed his lessons and often just sat gazing at him with the rest of the girls in their class.

But there was one person who was acting slightly strange. Mara barely spoke to either Harry or Sirius anymore and instead spent all her free time writing in the sodding diary. It seemed that Sirius was also noticing Mara's lack of communication.

"Mara?" Sirius asked.

It was a Saturday night. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Mara had spent the day down at Hagrid's, and had only returned to the castle when the sun had begun to set. Sirius seemed to be a bit reluctant to let them go down to the gamekeeper's hut, but had eventually gave in on the condition they would be back in time for dinner.

Mara looked up at her uncle, her eyes dull for a moment before suddenly sparking back to life.

"Yes?" She said.

It had been the first time she had spoken since dinner. Usually Mara didn't shut up when it was just Harry, Sirius and her.

"Why don't you put that down?" Sirius said, his head jerking towards the book in her hands. "Come join in with me and Harry."

Sirius and Harry were playing a game of chess at the table, and quite surprisingly, Harry was winning. Although he couldn't be sure if Sirius was allowing him to win or not. Mara just stared at Sirius, her eyes for just a moment, appearing empty.

"It's ok." Mara said standing up, "I'm going to go to bed."

She crossed the room and disappeared through the doorway into her and Harry's room, the door closing loudly behind her.

"She's acting really weird." Harry said to Sirius.

"It's probably just her age. Teenager and all that." Sirius said, moving his last pawn on the chest board.

"I thought she'd be happy to get back to Hogwarts… but ever since we arrived she's been… I don't know, odd?" Harry said.

Sirius looked up at him, his face questioning.

"So, she's a bit quiet, it doesn't mean anything is wrong. She's probably just tired or something, Harry."

Harry nodded his head, but deep down he couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong.

' _Impedimenta, it will slow down enemies_.' Tom wrote.

Mara was sitting on her bed, the diary open in front of her. She didn't know why, but she an urge to write in it constantly. Maybe she just felt bad for Tom? Well he had kept his promise, he had been teaching her spells. It was only thanks to Tom that she stood any chance at passing Defence.

' _Will I be able to use it? Is it too advanced for me_?' Mara wrote back, the ink sinking into the page almost immediately.

' _It's a basic spell. What's wrong with advanced magic?_ ' Tom wrote back.

' _I did myself damage last year doing a spell that was too advanced_.' Mara scribbled.

' _What spell_?'

' _Reducto_.'

' _Where did you learn that_?'

 _'_ _I_ _read it in a book. I didn't think it would work, but it did. Although it took a lot out of me_.' Mara explained.

' _I see_ …'

Something about this conversation with Tom was making Mara's stomach swirl. She felt a little sick, her head slightly dizzy.

' _I'm going to go to bed. Night, Tom_ ' Mara wrote. Her writing vanished quicker than ever before, Tom's reply appearing at once.

' _So soon?_ ' He wrote.

' _I feel a bit sick. I think I'm just tired_.' Mara wrote back.

It wasn't a lie. She had spent almost every night for weeks up until the crack of dawn, her wand lit under the covers and the diary in her lap. She had written to Tom for hours, meaning she had sacrificed her sleep for so long that she was beginning to find even standing up an effort. She was in desperate need of a night's sleep… but she couldn't close the diary.

' _You're fine, Mara Lestrange. Stay with me_.' Tom answered.

Mara wanted to slam the diary shut, to throw it away… but she couldn't. She willed her hands to grab it, but they stayed where they were, not even flinching. Why couldn't she move? She suddenly changed her mind, deciding to write back to Tom, and her hands moved perfectly to her quill.

' _I'll write tomorrow_.' She wrote.

Tom hadn't even replied when she heard the door from behind her open.

"You're still awake?" Harry's voice said as he fully entered the room.

For a moment, Mara wanted to tell him what had just happened. How she had wanted to close the book but seemed to have lost control of her own body for a second. But when she opened her mouth to reply, she found her throat blocked, her words refusing to come out. She had her back to Harry, so he could not see her, but before she could even stand up she heard her own voice speaking words she had not conjured up.

"I'm going to bed now. Goodnight."

Mara felt her body move, standing up and pulling back her covers. Before she knew what was happening, she was lying in bed, Harry climbing into his own beside her.

"Night." Harry whispered.

Mara was gasping. She didn't know what was happening to her... Was she so tired that her body had gone numb? Could she no longer feel when she was moving at her own free will? She didn't know. She managed to make out the shape of the diary on her bedside table. It had been in her possession for a month now, almost demanding to be wrote in. She felt her eyes close, the exhaustion taking over her. Her mind was beginning to go blank, practically begging for some rest.

" _Close your eyes… close your eyes… that's it… go to sleep…_ "

Mara's heart was thumping in her chest as the voice spoke from what seemed to be inside her head, but before she could do anything, the darkness took over and she fell into the black.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note** : _Hey guys! So my upload pattern will be every other day from now on and I'll try to stick to it as best I can. I already have most of Chamber of Secrets written, so I thought I'd just upload another chapter today since I can! Enjoy and let me know what you think!_

Harry woke up on Monday morning feeling even more tired than he had the night before. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses. Mara was sitting on the edge of her bed putting her shoes on, her hair sticking up in all directions. Harry felt a wave of anger and annoyance flow through him as he remembered the events of the night before.

"Was there any particular reason you were making so much noise in the middle of the night?" he said, a grumpy tone obvious in his voice. Mara's head snapped up as she finished tying her lace.

"What?" She asked.

Harry swung his legs over the side of his bed, stretching before standing up and walking over to lift out his robes.

"You know what." He replied. "I'm talking about your little fiasco in the middle of the sodding night."

Mara continued to stare at him, her face covered in confusion.

"Wha- what are you talking about?" she said, her voice sounding distant.

Harry stared back at her. In truth, she looked awful, like she was ill or something. Her face had paled, making the purple circles under her eyes stand out. Her eyes had lost their usual shine, and her cheekbones seemed more defined. Harry felt the anger leave him. He sat down on her bed next to her.

"Are you feeling ok?" Harry asked. Her eyes refused to meet his gaze.

"I'm fine!" she half shouted as she ran her fingers through her hair. She lifted her bag off the bedroom floor, grabbing the diary from her bedside table, and left the room without another word. When Harry emerged to the main room, Sirius was sitting at the table with a coffee in his hand.

"Did Mara leave?" Harry asked, grabbing a piece of toast.

"Yeah, just a few minutes ago." Sirius answered.

Harry nodded. He put his bag on his shoulders and lifted another piece of toast, deciding to have breakfast on the go.

"See you later, Sirius." Harry said, not even bothering to look back at his godfather. He was about to leave the room when he felt a grip on his shoulder turn his round. Sirius was right in front of him, staring down at him.

"What's going on, Harry?" he asked, kneeling on the floor in front of Harry, holding his shoulders firmly.

Harry shrugged. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to discuss Mara with Sirius right now. She was already in a bad mood. Other than that, he was genuinely fine… but he knew it was risky to not be honest with Sirius. He always knew, after all.

"Nothing." Harry said, determined to keep a firm tone.

Sirius immediately looked unconvinced. "You can tell me anything, you know that."

Harry nodded, suddenly feeling guilty for not telling Sirius his concerns… but he just couldn't. Not until he at least knew what was going on.

"I've got to go. I said I'd meet Ron before Defence." Harry said, suddenly desperate to get away so he wasn't at risk of saying too much.

Sirius sighed. He ruffled Harry's hair, smiling weakly at him.

"We'll talk tonight, ok?" Sirius said.

Harry smiled back and nodded, before turning and leaving the room.

Mara was already in Defence when he arrived, sitting in their usual seat. Harry sat down beside her, which she didn't react to, as Ron sat next to Hermione in front of them. Lockhart was at the front of the class, smiling his stupid grin.

"Good morning class! How are we all this morning? I must say I was feeling a bit under the weather when I woke this morning, but thanks to my skills, I healed myself thoroughly and here I am." Lockhart said.

Half the class groaned, Harry, Ron and Mara included.

"Give me strength." Harry heard Ron mumble.

The first half of the class was spent listening to Lockhart ramble on about his encounter with a vampire, which Harry had stopped listening to almost as soon as Lockhart had begun the tale. Ron had his head on the desk, a light snoring could be heard. Hermione was listening intensely, practically on the edge of her seat. Mara was staring in front of her, her dark eyes glazed over. Harry knew she wasn't listening at all.

"Why'd you run out this morning?" Harry whispered to her. Lockhart was so busy being self-obsessed, now seemed a good enough time to have a talk.

"So I didn't have to listen to you gabbling on about nothing." Mara answered, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"It wasn't nothing!" Harry argued, "You were standing in the middle of the room at god knows what time muttering to yourself!"

Mara's breathing quickened. Her hands gripped the edge of the desk, turning her knuckles red. Her eyes stayed locked in front of her, as if she didn't even know Harry was there.

"It was nothing." She said, anger growing with every word in her voice.

"No, it bloody wasn't!" Harry cried, frustration pouring through him. "You're lucky I didn't tell Sirius. Yeah, he was asking all about this morning. So unless you tell me what is going on then I will just let Sirius handle it."

Mara didn't look his way at all as she spoke. "Leave it alone, boy."

Harry felt his heart drop. Boy? She had never, _ever_ , called him that, nor had she ever used such a tone with him. Harry was her best friend, her brother, why was she pushing him away? Harry decided there and then what he was going to do. He needed to see Sirius as soon as possible.

"Mara, I think I need to talk to Sirius." Harry said, not wanting to lie to her or go behind her back. But as soon as he spoke, her head whipped round. She stared straight at him, and for a split second it wasn't Mara staring at him. Her dark eyes were full of hatred, her mouth in a tight line. She reached out and grabbed Harry's hand under the table, squeezing it hard and digging her nails in. Harry felt pain take over his hand, and fought the urge not to cry out.

"You say a word… I'll kill her." Mara whispered, her voice an evil hiss.

As soon as she spoke, Mara's eyes softened, her mouth fell into a confused expression. She released Harry's hand immediately. She stared down at their hands, her face looking close to tears. Harry lifted his hand onto the table where he gasped. It was bruised, slightly swollen, and bleeding where she had dug her nails in. He turned to look at Mara, who was watching his hand as tears streamed down her face, and felt something he had never felt around her before. He was afraid.

"Harry- I-I…" Mara croaked out, but she couldn't speak. She stood up, lifting her bag, and ran from the room, Harry gazing after her.

"Miss Lestrange!" Lockhart called cheerily from the front of the room, but Mara had already gone from sight.

"Look at that, class. Miss Lestrange was so touched by my story that she couldn't handle anymore. That's what I aim to do, children. Inspire others." Lockhart said, before continuing with his story time.

"Jesus, Harry!" Ron exclaimed.

They were in the Astronomy Tower. It was after dinner, although Harry couldn't bring himself to eat a thing. He felt sick, he couldn't believe what had happened. Mara had not returned to any classes all day, Hermione explaining to the teachers that she was ill. In truth, they didn't know where she was, but Harry didn't have any intention of finding her either.

"You should see Madam Pomfrey about that, Harry." Hermione said.

Harry looked down at his hand. It was sore alright, and part of him knew that it needed medical attention. But how would he explain it to Madam Pomfrey who would almost certainly tell Sirius.

"It'll be fine." Harry said, gazing out at the lake.

He had told them all about what had happened in Defence, that Mara had hurt his hand.

"Why would Mara do that?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "Sirius reckons she's just 'growing up'."

"Her age has nothing to do with this, Harry. She attacked you for no reason!" Hermione said.

Harry hadn't told them what she had said as she squeezed his hand.

 _You say a word… I'll kill her_

Harry didn't know what to do, but he knew Sirius was not an option. He couldn't help, not this time. Harry's hand began to throb, causing him to wince every so often when he moved. Finally, after he gave a loud cry, Hermione grabbed his forearm and dragged him from the room.

"We're going to the hospital wing right now." She said.

"Hermione- no! I can't- "Harry began, but Hermione cut him off.

"Shut up. Look at your hand. You need help!"

Hermione dragged him down the corridor, Ron behind them.

"I don't get how a girl as small as Mara could do so much damage." Ron said.

Harry stayed quiet. He was panicking so much the air wasn't going down to his lungs. They reached the hospital wing, the castle almost empty as most students had retreated to their common rooms for the evening. Madam Pomfrey was in her office by the door, sipping a steaming cup of tea. She spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione as soon as they entered, setting down her tea and walking out to meet them, a frown on her face.

"Hello, Mr Potter." She said, "What have you managed to do already?"

Harry stayed silent, not sure what to say. Thankfully, Hermione spoke for him.

"He's hurt his hand, Miss." She said.

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Go take a seat on bed number 2, I'll be right over."

Harry sat down on the edge of the bed, Ron beside him and Hermione on the chair in front of him.

"What am I meant to say to Sirius?" he hissed at Hermione.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "You'll tell him the truth. Something is going on, Harry, and Sirius has a right to know."

"I can handle Mara, Hermione!" Harry argued.

"No, you can't. Look at what happened today. Sirius needs to know!"

"No, Hermione, he doesn't! He's my godfather, it's my choice!"

"Harry, will you stop being so flipping stubborn!"

Madam Pomfrey was walking down the hospital wing towards Harry, her footsteps echoing eerily on the floor.

"One word, Hermione, and I swear I'll never talk to you again." Harry hissed just as Madam Pomfrey arrived at his side.

"Right, Mr Potter let's have a look."

Harry lifted his hand gently, wincing slightly. Madam Pomfrey took his hand in her own, looking at it closely. Everyone was silent for a moment as the medi-witch examined Harry, before she looked up at him.

"You have several sprained fingers. Along with the obvious wounds. I can give you a potion to help the pain and ease the injuries, but I'll need to bandage your hand." She said.

Harry nodded, Hermione glaring at him. He stared back at her, giving her a warning expression to keep her mouth shut.

Madam Pomfrey had begun to bandage Harry's hand after poring a strange liquid on the cuts. It stung a little, but Harry was too deep in thought to even really care. Madam Pomfrey excused herself to go back into her office for a few minutes, leaving Harry and Hermione staring at each other and Ron shifting awkwardly where he was sitting.

Madam Pomfrey returned minutes later with two potions, and instructed Harry to drink them. They tasted terrible, making Harry feel even sicker than he had before. He put the empty vials on the bedside table, just as the doors to the hospital wing opened, and Harry's stomach hurled when he saw who it was.

Sirius was practically charging down the hospital wing, his eyes locked on Harry.

"Professor Black, there you are." Madam Pomfrey said.

Sirius stood in front of Harry, scanning his face for what Harry could only assume was answers.

"What happened?" Sirius demanded, looking at Harry's bandaged hand.

Harry stared down at his lap, avoiding Sirius's glance. They sat in an awkward silence for what felt like centuries, but Harry knew that Sirius's temper would soon crack.

"Harry?" Sirius said, his tone getting louder.

Harry kept his eyes on his lap. "I… I fell… down the steps… of the astronomy tower."

Harry risked a glance at Sirius, who looked so unconvinced that his face appeared angry.

"Harry James Potter! Now is not the time to lie to me. What happened?"

"I told you." Harry could see Ron and Hermione staring at him from the corner of his eye, "I fell."

Sirius scoffed. "You expect me to believe that? How stupid do you think I am?"

Sirius knelt in front of Harry, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry. But I need to know what happened? Did someone do this?" Sirius asked.

Harry thought about telling him, but how could he say that Mara had been the one to sprain his fingers and cut his hand. He just couldn't… he needed to talk to Mara first before he said anything to Sirius. He needed to find out what she had meant by 'I'll kill her'.

"No. I fell." Harry said again.

Sirius rubbed his face with his hands and groaned.

"You are way too stubborn sometimes." He sighed.

"Wonder where I get that from." Harry replied.

Sirius chuckled lightly, before standing up and turning to Ron and Hermione.

"I think it's time you both returned to the Gryffindor common room. You can see Harry tomorrow."

Ron and Hermione nodded, waved at Harry, and turned to leave the hospital wing.

"Oh, and if you see my niece on your way, can you tell her to get her ass back to my quarters?" Sirius shouted after them. Ron and Hermione turned around, looking horrified. Harry understood that the last thing they wanted to do was approach Mara after what had happened. They disappeared out the door, the sound of their footsteps echoing away.

"Come on, Harry. Let's get upstairs. I think we need a chat." Sirius said, grabbing Harry under the arms and pulling him gently off the bed so he was standing.

"Thank you, Poppy." Sirius said to Madam Pomfrey as they passed.

"Just rest it for a few days, ok?" she said, jerking her head at Harry's hand.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey." Harry said.

"Just don't let me see you back here until you're at least thirty." She said, smiling at Harry.

Sirius led Harry across the entrance hall, up the staircase and down the corridor. They walked in silence, the only sound their footsteps on the corridor floor. Harry wondered where Mara was. It was obvious she hadn't returned to Sirius's Quarters at all, so where was she? Harry hadn't seen her since Defence, when she had been… not herself? Harry didn't know how to describe it. But it hadn't been her. Mara would never have attacked him like that… so what was wrong with her? He needed to find out.

' _Rip… tear… kill… let me rip… let me tear… let me kill…'_

Harry stopped dead in the middle of the hallway. He spun around, the corridor was completely empty except Sirius and himself.

"Who's there?" Harry said, his voice shaking.

Sirius had stopped too, and was looking at Harry like he was a bomb about to explode.

"Harry...? What is it?"

' _Rip… tear… kill… KILL…'_

"Can't you hear it?" Harry asked desperately.

"Hear what?" Sirius said, his face drowning in confusion.

"The voice…"

Sirius was right in front of Harry now. "What voice, Harry?"

' _kill…kill…kill…'_

"It's going to kill someone!" Harry yelled, and before Sirius could stop him, he had taken off and ran down the corridor, the voice growing louder and louder.

"HARRY!" Sirius shouted from behind him, but Harry did not stop. He ran and ran, the voice ringing in his ears. How could Sirius not hear it? It was so loud.

Harry rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. There, on the way in front of him, was writing… red writing.

Sirius caught up behind him.

"Holy shit."

Harry read the words in his head, his whole-body trembling.

 _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware._

"Sirius… what- what's the chamber of secrets?" Harry asked, but Sirius didn't answer him. He had walked over to the wall, and ran his finger through a letter.

"It's written in blood." He said.

Harry felt light headed, his vision blurry. Sirius stood in front of the message, his head now turned to the right.

"Oh shit." Sirius said.

Harry managed to get his legs working as he walked forward to see what Sirius was staring at. There, hanging on the wall, was Filch's cat, Mrs Norris. She was deathly still, not even moving an inch. Harry could not even see her back move as she breathed… which made him suddenly think.

"Is- is she dead?"

Sirius walked right over to the cat, his hand outstretched when he suddenly heard a low rumble of voices. Harry turned around, thinking it was the cold voice he had heard earlier, but saw a group of Ravenclaw's coming down the corridor.

"Don't say a word, Harry." Sirius whispered to him.

The group had reached Harry and Sirius and were now standing, gobsmacked, gazing at the writing on the wall in front of them.

"Everyone just stay back, alright?" Sirius demanded.

"What's going on, professor?"

"What is that?"

"What happened to Mrs Norris?"

Questions were being fired at Sirius who hushed them all with his hands. The crowd had now expanded, with people from all houses watching them. Harry stood behind his godfather as many eyes stared him out.

"Why's Potter here?" a Hufflepuff boy shouted.

"Mr Potter was with me. Not that it is any of your business, Mr Halligan." Sirius responded.

There was a sudden breeze of air, and when Harry looked up the face of Albus Dumbledore was staring right back at him.

"Are you ok, Harry?" he asked, his sparkling blue eyes filled with concern.

Harry nodded. Dumbledore turned to Sirius.

"What happened, Sirius?"

Sirius began to tell about what had happened, how he and Harry had found the corridor like this. Sirius left out the part about Harry hearing voices, which Harry was thankful for seeing as the large crowd of students were still present.

"Minerva," Dumbledore said, making Harry aware that McGonagall was even there, "Could you please accompany young Harry back to where he belongs, please. We have some things to discuss here."

Harry felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, Potter." McGonagall said.

"The rest of you, bedtime!" Dumbledore shouted, and immediately the hallway began to empty. McGonagall directed Harry through the crowd. Harry turned back to glance at Sirius, but he was deep in a conversation with Dumbledore.

McGonagall took Harry back to Sirius's quarters, where she told him to stay put.

"Do not leave this room. If you do, I shall know. Sirius won't be too long." And with that, she swooped from the room.

Harry walked through the door at the top of the classroom, expecting to find Sirius's quarter's empty. Only it wasn't. Mara was sitting on the couch, the diary open on the floor in front of her, gazing at nothing. Harry felt a pang in his stomach.

"Mara?"

She didn't move, or show any signs that she had even heard him. She continued to be as still as a statue, not even blinking as she stared so intensely. Her eyes were like empty coals, so emotionless and dull that Harry wondered if this could even be Mara. Mara, who's dark eyes all glistened and shone. Her curly hair was wet, dripping on to her waist and down her arms, making her clothes soaking.

"Mara, are you ok?"

She didn't move. Harry rushed over to her, the panic building inside of him as he grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Mara! Mara!"

She didn't respond at all. The air around Harry suddenly felt suffocating as he tried to think of something to do. He looked around the room, but there was nothing to help him at all. Then he looked at the bathroom door. Water… yes, water seemed like a good idea. Harry jumped up and sprinted into the bathroom. He began to fill the cup by the sink with water when-

"What are you doing?"

Harry dropped the glass, smashing it on the floor. He turned to see Mara standing behind him, watching him closely, her eyes still empty.

"You're ok?" Harry asked.

"Of course I am." She said.

She turned and walked from the room, lifting the diary off the floor and holding it under her arm. She turned back to look at Harry, her mouth in a wide grin.

"You look pale. Perhaps you should sit down." She said. Harry would rather have chewed his own eyeballs out than sit down in a room with Mara… with _this_ Mara.

"Why didn't you answer me when I was calling and shaking you?" Harry asked.

Mara laughed. "It was only a game, Harry."

Harry didn't like this at all.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?" Harry asked.

"Acting like what?"

"Like this!"

The door opened and Sirius appeared in the room, his face pale as he looked at Harry.

"Sirius, what happened? Is everything ok?" Harry demanded.

"It's been dealt with. I think you two should go to bed… Get some sleep." Sirius responded. He sat down at the table, summoning himself a glass of firewhiskey which he downed in one.

"Ok… well, night then." Harry said. He walked into his bedroom while Mara went to the bathroom. He pulled off his robes, careful not to hurt his hand, and climbed into bed. He lay in the darkness for a long while, thinking about the day and all that had happened. The door opened a while later, and Harry heard what he assumed to be Mara climbing into her bed. She was sniffing, like she had been crying.

"Har- Harry…" she said, every word sounding like an effort. She sounded strained but… normal, almost like her usual self.

"Yeah?" Harry replied.

"I- I'm- sorry…"

Harry could hear the pain in her voice, and could only imagine the tears rolling down her cheeks as she spoke.


	26. Chapter 26

Everything hurt.

The floor below her was rock hard as she writhed around in pain. Her body felt like it was on fire, like it was spreading through her bones and her blood. She couldn't use her own body, she couldn't make it stop. What had she done…

' _Tut tut… what will precious uncle say when he finds out what you done?_ ' a voice said. It filled her whole head, clouding out her own thoughts, her memories… the things that made her who she was. The voice laughed as she gasped and panted on the bathroom floor, aware of how powerless she was.

' _You're weak, Mara… you're so weak… I was practically pulled inside your head…'_

She was screaming, but she did not feel it on the back of her throat. He had taken control of her voice… Her silent screams raged on inside her head, a mind that no longer belonged to her. She felt him there, felt that he was a part of her. She couldn't escape, he was gripping on too tight. She would never be free… never be away from it all. She felt a tear on her cheek, dripping down and running into her mouth. It was the first time she had felt anything in days. She had been forced to watch as Tom used her, forced to watch as Tom nearly broke Harry's hand. She had been screaming, begging for him to stop… and then he was gone. For a moment, she thought she was free again, but he was hiding. He liked to do that. It gave her a false sense of security.

She could barely remember anything anymore. She no longer knew what day it was, what time it was… there was only now. And then the darkness, when she would just slip away from her own body, and 'wake up' somewhere she didn't recall being. Her head always hurt, as did her limbs and her chest.

She could not fight him, he was too strong. She longed to tell Sirius, for Harry to tell him. But Tom wouldn't let her say a word, his claws were dug in too deep. She knew Harry was too afraid to say anything… he was afraid of her.

As she lay on the bathroom floor, silently screaming in her own head, he taunted her.

' _Poor, stupid little girl… This is all your fault… you did this…'_

Get out get out get out get out get out, Mara thought, screaming at him. He merely laughed, and then her chest tightened, causing her to thrash about the floor in pain as he twisted her insides.

Get out get out get out get out get _out_!

Tom's laughing stopped. Mara felt her chest tighten once more… but she would not give in. She wasn't weak, she would show him she wasn't.

"Get out!" Mara said, and she heard her voice echoing around her as she spoke out loud. Her head felt light, her stomach swirling as the nauseous feeling took over her. She turned and vomited all over the floor next to her limp body… _her_ body.

She sat up, her head spinning, and pulled herself up onto her feet. It felt so strange to be on her feet again with herself controlling them. She walked from the room, dragging her feet on the floor. Tears streamed down her face as she sniffed, a mixture of fear and relief filling her up.

She opened the door to her room, and could immediately see Harry's outline lying in his bed. She took off her shoes and climbed into her bed, tears continuing to stream. She didn't have the energy to get changed from her robes as she lay down.

"Har- Harry…" she said. It felt weird to talk from her mouth again, and not inside her own head with another voice in there with her.

"Yeah?" she heard Harry say, and her chest panged with guilt. She was going to tell him everything. Everything that Tom had done, had made her do. It was all going to be ok.

But her chest tightened suddenly, her breathing being cut off. She felt the burning beneath her skin, the silent agony returning to her.

' _Stupid, stupid girl… you will regret that_.'

Mara knew this was it. He was going to take her, take control of her completely. She gasped as more pain hit her all over her body. She would not scream, she would not cry anymore… but there was something she had to do.

"I- I'm sorry…"

The words had just left her lips when her control over her own voice box was cut off. Her head erupted in unbearable pain as she fought against Tom desperately… but it was no use. And in that moment, all she could think about was the boy next to her, and the man in the room next door.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note** : _Hey Guys! Sorry this chapter is so late. I hope you enjoyed the last quick chapter just to give you an idea of what is going on inside Mara's head during all this. So, this chapter features a kind of helpful/caring Snape, which has been done for later plot development. I've always liked the idea of exploring Snape's character in a different way, showing how he is capable of being sort of decent when it comes to Harry. Let me know what you guys think! Leave me a review and I'll see you soon!_

The whole school was buzzing, news of the wall and Mrs Norris spreading through the hallways. A few weeks later and every student in Hogwarts knew the story… and that Harry Potter had been discovered at the scene. Soon stories of how Harry had wrote it and Sirius had covered for him had begun to spread like fire, leaving Harry unable to walk anywhere in the school without whispers following him. Sirius hadn't told him much about the whole situation, but had informed him that Mrs Norris had been petrified.

"Can it be reversed?" Harry asked.

"Yes, a draught made of mandrake roots." Sirius said.

Sirius had been absent a lot the last few weeks, often spending his time with Dumbledore. Harry, who didn't want to be alone with Mara, spent his evenings hidden away in the astronomy tower. He would bring a book or two, but found himself unable to concentrate. Everything had turned into a mess so quickly. Harry couldn't even remember the last time he had heard Mara speak, or the last time he saw her eat or sleep. She was always awake before him, and went to bed after him. She ignored him most of the time, or gave him warning glares if they were ever in the same room.

Harry's hand made a full recovery, and a few days after the incident was back to normal. Sirius had been too busy to ask him about what had happened, which pleased Harry greatly as he didn't want to talk about it at all. He had even begun to distance himself from Ron and Hermione, choosing to eat alone or in the owlery with Hedwig. A day in late October, Harry found himself once again in the astronomy tower hiding away. He was supposed to be in Defence, but had avoided it ever since the incident with Mara. He wouldn't be missing much anyway. Lockhart still couldn't teach and was so busy concentrating on himself he never even noticed Harry's absence.

He was sitting in his usual spot, a book open in his lap as his eyes watched the trees of the forest move. It was quite a dull day, the sky above him grey and lacking with clouds that were undoubtedly filled with rain. He enjoyed the quiet the astronomy tower brought, especially when the rest of the school were in class. It gave him time to think about everything. About the voice, about Mrs Norris, about the writing on the wall… and especially, about whatever was going on with Mara.

Harry had no clue what the Chamber of Secrets was. He had spent an afternoon in the library trying to find some answers, but had gotten fed up with the stares and whispers from other students, and had left in quite a mood. Sirius wasn't around to ask, and Harry didn't trust any of the other teacher's enough to ask them. Besides, he doubted they would tell him even if he asked.

The door at the bottom of the staircase leading to the astronomy tower closed, creating an echoing noise all the way up to Harry's ears. He froze, his head snapping up at the sound. He heard footsteps on the stairs, getting louder and louder as they grew closer. Finally, a figure appeared in the doorway… and it was one of the last people Harry wanted to find him.

"Potter! What are you doing up here? Don't you have classes?" Snape growled at him, reaching him in just three short strides.

Harry didn't answer. He was definitely getting house points deducted along with a detention for this, but he couldn't even make himself care.

"Well?" Snape demanded.

Harry ignored him, not even bothering to meet his gaze. Everything was already terrible, he doubted if even Snape could make it worse. He stood up, put his book in his bag which he slung over his shoulder, and headed for the stairs. Snape blocked the way, glaring down angrily at Harry.

"I asked you a question." Snape snarled.

Harry didn't acknowledge him once more, determined not to give him the satisfaction. He held back his anger with all his might, feeling a sudden different urge overthrow him. He felt a tear stream down his cheek, which he quickly wiped away. He slammed his bag down angrily, turning his head from Snape, refusing to let him see him cry.

"Crying won't get you away with anything, Potter. Stupid children… constantly moaning about how miserable your lives are."

Harry sat down, and before he knew it, more tears streamed down his cheeks. He didn't even know why he was crying. Perhaps, it was because of how alone and empty he felt… or perhaps out of frustration… Harry didn't really understand why himself. Snape stood awkwardly, staring at the boy sitting on the floor crying.

"Potter, will you stop that! Save it for your mutt." Snape barked.

Harry felt the anger surge through him again, and for the first time since he had arrived, he looked up at Snape.

"What, you mean Sirius? Sirius doesn't even care! If he did, he'd be here, but he isn't! He doesn't notice anything anymore! He won't tell me about anything! Mara, she needs his help! And, where is he? HE'S NOT BLOODY HERE!" Harry roared.

He was trembling with rage, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks once more. Snape just stood… staring at him like he was a bomb of some sort that was about to explode. His face had paled, and there was almost… _concern_ on it.

"Why does Miss Lestrange so desperately need saviour Black's help?" Snape said, the sarcasm so obvious in his tone.

Harry was shaking so violently that he couldn't answer at first. What would he say? Tell Snape how Mara had suddenly turned into a raging lunatic? How he was going mad and hearing voices.

" _You_ wouldn't understand." Harry said, making his spite obvious in his voice.

"I think you'll find, Mr Potter, that I understand a lot more than you. So, I demand that you tell me what you meant by what you said in your little… rant." Snape replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I can't." Harry said.

"You can't?" Snape said curtly.

Harry shook his head.

"Do tell me why not." Snape said.

"Because I… I don't know how to say it."

Snape didn't say anything for a while. He began to pace the room, his robes flying out behind him. He finally stopped, and knelt on his knees beside Harry, who had remained sitting on the floor.

"Do you know what Legilmency is, Potter?"

The word sounded familiar to Harry, but he could not say he knew what it meant, so he shook his head.

"It allows the caster to look into the others mind… to see their thoughts and memories." Snape explained.

Harry nodded, not seeing what this had to do with anything.

"If you cannot say it, then you can show me it." Snape said.

Harry's heart thumped fast.

"You? In my head?" He asked.

"Believe me, Potter, there are plenty of other things I would rather be doing."

Harry studied the professor, looking into his dark eyes.

"Why would do that? I mean why would you help me? You hate me, you have no reason to want to help." Harry said.

And for once, Snape was speechless, as he did not answer. He rested his fingers on each side of Harry's head.

"Don't resist. It will hurt much more." He said.

Harry nodded.

" _Legilimens_."

Harry felt a tug, and then his memories flashed through his head. He saw the writing on the wall, he saw Mara in defence the day his hand had been hurt, he saw Sirius in the hospital wing afterwards with him, he heard the voice, he heard Mara threaten to kill… and then it was all over.

Snape was sitting across from him still, his expression watching Harry closely. He looked… different.

"That voice," Snape asked, "when you heard it, Black did not?"

"No… he said he didn't hear anything." Harry said.

Snape stood up.

"Miss Lestrange… how long has she been like that?"

"Since we got back to school, really." Harry answered.

"Why didn't you tell the mutt about what she did to your hand?" Snape asked.

Harry stood up.

"Because, I need to know what's going on first."

Snape looked down at him, before pointing to the staircase.

"Go back to your quarters. Stay there until someone comes and gets you. Do not leave, do you hear me, Potter? I will know if you do." Snape ordered.

Harry didn't know why he trusted him, the man who had made his life a misery. But somehow, he did. So, he lifted his bag and set off for Sirius's quarters without another word.

"Do you have any idea who is behind it?" Sirius asked.

Dumbledore stared back at him, his blue eyes shining.

"I do not. I cannot think of anyone who would have the power to even open the Chamber." He said.

Sirius was standing by the window, his arms folded. Dumbledore was behind his desk, a cup of steaming tea in his left hand.

"I always believed the Chamber to be an old story. Something Slytherin house liked to use against other students- to scare them." Sirius said.

"You aren't wrong, my boy. Many know of the chamber as a sort of old wife's tale, something to scare children with. But I'm afraid it is not the case. The stories are true." Dumbledore said, taking a sip of his tea.

"So there really is a chamber? A monster, hidden inside the castle?" Sirius asked.

Dumbledore nodded as Sirius rubbed his eyes.

"I need a drink."

Dumbledore wordlessly summoned a glass and a bottle of Firewhiskey. Sirius sat down on the chair opposite the headmaster and poured himself a drink, which he downed in a mouthful. They sat in silence for a few minutes, both deep in thought.

"How are Harry and Mara?" Dumbledore asked, breaking the silence.

Sirius filled up his glass once more. In truth, he didn't know. He hadn't been around much to know for sure, having spent the last few weeks helping Dumbledore work out what had happened to Mrs Norris. He hadn't even explained to Harry what had happened yet, or about the chamber. He had just told him the stupid cat had been petrified and it was reversible. Other than that, Harry seemed… different. He rarely spoke, or did anything other than stare into space. Sirius couldn't remember the last time the boy had even spoke to him properly. Mara, on the other hand, was practically a mute. She never said a thing, she just walked around. She looked exhausted most of the time, but whenever Sirius asked her if she was ok she just argued that she was fine. Sirius knew something was up with them both… but his usually good instinct was being crap this time.

"I really don't know, Albus. They're… _ok_ … but also not ok."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"How so?" he asked.

Sirius sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"I don't know, that's the thing. Harry won't talk to me anymore, if anything he avoids me like some plague. And Mara… well she's so distant. She looks a wreck, too, might I add. But I can't seem to get either of them to speak to me." Sirius explained.

"Perhaps, if you don't mind my prying, you should take Mara to Madam Pomfrey? Just to be sure she's _physically_ alright. And Harry, well I think Harry needs a hot chocolate and a talk." Dumbledore said, smiling weakly at Sirius. He looked exhausted, too. With all this chamber business, he probably hadn't slept in days.

"I don't know. I feel like if James and Lily were here they would know exactly what to say to Harry. I always end up saying the wrong thing to the boy." Sirius said.

"We both know that is not true, Sirius. You've always been there for Harry. He knows he can come to you. Whatever this is, whatever is bothering him, he must feel like he can't tell you about it. James and Lily were fantastic parents, but you are too. Don't doubt yourself." Dumbledore said.

Sirius was just about to reply when the office door behind them flew open, and Severus Snape strode in through the door. His face was hard as always, but Sirius could see a glimpse of concern in his eyes.

"Well, on that note, I'll be off." Sirius said, standing up.

"Sit down, dog. I think you'll want to hear this." Snape growled.

"Severus, please." Dumbledore said, sitting up more straight than before. "What is this about?"

"I was up on the Astronomy Tower when- "Snape began.

"-Why the hell would you think I want to hear about your daily routine, Snivellus?" Sirius said.

Snape shot Sirius the dirtiest look he could master, before continuing.

"I saw the boy. He was there, hiding away. Skipping class, I believe." Snape finished.

Sirius felt his chest tighten.

"What do you mean you saw Harry?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "I mean exactly that, mutt."

Sirius didn't understand. Harry never skipped class, and certainly not without permission. He was going to have strong words when he found him.

"I'll go and get him, then. Typical you, Snivellus, to have to come up to the Headmaster about one boy skipping a class." Sirius said, turning to walk out of the room.

"Tell me, dog. How much do you know about him?" Snape taunted.

Sirius snapped his head round, facing Snape once more.

"Everything." Sirius said, although he didn't even believe himself.

"So, you know what happened to the boy's hand?" Snape said, his eyebrows raised.

Sirius couldn't answer. He had no idea what had happened to Harry's hand. He had meant to ask him again, but then the writing on the wall and Mrs Norris happened that he found himself only concerned with his children's safety.

"Thought not. Perhaps, you should sit back down again." said Snape.

Sirius angrily crossed the room and sat back down on his chair. Dumbledore was watching Snape closely, his blue eyes shining a little less than before.

"Tell us what you know, Severus." Dumbledore said rather sternly.

"The boy was hiding up there." Snape began, "He tried to get passed me but I would not let him. Then, he became overwhelmed with emotion and began to cry, of course after he screamed the tower down. He said something about the Lestrange girl, and that he couldn't tell me what it was, also something about Black never being there or telling him anything. I asked him again about the girl but he was adamant that I would not understand. I performed Legilmency so he could show me instead."

Sirius breathing had quickened. Snape had been inside Harry's head… inside _his_ godson's mind.

"You used Legilmency on him?" Sirius growled.

"I asked him first, don't worry mutt." Snape responded.

"He doesn't even know what it is!"

"Sirius, be quiet please. What did you see?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape turned from Sirius to Dumbledore.

"I heard the voice. He said he heard a voice in the hallway the night of the attack, but claimed Black could not hear it." Snape said.

Dumbledore looked at Sirius.

"You didn't mention a voice." He said.

"Harry said he heard someone say they were going to kill a person. But I didn't hear a thing Albus, so how could he have?" Sirius explained.

"I don't know, my boy. Continue please, Severus." Dumbledore said.

But Sirius never got to hear the end. For the second time that day, Dumbledore's office door burst open, and in ran a witch with a pointed hat on her head.

"Professor McGonagall, is everything ok?" Dumbledore asked, standing up.

McGonagall stopped in front of Dumbledore's desk, her face as white as a sheet and her breathing very fast.

"There has been another attack, Albus." She said.

Dumbledore immediately swooped around the table and hurried from the room, McGonagall at his heels as he hurried away. Sirius and Snape stood in silence, Sirius just about resisting the urge to change into Padfoot and rip out his throat for upsetting Harry and using Legilmency on him.

"You ever touch either of those kids again, I will kill you." Sirius said.

Snape didn't move. Sirius began to walk out of the room, wanting to make sure Harry and Mara were safe.

"The apple really doesn't fall far from the tree does it, Black?"

Sirius spun round.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Well it was inevitable, really. Given who her parents are. She was always destined to be deluded." Snape said, his face harder than ever.

Sirius, who had realised who he was talking about, felt the anger rush through his bloodstream.

"She is nothing like that. Nothing like _them_." He growled.

"Well, I guess nearly breaking your best friend's hand is an easily made mistake." Snape said, striding passed Sirius and out of the office door. Sirius stared after him, and then felt a lump form in his throat. No, there had to be a mistake… it wasn't possible… it couldn't have been her.

But deep down inside him, Sirius knew that Snape had spoken the truth, and there was nothing he could do to change it.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note** : _Hey Guys! So big chapter, with a lot of things happening! I had a question about Harry and Quidditch, and don't worry, Harry will definetley be on his house team. However, that will be later on in the story as it contains character development between Harry and Snape. I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and leave me a review!_

Harry was sitting on the couch when Sirius returned to his quarters. He hadn't gone to see what had happened or who had been attacked. He needed to see Harry, and there he was. He looked up at Sirius as he entered the room, but looked away from him almost immediately. Sirius closed the door behind him and walked over, sitting himself down on the couch next to his godson. Harry didn't turn around, confirming Sirius's assumption that he was aware that Sirius now knew the truth.

"Where's Mara?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know. She's not here." Harry replied.

The boy was refusing to meet his gaze. Sirius reached out and put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry?"

He was shaking, Sirius could feel it under his hand.

"Harry, I can't help if you won't talk to me."

For the first time, Harry turned and met his gaze. His green eyes were glassed over with tears, his face red and blotchy. It was obvious he had been crying for quite some time. Sirius's heart melted in his chest as he watched the small boy in front of him. He reached out and lifted the boy onto his lap. Harry resisted at first, but gave in after a few seconds. He wrapped his arms around Sirius's neck and buried his face in his chest, his arms wrapped around his neck. Sirius held him close, one hand stroking his hair and the other around his shoulders. He didn't say anything more for a long time, deciding that Harry needed this moment of comfort more than ever.

Sirius didn't know how long they sat there for. Time seemed to have disappeared, creating a strong emotional bond between the two of them. Harry had stopped crying, but stayed where he was.

"Was it Mara?" Sirius asked.

He felt Harry stiffen straight away, but the boy stayed silent.

"Harry please. I must know. Was it her?"

Sirius felt Harry's head move in a nodding motion, causing Sirius's inside to squirm. Snape had been right. Mara had done this to Harry… and Sirius hadn't been there. He hadn't noticed anything was wrong until recently. Sure, they had both been quiet, but Sirius hadn't expected _this_. He didn't want to believe it, didn't want to think that Mara was just like her mother. But the thought clouded his mind, and he couldn't make it disappear.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sirius whispered.

Harry sat up, his eyes watching Sirius closely.

"How could I…"

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"There's something wrong with her, Sirius."

Sirius felt sick, a sense of dread immediately coursing through his veins. He gave Harry a look, telling him to continue.

"She isn't herself. Mara would never hurt me, or anyone for that matter. She did it when I questioned her. She was up in the middle of the night, whispering to herself, so I asked her what was going on. She got mad, and squeezed my hand. But it wasn't her grip. She isn't that strong, and definitely not strong enough to nearly break someone's hand." Harry said.

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"And she said something…odd. She said if I told anyone anything, she'd kill her."

Sirius felt his heart drop into his stomach. His breathing quickened. He didn't want to believe it, but as he looked in Harry's eyes he knew he was telling the truth. How could this have happened right under his nose? How could he have let them both become so vulnerable?

"She said that?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded. "But then, she changed. Her eyes became less angry… she was almost herself again. But she didn't even seem to recall what had happened until she looked at my hand. The night when Mrs Norris was petrified, she was here when McGonagall brought me back. But she wasn't… _here_. I called her name and shook her but she didn't answer, or move or even so much as flinch. There is something wrong with her, Sirius. I know there is."

Sirius didn't know what to say to him. He had known Harry all his life, he usually knew when something was off with him. But Mara, he'd only known her best part of a year. He needed to see her, to speak to her himself. But first he needed to find her.

"You should have told me sooner. You've known all this time, and said nothing." Sirius said.

Harry hung his head, but didn't say anything in response. Sirius felt agitated at everything around him, knowing deep down that he was responsible for everything.

That evening Sirius left Harry to speak with Dumbledore.

"I won't be long. Just stay here, ok?"

"I will." Harry said. He had changed from his robes into his pyjamas, and was curled up on the couch writing a letter to Remus.

"I'll know if you leave." Sirius said.

"I know." Harry replied.

Sirius smirked at him, before stroking his hair and laying a kiss on top of his head.

"Everything will be ok, Harry. I promise you."

And with that, he was gone from the room. There was no sound except the crackling of the fire and the creak of the old floorboards. Harry watched the flames as they danced, the heat warming his face and making him tired. He didn't want to sleep, he wanted to wait for Sirius to return. He was deep in thought when he heard the door open. Harry sat up straight, relieved that Sirius was back… only to discover that it was not Sirius.

"Hello." Mara said.

Harry didn't respond. Mara stopped in front of him, staring at him with a strange grin on her face. Harry felt uneasy, even more so when he remembered they were alone. Mara walked passed him and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Harry jumped off the couch as fast as his legs could carry him, and ran into their bedroom, closing the door behind him. He sat on his bed, willing for Sirius to come back, when a black object caught his glance.

The diary was on Mara's bedside table. Harry thought back, remembering times when Mara was happy, and he knew for a fact she was not dangerous. But then… this diary had appeared. Harry got up, walked over to the table and lifted the diary. He flicked through the pages, expecting to see pages and pages of Mara's writing… but the book was empty.

Harry felt his head explode with confusion. He had watched her, watched her night after night sit and scribble away in the diary… but there were no entries. Nothing. Just blank, empty pages. He sat down on Mara's bed, the diary in his lap. He decided to flick through it once more, to be sure he was right, when he spotted a small line written on the first page.

 _Tom Marvolo Riddle_

Harry had no idea who Tom even was, but already he felt tenser. Whatever was wrong with Mara, whatever had done this to her… it was the diary's fault. Harry was sure of it. He cursed himself, why hadn't he realised before?! It had all started when the diary had arrived. He needed to take it to Dumbledore, he would know what to do. But then… Dumbledore probably didn't even know how strange Mara had been. No, Dumbledore couldn't do anything. But there was a professor who knew, who possibly _could_ do something.

Harry stood up, pulling his robes on over his clothes, and hurried from the room. The bathroom door was still closed, but he couldn't hear anything. He slipped through the door and into the dark classroom, the diary beneath his arm, as he set off for the dungeons.

Sirius looked at the boy in front of him. A first-year Gryffindor, Colin Creevy. He had always been loud and over-excited… but to see him like this… so still, so _empty_ … it made Sirius's heart ache.

"Hogwarts is no longer safe." Dumbledore said.

The hospital wing was empty, all apart from Sirius, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey. The lights were dim, just about lighting up the face of the boy in front of them.

"What do you suppose we do now, Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"We warn the students. Tell them Hogwarts is no longer safe. The Chamber of Secrets has indeed been open once more." Dumbledore said.

McGonagall nodded.

"I'll go and inform Gryffindor tower at once." And with that, she swept from the room and disappeared.

"I'll inform the other heads of houses." Madam Pomfrey said, vanishing after McGonagall through the door, leaving only Sirius and Dumbledore alone in the room with a deafening silence.

"Do you have any idea what this monster is?" Sirius asked.

Dumbledore looked troubled. "I have a rough idea, my boy. But I must first confirm my suspicions. If you will allow me, could I have a word with your godson first thing tomorrow morning."

Sirius didn't want to cause Harry any more distress then he already had, but he knew that whatever Dumbledore wanted with Harry must be important, or the old man would not have asked.

"Yes." Sirius mumbled.

"Thank you, Sirius. Where is the boy?"

"In my quarters. I put a ward up, so I'll know if he leaves."

"And the girl?"

Sirius didn't know the answer. He hadn't seen Mara in a long time, but when he did he knew he was going to sit her down, perform a diagnostic, and demand she tell him what the hell was going on.

"She's around." Sirius said, looking back at Colin.

"He's muggleborn." Dumbledore said after a while.

Sirius's head snapped up. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Don't you remember the stories? The writing on the wall? 'Enemies of the heir'… and who did Slytherin believe shouldn't be allowed in Hogwarts?"

Sirius knew the answer. He had heard it almost every day from his own parents: how only pure-bloods should be in Hogwarts.

"Muggleborns." Sirius whispered.

"Precisely."

Sirius felt his wand vibrate in his robe pocket. He lifted it out, discovering sparks to be flying from the tip.

"Sirius? Everything ok?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's Harry… he's left." Sirius immediately turned and ran from the hospital wing as fast as his legs could carry him.

Harry knocked on the door, creating a loud echo down the corridor. He waited patiently, half terrified of the door opening. The diary was still clutched in his hand, his heart beating in his chest. Sirius would know he left by now. He hoped he wouldn't be too mad.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing the very person Harry wanted to see. His face looked both shocked and angry, his lips even thinner than usual.

"Mr Potter… what, may I ask, do you think you're doing?" Snape said, his voice dangerous.

Harry struggled to keep himself calm. He knew Snape would never be _happy_ to see him, but even so his heart still thumped in his chest.

"I need to ask you something." Harry said, his voice shaking a little.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "And it couldn't wait until the morning?"

"No." Harry said stubbornly.

Snape watched Harry closely, his black eyes small and shining. Eventually, he stood back and pulled the door open just enough for Harry to squeeze through. Harry pushed through the gap and into Snape's office, Snape closing the door behind him.

"Sit." Snape barked, pointing at the chair in front of his desk. Harry crept up the classroom, Snape's black robes swishing past him as he sat down at his desk. Harry sat on the chair, the diary on his lap.

"Well, Mr Potter, I'm waiting."

Harry swallowed, but found the words stuck in his throat. How could he explain it? Would Snape think he was crazy if he started blaming a book for Mara's… strangeness? Probably. After all, Snape and Harry had never exactly seen eye to eye, but he was the only person who had seen what Mara had done. And, for the first time in his life, Harry didn't feel like this was a conversation he wanted to have with his godfather.

Harry took a deep breath, and set the diary on the desk. Snape glared at it for a second, before looking back up at Harry.

"I'm sure your notes are very much up to scratch, Potter." He said sarcastically.

"Thank you, sir, but that's not what I'm implying." Harry replied.

"And what, pray tell, would you be implying?"

"The book… everything started when the diary came." Harry said.

Snape watched him closely. "Explain."

"We got the book in Diagon Alley in the summer. Mara started writing in it. I thought she was just keeping a diary at first, maybe taking some notes in class too. But she wasn't. She was writing in it all the time, so much that even Sirius noticed. But tonight, when I picked it up to have a look- "Harry opened the diary, showing Snape two blank pages, "-it's empty. There isn't a single thing written in it… apart from this." Harry flicked to the front of the diary and turned it round so Snape could see it.

Snape lifted the diary in his hands, his long bony fingers clasping the pages. He stared at the page, his breathing quickening as he looked. His face was pale, his eyes full of panic.

"Professor?" Harry asked.

Snape didn't answer.

"Professor, what's wrong?"

"You said you got this book in Diagon Alley?" Snape said, his gaze not moving from the name on the page in front of him.

Harry nodded. "You know who it is?"

Snape suddenly stood up, throwing the chair back as he headed for the classroom door.

"You were right, Potter. I need to speak to the headmaster at once. Return immediately to Black's quarters. I don't doubt he has already noticed your absence. Go." Snape opened the door, and Harry stood up and went to leave.

"Professor, who's book is that? Who is Tom Marvolo Riddle?" Harry asked again, stopping right in front of Snape. But Snape did not answer him, and instead slammed the door in his face.

Harry walked up the corridor, his footsteps echoing down the empty hallway. He climbed the stairs so he was once again in the entrance hall, and headed towards the main staircase. He climbed halfway up the stairs when he heard a voice shout his name.

"Harry!"

Harry's head snapped up, where he at once saw Sirius standing at the top of the staircase. Harry had only seen Sirius properly angry a few times in his life, and this was definitely one of them. Sirius sped down the stairs to meet Harry, and grabbed his arm, dragging him back up the stairs with him.

"One thing, Harry, I ask you to do one thing! Stay put, that's all I wanted you to do. Don't you know the castle isn't safe anymore!" Sirius shouted, continuing to drag Harry by the arm.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, confused by what Sirius had meant.

Sirius sighed angrily. "Nothing. It's nothing."

Harry stopped dead, pulling his arm as hard as he could so that it slipped straight out of Sirius's grip. Sirius turned, his face twisted in anger.

"Harry, move it." He said, his voice stern.

Harry simply shook his head. "I'm not moving until you actually tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Now is not the best time- "Sirius began.

"-then when is the best time?! Just tell me what is going on! Why is Hogwarts not safe? Is this because of what happened to Mrs Norris?" Harry said.

"Yes. Do you remember the night when it happened?" Sirius said, sighing again as he gave in.

"How could I forget." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Well… the Chamber of Secrets… it was a sort of legend when I was at school, something Slytherin's and older kids liked to tell people about to scare them. It was said that many years ago, when the founders of Hogwarts were still around, that Salazar Slytherin kept a sort of monster in the school. One that could only be awoken and controlled by his heir." Sirius explained.

"Enemies of the heir… that's what the message said." Harry said.

"Very good. Salazar Slytherin was all about blood purity, believing that only pure-bloods should be able to get into Hogwarts to learn magic. Of course, the other founders disagreed with him. It's said that Slytherin's creature, whatever is down in the Chamber, will be used against muggle born students."

"But isn't it just a story?" Harry asked.

"Well the school has been searched many times in the past, and they've never found the chamber… but no, this is more than just a bedtime story, Harry."

"So, this monster… it's real? The monster attacked Mrs Norris?"

"Yes, it's real… and yes, I do believe it attacked Mrs Norris and Colin, too. You know Colin Creevy, the Gryffindor boy? The one with the camera?"

"Yes, I know him." Harry answered, recalling having to hide from him at dinner on more than one occasion, "He was attacked?"

Sirius nodded. "Today. He was petrified, too."

"What is the monster?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, Harry. No one does." Sirius said, though Harry was not sure he believed him fully. "Come on, let's get back. Did Mara show up earlier?"

"Yes."

"And how was she?" Sirius asked.

Harry shrugged, not really knowing how to answer that. She had been strange, as she always was nowadays. They walked down the hallway together, reaching the corridor of Sirius's quarters, when they heard a piercing scream. It was a girl… coming from Sirius's classroom.

Sirius lifted out his wand and sprinted down the remainder of the corridor and threw open his classroom door. He ran down the classroom, Harry at his heels, and nearly broke down the door to his quarters.

Mara was on the floor, writing around, her face tear stained and her eyes filled with pain.

"Mara!" Sirius shouted.

She screamed again, sending memories of what had happened last year through Harry's head. Her hair was spread out around her, soaking wet from the sweat on her forehead. She squirmed on the floor, gasping and panting.

"You… have… to… GO!" She gasped in between cries of pain.

Sirius knelt on the floor beside her, grabbing her hand.

"Mara, I'm here. We both are."

Mara's body stretched upwards, and her eyes became empty. The expression of pain was gone from her face, and was replaced by an evil grin. She opened her mouth and spoke, but in a voice that was not her own.

" _Where are you, my creature? Come… let us tear… let us kill… let us cleanse this school of mudbloods…_ "

Harry saw Sirius's expression fill with horror as he stood up and moved beside Harry.

"She's speaking parseltongue…"

Harry could hear the panic and disbelief in his voice as he watched his own niece speak in a different language, using a different voice.

"Parseltongue?" Harry asked.

"Snake language." Sirius answered.

"But… no she isn't, Sirius." Harry said.

"Yes, she is, listen to her."

" _Tear and rip, my creature… kill, cleanse the school_."

"But I can understand her." Harry argued.

Sirius turned to face Harry, his eyes wide and his skin pale white like a corpse.

"Wha- What?" he stuttered.

"Sirius… I can understand what she's saying. Why can I understand?" Harry asked, bewildered.

Mara laughed, her eyes closed tight. She bent her hair, her hair hiding her face. But when she lifted her head up again… Harry saw something truly horrifying. Her eyes were bright red, staring straight at him. He had seen those eyes before, and suddenly everything seemed to make sense.

 _"_ _The boy is a parselmouth… he understands…_ "

"What is she saying?" Sirius demanded, "Harry, what is she saying?"

" _The boy will be of use… kill the other…_ "

"Harry!" Sirius screamed.

But Harry's vision of the girl with red eyes disappeared. Someone was standing in front of him, blocking his view. He recognised the black robes immediately as Severus Snape stood in between himself and Mara. Sirius was at his side, and next to him was none other than Albus Dumbledore, who was clutching the black diary in his hand, the other clasped around his wand.

Harry heard a scream. The loudest and most painful scream of longing he had ever heard. He could no longer see her, but he knew it came from Mara. Dumbledore had moved and was crouched over her, still blocking the girl from Harry's view. The screaming continued.

"Mara." It was Dumbledore's voice. "Mara, I know you're in there. You have to fight him. Fight it with everything you have."

Mara screamed once more, sounding as though she was suffocating on her own breath.

"Mara." It was Sirius who spoke this time, "Come on, Mara. Come on, my girl."

She screamed once more, the sound of her body on the floor sickening Harry to the stomach.

"Mara… you can do this. Remember how strong you are, how strong you've always been." Sirius said, and Harry could hear the emotion in his voice.

Mara's screams echoed through the room, and then everything went silent. Harry ran around Snape, and knelt next to Sirius. He looked down at the girl on the floor in front of him, and felt his airway contract and his stomach clench.

She was pale, deadly pale, with the darkest circles under her eyes Harry had ever seen. Her face was thin, her cheekbones sticking out from under her corpse-like skin. Her hair was limp around her head, hanging lifelessly around her small frame. Her lips were white, as if they had been frosted over.

Harry felt a tear roll down his cheek as he looked at her. The girl who, if Harry didn't know any better, was surely dead.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note** _: Hey guys! So I had this chapter already written so I thought why wait, just upload it early. This is very much an aftermath chapter, showing how Sirius really doesn't cope well when something happens to his kids! Enjoy, and leave me a review if you can!_

Harry sat in Dumbledore's office, the headmaster watching him from across the table. Sirius sat beside him while, much to Sirius's dismay, Snape stood behind both of them.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked, his voice calm and gentle.

"Will she be ok?" Harry whispered.

The image of Mara screaming on the floor was locked in his head, and no matter what he did, he couldn't get it to go away.

"Madam Pomfrey is doing all she can for Mara." Dumbledore said. "But right now, we need to talk about this."

Dumbledore held up the black diary, immediately sending chills through Harry's bloodstream.

"You said you got this in Diagon Alley?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded, whilst Sirius stayed silent. He was staring straight at his lap, as if he had forgotten anyone else was even in the room with him. He had not spoken to anyone, but Harry couldn't blame him. It was written all over his face how worried he was about his niece… the niece he had only just found again.

"Where in Diagon Alley?"

"I'm not sure." Harry said, which was true. He couldn't remember even seeing the diary before they got back to Grimmauld Place.

Dumbledore set the book down on the table, and looked straight up into Harry's eyes.

"You were right to think this book caused everything with Mara. I believe that whenever she wrote in it, a part of whatever was inside it latched on to her. Until it was eventually strong enough to control her completely."

"Wait," a voice from beside Harry said, "You knew that book was causing this?"

Harry turned. Sirius was glaring at him, his face blank but also angry. Harry shook his head.

"No… well, yes… but I only found out tonight."

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

"I told Snape." Harry whispered.

Sirius looked as though Harry had slapped him straight across the face.

" _Snape?_ You went to Snape before me?"

Harry felt tears prick his eyes at Sirius's tone. He had never spoke to Harry like that. Sure, he had been angry with him on occasions past, but never this. He was almost _…_ _blaming_ Harry.

Harry tried his best to explain. "Snape saw what happened with Mara when he used Legilmency on me! I thought he would understand… I didn't think you would believe me."

Sirius rubbed his face and groaned. "You could have helped her sooner, if you'd just told me."

"Sirius, I swear I only really suspected the diary tonight! When I opened it, and saw it was empty, I knew something was wrong! Sirius please don't be angry at me. I told someone as soon as I could!" Harry said, the tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Yes… but you didn't tell me." And with that, Sirius turned away from him.

"Sirius, I think it is obvious that Harry did what he thought was best at the time." Dumbledore said. Sirius, on the other hand, said nothing.

"Harry, when you brought this diary to Professor Snape, you weren't aware of who Tom Riddle was, or is?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded. The whole thing with Snape seemed like a lifetime ago, and he still did not know who Tom Riddle even was. But the image of Mara came into his head, the red eyes that had been in place of her dark ones. He had seen them before on another face. A face that haunted his dreams every night.

"I think I know now." Harry whispered. "Professor, what happened to Mara?"

"Tom Riddle was using her body as a host, Harry. He was feeding off her life source. She got weaker while he became stronger. He was controlling her, trapping her soul inside her own mind. Yes, it's as horrific as it sounds." Dumbledore explained.

"So… was Tom _inside_ the diary?" Harry asked.

"It was a piece of very dark magic, Potter. Something that someone your age should have no recollection of." Snape suddenly interrupted.

"And where is he now? Where did he go?" Harry questioned.

"I'm afraid we cannot be sure that he has truly left Mara until she recovers some more." Dumbledore said.

"She pushed him out of her head?"

"Yes, Harry, she did. I think Miss Lestrange proved how strong she is."

"Or how stupid she is." Sirius scoffed.

"Sirius, please." Dumbledore said in a gentle voice.

"What? She chose to write in that bloody diary! It was answering her, right? Anything with a mind of its own is dark magic! How many times have I told them _both_ that. She should have told me the minute she realised." Sirius half shouted.

"This is not Mara's fault, Sirius. Nor is it Harry's. It is no one's." Dumbledore stated sternly.

Sirius stood up. It was the first-time Harry had gotten a proper look at him all night, and he could already see the sun rising on the horizon outside through the window. He looked exhausted. His hair was matted around his face, his eyes were sunken in and blood-shot and his skin looked as white as a ghost.

"No one's?! Open your damn eyes Dumbledore! My niece is lying down there an inch from death, and all because not one single person thought to tell me what the fuck was going on!"

Harry felt as though Sirius had just stuck a knife straight into his gut.

"Sirius, I was going to tell you- I swear I was! I only just found-" Harry cried, trying to grab Sirius's hand, but he pulled away from him.

"When? Straight after you ran to _Snivellus_!? Save it, Harry!"

Sirius kicked over the chair and left the room in three quick strides. Harry got up, desperate to follow him, to explain how sorry he was for not going to him first, when he felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him back. He looked up to see Snape standing over him, Dumbledore standing behind his desk.

"Leave him, Harry. He needs time." The headmaster said.

Harry stared after Sirius, looking at the open doorway with such longing that he was sure whatever was left of his heart had just broken into a million pieces.

Sirius sat on the floor of his quarter's, his head spinning as it clouded with the memories of the night that had passed. He had sworn to keep her safe, to protect her as best he could, and he had failed. He felt a surge of anger pass through him as he thought about Harry, and how he hadn't told him sooner that he suspected the diary. He felt another when he thought of Mara continuing to write in the diary, despite knowing it had a mind of its own. All those nights he had looked over and saw her writing, scribbling down with such determination… and all along she had been slowly losing herself. Slowly being controlled by a madman, who had been inside her head… wormed his way through her thoughts and memories.

And that's when the tears came. Sirius couldn't cope, couldn't bear to think about what had been going on. She could have been killed, could have killed Harry, at any time. The tears streamed down his cheeks and he sat on the floor, shaking viciously, wanting everything to disappear.

"Sirius?"

Sirius quickly stood up, wiping his eyes as he did so, and was met by the sight of the one person he needed now more than ever.

"Remus… what- how did you get here?"

Remus smiled weakly, and pointed at the fireplace behind him.

"When?" Sirius asked.

"About thirty seconds ago, Dumbledore flooed. He told me to tell you that Minerva is looking after Harry at the moment."

Sirius nodded. At least that was good… Minerva would know what to do.

"And what exactly did Dumbledore tell you?" Sirius asked, sitting himself down on the couch.

"Everything." Remus said, sitting down next to Sirius, the silence surrounding them like prey.

"I've messed up, Moony." Sirius whispered.

Remus didn't say anything, but Sirius could feel his gaze on him.

"Sirius, none of this was anyone's fault." Remus said.

"Why did she do it? Why did she keep on writing in that diary?" Sirius mumbled.

"Listen to me. This is not Mara's fault. She didn't know what she was doing."

Sirius looked up at his friend and deep down, he knew he was right. Mara hadn't known the outcome; how was she to know the diary was dark magic?

"Harry did, and he ran to Snape before even bothering to tell me. Every minute was precious! Every minute Mara was getting weaker." Sirius argued.

Remus looked stunned, almost angry, as he glared at Sirius.

"How can you even think that, let alone say it. Harry cares about Mara just as you do, he would never put her in danger."

"He knew, Remus. He knew it was something to do with the diary." Sirius snapped.

"How long?" Remus bit back.

"What?"

"How long did Harry know?"

Sirius sighed. "He claims he only found out last night, and went to Snape because Snape had seen what Mara done to his hand."

"What happened to his hand?" Remus asked.

"She nearly broke it."

Remus gasped. "Do you tell me anything in your letters? You're too stubborn to admit that Harry is not in the wrong."

"How'd you work that one out?"

"You always know when Harry lies. Did you get the vibe that he was being dishonest when you asked him?" Remus questioned.

Sirius shook his head. Harry had looked straight at him, and had even begun to cry. Harry didn't get emotional like that unless he was frustrated. And of course, he would be angry… his own godfather didn't believe him. Sirius felt a pang in his chest, a sudden longing for Harry.

"So, he was obviously telling the truth, Padfoot."

Sirius stood up, running his hands through his matted hair.

"You're looking for someone to blame." Remus said, "You want to blame someone, anyone, for what's happened. But Harry is not responsible for this, Sirius. He's your godson, and he needs you now more than ever. You need to go to him, and he needs you to be there."

"I know. But how can I make this right. I blamed him for what happened." Sirius mumbled.

"The thing I've always loved most about Harry is how he's exactly like Lily: forgiving."

Sirius smiled weakly. "She was also stubborn. They'd be so disappointed in me, Remus. The one thing I had to do was protect their son… now he needs protection from me."

"You're a brilliant father to Harry. James and Lily would both be so proud with how you've raised him. And for what it's worth, Regulus would be proud of you, too."

"I couldn't have done any of it without you, Moony. You know that?" Sirius said.

"Harry needs you, Sirius. Go." Remus responded.

"Where will you go?" Sirius asked.

"I'll go check on Mara. Give you time to talk to Harry." Remus said.

Sirius nodded, and left the room without another glance.

Harry was sitting on the windowsill in McGonagall's classroom. The rest of the school would be awake soon and classes were due to start in a few hours. The morning sunlight was shining in, lighting up the room like fire as Harry gazed out across the lake.

He didn't know how to feel. Was he angry? Scared? He didn't know. He still hadn't slept a wink, leaving him with a throbbing head ache on top of everything. Harry's stomach was rumbling loudly, but Harry doubted he could eat even if a plate of food was set down in front of him.

"There you go, Potter."

Harry turned. McGonagall was standing next to him holding a cup of what appeared to be hot chocolate. Harry took it politely, smiling as best he could to show his gratitude.

"Whatever Sirius said, he didn't mean it you know." She said.

Harry, found he couldn't answer. He was done talking about all this, all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep until next year.

"Sirius always did have a habit of saying things he later regretted you know, especially when he was at school." McGonagall said, summoning herself a cup of tea. "Yes, he always found himself saying something that backfired, but he usually came to his senses."

"He blames me. Because I told Snape. He thinks I knew about it longer than I did." Harry mumbled, and before he knew it, the tears spilled down his face. "I didn't know. I swear I didn't know!"

The cup was removed from Harry's hand, and he was soon in a tight embrace. McGonagall was also now sitting on the windowsill, her arms wrapped firmly around Harry in an almost protective way.

"I know, Potter, I know." She said.

They sat for a long while, McGonagall continuing to embrace Harry.

"I shall arrange for you to stay in the hospital wing today where you can get some sleep, but also be near Miss Lestrange." She said.

Harry nodded, feeling a strong sense of respect towards the witch. The sun outside had now fully risen, and the distant sound of footsteps and voices could be heard. Harry was deep in thought when he heard a knock on the classroom door.

"Enter." McGonagall said.

The door opened, and Harry's stomach immediately dropped as Sirius entered the room. He walked down the class between the desks, stopping in front of Harry and McGonagall.

"Can I have a word with Harry please, Minerva?" Sirius said.

"Of course." She said, and she gave Harry once last smile before getting off the windowsill and disappearing from the room.

Sirius looked at Harry, but didn't say anything at first. His face was tear stained, an obvious sign that Sirius had been just as distraught as Harry.

"Harry, I- "Sirius began, but Harry quickly stopped him.

"I didn't know. I didn't know about the stupid diary. I didn't realise it was the cause of everything until I saw nothing was written in it. I would never put Mara in danger like that. How could you even think I wouldn't tell you! You were gone, and I needed someone to help!"

"I know. Harry I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything." Sirius said. "I should have been there for both of you. You both got hurt and it was my fault for not protecting you. I should have listened to you, but I was too stubborn to see passed Snape. I'm sorry, Harry, I truly am."

Harry watched as the strongest man he ever knew, crumbled in front of him. Sirius was on his knees on the floor, fresh tears pricking the side of his eyes. Harry couldn't bear it. He jumped off the windowsill and stood in front of Sirius, lifting his head by his chin.

"I forgive you." Harry whispered.

Sirius pulled Harry into a hug, stroking the back of his hair and kissing his forehead.

"I love you, Harry. So much. Always and forever, no matter what." Sirius said, the emotion nearly drowning out his words.

"I love you too, Padfoot." Harry whispered.

Sirius broke away and stood up, taking Harry's hand.

"Come on. We need to see Mara."

They walked from the room and through the corridors, ignoring glances from students. The hospital wing was empty again apart from Mara and Remus, who was sitting at her bedside.

"Remus!" Harry shouted, running down the hospital wing. Remus lifted him up and kissed his head hard.

"Harry! So good to see you. You ok?"

Harry nodded. "I will be."

Harry looked over at Mara, who looked just as terrible as she had the night before and was lying flat on her back. Her chest was moving up and down every so often, but her breathing was so quiet Harry could barely hear it. Madam Pomfrey appeared next to her, stroking her hair and running another diagnostic.

"How is she?" Sirius asked.

Madam Pomfrey looked grave. "Not good, I'm afraid. She's stable for the moment, but still very, very weak. She hasn't eaten or got any rest in weeks by the look of her results."

"He wanted to keep her weak. So, she couldn't fight him." Sirius whispered, but Harry still heard.

"Will she be ok?" Remus asked.

Madam Pomfrey turned to look at Mara for a long moment, before looking back at the three of them.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know."


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Sorry for the late upload again, it's nearly exam season and I'm absolutely swamped. So, here we are, chapter 30! This is probably one of my favourites, as it has a Sirius/Remus chat and I just love those too! Also, I'm aware I'll be asked if 'Mara's point of view' at the start is real or just a dream, and my answer to that is you'll have to wait and see! The next chapter may contain a Mara/Dumbledore conversation where this will be answered. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and please leave me a review telling me what you think!

 _For the first time in a long time, she felt nothing._

 _There was no pain, no burning… no voice inside her head. Just her and her thoughts… the mind that was once again her own._

 _She didn't know where she was. Everything around her was so perfect, almost like it was plucked straight from a fairy tale. She felt weightless, as if she was truly living for the first time. The white ground below her glistened like freshly fallen snow. Perhaps it was snow? The air around her was fresh and breezy, but brought so much comfort to her… it was amazing to be able to feel again._

 _She had been trapped for so long, screaming to get out, begging to be released. He had laughed at her, taunted her, called her a stupid little girl. But she was not stupid. It was her who had forced him out, who had fought with him for her own body. She remembered the voices calling in the distance, telling her to fight him. And then… nothing. She had a moment of relief, where she breathed again, but was quickly swallowed by the darkness. She had woken up here, wherever here even was._

 _If this was heaven, she was content with it. Was this what is was like to die? Did death also come with comfort and remission? She didn't know. She stood up, finding it strange to walk without anyone telling her where to go. She walked and walked, taking in the paradise that was everywhere she looked. She could hear birds chirping, like they did when it was spring at Hogwarts… she would miss that. Laughter began to echo around her, first a girl followed by a boy… she knew them well._

 _"_ _Ron…? Hermione…?"_

 _Then the laughter turned to another boy. Someone she knew very well. She thought of the many evenings they had spent together, laughing and giggling together. Back before everything was so complicated… back before Tom._

 _"_ _Harry…" she heard herself whisper._

 _Then, a man's laughter rung out. A warming, comforting laugh that she had grown to love with all her heart._

 _"_ _Sirius…"_

 _The laughter stopped, silencing ringing in her ears. She turned around, whirling in a circle, desperate to find her loved ones. There was a figure standing. Someone she didn't know upon a first glance._

 _It was a woman. She had a pretty face, fiery red hair falling passed her shoulders in waves. The woman walked closer to her, her face spread in a friendly smile which warmed her heart. It was then she noticed the woman's eyes… she knew them well. Bright green, just like Harry's. She suddenly knew who this woman was. She was so beautiful._

 _Another figure appeared beside her, this time a man. He wore circular glasses, his jet-black hair untidy on his head. He smiled at her, too, and immediately she knew who she was looking at. He wrapped his arm around the woman, and she briefly smiled up at him. They both turned around, gazing behind them._

 _A third figure appeared. She knew who he was at once, his face having been in her dreams and thoughts for so long. She looked at his picture every night, imagining what he had been like… yet here he was. His dark hair was shoulder length, the exact same colour as her own. His face was pale, long and thin, just as it was in the photographs. He walked closer, and she recognised his eyes at once, for they were her own: black and shining like the night sky. He stopped in front of her, reaching his arm out._

 _He didn't say anything as his hand gently touched her face. His eyes studied her, full of focus and adoration as he looked at the small girl before him. His hand traced her cheek before moving to her hair, which he stroked fondly. His face broke into a smile, his face gleaming like it never had in the photos. She could see his resemblance to his brother more clearly now as her father stood in front of her._

 _His hand lightly gripped her chin, continuing to smile at her. The man and the woman watched from behind, gazing lovingly at them both._

 _Her father laid a kiss upon her head, holding her close to him as if he couldn't bear to let go._

 _"_ _Look after him for me." He whispered as he pulled away, smiling once more at her before turning away, beginning to walk away._

 _"_ _Dad!" she called, but he didn't stop or turn around. The man walked after him, disappearing through a mist. The woman lingered behind, turning to face her once more._

 _"_ _Time to go home, Mara." She whispered, and with that she vanished._

 _Mara felt her eyes close over, her lungs filled with air as she gasped, and her eyes opened once more. She was lying on her back, looking up at the ceiling above her. She felt herself panting lightly, before someone grabbed her hand._

 _"_ _Mara?" a soft voice asked._

 _Sirius came into view, his eyes full of tears._

They had practically moved into the hospital wing over the next few weeks, only really leaving to change clothes and have showers. Dumbledore had excused Harry from his classes, which Harry was very grateful for. He didn't feel up to sitting through lessons every day at the minute, not while Mara was still in the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey had allowed Harry to have a bed next to Mara, so that he could at least sleep while they waited for something to happen. She hadn't moved, hadn't flinched, in weeks. Sirius was exhausted to say the least. He sometimes went days without showering or changing just to be by Mara's side. It was Remus who had to talk him out of this sort of trance, but only when he began to smell a bit.

Remus had stayed at Hogwarts to be with Sirius and Harry. Sirius had not let Harry out of his sight since the night Mara got sick. He wasn't allowed to walk around on his own or even go to the bathroom on his own. Someone always accompanied him, and that was usually Remus's job to allow Sirius to be with Mara.

Harry knew that he spoke to her when they weren't around. He overheard him begging her to wake up, pleading with her to be ok. He had stopped as soon as he saw Harry approaching, quickly rubbing the small tears from his eyes and smiling weakly.

Dumbledore and Snape were busy trying to decide what to do with the diary, but had not yet come to any conclusions. The diary was being kept in McGonagall's classroom, where Dumbledore believed it to be safest as he thought it was the 'last place anyone would look'. Harry didn't know who would be looking for the diary. Now that Tom had left Mara, didn't that mean he was back in the diary again? Other than Snape, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Mara and himself, nobody else in the school knew about the diary and the trouble it had caused.

Harry hadn't seen Ron and Hermione in weeks. They had tried to come and visit him in the hospital wing, but were refused entry by Madam Pomfrey. Harry hadn't explained to them about what had happened, but he just couldn't bring himself to go over it again. Instead, he hid away from them. He felt terrible for hiding from his two best friends, but he really didn't have much choice. Hermione would eat at him until he gave in and told her, and Ron wouldn't really know what to say.

Harry spent his evenings curled up on a chair by Mara's bed, his head resting in either Sirius's or Remus's lap. He was often too tired to move to the bed, and most of the time just stayed where he was. Sirius didn't seem to mind, if anything he liked having Harry close to him. Harry didn't know if it was because it meant he could keep an extra eye on him, or if Sirius was just silently crying out for comfort.

One night, Harry was resting, his head lying on Sirius's lap as they all sat watching Mara. He had tried to drift off, but found his mind to be too clouded for sleep. He kept his eyes closed tight, desperate for some sort of escape. Being fully asleep meat nightmares, but being awake meant having to look at Mara lying there, looking like nothing more than a lifeless corpse.

"Is he asleep?" Harry heard Remus say.

"I think so." Sirius responded, Harry making sure his eyes were shut completely.

"Padfoot, why don't you get some sleep? Go upstairs for a while, take Harry with you. I can stay here and watch Mara." Remus said, the concern in his voice strong.

"Thanks, Remus, but I'm staying here." Sirius answered.

"Sirius, constantly being here isn't helping anyone. It isn't good for Harry, either. He needs routine again, needs to try and get back to normal." Remus said.

Harry could almost hear the eyebrow-raise in Sirius's tone.

"Normal? How can he get back to normal when Mara's an inch from death and there's a monster going around the school petrifying muggle-borns?"

"Look, if Mara wakes up- "Remus began.

"If?" Sirius almost growled.

Remus sighed. "Sirius, you have to look at this properly. She's been out of it for weeks now. You have to face the fact that there is a chance she… won't wake up."

Harry could feel Sirius's breathing quicken. "She _will_ wake up… she'll be ok… she _has_ to be."

Sirius lifted his hand sand stroked Harry's hair gently, but Harry could feel his hands trembling.

"I can't lose her." Sirius whispered. "I just can't, Moony. She's the only part of Reg that I have left, the only good thing that ever came out of what he done. She deserves so much better. What if I can't give it to her anymore? What if I can't protect either of them? You know after James and Lily died, whenever I looked at Harry, I would see everything that I had lost. But that feeling that I had… it just made me want to protect him even more. He made me love him even more than I already did. Now when I look at him, I see something so valuable and precious that I would give my own life in a heartbeat to keep him from having to deal with any more pain."

"That's what it means to be a father, Sirius." Remus said, the emotion spilling out in his voice.

"I love these kids so much that it hurts. It physically hurts when I see them like this." Sirius answered.

"And they love you." Remus replied. "James, Lily and Regulus would be proud of you, Sirius."

"Proud?" Sirius snorted. "I've put them in the hospital wing more times than McGonagall put us in detention."

"It wasn't your fault. None of this was."

Sirius didn't reply, leaving an eerily silence lingering off the walls. Harry stayed still, his eyes still clasped shut, determined not to any sign he was awake.

"He's a Parselmouth." Sirius said after a while. "That's why he could hear the creature the night Mrs Norris was attacked. He could understand what Mara was saying when I couldn't. She was hissing, and he could understand her."

Remus didn't respond for a moment, the tension in the air almost suffocating. Harry felt his heart drop into his chest at the mention of parseltongue.

"He never showed any signs when he was growing up." Remus said.

"Exactly, so how can he be a Parselmouth without us even knowing." Sirius said.

"Well we didn't exactly surround him with snakes when he was a baby, did we." Said Remus. "Wait- you said Harry heard the creature speak? But the only way if he could do that is if the monster was a snake."

There was another pause, the silence once again creeping in.

"A basilisk." Sirius whispered.

"Bloody hell… how do you know?" Remus asked.

"Dumbledore told me last week while you were with Harry. He said it made sense. Slytherin- house of snakes- Harry speaking Parselmouth… it had to be a basilisk." Sirius said.

"Makes sense that Tom Riddle was controlling it then, doesn't it." Remus answered.

"Or using an innocent little girl's body to control it." Sirius barked.

"So, it's definitely true?" Remus asked.

"Is what true?"

"Mara opened the chamber of secrets… it was her?"

"Yes."

"She attacked those people?"

"Unwillingly and unknowingly… but yes. No one can know."

"What about Harry?" Remus asked. Harry could feel both their gazes on him even with his eyes closed.

"He doesn't know. Keep it that way." Sirius answered.

"He's not stupid, Sirius. He'll put two and two together." Remus said.

"I know he will… look he already knows, or has a hunch, who Riddle is. I'm pretty sure he's worked out that Riddle was using Mara to reopen the chamber, but I don't want to discuss it with him yet, ok?" Sirius said.

"Ok."

"Thank you, Moony. I appreciate- "But Sirius's voice was cut off by a loud gasp.

"Remus, take Harry." Sirius said. Harry felt his body being lifted under his legs and arms. He opened his eyes, a little too quickly, to see Remus looking over at Mara's bed.

Sirius was sitting on the bed beside her, gripping her hand tightly with his own.

"Mara?" Sirius said, his voice soft and gentle, but nearly breaking with emotion.

Harry looked up at her face, and his heart swelled when he saw her dark eyes wide open, staring back at Sirius.

His godfather had tears in his eyes as he watched the girl. He kissed her hand, turning to face Remus and Harry as he did so.

"Mara, it's so good to see you!" Remus cried as he set Harry down on the floor, firmly on his own two feet. Mara smiled at Remus, her eyes twinkling like they used to. Harry looked at her, and knew immediately this was definitely _their_ Mara. She watched Harry closely as he walked over to her.

He grabbed her other hand and squeezed it tight, and felt a smile form on his face and their eyes met.

"Hey there." Harry said to her.

"Hi." She mumbled, her voice hoarse. "Harry- I'm so sorry- for everything." She whispered, tears filling her eyes. Harry squeezed her hand once more, meeting Sirius's gaze and smiling at him. He had never seen his godfather look so relieved and content, and it made Harry happy to see him smile again, and his eyes shine like they used to do.

He looked back at Mara, whose face was so full of hurt and regret that he immediately let go of her hand and pulled her close. He felt her arms wrap around him, and they stayed there for what felt like forever.

"There's nothing to forgive." Harry whispered.

Mara hugged him harder, before feeling a hand on his head. He broke away to see Sirius with his arm around them both, holding them close to him.

"I love you two, so much." Sirius whispered.

"I love you, too." Mara whispered back.

Harry didn't answer, for in that moment he just took comfort in being right there with them, like there was nothing else in the world that mattered. Sirius released them both, looking up at Remus with the happiest expression Harry had seen in weeks.

When Harry turned back, he saw Mara staring at him, her lips in a soft smile as her eyes lit up the room once more.

"She was so beautiful, Harry." She said.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Your Mum."


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note:** _Hey guys! So, I'll be aiming to upload a new chapter twice every week from now on. This is very much a talking chapter, with a heartfelt conversation between Harry and Sirius, but also Dumbledore and Mara. I'm having a few calm chapters before the chaos starts up again! Anyway, please leave me a review if you can, it really will make my day! See you guys later!_

Sirius arranged for Mara to be moved to his quarters a few days after she woke up. She was still very weak, unable to fully stand or walk on her own without support. She also wasn't eating a lot, and was living on small mouthfuls of whatever Madam Pomfrey brought to her. They waited until the middle of the night to transfer her, Sirius carrying her the whole way there. He had taken more time off teaching to look after her until he was sure she was well enough to return to school, but it didn't look like it would be an option anytime soon.

Sirius had considered what Remus had said about Harry needing routine, and so Harry returned to his classes the day after Mara was brought to their quarters. He argued at first, but gave in after a while.

"It'll be good for you." Sirius had said to him.

"Maybe." Harry had mumbled in response.

Mara spent most of her days sleeping in her room, with Sirius giving her doses of dreamless sleep so she could rest in peace. Dumbledore sometimes paid her a visit, but she was usually always asleep when he did so. Remus stayed with them for a few more days, but eventually had to leave again.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" he asked Sirius the night before he left.

Sirius didn't know how to answer. In truth, everything was fine, but also not. Harry seemed better and he was back in his lessons, Mara was on the road to recovery but still had no energy to do anything, and Sirius… well he was just getting through the days at this rate.

"I'll be fine, Remus." He had said.

Remus looked unsure, but left the next morning, promising to write every day. Sirius spent most of his days alone in his quarters, bringing food and water to Mara whenever she was awake to eat it. He helped Harry with his homework in the evening, finding a sense of relief from having his thoughts on something else for once. After that he spent hours just holding Harry close to him, never wanting to let him go again.

"Will Mara be back to school again soon?" Harry asked Sirius one night, a week after Mara had been moved back to Sirius's quarters. Sirius had allowed Harry to sleep in his room, while he slept in Harry's bed to be near Mara.

"I don't know, Harry." Sirius said, rubbing his fingers through Harry's hair. "What happened to her won't heal in a few weeks."

"Isn't she getting better?" Harry asked, his green eyes locked onto Sirius's face.

"She's exhausted. She needs time to just rest and get her strength back. But yes, physically she's doing better." Sirius said.

"Physically?"

Sirius looked down at the boy. How could he explain the aftermath of all this, and how psychologically drained Mara was going to be? To recover from the exhaustion and malnutrition was a miracle on its own, but Sirius knew the thoughts and memories of that diary would cloud over Mara for a long time yet.

He thought back to when James and Lily died. He remembered feeling sick at the thought of food, let alone eating it. He remembered lying in bed just staring at the ceiling every night, a baby's cries ringing out somewhere near him. He remembered that feeling, that gut clenching feeling he had every time he even thought about his friends. And it pained him to know that this girl… was now going to have to go through it too.

"You know, Harry," Sirius said, wanting to talk about something else, "I remember the day I found out your mum was expecting you."

Sirius felt Harry perk up as he sat next to him on the couch.

"You've never told me this story." Harry said.

Sirius saw a familiar gleam in the boy's eyes. He was probably as tired of every single conversation being about death and possession as Sirius was.

"It was after New Year." Sirius began. "Your dad flooed Moony and me one afternoon, asking us to come over that night for dinner. I was doing some stuff for Dumbledore in London at the time and wasn't sure if I could make it, but James refused to tell me anything unless I was there in person. So, I changed into Padfoot and sneaked away."

"What were you doing?" Harry asked.

Sirius smirked. "Things for the Order. The war was very much raging on at this point, everyone was pitching in anything they could. So, that evening, I went over to your parent's place. Moony was already there. James had this look on his face as soon as I walked in, and I immediately knew it was something positive. Your mum was beside him, smiling away, although your mum was always smiling. But even her expression told me that something good had happened. They sat us down and told us they were expecting a baby in late July. I couldn't believe it. The idea of James being, or attempting to be, responsible for another human life was very amusing."

Harry was smiling up at him, his eyes telling Sirius to continue. "The next six months came so quickly, and before we knew it, there you were. Your mum was terrible in her last month of pregnancy, had all three of us waiting on her hand and foot." Sirius chuckled.

Harry looked the most content Sirius had seen him in weeks, but the moment was soon interrupted. The fireplace behind them roared to life, the green flames illuminating the whole room. Albus Dumbledore stood before them, looking older and more worn out than ever.

"Good evening, Sirius." Dumbledore said, a smile on his lips as always. It amazed Sirius how he had stayed so collected during everything that had happened.

"Hello, Albus." Sirius said, standing up to face the old man fully. Harry sat up straight, his gaze looked on Dumbledore. Sirius couldn't blame him. He was probably just waiting for bad news.

"Ah, hello Harry, my boy. How are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked.

"Fine, sir. Thank you." Harry answered.

Dumbledore smiled. "Enjoying your classes?"

"As much as can be expected, sir." Harry said.

Dumbledore chuckled, some of the exhaustion disappearing a little from his face.

"Sirius I was hoping for a word with your niece, if the time is suited." Dumbledore said.

Sirius turned to look towards the bedroom door that was hiding away the girl. He hadn't seen her since dinner time, when he had brought her a bowl of stew that she had barely touched. After that she had laid back down and fallen asleep almost straight away.

"She may still be asleep, Albus." Sirius answered.

"I'm afraid this cannot wait any longer, Sirius. I need to be sure." Dumbledore said.

Sirius thought. He didn't want to put her through anymore hurt or pain, nor did her want her to be forced to relive everything. But he was aware Dumbledore had to check, to be sure that _he_ was definitely gone from her.

Sirius nodded, holding out his arm towards the door, signalling Dumbledore to go in.

The headmaster nodded back, and set off towards the door, his purple robes flying out behind him. He opened the door, and disappeared a second later, the door closed once more.

"What did he mean?" Harry asked.

Sirius continued to stare at the door. "He has to make sure he's really gone."

"Who? Tom Riddle?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Sirius whispered, suddenly feeling as if the room was closing in on him.

Mara opened her eyes, her vision slightly cloudy. Her head felt stiff, and his eyes were almost drifting off once more when she caught a glimpse of a set of purple robes sitting on her bed. She snapped her eyes open, Dumbledore staring back, his eyes glistening as he smiled down at her.

"Hello, Mara. How are you feeling?" he asked.

Mara pulled herself up into a sitting position, her head spinning as she did so.

"Tired." She mumbled.

"I expect so." Dumbledore said as he patted her arm sympathetically. "Mara, I hate to ask you to allow me to do this… but I have to be sure."

"What are you talking about?" Mara demanded, the reminder that she was talking to the headmaster disappearing in an instant.

"If you will allow me to look inside, just to know for certain that he is gone."

Mara shook her head. "He is gone. I can't feel him or hear him… and I can speak and use my own body as I wish. I couldn't do that before! So, he has to be gone!" Mara said, the idea of Tom being anywhere near her again striking terror through her bloodstream.

"Mara, listen to me. I know you have been through an ordeal, a truly horrible thing that should never have happened. But we can move on from this. However, not until I know that you are definitely safe from him." Dumbledore said.

"Will it hurt?" Mara asked, her whole body shaking.

"If you resist. If you let me, then no, it will not hurt." Dumbledore answered.

"Ok." Mara said, taking a deep breath. "Do it."

Dumbledore reached out his hands and placed a long finger on each side of her head. His hands were cold, but in a way Mara found it quite comforting.

"Don't resist." Dumbledore whispered.

"I'm not." Mara said.

Everything happened so quickly, and before she could even work out what had happened, Dumbledore had taken his hands off her head.

"So, am I ok?" Mara asked.

"Yes. I wasn't met by any barriers. If he was still there I would have known." Dumbledore said.

Mara felt herself almost drowning in relief, the knowledge that she was free finally sinking in. She felt alive once more, and for the first time in a long time, she no longer felt so tired. Her mind traced back over the last few weeks: the blackouts, the constant pain, the fighting… seeing her father. She watched Dumbledore closely, wondering if it was possible that he truly knew everything.

"Professor?" Mara asked.

"Yes, my dear?" he answered.

"What happens when we die?"

Dumbledore looked taken aback, but also intrigued. "I can't say I can give you a definite answer."

"Do you think we go somewhere? Somewhere where we can see the people who mattered to us again." Mara questioned.

Dumbledore thought for a moment. "I think, Mara, that nobody really knows the true answer to your question. But, if you're asking my own view on it, it would be that to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."

Dumbledore smiled down at her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "And if I may ask you a question?"

Mara nodded.

"Why do you ask?" Dumbledore said.

Mara thought about telling him. He didn't seem like the type to judge anyone, and he certainly wouldn't think she was crazy. But what if she had imagined it? No, it had been so _real_. She had seen him, _felt him_ , right there in front of her. And Harry's parents, she had seen them, too. She wanted to tell him, but how could she without sounding crazy. And Sirius… well he didn't believe in fairy stories.

"After he left me… when I fought him, and he disappeared… I thought I was dead. I was in a strange place, somewhere that felt familiar but I knew I hadn't been there before. I heard people laughing, like Ron and Hermione at first. And then, Harry and Sirius. I could hear birds chirping, like the ones here when its spring time." Mara paused, taking a deep breath. "Then I saw a woman. I didn't recognise her at first, but then I did. I'd seen her in photo's before."

Mara looked over at Harry's side of the room, the magical picture of Lily Potter and her husband dancing on his bedside table. Dumbledore followed her gaze.

"Lily." He said.

Mara nodded. "I knew it was her, especially when I saw her eyes. I never realised how identical they were to Harry's. Someone followed her, a man with dark hair, just like Harry. Even wearing the same glasses."

Mara's gaze found the photograph once more, Dumbledore also looking back.

"James." He said.

"And then…" Mara began, but her throat was suddenly choked up as she felt tears stream down her cheeks. She couldn't say it. She couldn't say of her father. She wanted it to be real so badly that it hurt. Her eyes fluttered to her bedside table, the picture of her father staring back at her with his dark eyes- her eyes.

"You saw your father." Dumbledore finished. Mara nodded, the tears causing her vision to blur.

"Was it real?" Mara sobbed.

"What does it matter if it was or wasn't. It was real to you." Dumbledore said, a real tone of compassion in his voice.

"Harry's mum was so beautiful. I told him that." Mara said, trying her best to stop the tears falling by wiping them away.

Dumbledore smiled. "I'm sure he already knows."

"I wish I could have gotten to know him… my dad." Mara said. "Did you know him, sir?"

"Yes. I was headmaster while he was a student. Slytherin house, like yourself. He was very bright, your father. Knew the answers on every test so much that we had to give him a special quill to be sure he wasn't cheating. He was very shy, liked to be on his own a lot. He was on the house Quidditch team, and was an extraordinarily gifted player." Dumbledore paused. "He really adored Sirius."

"What happened between them?" Mara asked.

"Your father went down a path that Sirius could not follow. But he never stopped caring for him. And he realised that he did not belong down that road. And I firmly believe that you helped him right his wrongs, my dear." Dumbledore said.

"Everybody does wrong." Mara whispered.

"Yes, but what matters is righting those wrongs." Dumbledore replied.

They sat in silence for a long moment, before Mara broke it once more.

"So, it wasn't real? If it was real, that means I was dead." She said.

"Perhaps, your- what shall we call it? 'Experience'- was exactly what was needed." Dumbledore said.

"I don't understand what you mean, sir." Mara replied, her eyebrows slightly raised.

Dumbledore chuckled. "You will someday."

He stood up off her bed and patted her head fondly. He turned towards the door, leaving Mara feeling slightly more confused, when he stopped and turned back to face her.

"He'll never truly leave you, Mara."

And with that, he swept from the room, his purple robes disappearing through the crack in the door.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note:** _Hey Guys! Sorry for the super late upload, it's currently exam season for me and I've been snowed under. I'll try and get back on track with regular uploads again! Anyway, here's another chapter! Let me know what you think and remember to leave me a review! Thanks!_

The weeks sped by, and soon the Hogwarts grounds had frozen over. Everything was covered in a thick blanket of fresh white snow, meaning that the visits to Hogsmeade had been cancelled. The castle was now crowded at the weekends, leaving Harry with only a small number of places to hide. He liked to be on his own sometimes. Most Saturdays he usually took himself off after breakfast, telling Sirius he was studying in the library with Hermione and Ron. Truth be told, Harry hadn't seen either of them outside of class in months… not since everything with Mara, anyway.

Mara was still hiding away in Sirius's quarters, refusing to leave even to just walk around. Harry didn't know if she was afraid or if she just didn't have the energy. He supposed it was a bit of both. Sirius hadn't forced her to leave, and had insisted on taking things at her own pace. Most of the time Harry just left him to it, sitting in the empty classroom doing his homework. He had to admit, now he was back in his classes again he felt more normal. Of course, it was still strange having Mara's seat empty every class, but he was enjoying have some structure again. He had missed a lot during his absence. Professor McGonagall had kept him behind a few lunchtimes to ensure he was caught up, whereas (according to Ron) all he had missed in Defence was how Lockhart styled his hair in the morning and on special occasions. Harry had taken it upon himself to read the next view chapters in their textbook, knowing by now that there was no chance of getting help with anything academic from Lockhart.

Surprisingly, even Snape had shown concern at Harry's progress in class. He had given him a list of homework's to complete and chapters to read in his spare time, which Harry was shocked to receive. He also picked up a few extra copies of everything for Mara, but it didn't seem likely she would complete it. Sirius had suggested she get taught by him from his quarters, but she had refused. Harry didn't really know why. She was better, despite still being quite weak and fragile. She was eating again and sleeping most nights with the help of the occasional dreamless sleep. Harry had moved back into his room again, while Sirius had retreated to his bedroom. But, despite everything being mainly back to normal, Mara showed no signs of wishing to return to school.

People had begun to ask questions, cornering Harry in-between classes to ask where she was. Harry ignored them, pushing through the crowds and hurrying away. Not only did Harry not want to talk about what had happened anymore, he was sure Mara wouldn't want everyone knowing it was her who had opened the chamber of secrets.

There hadn't been an attack in over a month, so the whispering and low key fear had subsided from the hallways once more. Everyone seemed to make up their own versions of why no one else had been harmed, but Harry knew it was only him and the teachers that knew the truth. Colin and Mrs Norris remained in the hospital wing, curtains drawn around them. Harry had seen it when he had been sent down to Madam Pomfrey by Sirius to get more dreamless sleep for Mara. The sight of those curtains had sent shivers down his spine… even more than the thought of what was behind them.

It was on a cold day in early December that Harry found himself out in the icy grounds. It was a Saturday, and as the Hogsmeade trips were cancelled, the castle was very crowded indoors. Harry, therefore, had taken refuge outside where he knew it was unlikely for anyone to be, especially as it was now so chilly. He had only a hoodie and jeans on, having left his cloak behind in his trunk. But he found the cold did not bother him, but instead almost brought him a strange comfort. He walked along the edge of the forest, the bottom of his jeans completely soaked through. He thought about paying Hagrid a visit, but there was no smoke visible from the chimney of the gamekeeper's hut.

He trudged on, the lake coming into view in front of him. He stopped, staring around him for somewhere to sit. His eyes stopped on a tall tree by the edge of the lake, and he set off towards it. He reached the trunk and immediately grabbed the stick above his head. He climbed up the tree, settling himself halfway on a large branch.

Harry didn't know how long he stayed there for. He felt… free. Like the world with Tom Riddle and the diary and the attacks was miles away from him. The air felt almost lighter, allowing his lungs to fill up gently. He wanted to stay up here forever, to be free and away from everything for the rest of his life. The silence around him was blissful, and he delighted in it as the soft sound of nothing rung out. He closed his eyes, imagining himself being able to have this feeling permanently.

"Harry?"

He opened his eyes, and felt his heart crash back down to reality. He looked down to where the voice had come from, and was met with the sight of a very familiar head of red hair.

"Ron?" Harry said.

"What are you doing up there?" Ron called.

Harry didn't know how to answer. What was he doing? Escaping? Running away? Yes, that was exactly what he was doing. He didn't want the peace to be over yet… he wanted it to be eternal, to carry it with him always.

"Nothing." Harry said.

"Come down, will you?"

Harry didn't feel like arguing, so he began to climb down the trunk of the tree. He landed beside Ron with a soft thud, the snow below his feet crunching. Ron's face was bright red from the cold, but he was wrapped up well everywhere else. He had a cloak over his arm, which he handed over to Harry.

"What's that?" Harry asked, taking it from Ron.

"Your cloak. Sirius wants you to wear it."

"Sirius?" Harry said, slipping his cloak on over his shoulders.

"Yes. I went to see if you wanted to play chess with me, but you'd already left. Sirius said you were in the grounds, and asked me to bring your cloak out to you." Ron explained.

"How did he know- "Harry began, but he stopped himself. Tracking charm. Of course, Sirius had a tracking charm on him.

"So… do you?" Ron said.

"Do I what?" Harry replied.

"Want to play chess with me?"

"Not today, Ron. No offence, but I came out here to be on my own for a while."

Harry walked passed him, seeing the hurt flash across Ron's face. He hurried down the slope so he was even closer to the lake, when he heard the crunching of snow behind him. He turned.

"Ron, seriously. Just go back up to the castle. Play with Dean or Neville."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on. Why are you running away from me and Hermione? Why are you out here? Where is Mara?" Ron said, stopping and crossing his arms.

Harry felt his stomach tighten. "Just leave it, Ron."

"No. What is going on, Harry? What's wrong with Mara?"

Harry brushed the snow off a rock that was positioned next to him and sat down, Ron sitting down beside him. He didn't want to talk about it all. He didn't want to have his thoughts clouded anymore. He came out here to get away from everything. But Ron was one of his closest friends, and as much as Harry didn't want to admit it, he had a right to know.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone." Harry said.

"I promise." Ron answered.

Harry took a deep breath, and began telling Ron everything. He listened carefully, not interrupting Harry until he was sure he had finished.

"So… it was Mara. She attacked Mrs Norris and Colin?" Ron asked.

"Yes and no. She didn't know what she was doing." Harry answered.

"Because of the diary? Because of Tom Riddle?"

"Yes."

They sat in silence for a moment, Ron's face deep in thought.

"I recognise that name." Ron said after a while.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Yeah… Tom Riddle… definitely heard it before."

Harry snorted. "I think everyone knows who Tom Riddle is… just not by that name."

"What do you mean?"

Harry turned to face Ron. "He has another name. Voldemort."

Ron reacted exactly how Harry expected, gasping so violently he nearly fell off the rock.

"Mara was… possessed by… _Voldemort_?" Ron stammered.

Harry didn't say anything, but nodded in response.

"Bloody hell." Ron whispered.

"She got lucky. He almost killed her… nearly drained her life source and her magical core. We didn't think- or I didn't think- that she'd pull through. She's getting better, just isn't ready to return to school yet." Harry explained.

"Bloody hell…" Ron repeated, and Harry found himself smiling as he looked over at his friend. And for the first time in a long time, human company felt good.

Mara opened the bedroom door, the blasting heat from the fireplace immediately hitting her like a warming wall. She felt cold as she stood in the doorway, shivering in her sweats and old hoodie that she was sure belonged to Harry. She crossed the room, holding her hands out towards the warmth, desperate to heat herself up.

"You're awake."

She turned around to find Sirius sitting on the couch watching her. He had a book in his hand, but it was obvious he hadn't read a word of it. He looked exhausted, but that was nothing new these days. Mara couldn't remember the last time she had seen her uncle without dark circles haunting his under eyes. His hair was hanging limply around his shoulders, and looked in need of a wash. Not that she could say anything, her own hair hadn't been cleaned in weeks and was hanging wildly down her back.

Sirius continued to watch her as she stood before the blazing fire and somehow continued to shiver.

"Come here." Sirius said, lifting the blanket off the back of the couch. Mara walked over and sat down next to him, and was immediately pulled into his arms and wrapped up tightly in the blanket. She wanted to feel the heat… but she couldn't. All she could feel was the coldness in her bloodstream.

Sirius wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him. She lay her head on his shoulder, his hand immediately stroking her hair. They didn't say anything for a long while, but instead watched the amber flames dancing wildly in front of them.

"I used to wonder where fire came from." Mara said. She thought back to when she had been merely five years old. She remembered sitting on an old rug in front of the fireplace, watching Esme light it with her wand. It had always fascinated her.

"I saw Esme light the fire with a spell once when I was little. I used to think that fire came from only inside wands. Whenever I was cold I used to cuddle her wand to my chest, thinking that the fire inside the wand would warm me up." Mara explained.

Sirius chuckled. "I remember when your dad was a boy he used to think when our mother apparated that she would never come back. He used to stand in the hallway crying for her for hours. And when she came back, he stopped at once. My mum never really was the mothering type, and she loathed crying. She saw it as weak."

Mara frowned. "She thought a little boy crying for his mum was weak?"

"Yes. That was just my good old mum for you."

The silence took over once more, before Mara broke it.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Sirius tensed below her, his breathing quickening.

Mara sat up, looking him right in the eye. "I didn't think anything of the diary. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. He made me. He was inside my head, always there! Laughing, taunting, torturing me. And I couldn't escape him. I tried, I swear I tried to fight him but I wasn't strong enough… I'm weak… this is all my fault."

Sirius's hands cupped her face, his eyes staring at her. "You are not weak. You weren't to know that the diary was bad. It isn't your fault. None of this is anyone's fault. Only Riddle is to blame… Nobody blames you, Mara. Not me, not Harry, not Remus… not even Dumbledore." Sirius said.

Mara felt a tear slip from her eye and roll down her face. "He said you would hate me." She whispered.

"Shows how much that bastard really knows. I could never hate you." Sirius said, pulling Mara close to him once more.

She thought about telling him about seeing her father, but she knew she couldn't. He wasn't ready to know… no, the time wasn't right. Was it selfish of her to want one memory of her father all to herself? All she had was stories and tales from Sirius, nothing that she had experienced first-hand. She would tell him eventually… if he even believed her. But for now, she wanted this memory of him for herself.

The door behind them opened. They broke apart to see Harry standing in the doorway, his jeans soaking wet from the snow. His hair was sticking up all over the place as always, and his eyes were as green as ever. He pulled the cloak from his shoulders and hung it over the chair across from them.

"You're up then." Harry said, looking at Mara.

She smiled at him, before nodding.

"Yes. And I'm coming back to classes on Monday."

"Mara… you don't have to if you don't feel ready for it." Sirius said.

She looked up at her uncle. "I'm ready."

Sirius smiled at her. Harry crossed the room before stopping in front of her.

"You're back?" he said.

"Yes." She said, pulling him into a hug. He hugged her back, squeezing her hard.

"Good," he mumbled into her hair, "I need my sister back."

"And I need my brother." She replied.

They stayed there for what felt like forever, before Harry very quickly broke away. His eyes were filled with fear, his lungs gasping for air.

"Harry?" Sirius shouted, kneeling in front of him. "Harry what is it?"

Harry stood where he was, not saying anything. He looked around the room frantically, as if he was searching for something that was not there.

"Harry!" Sirius demanded.

Harry's eyes stopped on Sirius and Mara, the panic clearly visible on his face.

"I can hear it…" He whispered. "It's back."

"What can you hear, Harry?" Sirius asked, though Mara knew by his tone that he already knew what Harry was talking about.

"The voice. It' going to kill."


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note:** _Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the continued support with this story, I really am having a blast writing this. Just a quick side note, the timeline in this story runs differently with the one in the original Chamber of Secrets book/movie. This is because I have something planned for the end of Chamber of Secrets that will allow the storyline of Prisoner of Azkaban to make sense or even happen in the first place so please bear with me! Remember to leave me a review telling me what you want to see and what you think! Thanks, and see you later this week!_

Dumbledore paced his office, his face looking older than it ever had.

Harry and Mara sat on the chairs in front of his desk, Sirius standing behind them, his trembling hand gripping Harry's shoulder so tight he was sure it would bruise. Mara had gone pale, looking almost ill as she stared at nothing. Harry's stomach had not stopped twisting since the moment he heard that voice… that dreaded voice.

The office door opened loudly. Harry turned to see Professor McGonagall striding into the room, Snape at her heels.

"Minerva." Dumbledore said, stopping in front of her. Harry felt Sirius's grip loosen before letting go completely as he turned around also to face McGonagall. Harry stood up, the tension in his chest almost suffocating him.

"There has been another attack." McGonagall said gravely.

"Who?" Sirius asked.

"A Hufflepuff boy. Justin Finch-Fletchley."

There was silence everywhere in the room, not even breathing could be heard.

"Is he dead?" Harry whispered. His mind flashed back to only last week. Justin had been discussing Quidditch with him and Ron. Although now, it all seemed like a lifetime ago.

"No, Potter, he's not dead. Merely Petrified." McGonagall said, trying her best to be comforting.

"So… he's like Colin? And Mrs Norris?" Harry said, hanging his head.

"I'm afraid so, Harry." Dumbledore said softly. "Severus, will you be sure to let Professor Sprout know of this incident? His parents will also need to be contacted."

Snape nodded, although he did not look particularly pleased about the order. Dumbledore walked across the room, sitting down at his desk and staring into space. Harry sat back down on his seat where he immediately felt Sirius's presence close behind him.

"How did this happen?" Sirius asked, his glare drifting over to Mara. Harry knew what he was thinking, but also was aware that it could not have been her this time. She had been with Sirius.

"Minerva," Dumbledore said, "Will you go and fetch the diary?"

"Of course, Albus." And with that, she swept from the room.

"Mara, how do you feel?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes full of genuine concern.

She looked up at him, her dark eyes clouded over. Harry could see the hurt on her face. He reached out and put his arm around her. She looked at him and smiled weakly, before turning back to Dumbledore.

"Is this my fault? Did I do this?" she mumbled.

Sirius at once knelt in front of her, his hands on her shoulders.

"No. You were with me." He stood up, glaring at Dumbledore. "She was right beside me, Albus. Mara didn't do this."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "I was not accusing your niece of anything, Sirius, least of all being behind this attack. We would know if Riddle had taken possession of her again, and there has not been any indication that he has."

"So… I'm still me?" Mara asked in a small voice.

"Yes, my dear. I merely wanted to know how you felt about all this. I guessed you would be feeling somehow responsible." Dumbledore answered, smiling at her with a sparkle in his eye once more.

"But then… who did it?" Harry asked.

"A very good question, my boy." Dumbledore said, "I cannot say I know. However, I know no person attacked Justin."

"It was the monster." Sirius whispered.

"Yes." Dumbledore's eyes flashed back to Harry, ice blue meeting emerald green. "Harry, do you have any idea what this monster could be? Or rather… why you can hear it when nobody else can?"

Harry recalled the night Mara had woken up. He had been with lying down, supposedly sleeping, listening to a conversation between Sirius and Remus. He remembered what they had said. He took a deep breath, knowing how Sirius would view his eavesdropping again.

"It would have to be a snake." Harry said. "A basilisk."

Sirius looked confused while the headmaster looked very impressed.

"Precisely." He said.

"Wait." Sirius said, suddenly staring Harry right in the eye as he crossed round to the other side of the desk. "How did you know that?"

Harry tried to avoid his godfather's eye's as he prepared to tell him about his 'over hearing'.

"I heard you and Remus. The night in the hospital wing when Mara woke up. You were talking before that, and you said that Professor Dumbledore had told you the monster in the chamber was a basilisk. That's why I can hear it. I can speak parseltongue." Harry explained.

Sirius watched him closely, before sighing and rubbing his eyes. "You should have told me you knew, Harry. I'm done with keeping secrets! That goes for the both of you! No more bloody secrets. Anything else I need to know before we continue?"

Harry and Mara both shook their head, not wanting to go down the list of everything they had ever done that Sirius did not know about. Sirius looked unconvinced, but did not have the opportunity to question them further before the office door opened once more. McGonagall entered the room. She looked as white as a sheet, her hands shaking. It was the first-time Harry had ever seen her loose her control.

"Minerva?" Dumbledore asked, standing up and crossing the room.

"It's gone… it's gone, Albus." She looked straight up at him. "Someone has taken the diary."

Harry felt his whole-body shake. Sirius began to breathe quickly and loudly, Dumbledore stood in silence and Mara looked completely petrified.

"The dorms will be searched." Dumbledore said, his voice as stern as Harry had ever heard it. "Every student in this school will have their possessions checked and their dormitories searched. We must find the diary. Minerva, warn all the staff about what has happened. Tell them to what to look out for. It is of the utmost importance that this diary is found as soon as possible."

"What happens if we don't find it?" Harry asked quietly.

"Then people will die." Mara whispered.

Dumbledore stared at her, before nodding reluctantly. "She is right. We either find the diary, or this is the end of Hogwarts."

The next morning, the entire castle was searched. Every student had their things checked, which resulted in the removal of a lot of Fred and George's luggage after they were found with a lot of Filch's banned contraband. There was, however, no sight of the diary at all.

Sirius was so on edge that it was almost nerve wracking to be in the same room as him for too long. He was constantly pacing up and down, and had gone through three whole bottles of firewhiskey in just three days.

"I think he's turning into an alcoholic, Harry." Mara said one night, almost a week after the attack on Justin.

"That's just Sirius. He gets stressed, worries about being stressed, then drinks it away. He'll be fine in a couple of days." Harry said, wanting nothing more than a good night's sleep.

Mara had since returned to her classes. She had been nervous at first, and found herself unable to concentrate on anything, but had quickly got back into the general swing of things. It was hard to think of anything else other than the attacks, however, due to it being the main topic of conversation everywhere they went. The only time they heard anything differently was when they were with Hermione and Ron in the library, where they had taken refuge a lot in the past week.

Hermione was thrilled to see Mara back, but even more so when she found out Mara needed help catching up. Sirius was too busy to help her, and Harry had no clue himself, so Hermione became almost a tutor for Mara. Harry worried if it would go smoothly at first, knowing Mara was not someone who liked to be told what to do. But if anything, it brought Mara and Hermione closer together, to the point Harry would say they properly liked each other for real.

Their classes seemed to drag on most days, especially one man's lessons. Lockhart, who Harry believed could not be any more self-obsessed even if he was bewitched to be, had become so fascinated with the attacks that he spoke about almost nothing else. Their lessons consisted of him droning on and on about how he would be able to defeat the monster with his advanced set of skills. Harry decided it was the worst hour of his day, and almost as excited to get to potions.

Christmas was fast approaching, and Harry was delighted to hear that Ron was staying at Hogwarts for the holidays. Hermione was also staying, and had arranged to teach Harry and Mara some of the stuff they had missed.

One night, a week before the Christmas holidays began, Sirius sat both Harry and Mara down.

"I've been thinking about Christmas." Sirius said.

Mara snorted. "How could you not with the amount of decorations everywhere in this place."

Harry laughed. It was amazing to have Mara back again, the _real_ Mara.

Sirius rolled his eyes, but Harry could see him smirking.

"I think it would be a good idea if we went back to Grimmauld Place for Christmas." He said.

Harry was taken aback. They had agreed in September that they were staying at Hogwarts over Christmas. Harry loved the holidays in the castle. The food was spectacular, the decorations were incredible and he got to see his friends. Christmas in Grimmauld Place seemed almost dull against the idea of staying at school. When he had been younger, Christmas had been spent with just Sirius, Remus and him. And of course, Kreacher, but he hated Christmas more than he hated Sirius, which was saying a lot. The holidays last year had been the best in Harry's life.

"Why can't we stay here?" Harry asked.

"You know why. I don't think it will be safe." Sirius answered.

"So, running away is the answer?" Mara said.

Sirius frowned. "No. There is a difference between running away and keeping you both safe. The diary is nowhere to be found, the staff have looked everywhere. And, as Dumbledore said, the castle is not safe until that bloody book is found."

Harry could see his godfather's point, but he was in no mood to agree with him.

"But, what about Ron and Hermione? We arrange to spend Christmas with them." Harry said.

"You can floo them both in Gryffindor Tower and exchange presents before we leave." Sirius said.

He stood up and crossed the room, gazing out of the window at the frosty grounds of Hogwarts. Harry turned to Mara, who was watching Sirius so intensely he thought her eyes were likely to fall out.

"This is because of me, isn't it?" She said, suddenly standing up.

Sirius turned to face her. "No! What makes you think that?"

"It's down to me that the diary is even a problem in the first place." Mara said, crossing her arms. "You think that he's going to come back for me, don't you?"

Sirius shook his head, but completely avoided Mara's eyes. His gaze briefly met Harry's, and Harry knew he was lying. He was afraid… afraid that Riddle was not quite done with Mara just yet.

"I thought you said no more secrets." Harry said, also standing up to face Sirius.

"I'm the adult, Harry. I make the decisions, and sometimes I must do what I think is best for you both. Staying here is not safe. The castle will be quieter over Christmas, making it so much easier for an attack to take place." Sirius argued.

"But we can help! Harry can hear the monster, he'd be able to tell someone and we'd know!" Mara insisted, but Sirius took no notice.

He rubbed his temples with his fingers, closing his eyes while he did so. He took a deep breath before looking back over at them both.

"Why are you both so desperate to stay? Despite everything that has happened and you _still_ want to be here?" he asked, his expression both angry and pleading.

"Hogwarts is our home." Mara said sternly, her words seeming to have an immediate effect on her uncle. Harry watched Sirius closely. He had always been such a strong person, someone who held it together no matter what was going on. He was the person who could get through anything… so why did he want to run away from this?

Harry walked passed the couch, the floorboards creaking below him. He stopped right in front of Sirius, and glared at him straight in the eye.

"You didn't raise me to hide away… or take the easy way out."

Sirius reached out his hand and laid it on top of Harry's head before pulling him into a hug.

"I just want to protect you… both of you. Everything I've ever done… everything I'll ever do, is to keep you both safe, alive and happy." Sirius said.

"I know." Harry whispered. "But hiding away in Grimmauld Place for two weeks won't solve it."

"Also, think of all the packing. Think of Kreacher." Mara said, sitting back down on the couch.

Sirius half smiled. "You're both sure? You want to stay here?"

"Yes." Mara said as Harry nodded.

"Fine. But you live by my rules." Sirius said.

"Don't we always." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

The Christmas Holidays arrived, which meant Harry and Mara spent most of their time outside having snowball fights with the Weasley's and Hermione, leaving Sirius to have peace and quiet inside his quarters. He was happy enough with them playing outside, but that was mainly due to the relief the tracking charms brought to him. He knew exactly where they were at all times, which made him feel a little stalkish but it had to be done.

Dumbledore had been keeping him updated with the search for the diary, but there was still no sign of it anywhere. Sirius didn't understand how it just vanished… and more importantly, how it got out of McGonagall's possession. He had secretly looked through Mara's things on a few occasions, and felt awful for doing so, but he needed to know that she was not under his influence again. He knew deep down, that if Riddle were to take Mara again, she would not survive. He didn't understand how it had affected her the way it had… especially with only a shadow of the real Voldemort. But no one seemed to know the answer, not even Dumbledore.

Sirius was sitting on the couch in his quarters simply enjoying the silence that surrounded him. With the attack and the disappearance of the diary, he couldn't remember the last time he had just taken a moment to himself. It felt good.

The fire behind him suddenly roared to life, the glow of the green flames lighting the room slightly, and suddenly Sirius could feel the presence of someone lurking behind him. He had a pretty good idea of who it was.

"Not today, Albus." He said, standing up and turning around expecting to see the old headmaster in the room… only it wasn't him. It was a woman.

"Esme…" Sirius said. She looked the same as she had that day in Dumbledore's office when she had 'given' Mara to him. Her blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail as it had been the last time they had met, her brown eyes studying Sirius curiously. She was wearing a set of dark blue robes, the same diamond necklace around her neck.

"Mr Black." She said, walking into the room and standing in front of him.

"Wha- what are you-?" Sirius began.

"Doing here?" She finished. "I heard about what happened."

Sirius sat back down. This woman had trusted him with something so important to her, and he had let her down. He felt a pang in his stomach as he thought about how he had failed not only the girl, but Esme too.

"I don't blame you for what happened." She said, sitting down beside him on the couch.

"I didn't know." Sirius whispered, "I swear I didn't know she had that bloody diary."

"I didn't think you did. I'd like to think you would have removed it from her if you were aware she had it." Esme said.

"Who told you?" Sirius asked.

"Dumbledore. He writes to me regularly, letting me know how she is."

Of course… of _course_ it had been Dumbledore.

Sirius nodded, staring down at his hands.

"She doesn't write to me. Ever." Esme said, the hurt almost overpowering in her voice.

Sirius looked at her, her dark brown eyes glassing over.

"She was angry. The night I told her you had left and she was coming to stay with me, she was hurt. She's just a child, Esme, and all she knew was her life with you. She thought you didn't want her." Sirius said.

"Didn't you explain to her the circumstances?" Esme asked.

"I think you know too well how stubborn Mara is." Sirius answered.

"She never wrote once…" Esme whispered.

"You never wrote to her, either. Not even on her birthday. She thought you'd forgotten her." Sirius said.

"I couldn't. I didn't know what to say to her." Esme said.

"She doesn't know that." Sirius said, irritation building up inside of him. "Do you want to see her?"

Esme stared at him for a long moment, her eyes deep in thought, before shaking her head. Sirius looked away from her, and they sat in silence for a moment.

"He looks a lot like his father." Esme said suddenly. Sirius turned his head to look back at her. She had lifted a picture of Harry and Sirius off the table, and was holding it in her hands.

"Yeah, he does." Sirius replied.

"I don't know how you did it, Sirius." She said.

"Did what?"

"Raised him. He was your best friend, wasn't he? James Potter? How did you look at Harry after what happened? How did you cope?" Esme said, watching Sirius closely.

Sirius thought. It hadn't been easy. Every time baby Harry cried, Sirius had been forced to stare right into the face of his best friend… the best friend who was dead. Every time Harry smiled up at him was sparkling eyes, he had forced to see Lily watching him. It had been so hard at first, but as the weeks, months and years passed… that hurt, that pain, turned into something so much more positive. As well as something that was so unbelievably strong.

"Harry was all I had." Sirius said. "After James and Lily died, after losing Regulus… Harry and Remus were all I had in the world. All that hurt, all that pain… it became hope and determination for me. I was determined to give that little boy the best life I could, to keep him safe and happy. Now, when I look at Harry… it's like something inside me is alive again. Something that I thought died with James and Lily. Do you remember what you said to me? That night in the corridor? About loving a child?"

Esme nodded. "I said I knew what it was like to love a child so deeply as if they were your own."

"Yes… and you also said that it makes you love them more, makes them so much more precious to you." Sirius said. "These kids are all I have. There is no world I want to be a part of if they're not in it."

"I'm sorry." Esme said, "I'm sorry I kept her from you for so many years."

"Doesn't matter. I know her now." Sirius said. "Why did you come here, Esme?"

Esme shrugged. "I wanted to see how she was after everything… but I guess, I was checking that you were coping alright with her. She can be a right handful." Esme smiled.

"Don't I know it." Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

"She looks like you. Whenever you roll your eyes like that." Esme said, standing up.

"Remember you're always welcome to come and see her. I'm sure she'll be happy to hear you were here." Sirius said, standing up also.

"Please don't tell the girl I was here. I'll come back… there's so many things I need to tell her, but just not now. Promise me."

"I promise." Sirius said, although his mind was flooding with curiosity.

"Goodbye, Sirius." Esme said, taking a handful of floo powder.

"Bye, Esme."

She stepped into the fireplace, her robes flowing out around her feet.

"Regulus knew you would keep her safe… and I know you can keep them both protected." She said, and with that she vanished in a roar of green flames. Sirius stared after her for a moment, before looking back at the picture of Harry and him she had picked up. He smiled down at photo Harry, wondering if James and Lily would be happy with how things had turned out. He thought about how James had been just after Harry had been born, laughing and smiling every single day with a small mini him on his knee. And for the first time in a long time, Sirius felt a very raw wound open within him again. And in that split second, he wanted nothing more than to have his best friend back by his side.


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note:** _Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long. Those of you from the UK will know that it's exam season right now so I've been really busy but I promise to get back on track in a few weeks. So to make up for it, here's a double upload. We're nearing the end of Chamber of Secrets now (yay) and onto Prisoner of Azkaban. Reminder that the timeline will work differently in this story that in the original books, as the events that lead to the Prisoner of Azkaban in this story will be at the end of Harry and Mara's second year. There is about three more chapters in chamber of secrets so we're nearing the big finale. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy and remember to leave me a wee review to make exam season just that little bit more bearable._

Harry awoke in the early hours of the morning, the air around him cold and harsh. He lay still for a moment, the only sound the soft breathing from Mara's bed. He sat up, grabbing his glasses from his bedside table and pushing them on his face. The room was pitch black, the only light a soft warm glow streaming in from under the doorway. Harry swung his legs over the side of his bed, pulling a pair of thick woollen socks onto his feet. He grabbed his old hoodie from the bedpost and pulled it on over his pyjamas, immediately feeling much warmer. He tiptoed to the door, being careful not to wake Mara who seemed to be in a deep sleep. He opened the door slightly, allowing more of the light to beam into the dark room. He looked through the small gap he had made in the doorway.

Sirius was sitting on the couch. The fire was lit, causing the room to come alive with a warm, orange glow. Harry immediately felt the heat hit his face, bringing a sort of comfort to him. He pulled the door back just enough to squeeze through, closing it behind him. Sirius turned at the sound of the door closing, a weak smile on his face. He looked tired, although Harry couldn't remember the last time he looked well rested. He was still in his clothes, his hair wild about his head.

"Aren't you going to bed?" Harry said, walking over to the couch and sitting down beside Sirius.

"Not really much point now." Sirius chuckled.

Sirius put his arm around Harry, pulling him close to him as he rested his chin on his head. Harry had always loved these moments he had with his godfather, but tonight it seemed like Sirius needed the comfort more than Harry. They sat in silence for a while, the fire crackling and dancing in front of them, and for once all thoughts of diaries and monsters seemed distant from them. Harry wanted to stay in this bubble forever. They were safe in it, away from everything that had happened. But the reminded that the diary was still out there… that Riddle was controlling another student, was lurking in the back of Harry's mind.

"Do you think the diary will be found?" Harry asked.

Sirius didn't answer for a moment, but when he did, Harry knew he was being sincere. "I really don't know, Harry. I suppose we must trust in Dumbledore for the time being."

"He's a very powerful wizard." Harry said.

"Yes, that's true. But power isn't always a good thing, you know. Sometimes I believe it can be too much. That's probably why Dumbledore always looks so exhausted." Sirius said.

Harry turned his face to look at his godfather, feeling slightly confused. Sirius seemed to guess by the expression on his face that he didn't entirely know what he was saying, but instead of explaining it, Sirius merely smiled.

"I'll explain when you're older."

Harry wanted to argue, to demand to be told now what Sirius meant, but he didn't. His mind was once again clouded by the thought of the diary, the hissing of the monster's voice echoing inside his head.

"I think Malfoy stole the diary." Harry said suddenly.

Sirius tensed up, staring Harry directly in the eye. "Why?"

"It makes sense." Harry explained, "He's always going on about how muggleborns shouldn't be allowed in school. He always acts superior to them, so wouldn't it make sense to be him? Maybe he knew something and went after the diary."

"Nobody knew where the diary was except a small number of us, Harry. As much as I dislike the little rat, he's innocent in this." Sirius said.

"How can you be sure?"

"How can you be sure that he is guilty? Yes, the Malfoy family are very… how shall we put it… 'blood proud'… and they thrive off the fact they're a pure blood family. But I don't think this has anything to do with Draco. Besides, I've seen his test scores- he isn't very bright." Sirius said.

"But the Weasley's are pure bloods, and the Malfoy's can't stand them." Harry said.

"That's because the Weasley's are viewed as blood traitors in the eyes of the Malfoy's." Sirius said, his tone becoming blunter.

"Blood traitors?"

"Pure blood wizards who associate with half- bloods and muggleborns." Sirius said.

"Like Hermione."

"Yes. The Malfoy's view that as almost criminal… which is rich coming from them after how involved they were with Voldemort during the war."

"Why didn't they go to Azkaban then?" Harry asked.

"When you're a pure blood family with money and high status, you're pretty much untouchable." Sirius said, the tone of his voice as harsh as sandpaper.

"And Mara is related to that." Harry said, looking towards the doorway of their room.

"It doesn't matter what someone is born, Harry. It's what they grow to be that counts. Mara may be a part of their bloodline, but she isn't anything like them. She's friends with a muggle born, and the Weasley's and of course, you."

"Me?" Harry asked.

"Your mother was muggleborn. To the Malfoy's, that would make you 'tainted' blood."

"But what does it matter what someone is born? Hermione is the smartest student in our year!" Harry argued, the frustration beginning to build within him.

Sirius smiled. "And that is why I am so proud of you, Harry Potter."

Harry smiled back at Sirius. He had never seen the whole problem with blood types. He didn't care if someone was muggleborn or pure-blood… it simply didn't bother him. Sirius had of course, been born into a pure blood family, but he had never had that prejudice that Harry knew his parents had supported. Sirius had told him of Mr and Mrs Black, and Harry was confident in saying he did not like them one bit.

Sirius looked at the clock on the wall. It was 5:20am.

"Harry?" Sirius said.

"Yes?"

"Happy Christmas."

Harry had almost completely forgotten the fact it was Christmas Day. The thought had disappeared when he found Sirius up in the middle of the night… which brought his thoughts back to that.

"You never said… why are you sitting up?"

Sirius looked thoughtful for a brief second, before looking down at Harry. "I was just thinking."

"What about?"

Sirius looked suddenly pained, as if he didn't want to think anymore at all, but he managed a gentle smile. "About your mum and dad. Christmas always gets me thinking."

Harry looked down at his lap. He knew this all too well. Every birthday and Christmas for as long as Harry could remember, Sirius had always had a moment where he looked almost absent. Harry had grown so used to it, that he almost didn't even notice anymore. As happy as his years with Sirius had been, the reality that there was always going to be two people missing had eventually always caught up with them.

"I miss them, too. Especially around Christmas." Harry whispered. It was true that for the past few years, Harry had always imagined what a Christmas day would be like if his parents had survived. He would wake up, his mum watching over him, her smile lighting up the room. They would go downstairs, where the whole room would be covered with presents all different shapes and sizes. His dad would be in the middle of it all, a large grin spread permanently on his face as he watched Harry dive into the gifts. Of course, Sirius would be there, a massive black, shaggy dog right in the middle of everything. He would eventually turn back into a man, and James would put an arm around him like a brother. Remus would be on the couch next to Lily, laughing and smiling, that look of ghosts gone from his pale eyes. And perhaps, Mara would be there too. Running through the gifts with Harry, Regulus standing next to Sirius and James, smiling fondly at her. They would be one large family- all together. All of them, happy.

Harry felt an ache in his chest as a tear spilled down his cheek. He wanted it so badly that it hurt. He didn't want it to go away. He wanted to keep that image in his head forever. Sirius lifted him onto his lap, pulling him close and stroking his hair.

"It's the could have been's that hurt the most." Sirius whispered to him.

They sat together for a long time, the image of that perfect Christmas that could have been stuck in Harry's head. He was almost certain that Sirius had a similar image in his own head, both caught up in their own fantasy. The clock ticked on the wall as the seconds passed, eventually turning to minutes. The world outside had begun to light up slightly, the shadows of the falling snow fluttering on the walls of the room. Harry had lay down, his head resting on Sirius's lap as he stroked his untidy black hair. He felt suddenly exhausted again, and before he knew it, he had drifted off to sleep, the image of that perfect Christmas still stuck in his head.

Sirius stood up off the couch, lifting Harry's head carefully so he didn't wake him. He pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and put it over Harry, who he didn't have the heart to move back into his own room. Sirius crossed the room and peered in through their bedroom door. Mara was sleeping soundly, her hair spread all over the pillow. Her breathing was soft and gentle, her face almost content. Sirius stroked her hair gently, lifting a curly strand from her face. She stayed asleep.

Sirius sat down on the edge of her bed, watching her closely. He looked over at the picture on her bedside table, his brother staring back at him. He looked happy, something Regulus had not been the last view times Sirius had seen him. He nodded at Sirius, who smiled back at him with a feeling of longing in his chest. Picture Regulus's gaze turned to his daughter, who he watched with adoration as she slept soundly.

"Do you do that often?" Sirius whispered, jerking his head toward the girl.

Picture Regulus smiled at him, and nodded softly in response.

"I wish you could be here with us." Sirius whispered, standing up off the bed and walking out of the room, not even waiting for a reply. He felt stupid for talking to a picture, but also slightly comforted. He took himself back into the living room, Harry still fast asleep on the couch. He sat down at the table, summoning himself a black coffee. He was in desperate need of sleep, but he didn't want to miss Christmas when the kids did finally wake up, so he decided to power through.

Remus had written to him days before, explaining how he would be absent for Christmas. He sent a few parcels for Harry and Mara which Sirius had left under the tree for them to open. The morning was getting lighter, the only sound to be heard the snow falling on the window. Sirius watched it fall as he downed his second cup of coffee, and suddenly spotted something grey flying through the sky towards the window. His initial thought was that it was Hedwig, but she had been asleep in her cage in Harry and Mara's room. He set down his cup on the table and crossed the room to the window. The shape had gotten bigger and clearer, and it was definitely an owl.

The owl landed on the windowsill as Sirius opened the window wide. It was a large grey owl, its feathers all perfectly in place. It seemed to be watching Sirius in a very judging way, its eyes snapping away from him every time he made eye contact. Attached to the owl was a parcel wrapped in fine silver paper that had undoubtedly been placed under a drying spell. Sirius reached out and untied the parcel, which felt rather light. The owl took off straight away, not even wanting some thanks. Sirius closed the window behind him, and sat down at the table once more. The parcel was long and thin, and attached to it was a tag with a name. Sirius looked at the tag, and felt light headed.

It was for Mara.

Sirius felt slightly sick as he tore the paper off the parcel, revealing a fine leather box that was lined with gold trimmings. It looked very grand, something that not many people could afford. He opened the leather box to find a sheet of parchment, a simple note scribbled neatly:

 _Write well_

Sirius didn't know what that was supposed to mean. He put the note on the table beside his cup, opening the red silk pouch that was inside the extravagant leather box.

It was a quill. A solid gold quill that Sirius could only imagine the price of. With it was a small pot of ink in a gold case. Sirius laid them both on the table, staring at them closely. He lifted the note again, scanning it for evidence of who it was from. The parchment, too, seemed very grand and expensive, something Sirius had only ever seen once.

Sirius's stomach dropped as he remembered where he had felt this parchment before. He ran over to his desk, dragging out the drawers as he pulled the pages of student essays out onto the floor. He no longer cared about the amount of noise he was making, he needed to be sure. Finally, he came to the second year's work, and flicked through the pages until he found a familiar name.

Draco Malfoy. He hurried back over to the table, the homework in his hand. The parchment was the same. Sirius's thumped in his chest as he stared at the quill. Why would the Malfoy's send Mara a quill?

"What are you doing?"

Harry had woken up and was standing watching Sirius intensely, as if he was almost afraid of him. He stared at his godson, and suddenly thought back to the conversation they had had earlier. Sirius's mind clouded as his stomach whirled. The diary… it had come from Diagon Alley… The memory of Lucius Malfoy and his son in Diagon Alley swirled around in his head. It all made sense now.

"It was his plan all along…" Sirius whispered.

"What? What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Sirius looked back at the package. A quill… a quill for her to write in the diary. Sirius sat down, rubbing his head with his hands as Harry walked over to him. Harry lifted the quill and the note, looking back at Sirius with a lost expression on his face.

"I don't understand."

But Sirius didn't hear him. His mind was racing faster than it ever had, his heart banging so viciously in his chest. It had all been a plan… a conspiracy to bring Voldemort back. And Mara had been the main piece in Lucius Malfoy's sick puzzle. He had planted the diary that day in Diagon Alley. He had meant for this to happen, for her to nearly be _killed_ … so Voldemort could return.

"I need to speak to Dumbleodre." Sirius said, standing up so violently that he knocked the chair over causing Harry to jump back in shock. He lifted the note, the quill and Draco's homework, which he crushed in his rage.

"Sirius, what is going on?" Harry gasped.

Sirius headed towards the door of his quarters. He stopped and faced Harry.

"I don't have time to explain. Just stay here. For the love of god, just both of you stay here."

Sirius closed the door behind him, placing a ward on the doorway as quick as he could. He raced down the classroom and out into the silent corridor. All the students were still in their dormitories, so Sirius ran through the hallways and up the staircases until he reached the stone gargoyle.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, a steaming cup of hot chocolate and a box of bertie botts beans next to him. He looked quite taken aback as Sirius charged into the room and stopped just before he ran over the desk.

"Sirius?" Dumbledore asked with concern.

"It was Lucius Malfoy, Albus." Sirius panted.

"I can't say I follow you, my boy." Dumbledore said.

Sirius laid everything on Dumbledore's desk. "I received a parcel this morning. It was addressed to Mara. It was this quill with a note attached." Sirius handed Dumbledore the note, which he studied closely.

"No one has parchment that expensive… no one except Draco Malfoy." Sirius lifted the homework and handed it over also. "The parcel was from the Malfoy's. It was Lucius, Albus. He caused all of this. He gave that bloody diary to Mara in the first place. He meant for all this to happen."

Dumbledore removed his half-moon spectacles. "I know." He said.

Sirius stared blankly at him. "What do you mean you know?" he growled.

"I've been aware of this plan for quite some time now. You see, once we discovered the diary and what was going on with Mara, I sensed a conspiracy. So naturally, I investigated. I sent Severus to Malfoy Manor, to see if they knew anything of it. Lucius still believes Severus to be a spy for Voldemort and therefore, he trusts him. Lucius admitted to planting the diary on the girl, to being behind the whole thing to bring Lord Voldemort back once more."

Sirius needed a drink, and fast. He sat down on the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk, rubbing his eyes with his hands.

"You knew… and you didn't think to tell me." Sirius snarled.

"Sirius, I couldn't tell you. You would have gone after Lucius or done something you would later regret. And I need him with his sanity." Dumbledore said, but Sirius was no longer listening. The anger was rising inside him, the unbearable rage almost tearing his body apart. The image of the girl screaming on the floor and of the boy looking so helpless filled his mind, and he had only one thought at that moment.

"I'll kill him." Sirius snarled at Dumbledore, "I will kill him for what he's done to my kids."


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note:** _Hey guys! So, I had a few questions in my inbox that I think need answering. I had a question about why Harry is only meeting Malfoy now: the answer is they met on Harry's first ever night at Hogwarts but he only saw him in the dormitory. As Harry doesn't spend any time in the common room or his own dormitory, he doesn't see Malfoy as much. But, without giving away any spoilers, there is a reason why Malfoy has stayed clear of Harry in this story, which will be revealed in Prisoner of Azkaban and has something to do with certain potions masters, which I don't want to give away! But, don't worry, the Malfoy/Harry drama will begin kicking off soon, especially when Harry finds out it was Lucius who planted the diary, so just bear with. If you guys do have any questions make sure to ask me and I'll get back to you. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and I'll see you's again soon. Remember to leave me a review!_

The holidays passed, and soon classes returned to normal.

Sirius had been acting strange for weeks now, ever since Christmas morning, but had refused to tell either Harry or Mara why. He was constantly in a bad mood, barely speaking to anyone. He avoided Harry's eyes completely, but he never even glanced at Mara. When he wasn't teaching, he was usually up with Dumbledore, where he had spent almost every evening for the past few weeks. Harry hadn't even attempted to ask him what he was doing up there, as he knew there was more chance of Lockhart actually teaching than of Sirius giving him a straight answer.

"Maybe he's just stressed." Hermione suggested one evening. They were in the library, trying their best to get through two Potions essays and a Transfiguration homework for McGonagall.

"He's always stressed." Mara said, "Especially with everything that's been going on."

"He could be tired?" Ron said, lifting his head off his textbooks.

"It's a possibility." Harry answered, turning his quill in his fingers.

Hermione had of course finished all her work and was attempting to help Harry and Ron. Mara had also completed the work, which had shocked Harry as she had been absent for so long. But Harry's mind was focused on everything but schoolwork, and the essays seemed like an impossible task.

"Maybe I could write to Remus." Harry said. "Explain what's going on. Remus has always been able to talk sense into Sirius."

It was true. It times past, whenever Sirius had gotten into one of these moods that no one seemed to be able to make sense of, Remus had always been able to snap him out of it. Harry didn't know why. Perhaps it was because they had been friends for so long… perhaps it was because Remus was the only other person who knew exactly how Sirius felt about certain things. Either way, Remus seemed like a good idea.

"No." Mara said stubbornly. "If we go writing to Remus, you know he's just going to worry about everything. He'll insist on staying here with him, and he can't. I've checked and his cycle starts soon."

Harry had to admit, Mara had taken it well when she had first been told that Remus was a werewolf. She never judged him or treated him any different, and had instead insisted on researching werewolf's so she could be informed. Ron and Hermione also knew about Remus's condition, Harry having told them last year.

"She's got a point, Harry. Just give Sirius some time." Hermione said.

Harry went back to his essay, but still couldn't shift his mind to concentrate on the work.

"Ah, Harry!" a voice said from behind him. He heard Mara and Ron groan, but Hermione practically fell off her chair. Harry spun round to see Lockhart standing behind him, his face beaming with a stupid grin spread across his face.

"Busy at work, I see?" Lockhart said.

"Yes, sir." Harry said grumpily, the last thing he wanted to be a discussion with Lockhart.

"I couldn't help but see that none of my books are present." Lockhart began, "You know if you're struggling with the curriculum you could always stop by my classroom for extra lessons. I'll be happy to help. One great wizard to another. Although, Harry, you do have a long way to go before you become as admired as me."

Harry wanted nothing more than to punch him there and then, but instead forced a smile.

"Thank you, sir."

"It really is no problem, Harry. I remember being a young wizard like yourself, just wishing I had someone to look up to and admire. I wish I was in your shoes right now, young Harry. You've got a role model like me to look up to." Lockhart beamed.

"You know, Professor, I think I overheard Hannah over there saying she just loved your story about the hinkypunk and how she could listen to it all day." Mara said, smiling widely up at Lockhart who looked rather proud of himself.

"Well, I'll give her a treat and do her the honour of retelling it just for her!" And with that, he skipped across the room to Hannah, who immediately blushed.

"Thanks. Good thinking." Harry said to Mara.

"You really shouldn't lie to a teacher like that, Mara!" Hermione said, crossing her arms and looking displeased.

"It was either that, or listen to him rambling on some more." Ron said, yawning like a lion.

"He was being friendly!" Hermione insisted.

Mara snorted. "Yeah, by fuelling his own ego. We get you fancy him Hermione, but please just spare me the lecture."

"I don't fancy him! I happen to find him interesting!"

"You fancy him." Harry said.

Hermione looked furious. She stood up, lifting her books and slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"I'm going to bed." She said huffily, and she stormed from the library.

"She needs to sort out her priorities." Ron said, and once again lay his head down on his textbooks.

Harry continued to work, the sounds of Lockhart's boasting echoing through the library. Ron had long since given up, and had fallen fast asleep on his textbooks. Mara was simply staring into space, her face lost and distant from the world she was in. It took Harry the remainder of the evening to finish his homework fully, by which point Ron had begun to snore loudly so that the remaining students in the library shot them angry glances.

"Ron! For god's sake, will you wake up." Mara snapped, kicking him hard under the table with her boot. Ron jerked awake, his red hair messy and sticking up in all directions.

"What time is it?" Ron whimpered, rubbing his eyes.

"Nearly curfew. We should go." Harry said. They packed up their books, slinging their bags over their shoulders, and set off out of the library. They walked down the empty hallway, none of them saying a word as they were so exhausted. Ron eventually turned to go up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower, waving goodnight to Harry and Mara, who continued their trek to Sirius's quarters in silence.

Sirius was sitting at his desk marking essays when they finally arrived. He raised his head when he saw them enter the room, his gaze drifting to the clock.

"Curfew was ten minutes ago." He said.

Harry was quite taken aback by Sirius's tone. He was being extremely blunt, making it sound like he didn't even want to speak to either of them.

"We were just walking with Ron from the library." Harry said, setting his bag down by the couch as he sat down. Mara crossed the room, also throwing down her bag loudly and collapsing onto the couch.

"Kids, I'm trying to get this lot done. Can't you just go and be quiet in your bedroom." Sirius said, his voice still just as harsh.

Harry and Mara exchanged a look, both of their eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, ok." Mara said, standing back up and grabbing her bag angrily as she stormed from the room into their bedroom. "Night, then." She mumbled.

Harry stayed where he was, watching Sirius closely. Something was seriously bothering his godfather… and Harry couldn't think of what it was. He remembered on Christmas morning, he had seen Sirius with a parcel of some sort. Why was he so worked up about a Christmas present? It didn't make any sense, although Harry was prepared to bet his Nimbus on it having something to do with the diary.

"You said no more secrets." Harry said, standing up and walking towards Sirius's desk. Sirius lifted his head, his eyes immediately meeting Harry's.

"What?" he said.

"That day in Dumbledore's office… you said no more secrets." Harry explained, "So why aren't you telling us what is going on?"

Sirius didn't say anything for a moment as he stared out his godson.

"Harry, there is a difference. I'm not keeping secrets from you- "Sirius began.

"-Then what's got you so worked up?" Harry demanded, interrupting Sirius. "This is something to do with that sodding diary again, isn't it?"

Sirius sighed. "Yes." He said, sounding defeated.

"What do you know?" Harry asked.

"Harry, please. I'll explain everything but right now I just want time, peace and quiet." Sirius argued.

"You won't. You won't explain." Harry said, determined to stand his ground.

"Harry for god's sake, just leave it alone." Sirius said, his temper clearly rising.

"So, I guess that rule about secrets only apply to us two then?" Harry challenged, crossing his arms.

"I'm the parent here!" Sirius half-shouted, getting fully up off his chair. "If I feel there is something that you shouldn't know then I am not obliged to tell you. The difference is, Harry, that when you keep secrets it's usually about something that could get you hurt!"

"You are treating me like a child!" Harry argued back. "We all went through the same shit with that diary! What gives you the right to know more than us?"

"You are a child, whether you like it or not! And I am the adult, here, so I get to make the decisions!"

Harry took a deep breath. He could tell Sirius was trying his best to ignore the fact he just swore at him, but there was something new on his godfather's face as he stood before him. He no longer had a sparkle in his eye or a smirk on his lips. He was just so…. _Defeated._

"Fine. Whatever you say." Harry said, lifting his bag as he walked over to his bedroom door which he slammed loudly behind him.

 _Hermione stormed down the corridor, her frizzy hair flying out behind her. How dare they, how dare they make fun of her like that! Lockhart was a good teacher, that was all, and Hermione happened to love his anecdotal teaching styles. She crossed her arms aggressively, the books digging into her sides but she was too angry to care._

 _The corridor was completely empty, the only sound her own footsteps echoing around her. She stopped to lean against the wall, needing to catch her breath a little. Now that she was still, the corridor was eerily silent, with no sound what so ever. She felt as though she was being watched, that her every step was being witnessed._

 _"_ _Hello." A voice said from behind her._

 _Hermione spun round to see a familiar red headed girl staring at her._

 _"_ _Ginny." Hermione breathed, relief flooding through her body. "You frightened me."_

 _Ginny smiled, but didn't say anything. It was then that Hermione noticed the state she was in. Her robes were wet at the bottom, like she had walked through a puddle of some sort. She was covered in a slight layer of dust and grime, her hair looking in desperate need of a brush. She was ghostly pale as she stood watching Hermione, her eyes pale and empty, as if no life was even there. For some unknown reason, Hermione suddenly felt very afraid._

 _She backed away from Ginny a little, smiling uneasily at her._

 _"_ _Where are you going?" Ginny asked in an almost taunting voice that was not her own._

 _"_ _No-nowhere." Hermione stammered._

 _"_ _Good." Ginny said, her smile getting wider, "I want you to meet my friend."_

 _"_ _Your… friend?"_

 _Ginny laughed, and closed her eyes tight. Hermione didn't know what to do, but every instinct told her to run with all her might, to get away and go tell someone about Ginny. It was then that something caught Hermione's eye: a black object sticking out of Ginny's pocket… the diary. Suddenly, Hermione understood what was happening. Ginny opened her eyes, and Hermione screamed as the bright red eyes watched her._

 _Ginny began to hiss, and noises echoed from the walls surrounding Hermione. She had to warn the others… she had to tell someone. She dropped everything and ran down the corridor as fast as she could, footsteps following behind her._

 _"_ _Let's play, mudblood." Ginny said._

 _Hermione ran down the hallway, quickly turning the corner and deciding to hide in a broom cupboard which she locked behind her. She reached inside her robes, pulling out a piece of spare parchment. She dragged out her quill as the footsteps of Ginny got closer to where she was, and quickly scribbled on the page._

 _She opened the door and ran down the corridor some more, heading towards the girl's bathroom. She had turned to see Ginny still following behind her when she felt herself slip and before she knew what had happened, she was lying face down on the floor in a puddle of water that was leaking out from the girl's bathroom. She lifted her head up slowly, feeling something lurking close behind, it's monstrous shadow swallowing the light that lay before her._

"Harry! Wake up!"

Harry opened his eyes to see Sirius leaning over him, his hands on his shoulders as he shook him awake.

"Get up. Now." Sirius said, and he vanished to the other side of the room where Harry could hear him shaking Mara awake.

"What's going on?" Mara asked, sitting up and yawning.

Harry sat up and put on his glasses, rubbing his eyes as he did so. The morning light was pouring in the window, illuminating the room.

"Get dressed. There's something you need to see." Sirius said, his face full of emotion.

About ten minutes later, Harry and Mara were following Sirius through the corridors down towards what Harry knew was the hospital wing. Sirius opened the doors to the infirmary, where Harry and Mara were immediately met by McGonagall, Ron and Dumbledore.

"Potter, Miss Lestrange… this may come as a bit of a shock." McGonagall said. She guided them both over to a bed that was hidden behind a curtain, Sirius walking behind them. She pulled back the curtain so they could see, and Harry felt his stomach clench.

"Hermione…" he whispered.

Hermione was lying on the hospital bed, her face pale and her eyes absent.

"She's… been attacked…" Mara whispered.

"She was found early this morning." Dumbledore said, placing a hand on Mara's shoulder.

"You can go to her if you want." McGonagall said.

"Can she hear us?" Ron asked.

"I believe she knows you're all here." Dumbledore said, smiling gravely.

Ron and Mara stayed where they were, but Harry felt like he owed Hermione something. He walked forward slowly, and gently touched Hermione's stone cold hand.

"You'll be ok, Hermione. We'll find a way to fix this." Harry whispered.

The room was silent following Harry's words, Dumbledore eventually breaking them.

"Minerva, please arrange for the parents to be contacted. Tell them to expect their children home within in the week." He said.

"What? Albus- "Sirius began, but Dumbledore held up a hand to silence him.

"Believe me, Sirius it is the last thing I want to do, but I will not jeopardise the safety of any more of my students. As we cannot locate the diary, there is nothing to be done."

"But we can't just give up." Mara said suddenly. "The diary has to be somewhere."

"But what do we do until it is found? I cannot risk the safety of anymore children, Mara." Dumbledore said. "Minerva, do as I say. Sirius, will you please notify all members of staff. Bring all the students to the great hall so I can inform them of this news."

"What about those three?" Sirius asked, his head jerking towards Harry, Ron and Mara.

"They can stay here. Madam Pomfrey will keep an eye on them… And I believe they want some time with Miss Granger." Dumbledore said.

Sirius and McGonagall left the room, Dumbledore following. Harry sat down on the chair beside Hermione, Mara sitting on the bed. Ron stood staring, not quite knowing what to do. They sat with her for most of the morning and afternoon, barely speaking at all.

"Hermione would know what to do. She'd think of something to stop them closing the school." Harry said after a while.

Mara reached out and held Hermione's hand, nodding in agreement with Harry.

"What the hell- "Mara said. She pulled her arm away from Hermione, dragging out a crumpled piece of paper from Hermione's tightly clasped hand. She unfolded it, her face immediately paling.

"What? Mara, what is it?" Harry demanded, standing up and hurrying over to her.

"I... I think we know who we're looking for." Mara said, her hands shaking as she held the page.

Harry glanced over her shoulder so he could see the page. His legs nearly gave out as his head spun, the name on the page ringing around in his head.

Ron snatched the page from Harry before he could stop him, Mara crying out for him to not look at the page, but he ignored her. He saw the name that Hermione had scribbled on the parchment.

"Ginny..." He whispered, his legs giving out beneath him.


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's Note** : _Hey guys! So nearly there! So nearly finished chamber of secrets (woo). So I had the two 'big chapters' written, so I thought I'd just combine them and have one big 'big' chapter instead. After this there is an aftermath chapter and then one more before the events leading to prisoner of Azkaban take place, so bear with me! I loved writing this chapter, so please let me know what you guys make of it and leave me a review. Side note- the answer to how Sirius found the chamber will be in the next chapter, so keep a look out! See you soon!_

Harry sprinted down the hallway, Mara and Ron at his heels. The piece of paper they had found on Hermione clasped tightly in his hand. He had to find Sirius… they had to stop this once and for all.

"His classroom!" Harry shouted over his shoulder, "He might be there!"

They ran through the mostly empty corridors, their footsteps echoing loudly as they ran. Harry had never run so fast in his life, his desperation keeping him moving despite being out of breath. They climbed the stairs two at a time, at last reaching Sirius's classroom.

Harry practically rammed down the door he threw it open so quickly, the door itself banging loudly against the wall. The classroom was empty, the rows of tables and chairs standing silently in the stillness. Harry and Mara sprinted through the desks towards the room at the back which led to their living quarters. They pounded through the door only to discover an also empty room. The fire was roaring in the corner, but that was the only sign of life in the room.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted, running into his bedroom. Empty.

"Sirius!" Mara shouted, checking all the other rooms.

"He isn't here." Harry said, sitting on the edge of the couch, bending over and panting loudly as he tried to recover his breathing.

"There's only one other place he could be." Mara said, perching on the couch arm. It amazed Harry how she wasn't even out of breath, but instead seemed to be breathing heavily from nerves.

"Dumbledore…" Harry panted, "He'll still be with Dumbledore."

"Well come on then!" Ron shouted suddenly.

Harry and Mara both turned to look at him, ashamed to say that they had almost forgotten he was with them. It was then that Harry really put himself in Ron's shoes. Ginny was his sister… and she was in danger. If she ended up anything like Mara had… it would be a miracle if she survived this. Time was the most important thing to them now. Every second Tom Riddle had a hold of Ginny, the weaker she got and the stronger he became. They had to get help.

Harry didn't say anything as he stood up. They raced from the room and back down the corridor, climbing up more stairs in the direction of the stone eagle. Mara was in front now, the faster of the two of the three of them. They turned corners and soon were only two hallways away from Dumbledore's office.

And then he heard it.

The voice.

 _That_ voice.

The voice that had haunted his dreams every night for so long.

Harry stopped dead, Ron running into the back of him. Mara stopped in her tracks, turning back around to face Harry.

"Harry? What is it?" Mara asked, her voice quivering.

Harry didn't need to answer, for the second he looks up at her she seemed to know.

"You hear it, don't you?" she said, her voice drowning with fear. Harry nodded.

"It's not the monster." He said. "It's him."

Mara turned a sickly white, her eyes wide as she scanned the corridor around her. Ron stood motionless, too afraid to even move.

' _Harry Potter…'_

Harry spun around, desperate to find the source of the voice. But there was nothing. The corridor was empty except for them.

"Wha- what's that hissing?" Ron gasped.

Mara snapped her head to him. "It's him. It's Voldemort."

' _She dares speak his name_.'

"Harry, what is he saying?" Mara demanded.

Harry didn't answer, the chills running through his body.

And then he saw him. Standing at the end of the corridor was a boy, no older than sixteen, dressed in a Hogwarts uniform, the Slytherin crest on his chest. He had dark hair, his skin pale like a corpse. His eyes were an unfamiliar grey, but Harry could see the menacing in them that he had seen many a time before. This was Voldemort… or at least a version of him.

He smiled, and immediately Harry's stomach swirled. His head felt light. He wanted to run, they weren't far from Dumbledore's office now- they could make it. But his legs were frozen. All he could do was stare at the boy who was quickly getting closer.

"You will come with me." He said, his voice ice cold.

Mara suddenly spoke up, her voice shaking violently. Harry could tell she was just as afraid as him, although she was trying her best to hide it.

"You're him." She said. "You're Tom Riddle."

Riddle smiled, his lips curling as he did so.

"Well done, Mara… well done."

"But how are you here?" Mara blurted out, "You're out of the diary, you're-"

"-Strong enough to be without a host. It's been fun, living in poor Ginny's mind this last while… but nothing compared to being inside yours, Mara. So much emotion to feed off, so many memories and nightmares that you try and keep locked away. But I could see it all. You're weak… so very weak." Riddle laughed.

"Don't listen to him, Mara." Harry said, "He's messing with us. He wants a reaction."

"Very good, Harry. I can't even imagine what glories would come with being inside your mind." Riddle said, his eyes so intensely on Harry.

"Where's my sister?!" Ron suddenly demanded.

"All in valuable time." Riddle answered. "Now you will come with me."

"We're not going anywhere." Harry said, trying to keep his voice stubborn.

"You will come with me."

"No."

Riddle moved closer, lifting his arm so it was outstretched before him.

"I don't like being told no." Riddle said, his menacing smile gone, his face dangerous.

It all happened so quickly. Riddle moved his hand towards Mara, and before Harry could stop him he had levitated her into the air, her hands clasped around her throat. She began to gasp for air, her feet dangling and kicking wildly below her.

"Come with me," Riddle warned, "Or watch her die. Right here, right now."

Riddle clenched his hand in the air, tightening Mara's grip on her own neck. She was gaping more violently now, her lips turning slightly blue.

"Don't- Harry- Sirius- Run!" Mara gasped, each word a painful effort for her.

But it was no use. If Harry or Ron ran, Riddle would kill her. And he wasn't about to lose her.

"Fine." Harry said. "I'll come with you. Just let her go!"

Riddle was intrigued. "Manners, Harry."

"Please!" Harry begged. "Please, let her go, she can't breathe!"

Riddle put his outstretched arm down. Mara fell from the air, landing on the floor before Riddle and Harry. She was on her knees, gasping and panting for air. Harry knelt beside her, Ron at her other side.

"Mara? Are you ok?" Harry asked. "Just breathe."

"I'm ok…" Mara answered, her voice sounding hoarse.

Harry and Ron pulled her to her feet, each of them supporting her for a moment under each of her arms.

"Come." Riddle said, his eyes on Harry.

Harry turned to Mara, and pulled her into a hug.

"I'll distract him for as long as I can. Get Sirius." He whispered in her ear. Mara nodded ever so slightly to show she understood. Harry pulled away from her, sending Ron a reassuring smile. He turned to look at Riddle, who once again had his arm outstretched, his finger pointed directly at Mara.

"The girl comes, too." He demanded.

"That wasn't the deal!" Harry argued. "The deal was I go with you, not her!"

Riddle looked back at Harry. "I don't recall any deal. The girl comes, too." He repeated.

"Then I'm coming too!" Ron said, rushing forward.

The word 'stop' was on Harry's tongue, but before he could even say it, Riddle had sent Ron flying across the hallway, slamming straight into the wall with a loud thud. Harry and Mara tried to go to him, but were held back by invisible restraints.

"Three's a crowd." Riddle said. He began to walk down the corridor. Harry felt his legs follow behind him, Mara at his side. He willed himself to stop, to turn around and go back to Ron… but he couldn't. He could see he same look of confusion and desperation of Mara's face, making him aware that she too, was under a spell.

"Come. Let me show you the chamber of secrets." Riddle said.

Sirius paced Dumbledore's office, the headmaster sitting perched on his desk.

"There must be another option!" Sirius insisted.

"We cannot locate the diary." Dumbledore said. "These attacks will continue. Petrification is one thing, but I will not risk death upon any one of these students. They are safer at home."

"Well you must have some idea of where the monster is!" Sirius said.

"I do not. I have never known the whereabouts of the chamber. And even if I did, even if we did kill the Basilisk, without that diary Tom Riddle will jut continue to get stronger."

Sirius looked at the old man. "So, what you're saying is that Voldemort will come back."

"Yes, my boy."

Sirius felt light headed. He had spent the last two hours with Dumbledore, trying to persuade him that closing Hogwarts was not something that should be even considered, but his attempts had been in vain. Dumbledore was staying firm with his decision.

"Are Harry and Mara still with Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." Sirius answered. "I can't imagine. They were with her last night before… well, before she was attacked."

"She will be revived, Sirius. Miss Granger should count herself lucky that the girl's bathroom was leaking when it was. Without that reflection, she would be dead." Dumbledore said, standing up straight.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"The basilisk can only kill if it is looked directly in the eye."

"Which nobody did."

"Precisely."

Sirius looked out the window as the sunset on the horizon. It had been a long day. He made a mental note to explain everything to his kids tonight- to patch things up with Harry after last night. Everything was already a mess, the last thing they all needed was to be arguing amongst themselves.

The door behind them burst open, the last person Sirius ever wanted to see striding in. Snape looked more panicked than usual. He ignored Sirius and walked straight to Dumbledore, a familiar red head following in behind him.

"Ron?" Sirius asked, putting his arms on the boy's shoulders. He was shaking, a line of blood trickling from his head. Sirius grabbed his handkerchief from his pocket, quickly holding it against Ron's head to top the bleeding.

"He needs to go to the infirmary at once." Sirius said.

"I found him in the corridor not far from here, Headmaster." Snape said. "He was unconscious upon my arrival. It's Ginny Weasley, Professor. She is under the Dark Lord's control. When he came around he told me- "

"-He's taken them." Ron interrupted.

Everyone's gaze fell on Ron, who was as white and sickly looking as a corpse.

"Who's taken who?" Sirius said, although in his heart he already knew the answer.

"Tom Riddle." Ron said, "He's got Harry and Mara."

"Where?" Sirius demanded.

"The chamber." Ron stammered. "I think he's taken them to the chamber of secrets."

Sirius's heart was pumping in his chest, his vision blurry.

"Where is the chamber?!" he half-shouted at Ron.

"I don't know!" Ron said, a little bit of fear in his voice.

"I think I have a rough idea of its whereabouts." Snape said.

Sirius's eyes met Snape's, and for a second, just a brief second, they seemed to be on the same page.

"Show me." Sirius said, and to his surprise, Snape nodded.

"Sirius! We must alert the professors- " Dumbledore began.

"I am not leaving them to die, Albus!" Sirius snapped. "I will die myself before I let a single hair on their heads be harmed."

It was freezing. That was the first thing Harry had noticed when they arrived down here. The room was large, stone serpents lining a path that was slippery and cold. The enormous room had a pool of murky water, overshadowed by a wall statue of Slytherin himself. They had not seen the chamber for very long. Riddle had quickly put them in a dungeon like room that was ankle deep with water and protected by steel, grime covered bars. Of course, Riddle had taken their wands as soon as they got down there so they couldn't magic themselves out. And there was still no sign of Ginny anywhere.

Riddle had been gone for quite a while now, leaving Harry and Mara alone in the dungeon like room. Harry was sure it was an old sewer of some kind… but either way, they were trapped like rats. Their clothes were now soaked through completely, making them even colder. Harry was still determinedly pulling at the bars, desperate to find a way out, while Mara was sitting on a large rock with her arms wrapped round her legs.

"Help me, will you?" Harry asked, pulling on a bar he thought appeared slightly looser than the rest. Mara didn't answer.

Harry turned around to look at her, all set to give her hell for giving up, but when he saw her he held his tongue. Her head was rested on her knees, her damp hair clinging to her head as her tears silently streamed down her face. Harry walked over to her, the water splashing beneath him. He sat down beside her, neither of them saying anything. He looked at her once more- the broken girl who had given up.

"They won't find us down here." She whispered.

"Yes, they will. Sirius will find us." Harry said, wanting so hard to believe his own words.

"He doesn't even know where to look." Mara said. "We're going to die down here."

Harry couldn't answer her. He didn't know what to say to that. He wanted to believe they would be found… although he knew there was a truth in what Mara was saying. They were so far down, so distant from everyone else up there. Sirius wouldn't think to look in the girl's bathroom, he didn't know to speak Parseltongue to open the door… he didn't know where they were down there. But Sirius had never failed Harry before, not when it truly mattered.

They sat in silence for a long while, the only sounds they could hear being the water and their own shivering. Harry didn't know how long they sat there, but it felt like a lifetime to him.

Eventually they heard the echoing of footsteps getting closer and closer. Harry jumped up, Mara standing behind him.

"No matter what happens out here, Harry… promise you'll stay with me?" Mara said, grabbing his hand.

"Always." Harry said, squeezing her hand tightly. The door opened, just as he spoke, Riddle standing in the doorway. He was a lot more real looking now… more human.

"Come. We have someone for you to meet." Riddle said.

Harry and Mara walked out of their dungeon, still clasping each other's hand tightly. Riddle led them to the large room they had seen when they arrived, the snake heads lining the path as they walked down towards the murky pool and the statue of Slytherin himself.

"Ginny." Mara said, relief almost in her voice.

Harry followed her gaze. There was a small figure on the floor at the top of the chamber, her red hair sprawled out over the floor behind her. She was pale, ghostly pale. For a moment, Harry's heart dropped as he assumed her to be dead, until her chest moved ever so slightly.

"She's alive." Harry whispered as they now stood merely a metre before her.

"Only just." Riddle said, the sound of accomplishment in his voice. "The process is nearly complete. In a few moments Ginny Weasley will be dead."

"You're taking her life source." Mara said, the disgust raging in her voice.

"Yes, very clever. You see, like you, when Ginny wrote in my diary her soul and my soul latched on to each other. I became her, and she became me. But there is only one life source… only one of us can live. And after months of listening to her whine about her life, about her brother's teasing her, I feel I deserve it. A sort of prize." Riddle explained, a smirk on his face.

"Her life is not a prize to be won!" Mara shrieked. "It's hers, and only hers! Give it back!"

Harry was shocked. It was like seeing Ginny an inch from death had brought out something deep inside of Mara. She was fighting back, and she was no longer afraid of what lay before her.

"And why would I do that?" Riddle laughed. "Amazing what a silly little book can do, especially in the hands of silly little girl's."

"But she'll die." Mara said.

"And I will live… a fair exchange."

The air was so tense, Harry felt almost suffocated. He watched Mara closely as she stared down Riddle, the anger clear on her face.

"You're nothing but a murderer. You take people's lives away, you steal what matters most to them and for what? So, you can live? How can you live like that? Knowing you're the reason behind so much misery and death, knowing that there are children growing up orphans because you made it like that when you killed their parents in cold blood. You think you deserve her life? Think again. You are nothing in this world but a murdering bastard." Mara spat.

Riddle looked taken aback when she had finished speaking. He stood for a moment, watching her, before simply smiling as he raised his wand.

" _Crucio!_ " he jeered.

Mara went down like a bag of bricks, her body slamming against the stone floor. She writhed in pain, her screams echoing through the chamber as she twitched on the floor. Harry felt tears in his eyes. Not again… he couldn't watch this again. Before he knew what he was doing he ran forward, jumping straight onto Riddle and taking him to the floor. The wand fell from his hand as his back slammed against the ground. Mara's screaming stopped, replaced by her panting for air.

Of course, Harry had no plan of where to go from here. Riddle threw him off him, sending him flying against the rock-hard floor.

"Harry!" Mara shouted.

Harry stood back up, watching Riddle as he advanced on him. He expected to be hit with a curse at any second, but instead was smacked straight across the face. His head felt immediately heavy, the taste of blood in his mouth. He felt a hand on his arm, turning to see Mara beside him. Her lip was bleeding from her collision with the floor.

"Good try. But let's see how the creature of Salazar Slytherin matches the great Harry Potter." Riddle said.

The mouth of the Slytherin statue opened behind Riddle. Harry couldn't breathe as he watched the biggest snake he had ever seen slither out from the hole.

' _Kill them_.' Riddle hissed.

Harry grabbed Mara's hand, the both of them sprinting down the chamber.

"What do we do?" Mara panted.

"I haven't got a plan!" Harry shouted back.

They continued to run, their feet echoing off the floor. Harry couldn't look back at the monster that was so close behind them, the fear and adrenaline keeping him moving. They had no wands… nothing to defend themselves against the basilisk. They were nearing the end of the chamber… and after that, they had nowhere to run.

And then they heard it.

"Harry! Mara!" The voice was faint, but there was no doubt in who it was.

"Sirius!" Harry cried. They had reached the door of the chamber. It was closed shut, but it seemed to be where the voice was coming from.

"Harry! We're here! We can't get in!" Sirius shouted from the other side of the door.

Harry and Mara both began smacking and pushing on the door with all their might, but it didn't budge an inch. The monster had not yet reached them, but they could hear it not far behind them.

"Sirius, it's coming!" Harry screamed.

"Don't look at it!" Sirius shouted back. "Whatever you do, don't look it in the eye!"

They could feel the basilisk close to them now.

"Harry! Say something in Parseltongue!" Mara screamed. Harry didn't know what to say or what to do, but it seemed Mara had a plan.

"Stay here! Get that door open! Hey, hey! Yeah, you! Big slithery thing, this way!" Mara called. She took herself off down a small path that lead back to the sewer dungeon they had been kept in. Harry knew she was a fast runner, but he doubted if she could outrun a 40-foot snake.

"Harry!" Sirius shouted, bringing Harry back to reality.

Harry searched his thoughts, trying to think of something that would open the door. He made a hissing noise, and to his surprise, the door began to open. Sirius was standing there, covered in dirt and grime from head to toe. He pulled Harry close quickly, and let go almost straight away.

"Where's Mara?" he demanded.

"She distracted it. She went that way. Ginny's up there." Harry pointed to the front of the chamber where Riddle was standing over Ginny.

"I'll get Mara. Go to Ginny." Sirius said, and he took off after Mara. Harry sprinted back up the chamber collapsing beside Ginny. He touched her hand. It was like touching a piece of ice.

"Ginny, don't be dead. You need to wake up. You need to fight him."

Harry saw a familiar object in the pocket of Ginny's robes. He lifted out the black diary, wanting nothing more than to see it burn. At that moment, something flew past Harry's head. He looked up to see a bright red bird flying around above him. He had seen him many times before in Dumbledore's office.

"Fawkes." Harry said, looking to see what he had dropped. He picked up what appeared to be the sorting hat, although he wasn't sure if it was. Riddle laughed.

"That's it? That's what the great Dumbledore sends you?"

Harry set the hat down beside him and went back to trying to wake up Ginny, but it was in vain.

"Not long now." Riddle said.

"Harry!" Sirius shouted.

Harry turned to see Sirius running, his hand clutching Mara's. The creature wasn't following them, which seemed to concern Riddle.

"Fawkes blinded it." Mara said, bending down beside Harry and Ginny.

Sirius was watching Riddle with a murderous glare.

"You complete- "Sirius began, advancing on Riddle, but he never finished. Riddle stunned him, sending Sirius's limp body flying across the room.

"Sirius!" Mara shouted, but she was distracted by the sound of a familiar movement. The basilisk had re-entered the chamber and was heading straight for them.

"Your bird may have blinded the basilisk, but it can still hear you!" Riddle shouted.

It seemed hopeless. There was nothing they could do as this monster approached them. Sirius couldn't help, and all Dumbledore had done was send them a stupid hat. No, they were going to die right there in the chamber. The water's reflection caught Harry's eye, which he tried to ignore as he faced his death. But he did look, and saw that it was not the water.

There was a sword in the hat.

Harry wasted no time, he grabbed the handle, pulling it from the hat and ran forward towards the basilisk. He stuck the sword straight through the monster's upper mouth, causing it to hiss and screech in pain. Harry felt a pain in his arm, and immediately felt weaker. He pulled the sword from the basilisk's mouth, and it fell to the floor, limp and lifeless.

Riddle screamed as Harry fell to the floor. He looked at his arm where the pain was coming from, seeing a white fang stuck straight in his flesh. Mara was beside him in a heartbeat, holding his hand.

"It's ok, Harry. It's just a scratch." She said reassuringly, the tears running from her eyes. "We'll get you help, just hold on."

"Amazing what basilisk venom can do. Works very quickly as it attacks the body's organs. I'd say he's got little more than minutes to live." Riddle said.

Mara turned to him, the rage and anger building up inside her so that it was almost bubbling. She could see the diary on the floor near her, and reached out to grab it. That stupid diary, that had caused all this misery and suffering. She didn't want Riddle to pay, she wanted the diary to pay. She lifted the basilisk fang that Harry had just removed from his arm, and drove it straight into the book.

Riddle screamed for her to stop, but as soon as the fang hit the book, he began to disappear in a glowing light, his screams echoing down the chamber. Mara opened the diary, stabbing the middle pages with such force she nearly broke her wrist. And then, she closed it, stabbing the back as hard as she could. Riddle screamed one last time, and then disappeared before her very eyes.

She heard a gasp behind her, turning to see Ginny's eyes open wide and her mouth gasping for air. Mara pulled Harry's head onto her lap, stroking his hair. He was deadly pale, his eyes weak and heavy. He couldn't move his limbs at all.

"Harry you'll be ok. We'll get you help." Mara sobbed, grabbing his arm.

"Look after… Sirius... needs you…" Harry whispered.

"He needs you! Harry you're not going to die here! Please, just stay with me. Just hold on!"

The tears streamed down her face, a tear forming in Harry's eye also.

"You can't leave us." Mara sobbed. "Harry, you can't go!"

Sirius opened his eyes, seeing the ceiling above him. His head felt fuzzy from the stun, but his mind quickly activated once more, causing him to sit him almost straight away.

"Harry, you can't go!"

Sirius saw the girl kneeling on the floor, the boy lying on the floor, his head on her lap. Sirius stood up, running over to the pair of them and immediately feeling what was left of his heart, shatter into a million pieces.

He saw Harry on the ground, Mara crying over his nearly lifeless body. He could see his chest still moving ever so slightly, his eyes open just enough to see the emerald green shining through.

"Wha- what happened?" Sirius gasped, but Mara couldn't answer him. She was sobbing, holding Harry close to her.

"Harry…" Sirius whispered, putting his hand on his godson's cold cheek. His heavy eyes looked up at him, a weak smile appearing on his face.

"We… had… fun…" Harry gasped, every word sounding like an immense effort.

"Don't you do that." Sirius said, the tears pouring down his face. "Don't you say goodbye. You're going to be ok, my boy." Sirius kissed his head, the coolness making him jump back.

Harry smiled again. "I'll… b… be… ok."

"But I won't." Sirius sobbed. "I need you."

Sirius's mind replayed through the last 11 years. He saw baby Harry, toddler Harry, young child Harry. Harry's birthday's, Christmases, his first piece of magic, his first steps, his first words. He remembered meeting him.

 _"_ _Sirius, would you like to meet your godson?" James said._

 _Lily in the bed, passing a bundle wrapped in blankets over to him. He was so small, so tiny and innocent. He vowed to protect him._

 _"_ _Any names?" Remus said._

 _"_ _We have a few ideas." Lily smiled._

 _"_ _Well, what will it be? What's my godson's name?" Sirius asked._

 _"_ _Sirius, meet Harry James Potter." Lily said._

 _"_ _Hello, Harry James Potter…" Sirius said, the green eyes watching him._

And it was all about to be taken away from him. He felt his inside ache, his stomach clenching so tight he thought he would be sick. The air in his throat was stuck, failing to go down to his lungs at all. He couldn't do this. He couldn't lose him.

"Black?"

Sirius looked up to see Snape standing over them, his eyes watching the boy who was just about holding onto life. Snape had gone to check for other ways in when they'd got there.

"Severus… take them out of here." Sirius said, not meeting Mara's gaze and jerking his head towards Ginny.

"I'm not leaving him." Mara sobbed.

"Take her, Severus."

Snape couldn't stop looking at the boy, and for a second Sirius was sure he saw whatever was left of Snape's heart, completely shatter also. Snape grabbed Mara's arm, who put up a fight. She kicked and screamed, demanding to be left to be with Harry. Ginny went with less fuss, tears streaming down her face as she followed Snape.

"Harry! Harry! HARRY!" Mara screamed, punching Snape and kicking him also. He eventually lifted her clean off the ground, walking up the chamber with her in his arms. Sirius could hear her screams, her pleads to be brought back.

He couldn't do it.

He couldn't _do it._

He looked back at Harry. "Please… please, my boy. Please don't go where I can't follow."

Harry's heavy eyes closed over, the green disappearing in an instant. Sirius felt his world erupt inside of him, his thoughts and memories screaming out, his life source being ripped apart, his insides imploding into each other.

"I promised, Harry. I made a promise." Sirius sobbed. "I love you. I love you so much. You're the best thing that ever happened to me." Sirius rested his head against Harry's, crying so hard he was sure he would never in his life be able to stop again.

"I don't want to exist in a world without you in it." Sirius whispered.

He felt a flutter of wind behind him, and in his tears, a blur of red appeared.

He felt a soft peck on his ear.

And then a groan.

Green eyes met grey once more.

And Harry smiled up at him.


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's Note** _: Hey guys! So we've one chapter to go (woo) and then we're done with chamber of secrets. Sidenote: I know I didn't have Dumbledore explain the whole diary/horcrux thing very well. This is because Dumbledore doesn't want Harry or Mara to know about horcruxes yet, but that will be in a fatherly Sirius/Dumbledore discussion soon. So, again, this is quite an aftermath chapter with a slight twist to allow character development between Harry, Sirius, Mara and Snape, which I am so excited to do so just bear with! Anyway, remember to leave me a review to make my day! Until next time!_

The morning sun shone through the window, lighting up the room like a heavenly scene. The soft chirps of the birds could be heard through the open window of the hospital wing, giving Harry even more recognition that he was alive… that he was still here. It had been a long night, exhaustion hanging over him now as both his mind and body longed to sleep. He was lying on a bed looking up at the streams of light beaming through onto the ceiling, Mara curled up beside him. He knew she was awake, her breathing not quite in its usual sleeping rhythm, but still relaxed nonetheless.

Sirius was standing beside their bed, his back turned to them as he whispered to Professor Dumbledore, being careful that neither Harry or Mara could make out what was being said. For once, Harry didn't care that Sirius was being secretive. He was too drained to even really care.

Sirius had carried Harry up from the chamber in his arms, Snape following behind with Mara and Ginny. They were brought straight to Madam Pomfrey, who Sirius had instructed to check Harry thoroughly and take many diagnostics. She had assured him that Harry was fine, just in need of rest. Sirius, however, wasn't fully convinced, and had Dumbledore also check him over when he arrived. Harry could see why he was so worried- he had almost died. As he lay on the chamber floor looking up at both Sirius and Mara, he thought that was the end. He didn't know how he survived, all he remembered was waking up to Sirius smiling at him. Mara had pulled him into her arms when she saw him, shaking and crying all at once as they held each other close.

Snape stood by the bed next to Harry and Mara, a small red haired figure laying fast asleep in the white sheets. Harry knew he was running a diagnostic on her once again, just to be sure. It was a miracle that Ginny had managed to survive, too. Her original diagnostic had showed her magical core was drained, as was her life source, but Madam Pomfrey assured them she could fix that with some potions and plenty of rest. Harry had heard Dumbledore say that Mr and Mrs Weasley were on their way to Hogwarts, but he wanted to speak with them before they saw Ginny. She wasn't nearly as bad as Mara had been after Riddle, which had lead Harry's mind to wonder why the diary had effected Mara as much as it had.

Harry felt a hand on his cheek, gently touching the swollen skin where Riddle had punched him. He turned his head to see Mara watching him closely.

"Looks sore." She whispered.

Harry smiled. "So does that." He replied, jerking his head towards her swollen lip.

She smiled weakly back at him. "Battle wounds."

"Wouldn't be us if we didn't have them."

They stayed silent for a moment, before Mara spoke again.

"I thought you were going to leave me down there." She whispered.

"I promised I wouldn't, didn't I?" Harry said.

She looked at him, her dark eyes filling with tears as he watched her. Her face was crumbling before him, the emotion practically flooding out from her.

"You and Sirius are the only family that I've got. I can't lose either of you, Harry. Not now that I've found you." She said.

Harry held Mara close to him.

"You won't ever lose us." He whispered.

"You can't promise that. You nearly died." Mara said.

Harry thought for a moment. Did death really mean leaving the people that you loved? He remembered a conversation with Sirius a long time ago. He had said that the ones we love never really leave. It was this that had brought Harry so much comfort on those dark days when everything seemed like it was too much- the thought that Lily and James Potter were right there with him every step of the way. He was sure that Sirius felt the same way, too.

"Even I would have… I would never have left you." Harry answered. Mara shot him a confused glance, and he smiled back at her. "I would obviously haunt you."

Mara laughed weakly. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

They sat in silence for a long while, the sun now fully risen into the sky. The sound of the morning birds had now been replaced by the soft and distant rumble of the students emerging from their dorms for breakfast. At some point, Harry fell asleep with Mara at his side. He awoke sometime later, the hospital wing now dimly lit as the sky outside had changed back to black. Mara was no longer beside him, but had been moved to the bed next to him, Ginny still asleep on his other side. Dumbledore and Sirius had disappeared from the room, leaving a noticeable absence where they had stood that morning.

In the gloom of the infirmary, he could make out the shape of the curtains that were drawn around the beds that he knew hid Hermione, Colin and Justin. It made him feel uneasy to think that they were just across the room from him, so he tried his best not to think about it.

"Awake at last, Potter." A voice said from the shadows beside him.

Harry turned his head, the outline of Professor Snape falling into his view. Why was he here? Where was Sirius? In times past, Sirius had never left them in the hospital wing by themselves… and certainly not with Snape.

"Professor?" Harry said, trying his best to make it clear with his tone that he misunderstood his reasoning for being here. Snape seemed to pick up on it straight away.

"Your precious godfather is talking with the headmaster and some ministry officials. Professor Dumbledore asked me to keep any eye on you three."

"And you agreed?" Harry said before he could stop himself.

"Believe me, Potter, it wasn't my intention on spending my evening playing guard."

Snape looked over to the curtained beds, his black eyes gleaming in the dimly lit room. Harry wondered what would happen if he asked about the mandrakes, but decided that Snape was not his best shot at getting answers.

"I never thanked you." Harry said, taking Snape by clear surprise. He stared down at him, his face unreadable.

"For?" he said curtly.

"For helping with the diary. If you hadn't of got Professor Dumbledore when you did..." Harry's gaze filtered to the sleeping girl in the bed beside him, her dark hair wild about the pillow, "she wouldn't be here."

Snape followed Harry's gaze, landing on Mara also.

"I'm not one to let children be tortured by the Dark Lord." Snape said, and Harry could have sworn there was a trace of guilt in his voice somewhere.

"Even if it's us?" Harry challenged.

"Wanting to make you into potion's ingredients doesn't fall into the same category as watching your mind being controlled, Potter." Snape replied.

Harry, for a fraction of a second, felt slightly relieved that Snape was here with them. There were so many questions he wanted to ask him, but he knew that even another word would be pushing it. Snape already looked close to snapping, anything else and he would probably blow up the castle. But Harry felt a longing to know why, so he decided to take the chance.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Harry asked.

Snape looked down at him, his eyes empty of all that hate and resentment, and stared Harry straight in the eye. He kept the eye contact for quite some time before breaking away, and afterwards refusing to meet his gaze at all. Harry regretted asking, but deep down he felt like he had to know what was going on. Snape either ignored him completely in class, or made his life hell. But he had helped him when it mattered. To put it simply, Harry didn't even remotely understand Severus Snape at all.

For once in his life, Snape appeared to be speechless. "You're… just like you father. Lazy, arrogant, obnoxious. Everything I hate in a student." He stammered.

Harry didn't believe him. He knew there was more to it than that, but he was distracted by Snape watching Mara.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Harry asked. "Because of her mother?"

"Be careful, Potter." Snape snarled.

"That's why you hate us, isn't it? Because of our parents." Harry insisted.

"I'm warning you, Potter. Stop this."

"It's a bit childish." Harry said, his inner Sirius ringing out.

If there was ever a moment to speak like Sirius Black, this was not it. The room began to lightly vibrate as Snape shook from anger. His face was twisted in a horrible scowl, his black eyes piercing straight through Harry.

"And what do you know about any of it?" he growled, his face right up in front of Harry's so he could feel his breath on his face. "You've been painted a picture that your father was some incredible man who everyone loved. Well, let me tell you he loved himself more than anyone. That pathetic godfather of yours and that damn werewolf, all of them walking about like they owned the place. Like they were god's gift to us all. Your father got anything he wanted, including those who were far too good for a swine like him. And her?" Snape jerked his head towards Mara, "There is no doubt that she will grow up to be just as deluded as her estranged mother. You think I don't know, boy? I was there when she was dragged into this world, I saw first- hand what she was born into. She will be just like them, just as you will be just like your wretched father."

Snape backed away, panting loudly as he continued to glare down Harry. But Harry wasn't paying attention. He was thinking back over what Snape had just said.

 _I was there… I saw first-hand_

"You… were there?" Harry said, his stomach clenching tightly.

Snape didn't meet his gaze, but Harry could sense that he knew he said something he shouldn't have.

"Answer me." Harry demanded, no longer caring about what Snape would do.

Snape was not looking at him, but instead was watching Mara, who was still asleep in the next bed. Harry didn't need to ask again. He saw the truth written all over Snape's face.

"You were there when she was born." Harry said. "You knew who she was from the beginning. You always knew… and you said nothing."

Harry felt sick as his temper rose. How could he? Even for a slimeball like Snape, this was just a new level. He had known for years- even before they started Hogwarts- that Sirius had a niece out there.

"You knew for eleven years… and you never told him his brother had a child." Harry spat.

"Stop it." Snape demanded.

"You're that pathetic that you denied a child her family… just to spite an old-school boy rivalry." Harry thought back to when he had first discovered who Mara was. They had been here, in the hospital wing.

"Sirius said Dumbledore found out from Esme. That wasn't true was it." Harry questioned.

Snape, for the first time since his long rant, watched Harry intensely.

"You told Dumbledore… and he went to Esme because of the information you gave him. Because you knew all along… from day one you knew she was a Black."

Harry was nearly bursting with rage as he looked at the man who had denied Mara a family. He knew she had been happy growing up with Esme, but she had missed out on so many years with Sirius and Harry. Images flashed through Harry's mind, scenes that could have been. Mara and him with Sirius in Grimmauld Place, together from the start.

"Get out." Harry half barked.

"How dare you speak to a Professor- "Snape began.

"You don't deserve my respect. Get out."

And to Harry's surprise, Snape walked up the hospital wing. He stopped just before the doors, turning back to glare at Harry.

"You don't belong in Slytherin." And with that, he was gone, the door echoing loudly behind him.

Harry, Mara and Ginny were released from the hospital wing the following day. Mr and Mrs Weasley made the decision to take Ginny home for a few weeks to allow her to recover fully. Harry and Mara spent a few days in Sirius's quarters, but soon returned to their classes.

"You don't have to if you need more time." Sirius told them.

"We'll be fine, Sirius." Harry said.

He had made the choice not to tell Sirius about Snape, or at least not yet. Sirius hadn't really said much about anything to them since the chamber, often just keeping them both close and doing things to take their minds off what had happened. Harry could tell Sirius was trying his best to forget about the chamber and Riddle, but Harry could see through him like glass. He knew that what Sirius had seen down there, would haunt him for a long time yet.

"Why won't you talk about it?" Harry asked the night before they were due to return to their classes.

"Talk about what?" Sirius said.

"The chamber."

They were sitting at the table in Sirius's quarters, the fire blazing behind them. Mara was sleeping on the couch, her back turned to them both.

"Why would you want to talk about it?" Sirius asked Harry.

In truth, Harry didn't know. He wanted to have a sense of security again, a deep longing to be safe in his heart. The chamber, along with Riddle, had left him feeling like safety was something that would never full exist for him. He wanted to know that Sirius had not given up on him.

"We can't just act like it never happened." Harry said.

"That's not what we're doing." Sirius replied.

"Then what are we doing? You won't talk about it at all."

Sirius looked up at him, his eyes looking heavy and defeated. He sighed, rubbing his eyes with his hands.

"You remember those nightmares you had last year? The ones that were so real and intense that you woke up and screamed the place down?" Sirius said.

Harry nodded, the unpleasant memory returning to him.

"And what was it that calmed you down again?"

"You… and I guess the dreamless sleep played a part, too." Harry said, remembering back to the many nights he had spent dripped in sweat on his bed in Sirius's arms.

"I'm not shy of danger, Harry. If ever I think either of you need my help I run to you before I even stop to think about the risks. But the chamber… it was something much deeper that everything else."

Harry wasn't sure he knew what Sirius was talking about, but he listened eagerly as he continued.

"Every parent's worst nightmare is that something will happen to their child. Hell, I remember countless nights where James and Lily would worry about every little thing you did. It's good to be cautious, sometimes. It can keep you safe. I never understood what James meant until you were in my care. Your head becomes filled with all the scenarios that could happen and everything that could go wrong. Those nightmares you had… I have similar ones. Except… mine are all of you. There is an enormous difference between a nightmare inside your head and the reality of the situation, but when I saw you lying there… and you said you'd be ok… it was like my nightmare was more than real. And I knew that nothing would calm me down, that nothing would ever be ok again. It was almost like the nightmare was being ripped from my body as it became my reality, the pain was so real. I can't think about it, Harry. I nearly lost you down there… I never want to think about it again."

Harry felt his heart shatter in his chest as tears streamed down Sirius's face. He stood off the chair, walking over to his godfather, and climbed onto his lap.

"I'm here, Padfoot." He whispered.

"Don't you ever do that to me again." Sirius said as he held Harry against his chest.

It all made sense to Harry now, but his thoughts were still clouded with the knowledge that he knew what Snape had done. The following morning, he woke and dressed, and had breakfast with Sirius and Mara as normal. He didn't say much, only contributing every now and then.

"You better get going." Sirius said, looking at the clock behind him. "Classes start in ten minutes."

Mara and Harry lifted their bags and said goodbye to Sirius. They had Transfiguration first thing, but Harry had different ideas. Once they were safely out of Sirius's classroom, he turned to Mara.

"I have something I need to do." He said.

"Which would be?" she asked.

"I can't tell you right now. Just tell McGonagall I'm sick and I'll be there soon." Harry started off down the corridor, but Mara grabbed his hand.

"Where are you going, Harry?" She insisted.

Harry hated lying to Mara, but he knew what needed to be done. And it was something that had to be done without Mara.

"I promise, I'll explain everything when I can. Just cover for me, ok?"

"Please don't cause any more trouble." Mara said rolling her eyes, which Harry took as a yes. She turned and walked the opposite direction, allowing Harry to head down the other way towards the headmaster's office.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk when Harry arrived. The door had been open, so Harry didn't bother to knock. Dumbledore looked initially surprised to see him, but smiled nonetheless.

"Harry, my boy. What can I do for you?" Dumbledore said.

Harry sat down on the chair opposite Dumbledore, a familiar object immediately catching his eye.

"The diary…" Harry whispered.

Tom Riddle's diary was laying on Dumbledore's desk, except now it had a massive hole through the cover where Mara had stabbed it. He could see the pages were stained with what appeared to be ink of some sort.

"Is everything ok, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, his sky eyes watching Harry closely.

"No." Harry said. "What happened, Professor? To the diary?"

"The diary was connected to Tom Riddle's soul. When the diary was destroyed, so was his soul, allowing Ginny's body to return to her. It's all very complicated, Harry, but the important thing is that Riddle is gone and the monster is no more."

"Does that mean Voldemort can never return?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm afraid not. There are ways in which he could return." Dumbledore said.

"Do you think he will?" Harry heard himself ask before he could stop himself.

"Yes. Voldemort will return one day, Harry."

Harry nodded. He looked around Dumbledore's office, his gaze stopping on the silver sword with the red rubies in the corner. He stood up, crossing the room to it. He looked down at the sword and saw the engraving: _Godric Gryffindor_.

"The sword of Gryffindor." Dumbledore said. Harry turned to find him standing right behind him, his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"But I'm not a Gryffindor." Harry said, looking up at Dumbledore.

"True… But I believe you are one of a kind. Only a true Gryffindor is said to be able to pull the sword from the hat."

"How was I able to then, Sir?"

"Do you know why the sorting hat put you in Slytherin, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not really." Harry said. He had spent days wondering why he had been sorted into Slytherin when he started Hogwarts, but he never really knew the answer.

"That's for you to discover by yourself in appropriate time. But I believe that you were able to pull the sword from the hat because you have just as much Gryffindor inside you as you do Slytherin." Dumbledore said.

Harry walked back over to the chair in front of the desk while Dumbledore also sat back down in his chair.

"I suspect, Harry, that you didn't come here to talk about swords and diaries." Dumbledore said. "What's bothering you?"

"Snape." Harry said.

" _Professor_ Snape, Harry. What has he done?"

"He knew." Harry said, keeping his eyes locked on Dumbledore's. "He knew about Mara all along. He said he was there when she was born, he knew she was Regulus's daughter. He knew and he never said a thing about it until last year when he told you."

"Harry, listen to me. I assure you that Professor Snape was dealt with accordingly for keeping Mara a secret from Sirius. I also assure you that I knew nothing until Professor Snape told me about who she was. It's true, he was there when she was born. She was born in Malfoy Manor, which was used as a sort of base for Death Eaters back in the days of the war." Dumbledore explained.

"How could he have kept her from Sirius like that?" Harry said.

"Did you inform Sirius of this information, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry shook his head.

"Then I must ask a favour from you now, Harry. You must never tell Sirius about this. He cannot know the truth."


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's Note:** _Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long! But exams are now over so I can get back to uploading as regularly as possible. I guess I could say this is the beginning of Prisoner of Azkaban, so please let me know what you think and leave me a review- they honestly do make my day! See you guys soon!_

The weeks passed and soon the sun was blazing down on Hogwarts once more. The chamber, Riddle and the diary all seemed like a lifetime ago to Harry, who had found that healing worked better when surrounded by the people that he loved most. At night, he was still haunted by nightmares of long, dark chambers and basilisks, but he was getting better… they all were.

Harry had kept his promise to Dumbledore, and had not told Sirius anything about what he knew. He hated lying to him, but Dumbledore was right. They couldn't tell him- it would hurt too much. And after everything they had all been through the last few months… they deserved a break and the opportunity to be happy.

The summer term had arrived, and exams were again fast approaching. Harry and Mara spent most evenings in their room surrounded by books and notes, hoping that all the information would be absorbed into their brain. After everything that had happened that year, they had missed out on so much work that they were sure they would fail everything. Harry was most definitely looking forward to getting back to Grimmauld Place again, where exams would be far behind him.

The mandrake roots were due to be ready in a few days, causing life to spring up and down the hallways. The idea of having Hermione back with them again put ease in Harry's stomach as the very last of Riddle's influence would soon be gone.

"I wish they would've just cancelled exams this year." Mara moaned that evening. They were sitting in Sirius's quarters. Sirius was reading the daily prophet on the couch while Harry and Mara sat scribbling away at the table.

"Do you think we can use the fact Lockhart can't teach as an excuse to fail?" Harry said.

Sirius chuckled from behind the paper. "Sadly not."

"Professor Black?" Mara asked in a joking tone.

Sirius put down the paper, a wide grin on his mouth. "Miss Lestrange?"

"Would you be so kind as to suggest to the headmaster that exams should be cancelled this year?" Mara said.

"Nice try." Sirius said, putting back up the paper.

But the exams came and went, with Harry sure that he scraped a pass in at least all of them. Ron, however, was less confident.

"That was bloody awful… she swore that wasn't going to be on the exam. It was half the freaking paper!" Ron shrieked as they walked out of their transfiguration exam.

Mara laughed. "No, Ron, she said it was going to be on there for sure."

"Seriously!?" Ron's face crumbled. "What was I doing when she said that?"

"Probably sleeping." A familiar voice said from behind them.

The three of them spun round.

"Hermione!" Harry cried, running into her arms.

Hermione hugged him back, Ron and Mara running over to join in.

"Welcome back, Hermione!" Mara said.

"I can't believe you solved it!" Hermione said, beaming.

"Oh you know… piece of cake." Harry laughed.

The four of them walked off towards the grounds, their laughter ringing out down the corridor.

That night, Sirius called Harry and Mara into the sitting room in his quarters.

"What have we done now?" Harry asked.

"Nothing I hope." Sirius said, signalling for them to sit down.

"What's going on?" Mara asked, sitting down next to Harry.

Sirius sat down on the coffee table opposite them, his face calm.

"Don't worry. It's nothing bad. I've had an idea."

Harry and Mara exchanged a look.

"Instead of spending the summer cooped away in Grimmauld Place, I thought we could go to France."

"France?" Mara said, sending Sirius a questioning look.

"Why France?" Harry asked.

"Well if you'd both let me finish." Sirius rolled his eyes. "Your father's parents had a cottage out there. They used to visit it every summer with James. I went myself a few times, when being at home got too much. They left it to James when they died, and he gave it to me. I haven't been there since before you were born, Harry, but I thought after everything that has happened this year that maybe we could all use a break."

Sirius watched them both, clearly waiting for a reaction or for some indication that they agreed with him.

"It's in the country by a lake." Sirius continued. "No muggles around so you can play quidditch outside all you want. What do you think?"

Harry and Mara exchanged a look once more, both smiling at each other.

"It sounds amazing." Harry said, allowing Sirius to leave.

"I'm in." Mara said.

Sirius practically beamed. "Great!"

From then on, the idea of spending the summer in France with Sirius and Mara drove Harry to finish his school year. They spoke of nothing else when they were all together, planning almost every day so they would waste no time when they were there. Harry also found comfort with the idea that he would be somewhere where his father had been; somewhere he loved very much. And now Harry would get to experience it also.

The weeks flew by, and before they knew it they were in their last week of term. The school was buzzing, the hallways full of lively discussion about the holidays. Sirius had already begun to pack up his office, deciding on what could be left there for next year and what needed to be taken with them. Harry and Mara had also started packing, making the decision to leave most of their books at Hogwarts.

"What?" Harry said jokingly one evening while they were packing. "Don't fancy reading some more Lockhart over the summer?"

Mara scoffed as Sirius laughed. "I'd be burning them if we didn't need them for next year." Mara said, looking down at her copy of one of Lockhart's many books.

"Oh you won't be needing them next year." Sirius said, putting a pile of papers into his trunk.

Harry and Mara stopped, turning to look at him.

"Why?" Harry asked.

Sirius looked back at them, a look of triumph on his face. It wasn't a secret that Sirius had little to no tolerance for Lockhart, especially when it came to his 'teaching'.

"He's a fraud. Dumbledore told us all yesterday. All that stuff in his books, he never done any of it. Took credit for what other wizards had done and wiped their memory." Sirius said.

"So… he won't be back next year?" Mara asked, placing her spare robes in her trunk.

"Nope." Sirius said happily. "Dumbledore's pretty mad about it."

"But didn't he know?" Mara questioned. "Dumbledore? He knows everything. So how come he didn't know about Lockhart?"

Sirius shrugged. "He might have. Dumbledore can keep a secret when he wants to."

Harry felt a pang in his stomach as the guilt attacked his gut. He couldn't stand lying to Sirius about Snape… but he had promised. He knew Dumbledore was right; the truth would only upset his godfather more… but he still felt terrible keeping it from him.

Harry walked into his room, sitting down on his bed and pretending to sort through his clothes. Mara followed him a few moments later, taking a seat on her bed with her clothes piled next to her. Harry could feel her gaze on him, but he pretended not to notice.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Harry snapped his head up, her dark eyes staring straight through him. He smiled as casually as he could, trying to convince even himself that his guilt was not there.

"Nothing." He said, a smile on his face. For a moment, he thought he had her convinced, but as soon as he saw her expression he knew she did not believe him for a second.

"Harry." She said. "We don't lie to each other."

"Since when has that been a thing?" Harry asked.

"It's always been a thing." Mara said, crossing her arms. "But now more than before. So, tell me the truth."

Harry didn't answer, keeping his gaze locked on his clothes. He could feel her stare burning through him, but he willed himself not to give in.

"This is about Snape… about what he said in the hospital wing after the chamber." She said.

Harry nearly fell off the bed.

"How… how did you know about that? You were asleep!"

Mara snorted. "Oh please, don't pretend you haven't ever pretended to sleep to eavesdrop."

"But… you've known all this time… and said nothing." Harry said, his voice full of disbelief.

Mara simply nodded. "You haven't told him." She said, jerking her head towards the door that was hiding Sirius.

"No… I want to, but…" Harry's voice trailed off.

"But what?"

"Dumbledore made me promise. And he's right. It would kill Sirius to know that he could have had you with him from the start." Harry insisted.

"I know. That's why I haven't said anything either." Mara said.

"Doesn't it bother you? Snape is the reason you only met us last year." Harry said, the anger beginning to grow inside him again.

"Not really. I think I always knew." Mara stood up, walking over to the windowsill of their bedroom. "The way Snape watched me… there has always been something more there… more than just hate. I could always see that he recognised me. I guess I just never fully believed it."

"I'd kill him if he'd kept me from Sirius." Harry pointed out.

"And what would that achieve? If I went barging into Snape's classroom screaming and yelling? It would just cause more hurt. And we've had enough of that this year already." Mara said, her voice unexpectedly calm.

Harry sighed, but nodded. He could see where she was coming from… but that didn't mean he agreed with it. If he was in Mara's shoes, he would be down there stating a war right now.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hey kids, Dumbledore's just flooed. He wants to see me. Finish up packing I won't be long." Sirius said, poking his head in through the small gap in the door. He smiled at them both before leaving, the only sound the distant bang of his classroom door.

Sirius opened the door of the Headmaster's office, wondering what on earth it could possibly be about. His stomach was slightly in knots, praying it was no more unwelcome news and hoping it was about some sort of protection curse he could lock on his kids. That would definitely put his mind at ease.

Dumbledore's office came into view, and it was soon clear that it was about neither of those things.

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, looking older and wearier than Sirius had ever seen him. Beside him stood a man that Sirius recognised from the daily prophet- Cornelius Fudge… the minster for magic himself. There were three other wizards in the room, standing near Fudge but at the other side of the desk.

"Ah, Professor Sirius Black. Here you are at last."

"Evening, minster. What do I owe the pleasure?" Sirius said, trying his best not to sound too mocking.

"Sirius, why don't you sit down." Dumbledore said.

Immediately, Sirius knew something was wrong. As he watched the headmaster, he noticed the usual sparkle had disappeared from his eye and was instead replaced by what appeared to be sadness.

"I think I'll stand." Sirius said. "What's this about?"

"Well, let's get on with things, shall we." Fudge said.

Fudge reached his hand inside his robes, pulling out a long piece of parchment. Sirius watched him, feeling more lost with every passing second. Fudge cleared his throat.

"Mr Sirius Black, of number twelve Grimmauld Place, you are under arrest for the murder of Peter Pettigrew on 1st November 1981, and for the conspiracy of the murder of James Potter and his wife, Lily Potter, on 31st October 1981."

Sirius felt his world crash and burn around him. He couldn't believe… no… there had to be a mistake… he couldn't have just been accused of James and Lily's murder… no. He felt sick, as though he was about to faint. He could feel every eye in the room on him… the eyes that believed him to be a murderer… that believed him to have betrayed his best friends.

"I… there has to be a mistake…" Sirius choked out, taking a step backwards. "I would never… how could you even say that?!"

"Mr Black, new evidence has come to light placing you in the correct place at the correct time for the murder of Peter Pettigrew. The same source also describes having heard you make arrangements regarding the Potter's with you-know-who himself!" Fudge said.

"THEN THEY'RE A LIAR!" Sirius screamed, his whole body shaking. "James was my best friend! I would never have betrayed him! It was Pettigrew! The night they died, I went after him! But Remus stopped me, brought me back to get Harry! I didn't kill him! He was alive!"

"You are going to have to come with me, Mr Black." Fudge said, as if he hadn't listened to a single word that Sirius had just said.

"Albus! You believe me!" Sirius shouted at Dumbledore who had stood up behind his desk.

"I do. But this is not helping matters." Dumbledore said.

"Because I'm bloody innocent!"

One of the auror's walked towards Sirius, grabbing his arm. Sirius pulled away from him roughly.

"I'm not going anywhere… least of all Azkaban." He snarled.

"Black you can either come with us willingly or we'll take you forcefully." Fudge said, his voice getting louder.

"Sirius, please." Dumbledore said.

But there was a loud bang. Sirius felt himself being lifted off his feet, landing on the hard floor of Dumbledore's office. He managed to pull himself up, Dumbledore already standing by his side. The room looked empty on a first glance, but Sirius soon saw the three auror's on the floor, Fudge by their side.

"Severus… what are you doing?" Dumbledore said.

Sirius spun round. Snape was standing in the doorway, his wand raised. His face was filled with hatred, but this time it didn't seem to be towards Sirius. He ignored Dumbledore, turning instead to Sirius.

"Go." He growled.

Sirius stared, not moving.

"The spell will only give you a certain amount of time, dog. Go- explain everything to Potter and the girl." Snape said.

Sirius turned to Dumbledore, who was already watching him.

"Go, Sirius. Explain to Harry and Mara… they have a right. Fudge has all the Floo's being watched and Auror's are every exit of the castle. You can't run away from this, my boy… but you have time to explain to the children." Dumbledore said, resting his hand on Sirius's shoulder.

Sirius wasted no time. He sprinted from the room, down the spiral staircase, and through the hallways of Hogwarts faster than he thought even possible. His head was spinning, his limbs felt weak, but he pushed through, his thoughts clouded with the image of a green-eyed boy and a black-eyed girl.

He threw his classroom door open so hard that it nearly came straight off the hinges. He crossed the classroom in five long strides and flew through the door of his quarter's. He wished he could have ran as Padfoot, but didn't want to risk any of the auror's seeing him.

"Harry! Mara!" He bellowed.

Their bedroom door opened, Harry appearing first followed by Mara.

"Sirius?" Harry asked. "What's going on?"

Sirius walked over and grabbed them both by the arm, pulling them into a tight hug.

"We don't have much time." He said, breaking apart from them both. "I have to go away for a while."

Harry's face whitened, his eyes dulling.

"What? Why? Where to?" He demanded.

Sirius felt his gut twist. "Azkaban…" he whispered.

Mara gasped as Harry began to shake violently.

"The minister for magic… he thinks I did something I didn't." Sirius explained. "He's here now, and he'll be coming for me so we don't have long."

"Sirius-" Harry began, his eyes filling with tears. Sirius felt his heart crumble. He had never been apart from Harry, not since the moment he came into his care. He couldn't bear the thought. And Mara… she had been through so much this year. He needed to be there for her, not behind bars. Sirius wiped the tear from Harry's cheek, his heart officially breaking.

"Listen to me, both of you. You have to be strong, ok? I don't know how long I'll be gone for… but you must stay strong like I know you both are. You have to be there for each other no matter what. Remus will take care of you until I come back. Just please… please promise me you'll stick together. I will not let this family be ripped apart. You have to fight, that's what's important now. Be there for each other… promise me you'll be ok." Sirius said, the tears blurring his eyes as they streamed down his cheek.

And then he heard it. In the distance, the sound of footsteps and shouting. But he kept his eyes on the kids… _his_ kids… and smiled weakly.

"Promise me." He said again.

"I promise…" Mara whispered, her voice hoarse from holding back her tears. Sirius reached out and stroked her hair before laying a kiss on her forehead, smiling at her as he pulled away.

"Harry?" Sirius said.

The footsteps were getting louder. The voices got clearer as they got closer, cries of 'Black' and 'Arrest' echoing throughout the castle.

"Promise me you'll be ok." Sirius said again.

"I can't." Harry whispered. Sirius pulled him into a tight embrace just as the footsteps echoed out from behind him.

"Sirius…" Mara gasped, but he grabbed her hand to give her reassurance.

"Black!" Fudge shouted.

Sirius quickly let go of Harry and spun around. Fudge was charging up the classroom, the three auror's behind him. Dumbledore and Snape were following close behind. Sirius walked out into the classroom to meet Fudge, his head held high. He heard the footsteps of Harry and Mara follow him out, their panicked breathing quickening.

"If it's not too much to ask, could we take this elsewhere. You're scaring my kids." Sirius said.

Fudge laughed. "You aren't in the position to be giving out demands, Black. Arrest him!"

Two of the auror's moved forward and placed a hand binding curse on Sirius. They grabbed his arms roughly. Fudge began to walk out of the room, the auror's dragging Sirius out behind him. Dumbledore and Snape had moved to stand next to Harry and Mara, who did not want to watch but couldn't look away. Soon, Sirius had disappeared from the room.

Harry suddenly knew he had to tell him. He had to tell him he would be ok… even if it was a lie. Sirius needed to hear it. He took off up the classroom, ignoring Dumbledore's calls for him to come back, and sprinted out of the classroom. Sirius was at the end of the corridor, the third auror walking in front of him.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted.

The auror's all stopped, including Fudge, and Harry could see Sirius craning his neck to look back at Harry. Harry ran up the corridor, desperate to tell Sirius, when he felt an arm grab him around his middle, lifting him straight off the floor. Harry looked up to see Snape towering above him, his grip tight.

"Let me go! I need to tell him!" Harry cried, kicking and punching with every bit of strength he had.

"Snape! Let him go!" Sirius's voice came from up the corridor.

"Please! I need to tell him!" Harry screamed.

But Snape didn't answer him. He instead began to cart Harry down the corridor back towards the classroom, and the ministry escorts had begun to move once more.

"No! He's going! Please! I have to! Sirius! SIRIUS!" Harry screamed.

"HARRY!" Sirius's distant voice called back.

Harry kicked and fussed so much that he fell out of Snape's arms, hitting the floor with a loud thud. But by then, he didn't have enough fight left in him. He looked up the corridor to see nothing but emptiness where Sirius had stood.

He cried.

And he couldn't stop.

He lay on the corridor floor, feeling more isolated and helpless than he had ever felt in his life.


	39. Chapter 39

**Author's Note:** _Hey guys! So this is the last chapter with multiple character perspectives. I have the next three chapters for after this one already written: one is completely from Harry's perspective, one from Mara's and one from Sirius's. These three chapters will be entirely surrounding one character, so I hope you like them! This chapter is probably the one I was most nervous about writing because I wanted it to work well. Please let me know what you think of it and leave me a wee review if you can! See you lot soon!_

The corridor disappeared below Remus's feet as he walked quickly towards Dumbledore's office. He hadn't slept or eaten, the only thing on his mind the two kids he desperately needed to get to. His stomach had not stopped squirming since Dumbledore's message the night before. He couldn't believe what he had heard… he didn't want to believe it. Sirius couldn't be responsible for their deaths… it just wasn't true.

But right now, there was nothing Remus could do about Sirius. He had gone to the ministry early that morning, demanding to speak to Sirius. He waited for nearly an hour before being told that Sirius had already been taken to Azkaban where he would await trial. Remus had asked about speaking with him there, but was again refused.

So now, the only thing he could do to help his friend was to be there for his kids. He had wanted to come to them as soon as he heard, but Dumbledore had insisted that he was keeping an eye on them for the time being. Remus had argued, but eventually gave in and waited until the next morning.

But the castle felt different from the last time he had been there. He felt like he was walking towards something that would never be healed. Even his shadow on the corridor floor seemed to be mocking him, haunting his every footstep. He hadn't been to bed, and had left this morning without even a sip of water. But he knew how he felt would be nothing to how Harry was feeling at this moment.

He reached the staircase, a familiar figure standing at the bottom as though he was waiting his arrival.

"Severus." Remus said, giving Snape a nod which the potion's master ignored.

"The headmaster is waiting for you." Snape said, his tone even blunter than usual.

"And Harry and Mara? They're still with him?"

Snape nodded abruptly, turning and walking up the stairs towards Dumbledore's office. Remus's legs felt weak as he climbed those steps, not knowing what to expect when he reached the top. But he needed to be strong… Harry and Mara needed him to be strong.

Snape pushed the door open, Remus following him inside, closing the door behind him.. He immediately saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk, looking drained but he smiled at Remus nonetheless. Before him sat two familiar figures, neither of them bothering to turn around.

"Hello, Remus." Dumbledore said.

"Albus." Remus said, walking over to stand behind the children.

It was then he saw the plates full of untouched food on the desk before them. He gave Dumbledore a questioning look, who he was now noticing had aged greatly since their last meeting. Dumbledore simply shook his head, sending Harry and Mara a look out of the corner of his eye. Remus walked in front of them, bending down to look at Harry.

The boy looked ill. He was deadly pale, his skin a ghostly white. His usually shining eyes were dull and lifeless, like someone had extinguished the life they once held. They were swollen and blotchy, surrounded by deep dark circles. His hair was even untidier than usual, and it was clear that he had not changed his robes from last night either.

"Harry…?" Remus whispered, but Harry did not reply. He did not even acknowledge that Remus was there. Remus looked over to Mara, who surprisingly was watching him closely. She, too, looked as if she'd had a rough night. Her curly dark hair was hanging limply by her face, her dark eyes just empty. She smiled wearily at Remus, but he could tell how much effort that had taken her.

Remus stood up, turning to face Dumbledore.

"They're exhausted, Albus. They need to sleep." He said.

"Believe me, Remus, I have suggested it to them both many times. But they are insistent on waiting here for Fudge." Dumbledore replied.

"Fudge?" Remus asked.

"He's coming this morning. To discuss the children's residency." Dumbledore said reluctantly.

"But… they'll be coming with me." Remus said stubbornly.

Dumbledore smiled weakly. "Let's just wait until Fudge gets here." He said as he sat back down on his chair. Snape was lurking in the corner of the room, his arms folded across his chest. Remus shot him a brief glance before kneeling back down to Harry and Mara.

"Eat something?" Remus asked.

For the first time since he entered the room, Harry looked up, his eyes meeting his.

"Not hungry." He mumbled.

"You have to try. Sirius wouldn't want you both going hungry."

"Sirius isn't here." Mara said.

"When can we see him?" Harry asked, leaning forward in his seat.

Remus hesitated for a moment. "I went to the ministry this morning… but… they'd already moved him."

"Moved him?" Harry echoed.

"To Azkaban…" Mara whispered.

Remus nodded. "I'm sorry, Harry. But you can't see him until after his trial next week."

"What's going to happen to us until then?" Mara asked.

"I'll look after you." Remus said.

The door behind them opened once more. Remus stood up, as did Dumbledore. This time Harry and Mara did turn around to see who it was. Three figures walked into the room. Cornelius Fudge walked in first, followed closely behind by a ministry official. Behind him was a man Remus was not pleased to see. His blonde hair and pointed face made his guts turn, and he wanted nothing more than to snatch up Harry and Mara and run.

Lucius Malfoy stood impatiently beside Fudge, and evil like grin on his face.

"Hello, Headmaster." He said, his voice almost mocking.

"Morning, Lucius… Cornelius." Dumbledore replied. The three men walked over to the desk, their cloaks flowing out behind them. Lucius stopped as he passed Snape, sending him a strange look before continuing over towards Remus.

"Well, well… Remus Lupin. Long time, no see." Lucius said smugly, his pointed chin held high.

Remus didn't respond, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

"Well, we all know why we are here." Fudge said, lifting out yet another roll of parchment from his robes.

"Let me see, Sirius."

Remus turned. Harry was standing, his arms crossed, his face almost dangerous. Fudge looked both shocked and angry.

"I can't do that, Harry. Mr Black is under high security." Fudge said.

"Mr Potter seems to think he's above the law, minister." Lucius said, sending Harry the dirtiest look Remus had seen in a long time. Remus stood behind Harry, his hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, I understand. But this isn't helping anything." Remus whispered in his ear.

He felt Harry nod briefly, and signalled him to sit back down. Lucius was smirking at them both. He reached out his own hand, and placed it on Mara's cheek.

"How are you, dear?" he asked, grinning at her.

Mara looked both petrified and uncomfortable. She didn't say anything in response, but shot Dumbledore a look, begging for help. Dumbledore promptly coughed.

"Shall we begin." He said. Lucius moved his hand from Mara's cheek, his full concentration now on Fudge.

"Well, as you all know, Sirius Black has had custody of Harry James Potter since the death of both his parents. Mr Black was named Mr Potter's godfather at birth, and therefore his legal guardian after the murder of his mother and father. However, as Mr Black is currently under investigation and has been charged, Mr Potter has now been appointed a new guardian." Fudge stated, reading from the piece of parchment.

"Me." Remus said.

Fudge stopped, all eyes now on Remus.

"You?" Lucius said.

"I've cared for Harry his whole life. I was there when he was growing up." Remus pointed out.

"Mr Lupin," Fudge began, "That does not make you the legal guardian of Mr Potter. Custody was granted to Sirius Black, not to you."

Remus said nothing. Harry was looking from Fudge back to Remus, his face desperate as he fought to understand. But Remus had already realised what was happening.

"I can protect him." Remus insisted.

"Can you protect him from yourself?" Fudge asked, his tone spiteful. "You're a werewolf, am I right? What happens when you turn? What about Harry then?"

"He can stay in the house for a few days- "Remus tried to argue, but was quickly quietened.

Fudge scoffed. "You plan to leave the boy-who-lived unprotected during your cycle?"

"I can watch Harry during Remus's monthly turns." Dumbledore said.

"Albus, you are not permitted to watch the boy. You have a job of your own, you cannot be the guardian of Harry Potter." Fudge argued, turning back to Remus. "The ministry will never grant a werewolf custody of a child, Mr Lupin."

Remus felt the anger inside him burn. If Harry didn't have him or Sirius looking out for him, then who would he have. He needed to be there for the boy. He had to be.

"Then who will the ministry deem appropriate?" Remus snarled.

Fudge looked back to his piece of parchment, clearing his throat once more.

"Custody of Harry James Potter has been granted to Mrs Petunia Dursely of number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging."

Harry felt the room spinning. He couldn't be taken away from everyone that he loved. His stomach was caving in on itself as his head spun faster and faster. His eyes felt heavy in his head, and he was sure he was about to be sick.

"No." a voice growled.

Harry thought it was Remus at first, but when he looked up he discovered Snape had moved out of his corner and over to the small crowd gathered around Dumbledore's desk.

"Snape?" Fudge said.

"You can't send the boy to live with that woman." Snape said. Harry didn't know what to think. Was Snape _…_ _defending_ him?

"That woman, is his mother's sister. Harry needs to be away from all this for a while." Fudge said, advancing slightly on Snape, who wouldn't back down.

"Albus, you can't let this happen." Snape said, turning his head to Dumbledore.

"Please, professor." Harry croaked out, staring straight at the ice blue eyes.

"Dumbledore has no say in this." Lucius said, sounding triumphant.

"Harry…" Dumbledore said. "Listen to me. It's only for the summer. I'm sorry… but you have to go."

Harry hated him. He hated the lot of them. He hated Dumbledore for just giving in. He hated Remus for not fighting harder. He hated Sirius for getting taken to Azkaban. At that moment, there was only one person that Harry didn't hate.

He grabbed her hand, her dark eyes watching him.

"Custody of Miss Mara Lestrange." Fudge said, immediately gaining everyone's attention once more. "It seems custody of Miss Lestrange was never granted to anyone after her mother's imprisonment. Therefore, custody of Mara Lestrange will be given to her nearest living relatives."

Mara went white as a sheet. She looked from Fudge to Lucius, who was grinning down at her. Harry felt like the whole world that had been built around him had been torn down, and all in one night.

"But- that means…" Mara whispered.

"Custody of Miss Lestrange has been given to Mrs Narcissa Malfoy and Mr Lucius Malfoy of Malfoy Manor." Fudge stated.

"You can't split us up!" Harry screamed, standing up once again. Mara stood up next to him, backing away from where Fudge and Lucius stood. Harry's head rung out with what Sirius had said to them the night before…

 _Stick together… look out for each other…_

He had lost everything, and he was not about to lose Mara as well.

"Harry, please calm down." Dumbledore said.

"CALM DOWN!? He's taking everyone away!" Harry shouted, tears in his eyes.

"We have to stay together!" Mara exclaimed.

"You can't! There is nowhere else! The decision is final. Mr Malfoy, you may take your ward." Fudge said. "I will see you sometime soon, Albus, before the trial."

Fudge walked passed Mara and Harry without giving them another glance. He stopped when he reached Remus.

"You and Severus will accompany the boy to his aunts as soon as possible. I want to see you afterwards, Lupin." He said, and with that he stormed from the room, the Auror behind him. Lucius remained in the office.

"Come, Mara. Let us go." He said, approaching the girl who now looked smaller than ever.

"But there's still a day of term left." Mara whispered.

"I think it's best you come with me now. I will send the servants to collect your things." Lucius grabbed her arm, pulling her away from Harry. Harry clutched on, desperate to keep her by his side.

"Let me say goodbye." Mara said to Lucius, snatching her arm away from him. Lucius looked angry, but Mara had already turned back to Harry. She pulled him into a hug.

"We'll see each other soon, I promise. I'll write every day." She whispered in his ear.

"I can't do it, Mara. I need you." Harry croaked out, his throat closing over from the tears in his eyes.

"And I need you." Mara said. "You will write, won't you?"

"Every day." Harry whispered.

They broke out of their hug.

"Be brave." Harry said to her. She smiled.

"Be strong." She said to Harry.

"Mara… time to go." Lucius said, his voice dangerous. He grabbed her by the shoulder and lead her from the room, neither of them looking back at the four who remained.

Harry turned to Dumbledore, fresh tears falling down his face.

"You have to protect her. I don't trust them." He said.

Dumbledore nodded. "I will." He said.

Harry felt a hand on his back.

"Come on." Remus said, sounding and looking defeated. "Let's get your stuff."

Harry followed Remus and Snape out of the room, looking back at the last piece of his world that had not shattered quite yet.


	40. Chapter 40

**Author's Note** ** _:_** _Hey guys! So I had this chapter already done so I thought I'd just upload it haha. The Dursley's are finally with us! I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing but anyway. Enjoy! Leave me a review to let me know what you think!_

Privet Drive was perhaps the plainest street Harry had ever set foot in. The houses were complete squares, lined in rows with their tidy gardens where not even a blade of grass was out of place. Every house looked the same, and Harry was sure that the people who lived there would not take kindly to two men in robes and a boy with an owl standing in their perfectly ordinary street. But of all the houses, number 4 looked to be the plainest of the lot. The garden was perfectly kept, the grass green and the blue flowers even growing in an orderly fashion. The brick house itself looked normal, but just as well looked after as the garden.

Harry stood between Remus and Snape, who had never looked more out of place. Harry couldn't shake the feeling that the chance of finding another wizard here would be close to impossible. Remus was holding the handle of Harry's trunk in one hand and a suitcase in the other. They had made a brief stop in Grimmauld Place so Harry could pick up some of his things. But as soon as he entered the house, he was hit with the deep longing he had for Sirius. He had never been in the house without his godfather there, and it was not a feeling he ever wanted to experience again. He had packed some of his clothes, his photographs and the snitch that Sirius had gotten him for his last birthday. The memory of which, seemed like a lifetime ago.

"We should go inside. It'll be dark soon." Remus said.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts, a place that had become his deepest enemy, and nodded in agreement. Of course, he would rather run away and look after himself than stay in this house, but he knew it would be no use. They would find him in no time, and just drag him back to his new grim reality.

Remus started up the garden path, the wheels of Harry's trunk scraping the ground. Harry followed behind him, feeling sick at the thought of going inside this house. He felt Snape's presence lurking behind him as they stood on the doorstep, the only sound Remus's hand knocking on the door.

They waited in silence, but then came the sound of footsteps from inside the house. The door opened, and there stood Petunia Dursely, who couldn't have looked less like her sister if she tried. She was a thin woman, with a neck nearly twice as long as the usual amount. She was watching Harry like he was a bomb about to go off, and Harry knew immediately that he was far from welcome here.

"Hello, Petunia." Remus said. Petunia showed no signs of greeting him back.

Remus shifted awkwardly on his feet, turning to face Harry.

"This is Harry." He said. Petunia gave him a look like daggers before glancing back at Harry. They stood in silence for a few moments, nobody quite knowing what to say or do.

"I suppose you better come inside." Petunia said after a while, standing back from the doorway to allow the three of them access. Remus entered first, Harry behind, and Snape at the end. Petunia gasped at the sight of Snape.

"You!" she hissed. "I might have known you were involved in all this!"

"Hello, Tuney. Look time no see." Snape said curtly, his voice filled with even more hate than usual.

Harry turned back to look at them.

"You… know each other?" he asked, not knowing if he believed it.

Snape's head snapped to Harry, while Petunia simply looked stunned that Harry could even speak. Neither of them answered him, however, and instead continued inside the house. The door slammed behind them, making Harry feel trapped inside both the house and his own thoughts. The house was even cleaner inside that it had been on the outside. Everything had a place, and Harry knew that he was the ultimate misplacement to his aunt. They followed her down the hallway and into the pristine kitchen, where a man was sitting at the table.

He was the biggest man Harry had ever seen. He had a large face with little neck and small eyes that were watching Harry like he was the dirt on the floor. He didn't bother to stand up or greet them, but instead stayed sitting at the table.

"This is my husband, Vernon." Petunia said, going to stand next to him as if he was going to protect her from the strangers in her house.

"Hello." Remus said. Harry could tell he was trying desperately to show Harry his stay here wouldn't be so bad, but was already feeling defeated. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife, but it was interrupted by a chirp from the cage in Harry's hand.

"What the bloody hell is that!" Vernon cried.

Remus smiled. "That's Hedwig. I do hope you don't mind her staying with you also. Harry can use her to send letters to his friends and to us, if needs be."

"I'm not having no owl flying in and out of my house!" Vernon said.

"What would the neighbours think!" Petunia cried.

"I'll only let her out at night… so they won't see her." Harry said before he could stop himself. Vernon looked just as shocked to hear him speak as Petunia had, and began to look at him like he was about to explode. Remus seemed to sense the atmosphere, so suggested that Harry take his stuff upstairs.

"Where is his room?" Remus asked the Dursely's.

"Upstairs. First door on the right." Vernon growled.

"Severus, would you take Harry to his room? I need a word with his aunt and uncle in private." Remus said.

Vernon and Petunia looked like this was the last thing they wanted to do, but Snape had already left the room while- much to the Dursley's horror- Harry's luggage floated out after him. Harry followed Snape and the floating trunk back down the hallway and up the stairs, Hedwig's cage banging off his shins. They reached the landing where Snape opened the first door on the right. It was clear the Dursely's really weren't in the mood to make Harry's stay with them comfortable.

The room was smallish, with grey walls and a window that looked over the front garden of the Dursely's home. There was a bed against the wall, a desk with a lamp and a bedside table next to the bed. There was a small cupboard by the door, and a bookshelf filled with books that looked like they had not been touched in years. Harry set Hedwig's cage down on the desk, turning again to examine the room.

"How quaint." Snape said, raising the trunk up onto the bed with a flick of his wand.

"It's ok." Harry whispered, although deep down he longed for his bedroom in Grimmauld Place.

Snape snorted. He flicked Harry's trunk open with yet another flick of his wand, and suddenly Harry's clothes flew out into the cupboard. His books landed with a thud on the desk next to Hedwig, and the photographs on the bedside table. Harry watched as his things organised themselves, and felt as though he had been packed away like an old jumper in some respects.

Snape lowered his wand, looking around the room once more.

"How do you know her?" Harry asked, causing Snape's head to snap towards him. Harry didn't even have to explain to Snape who he was talking about, for he could tell by his face he already knew. But of course, he didn't answer. He looked Harry up and down before gliding out of the room, his soft footsteps thudding down the stairs.

Harry stood alone in his empty room, surrounded by things that were so familiar but seemed so different. He looked at the pictures on the bedside table. His mother and father were smiling just as they always had, but their eyes were full of concern. The picture next to it of Harry with Sirius and Remus also seemed different than before, but Harry didn't know if that was just him.

"Harry?" Remus's voice called from the downstairs hallway.

Harry left the room and headed down the stairs. Remus was standing in the hall, Petunia and Vernon behind him. Harry stopped on the bottom stair, his heart racing as he knew what was about to happen. Remus pulled him into a hug, trying his best to avoid looking him in the eye.

"I'll be in touch soon, Harry. Just hang in there." He said.

Harry didn't say anything, or rather he couldn't. He felt choked up as he held back his tears. He had never been without Sirius or Remus, not from the moment he came to them. The thought of spending two months here without either of them, or without Mara, was terrifying.

"Write as often as you can. Address the letters to Grimmauld Place. I'll see you soon." Remus said as they broke out of their hug. He smiled at him, ruffled his hair and opened the door. He left without a backward glance, Snape following behind him. Petunia rushed forward once they were safely out of the house, slamming the door behind them.

"Shh, Petunia! The neighbours will hear! They'll be looking out to see what's with the noise!" Vernon hissed.

"Oh, sorry dear." Petunia said, crossing her arms and holding her neck. They both turned to Harry, nobody quite knowing what to do. Harry simply stared back, wondering how on earth he was going to survive this, before turning and heading upstairs.

He closed his bedroom door behind him, the emptiness glooming as the sun outside set. He sat down on his bed. He thought about where Sirius was now. He had heard stories about Azkaban as a child, and it sounded like it came straight from hell. Sirius would threaten to send him if he refused to behave, which was quite often. Harry took him literally at first, bursting in tears as he believed he was being sent to prison for not getting in the bath when he was told. Remus was usually the one to step in, rolling his eyes and lecturing Sirius about his parenting skills. It was Remus who eventually told him that he wasn't going to Azkaban, so after that Sirius lost his tactic as Harry no longer took him seriously. But now, it wasn't a childhood game. Sirius was really there… and Harry was stuck here.

His thoughts shifted to Mara, and what she was doing at this moment. In was the first time in a long time that they had been apart, having spent the majority of two straight years by each other's side.

He felt uneasy as he thought about her in a house with that family. He knew the type of people they were… the type who supported pure-blood dominance and the use of murder to gain power. How could Fudge think that she would be better off there than with Harry and Remus?

Lastly, his thoughts shifted to Ron and Hermione. He hadn't seen them to explain what had happened, so to them Harry and Mara simply disappeared off the face of the universe. Harry wanted to write to them both to explain… but what would he say _? Hey guys, my godfathers been arrested and I've been shipped off to my aunts that I've never met, love Harry._ No… he would write when the time was ready… and when he knew what to say.

He didn't know how long he sat there for, but soon the streetlights outside were lighting his room with their orange glow. Harry decided to try and get some sleep. He pulled the blankets back off his bed, not evening bothering to put on his pyjamas, and climbed into bed. The bed felt weird below him, and he longed for his four-poster bed in Sirius's quarters or his canopy bed in Grimmauld Place. He felt exhausted, but he knew the chances of him having a peaceful sleep were slim.

Harry spent the next week hiding away in his bedroom, not leaving unless it was to go to the toilet. He hadn't bothering to change out of the clothes he arrived in, and most of his stuff now lay sprawled across the room from his outbursts. He also learned he had a cousin, Dudley, who was the same age as Harry and loved to shout insults through the door at him. Harry ignored him, although the temptation to turn him into a frog was hard to ignore.

He never ate with the Dursley's. Aunt Petunia brought him up a can of cold soup every evening, and lumpy porridge every morning. He very rarely ate anything, feeling constantly sick whenever food was even near him. Instead, he spent his days on the desk chair by the window, watching for any sign of the wizarding world that he so desperately missed. That was the worst thing about Privet Drive. Everything was so orderly and normal whereas Harry was used to the chaos that came with living with Sirius Black.

He missed life with Sirius so much that it physically hurt. He missed everything, even Sirius's horrible casserole dishes. He wanted nothing more than to have his godfather back with him. He needed to speak to him, to hear his voice again, to tell him how much he wanted him back. But every day was the same- he woke up to an empty room, with the knowledge that Sirius was too far away to reach.

He had not heard a thing from anyone since his arrival at the Dursley's. He had expected Remus to write to him within the first week… but he hadn't. Of course, Ron and Hermione didn't know where he was to write to him, but Harry couldn't bring himself to explaining everything just yet. But there was one person he missed so deeply that he was left feeling more alone than ever.

Mara had also not written to him at all. He had started a letter to her countless times, but every time ended up tearing it up. What was there to tell? How he was a state and his life a mess. How he hadn't changed his clothes and couldn't go an hour without throwing something. She would only worry. And now that she was living with the Malfoy's, the last thing she needed was more stress.

One morning, Harry decided to get out of the house. He needed air, and suspected that he was now going a bit stir crazy. He changed his jeans to his ripped ones that Sirius had kept meaning to fix, and a t-shirt. He pulled his hoodie on over the top and tied his trainer laces. He opened Hedwig's cage, leading her to the window where he let her out to stretch her wings. She often disappeared for days at a time, and Harry couldn't blame her. He'd fly away from here if he could, too. Sadly, he was forced to leave his Nimbus in his room at Grimmauld Place.

He left his bedroom and headed for the stairs. He walked them on his tiptoes, not really wanting to attract the Dursley's attention. He reached the front door in no time, but was distracted by the sound of voices from the kitchen. He walked down the hall towards the kitchen door, wondering what was being said.

"He's been up there for over a week." Said Aunt Petunia's voice.

"Good. Keeps him out of our way." Uncle Vernon responded.

"But, Vernon, what if they think we're locking him up… you know… _his_ lot."

Uncle Vernon scoffed. "A bit of locking up would do him good. That godfather of his was a right head case, no wonder he ended up in prison! Remember the time they brought him with them for tea? He was wild!"

"Yes, suppose so. And that dreadful Snape boy." Aunt Petunia said, acting as though it was a swear word.

"You swear it's just for the summer? Then he'll go back under whatever rock he crawled out from? I'm serious, Petunia, I won't have his abnormality under my roof on a permanent basis." Uncle Vernon warned.

Harry rolled his eyes. As if he'd want to stay there full time. He was going mad after just a week. The Dursley's had stopped speaking.

"What?" Uncle Vernon demanded.

"It's just… he wrote to me again this morning." Aunt Petunia said.

"Who?"

"The headmaster of… of that place."

"And?"

"Well…" Aunt Petunia began, "He hadn't contacted me since the letter explaining the boy's arrival. But this morning I got a letter. It was about the boy's godfather."

Harry's heart began to thump in his chest.

"His trial was yesterday. He's been found guilty."

Harry heard no more as the hallway around him began to swirl. His head spun as he grabbed onto the banister for support. He couldn't breathe, the air was trapped in his lungs while the air around him was suffocating. He gasped as he fell to the floor, the last thing he saw was the ceiling above him.

"Maybe he needs a doctor?" Aunt Petunia said.

Harry opened his eyes to see his aunt luring over him. He was on the couch in the living room, the whole Dursley family watching him. Uncle Vernon looked furious, while Aunt Petunia was as white as a sheet and panic stricken.

"There he's awake! Probably just hungry after the stunt he's been pulling!" Uncle Vernon gave off.

Harry sat up, remembering what he had heard. Tears began to spill down his cheeks, and he didn't even care that the Dursley's were there.

"We don't cry in this family, boy!" Uncle Vernon said, grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him up off the sofa.

Harry felt a familiar anger bubbling up inside him. He wanted to scream, he wanted to kick and punch, he wanted to smash their whole living room. He couldn't do it. Sirius was never coming back… he was gone… and Harry was alone.

"YOU'RE NOT MY FAMILY!" Harry roared, tearing his arm away from Uncle Vernon. "I HAVE A FAMILY, AND YOU LOT ARE NOT IT! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE; DON'T YOU GET THAT!"

The Dursley's watched Harry, their eyes wide with shock as he shouted in the middle of their living room. But Harry did not care. He had lost what he cared most about, and he was in no mood to be patronized. Least of all, by a man that barely knew him.

Without saying another word, he ran from the room. He threw the front door of Privet Drive open and began to sprint down the street. He didn't stop, somehow finding the will and power to carry on. He had to get away, he had to escape before he went mad. He needed Sirius. He needed him here.

The sound of footsteps running behind him soon hit his ears, which pushed Harry to run faster than before. He didn't want them to catch him… he didn't want to go back. He kept running, eventually stopping in an empty park. He sat down on the rusty old swing, panting and gasping for air. He held his head in his hands as his tears began to gather once more, and before he could stop them they fell down his face.

"Hey stranger."

Harry's head snapped up. He rubbed his eyes as his lips became a smile- the first in over a week.

"I thought you'd forgotten me." Harry said, standing up to be sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Never." She said.

Her all too familiar dark eyes met Harry's, and they simply glared at one another before falling into each other's arms.


	41. Chapter 41

**Author's Note** : _Hey guys! So I had a question in a DM asking if Harry and Mara will end up a 'thing' in later chapters. The answer is probably not. I picture Harry and Mara almost like siblings, so to me it would feel strange idk? If it's something you like the idea of please tell me in the reviews as I'm open to all opinions and ideas! I loved writing this chapter as I love the idea of exploring the Malfoy's on the inside, especially Draco and Narcissa who I don't think are all bad but that's just my opinion. In this story, I want to explore a deeper side to Draco, which starts to unfold in this chapter. Anyway, sorry for rambling on! Remember to let me know what you think and tell me if you are for or against a Mara/Harry ship in the future. Enjoy!_

Everything was cold and colourless.

Malfoy Manor contained no life at all. It was a tall, bleak building, its grey walls so intimidating that that there was no way she could feel comfortable here. Inside, the mansion was an endless museum of long, dark corridors. The walls were lined with portraits of the Malfoy family throughout the years… but even they contained little colour. The floors were all dark wood, that caused a deafening echo anytime someone even so much as tiptoed down the hallways. There were so many rooms, so many places she was forbidden to go. She was a prisoner here… and this place could never be a home.

Her bedroom was on the second storey of the house. It was a large room, with dark green walls and a large canopy bed with silky green sheets. There was a wardrobe, lined with what Mara expected to be real gold, as was the chest of drawers. She had a desk, the finest quills and parchments arranged neatly. Not that it even mattered. She had been banned from sending any letters. Her window was locked to be sure Wormwood wouldn't try and escape with any messages for her friends.

She had never felt more trapped in her life. Lucius had made sure she was kept away completely from the outside world, not letting her leave the house at all. From the moment she had arrived, she had only left her room to eat meals, which she was required to eat with the rest of the family. Otherwise, she sat in her room all day, looking out her large window and wondering about Harry and Sirius.

It had been the longest week in her lifetime. She never knew someone could be so controlling… until she met Lucius. He controlled everything regarding her and Draco's lives. He had not let her bring any clothes with her, but had insisted on buying her new clothes which consisted of grand robes and dresses. He didn't let her leave her room during certain hours, not that it really bothered her all that much as she rarely left anyway. She was not permitted to speak unless spoken to, especially at meal times. She felt suffocated here… she wanted to go home.

There were only two people at Malfoy Manor that she could talk to. The first, rather surprisingly, was her cousin. She had always considered Draco stuck up when she noticed him around Hogwarts, but now that it was just him without his friends to back him up, she noticed how afraid he was underneath everything. On the night of her arrival, she had gone exploring and came across a large library on the first floor. It was packed from floor to ceiling with books, which she decided to spend the summer reading.

"Father doesn't like us in here." A voice had said behind her. She had turned to see Draco lurking at the door behind her.

"Why not?" she asked.

"He doesn't want us reading half the stuff in here." He said.

"Why have them then?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know. I just do as I'm told."

Mara put the book she was holding back on the shelf, and left the room with him. They were walking back to her room when his face caught her eye in the light. One side of his face was red.

"Did he do that to you?" Mara nodded towards his cheek.

Draco's hand ran over the tender skin, but he said nothing.

"Doesn't your mother stop him?" Mara asked.

"If she sees it." Draco answered. "Look, father has a certain way to do things. He has rules, and if you break those rules you get punished."

"Is that why you followed me into the library?"

Draco nodded. "I don't want you to get punished. So stop being stupid and just obey his rules."

"How do you live like this?" Mara said.

"What choice have I got?" Draco replied, disappearing behind a door that Mara assumed was his bedroom.

From then on they became almost friendly with one another. Sometimes Draco would even come and sit in her room with her, and they'd discuss Quidditch together to pass the time. Mara felt almost guilty for having judged Draco Malfoy, now that she'd seen how real he could be. If anything, having Draco around in a way comforted her.

The second person Mara had befriended at Malfoy Manor came from the most unlikely of places. She had woken up on her first morning there after a rough night of nightmares and clouded thoughts to see a small figure laying out a dress on the chair by the door.

"Hello?" she had said.

The small figure spun around, it's big green eyes watching her closely. It was a house elf, with long bat like ears and a friendly smile.

"Good morning, miss." He said.

Mara got out of bed, walking over and kneeling on the floor in front of the elf. She smiled at him.

"Hello. You don't need to call me miss, just Mara." She said.

"Oh, but miss, I mustn't call you by name. You're my mistress." The elf answered.

"Well, what do I call you?" she asked.

"Dobby, miss. Dobby the house elf."

"Nice to meet you, Dobby."

Dobby beamed. "Dobby was just sorting out mistresses' clothes for today. Master instructed Dobby to do so."

Mara rolled her eyes." Of course he did, the controlling prat."

Dobby looked shocked at Mara's choice of words, but didn't say anything.

"Mistress looks tired." He said after a while.

"Mistress can't sleep here." Mara said, sighing. Dobby then held out his hand and took Mara's in his, smiling up at her. From then on Mara thoroughly enjoyed Dobby's visits every morning and evening, but had to constantly remind him that he didn't need to punish himself for everything.

The first week passed by as slowly as possible. Every day was the same, and left Mara wondering how she hadn't yet gone insane. She couldn't stand the silence of the house, the creaking of the floorboards or the loud echoing corridors. She wanted more than anything to be back with Harry and Sirius in their own home… but this place was as far from a home as possible. She thought about Harry constantly, wondering how he was coping with being away from Sirius. She knew that if she felt a longing this deep, it would be nothing compared to what Harry would be feeling. She ached to write to him, to hear his voice or even to have something to remind her of a happier time. But Lucius had forbidden her to send any messages to anyone from the wizarding world. There was no guarantee Harry would even receive her letter. It was possible he could be under house arrest too.

Just over a week after her arrival, she was having breakfast with the Malfoy's as usual. The formal dining room in Malfoy Manor was a long, dark wooded room with a high ceiling and a long oak table filling the centre of it. The table could easily have sat most of Mara's year at school, but in a way she liked being spaced out as it meant she didn't have to be so close to her family, if even she could call them that. She sat at one side of the table, Draco across from her. Lucius and Narcissa were at either end, neither of them talking all that much. Talking during meals was not common in Malfoy Manor, especially from Mara or Draco, who were condemned to silence.

Mara stirred the food on her plate, her appetite all but completely gone. She tried to eat as best she could, feeling Lucius's eyes watching her closely.

"Everything alright with your breakfast, Mara?" He asked. Mara snapped her head up, shooting a look at Draco as if to ask why the hell he was speaking to her. Draco simply shrugged.

"Yes." Mara said.

"Why are you not eating?" Lucius asked, a smile curling on his lips.

Mara set down her fork, watching her uncle straight in the eye.

"I'm not hungry." She said.

"But you've barely even had a bite." He replied.

Mara felt uneasy, knowing that this would not end well at all. Draco had stopped eating, and was watching the two of them with fear on his face. Narcissa had also stopped, and was trying her best to not show her nerves.

"I… I just don't feel hungry." Mara whispered.

Mara heard the echoing squeak of the chair on the floor. Lucius was walking towards her. He knelt down by her side, his face inches from her own.

"It's clear you've been used to a lack of discipline. You see, my dear, in this house we do not waste anything. And most of all, we do not care for ingratitude. You should be thankful that you're here." He said, his voice spiteful.

"Now, you will stay on this seat until every bit of that food is gone." Lucius said, standing up. "Things run differently here than with that traitor you've been with."

Before Mara could stop herself, she had stood up, turning on Lucius. She was petrified, but she would not listen to anyone downgrade Sirius… no matter how threatened she felt.

"Sirius is a good man. At least he doesn't control his family by dictating their whole lives." She spat, staring down Lucius with every bit of fight she had in her. She expected Lucius to scream, to hit her… but he didn't. He stood watching her closely, before walking back to where he had been sitting at the table. He lifted that day's copy of the daily prophet, slamming it down on the table in front of Mara. She looked down to see Sirius's face staring back at her.

 _Sirius Black found guilty of murder_

The words were stinging her eyes. She read them repeatedly, Lucius's breath on her face.

"That is what happens to good men." He hissed.

Mara felt a tear run down her face. No, it couldn't be true. It wasn't true, there had been a mistake. But the words remained before her.

"Come, Mara." A voice said from her side.

Through her blurry vision she made out the figure of Narcissa standing by her side, her hand gripping her wrist.

"I'm not done with her." Lucius growled.

"You are. I will take the girl to her room. We need to talk, Lucius. Draco, go to your lessons." Narcissa replied, dragging Mara from the room.

They walked up the corridor in silence, Narcissa's hand still wrapped around Mara's wrist. Neither of them spoke, but the last thing on Mara's mind was conversation. She wondered if Harry knew yet. She had to get to him… she had to be there for him. They only had each other now.

"Crying won't change anything." Narcissa said as they climbed the stairs.

Mara sniffed. She had never been sure if she liked her aunt or not. The woman seemed like she had the capability to be kind… but often failed to show it. She had not really spoken to Mara since her arrival, and had avoided her eye contact at all costs.

"How can you be with someone like that?" Mara whispered.

"I don't need advice from you." Narcissa snapped, but the instant regret was easily distinguishable in her tone. "You're just like Bella."

Mara's stomach tied in knots. She felt sick as thoughts of her mother, the woman who had haunted her nightmares for years, flashed into her mind.

"I'm nothing like her." Mara said stubbornly.

"She was very head strong, even as a child." Narcissa said.

"And my Dad? Was he headstrong?" Mara challenged.

Narcissa stopped. She looked tormented for a moment, before looking deep into Mara's eyes. Narcissa looked nothing like the pictures of her mother Mara had seen (all of which had been newspaper cut outs). It was sometimes strange to think they were even related.

"I didn't say I agreed with my sister's parenting choices." Narcissa began. "It was your father's fault that she couldn't love you. When you went missing, she searched for you. She does… _care_ for you, Mara. You are still her daughter."

"I'm the daughter of a Death Eater." Mara said, storming away down the corridor as she snatched her arm back from Narcissa's grasp. She slammed her bedroom door behind her, cursing everyone under her breath. She picked up the cushion that was on her bed, throwing it across the room in anger.

"Ow!"

Mara turned around, her heart thumping from the shock.

"Dobby." She said.

Dobby was standing by the window, his big green eyes watching her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to hit you." Mara said, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"It's alright, mistress. Dobby can see you are upset."

Mara felt fresh tears stinging her eyes before falling down her cheeks. She wanted to scream, to tear her hair out, to run away from all this. She wanted to have Harry with her, to have Sirius back telling them it would all be okay. He had told them to stick together… but they had never been further apart.

"Can Dobby do anything to help?"

Dobby was kneeling in front of her, holding the bottom of her dress in his hands, his bat like ears drooping over the side of his head.

"Not unless you can bring Harry to me or break Sirius out of Azkaban." Mara said, trying her best to smile at the house elf.

"I'm afraid Dobby can do neither." Dobby said. "Dobby usually only takes Master to- "

"Takes?" Mara interrupted.

"Dobby can apparate, miss."

Mara jumped off the bed.

"Can you carry passengers?"

Dobby nodded.

"Dobby I need you to take me to Harry!" Mara cried, running across the room and pulling on her cloak.

"Dobby can't! Master will be very angry with Dobby! Miss is to stay here, with her family!" Dobby squealed.

"Harry is my family. He needs me."

"Master has the house warded, miss. He shall know if you leave!" Dobby cried.

"Even if we apparate?"

Dobby nodded once more.

Mara felt everything crash down. For a moment, she had been so close to getting out of here and seeing Harry again. But now… it seemed impossible. If the wards were set off, Lucius would know she had escaped. He would come and find her, drag her back… but what if he couldn't find her. She could get Harry and make a run for it. Live on their own somewhere… go to France where they had planned the perfect summer not so long ago. Yes… it could work.

"It's worth the risk." Mara said.

"Master will be angry with Dobby!"

"Dobby, I am your master too, right? Well I command you to take me to Little Whinging."

Dobby looked reluctant, but grabbed Mara's hand gently. She felt a tug behind her navel as they swirled away, leaving Malfoy Manor far behind them. It was over as soon as it had begun. They landed in the middle of a street, everything looking ghastly boring.

"Thank you, Dobby." Mara said, tapping the elf on the ears.

"Dobby must go. Good luck, Mara Lestrange." And with a soft pop, Dobby vanished. Mara looked around, everything looking so distant and unfamiliar. She walked down the street a bit, her mind racing as she tried to remember Harry's exact address.

But she didn't need to. A door slammed near her, and a boy with black scruffy hair ran into view.

He was running away from her, but soon the adrenaline had kicked in and she was quick on her feet after him. He ran for what seemed like hours, halting eventually in a rusty playpark. Harry had sat down on the swing, panting and gasping for air. His head was in his hands, and Mara knew he was crying.

"Hey stranger." She said.

Harry's head snapped up as he rubbed his eyes. He smiled.

"I thought you'd forgotten me." He said, standing up off the swing.

Mara felt her heart break in her chest. She had never seen Harry so broken and empty.

"Never." She said.

She looked into his green eyes that were glistening from the tears. It was seconds before they were in a hug, holding on as if they'd never be able to let go.

"I missed you." Harry said, pulling out of the hug.

"I missed you." Mara echoed. "You've heard?"

Harry's face clouded over, the shine gone from his eyes as he nodded.

"What are we going to do, Mara? "

Mara lifted Harry's hand in hers, looking deep into his eyes.

"We're going to run." She said.


	42. Chapter 42

**Author's Note:** _Hey guys! So I think this is the first time I've done a three different perspective chapter so I'm quite nervous about it haha. Hope you like it and remember to let me know what you think!_

Everything around him was dark.

He sat on a cold, damp floor, nothing surrounding him except his thoughts and demons. There was a small window, no bigger than a book, where he could see the waves crashing into one another below him. But even during the day no light came in… there was no such thing as light in this place.

He had grown used to the sounds of screaming and muttering from the other prisoners. They had all gone mad from being here so long… and soon that would happen to him. He would be left an empty shell, a vessel with no functioning thoughts or memories. All the good times would be gone, dead along with his sanity, while he would be left struggling to even breathe. Those happy times he had once known, now seemed like a lifetime ago.

 _Guilty_

The word rattled around his brain. How… how could he be guilty. How could anyone even think him capable of betraying his friends. He would have died before he said a word to anyone about their whereabouts. He had tried to explain, explain that Peter had been the secret keeper. But it had been like he was wasting what fight he had left. They had found him guilty even before the trial, and had left his thoughts lingering on the one thing he couldn't even bear to think about.

Harry and Mara.

What would happen to them. He would miss them growing up… he would miss everything. The only thing bringing him comfort was the knowledge that Remus was taking care of them, that despite everything they were safe. That's why Remus hadn't been at his trail… he was protecting his kids. Dumbledore had been there, sitting near the front, his eyes as dull as the darkness in Sirius's cell. He couldn't look Sirius in the eye… he simply refused.

And then he had been brought back here. His cell was small, with nothing but some sheets on the floor. The cold, hard stone floor seemed to make everything worse- there was not a sign of anything comfortable here. He had heard stories about Azkaban growing up. His mother would often tell him and Regulus about how much of a grim place it was, and how if Sirius wasn't careful it was exactly where he would end up… he just never thought the old bag would be right.

He never knew if it was day or night anymore, there was only now, nothing in between. He spent his time sitting in the back corner of his cell, trying his best to stop his thoughts from wandering to the boy with the emerald eyes and the girl with the friendly smile. But nothing could keep them away. They danced into his mind, the memories drowning Sirius as the days passed. He saw Harry smiling at him, heard Mara laughing… the two of them together. He remembered the last thing he had told them both: to stick together and stay strong. But now, he just felt like a hypocrite. It was fair to say, that Sirius Black had truly given up.

"Cousin…"

Sirius snapped his head up, groaning at the sound of the familiar voice. If there was one way to make things possibly any worse, it had to be that he was no more than 10 meters away from Bellatrix Lestrange. He had not seen Bellatrix since the war, but Azkaban had caused her to age beyond her years. She was stick thin, her eyes sunken in on her skull-like face. Her hair was matted about her head, but her eyes still contained that hateful and crazed glare that so many had grown to fear. She liked to spend her days taunting Sirius, mocking him and all that he had lost. Sirius tried to turn away at first, but she was hard to ignore.

"How are we today?" she taunted, swinging her arms through the bars of her cell.

Sirius turned to look at her, but did not respond. In a way, seeing Bellatrix had also brought him some relief. That resemblance he had believed her daughter to have, was no longer there. Azkaban had left Bellatrix a shadow of what she used to be, bringing Sirius a small flutter of happiness at the lack of resemblance her daughter had to her.

"Not in the mood for a chat, cousin?" Bellatrix laughed again, her wild cackle ringing out down the hallway and echoing through the cells. The other prisoners would have complained, if they had any life left in them to do so.

"No." Sirius grumbled in response.

Bellatrix seemed to take joy in Sirius's obvious misery, for her cackling continued. She did not speak for a long moment. Sirius had hope that she had stopped, but of course he was wrong.

"Summer again." Bellatrix said.

"How do you know that?" Sirius asked. It seemed so strange, to be having a conversation about the seasons with his death eater cousin… but he was determined now to keep himself sane, the thoughts of two children twirling through his head.

"The air is different." Bellatrix breathed in loudly. "Summer summer summer…"

"Yes, we get the point." Sirius snapped.

"Her birthday is in the summer."

Sirius felt his stomach squirm.

"Who's?" he asked, although he dreaded the answer. After all these years, he had hoped that Bellatrix would have long forgotten her daughter during her descent to madness. But the way she spoke now… Sirius was sure she was talking of Mara.

"My girl's." Bellatrix said.

Sirius would have been sick if there was anything in his stomach to throw up. The thought that this evil woman still thought about that vulnerable girl brought shivers to Sirius's spine. He had longed to keep her safe, vowed to himself to keep her away from this life… but most of all, to keep her away from Bellatrix.

"God help any child of yours." Sirius said. The last he wanted was for Bellatrix to be aware that he already knew all about the girl.

Bellatrix laughed again, the sound of her nails scratching the cell bars ringing in Sirius's ears.

"I'll tell you a secret. My master will return one day… he will free me from this place, and reward me for my loyalty all these years. Then, I will bring my child to him and she will learn the ways of a Death Eater. It will happen, Black. And the Potter Brat that you love so dearly will die so she can have power."

Before he could stop himself, Sirius had risen from the floor, his fists clenched around the bars of his cell. He felt nothing but rage and hot red anger flood through him as he stared down the woman across from him.

"That will never happen." Sirius spat at her. "I will kill you before you lay a finger on either of them!"

Bellatrix laughed, louder and more taunting than before. She continued as Sirius lay down on the floor of his cell, clasping his hands to his ears. He closed his eyes, the image of Harry and Mara stuck in his head like it was charmed there. No… it would never happen… he would die before that happened…

"So, how are your aunt and uncle?" Mara asked.

The streets around them were bustling with people, the low rumble of voices surrounding them. They had wasted no time, immediately leaving the park and heading for the city. They had taken a bus, though neither of them had any idea how to use it or that it needed to be paid for with muggle money. Thankfully an elderly woman had sensed their desperation, paying for them both to travel on the bus. They had thanked her greatly. The bus stopped in London, where they had begun to walk quickly through the crowds.

"Boring. I swear I'd be happier in Snape's potions class than in that house." Harry replied, dodging a woman with a screaming toddler.

"But… didn't they like seeing you? Your aunt is your mum's sister after all." Mara said.

Harry snorted. "They would have been happier to have mud trampled all through their house, which is saying a lot as they're pretty neat people."

Mara laughed, trying her best to cheer Harry up.

"What about Lucius?" Harry asked.

Mara shrugged. "He's controlling. I can't stand it there… I'd go mad if I didn't have Draco and Dobby to talk to."

Harry nearly walked into a lamppost.

"Draco?!" he said, stopping dead. Mara grabbed his arm, pulling him down the path.

"He's not so bad when his mates aren't there. He spends most of his time being afraid of his father… which I don't blame him for. He's a very intimidating man." Mara said.

"Good thing you got away then." Harry said, smiling at her.

"They'll come looking for us, Harry. The ministry won't just let Harry Potter walk around by himself."

Harry knew she was right. They needed somewhere to go where no one would find them… somewhere that was virtually untraceable.

"Grimmauld Place." Harry said as they stopped before crossing the road. Mara gave him a puzzled look.

"It makes sense. When Sirius and I moved in, Dumbledore set up a bunch of charms so it would be protected. It's perfect." Harry explained. "They won't find us there."

Remus sat at the table, the kitchen of Grimmauld Place glooming in the sunset. The house hadn't been so quiet in years, with even Kreacher having had disappeared somewhere. Remus knew he would likely be in the attic, but didn't feel like a venture to find him. Without Sirius and the kids… this house just wasn't a home.

The daily prophet sat in front of him, Sirius's face plastered all over the front page. He couldn't believe how things had changed in such a short amount of time. Just last summer the walls of this house had been echoing with laughter. Now, they stood dull and silent, the life they once held extinguished like a flame.

Remus had spent his days sitting at this table, endless cups of tea piled up in front of him. He hadn't even gone to Sirius's trial. He was too ashamed to face him. His best friend was relying on him to take care of his children… the children who were now gone from his life. He wanted nothing more than to write to them both, to know they were ok. But he couldn't risk it, not after his meeting with Fudge.

When he had left Harry with the Dursely's just over a week ago, he had gone to see Fudge as instructed. He hadn't got a word in edgeways before he had a letter thrust into his hands. He couldn't go near the kids, or even write to them. Fudge had declared him a danger to their welfare, and have barred him from going anywhere near them. What would Sirius say if he could see them now. How did everything become such a mess?

He knew Sirius was innocent, there was not an ounce of doubt in his mind. Sirius would have died before he betrayed his friends, as would Remus. Peter was different. He was a coward. It was because of his that James was murdered, that Lily had sacrificed herself, that Harry was left orphaned and Sirius and Remus were left like glass: broken, and not entirely fixable.

A creak from the hallway upstairs distracted Remus from his thoughts. _Bloody Kreacher_ , he thought to himself as he swallowed the last drop of his tea. He slammed the cup down on the table loudly, sighing as he did so. He stood, the chair screeching across the floor. The creaking had now moved down the hallway towards the living room. Odd… Kreacher never really went anywhere near that room. Remus walked up the stairs to the hallway, the creaking now joined with sounds of footsteps. Rather than House-Elf feet, however, it sounded like shoes.

"The raggedy half breed is still here." A voice said as Remus passed the staircase. He turned to see a familiar figure lurking on the staircase, his bat like ears droopier than ever.

"Kreacher." Remus whispered.

Remus turned his head back to the living room door, where the sound of voices had now been added to the creaks and footsteps. Remus reached inside his robes, his hands clasping around his wand. He tiptoed towards the door, being careful to be silent. The door was open, giving Remus plenty of space to prepare his arm for a spell.

He charged through the door, a stunning spell on his lips when his eyes fell upon two familiar figures standing in the middle of the room. He lowered his wand.

"Harry. Mara." He said.

"Hi, Remus." Harry said.

They both looked exhausted, like that hadn't slept in days. Mara waved as Remus crossed the room towards them.

"What are you doing here?" Remus demanded, trying to work out if he was pleased or furious.

They exchanged a look, both of them unwilling to speak.

"You can't be here." Remus said.

"I thought you'd be happy to see us. You know, since you haven't bothered to write." Harry said, the hurt obvious on his face.

"I haven't had the time." Remus lied, not wanting to complicate matters further. "You have to go back. Both of you. Half the ministry will be out looking."

"Which is why we came here." Mara said.

"What, so you just ran away?! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?! You could have been hurt!" Remus argued.

"We couldn't take it anymore. No one told us anything. I had to eavesdrop to find out Sirius has been found guilty. She found out from Lucius." Harry said, jerking his head to Mara.

"Harry, you would have been told." Remus insisted.

"When exactly!? This is our lives and everyone is messing us around! We aren't going back. We're staying here." Harry said, sitting down on the couch.

"You know you can't! You need to be with your Aunt, and Mara needs to go back to the Malfoy's!"

"I'd rather eat dirt than go back there!" Mara nearly shouted, taking a seat beside Harry.

"Why can't we just stay here? We're safe here." Harry said.

"Because Fudge wants you both where he knows you'll be guaranteed safety." Remus said.

"And we're not safe here with you?"

Remus shook his head.

"This is because you're a werewolf." Mara said.

"Look, Harry, when you were growing up I never fully moved in to keep you safe. I was here every chance I could be, but that was when Sirius was here. He's gone. I can't leave you both to go away and turn, what if something happened? And I can't turn here without the risk of me harming you. For now, you just have to trust the system and go back." Remus said.

They both stayed silent for a moment, the only sound their harsh breathing.

"The system is a pile of shit." Mara said, finally breaking the silence.

"I know. But that's how It's got to be." Remus said. "Harry?"

Harry was staring blankly at the wall. He turned to face Remus when he spoke, and he knew immediately that the boy was beyond hurt.

"Sirius would fight for us." He said.

The words seemed to cut Remus deeper than any knife could. Deep down, however, he knew Harry was right. Sirius would not take any of this sitting down- he would be in the ministry demanding Fudge stay away from Harry and Mara, fighting to keep them by his side. But instead they had Remus… who couldn't do anything to help them, although he desperately wanted to. He looked at them both. They were broken, they were vulnerable… and his only choice was to throw them back to the wolves.

But he couldn't risk them being found here. Fudge would take action against him, and he knew the kids wouldn't cope if both Sirius and Remus were locked away. No, he had to be selfless. They had to go, it was the only way he could still stand a chance at seeing them. And there was no way he would risk leaving them without anyone at all.

Remus was about to speak, when the door at the front of the house knocked loudly and aggressively. Harry and Mara both jumped up, but Remus could tell that they knew who it was.

"Go down to the kitchen." Remus said, walking into the hallway where they followed.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Say goodbye to each other properly." Remus said, going towards the door. When he looked back he saw them turn down the stairs to the kitchen, and opened the front door.

Fudge was standing on the doorstep, Lucius Malfoy and an Auror behind him. Remus had never seen Lucius look so angry.

"Lupin! We have reason to believe you are hiding Harry Potter and Mara Lestrange in your residence." Fudge barked.

Remus nodded. "They arrived not long ago, minister."

"Perhaps you need reminded of your letter, Mr Lupin!" Fudge said, pushing passed Remus and into the house.

"Mara! Harry! This is ridiculous, come here at once!" Fudge called.

The sound of footsteps hit their ears as Harry and Mara appeared at the end of the doorway. They were clutching each other's hands, tears in their eyes. Remus thought to what Harry had said only moments ago, and his heart shattered.

"Look at them, minister. You can't split them up! They're family." Remus said.

"They are going to their families. Their _real_ families." Fudge hissed. Before Remus could argue back, Lucius and the Auror had rounded on the children. Lucius grabbed Mara roughly by the arm, and Remus saw the fear alight in her dark eyes. The auror grabbed Harry's shoulder, leading him down the hall. Lucius followed, dragging Mara after him.

They were gone before Remus could even say goodbye. His throat was hoarse, he felt sick. This couldn't be the only way… the misery on Harry's face, the fear in Mara's eyes. No… this couldn't be their lives.

"Minister, please reconsider! They aren't happy- "Remus tried, but it was in vain.

"You know, Mr Lupin, I was considering letting you have weekly visits with them both. But you can forget about that." Fudge said, an evil and smug smile on his lips.

And with that, he slammed the door shut behind him, leaving Remus alone in a lifeless house once more.


	43. Chapter 43

**Author's Note:** _Hey guys! So originally I had this as two chapters, with one being Harry's POV and one of Mara's. But as I had them both done I just thought I'd upload them both together so you have more reading material (if that is what you consider to be a good thing!) I know it's a bit Jeremy Kyle with all the family and custody drama at the minute, but all that should change on return to Hogwarts (*snorts*) Anyways! Enjoy, and let me know opinions!_

Harry's return to the Dursley's marked the beginning of a long and gruelling summer. He knew they would never be pleased to see him return, but when Fudge dragged him up the garden path the look on their faces were even angrier than expected. Fudge had demanded that he stay put, or he would have the house guarded always. Not wanting to outrage the Dursley's any more than he had, Harry agreed that he would stay in Privet Drive… no matter how miserable it made him.

The days turned to weeks, and the weeks passed by as slowly as Harry expected them to. He spent most of his days either in his room, or in the back garden, where he had taken a liking to a spot under the hedge. Either way, he avoided the Dursley's as much as possible. Even on their best days, they would have an untidy house before being nice to Harry.

He had never really felt like he had nobody in his life. There had always been somebody to talk to, to listen to or to comfort him. But now, there was just him. He stopped expecting letters from Remus and Mara, and had come to accept that he was alone in everything. Sirius was gone, Remus was gone, Mara was gone… and Harry was gone, too. Their family had been ripped apart, and for the first time in his life, Harry truly felt like he didn't have a family at all. Sirius had always been able to cheer him up when he down. When Harry was little he would pull him onto his lap and tell him stories. Sirius had always had a knack for keeping Harry entertained and comforted, even when he was a child.

Harry found his thoughts constantly clouded by the visions and memories of his godfather. It had been weeks since he had seen him. He spent every night lying awake, wondering what Sirius was doing at that exact moment. He hoped he thought about him, too… but didn't know if it would even be possible to remember happy times in a place like Azkaban. Harry couldn't remember the last time he had slept all night without being awoken by nightmares or the sound of screams in his head. His old nightmares of Voldemort and the chamber had gone, and had been replaced by the image of Sirius with a skeleton face, the life gone from his eyes. He would wake up covered in sweat, panting loudly in his small bed. He often couldn't sleep after that, and had grown accustomed to watching the sunrise every morning.

By the end of July, Harry was sure he didn't have the strength to stay there for another month. He considered his options, of which there were few. He could run away again, although this time he would be alone. He didn't know what had happened to Mara, but he had not heard a word from her since the day she had been taken back by Lucius. He considered running to her, but he didn't know where to even begin searching for Malfoy Manor, and guessed it would be heavily protected by magic. He had also considered writing a letter to Dumbledore, demanding to be brought back to Hogwarts for the remainder of the summer. He wondered if Dumbledore would answer him, but the thought of the headmaster allowing Harry to return early seemed unlikely. He had even considered going to the ministry himself and demanding to see Mara, but knew that Fudge would probably laugh in his face. After a month of careful consideration, Harry concluded that he was completely trapped in Privet Drive, and the magical world he so longed for seemed like an entire lifetime away.

However, everything soon changed and Harry was given hope from an unlikely source. He was lying in the back garden one afternoon, the warm July sun beaming down on him, causing his eyes to squint in the light. It was the day before Harry's thirteenth birthday, although he already knew the Dursley's would ignore it completely. He had begun to doze off, the heat in the garden causing his eyes to feel heavy. Just as he had nearly fallen into sleep, he saw a shadow flying above him. He didn't bother opening his eyes, passing it off as Hedwig returning from her hunting trip.

But then came an unfamiliar hoot from the sky, causing Harry's mind to become very much awake. He sat up, staring above him. He scanned the sky and soon spotted a brown owl flying towards him. It landed on the grass beside him, where Harry immediately noticed the letter tied to his leg. He quickly untied it, not even bothering to thank the owl who seemed very hurt by Harry's lack of gratitude. Harry tore the envelope, pulling out the letter and scanning down the words.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write- we had to wait ages before Dumbledore gave us your aunt's address! Something about your whereabouts supposed to be kept a secret._ _Anyway, how are you? It seems stupid to even ask that. We've all seen the papers and the headlines. Don't worry though, we all know Sirius would never kill anymore. Of course, Dad says its barking mad that they even suspect him._

 _Mum's been trying to convince Dumbledore to let you and Mara stay with us the remainder of the summer, but Fudge has completely forbidden it. Anyone would think he doesn't like you. Of course, we've heard all about where Mara is. Dad says he saw her about a week ago in the ministry with Lucius and Draco. She seemed fine, although Dad thought she looked quite pale. He says to tell you not to worry, that he'll do his best to keep an eye on her._

 _Hermione and I didn't know what had happened to either of you. Nobody knew where you had gone. We had to wait until the papers covered Sirius's story to find out that he'd been arrested. Dad was shocked he didn't notice it at work. But then Mum wrote to Dumbledore for your address, which he finally gave us. We're still trying our best to get you brought here for the last few weeks of the holidays. I can't believe you've been living with your muggle relatives all this time!_

 _I don't know when this letter will reach you, but Happy Birthday! We have your presents here with us for when you arrive. You can see Mum is determined to rescue you. Hopefully we'll see you soon._

 _Ron_

Harry read and reread the letter, scarcely believing that he had received news for the first time since arriving in this hell. He had just begun to read Ron's words once more when the back door opened loudly.

"What the bloody hell is that!" Uncle Vernon shouted.

Harry looked up to see the owl flying around above his head. He had been so distracted by the letter that he had not even noticed.

"The neighbours will see!" Uncle Vernon raged, charging up the garden like a caged bull.

"Oh dear." Harry said sarcastically, getting to his feet.

Uncle Vernon's little eyes were watching him furiously.

"Get rid of it!"

Harry scoffed. "Do I look like a bloody bird trainer. It's just an owl."

Uncle Vernon looked as though Harry had just sworn. "A massive ruddy owl in my garden during the bleeding day! It's making a racket!"

The owl had begun to hoot joyfully as it continued to spin round and round above their heads. Harry fought the urge to laugh, the image of Uncle Vernon being so offended by a bird highly amusing him.

The owl eventually flew away, but not on its own accord. After a few more attempts of yelling at it, which was making more noise than the actual owl, Uncle Vernon had run back into the house and had begun to swat the owl with a sweeping broom. The owl had shrieked a few times before flying away, not giving either of them a second glance. If one thing could have possibly annoyed Uncle Vernon about the whole scenario, it was Harry's small giggles that had escaped from his mouth.

Uncle Vernon had dragged Harry back inside the house, straight down the hallway and up the stairs. He opened his bedroom door and threw him in, yelling how he would be going without dinner that evening. Harry couldn't even make himself care, the shock and joy of receiving the letter still fresh in his mind. He sat down at his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment on which to begin his reply.

 _Dear Ron,_

 _I'm sorry I didn't write to you sooner. I didn't really know what to say, or even where to begin. I haven't heard from or seen Sirius since the day of his arrest, and I guess now that he's been found guilty it means that I'll be spending every summer here. It's so boring here that it makes Potions with Snape seem like a game. I miss you and Hermione a lot, and it would be great if I could come and stay with you! I miss everything so much that I think I'm beginning to hallucinate._

 _If your dad can, could you ask him to ask Mara if she's ok. I know it's a risk, but I'm worried about her, especially with them. I haven't saw her now in weeks. We did try to run away but Fudge and Lucius caught us and we were dragged back. Its only one more month until school begins again, and I'm practically counting the days until I can finally get out of here._

 _I miss you, and thank you for the birthday wish. I got your letter the day before, so it arrived just in time. You should have seen the look on Uncle Vernon's face when your owl started whizzing around the garden- I couldn't stop laughing which resulted in me being sent to my room without dinner. I hope to see you all soon!_

 _Harry_

Yes, that seemed ok. He folded the letter, quickly scribbling down Ron's name and 'The Burrow' on the front before rolling up the letter. Hedwig must have returned from her hunt at some stage during the day, and was fast asleep in her cage. Harry stuck his fingers through the bars and tapped her lightly, causing the snowy owl to wake up. She ruffled her feathers.

"Fancy a delivery?" Harry asked. Hedwig hooted happily, which Harry took as a yes. He tied his letter to her leg, which she held out obediently. He carried her to the window where he spread her large wings and flew from the room. Harry watched as she disappeared into the sunset, the infinite horizon seeming to swallow her whole.

The twigs snapped under Mara's feet as she walked on, leaving a trail of ripped leaves behind her. She liked it when Uncle Lucius was away on business, it meant she had more freedom. Aunt Narcissa was a lot more laid back when it came to their leeway, meaning when Uncle Lucius was absent Mara took it upon herself to go for longs walks.

The grounds of Malfoy Manor were so large that Mara was sure she could walk for a hundred years and never explore all of it. There was a forest surrounding the house, full of tall trees that rustled in the wind. She had even found a waterfall on one occasion, but it had been damp and slimy, not like the way she pictured a waterfall to be. She didn't know if the Malfoy's cared for their garden all that much, but it had become her favourite place at Malfoy Manor. It was often so quiet that she could just be alone with herself for a while and take a moment to listen to the sounds that surrounded her.

She had sat down on a large tree root. It was early evening, the sun still shining through the gaps in the leaves. There was a light breeze, causing a soft and calming rustle around her as she sat. Her hair blew lightly around her face, blocking her view of the forest around her every so often. Before her, was something that she had never seen before on her adventures.

There was a tall, stone wall. It was built nearly as high as the trees and looked to be as old as the house itself. She wondered the obvious: was it to keep someone out, or keep someone in? Both seemed like the correct answer. As much as the Malfoy's despised feeling threatened, they also had a strong determination to keep whatever belonged to them. And Mara, had come to accept that she was an object in Lucius's mind. She belonged to him.

"What are you doing?" a voice spoke from behind her.

Mara turned her head, a familiar boy standing behind her. He took a seat on the root, staring up at the wall with just as much curiosity.

"Did you know it was here?" Mara asked.

"Yes." Draco said. "I used to come walks out here with father when I was younger. He would show me different spells. He used the trees as targets."

Mara almost wanted to scoff at the image of Lucius Malfoy out in nature, but quickly moved on.

"Didn't you wonder what was over there?" she asked.

"No." Draco said.

"Why not? Do you know what's over it?"

Draco shrugged. "Probably just fields and the land we don't own. Why do you care so much?"

Mara didn't say anything, but instead continued to stare up at the wall.

"You can't get out that way." Draco said suddenly, distracting her from her thoughts. Mara pretended she didn't know what he was talking about, wanting to keep her plan a secret. She had been trying to find a way out of this place from the moment she had been dragged back. But nothing seemed possible. The house was too well guarded, and there were more wards up now than before. Dobby was forbidden to go anywhere near her anymore. Draco had told her how furious Lucius had been with him after Mara escaped.

"What?" Mara said, blinking innocently.

"You think you can get out that way. Well I'm telling you, you can't." Draco replied.

"I wasn't." Mara said, crossing her arms.

"Wasn't last time enough? If father catches you even thinking of a way out he'll punish you again." Draco said, the fear suddenly alighting in his eyes.

Mara had never known what it was like to live in complete fear. That was, until she had come to Malfoy Manor. She had never been so afraid of anyone (except maybe Voldemort) than she was of Lucius Malfoy. Her fear had doubled on her return after her runaway with Harry. He had dragged her into the sitting room where Narcissa had been pacing, and flung her onto the floor before them both.

She didn't quite know what had been said as Lucius had screamed so loudly the house had literally shaken. He shouted and screamed for what felt like hours, when he finally stopped. She had thought he was done with her, but then came the thump over her head. She had hit the floor with an echoing bang as Lucius struck her with his cane. If one was no enough, four more hits followed suit, leaving her with a swollen eye and a bloody lip.

But she had not cried. She had refused to show him she feared him. Even now, weeks later, every time Lucius got angry or cross with her, she refused to show her fear. She could tell it frustrated Lucius, so in a way it was her only weapon against him. Draco, however, was so frightened of his father that he shook anytime Lucius was even near. Mara couldn't believe that Draco had just accepted this was how his life was. She wanted him to fight back. But it seemed that Draco, underneath the image he had built up for himself at Hogwarts, was simply a scared boy.

If anything, her ordeal with Lucius had brought Mara closer to her cousin. Sometimes he accompanied her on her forest walks, while sometimes he liked to have his own alone time while his father was gone. Mara often enjoyed his company, finding that she understood him a lot more now. She would never be able to make sense of Lucius… but she long accepted that.

"We should head back." Draco said, standing up and wiping down his robes. Mara stood up beside him, wiping down her dark purple dress with her hands. They set off back through the forest, neither of them saying anything for a long time.

"If it's worth anything…" Draco said just before the break in the trees that lead back to the house, "I don't believe Sirius Black killed anyone."

Mara looked up at him. He was quite a bit taller than her, which he often liked to brag about.

"It means everything." She said.

They walked back up to the house, entering through the back doors and up the stairs.

"Children!" A voice called from the sitting room as they passed- Aunt Narcissa.

They pushed the door open to find Aunt Narcissa sitting on the couch with a glass in her hands. She nodded her head for them to sit down, which they did immediately.

"Where were you?" she asked. Her tone wasn't particularly harsh, but still Mara felt like she was being interrogated.

"We went for a walk in the forest, Mother." Draco answered.

"And you?" she asked, looking straight at Mara.

"I was with him, Aunt Narcissa." Mara replied.

"Very well. You know how we feel about wondering off." Aunt Narcissa put down her glass. "There is something I wish to discuss with you both."

"Mother?" Draco asked.

"Regarding your Father's whereabouts." She said.

Draco nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"Your father has been paying a visit to Azkaban." Narcissa said, her glare piercing Mara.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"To pay a visit to your Aunt Bellatrix." Narcissa said.

Mara felt her stomach swirl as the room around her began to spin wildly.

"He thinks it's about time she knows that Mara is here with us." Narcissa continued.

Mara's vision clouded, and before she could say anything she felt her back hit against the hard-wooden floor of the sitting room. A familiar voice rung out inside her head.

 _I won't let her near you…_

 _I'll die before she gets near you…_

 _You're safe…_

Sirius. He had promised.

"But you're not here." Mara whispered.

She felt a tear run down her cheek. No. Her mother couldn't know she was here… It had to be a nightmare. In a minute, she was going to wake up in her bed, Harry in his beside her with Sirius holding her and telling her it was only a dream.

But nothing changed. And in that moment, she knew it was possible for nightmares to become a reality.


	44. Chapter 44

**Author's Note** _: Hey Guys! Sorry about the late upload, I am trying to get them up regularly but I've been so busy lately! Hope you enjoy this chapter! It's entirely a Harry chapter, and the last one before the storm starts and the kids are back to Hogwarts (yay)! Remember to let me know what you think, the feedback with this makes my day and has been incredible! Enjoy!_

The clouds swirled in the sky, the warm sun blazing down through the cracks. Harry lay in his usual spot in the back garden of number 4 Privet Drive, the summer air irritating him rather than comforting him like it usually did. With only two weeks of summer remaining, the last of Harry's patience had disappeared with the remained of the Dursley's tolerance for their nephew. As expected, Harry had not even received a card on his thirteenth birthday. Whether the Dursley's didn't know it was his birthday or whether they had chosen to ignore it remained a history to Harry, but the day had been as memorable as any other long gruelling day. He had not received anything from Ron and Hermione either, and had given up hope that the Weasley's plan of rescuing him would commence. He hadn't been sent a reply from Ron, and had ultimately given up on the idea of freedom altogether. He hadn't expected anything from Remus or Mara, both having been silent for so long now.

"Boy! What are you doing?"

Harry lifted his head slightly off the ground, groaning at the figure filling the doorway. As if the summer couldn't have gotten any worse, Uncle Vernon's sister had been staying with them for the past fortnight. She was a large woman, with blonde hair and small eyes just like her brother. And, just like the rest of the family, she despised Harry. From the moment she arrived, Aunt Marge spent every day bossing Harry around and demanding him to do everything she asked. He had been a slave to her, and he couldn't argue anything with Uncle Vernon's threats looming. Before Aunt Marge arrived, Uncle Vernon had warned Harry that Marge was not to know of his strangeness or his attitude problem, or Hedwig and his trunk would get it. He had even locked Harry's school supplies, especially his wand, under the stairs and padlocked the door. The only reason Hedwig was allowed in his room was because of Uncle Vernon's fear of her hoots being heard.

So, the past two weeks had been a never-ending loop of chores, insults and being patronized at every possible moment. Harry had resulted to hiding under bushes in the garden, desperate for a break from the family he wished would just leave him alone.

He hoped by not answering her that Aunt Marge would go away. But she was as persistent as she was determined.

"Boy! Get out here!"

Harry groaned and stood up, wiping the soil and grass stains off his already destroyed jeans. He walked across the garden and over to the large woman, a look of triumph on her face. Harry stopped before her, her eyes scanning over his appearance as always. Aunt Marge loved discussing Harry's dress sense to Aunt Petunia, who believed scruffiness should be a criminal offense.

"Yes?" Harry said, not quite realising how blunt his tone had been.

"Don't you use that tone with me! You may have gotten away with when you were with that man, but not now you're here with a respectable family." Aunt Marge said, her finger waggling in Harry's face.

Another topic Aunt Marge loved- criticising Sirius whenever she could. Uncle Vernon had told her that Sirius was part of the 'rough crowd' Harry's parents were involved in, and that Sirius's passed crimes had finally caught up with him. Even thought Harry knew it was just the Dursley's trying to get at him, his heart broke every time Sirius was even mentioned.

"Sorry." Harry mumbled.

"Too right you are, boy. It was generous of my brother to let you in. Would have been straight to the orphanage if you'd been landed on my doorstep!"

Harry didn't say anything, and instead looked down at his shoes. If he had learned anything from Aunt Marge's stay it was that silence was usually the best response.

"The kitchen could use a clean before my farewell meal this evening. You probably would have let your poor aunt clean all afternoon. Get to it." She said, and with that she disappeared back into the house. Harry followed suit, and was soon on his hands and knees scrubbing the floor under the careful watch of Aunt Marge, the only thought getting him through was the fact this was her last evening with them.

It took Harry two hours to completely scrub the already pristine kitchen. He smelt of chemicals and sweat, but Aunt Marge would not let him leave the kitchen. The Dursley's had all sat down to their grand three course meals that Aunt Petunia had been cooking all afternoon. The smell of roast beef made Harry's stomach grumble, but he knew he was as likely to get any as the neighbour across the street. In fact, the neighbour stood more of a chance. Harry could see a can of beans on the kitchen counter behind the bread bin, and already suspected that his dinner would be far less glamourous.

The evening dragged on as the Dursley's barked orders at Harry and made constant comments about his appearance. Dudley was enjoying the name calling aspect more than anyone, and had begun to shout, 'scar head' at Harry every time he approached the table.

"Oh, Dudley loves a bit of fun. No wonder he's so incredibly popular at his school!" Aunt Marge laughed.

"Oh yes! Our Dudley is the most well associated boy in the place." Aunt Petunia added, obviously not wanting to miss the opportunity to boost her perfect son's self-esteem. Not that it needed boosted, in Harry's opinion.

"He's quite right. Where did the boy get that dreadful scar?" Marge said, stopping to take a large gulp of her drink and clicking her fingers for Harry to fill it back up again. Harry looked at Uncle Vernon, who seemed lost for what to say. He exchanged a desperate look with his wife, but still looked completely lost for what to say.

"In the car crash where my parents were killed." Harry quickly said, pouring the drink so he appeared casual. Uncle Vernon had told him that Marge believed Harry's parents to have died as the result of a car accident, and that he had been raised by his 'rebellious' godfather because of it. Uncle Vernon shot Harry a look that could almost pass for relief, had he not of also looked angry.

"Makes sense." Marge said. "Strange shape though." She went back to her food without saying another word on Harry's scar. The rest of the main course passed by smoothly enough, with Harry preparing desert for them in the kitchen. He cleared the table as fast as he could, and served the fresh pavlova for desert. He had begun the washing up when the conversation from the table reached his ears.

"So, was this one a drunk too? His guardian?" Marge said.

"Most definitely." Came Uncle Vernon's voice.

"Well makes sense as they were all part of the same crowd. Didn't his father have drinking problems?"

"Yes, he was always a bad influence." Aunt Petunia said.

"What was his profession again, Petunia?" Marge asked.

"He was unemployed."

Aunt Marge snorted. "Typical. No wonder the boy has turned out how he had. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. If my years of breeding have taught me one thing, it's if there's something wrong with the bitch then there's something wrong with the pup."

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The words had slipped out of Harry's mouth before he could stop them. The anger was boiling inside of him, so close to exploding out of him. The glass in Aunt Marge's hand smashed everywhere, but her glare did not leave Harry.

"Right! Let me tell you something, boy! Your parents were nothing but drunks, no wonder they died in a car crash!"

"They didn't die in a stupid car crash!" Harry yelled. "They were murdered!"

The room went eerily silent. Uncle Vernon was watching Harry with such a nasty stare that Harry was sure he was going to take a grab for him at any moment. Aunt Marge broke the silence, a low laugh escaping from her mouth.

"Is that what that useless godfather of yours told you! Murdered! HA! Your parents died in a car crash, you insolent little brat!" Marge shouted back, not even seeming to notice the shards of glass on her lap and around the table.

Harry had never felt anger like this in his life. He wanted to smash everything around him, but was distracted by Aunt Marge who had suddenly stopped speaking. Her fingers had begun to swell, looking as though she had massive blisters from her knuckles onward. But the swelling didn't stop. Her face had now also started expanding, her already tiny eyes almost completely disappearing. Her mouth had stretched so tightly that she could no longer say anything, but had instead begun to scream and groan uncontrollably under her breath. The buttons on her skirt and jacket suddenly burst off the fabric, slamming against the walls. It was like watching a balloon being blown up.

Marge had begun to float in the air, her swollen arms desperately trying to cling on to the table cloth.

"MARGE!" Uncle Vernon yelled, desperately trying to grab his sister. Aunt Petunia was screaming, also trying to make a grab for the monstrous balloon woman that was now on the ceiling. Harry stood still, the panic suddenly setting in.

He had used magic… underage _and_ outside of Hogwarts. He remembered all the times Sirius had warned him of this… and now he'd gone and done it. The ministry would be coming for him. He had to leave. They might already be on their way.

Without a backwards glance at the chaos, Harry ran upstairs to his bedroom, skipping four stairs at a time. He threw open his door and immediately began lifting clothes off his floor. He grabbed his backpack from the inside of his wardrobe and quickly began to stuff the clothes inside. He wasn't keeping track of anything at all, the only thought racing through his head was getting out of there. He grabbed Hedwig's cage, her large eyes closely watching him.

Before leaving the room, Harry grabbed the pictures on his bedside table, quickly stuffing them inside his backpack. He left the room with the bag in one hand and Hedwig in the other. The sounds of screams and crying was ringing out from the kitchen, but Harry knew he didn't have time to go and look. Now was his only chance. He ran into the living room, leaving Hedwig in the hallway, and lifted the fire iron from the fireplace. He sprinted back into the hall, and without a second thought began to hit the lock on the cupboard under the stairs. The noise was loud, but the screams from the kitchen seemed to be covering it up enough. After a few hits, the padlock fell off, leaving the door battered from the whacks. Harry rummaged in his trunk lifting out his wand and some of his books. The trunk would be too heavy, so most of his things would have to be left behind. He quickly shoved his wand and the books into his backpack, standing up to leave, when he noticed the noise.

The house was silent. Harry stopped dead, his hand on the handle of Hedwig's cage.

"BOY!" Uncle Vernon roared. The kitchen door flew open, and there stood Uncle Vernon. He was red in the face, his eyes screwed up in anger. He locked eyes with Harry, before looking at the trunk lying in the hallway with its contents spilled out everywhere and the battered in door.

Shit… This was not going to be good.

Uncle Vernon charged down the hallway, grabbing Harry by the scruff of his neck and dragging him back into the kitchen. Immediately Harry noticed the absence of Aunt Marge from the room, and his cousin who was hiding under the table looking petrified.

"BRING HER BACK! NOW!" Vernon roared.

"NO! She deserved what she got." Harry said, pulling himself out of his Uncle's grasp.

"You… I'll kill you!" Vernon screamed, advancing once again on Harry and pinning him against the kitchen counter. Harry felt his back slam against the wood, Uncle Vernon's beetroot face merely centimetres from his own.

"Vernon!" Aunt Petunia screamed.

Harry tried to push Uncle Vernon off him, determined to make a break for it out the door, but his grip seemed impossible to budge. Harry wished that he had kept hold of his wand… at least he would have been able to get away. He was already wanted for magic use, he may as well use it to his advantage now.

Everything was interrupted by three loud pops and a shrill scream from Aunt Petunia.

"Let go of him right now."

Harry felt Uncle Vernon's grip tighten on him before loosening altogether. Behind his uncle stood a familiar man, the red hair on his head as bright as Vernon's face.

"Mr Weasley…" Harry whispered.

"Hello, Harry." Mr Weasley said, watching Uncle Vernon closely.

Behind Mr Weasley stood two more wizards, both unfamiliar to Harry.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, although he knew the answer was already obvious.

"These two are going to find your sister, Mr Dursley. We'll have her memory altered and she'll be right as reign tomorrow! No harm done." Mr Weasley said, answering both Harry and Uncle Vernon's murderous stare.

"I thought you worked with misuse of muggle things?" Harry asked.

"I do, but everyone in this department is quite snowed under at the minute with… with everything that's going on in the ministry. So, they sent me." Mr Weasley explained. "Are you ok, Harry?"

Harry nodded, although he felt quite sick and exhausted. Mr Weasley looked unconvinced, but turn to the ministry wizards and began whispering to them. A few moments later, they had disappeared out the back door, leaving Harry alone with Mr Weasley and the Dursley's.

"Don't worry! We'll find your sister." Mr Weasley said brightly to Uncle Vernon.

Aunt Petunia had moved next to her husband, her face pale and terrified. She was watching Mr Weasley as if he was a murderer standing with a knife. They were both watching Harry like he was a bomb waiting to go off. Mr Weasley looked around the house, his gaze stopping on the mess in the hallway.

"I hope you weren't planning on running away." He said, turning to face Harry.

Harry looked away from his gaze, watching his shoes instead.

"Harry that would have been a very stupid thing to do." Mr Weasley said sternly. "But at least you're packed."

Harry's heart skipped a beat. Why did he need to be packed? Was he under arrest for blowing up Aunt Marge? Was he going to Azkaban? He stared up at Mr Weasley, searching for answers on his face.

Mr Weasley smiled. "You can't stay here."

"Damn right he can't!" Uncle Vernon roared from across the room. "You can take him and put him back under whatever rock he crawled out from! We don't want him here! He's nothing but a burden on our doorstep!"

Although Harry was not overly hurt by the words, Mr Weasley was a different story entirely. He walked silently over to Uncle Vernon, stopping merely inches from him and Aunt Petunia who was silently freaking out by his advancement. Uncle Vernon suddenly looked afraid, and Harry hoped that Mr Weasley would turn him into something terrible.

"See that boy?" Mr Weasley said. "Look at him. I said look at him! He is your flesh and blood. He is your only sister's _only_ child. He has not 'bothered' you for twelve years… yet as soon as he needs somewhere to stay and someone to look after him he's a burden on you? Show some compassion! The boy has lost his mother, lost his father and on top of that has now lost his godfather, his home and his sister. The least you can do, as his family, is support your nephew. You don't deserve him. Harry is twice the person you will ever be. And you should be thankful that I'm not said godfather right now… he wouldn't be so generous."

Mr Weasley crossed the room, his back to the Dursley's. Harry had never seen him so angry in all the time he had known him, but his expression softened when he reached Harry.

"Go and finish packing your things, Harry." He said.

"Where am I going?" Harry asked. The feeling of dread was filling up his insides, part of him not wanting to know the answer.

To his surprise, Mr Weasley smiled. "Dumbledore has had a discussion with Fudge. It's been arranged that you can stay with us for the remainder of the holidays before you go back to school."

"Fudge allowed that?" Harry asked, not truly believing his ears.

"Well, he's not happy about it. But Dumbledore put up a good argument, refused to take no as an answer. Although, Fudge does want a word with you in the morning about all this."

Harry nodded, but inside he felt some of that old feeling spark back to life. The hope had grown back… he was getting out of this nightmare.

"Go pack- I need a word." Mr Weasley said. Harry left the room, the kitchen door closing behind him. He had packed his stuff in five minutes and left it by the door ready to leave. He went back into the kitchen where one of the ministry wizards had returned.

"Good news, Harry! Your Aunt has been found and she's perfectly ok. They've taken her to be shrunken down and have the memory part dealt with. She'll be back later I suspect." Mr Weasley added, turning to Uncle Vernon.

Harry nodded in response, desperate to leave this kitchen and the whole house behind him. His stay here had brought nothing but misery and loneliness, and he would be more than happy to leave it all behind.

"Well now that that's all been sorted, Harry and I will be on our way. Say goodbye, Harry."

"Bye then." Harry mumbled.

The Dursley's watched him like he had just sworn at them, but Mr Weasley gave them a look.

Uncle Vernon sighed. "Bye." He grumbled.

"Goodbye." Aunt Petunia said, trying her best to hold her chin in the air. Mr Weasley nodded, and took Harry into the hallway by his shoulder.

"Got everything ok?"

"Think so. I don't want to have to come back here." Harry replied, lifting Hedwig's cage in one hand and his backpack in the other. Mr Weasley lifted the trunk.

"Can't imagine why. Although, those plugs are fascinating. Maybe you could tell me a bit about how they work?"

Harry laughed as they walked out the front door. "Sure, Mr Weasley."

"Well then, Harry. Off to The Burrow!"


	45. Chapter 45

**Author's Note:** _Hey guys! So, this is our last chapter before being back at good old Hogwarts again. I had this already written so I thought why wait and just upload it now! The next chapter should be up later this week, more than likely in the next couple of days. Thank you all so much, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Reviews are always appreciated!_

Being back at The Burrow seemed to give Harry a new lease of life. The house was the same as it had been the previous summer, with even the piles of clutter still in the same place. It felt good to be surrounded by familiar things again, especially after the summer he had just had. Harry could almost pretend that everything was the same as last year- that Sirius was just a floo away and Mara was hiding in the next room. Of course, he knew that would never again be the case, but if his summer of hell had taught him anything it was that sometimes fantasies were the only thing that kept him sane.

He had gone straight to bed on his arrival with Mr Weasley, the rest of the Weasley children already in bed for the night. Mrs Weasley had been pacing the kitchen when they arrived, and immediately pulled Harry into a tight hug when she saw him.

"Oh, Harry dear! We've been so worried about you!" she cried, crushing Harry against her chest.

"I'm fine, Mrs Weasley… honestly." Harry said, wanting to reassure her as best he could. Mrs Weasley looked completely unconvinced, but didn't question him further.

"You must be exhausted, Harry. Come on, I've made up a bed for you."

Mrs Weasley had lead him from the kitchen and up the staircase. They climbed all the way to the top, Harry's trunk floating behind them. His heart sank at the memory of his first day at Hogwarts just before he left the house. Sirius had charmed his trunk in the exact same way. It was amazing to Harry how every little thing had a specific memory in his head, and how most of them were painful to think about.

"Here we are." Mrs Weasley said, opening the door that Harry knew belonged to Ron. Straight away he heard snores coming from across the room, and he fought the urge to laugh at the mannerly ways of his best friends sleeping habits.

"Ron's definitely asleep then." Harry said. Mrs Weasley guided him over to a camp bed that she had made up for Harry. She placed his trunk at the end of the bed, turning back to face him.

"I'll leave you to get some rest, Harry dear." She said, laying a kiss on Harry's head. She walked back towards the door to leave, when suddenly she slapped the sleeping Ron over the head with the tea towel she still had clutched in her right hand.

"Ronald, will you stop that racket!" And with that, she left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Charming…" Ron mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. It took a few seconds for Ron to wake up, but his face lit up as soon as he saw Harry sitting on the camp bed.

"Harry!" he said. "You got here ok, then?"

"No, I'm a ghost." Harry said, pulling his pyjamas out of his trunk.

Ron laughed. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's great to see you, too."

Ron pushed his covers off, settling himself on the edge of his bed as Harry quickly changed out of his clothes. He set his dirty clothes on the lid of his trunk before sitting himself down on his bed again, his back leaning against the wall.

"Was it really that bad? Living with the muggles?" Ron asked.

Harry thought back over the past month and a half. "Put it this way, they make Snape seem reasonable."

"Bloody hell…" Ron said. "We tried to get you're here sooner, Harry, I swear we did. But Fudge wasn't having any of it! Dad had to get Dumbledore on him before he even considered it, and even then, Fudge put up a fight. Said something about you being safer with your Aunt and needing time away from all this for a while. I don't know, Dad reckons he just wanted you where nobody could question you."

"Amazing how Fudge suddenly seems to know what's best for me." Harry barked.

"He's a git, there's no denying it." Ron agreed. "I'm sorry I didn't reply to your letter by the way. Dad thought it would be best to not be too forward."

"It's ok." Harry said, feeling slightly guilty at having been mad at Ron for his lack of answers. "Has your dad seen Mara at all?"

Ron shook his head. "No, not since the time I already told you about. Haven't you heard anything?"

"Nothing. She doesn't write, neither does Remus." Harry replied.

"She'll be ok. It's Mara. She's as feisty as they come. Even Fred and George respect her for that." Ron said. Harry could tell Ron was trying his best to put his mind at ease, but the thoughts of where Mara was and how she was clouding over Harry's mind. He longed to hear something from her, but had given up expecting anything.

"I guess so." Harry said, although he wasn't sure if he believed it.

"Sirius thought so."

Harry looked up at his friend. Yes, Sirius had believed that Mara was a strong girl. But did Sirius's opinion really matter anymore? He wasn't here. He'd left them, allowed all of this to happen… Yet still Harry craved Sirius's perspective on everything. He still missed him desperately, but most of that hurt that had been clawing away inside of him for so long had now transformed. He was angry… and he was angry at Sirius.

"Sirius isn't here." Harry snapped, pulling back his bed covers and climbing under the sheets.

"He would still care." Ron said.

"Maybe." Harry mumbled, lying down in his bed.

"What? You seriously think he doesn't care, wherever he is." Ron asked.

"I don't know anymore, Ron." Harry said, his agitation growing. "All I know is that Sirius is not here to tell us what to do. He's in Azkaban… he's gone and it's about time we get used to it."

"Why are you angry at him? He's innocent!"

"I know he is!" Harry half yelled. "It's not about whether he killed anyone, Ron! I know fine rightly he didn't! It's about him not being here for us right now when we need him to be! So yes, I'm angry at him for that."

"He'd be here if he could. He's never let you down before." Ron said, climbing back into his own bed and lying down.

"I know…" Harry breathed. "But it's time I got used to doing things on my own."

Neither of them spoke after that. It was a while before Harry heard Ron's snores rattling the room once more. Harry felt exhausted, but his mind was too busy for sleep. He thought about everything. Was it fair to be mad at his godfather like he was? Everything that had happened with the Dursley's had made him so much more irritated about the whole thing. Sirius had protected him his whole life, and then suddenly he had been thrown in at the deep end and expected to look out for himself. How could he have had something one moment, and then had it ripped from him the next? How could he have gone from having a family, to being a burden on a doorstep. Perhaps it was it frustration at the whole thing making him think he was angry at Sirius… Harry didn't know.

Eventually, Harry felt himself give in to sleep, although he was far from settled.

Harry awoke early the next morning to the sound of a loud bang from the floor below. He sat up, looking over at Ron's bed to see him also awake and looking confused. His previous summer visits to The Burrow had taught Harry that a bang of that volume could only mean one thing.

"Fred and George." Harry said.

He and Ron rushed from the room and down the stairs. They stopped dead by the sight of smoke pouring out from the twin's bedroom. Mrs Weasley was screeching through the door, her nightgown covered with dark soot. Percy stood behind her with Ginny at his side, both looking tired and angry.

"What are you doing! Get out of that room right now!" Mrs Weasley screamed.

The door opened to reveal Fred and George Weasley standing in the doorway. They were also covered from head to toe in black soot, their faces in an identical guilty smile.

"Ah, good morning mother." Fred said.

"What are you doing in there?!" Mrs Weasley screeched.

"Well, you see… our latest batch of ton-tongue toffees didn't quite go to plan." George said.

"You think." Ron groaned.

"Yes, we do think unlike you, little Ronny." Fred said. "Oh, hi Harry. How's it going." Fred said, sending Harry a smile.

"Hi Fred, George." Harry answered.

"You can say hello to Harry after you've cleaned this damn mess up and handing over whatever it is you're making before I put a lock on this door!" Mrs Weasley snapped.

Fred and George exchanged a look. "Fine." George groaned.

"And you can lose the tone! Just wait until your father gets wind of this! Start cleaning! The rest of you, go downstairs. Breakfast is nearly ready." Mrs Weasley said, taking herself off down the stairs. Percy and Ginny followed her, the twins disappearing back into their bedroom. Harry and Ron began to walk to the kitchen, the smell of bacon and sausages making Harry's stomach growl.

"Look, Ron, about what I said last night. I didn't mean to be snappy with you. I'm just frustrated at this whole situation." Harry said.

"Forget about it. It's forgotten. Fancy playing some exploding snap after breakfast?" Ron said, smiling at Harry.

"You're on." Harry said as they entered the kitchen and took their seats.

Breakfast was the most delicious meal Harry had eaten all summer. He helped himself to platefuls of sausage, egg and bacon, his stomach never quite feeling full. When he was sure he could fit no more in, he laid down his knife and fork.

"That was wonderful, Mrs Weasley, thank you." Harry said.

"Glad you enjoyed it, Harry dear." She said, lifting the dishes from in front of him.

"Where's dad, mum?" Ginny asked from across the table.

"He got called into work early. Wild teapot in some poor muggle man's house. Spraying boiling water everywhere." Mrs Weasley replied.

Harry and Ron stood up to leave the table when Mrs Weasley stopped them.

"Harry, Fudge will be here soon."

Harry remembered the conversation last night with Mr Weasley in Privet Drive. He had completely forgotten about Fudge wanting to talk to him. He nodded in response, leaving the room with Ron to go and get dressed.

Half an hour later, Mrs Weasley called Harry down. He gave Ron a look before leaving the attic room and heading downstairs to speak with Fudge. Fudge was at the kitchen table, his orange robes clashing very much with the bright sun outside. Harry sat down opposite him, giving him the dirtiest look he could master. Mrs Weasley left the room, claiming she had house chores to attend to.

"Well, Harry. How are we today?" Fudge asked in an overly friendly way.

"Fine." Harry answered.

"I think you know why I'm here, Harry. We need to clear up what happened last night with your Aunt." Fudge said.

Harry didn't say anything. He stared at Fudge with every inch of hate he could make visible.

"Your Aunt has had her memory alternated and is back with your uncle. She doesn't even remember meeting you at all." Fudge said, ignoring Harry's glares. "It was a very stupid thing to do, Harry. But we all have our accidental magic stages in our life, especially when we're young. It's all been sorted, so no harm done."

Harry couldn't believe it… Fudge was letting him away with what had happened. This was the last thing he had expected to happen during their meeting.

"I have agreed that you can stay here until term resumes, but our old conditions still apply here. No running away, or I will assign an auror to you 24/7." Fudge said.

"Yes, sir." Harry said. He hated showing any sign of respect towards this man, but knew he had the power to send him straight back to the Dursley's… and he was not about to risk that.

"Good boy. Anything else I can help you with?"

Harry knew immediately this was a fake question to make Harry think he was on his side. He had seen Sirius use it loads of times. Fudge was not really offering to help Harry. After all, why would he? But merely wanted Harry to think he was offering him help.

"Yes. There is something." Harry said, folding his arms on the table.

Fudge seemed taken back, clearly not expecting Harry to have terms of his own. He nodded for Harry to continue.

"Arrange for Mara to be brought here." Harry stated, keeping his voice firm.

"Excuse me?" Fudge asked, the shock clear in his voice.

"You got me here, right? Get Mara here, too."

"I can't do that, Harry."

"Yes, you can. You're the Minister for Magic."

Fudge sighed. "Harry, I can't. Mr Malfoy has custody of Miss Lestrange. He is her guardian, and therefore it is his decision where Miss Lestrange is."

"But I'm here… aren't the Dursley's my guardians according to that stupid rule?" Harry demanded.

"Yes, but they practically threw you out after your little performance!" Fudge snapped. Harry could tell he was really testing the limits, but was determined to win. He had to help Mara, and the only way he could do that was by getting her away from the Malfoy's. Fudge's voice was getting louder, his forced friendly expression long gone.

"There must be something you can do!" Harry argued.

"There isn't! Mara will remain where she is. I'm sorry, Harry, it's just the way it has to be."

Harry felt red hot anger pour through him once more. His hands began to shake as the rest of his body trembled uncontrollably.

"You're not a bit sorry." Harry spat, standing up off his chair. "It doesn't have to be this way, it's just the way you bloody want it! You want to keep us apart! You could bring her here today if you wanted to!"

Fudge stood up, slamming his fists on the table. "How dare you speak to me like that, Potter!"

"What are you going to do? Send me to fucking Azkaban?" Harry screamed.

"How dare you! I am the minister for magic!"

Harry felt hands on his shoulders and before he could see who it was he was being dragged from the room. He was pushed up the stairs towards Ron's room.

"Harry, you need to calm down." Came Fred's voice from behind him.

Fred pushed him inside Ron's room where George, Ginny and Ron were waiting. They looked at Harry like he was about to explode. It was then that Harry noticed he had tears in his eyes.

"You heard?" he asked.

"How could we not, mate? Surprised the whole village didn't hear." George said. "Mum ran down as soon as she heard things get heated. Fred followed."

Harry sat down on his bed, his head spinning as he tried to make sense of what had just happened. He had just shouted at the minister for magic… _and_ swore at him. He didn't know what was going to happen to him now, but he knew without a doubt that his chances of getting Mara back had just become impossible.

The weeks passed by, and soon the return to Hogwarts was upon them. Harry had not heard a single thing from Fudge since their argument. None of the Weasley's ever mentioned it again, and instead seemed to take it upon themselves to try and cheer Harry up as best they could. He tried to forget about what at happened, but the thoughts always lingered in the back of his head. It was as if they had just become a permanent part of his general existence.

They had been to Diagon Alley and received their new school equipment for the year, as well as new robes for Ron who seemed to have grown a foot over the summer. Deep down Harry hoped that they would run into the Malfoy's like he had last year with Sirius, but there was no sign of them anywhere. They had returned home without a single sighting of the girl he missed so dearly.

The night before they were due to return to school, Mrs Weasley had arranged a dinner outside in the garden. Hermione had joined them for the last few days of the holidays, and seemed to think any mention of Sirius, Mara or Fudge was illegal. She asked Harry how he was when she arrived, but had afterwards ceased discussing anything more on the topic. She had instead joined in with the rest of the Weasley's in making sure Harry was distracted.

The evening was warm and still. The table was piled with food and deserts, which Harry thoroughly enjoyed. Mrs Weasley always seemed to be concerned that Harry was undereating, so always insisted that he take generous portions of the food. Harry chatted away to Ron and Hermione during dinner, and tried his best to ignore the ache he had for his sister. It felt like a lifetime since he had seen Mara, the only thought getting him through dinner was the fact they would be with her tomorrow when they returned to Hogwarts.

They finished dinner and were hurried off to bed by Mrs Weasley who wanted them all well rested. Harry and Ron climbed the stairs to their attic room while Hermione went with Ginny. Harry pulled off his t-shirt and jeans, throwing them into the open trunk at the bottom of his bed, before pulling on his pyjamas. He climbed into bed, and for the first time in a long time, fell asleep reasonably quickly.

The next morning was chaos as expected. Mrs Weasley woke everyone up at the crack of dawn to make sure they were ready in time. They had all trudged into the kitchen and shoved breakfast down their throats before taking off again to get ready. Mrs Weasley could be heard screeching every so often from the floors below, mainly at Fred and George, who had tried to sneak bags of their joke sweets into their trunk to take to school with them. Harry and Ron packed the remained of their stuff and started dragging their trunks downstairs to the kitchen. After one trip, they went back up to collect Hedwig and Ron's rat, Scabbers. Harry offered to carry Scabbers down for Ron so he could carry a large pile of his new books that he forgot to pack. But as soon as Harry lifted the cage, Scabber's locked his teeth onto Harry's fingers, cutting him deeply.

"OW!" Harry shouted, dropping the cage. "I don't know what it is, but that rat really doesn't like me."

Ron simply laughed, lifting the cage and giving Harry the books instead to carry. They made their way back downstairs to the kitchen, where most of the trunks were waiting, except for Fred and George, who had been mysteriously quiet for the last hour.

"Probably found a way to smuggle those sweets in after all." Ron said to Harry and Hermione.

"Do they work?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged. "Sometimes… it's more the aftermath that always goes wrong. You should have seen half the stuff that went wrong when they tested them at the start of the summer. It was hilarious. Mum wasn't happy."

Hermione sighed as she put her new cat into a carrier pen.

"I still hate him." Ron said.

Ron had shown a serious dislike for Hermione's new cat from the moment she bought him in Diagon Alley. Crookshanks the cat had scrabbed Ron and tried to eat Scabbers within the first five minutes of being brought home. Ever since, Ron had made sure that he remined Hermione of his hatred for her cat every five minutes.

"Post!" Percy called as Errol the owl flew in through the kitchen window.

"Never mind that! We're going to be late!" Mrs Weasley shouted. "Ginny! Hurry up, we don't have time!"

Percy had started flicking through the letters before setting them down on the kitchen table. He then unrolled that mornings copy of the Daily Prophet, and immediately his face turned pale.

"Percy?" Hermione asked.

"MUM!" Percy called. The sound of hurrying footsteps echoed through the house as Mrs Weasley appeared in the kitchen.

"What?" she said, running over to Percy. He showed her the paper, and straight away her face paled too. Her eyes darted to Harry, her expression unreadable to him. She took the paper off Percy and crossed the room to where Harry was standing. She handed him the paper without saying a word.

Harry looked down at the front page. Sirius was staring back at him.

His heart sunk into his stomach as he read the headline above the picture.

 _Sirius Black Escaped from Azkaban_


	46. Chapter 46

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! So finally back to Hogwarts (yay). I really enjoyed writing this chapter, mainly because Harry and Mara are back and I love writing scenes with just the two of them and their close sibling bond. Remember to let me know if Marry is a ship you want to see, or if you like them as they are. Do tell me! Thanks so much for all the support, and I'll see you all next time. Enjoy!

 _The ground felt soft below his feet as he trudged on. The feeling of grass rather than stone made a difference. The air around him seemed warmer, more calming and comforting than the stuffy chill he had grown so used to. The sky above him was a brilliant blue- something he had not seen in nearly two months. The clouds rolled by softly in the summer breeze that was blowing his fur. He wanted to take a moment to just stop… appreciate what it was to be free again. But it wasn't an option._

 _They needed him, and he would not stop until he was by their side once more. He didn't know what date it was, but guessed it to be late summer. Maybe it was September already? They'd be back at Hogwarts. It wouldn't be easy getting to them there, but he had to try. He could not stop thinking about the boy with the scruffy hair and the girl with the dark eyes. It had been two months since he had seen them both… but already it felt like a lifetime._

 _Going east seemed like a promising idea. He walked on, his paws moving as fast as they could on no food and little sleep. It felt good to be Padfoot again. He had missed it while he was trapped in there. Being Sirius all the time had made him feel a prisoner in himself more than anything. But he hadn't dared change. He didn't risk anyone seeing that he was an Animagus. He needed some sort of weapon in there, and it seemed like being secretive worked perfectly._

 _He stopped by a stream to get some water. Even as a dog his throat was dry, desperate to be quenched. He took large mouthfuls, the water feeling smooth and cool in his mouth. Once he had finished, he stuck his head in. It was a warm day, the sun beating down on him intensely with every step. The heat felt good to him. It reminded him that he could feel things other than the cold that had suffocated him in Azkaban._

 _He walked on, the small stop seeming to give him more determination to carry on. Hogwarts… Harry… Mara… it was all he could think about. He wondered if they'd be happy to see him after so long. Maybe they believed the stories… what if they hated him. No, Remus would have told them it was lies. He could always count on Remus._

 _He had entered a forest, different from the ones he knew. The forest at Hogwarts was thick with trees and was always dark… but this one was light. The sky shined down right to the forest floor. The leaves and twigs crunched under Sirius's feet as he padded on, feeling a lot more secure now he was hidden in the trees._

 _"_ _Maisie give it back!"_

 _Sirius stopped dead. He listened, and there it was. The sound of footsteps running through the forest. He didn't hesitate. He crawled under a nearby bush of some sort, keeping his head low and being sure that even his tail was out of sight. He peered under the bush._

 _There was a boy, looking no older than ten. He was looking around, scanning the trees above him. His blonde hair shone in the sunlight, his blue eyes sparkling like crystal water. He was dressed rather scruffy, his clothes covered in holes and tears. But he did not seem to notice, or perhaps… he simply didn't mind._

 _"_ _Maisie!" the boy called again. He lifted his hand to move his untidy hair out of his eyes. Sirius felt his heart pang as he stayed hidden. This boy, in a way, reminded him of his godson._

 _It was then that a soft laugh attracted Sirius attention. The boy looked up, Sirius's gaze following his. The boy began to laugh as he noticed the girl perched in the tree. She looked to be no older than eight, yet she swung her legs from the branch as if falling wouldn't be so bad for her. Her hair was a deep red colour, catching the light of the sun so splendidly that it appeared she was glowing. Her small face was watching the boy, her mouth in a smile. Her eyes appeared to be dark from what Sirius could see._

 _"_ _Come down!" the boy called._

 _"_ _Come up." the girl answered._

 _"_ _You know I can't!"_

 _To Sirius's horror, the girl stood up on the branch, fear completely absent from her face. She leapt from the tree. Sirius prepared himself, ready to run out and catch her. But he didn't need to. She floated through the air, landing gracefully beside the boy. The boy did not look overly surprised by this, so Sirius knew it was a regular thing for her to do._

 _Of course, it was obvious she was a witch. Although she seemed to have a lot of control over her magic for being so young. Sirius remembered Harry's accidental magic stages. He had floated to the ceiling, flew off the top stair banister and made his hair grow if Sirius's ever tried to get it cut. It had entertained Sirius greatly, while it worried the hell out of Remus._

 _The two children ran off, allowing Sirius to exit his hiding place and take off in the other direction. He began to run a little, creating distance between himself and the two children. He exited the forest a few moments later, heading to what he was sure was the east._

Harry sat in the all too familiar chair in Dumbledore's office, Mrs Weasley in the chair next to him. The sky outside had turned amber, the bright sun disappearing behind the clouds and beyond the horizon. He had been here all day now, not that there had been much to do. Dumbledore had been busy at the ministry for a while, and then had gone to speak with Snape. He had returned late afternoon to his office, where he had spoken with Mrs Weasley before brining Harry in. Dumbledore was in his usual seat, his blue eyes watching Harry so intensely he was making him feel ill. Mrs Weasley had brought him to Dumbledore by the floo network the minute they read the paper headline. Hermione and Ron were waiting outside the office, both of them just as shocked as Harry.

"So, it's true?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Yes, Molly, it is true." Dumbledore answered. The headmaster had not overly changed during the summer. Harry used to wonder where Dumbledore even went during the holidays. Did he stay there? Did he have a muggle house somewhere?

"But… how? He escaped from _Azkaban_ …?"

"I know. I had the same thoughts when I heard. He is the first." Dumbledore said. If Harry didn't know any better, Dumbledore seemed to be almost _impressed_ with Sirius's escape.

"So… are they looking for him?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Half of the ministry and half of the dementors are out as we speak. They're afraid. If one prisoner can escape then there is a possibility that others can." Dumbledore explained.

"Where will he go?" Mrs Weasley said.

"Oh, I think there will be only one thing on Sirius's mind."

Harry felt Mrs Weasley's and Dumbledore's gaze piercing him. He looked up at them both, trying to show he wasn't scared. But in truth, he was terrified. What if Sirius was caught? What if he received the dementors kiss? What would happen to him then? Part of him almost wished that Sirius was still in Azkaban… although the other part of him was optimistic. Sirius had escaped. He would come and find him.

"Harry, I must ask something of you." Dumbledore said, his face calm and kind.

"Yes, Professor?" Harry replied.

"Please promise me that you will not go looking for Sirius."

"Ok." Harry said, avoiding making eye contact.

"Harry… I need you to promise. I need you to say it." Dumbledore said.

Harry looked from the headmaster to Mrs Weasley, and immediately knew he could not make a promise he wouldn't keep. He wanted to go and look for him, to have him back in his life again. He knew it was reckless- not to mention dangerous- but Sirius would do it for him. He thought of all the times Sirius threw himself into danger just to protect Harry and Mara. And all he could do now, when his godfather needed his help, was sit and do nothing.

"I can't promise…" Harry whispered.

"It will be too dangerous. You could get hurt." Mrs Weasley half shrieked.

"Sirius always looked out for us when we needed help, no matter how dangerous the situation was." Harry argued.

"That's because it is Sirius's job to look out for you. He's the adult. You're a child, Harry. Sirius wouldn't want you putting yourself in danger, least of all for his sake." Dumbledore said.

"Since when did any of you care about what Sirius would have wanted?! He wouldn't have been happy with Mara and me being shipped away to different homes. You lot didn't care then." Harry felt his temper rising. He needed to get out of this office. He wanted to run, to run from everything.

"None of that could have been helped, Harry. Separating you and Mara was the last thing anyone wanted to do, especially after Riddle. I know it's a demanding situation, but we need to try and make the best of it." Dumbledore said.

Harry snorted. How could they make the best of it? He'd spent two months locked away with his Mother's sister, a virtual stranger to him. Mara had spent two months as a prisoner with Lucius Malfoy… and nobody had helped. Nobody had listened to their opinion, or considered what they had wanted. But now, they were defending what had happened… pretending to know what Sirius would have wanted. Only Harry knew the answer to that- Sirius wanted to be here with them, keeping them safe just as he had always done.

"If it makes you feel any better… the Hogwarts Express has just arrived. I'm sure Mara could use a chat." Dumbledore said, gazing out his office window.

Harry didn't know why, but he felt the anger growing inside him once more. He couldn't take it. He had to go. He looked up at the old man, staring him straight in the face.

"You think you know what's best. Well, you haven't got a clue." And with that, he stood up and ran from the office. Mrs Weasley called for him to come back, but he didn't turn around. He ignored cries from Ron and Hermione as he raced down the staircase, throwing himself down the corridors. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, through the hallways and away from it all. With every step, he felt himself get lighter, as if the chains weren't holding him down any longer.

In the distance, he heard the low rumble from the entrance hall. Crowds of students had appeared, all queuing for the feast. The thought of food made Harry's stomach swirl as he ran down the stairs. He sprinted through the crowd, pushing and shoving anyone who got in his way. He kept his head down, barely looking where he was even going. He heard whispers in his ears, people beginning to question why Harry Potter was running _away_ from the school in his muggle clothes. The whispers did not hold Harry back as he charged on, the only thought gripping his mind was getting out of there.

At last he broke from the crowd and into the cool evening. The air immediately brought him a sense of relief as his feet continued to carry him further and further away. He knew he had always been taught that running away was never the answer. Sirius would be disappointed in him, he knew that. But he couldn't do it anymore… he couldn't do it on his own.

He ran through the grounds, making a break for the forbidden forest. He passed Hagrid's hut, wondering if Hagrid was even in there. If he was he would surely stop him from going into the forest at night, but he passed by without a hitch. Nobody, for once, stopped him. He broke through the gap in the trees, a branch immediately scraping the side of his face. He still didn't stop. He knew if he stopped, the thoughts would come back again… that trapped feeling would suffocate him once more. He kept running, ignoring the warm trickle that was running down his cheek and onto his shirt. He didn't know how long he ran for, but it was only when he felt a world away did he stop. He sat down on a tree stub, holding his head in his hands. He gasped for air as he sat in the dark forest, although whether it was the running or his mind remained a mystery, even to himself.

He wondered if Dumbledore would have teachers out looking for him by now, or would they still go to the feast. Perhaps they wouldn't even bother trying to find him. Maybe, with any luck, he could stay here until the feeling stopped. They'd find him, and drag him back where he would have to act like he didn't care about it all. But he did. He cared so much that it hurt.

"Sometimes, you just have to run."

Harry swirled his head around so quickly that his vision went fuzzy. He knew that voice so well, and even in the gloomy twilight he could make out her shape. At first, he expected to turn and see nothing, that his mind would be playing tricks on him. But there she was.

" _Lumos_." She whispered. The wand in her hand began to glow, lighting the forest so Harry could see her properly.

Harry stood up. She had grown a little bit, but remained small for her age. Her dark hair fell in its usual long curls, that now reached her waist. Her face was pale, and her cheekbones appeared to be more shrunken in that what Harry remembered. Her dark eyes watched him closely as they watched one another, the purple circles underneath prominent. Harry's gaze drifted to her lip, which was swollen on one side and slightly bruised. But it was her.

"Hey, stranger." Harry whispered.

She gave him a weak smile, and the moment seemed to freeze. He pulled her into a hug, lifting her off her feet slightly as he pulled her close.

"I missed you." She said.

"I missed you, too." Harry said, setting her back down. "How'd you know where I was?"

"I saw you running in the entrance hall." Mara answered. "Where were you?"

"With Dumbledore." Harry said, sitting back down. "Mrs Weasley brought me here as soon as… well as soon as we saw."

Mara sat down beside him. "He's the first ever to escape."

"I know. That's what Dumbledore said. When did you see?" Harry asked.

"This morning." Mara sighed. "Aunt Narcissa lets me read the paper after she's done with it if Lucius isn't there. He's away at the minute."

Harry quirked an eyebrow at her. "Aunt Narcissa?"

"They made me call them that." She said.

"Right. Because Lucius Malfoy is not a man you disagree with." Harry said, looking at her closely.

"Says who?" Mara said, her eyes shifting uncomfortably.

"Says your lip." Harry pointed out. Mara bowed her head. "He did that, didn't he?"

She nodded. "Last week."

"Bastard." Harry growled.

They said nothing for a while, the silence filled with both their thoughts.

"What if the dementors catch him?" Mara said after a while. "What if he's killed? It's one thing to be without him, but what happens if he's gone?"

Harry put his arm around her. "I know. I thought that, too."

"What are we going to do, Harry?" Mara said.

"Stick together." Harry said. "Just like we promised."

Harry felt Mara nod against him. "So, you ended up with the Weasley's?" she asked.

"Yeah, for the last two weeks. Kinda got kicked out of my Aunt's house for accidently blowing up my Uncle's sister. No choice, really. Then I tried to get Fudge to let you come stay with us, too. But he wouldn't let you, so I swore at him." Harry explained.

Mara sat up straight. "You swore at the minister of magic?!"

Harry nodded.

"I'm sure that didn't go down well." Mara said.

"Not even remotely."

The sky above them had now completely blackened, the only light source coming from the tip of Mara's wand.

"We should go back. They'll be worried." Mara said after a while, the silence and each other's company being enough to comfort them.

"Good." Harry said. He felt Mara's gaze pierce through him, and he deliberately avoided looking back at her, pretending to be intrigued by the tree stump they were sitting on.

"Dumbledore is not the enemy in all this, Harry."

"I didn't say he was."

"You didn't need to. I know you, Harry Potter. You're angry at them."

Harry sighed, finally giving in and looking round at her.

"I was mad at Fudge at the beginning. He split us up, took Sirius away for something we know he didn't do. Then I was angry at Remus for not defending us. He didn't even fight for us that day in Grimmauld Place. I don't know, I guess part of me wanted to blame Remus for us being sent back. Then, as time passed, I grew angry at Sirius for leaving us. He's never let us down… but he did. He wasn't there. And I know that's selfish, and that there was nothing Sirius could even do. But then today, Dumbledore started acting like he knows all the answers, as if he knows how Sirius would want things. But he doesn't. And now I'm just angry all the damn time." Harry said.

"You've a right to be angry, Harry. What's happened the past few months hasn't been easy for anyone. I was angry too, eventually so much that I was just pissed off with everybody. But what matters now is looking out for each other. I don't want to speak for Sirius, but he would want us to keep our heads down and keep ourselves safe. And that's what we're going to do. We have to play by the rules for now… just until everything is sorted out." Mara said.

"Sirius being wanted isn't just going to sort itself out, Mara."

"No, obviously not. But Sirius knows what he's doing. We must trust that he can look out for himself wherever he is, while we must look out for each other here. If living with the Malfoy's taught me anything, it's that I never want to be alone like that again. We're still a family, Harry." Mara said.

"You're right. Everything's just such a mess." Harry groaned.

"We should be used to that by now. How many times have people tried to kill us now?" Mara asked.

"Are we including the giant snake?" Harry joked.

Mara laughed. "We always pull through." she grabbed Harry's hand as they stood up, squeezing it to give him some reassurance.

"Ok, we really should go." Mara said, and they set off back through the woods. They walked side by side, the only sound the leaves crunching below their feet.

"I wonder where he is." Harry said.

"God knows." Mara replied.

"Harry! Mara!"

The shouts rung out through the night. Harry and Mara stopped dead, wondering where the shouts had come from. They looked at each other, both of them wondering the same thing, before walking on.

"Harry! Mara!"

This time the shouts were met with a figure running towards them. Before Harry could see who it was he felt himself being lifted into a hug. The smell of the figure was familiar at once, and Harry hugged him back.

"Remus." Harry said as Remus set him down. Remus turned to Mara, picking her up also.

"I have been worried sick! Half the school has been looking for you two!" Remus said, putting Mara down on her feet.

"We're sorry. We just needed some time." Mara said.

"I understand." Remus said, guiding them back through the forest towards the castle.

"So, did you come to look for us?" Harry asked.

"Did Dumbledore not tell you?" Remus said, pulling a branch out of the way.

"Thanks. One of those got me earlier." Harry said, ducking under. "But tell us what?"

"Well after everything with Lockhart last year, the school needed a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher… and Dumbledore has given me the job." Remus explained.

"What! How- but how did Fudge let him?" Harry stammered.

"Fudge doesn't get to decide who Dumbledore hires, only the headmaster can do that." Remus said.

"So… you're staying?" Mara asked.

"Yes. Gives me the chance to keep an eye on you both." Remus said.

They exited the trees through the same gap Harry had ran through earlier that night. Dumbledore was standing next to Hagrid's cabin, Snape and McGonagall by his side.

"Remus, there you are. Harry, Mara, are you ok?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, Professor." Mara said while Harry nodded.

McGonagall had crossed to Harry, and was examining the cut on his cheek.

"Doesn't look too bad. I think you'll be fine, Potter. What happened?" she asked.

"I got hit by a branch." Harry answered, feeling slightly stupid.

"And what about you, Miss Lestrange? Did you fall over and hit your lip?" McGonagall asked, turning her attention to Mara.

"Um… yes. I fell over a tree root." Mara said quickly.

"Very well." McGonagall said.

"Severus, could you please locate Hagrid and tell him the children have been found. I believe he is still out searching." Dumbledore asked.

Snape nodded and disappeared through the dark trees, not even glancing once at Harry or Mara as he passed.

"Professor?" Harry said, approaching Dumbledore.

"Yes, Harry?" Dumbledore answered.

"We promise." Harry said, Mara appearing at his side. "We promise we won't go looking for Sirius."


	47. Chapter 47

Hey guys!

Sorry if you got excited thinking this was the next chapter but sadly no! I wanted to let you guys know that I have created a tumblr account completely for this story. It will allow me to let you know about uploads and if they're late up or when I intend to update the story.

Also, I have pictures of what the characters look like in my mind, especially the ones who aren't in the original books. I also want to do outfit inspiration, setting research, quotes etc. Also, I will be doing 'one shots' on the account to keep you entertained until my next upload. If you're unfamiliar with a one shot, it's where you can message me on tumblr and give me a scenario you want to read about and I will do my best! For example, I had a request for Sirius stalking Mara on a date. So if you have any ideas, be sure to send me a message!

The tumblr is: dogwerewolfme (all one word, all lower case).

Again, sorry if you thought this was a chapter update! Good news is I have a chapter to go up tomorrow night, so keep a look out!

A big thank you to all of you for your continued support with this story. Your lovely reviews mean the world to me and I appreciate every word!

See you guys tomorrow!


	48. Chapter 48

**Author's Note** : _Hey guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded in so long! But here's a new chapter, nonetheless. I hope you enjoy it! I loved writing 'angry harry' as I love seeing different sides to characters. I'll try and upload again by the end of the week! Enjoy, and remember to tell me what you think!_

They kept their promise, even though it pained them to. Sirius's face took up the entire front page almost every day for the first month of term. The school was bustling with the latest updates on Sirius Black, which made it even harder for Harry to concentrate on anything other than his godfather. Every time he tried to get away from the whispers or zone out around large groups of people, it wasn't long before he was dragged back down to reality. Hogwarts seemed so much emptier without Sirius there to comfort him when he needed it, but he had accepted his situation as best he could.

Harry and Mara had returned to their dorms in the Slytherin common room. Sirius's old quarters had now been given to Professor Binns, who had returned as the temporary History of Magic teacher until Dumbledore found someone suitable for the job. It was strange, being back in their dormitories after so long. They had not set foot in their common room since their first years, and were immediately seen as outsiders. They spent most of their evenings in the corner of the room, trying their best not to draw any attention to themselves. The other Slytherins had developed a strong dislike for Harry and Mara, and lived for shouting insults at them every time they entered the room. Malfoy, in particular, had grown very fond of picking a fight with Harry.

"I don't see his problem." Harry said one night. They were sitting in their usual spot, Malfoy and his crew watching them and sniggering from across the room.

"They're just being gits." Mara said, not even looking up from her Potions homework.

"Massive gits." Harry said as Malfoy's laugh echoed around the room even louder than before.

"Just ignore them. You still have Defence homework to do." Mara said, sighing.

Harry had to admit, he had no idea that Remus knew so much about defensive magic. He was a great teacher, and everyone loved his lessons. He was always upbeat and positive, even on the days he looked a wreck. Sometimes he held Harry and Mara back after class to see how they were, or came and found them on weekends or after dinner. It felt good knowing that at least someone in Hogwarts was looking out for them again, even though the reality of Sirius being the most wanted convict still rattling their brains.

Harry pulled out his fresh parchment and began his homework. The laughter continued across the room, but Harry made sure he never so much as looked their way. He worked on quietly, stopping every now and then to check the text book.

"Copying straight from the textbook are we, Potter?"

Malfoy had crossed the room, Crabbe and Goyle behind him. Mara looked up from her work and frowned. Harry gave Malfoy a look, raising an eyebrow at him.

"It's called researching. You should try it." Harry spat back.

Malfoy snorted. "It's not like its proper information. That Lupin is a useless teacher."

"He's a great teacher." Harry said.

Malfoy laughed. "Yeah, sure he is."

"If you only came over here to be a prime prat, then please go away." Harry growled, keeping his eyes on his homework.

"Actually, I came over to talk to my cousin." Malfoy said, his gaze shifting to Mara. She had gone back to her homework, trying her best to ignore them from what Harry could tell. He felt the agitation prickling inside him. Why hadn't Mara defended Remus? Was she about to sit here and allow her uncle's best friend to been slandered?

Mara stopped writing and looked up, her face frowning at Malfoy.

"I'm busy right now, Draco." She said.

"Won't take a second." Malfoy said.

Mara sighed. She didn't even look at Harry as she stood and crossed the room with Draco by her side. They stood in the corner, whispering to each other. Harry tried to read Mara's expression, but couldn't quite make it out from the distance. She returned to the table a few moments later, and immediately restarted her homework. Malfoy had retreated to his group, his back now turned to Mara and Harry.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

Mara shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Nothing. Just telling me about his mother." Mara answered.

"His mother? Why would he do that?" Harry questioned.

"She was ill before we left. He was just letting me know she was ok."

Harry watched as she scribbled hastily on the parchment, knowing straight away that he did not believe her for a second. She was lying, he could sense it. But why? What was so bad that she couldn't even tell him about it?

"Why didn't you defend Remus to Malfoy?" Harry said, tapping his quill in his ink pot repeatedly.

"Draco is just trying to wind you up, Harry. Just ignore him." Mara answered.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "So, you'll tell me to ignore his stupid comments, rather than just telling him to shut his mouth."

"What are you trying to suggest here? That I'm on Draco's side?" Mara said, her voice rising as she stared Harry down. Harry slumped back in his chair, his chin resting on his chest.

"Well you are _his_ family. His _proper_ family." He mumbled. He felt the words leave his mouth before he could even stop himself- and was instantly met with the feeling of regret. Mara's face crumbled, her eyes dulling as the sparkle disappeared. She bowed her head, refusing to meet Harry's gaze. He wanted to apologise to her, but he couldn't find the words in his head.

" _You're_ my family." Mara whispered. She stood up, packing away her books and inkpots in a hurry. She shoved everything into her bag before slinging it over her shoulder. She didn't even look Harry's way as she marched across the common room and out the door into the chilly hallway. Harry stayed where he was.

"What did you do, moron?"

Malfoy had turned to watch the commotion, his eyes squinted at Harry dangerously.

"Keep out." Harry grunted, standing and packing his things away. Malfoy stormed over, his presence looming right next to Harry.

"What'd you upset her for?" Malfoy spat at him.

"Funny," Harry laughed mockingly, "Could have sworn I told you to mind your own business. Or are you incapable of understanding basic sentences?"

Harry swooped away from the table before Malfoy could say another word. He took himself off through the door, following where Mara had gone. He walked up the corridor of the dungeons, his footsteps echoing on the floor. He felt terrible for what he had said to Mara. He hadn't really meant it- he was just angry at everything nowadays. The anger inside of him had become an almost constant feeling that he seemed unable to shift.

The castle was empty as Harry entered the entrance hall from the dungeons, the long corridors echoing in the nothingness. He stopped to think where Mara might have gone, but his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden grasp on his shoulder.

"What are you doing, Harry?"

Harry spun around, the unpleasant feeling of surprise lurking from his throat to his stomach. Remus stared back at him, his expression friendly but stern. He looked just as exhausted as usual, his eyes surrounded by the dark bags that Harry swore must have been engraved into his face.

"You scared me." Harry said.

Remus chuckled slightly. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to startle you, Harry, I just wanted to know where you were going."

Harry looked down at his shoes, not really wanting to explain to Remus what had happened with Mara.

"Wait… were you following me?" Harry asked.

Remus looked uncomfortable, but nodded anyway.

"Yes. I'm just worried about you. We all are." Remus said, putting both his hands on Harry's shoulders.

Harry pulled away. "What do you think? That I'm going to go running after Sirius? I would have done it by now. I promised I wouldn't and I meant it. Why can't you all just trust me."

"Because you are so much like Sirius, Harry." Remus said, his face almost desperate. "You just don't see it. He used to always be the one to go after trouble- usually with your dad, of course. Sirius wouldn't just wait here for something to happen… and I know deep down that you want to be out there looking for him. But it's too dangerous. The number of people after him, including the dementors… what if you got hurt? Sirius has a habit of running into things before he realises what he's doing… just like you. We do trust you, Harry. We just want to look out for you."

"I don't need you all looking out for me! I'm fine!" Harry said, turning and storming up the staircase. He heard the echo of footsteps following him, and the frustration bubbled inside him like an active volcano.

"Remus, seriously. Just leave me alone!" Harry called without turning around.

"Not until we talk about this!" Remus answered, his footsteps right behind Harry. Harry stopped, angrily turning around to face Remus.

"What else is there to talk about?!" Harry half shouted. "Sirius isn't here! Mara hates me! You seem to think I'm planning a rampage, and Dumbledore is having me followed!"

"Dumbledore cares about you- about both of you. It's not just you. Mara's being watched too. We want you both to just try and settle back down." Remus said.

"Then leave us alone." Harry said.

"Stop shutting everyone out, Harry. You think you must cope with all this on your own, but you don't. You think no one else knows what it's like to see Sirius's face plastered over the front page every morning when you wake up? Or to not be able to talk to him about anything? There is one other person who knows exactly how you feel right now, and you're pushing her away." Remus replied. Harry could hear the emotion and sincerity in his voice as he spoke, and for the first time since the summer, he didn't feel the anger burning.

"I just don't know what to do." Harry mumbled.

"You and Mara need to stick together. I saw her leaving the common room a bit before you, so I'm guessing you had a fight?"

"Kind of. She was over talking to Malfoy and she lied to me when I asked her what it was about. She I said that Malfoy was her real family." Harry explained.

"She's in the astronomy tower." Remus said. "Tracking charm." He added when he saw Harry's questioning expression.

Harry nodded, feeling guilty about how he had been treating everyone lately. He looked up at Remus, who was smiling down at him. He felt almost comforted by it, the memories of a simpler time flooding into his mind.

"Look Harry." Remus said gently. "I know it's rough, hearing all those lies about Sirius and what he's supposedly done. But you just have to try your best and ignore what you hear. We know that Sirius would never kill anyone, and he certainly didn't betray your parents."

Harry felt his stomach swirl as his felt light. Remus's face stayed in focus, but the corridor around them seemed to be spinning. Harry could feel the deadly butterflies clawing at his stomach- a feeling he never wanted to experience again.

"Wha- what do you mean?" Harry stuttered. Remus's faced paled as he watched Harry, his eyes wide.

"You didn't know… But it was in the papers…" Remus whispered.

"I never read the bloody papers. The headline was enough… What do you mean betraying my parents?" Harry said, his voice cracking.

Remus looked grave, but opened his mouth to speak. "Sirius was also arrested for the conspiracy of your parent's murder. The ministry believe that Sirius betrayed them, and told Voldemort where they were hiding. They think it was a plot to get… to get you."

Harry felt his legs turn to jelly. It couldn't be true- no Sirius wouldn't do that. He would never have sold his friends to Voldemort… but they had proof… proof of his guilt.

Harry dropped the bag from off his shoulders and ran. He didn't know what else to do. He wanted the thoughts out of his head, but Remus's voice echoed in every corner. Had all those times with Sirius been nothing more than redemption? Had he raised Harry because of the guilt he felt for causing his orphan status in the first place? Harry didn't want to believe any of it… but somehow, he couldn't shake the horrible feeling that what he had been told was the truth.

He ran up the steps of the astronomy tower two at a time, his breathing long since forgotten about. He barged through the door at the top of the staircase, the tears rolling down his cheeks. He couldn't breathe, the air just wouldn't go into his lungs. He bent over, his hands on his knees, desperately trying to regain some control. But he couldn't.

"In and out… that's it."

Harry felt a hand on his back. His looked round, familiar dark eyes immediately meeting his. He did as she said. He stood up straight again, the starry sky coming into view.

"Did you know?" Harry panted. "Did you know about Sirius being arrested for betraying my parents?"

Silence tore the room apart for a long time, before being interrupted by her small voice.

"Yes. I read it in the paper." Mara said, sitting down on the step across from Harry, the night sky behind her like a sort of unreadable book.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked, trying his best to keep his voice stern.

"I assumed you knew. You said you'd seen the papers." Mara answered.

"Yeah _, seen_ them. Not _read_ them." Harry growled.

"How was I meant to know that." Mara said, the hurt apparent in his voice. "I wouldn't have kept it from you if I knew you didn't know about it, Harry."

Harry didn't know why, but he believed her as she spoke. He crossed the room, sitting down next to her as she grabbed his hand. Her hands were like ice, sending shivers down Harry's spine from the first touch.

"You don't believe he did it, do you?" Mara asked.

Harry didn't say anything, but his silence seemed to be enough of an answer for Mara to interpret.

"Harry, Sirius loved your mum and dad. He would never have done anything like that! The ministry has it wrong! He didn't do any of the things they're accusing him of. They just want someone to blame. You know Sirius better than anyone… do you honestly think he is even capable of that?" Mara said, her hand holding onto Harry's tightly.

Harry looked at her. He didn't know what was real in his life anymore… but he was certain that he would always know that Mara was real, and she would always be there for him.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier." Harry mumbled, squeezing her hand to show his appreciation.

"Consider it forgotten." Mara said. "Let's go. It's freezing up here."

They stood up. The journey back to the common room seemed to last forever, but Harry was enjoying the silence and Mara's company. He still didn't know how to feel about Sirius, or what to believe and not to believe, but all he wanted to do at that moment was crawl into bed and sleep. They were crossing the entrance hall when Remus came into view, Dumbledore at his side.

"Is everything ok?" Dumbledore asked. His blue eyes pierced through Harry as they stopped in front of him, but Harry quickly turned his head to avoid his glance. Instead, he nodded hastily.

"It's fine, Professor. We're just tired." Mara said. Harry felt grateful to her for speaking, as he was in no mood to have friendly conversations, even if it was with the headmaster.

"I understand." Dumbledore nodded. "If it's possible, I'd like a word with you both at some point tomorrow. Shall we say one o'clock in my office?"

"Yes, sir." Mara said.

"Harry?"

Harry turned to look at Dumbledore, and straight away felt uncomfortable.

"Is that ok?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." Harry said, with much reluctance.

Dumbledore smiled. "Off to bed, then. Remus, could you take them?"

"Certainly, Albus."

Harry and Mara followed Remus through the door and down to the dungeons. It was colder down there then the rest of the castle, but the only thought on Harry's mind was getting to bed. They walked along in silence, stopping just outside the Slytherin common room entrance.

"Come and talk to me about anything that's bothering you, ok? No more secrets." Remus said.

"Clearly secrets have a way of always coming out." Harry said.

"That's true. Are you sure you'll be ok, Harry? If you need to come and spend the night with me then we can arrange it." Remus offered, his hand once again resting on Harry's shoulder.

Harry, who could think of nothing worse at that moment than having to spend the night being watched like an unexploded bomb, quickly shook his head.

"I'm fine. I just need sleep." Harry insisted.

Remus looked unconvinced, but didn't argue any further. He nodded, giving both of them a soft smile.

"Ok… well goodnight, then."

Remus took off up the corridor back towards the entrance hall, leaving Harry and Mara in the hallway. The Slytherin common room was practically empty when they entered, with only a fifth-year girl in the corner with her head in a textbook and Malfoy's friend, Crabbe, who had fallen asleep on the couch and was snoring loudly.

Harry turned to Mara as they approached the entrance to the dormitories.

"I'll see you in the morning." Harry said.

"Harry…" Mara said, stopping him as he went to walk away. "You will be ok, won't you?"

"I'll be fine." Harry said, resting his hand on her shoulder for a brief second. She smiled weakly at him, before disappearing through the entrance to the girl's dormitory. Harry stared after her for a minute before heading to bed himself. Everyone was in his dormitory besides Crabbe, with most of them asleep. To Harry's annoyance, Malfoy was sitting up on his bed with a Quidditch book in his hand. His head snapped up as Harry entered the room, and it wasn't long before his face was scowling.

"Upset my cousin any more then, Potter?"

Harry grabbed his pyjamas from his trunk, shutting the bathroom door behind him. He really should have had a shower, but he was so exhausted he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He pulled his old t-shirt over his head, pulled on his bottoms and headed back to his bed. He dumped his uniform in his trunk at the bottom of his bed, and climbed beneath the sheets.

Malfoy had set the book on his bedside table, and was now lying down on his bed.

"Do me a favour, scar head, and try not to whine in your sleep." He said so that Harry could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

Harry lay down, his gaze landing on the photograph on his table. Sirius watched him in one picture, smiling as younger Harry laughed on his shoulders. Beside it, the photograph of James and Lily Potter with their baby son loomed in the darkness. Could he really have betrayed them? Was it at all possible? Harry didn't know. He lay in the darkness for what felt like a decade, his whole mind clouded with the unwanted thoughts of Sirius Black and his parents.


	49. Chapter 49

**Author's Note:** _Hey guys! So boggarts, dementors and Snape being nice (kinda), it's all happening in this chapter! Thanks again for all the support with this story, I'm genuinely loving writing it for you! Leave me reviews or suggestions, and let me know what you think! Enjoy the chapter! New chapter should be uploaded on Sunday all being well_!

Putting things to the back of his mind had become the new normal for Harry over the next couple of weeks. He found that ignoring everything just made him worse when it all finally became too much, so had dedicated specific times every day to think things over rationally in his head. This was usually when he was in Potions, Transfiguration or on a lunch break. He found himself so caught up in his thoughts during these times that he was now falling behind in most of his classes. He tried his best to settle back down to school life like Remus had said, but he just couldn't do it.

Ever since he had discovered the truth behind Sirius's arrest, his mind was constantly clouded over by the unwanted thoughts. He could sometimes push them out, but no matter what he was doing the thoughts were almost always in the back of his head, waiting for him to surface them again. He had given up trying to talk to anyone about it. The only thing left for him to do, was carry on as normal.

Remus was watching him even closer than he had been before. He felt his stare burn into him during every Defence lesson, as well as during mealtimes and in the corridors between classes. Harry knew he was worried about him, but the last thing he wanted was to be treated like he couldn't handle himself. If his summer of hell had taught him anything, it had been how to look after himself.

He relied on Hermione, Ron and Mara for distractions most days, but even they had begun to act strange around him. Hermione treated him like an unexploded bomb, often staring at him like she was just waiting for him to snap. Ron didn't seem to know what to say to Harry most of the time, but could easily provide distraction in a game of chess. Mara, too, had become subjected to nervous stares from Ron and Hermione, but she pretended not to notice. It was as if she had become less of herself over the summer. Mara was never one to just accept strange stares. She had lost that feistiness that Sirius had grown to love, a trait directly inherited from himself.

Every day was the same to Harry. He woke up in his dormitory, ate breakfast, attended his lessons, ate dinner and returned to the common room after a brief stint in the library. He had almost grown to rely on this routine to get him through the day. If Harry had come to realise anything, it was that he hated change with a passion. And something that had definitely not changed, was his hatred of potions… and Snape.

"How am I even meant to do this?" Harry mumbled. It was a Thursday morning, which meant double potions followed by Defence with Remus. They were brewing a Confusing Concoction, a potion designed to make the drinker feel confused and distracted.

"I haven't a clue…" Ron replied. "I don't need the potion. I'm confused enough."

"That's because you didn't bother to read the board before you started, Ron." Hermione piped in, her own potion looking exactly how it should have.

Mara snorted. "Who needs instructions… Snape's barking mad if he thinks we're all going to be able to make that."

Mara's potion, although still much more accurate than Harry's, refused to thicken and had the consistency of water.

"It's in the textbook! I doubt Snape would give us a potion he doesn't believe us capable of brewing." Hermione said, adding a handfull of something yellow into her cauldron.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Oh yes. Definitely not like Snape to be unreasonable. In fact, why don't we all just show him our good attempts and ask for a pass grade." He said sarcastically.

Hermione shook her head in response and sighed, turning around for yet another glance at the board where Snape's handwriting was sprawled. Harry tried to make sense of what he was reading, but his potion already looked too far damaged to be fixed. He continued the steps as they were written, adding more errors to his already completely wrong creation. Mara was watching him, a smirk on her lips and an entertained glint in her eye.

"That's it Harry." She laughed. It was the first time she had openly laughed for a long time, sending an old but familiar warmth through Harry's chest. "Just keep adding. Not like it can get any worse." She said.

Harry smiled back at her. "It's already as bad as it's going to get."

"That I agree with, Potter."

The smile wiped from Harry's face. He turned, and the black robes came into his sight at once. Snape had glided over to their desk, his face even less impressed than usual. He was watching Harry like he was a bad odour. His gaze shifted to the potion on the desk, and he immediately turned up his nose in disgust.

"A simple potion, Potter, yet you are incapable of brewing it. Not that I'm surprised of course." Snape took his wand out from his robes, flicked it impatiently, and Harry's cauldron was emptied from the murky liquid.

"The rest of you put your potions in your vials and leave them on my desk to be graded. Stay behind, Potter." Snape said, and with that he glided back to the front of the room. Mara, Ron and Hermione were all watching Harry like he was about to go to war.

"It'll be fine." Harry said, packing the rest of his ingredients into his bag. "Go on to Defence, tell Remus I'll be there soon."

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait?" Mara asked when she had returned from leaving her vial on Snape's desk and collected her things.

"I'm sure. You go on ahead." Harry answered.

Mara looked unsure, but nodded anyway. She left the room, Ron and Hermione following her. The door closed as the last student left the classroom, creating an eerily loud echo through the dungeon. Harry walked up to the front of the room, stopping before Snape's desk.

"Professor?" Harry said, anxious to get away as soon as he could.

Snape looked up from a note on his desk, his dark eyes latching onto Harry as he stood before him.

"You start training tomorrow evening." Snape said curtly.

"Training, sir?" Harry asked.

Snape sighed. "Yes, Potter, training. I know you have a lack of talent when it comes to potion making but don't tell me you no longer understand the English language."

"But… what type of training? For potions?" Harry said, raising an eyebrow which seemed to annoy Snape even more.

"You are beyond help when it comes to your potion making skills, I assure you. No, Quidditch training."

Harry wasn't sure he heard him right at all… Did he just say _Quidditch?_

"Quidditch?" Harry echoed.

"The Slytherin seeker has fallen behind in his studies. The headmaster has demanded he be given extra tutoring and lessons, and removed from the Quidditch team." Snape said, his voice sounding extremely bored with every word.

"So… you want me to…" Harry mumbled.

"You are the new Slytherin seeker, Potter. I have been told you possess somewhat admirable Quidditch skills. Although, let's hope you can control your arrogance unlike those who came before you."

Harry could tell this was a direct hit at his father, but he was too excited to even give a reaction. He was on a house quidditch team. He was going to be the seeker for Slytherin. He couldn't wait to tell Mara and Remus.

"Flint will come and find you to arrange times. Now, get out." Snape barked, lowering his head and lifting a quill to begin grading. Harry turned and sprinted from the room. He ran all the way to Remus's classroom, not stopping until he was through the door. He hadn't felt this excited about anything in so long. He couldn't wait to get out there and begin training. He was curious as to why Snape had chosen him for the team… he hated him. Harry sensed that perhaps Dumbledore may have had a say in this, but he was too eager to care.

He opened the door to see the classroom in a different layout than usual. All the desks had been pushed to the sides of the room, creating a large open space. Remus stood at the front of the room, a large wardrobe by his side. He was in the middle of explaining something when he noticed Harry's entry.

"So!" Remus said enthusiastically. "It's important to remember that what will be in front of you will be only a boggart… it is not the thing itself. However, it may have some of the qualities of the thing you fear. For example, if you feared dogs, the boggart can still bite you once it takes the shape of a dog. Everyone remember the spell we discussed? Repeat after me! _Riddikulus_!"

" _Riddikulus_." The class chorused.

"Very good! Now everyone form a line and we'll give it a go."

The whole class rushed to the front of the room, all of them eager to show they could master the newly taught spell. Remus used this time to come over to Harry, who had put his bag down and joined the crowd upon his arrival.

"Everything ok?" Remus asked. "Mara said you got held back by Snape? He didn't give you a tough time, did he?"

Harry shook his head. "No, he didn't. Actually… he's put me on the Quidditch team as the new seeker."

Remus looked gobsmacked. "Seriously? He put you on the team?"

Harry nodded, giving Remus a smile.

"Wow, haven't seen one of those in a while." Remus said, and with that he returned to the front of the classroom. Mara was waiting at the back of the line for Harry, who looked just as surprised when he told her.

"But he hates you. Why would he want to put you on the team?" She asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know… I wondered that myself. But I'm excited to give it a go."

"Well if you're ok with it, then I'm happy for you." Mara said, squeezing his arm to show her support.

At the front of the room, Ron had just made a giant spider skate around the room on roller-skates. The class was roaring with laughter as Parvati, a Gryffindor girl, stepped forward. The spider disappeared, a giant snake taking its place. Harry immediately felt a pang in his stomach, the happiness from the quidditch being drowned out by the unknown. What would his boggart be? He thought… what was he most afraid of? Harry knew the answer- Voldemort. What was he going to do when Voldemort stepped out of that wardrobe? He remembered when he was younger, 6 or 7 perhaps, there had been a boggart in the spare room in Grimmauld Place. Sirius had thought it a clever idea to read Harry horror stories about a vampire on his quest for human blood, and as a result Harry's boggart had been the vampire from the story. Remus had scolded Sirius for weeks, especially after Harry refused to go to his own bed for three months, and insisted on sleeping in his godfather's bed. But things were different. That was before he knew about Voldemort or had come face to face with him.

The line of students had become shorter, with only a few people in front of Harry and Mara. Harry began to panic. What if he didn't get the spell right? What if everybody laughed at him? What if he was so afraid of Voldemort that he couldn't do the spell at all. The boy in front of Mara stepped forward, the boggart turning into a goblin-like creature. A quick flick of his wand, and the boy had turned the goblin into a doll in a frilly dress, which retreated into the wardrobe.

Mara stood forward, her wand ready to face whatever came out. It was then that Harry felt his mind racing. Mara was in the same position as he was… her boggart, too, would take the form of Lord Voldemort. Harry could see Remus staring at her intensely from the corner of his eye. Remus had lifted his own wand out from his robes, as if ready to cast the spell himself should Mara not be able to.

The wardrobe door opened with a loud creek. The bustling classroom had quietened down, everyone watching to see what Mara's boggart would take the form of. The door continued to open slowly, at last revealing a figure standing in its doorway.

But it was not the snake-like man with the glowing red eyes like Harry had expected. It was a woman. She had wild frizzy hair on her hair, sticking up in all directions. Her face was slim and gaunt, her skin waxy like. Her eyes were brown, and they were fixed so strongly on Mara. The woman was watching her like she was a piece of meat. Her mouth was curled into an evil smile, revealing her darkened teeth and menacing grin. She was dressed in scruffy black robes, her feet bare as she crept towards Mara.

Mara dropped her wand as the boggart in the form of Bellatrix Lestrange approached her. She didn't move, simply stared at her mother with her eyes wide and fearful. Harry had never seen her this way, not even last year when they stood before Tom Riddle and his basilisk. But the fear had frozen Mara to the spot, the boggart Bellatrix now very close to her. Bellatrix reached out her hand, her sleeve pulling up to reveal a mark on her forearm. A skull and snake- the dark mark.

It was then that Remus ran in front of Mara, his wand raised. Seconds later, the boggart had gone, and Remus had sealed the wardrobe closed. He was gasping as he turned to face Mara, who had not moved a muscle. It was clear that she had not been expecting to see what she had. The whole class was staring at her, all of them looking confused and slightly afraid. Mara said nothing as she looked at them all, becoming aware of the fact she was being watched so intensely.

Her breathing quickened, and she tore from the room before even looking in Harry's direction. Harry made to follow her, but a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"She needs to be alone right now." Remus said.

Harry stared at the empty doorway that Mara had just ran through, and nodded.

"That's enough for today, class. Have an early lunch." Remus said. The class filed out of the room, Harry waiting behind with Ron and Hermione. Remus had moved to his desk, Mara's wand in his hand.

"If I would have known… I didn't expect that." Remus said.

"I don't think she did either." Harry said.

"I'm going to go and talk to her. Have some lunch, ok?" Remus said, heading towards the door of the room.

"I thought you said to let her be alone?" Harry interrupted.

"I did. But by time I get to her, she'll have had her time. I'll come and find you, ok? Make sure you all eat something."

Harry nodded as Remus left the room, although the thought of food at that moment made him want to be sick.

Remus found Mara sitting on a tree root by the lake. She had her knees under her chin, her arms wrapped around her like she was protecting herself. She looked even paler than usual, her eyes so distance yet also so knowledgeable. There was no denying it now, Mara knew the reality of her parentage. So much so, that her biggest fear was her own mother.

Remus's heart had stopped when Bellatrix had appeared out of that wardrobe. His eyes had been glues to the girl… the girl who had never looked so small. He wanted to help her, to let her at least think everything was alright. But how could he comfort a child, who's biggest fear was the woman who was meant to love her the most?

Remus walked over, sitting himself down on the root beside her. She didn't look up at him, or even acknowledge he was there. She simply continued to stare out at the water, watching the ripples as they moved silently over the water's surface. Her face was hidden behind her hair, which was blowing softly in the light breeze that was tickling their faces. Remus reached inside his robes, drawing out Mara's wand. He handed it to her, which she took without a glance at him.

"I'm guessing you didn't expect to see her." Remus said, trying to keep his voice calm and controlled.

"No." Mara said, although Remus was not entirely sure he believed her.

"I was surprised. I expected to see Voldemort come out of that wardrobe." Remus said.

"I did think of him… I thought it would be him… or Tom." Mara muttered.

"Just not your mother?"

"She's always been there. For as long as I can remember, my mother has been like this black phantom in my thoughts and nightmares. I knew I was scared of her… I just didn't know how deep the fear was." Mara said. She turned to face Remus for the first time, her dark eyes full of questions that he knew he couldn't answer.

"You aren't the only kid to fear a parent." Remus said.

"I didn't see anyone else's boggarts changed into their family members." Mara snapped. "I'm just weak. So weak, that I can't even get over a stupid childhood nightmare."

"Listen to me," Remus began, resting a hand on top of her head. "You are not weak. You would be stupid to not be afraid of someone as deluded as Bellatrix. Maybe it is deeper than some childhood nightmare that you had… but that doesn't make you weak, Mara. I don't believe that for a second."

Mara rested into him, her head laying on his shoulder.

"You know, your Dad used to be petrified of his parents. But he wasn't weak. I think he was scared of becoming like them… and it's the same with you. You're afraid of being like your mother." Remus said.

"Everyone expects me to be bad. Daughter of a bloody death eater, so must be a murderer… I'd rather not live at all than be like my mother. I won't be like her ever." Mara breathed, rubbing her eyes with her hands.

"Sirius and your dad grew up with parents who were pure-blood crazy. Everyone expected the Black children to end up Death Eaters or into the dark arts. Granted, I don't think your grandparents were actual followers of Voldemort, but they definitely believed in a lot of what he stood for. Regulus used to be so afraid of being in the house alone with them that he followed Sirius around everywhere during the holidays, especially when he reached Hogwarts age. But, in the end, it was the fear that made them both braver. Sirius found the courage to leave and stay with Harry's dad during holidays. And Regulus, yes, he made mistakes, but he too found his own way in the end. I think you've a lot more bravery inside than you give yourself credit for. Take that fear, and make it something positive from it."

"What if it all goes wrong?" Mara asked.

Remus chuckled at her stubbornness. Sirius's niece alright, he thought to himself.

"What if it goes right?" he said.

Mara didn't say anything more, but Remus could tell that she was deep in thought. They sat together for a moment, the afternoon air becoming breezier as the lake began to ripple more.

"Come on. Afternoon class time." Remus said, standing up and offering Mara a hand which she took. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they began the long trek back up to the castle, his heart feeling slightly more lifted than before.

Harry pushed the branches aside as he made his way down to the lake. He had taken the well-known shortcut through the forest, his feet snapping the many twigs that lined the forest floor. He walked on. He knew Mara liked to sit by the lake when she wanted to think, and had decided to go and see if he could have a word with her. He couldn't imagine what she was feeling after the boggart. Harry could not remember his own mother, but the thought of her being some crazy bitch sent chills down his spine. For years, he had been told of his mother's kindness, and her big heart. He had always kept what he knew about her close to him… But to not know anything of your mother, but to instead be terrified of her was something else altogether.

Harry trudged on, the forest around him strangely silent. There was no noise from any direction, not even the birds in the sky above him. He felt strange… cold. It was as if, suddenly, all the warm air from both inside his body and around him had turned to ice. He felt himself shiver as he stopped to look around. There was nothing… nothing but him and the cold.

But then, something black and dark swooped down on Harry. He gasped, trying to move away as best he could. It was a hooded figure, with long, bony and skeleton like fingers. It coward over him like a dark shadow. Harry wanted to run, but he couldn't move. He knew what it was- he had heard horror stories about these soulless creatures throughout his childhood. But now, right there in front of him, the dementor was more than a nightmare.

And then he heard it.

 _"_ _Not Harry! Please! Please have mercy! Not Harry! Please- I'll do anything!"_

It was a woman's voice… and it was inside his head.

It was the last thing he heard before everything around him went black, and he felt his face slam against the cold ground.


	50. Chapter 50

**Author's Note** : _Hey guys! So, kind of a big chapter! Just to let you's know that I take all your requests/opinions into account (I love reading them!), but I don't want to give away any plot spoilers for what I have planned hehe. I've finally decided if 'Marry' will be a thing or not, so make sure to stick around to find out. Anywho, enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think! Next upload won't be too long!_

"Harry?"

Her voice sounded distant to him as the candlelight seeped in through his slowly opening eyes. The room around him was dimly lit, the air warm and welcoming. The memory of the dementor, the cold and the screaming woman raced back to him as he lay there. He suddenly shot up, pushing himself with his arms despite them feeling weak.

He was in the hospital wing, which appeared to be empty except for himself and Mara, who was sitting on his bed beside him. She looked concerned, but smiled at him reassuringly anyway. Harry rubbed his eyes roughly. His head felt heavy- almost like he had been hit by a rock.

"What happened?" he groaned.

"Harry would you lie back down." Mara said, pushing him by his shoulders.

"What are you, a medi-witch?" Harry said jokingly.

Mara smiled, immediately making Harry feel more at ease.

"Naturally. So, for god's sake just do as your told and lie down."

Harry lay his head back against the pillow, his head feeling even heavier than it had before. He felt exhausted- and would have given anything to be able to sleep. The curtains were closed over all the windows around him. From his previous stays here, he knew without asking that it was already night time.

"What time is it?" he asked Mara, who was staring in the same direction as Harry.

"Just gone midnight. You've been out for hours." She replied.

"What happened? I remember I was in the forest… I was looking for you… and then there was a dementor, and there's nothing after that." Harry explained.

"We think you fainted. Remus and I were making our way back to the castle when we found you lying on the forest floor. Remus got rid of the dementor… he cast a strange spell. He brought you to Madam Pomfrey straight after." Mara said.

"Where is Remus?" Harry asked.

"With Dumbledore." She replied. "Dumbledore's furious. The dementors aren't supposed to be in the grounds at all. He demanded to see Fudge about it, saying they should be removed from his school, but Fudge was adamant they stay."

"Why is there dementors here in the first place? Aren't they a bit far from Azkaban?" Harry said.

Mara bowed her head and watched the floor, avoiding Harry's gaze for a moment. "They're looking for Sirius. Fudge reckons it's highly likely that he'll come here… or try to. With the amount of guards at every entrance it would be a miracle if he even got near the place."

"It's because we're here." Harry said, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed so he was right beside Mara. She gave him a look, but he ignored her and continued. "Fudge knows that Sirius will try and get to us somehow."

"Fudge cares more about catching Sirius than the safety of the school." Mara sighed.

Harry frowned at her, a realisation suddenly popping into his head.

"Wait… how do you know all this?" he asked, the curiosity teasing his already stressed mind.

"Um… Remus told me." Mara said awkwardly.

Harry snorted, knowing that that was about as true as him getting an Outstanding in potions. He gave her a look, his eyebrows raised. Mara tried to stare back innocently, but soon held her hands up in front of her- a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Ok, fine! Hermione was eavesdropping outside Dumbledore's office while Ron kept watch. They both came to see you, and Hermione told me what she heard."

Harry nodded. "Why is Remus still up there?"

"He was sitting in on the meeting when Fudge was here. I don't think I've ever seen Remus as angry as I have today. He was fuming… literally, I thought he was going to kill somebody." Mara said.

Harry had only ever seen Remus angry a handful of times in his whole life. Remus had always been patient with Harry when he had been young… it was Sirius that he struggled to tolerate. There had been an incident when Harry was around four. Sirius had left him alone to play with his junior broom while he was in his study. Remus had found Harry three hours later- and at the other side of London. Harry, who had been too little to understand, had flown straight out of his bedroom window and across the city. It had taken them hours to find him- and Remus had screamed at Sirius for days about how irresponsible he was. It was safe to say that after that, the protection on the house had been doubled and Sirius never let Harry out of his sight.

But Harry knew how Remus's mind worked. His main priorities right now were keeping Harry and Mara safe and out of trouble, and making sure that they didn't go after Sirius. Remus would be going mad thinking that Harry was in danger where he was supposed to be safest… and that the ministry were not in a hurry to do anything about it.

Harry wanted to leave the hospital wing and go back to the common room, his bed being the only place he wanted to be right now, but Madam Pomfrey insisted that he wait until Dumbledore deemed him fit to be released. His frustration growing, Harry debated making a run for it from the hospital wing and down to the dungeons. Thankfully, Remus appeared half an hour later with Dumbledore by his side.

"How are we feeling, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Fine, sir. I'm just tired." Harry replied, hoping that Dumbledore would take the hint and let him leave.

"I see you've been well looked after." Dumbledore said brightly, his hand resting on Mara's head, his face shining with fondness.

"Yes." Harry said.

"Harry, I want you to know that what happened today should never have come to pass. The dementors are not permitted to be inside the grounds… I don't know why they were, but I assure you it won't happen again." Dumbledore said, his blue eyes gleaming.

Harry nodded. Remus escorted both him and Mara downstairs to their dormitories, neither of them saying a single word until they reached the door.

"Are you sure you've nothing to ask, Harry?" Remus asked, stopping Harry before he could creep past and into the common room.

He had many questions rattling around in his head as he stood there in the cold corridor, but he did not have the energy to ask them. Why had he fainted when the dementor appeared? How had Remus got rid of it? And why had he heard a woman scream? Harry felt tormented by the unknown, a feeling that although he was used to, was not overly enjoyed. Instead, he shook his head, desperate to crawl under his covers and forget about everything for a while.

But he did not sleep that night. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw the black cloak hanging over him. He heard the shrill scream of a woman, a woman who was sobbing with desperation. He couldn't bare it. In the end, he lay awake all night, the sun on the horizon when he finally felt his eyes close. And even then, his dreams were haunted by the dementors, and he woke an hour later shivering and dripping in sweat.

The dormitory was empty, so Harry assumed everyone had already gone to breakfast. He took himself to the bathroom, stripping from his pyjamas and standing under a scalding hot shower. The heat seemed to comfort him. He felt relieved not to feel that devilish chill that he had in his bones, the heat seemingly drowning it away. He pulled on his school robes, although he would have given anything to stay in the heat of the shower.

He left his dormitory feeling just as tired as the night before. The common room was nearly empty, with only a handful of students waiting around for classes to start. Harry left the common room and headed up towards the entrance hall, but swiftly passed the great hall, the smell of food making him feel immediately sick.

"Potter! Hey Potter!"

Harry turned. He recognised the boy running after him straight away- Flint, captain of the Slytherin team.

"Hey, Flint." Harry said, trying his best to at least sound like he had energy.

"Hey. So, did Snape tell you about training tonight?" Flint said.

"Yeah, he told me yesterday." Harry replied, the memory feeling like a lifetime ago.

"Good. Well training is tonight at 7 down on the pitch. You have a broom ok?" Flint asked.

"Yeah, it's in my dormitory." Harry said, feeling relieved that Remus had thought to bring his nimbus with him when he arrived and returned it to Harry.

"Alright. Well, be there at 7, sharp! We have a lot of training to squeeze in before our match against Ravenclaw next Saturday. And we need to break you in. Although, I hear you're already a good flyer." Flint said.

"I'm ok, I guess." Harry answered.

"Well, we'll see. See you tonight, Potter."

Flint walked off and headed back into the grand hall, a group of older Slytherin boys waiting for him by the doors.

"All set for Quidditch then?"

Mara had appeared beside Harry, Ron and Hermione beside her.

"Guess so." Harry mumbled, the four of them setting off to Transfiguration.

"Ron and I were thinking of coming down to watch you. Give you some support." Mara said. Harry could tell she was trying her best to be bubbly, and he had to admit, it was making him feel slightly better.

"That would be great." Harry said.

"You look exhausted, Harry." Hermione said as they turned a corner and headed up a staircase.

"I'm fine." Harry responded.

Hermione didn't ask again, but she was watching Harry like he was about to collapse any second. By time they reached Transfiguration, Harry was beginning to feel a little bit brighter than he had that morning. He was now eager to get through the day so he could get down to the quidditch pitch as soon as possible.

Classes that day seemed to drag by, but eventually it was 6:30pm and he was setting off for the Quidditch pitch with Mara and Harry by his side. Hermione had stayed behind, insisting that she needed to finish her homework for Binns, despite it not being due for two more weeks.

The Slytherin team were already on the pitch, most of them on their brooms and waiting to start. Flint greeted Harry while Mara and Ron found a seat in the stands to watch. Harry got into line with the rest of the team, listening to Flint's talk about tactics and how they were sure to win.

After the 45-minute talk, they were each given their own training exercises. Flint gave Harry a snitch, which he was instructed to catch in front of the whole team to allow them to see what he could do. Harry mounted his broom and kicked off from the ground, his eyes on the fast-moving gold ball and his head pointed up towards the sky. He flew as quickly and confidentially as he could, the wind blowing through his hair wildly. He flew around the pitch after the snitch, his arm outstretched.

He felt his hands clasp around the gold ball seconds later, and he flew back down towards the team. He landed swiftly, jumping off before he had even fully reached the ground. Everyone was staring at him, their eyes glowing and their mouths in an excited smirk.

"Holy shit." Flint breathed. "I haven't seen flying like that… well- ever."

The rest of the team nodded in agreement. Harry smiled wide. He hadn't felt this good in so long, he had almost forgotten how it felt to be this way. The memory of the dementor and the screaming woman seemed like an entire world away, and he was here, doing what he loved. He looked up towards to stands to see Mara and Ron cheering and grinning down at him. He waved up at them before getting back to practising.

The training session went on until 10 o'clock, when Flint finally decided to call it a night.

"We have a strong chance of winning. Especially with our new secret weapon." Flint said, sending Harry a smirk. The team headed back up to the castle, Harry waiting behind a bit for Mara and Ron to get down from the stands.

"You were brilliant, Harry!" Mara cried, throwing her arms around Harry's neck.

"That was amazing!" Ron said, patting Harry on the back.

They headed back up towards the castle, the three of them laughing together. Fifteen minutes later, and Harry found himself fast asleep in his dormitory, the image of him on his nimbus filling his head.

The excitement in Harry's stomach soon turned to nerves as the match approached. He had two more practice sessions with the team before the game, but now this was the real thing. Saturday morning arrived, and he woke feeling like he was about to be sick all over the floor. He sat with Mara at breakfast, who was encouraging him to eat so intensely that he felt like he was sitting next to Mrs Weasley.

"You won't be able to fly to the best of your ability if you don't eat!" Mara said, spooning more bacon onto his barely touched plate.

"What if I fall off and make a fool of myself in front of everyone." Harry said, his elbows on the table.

Mara rolled her eyes. "You won't, Harry. If you were going to mess up, you would have done it during training. Besides, you heard what Flint said. You're the best flyer he's ever seen."

"What if I can't find the snitch and we lose. It will be my fault!" Harry argued.

"You're just being dramatic now." Mara said, crossing her arms. "Now for god's sake, will you eat something before I make you."

Harry nibbled on a piece of toast and downed a glass of orange juice. Mara still didn't look overly happy with that, obviously wanting him to finish the whole plate, but Harry knew if he took another bite that he would vomit all over the table.

Finally, the time came, and everyone began to flood out of the great hall and down towards the pitches. Harry walked down next to Mara, Ron and Hermione behind them.

"You'll be amazing, Harry!" Hermione kept saying.

"Go on, mate!" Ron said.

They reached the stadium and Harry waved goodbye as he turned into the changing rooms. His green robes were waiting for him as soon as he entered, his nimbus sitting ready to go on the bench beside them. Harry changed into his quidditch robes, his stomach swirling so violently that he was sure he was about to once again have orange juice in front of him.

"How are you feeling, Potter?" Flint asked him, clearly sensing his nerves.

"Bit nervous." Harry murmured.

Flint slapped him on the back. "You'll be fine. Just make sure you catch that snitch."

It was time for the team to line up, which meant the match was about to begin. Harry was at the back of the line, and for that he was glad. His nerves wouldn't have been able to cope if he had to walk onto the pitch first. Before he really knew what was going on, they were walking onto the field, the blue robes of Ravenclaw now visible.

Madam Hooch instructed the captains to shake hands, which they did, although Harry could see the tension between the two.

"Mount your brooms!" Madam Hooch shouted.

Harry climbed on to his broom, his hands shaking as he held onto the handle. He looked up towards the stands where he immediately spotted Mara. She was waving down at him eagerly, encouraging him in any way she could.

"Let the game begin!"

A whistle sounded somewhere very close to Harry. He kicked off the ground as hard as he could and flew up so he was above the game. He looked down, flashes of green and blue moving around like lightening. He narrowed his eyes, desperate to find the snitch. But it wasn't like the training sessions. The snitch was faster, so fast that Harry could not even see it. The team was much rougher as well. Harry could see Flint trying to push a Ravenclaw off their broom below him.

"10 points to Ravenclaw!"

The Ravenclaw supporters cheered below Harry as he scanned the pitch for the golden snitch. A few minutes later, Ravenclaw had scored again… and then again. The crowd was in an uproar as Harry circled around. They were losing. Harry felt the desperation to find the snitch growing larger and larger inside him.

"10 points to Slytherin!"

Harry looked down at the pitch below him. There was a huddle of green robes all crowded together, which Harry knew was a reboot on the tactics. He flew on, the snitch still nowhere to be found. He passed the teacher's box, and Remus caught his eye. He wasn't watching the game at all, but was instead transfixed on whatever was behind him. He was staring over the side of the stands at the grass below him, which harry could not see from where he was. He wondered what he was looking for- but something else had caught his eye.

Something small had just whizzed past his head. Harry snapped his neck, and immediately recognised the gold blur of the snitch. He wasted no time. He knelt down and flew as fast as he possibly could, his nimbus vibrating below him from the speed.

"Another ten points to Ravenclaw!"

Harry didn't stop to look down at the pitch below him. He raced after the snitch, everything else around him turning into a blur. The Ravenclaw seeker, a fourth-year girl Harry recognised as Cho Chang, was close on his tail now, obviously aware that he had spotted the snitch. He needed to go faster. He closed his eyes, and pushed forward with all his might. For a split second, he felt like he was about to fall off his broom altogether, but then he felt it in his grasp.

He opened his eyes and saw the snitch gleaming in his hand. He felt himself smile widely, the butterflies in his stomach finally subsiding. He flew back down to the pitch, his arm raised to show he had caught the snitch.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch! Slytherin wins!"

The Slytherin supporters shouted and cheered wildly as Harry landed on the ground with a thud. Cho Change landed beside him, where she congratulated him as they shook hands. The rest of the team landed next to Harry, pulling him into a crowd of celebration. He felt himself being lifted, and before he knew it he was on Flint's shoulders. He held the snitch tightly in his hand, his arms in the air as the cheering continued.

The supporters from the stands had joined the team on the pitch, all of them continuing to cheer and celebrate. It was so crowded that Harry didn't even see Mara at first, but only when he heard her voice calling him from the ground.

"Harry! That was insane!" She called, her mouth wide with a smile.

"I can barely hear you!" Harry called back.

It was then that one of the Slytherin chaser's lifted Mara onto his shoulders so she was right next to Harry. She let out a slight squeal from the surprise, but was soon smiling and congratulating Harry on his performance. Harry grabbed her hand, and they celebrated wildly with the rest of their team. Harry searched the crowd for Remus, part of his desperate to know what he thought of Harry's first game. But he couldn't find him anywhere. The teacher's box had emptied, with most of the teachers having headed back up to school. Harry could make out Snape by the side of the pitch, his arms folded across his chest.

Eventually the celebrations were moved to the Slytherin common room. Harry grabbed his nimbus, slung it over his back, and went to leave the stadium with Mara by his side.

"Well, Potter. I think you've proven yourself more than capable of at least something."

Snape was lurking behind them, his face tight and plain as always. But not even Snape could dampen Harry's mood.

"Thank you, sir." He replied, giving Snape a smile.

Snape looked almost disgusted, and quickly began to march back towards the castle, not looking back even once.

Mara laughed. "Did Snape just give you a compliment?"

"Yeah… in his own twisted way." Harry said.

"Come on, Potter! Lestrange! Let's celebrate!" Flint shouted as he passed them, his own broom thrown over his back. Harry and Mara hurried after him. But Harry found himself looking back, his gaze scanning the pitch for Remus one last time. He felt his heart sink slightly that Remus hadn't even waited to congratulate him after his first match. He sighed loudly before turning around and following the sea of green and silver back up to the castle.

Remus stood completely still, not even daring to breathe. The forest around him was darker than the stadium had been, the sky now completely invisible from his gaze. That's how deep he was. The leaves rustled loudly around him as a breeze tore through the forest, dragging some of them away with it. What he would give to feel that free sometimes… and this, was definitely one of those moments.

He had been so careful to ensure he had not been followed into this small clearing in the trees. The last thing he needed right now was to be arrested for conspiring with the enemy. But he had to warn him. He had risked it all to ensure his friend was not recaptured.

"You shouldn't be here." Remus said.

The bush in front of him rustled and parted, allowing two eyes to come into view. The eyes watched Remus with such a strong stare that he felt almost uncomfortable to be there. The bush rustled once more, and a head emerged… the head of a large black dog.

"The grounds are swarmed in dementors. You have to leave." Remus said, his wand held tightly in his hand. He was prepared to cast a Patronus at any moment- a happy memory on the surface of his mind, ready to be converted into that majestic, positive energy.

 _"_ _So, you know what it is?"_

 _Lily laughed, her head thrown back._

 _"_ _It's a baby, Moony."_

 _Remus rolled his eyes._

 _"_ _Yes, I got that… but you know if it's a boy or a girl?"_

 _"_ _Yes, we do." James laughed. "And it's a secret."_

 _"_ _You'll tell me by choice… or by force." Sirius said, crossing his arms as he stood next to Lily. She stroked her bump, her face so peaceful and content._

 _"_ _Whatever it is… this baby will be loved so much." She said, leaning her head into James._

It pained him to think about it… but it was the strongest memory he had. The last day he could recall where the war had been non-existent, at least to them, and they had all been so excited to meet this new little life. Every time he casted a Patronus… that memory flooded his thoughts.

The black dog fully stepped out of the bush. Its fur was scruffier than what Remus remembered, and it had become home to many twigs and thorns.

"You have to go." Remus said. "It's not safe. You're putting both of them at risk by even being here."

The dog's eyes widened and his ears dropped at the mention of the two kids that Remus knew he would give his life to see right now. In fact, he almost had. He had risked everything just to watch Harry play Quidditch. He was lucky that Remus had spotted him when he had, and lead him away through the forest while everyone was distracted by the game.

"Go… stay in the shrieking shack where they won't find you. I'll talk to Harry and Mara… and I'll _think_ about bringing them to you." Remus said, although his voice stammered as he spoke and he was shaking. Right now, he would say anything to get Sirius out of the forest and somewhere where he was less likely to lose his soul.

Padfoot wagged his tail, but knew better than to bark. He ran over to Remus, his large black paws pattering on the ground, and licked his hand before turning and disappearing through the trees. Remus watched where he went for a few moments before turning and heading back towards the quidditch pitch.

His mind felt cluttered at what to do. Telling Harry and Mara that Sirius was here could endanger both of them… but how could he not. They were finally beginning to settle down again… would Sirius's return cause them more hurt than good? Remus didn't know.

All he knew was that Padfoot was out there, hiding in the shrieking shack, and waiting for his kids.


	51. Chapter 51

**Author's Note:** _Hey guys! Another upload at last! Thank you all for your continued support with this story! Your reviews mean the world to me and make my day. Just a disclaimer, Harry does not know that his dad was an Animagus yet as Sirius never told him. This is for later plot so hang in there! Let me know what you think and enjoy the chapter! The next chapter should be up in a few days!_

The weeks dragged by for Remus, who had spent most of the time locked away in his office wondering what he should do. Halloween came and went, and now the grounds of Hogwarts were frosting over, the cool air nipping at them every time they left the warmth of the castle. It was in an afternoon in late November, the weather outside his office window grey and cloudy. He had never been one to believe in the weather matching his mood, but today there seemed to be a strong connection.

It was a weekend, which meant all third years and up where on their outings to Hogsmeade, the village that lay merely a walk away from the school. Remus had been reluctant to see Harry and Mara go at first, believing that Sirius would try and get to them when they were in the village away from the school. He had spoken to Dumbledore about his concerns of them attending the trip, being careful to leave out the fact that Sirius was still in the shrieking shack. Dumbledore had thought a bit of time away from the school would do them good, so had given them both permission to go with their friends. Ever since they had begun to stay in their dormitories rather that Sirius's quarters, they seemed to be more accepted within their house.

Harry had befriended nearly the entire Quidditch team, and was viewed highly among them. He now attended training sessions three times a week for a few hours, and had won every match he played in. Remus had to admit, from watching the boy it was clear he had a remarkable talent when it came to Quidditch. He still spent all his free time with Mara, Ron and Hermione, but seemed to take delight in how much his fellow teammates respected him. Meanwhile, Mara had sunk back in to her schoolwork, and was now one of the best in their year. It seemed that she had found a way to distract herself from everything- studying.

To Remus, they appeared almost… _happy_ … or as happy as they could be with their given circumstances. He knew that deep down, they were still haunted by all that had happened, their thoughts still clouded with Sirius's face every time their minds had a chance to wander from the designated distraction. Remus knew that they were using these new found past times as a method of blocking out unwanted thoughts and memories… and it seemed to be working. But Remus didn't want them to block everything out only to be smothered by it all later. He knew how it worked all too well, and it was something he didn't want for them.

Remus put on his cloak and left his office, a bulging back gripped tightly in his hand. With most of the students gone, Hogwarts was rather quiet, with the exception of the odd first year squeal or the occasional screech of Peeves. He crossed the entrance hall, passing a group of second year girls huddled together. They waved at him as he passed, and he smiled at them in return. He exited through the large oak doors, the chill in the air immediately biting his face as his began his walk. He walked passed Hagrid's hut, continuing over the grass with an average speed. Then he saw it.

The Whomping Willow stood tall on the horizon as he approached it. He knew the tree so well, yet he still walked with uncertainty and reluctance. The willow did not hold pleasant memories for him. He had been brought here once a month when he was a student so he could transform safely. He didn't use it anymore, for with the wolfsbane potion Snape was unwillingly brewing for him allowed him to keep his mind during his transformation. Now he lay in his office, waiting for the night to end. It was strange to be sneaking off to a place he hated, even if it was for Sirius.

He had paid Sirius a visit every other day since his arrival at Harry's first Quidditch game nearly a month and a half ago. He brought him food, but very rarely stayed long enough to talk with Sirius. Sometimes he just left the food in the entrance for Padfoot to collect himself, making the excuse that he had lessons to plan and essays to mark. He never mentioned Harry or Mara to Sirius, at least not if he could help it. Sirius rarely turned back into a man when Remus was there, but the expression on his face even as a dog was clear. He wanted to know about the kids.

Remus stood under the tree, gazing up at its large branches that were swaying in the light breeze. Remus didn't know if they were actually moving with the breeze… or because the tree had a mind of its own. Remus looked forward at the small hole by the root of the tree, and with a deep breath he slid down it. He landed with a thud on the dirt covered ground, the parcel still secure in his hand. He stood up, wiping himself down with his hands before setting of along the tunnel that lead to the shrieking shack, his wand clutched tightly in his other hand.

His footsteps were silent on the ground as he trudged on in the dark, the only light glowing from the tip of his wand. He stopped in the spot he knew so well, and raised his hands to push open the trapdoor above him. He pulled himself up, closing it after his full body was above the ground. He started up the stairs that were behind him, the old wood creaking below him. He opened the door at the top of the stairs with a loud squeak, his eyes scanning the room.

The black dog was pacing the room, his impatience obvious. He stopped when he saw Remus enter the room, his tail beginning to wag wildly. Remus shut the door behind him, and when he turned back the dog was sniffing the bundle in his hand.

"Alright!" Remus said, shaking his hand so the black dog moved back. Then with a pop, the dog disappeared.

Sirius had aged about ten years since Remus had last saw him. His face was sickly thin, with sunken in bags under his eyes. His usual stubble had grown, and had become rather untameable. His hair had grown passed his shoulders, but now sat in large knots and tangles on his head. He was dressed in ripped robes, grey in colour and covered in dirt and grime. It was as if the Sirius he had known had gone, and had been replaced by a skeleton of a man.

"I smell chicken." Sirius said, a weak smile on his face. Remus sat down on the floor, opening the bundle as Sirius also took a seat. He untied it, revealing four chicken legs, three bread rolls, three pumpkin pasties and a cup that Remus had slipped away from the great hall.

" _Aguamenti._ " Remus said with his wand held out. The cup filled with clear water as Sirius wolfed down the chicken legs.

"Thanks, Moony. I would do that myself except I don't have a wand." Sirius said, taking a gulp of water.

Remus watched him, not interrupting him until all the food had been eaten and three cups of water had been downed. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief as he put down his third cup of water, wiping his mouth on the raggedy sleeve of his robes.

"What day is it?" Sirius asked.

"You don't know the day?" Remus said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I've lost track… when you're on the run the last thing on your mind is the date."

Remus gave a weak laugh. "It's Saturday… 24th November, if you want to know."

"Saturday?" Sirius echoed. "So, where are the kids?"

Remus felt his stomach tighten as Sirius watched him. He took a deep breath, trying his best to ignore the feeling.

"They're in Hogsmeade for the day." Remus said.

Sirius, for a fraction of a second, looked completely crushed as Remus spoke.

"Did they not want to come with you?" Sirius asked as if he was already dreading the answer.

"They weren't originally going to be allowed to go to Hogsmeade at all, but Dumbledore thought it would be good for them. We weren't sure if it was going to be safe enough for them." Remus said.

"Safe for them?" Sirius said, the offense flashing on his face. "You do realise there's not an actual killer on the loose, right? I didn't kill anyone."

Remus shook his head. "That's not what we meant. There's dementors swarming the village looking for you… and well, Harry doesn't exactly go well with them."

"Why? What happened?" Sirius asked, his eyes narrowed in concern for his godson.

"A few weeks ago, he was out in the grounds when he was attacked by a dementor. He fainted on the spot. Mara and I found him on our way back from the lake and brought him to Madam Pomfrey. He was out of it for a while, but he was fine. Dumbledore was furious. You should have heard the way he spoke to Fudge." Remus explained.

"So, Fudge is that desperate to catch me that he's endangering the students?" Sirius said.

"Yes. Harry's ok, though, I promise. He was a bit shaken up, but I think Mara worked her magic." Remus said.

"Didn't you teach them how to defend themselves?" Sirius asked.

"What? Like a Patronus? Look, Sirius, as much as I believe in both of their magical abilities, not even grown up witches and wizards can conjure it." Remus persisted.

Sirius shrugged. "Worth a try if it means they'll be safe."

Remus thought about it. Would it be possible for them to conjure a Patronus at such an early age? It had taken Remus years to get it right, and he had been much older than the two of them. Perhaps, there was sense in what Sirius was saying. Maybe they were ready to learn… especially if it meant they could protect themselves.

"I'll see what they say." Remus said.

Silence interrupted them as they sat staring at the floor, a layer of dust covering the old wooden planks. Remus could see the outline of Sirius's paw prints, and wondered just how often he paced the room.

"They don't want to see me, do they?" Sirius said, breaking the silence.

Remus swallowed. "I… I haven't told them."

Sirius looked like he wanted to break something- or perhaps Remus- as he got to his feet and began pacing the room. His face was angry, but also hurt. He didn't look over at Remus for a long time, running his hands through his mangles locks.

"You haven't told them? I've been here over a bloody month! How could you not have told them I'm here!" Sirius half yelled, his face turning red rather than the ghostly white it had been.

Remus bowed his head. His stomach muscles clenched as Sirius stood over him. He had a right to be angry at him, Remus knew that, but he had to think about what was best for Harry and Mara, even with the gut wrenching guilt in his stomach.

"Sirius, please. Sit down… and I'll explain." Remus said. Sirius looked like he would rather do anything else than sit down and listen, but he did so without another word. He sat before Remus with his arms crossed, signalling him to begin with his death glare.

"You didn't see them when you left." Remus began. "I know it wasn't your fault, but they were left in pieces. They lost everything. Harry lost his entire world, everything he ever knew. Mara lost the first real father figure she ever had. They were like zombies, Sirius. They didn't sleep, they didn't eat… nothing. And there was nothing anybody could do to fix it… they just had to go on. It sounds messed up… but if I could, I would have switched places with you. Not so you could be with them, but so I wouldn't have to watch them be so lost and miserable. When they arrived back here, they just couldn't concentrate on anything they missed you that badly. They tried, they really did but everything was too much. Then Harry got put on the house team, Mara came next to Hermione at the top of the class. They're distracted, Sirius. They're finally settling down again. I didn't tell them you're here because I can't bear to see them become unsettled… not again. They love you, and you love them, but we need to go about this in the right way. We can't confuse them or hurt them anymore than they already have been, Sirius. I was just looking out for them."

Sirius sighed. "It makes sense. I see what you mean, moony, really, I do… but I've spent months trying to get back to them. I escaped for them, went on the run for them, hid out in this shithole for over a month… all to get back to them."

"But what was your plan, Sirius?" Remus argued, desperate to make his friend understand. "Run in there, wands blazing, snatch them, and run for it? Let them live with you on the run?"

"At least we'd be together." Sirius responded.

"Padfoot, they're just kids. Thirteen years old! They need stability and a sense of security. You're thinking about what you want, not what's best for them." Remus said, his temper rising. He always knew Sirius was stubborn as hell, but this was something else entirely.

"Since when did you know what was best for them? You care for them one summer and what? Now you think you're their guardian." Sirius said, the spitefulness in his voice almost echoing off the walls. Remus felt a pang of hurt in his chest at Sirius's words, but came to a realisation.

Sirius thought that Harry and Mara had been with him all summer. He knew nothing about Petunia Dursley or Lucius Malfoy… he hadn't heard a thing about it. He sighed, rubbing his eyes with his hands. He felt exhausted, even more so than usual.

"I care about them." Remus breathed.

Sirius breathed in and out loudly. "I know. I just miss them."

Remus stood up, Sirius's eyes following him. His legs felt wobbly at first, but soon grew used to his usual weight. He rubbed the dust off his cloak, the air becoming cloudier and thicker than it had been before.

"If you want it… and if you think you know what is best for them… then I will have a word with them tonight when they get back from Hogsmeade." Remus said. Maybe he was wrong, maybe Harry and Mara could handle Sirius being back. But what if they couldn't… what if they fell apart again?

"For now, don't say anything. I need time to think, Remus. Just answer me one question." Sirius said, his face crumbling with every word.

"What?"

"Do they think I'm guilty? Do they think I did it?" Sirius whispered.

"I don't know, Sirius. I can't pretend to know what they think, because I don't. They don't believe you capable of murder, I know that for a fact." Remus answered.

"And about James and Lily? Does Harry think I betrayed his parents?"

In all honesty, Remus did not know what Harry thought anymore. On the night he had told Harry about Sirius's convictions, he had run off to Mara. He never spoke to Remus about it at all… maybe he did think Sirius betrayed his parents. But maybe he knew Sirius well enough to know he would never have done such a thing… not to James and Lily.

"I honestly don't know, Sirius. Harry never read the papers over the summer… he only found out when he got back to school that you were convicted for his parents murder as well. But Harry knows you, Sirius… better than anyone. You've shown him a side to you that no one else gets to see, not even James when he was alive. I'll speak with him… with both of them." Remus said.

"I can show you." Sirius said. "If you bring me the pensieve, I can show you what happened. James made Peter the secret keeper. They thought it would be too obvious if it was me. Nobody knew we switched, not even Dumbledore! He ran off like the coward he is. I went after him, but I never got my hands on him before you showed up, remember? You said we needed to be there for Harry. So we went back, we left him where he was. Pettigrew was alive when I left him. I didn't kill him! He betrayed our friends like the little slime ball he is."

"I remember." Remus said. "And I believe you. But Harry doesn't know all this… he doesn't even know who Peter is."

"Then he needs to know. It's time to tell him." Sirius said.

Remus sighed. "It's getting late. They'll be back from Hogsmeade soon. I have to go."

"When will you be back?"

"Day after tomorrow. I'll bring food for you. Stay hidden and out of sight." Remus said, opening the door to leave.

"I will. Take care of them for me." Sirius said, and with a pop, he turned bag into the big black dog.

Remus nodded, leaving the room without a backwards glance at his friend.

"Ron, I swear to god you better give that back or I'll hex you into next week." Mara yelled, chasing after Ron up the pathway. Harry and Hermione walked behind, both of them laughing loudly at the other two.

Ron held Mara's hat above his head, grinning down at her. He was a great deal taller than Mara, who Harry knew for certain was about to stun Ron so she could have her hat back. But she didn't. She walked right up to him, and stuck her bony knee in his stomach.

"Ow!" Ron shouted, crouching over. Mara grabbed her hat, smiling triumphantly as Harry and Hemione caught up.

"That was a bit brutal." Harry said, trying his best not to burst out laughing.

"That bloody hurt." Ron groaned, standing up straight.

"Serves you right for being a prat." Mara said as the four of them began to walk again. They were finished in Hogsmeade now, and were returning to Hogwarts for dinner, their pockets filled with sweets from Honeydukes.

"Did our eyes just deceive us, or did we just see Ron getting beat up by a girl?"

Fred and George had joined them, the two of them grinning ear to ear as they stared down at their younger brother.

"No." Ron said, his cheeks turning red from the embarrassment. Fred and George burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, Ron. Not only did you get beat up by a girl, but one that's half your size." Fred laughed, rustling Ron's hair jokingly.

"I'm not that small." Mara said, but the twins ignored her.

"Don't worry, little brother. We'll take you to Madam Pomfrey as soon as we get back. She'll need to check you over after a clobber like that." George said, pretending to check Ron's temperature by laying a hand on his forehead. Ron pulled away, his face furious.

"I'm almost tempted to pay you to do that again, Mara." Fred said, putting a friendly arm over Mara's shoulders.

"I wouldn't have had the need to if your brother hadn't of been so annoying." Mara said, sending Ron a scowl.

"I was only having a laugh. You didn't have to go and knee me in the stomach." Ron said, and with that he stormed off ahead of them, not even looking back once.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted, but he ignored her.

Hermione sighed. "I'm going to go and talk to him. Honestly, he's like a five-year-old. See you at dinner."

Hermione ran after Ron, both of them vanishing in the crowd of students walking in front of them.

"Well that provided us with some good old entertainment." George said.

"I'm starving." Mara moaned as they kept on walking. "They better have chicken pie or I will throw a tantrum in the middle of the hall."

"Actually, I was thinking we could go see Remus for dinner." Harry said as they passed the tall iron gates and re-entered the Hogwarts grounds. "He's been distant lately and… I don't know, I guess I'd just like to see him."

"Good plan. He better have chicken pie though." Mara smiled, as Harry grinned back.

"He should be in his office… although I don't really know where he goes on Saturday's anymore." Harry said.

"We might be able to help with that." Fred suddenly chipped in.

"What do you mean?" Mara asked.

Fred scanned the crowd in front of him, while George scanned the group behind them. Harry didn't know what they were doing, but felt himself being pushed behind a tree, Mara at his side. The twins were behind them, matching evil grins on their face.

"Sorry about that, but this is top secret." George said. He pulled a piece of parchment out from his jacket pocket, laying it flat on his hand for Mara and Harry to see.

"That's… lovely?" Mara said, her face confused.

"It's not the paper, you numpty, it's what's in the paper. Fred, do the honour, will you?" George said.

Fred pulled out his wand, the tip lightly touching the paper. He cleared his throat, his face still in an evil grin.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He said.

The plain piece of parchment in George's hand began to change. At once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the place were Fred's wand had touched. The ink spread in every direction, at last forming words on the parchment.

 _Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs_

 _Purveyors of aids to magical-mischief makers_

 _Are proud to present_

 _THE MARAUDERS MAP_

Harry gasped as he realised what it was. It was a map showing every detail of the castle and its grounds. He could see the tiny black dots on the page, moving around just as people do. Each was labelled with a name in tiny writing, a dot in the left-hand corner showing Dumbledore pacing his office.

Harry was astounded.

"So… this map shows everyone?" he asked, looking up from the map to the twins.

"Everyone. Where they and what they're doing." Fred said.

"Every minute of every day." George finished.

"That's incredible." Mara breathed. "Where the hell did you get it?"

"We nicked it from Filch's office in our first year. We used it to locate the secret passages out of Hogwarts so we could go to Honeydukes whenever we felt a little peckish. There are seven passages that we know of, but Filch knows about four of them, and one of them is caved in. We recommend this one, if you ever fancy a treat." Fred said.

"Just remember to wipe it when you're done, or any one can read it. Just hold your wand over it like this and say, ' _mischief managed'_." George explained, holding his wand over the map. The ink disappeared, leaving the map looking like any old piece of parchment.

"Why are you giving this to us?" Harry asked. "It's amazing!"

Fred smiled. "Because, young Harry, we've learned all we need from it. Now it is being passed on to you. Have fun, rulebreakers. Oh and remember, don't get caught."

The twins turned and walked from behind the trees, joining the last of the students returning from Hogsmeade. Harry and Mara slipped in with them, being careful not to look too suspicious.

"They didn't know." Mara said, Harry watching the parchment in his hands like it was gold.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Fred and George… they didn't know who Moony and Padfoot are on the map." Mara said.

Harry looked back down at the hidden map. He took out his wand, whispering the spell Fred and George had taught him only moments ago. Again, just like before, the ink appeared on the page in words.

And there it was… Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs.

Harry stroked over the words with his finger, wondering how he never knew this map existed until now.

"Moony is Remus. And Padfoot is Sirius's nickname." Mara said. "But then who are the other two? Wormtail and Prongs?"

Harry smiled, a memory flooding back to him. He had been young, seven maybe, when Sirius had first told him of his dad's antics at school. He remembered what he had said like it was yesterday.

"Prongs is my dad. It was his nickname." Harry said, staring at the word on the map.

"And Wormtail?" Mara asked.

"I don't know. Sirius never mentioned anyone called Wormtail."

"Wonder who he was?" Mara said just as they entered the entrance hall.

"I don't know… but I think we know someone who might." Harry said, folding the map and placing it in his jacket pocket.


	52. Chapter 52

**Author's Note:** _Hey guys! So, although this is one chapter, this is actually the length of two chapters. I'm going away for a couple of days and thought I'd just upload two chapters now, seeing as I don't know when the next one will be up! In response to the question I received about what would happen to Mara in the cannon universe: I honestly don't know. If the characters from this universe ended up in the cannon universe I think they'd just be like… well shit, Harry, your life is pretty grim here. I think, though, Mara would either of been killed when she was a baby or lives her life in hiding. So, thank god she isn't in the cannon world! Also, small disclaimer: Sirius is able to cast a Patronus in this story! Anyway, enjoy the chapter/s and remember to let me know opinions! Enjoyyy!_

Remus was sitting at his desk when Harry and Mara entered his office. In front of him lay piles of essays that hadn't been touched, along with a large mug that Harry knew most likely contained strong coffee. Remus looked up when they entered, his eyes immediately lighting up and a weak grin spreading across his face. He stood up, his robes looking baggier and scruffier than ever. He looked troubled to Harry, who knew how to recognise a troubled man whenever he saw one. Remus, however, was also good at hiding things… or so he thought. Harry almost always knew when something was up with either him or Sirius. He supposed that he developed Sirius's senses somewhere down the line, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing in his opinion.

"Hi, kids." Remus said, organising the untidy pile of papers on his desk. "Good day in Hogsmeade?"

"It was ok." Harry said, sitting down on the couch by the open fire, Mara at his side.

"It gets a little boring after a while." Mara said.

Remus chuckled. "When I was a kid I used to love going into Hogsmeade. Honeydukes was always our favourite."

"Yeah, we went there earlier on." Harry said. "We thought we'd have dinner with you, give you some company."

Remus raised his eyebrows as he crossed the room to the couch, sitting down on the armchair opposite Harry and Mara. The orange glow of the fire lit up his face, outlining all the wrinkles that somehow didn't rightfully belong there. The dark circles under his eyes looked deeper and darker than ever. To Harry, he looked almost ill.

"I'm glad you came. There's some things I wish to discuss with you both." Remus said, sitting forward in the chair.

Harry sent Mara a look. She was staring right back at him, half her face hidden in the shadows while the other half glowed amber from the light of the fire. She turned back to Remus.

"What things?" she said.

Remus sighed, rubbing his head with his hands. He looked up directly at Harry, an expression on his face that made it clear he really didn't know where to begin.

"Remember the dementor attack?" Remus asked.

"How could I forget?" Harry replied, a chill running down his spine at the horrific memory.

"I want you both to be prepared… should you ever be in the position where you need to defend yourselves against a dementor." Remus said, his eyes staring from Harry to Mara. "There is a spell that will repel them. It's called a Patronus charm. Have you ever heard of it?"

"No." Harry said, shaking his head in response.

"That's the spell you did the day Harry was attacked." Mara said.

Remus smiled weakly. "Correct, Mara. I'd like to teach you both how to cast one, that is, if you're both up to it?"

Both Harry and Mara nodded. Remus stood up, signalling them to follow him out of the office and into the classroom. The large room was lit only by the lanterns on the walls, creating a mysterious feeling as they entered. With a flick of his wand Remus sent the desks skidding along the floor and against the walls, leaving a large space free for them.

"Now, this is a very advanced spell. There are many fully grown witches and wizards who cannot successfully perform this charm. So, don't be disheartened if it doesn't work at first. Just keep practising." Remus said, standing in the centre of the room.

Harry and Mara stood in front of him, neither of them quite sure as what to expect. Remus crossed the room, levitating a chest out of an old cupboard that stood in the corner. He set it down at the front of the room, turning back to Harry and Mara.

"This is a boggart that I have designed to look like a dementor… and only a dementor." He added, obviously seeing the fear flash across Mara's face at the mention of a boggart. "I want to teach you the spell first, though, before we get the boggart out."

Remus approached them once more, his wand drawn out from his robes. He watched them both intensely, almost as if he was trying to see through them.

"I want you both to close your eyes." He said.

"Why?" Harry questioned.

"It allows you to concentrate. Close your eyes."

Harry did as he was told, and as he heard no further argument from Remus, he guessed Mara had too. He didn't like standing in a big, open space in the dark. He felt like he was letting some sort of guard down… even if was only Remus and Mara in the room with him.

"Now, I want you to think of your happiest memory. A moment in your life where you felt something strong, something real. Let it block out your other thoughts. Feel it." Remus whispered.

Harry felt himself flow back through time, his entire childhood right there in front of him. He'd had plenty of happy times, although now it felt like they were all contaminated after what had happened to Sirius. Every memory with his godfather seemed to contain anger and hurt now, as if the happiness he had once known was truly gone. He thought about a few weeks ago, the first time he won a Quidditch match. He remembered the crowd cheering and the feeling it had given him inside and out. Yes, that was a happy memory.

"Got one." Harry whispered.

"Good. You don't need to tell me. If you know then that's all that matters. Now, once you feel that memory flowing through you, I want you both to repeat after me. ' _Expecto Patronum'_."

" _Expecto Patronum._ " Harry said, the words feeling strange in his mouth. He heard Mara echo him from his left, his thoughts racing.

"Very good." Remus said. "Open your eyes."

Harry opened his eyes. Remus was still in front of him, a glitter in his eyes as he watched them both.

"Ok. Harry, do you want to go first?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded, although he wasn't sure he wanted to even try it at all. He wasn't sure what a Patronus was even supposed to look like, let alone how to cast one of his own. He stepped forward, his wand clutched so tightly in his right hand that he was sure his knuckles would be blue.

"Keep that memory in your head. Make sure it blocks out everything else." Harry heard Remus say.

Harry raised his wand, the memory of that first quidditch match glued to the front of his mind. He took a deep breath, held it for a moment, and then released it.

" _Expecto Patronum_!" He said loudly. Harry didn't know what he was expecting, but his heart still sank when nothing happened at all.

"Try again, Harry. Nobody gets it the first time. Concentrate." Remus said from beside him.

"You can do it, Harry." Mara said, both their words bringing him some motivation.

Once again, Harry raised his wand, the memory of the wind through his hair and the snitch in his hand glowing in his mind. He took a deep breath once more.

 _"_ _Expecto Patronum!_ " He said loudly.

To Harry's amazement, a whitish glow had beamed out of his wand, lighting the room around him. He felt the energy flow from his wand and into his bloodstream, the heavenly glow being all he could concentrate on. The glow began to dim, before extinguishing entirely. Harry stood motionless for a moment, an amazing feeling in his stomach.

"Well done, Harry! Almost there!" Remus said, patting him on the back. "You just need to clear your mind a little more to be able to cast a full Patronus. If you don't mind me asking, what memory did you choose?"

"The first quidditch match." Harry said. Remus stared back at him in disbelief.

"That's not strong enough, Harry, not nearly strong enough to cast a full Patronus. Obviously, it worked ok to do it a little bit as we just saw, but you need something stronger to make it work entirely." Remus said.

Harry thought once more. He needed a strong memory… one that was more than just happiness.

"I've got one. It's not exactly happy…" Harry whispered.

"But it's strong?" Remus asked.

"Yeah… well I think so."

"Let's try it then."

Harry took his position again, his arm outstretched with his wand raised. The memory swirled around in his mind. It seemed like so long ago now, yet in perspective it wasn't. He remembered seeing her, her long red hair and her emerald green eyes that she gave to him. She had smiled so warmly at him through the glass, as if she were there with him. He had stood next to her, his arm wrapped around her like a shield. He smiled, too, a friendly grin that had lit up Harry's heart. It wasn't a happy memory to him, but seeing his parents in the mirror of Erised had awoken something inside of him. And it was definitely strong enough.

" _Expecto Patronum_!"

The room glowed as Harry's wand projected a vast amount of light. From the tip of his wand came the silvery mist that he had seen last time… but also something else. An animal had come out of the tip of Harry's wand and was galloping around the room. The silver stag pranced around their heads, its own head held high. It ran in a circle once more, before disappearing altogether. Harry stood gobsmacked, watching where the stag had vanished, longingly wanting it to reappear once more. It had been the most magical thing he had ever seen, leaving him in absolute awe.

"Jesus…" Remus breathed out. "A stag… I- I- excellent Harry!"

Remus pulled Harry into a hug, holding him close for a few seconds before letting go, staring him straight in the eye with a smile on his face.

"How did I do that?" Harry said, barely believing that it had at all happened.

"It must have been a very strong memory." Remus said. "Mara, you're turn."

Mara gave Harry a quick hug as she passed him, taking the position that he had just been in.

"Ok, Mara. Keep that memory, don't think about anything else." Remus said.

Mara nodded, raising her wand slowly.

" _Expecto Patronum!"_ She said.

Just like Harry, nothing happened. Mara lowered her wand, turning to look at Remus. Harry could see the defeat on her face already. Mara liked to succeed with new spells, always desperate to get them right.

"It's ok. Just breathe in. That's it. Now try again." Remus said comfortingly.

Mara did as she was told, but to no prevail. Four more attempts later, and still nothing had come out of the tip of her wand. She sighed, turning back to Remus and Harry.

"Let's face it, it isn't going to work for me." She said, folding her arms.

"It will." Remus said, laying his hands on her shoulders. "What memory did you pick?"

Mara shook him off. "None of your business." She said as she walked back into the office, leaving Harry alone with Remus. Harry knew she wasn't intentionally being rude, but he still felt guilty when he saw the look on Remus's face as he gazed after her.

"She's just upset." Harry said, trying to reassure him.

"Come on, that's enough for tonight." Remus said, putting the room back to normal with a flick of his wand. Harry followed him up the classroom, still slightly amazed at the fact he had been able to cast such a charm. The warmth of the fire hit him as soon as he entered the office. Mara had sat herself back down on the couch, Remus back on his chair. Harry sat down, suddenly remembering what he had wanted to ask him in the first place.

"Remus, can I ask you something?" Harry said.

Remus looked surprised but nodded his head as he summoned them all cups of hot chocolate.

"You're Moony, right?" Harry asked.

Remus looked slightly confused as he passed Harry and Mara a steaming mug. "Well yes, Moony was my nickname… but you know that."

"And Sirius is Padfoot?" Mara said, taking a sip of her warm drink.

Remus nodded. "Again, it's just a nickname."

"And Prongs… that was my dad?" Harry asked.

Remus raised his eyebrows slightly. "I didn't know you knew that."

"Sirius told me years ago."

"Yes. Your dad's nickname was Prongs… why do you ask?"

Harry and Mara looked at each other. Harry set down his mug.

"So, who was Wormtail?" he asked.

Remus nearly choked on his drink as Harry spoke. He stared back at them, the confusion and shock on his face like a mask.

"He was our friend." Was all Remus managed to say. "Now answer me this."

"What?" Harry replied.

"You found the map, didn't you?"

"Well we didn't find it. It was given to us." Mara said as Harry lifted it out of his pocket. Remus stared at the parchment like it was some sort of treasure, a slight grin on his face.

"That brings back the memories." He said, lifting it from Harry's hand.

"So, you know it?" Mara asked.

"We made it. Back in our school days. Seemed like the most incredible idea at the time." Remus chuckled.

"You, Sirius and Dad made it? How have I never heard of this before!" Harry demanded.

"After we left school we didn't really know what happened to it. And obviously I warned Sirius not to tell you about it… the last thing we needed was you getting expelled for using secret passages." Remus explained.

"You still haven't told us who Wormtail is." Mara pointed out.

Remus sighed, looking reluctant to speak. "As I said, he was our friend."

"You must have been pretty close if he was involved in making the map." Harry said.

Remus shook his head. "Sirius and James made that, mainly. I helped occasionally, but Peter barely did a thing."

"Peter?" Mara echoed.

"Well obviously Wormtail was a nickname. His real name was Peter." Remus said.

"Peter who?" Harry asked.

"Peter Pettigrew."

Nobody spoke as the silence drowned out the room. The heat of the fire was blazing onto them, the orange glow remaining strong as the amber flames continued to dance around wildly.

"Peter Pettigrew… wait… isn't that the guy Sirius was convicted of killing?" Mara asked.

Harry's heart thumped loudly in his chest. Remus's face crumbled a little as Mara spoke, confirming that she was right.

"Sirius was convicted of killing his friend?" Harry asked, completely gobsmacked.

"There was… a misunderstanding." Remus said quietly.

"Explain it, then." Harry demanded, crossing his arms.

"I can't, Harry. That's for Sirius to discuss with you."

"Sirius isn't here." Harry said.

Remus went quiet, staring down at his hands. Harry watched him, his stomach clenching with every passing second of silence. But already he knew what Remus was about to say. He could tell by his face. He was refusing to look at either of them, avoiding their eyes like they were some sort of empty pit. He could see the guilt all over Remus's face as he sat there, his whole body shaking.

"Remus...?" Mara whispered.

Remus looked up at her, his breathing fast and uneven.

"There's something I need to tell you both." Remus said.

 _No… don't say it… no…_

Harry could feel Mara's eyes on him as he stared at the floor. He knew what Remus was going to say, he didn't need to hear it… yet he wanted to.

"Sirius is here." Remus said, his voice crackling a little.

"Where?" Harry said, still not looking up at Remus.

"He's been hiding in the shrieking shack."

"How long?" Mara asked. Harry could hear the anger in her voice, although she was doing a better job at concealing it.

"Since Harry's first quidditch match." Remus sighed.

"But that was weeks ago!" Mara cried. "You're seriously telling us that he's been here for weeks, and you didn't say a thing!"

Remus stood up. "I didn't want to hurt you both any more. I wasn't sure how you would take it."

"How have you even been getting there without being seen!" Mara shrieked.

Remus pointed to the map. "There's a passage by the whomping willow. It leads straight into the shrieking shack. Look, I just didn't want you both to get hurt!"

Harry stood up, too, his temper rising even more as he finally met Remus's eye.

"You think we're weak? You didn't tell us because you thought we couldn't handle it!" Harry shouted.

"Harry, no! That's not it! I had to keep you safe!" Remus said, the desperation in his voice overpowering.

"You can keep me safe… by staying the hell away from me." Harry snarled. He ran from the room before anyone could stop him, ignoring Remus's cried for him to come back. He didn't know where he was going anymore… he didn't know who he could trust. Remus had lied to him for weeks, Sirius had abandoned him… who did he have to turn to? He felt his heart breaking as he ran on, the corridor disappearing below his feet as he went on. He was staring at the floor, not looking at all where he was running to, when he felt himself hit someone. He was going too fast to stop himself last minute, and he landed on the floor with a thud.

"Bloody hell! Get out of the fricking way!" Harry shouted, standing up roughly. It was then he felt the tears in his eyes, but he rubbed them away before they had the chance to roll down his cheek. He turned to see who he had run in to, and gasped.

His blue eyes met Harry's, filled with empathy and compassion for the sobbing boy he had just found in the corridor. Dumbledore watched Harry intensely, not saying anything as he put his arm on his shoulder.

"Come, Harry." He said calmly. "I think we need a chat."

* * *

Mara pushed the sheets off her, the cool air immediately hitting her legs as she swung them over the side of her bed. She stood up, tiptoeing towards her trunk. The stone floor was cold on her bare feet, causing her legs to feel slightly numb as she walked on. The dormitory was alive with the sounds of snoring and heavy breathing from the other girls in the room, giving Mara reassurance that they were all asleep.

She opened her trunk, pulling out her winter cloak as carefully as she could. She set it down on the floor beside her as she dived back in, fishing among her belongings for her boots. She felt the cool and smooth leather against her skin, and she pulled them from the trunk. She closed the lid back over, lifting her cloak and boots as she left the room, the door squeaking as she did so.

She walked down the corridor towards the common room, where the light from the open fire was slightly visible. Her wand was tucked in the pocket of her nightdress, banging on her leg as she walked on. The common room appeared empty on a first glance, the furniture creating eerie shadows with the light from the fire. She sat down on the armchair nearest to the heat, pulling the boots on her feet. She tied the laces as best she could, her hands numb from the cold and shaking slightly.

"What are you doing?"

The voice caused Mara to jump off the seat, her heart pumping loudly. She scanned the common room for any sign of a person, when a head of blonde hair caught her eye. He was sitting in the corner opposite her, his face and body hidden in the shadows.

"Draco…" Mara said. "You scared me."

Draco stood up, walking from the dark corner and into the light of the fire. He was wearing green silk pyjamas, a nightgown covering him to keep him warm. He was watching Mara suspiciously, his eyes frowning at her.

"Didn't mean to." He said. "What are you doing?"

Mara hesitated, quickly making up a lie. "Going to see Madam Pomfrey."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You don't look sick."

"Well I am."

Draco scoffed. "And you need boots to go to the hospital wing?"

"Couldn't find my slippers." Mara improvised.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Cut the crap. Where are you really going? Are you going to find, Potter?"

"He's still not back?" she asked.

Draco shook his head. Remus had come and found Mara earlier on that evening to assure her that Harry was fine. When he ran out of the room he had encountered Dumbledore, who had taken him back to his office for a chat. However, that had been hours ago, and it was now close to midnight.

"Strange." Mara whispered.

"Don't avoid the question." Draco said. "What are you up to?"

Mara looked at her cousin, trying to look as innocent as she could… but it was no use. If she wanted to get where she needed to be, she needed Draco's help.

"I'll make you a deal. If you help me, I'll tell you where I'm going." Mara said, crossing her arms.

"You're bribing me?" Draco said.

"No, it's called being even."

Draco sighed, before nodding in agreement.

"Fine. What do you need?" he said.

"I need you to go to your dormitory. Harry has an invisibility cloak in his trunk, I need you to get it." Mara explained.

"You want me to steal from Potter?"

"It's not stealing. I'll give it back to him… I just need it for tonight. Please Draco."

Draco left the common room without another word, heading in the direction of the boy's dormitory. She waited anxiously by the fire, the heat beginning to become uncomfortable. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the map. She had taken it back from Remus after Harry had ran out. She knew she would need it. She took out her wand, whispered the spell, and watched the ink run over the paper.

Harry was still in Dumbledore's office, as was Remus. Snape was in his quarter's, as was McGonagall and all the other teachers. Filch was busy on the second floor, while Mrs Norris was somewhere near the astronomy tower. Mara scanned the map for the passage by the whomping willow Remus had mentioned earlier, although he probably didn't mean to tell them where it was or that it even existed at all.

Once she located it, Mara cleared the map and shoved it back in her pocket. She pulled on her cloak, clasping it at the front.

"I think this is it." Draco's voice said from behind her.

"That's it." Mara responded, taking the cloak from Draco.

"So where are you going?" Draco asked, reminding Mara of their deal.

Mara sighed. "Hogsmeade."

"Hogsmeade… at this time? Are you mad?"

"Possibly… but I have to go. Thanks, Draco." She said.

She threw the invisibility cloak around her, and judging by the look on Draco's face, guessed that she had successfully disappeared. She walked to the door of the common room, opening it as quietly as she could, and looked down the dark hallway of the dungeon. It was empty.

She crept along, not even daring to look behind her. The castle was silent, the only sound she could hear was her own breathing. She began to pick up the pace, walking with more determination. The entrance hall was empty, the only light coming from a candlestick in the corner. She walked over to the big oak doors, which she knew already would be locked.

She lifted her wand out, poking it through the cloak just enough so she could reach the lock.

" _Alohomora_." She whispered.

The door clicked loudly, creating an echo down the corridors. Mara held her breath, waiting for a hand on her shoulder, but nothing happened. She opened the door just enough so she could squeeze out, closing it gently behind her.

The air was crisp cold, the sky above her lined with a crowd of stars on the velvety night. She walked on, lighting her wand under the cloak so she could see where she was walking. The grass crunched under her feet, the cool night having frozen it over. She took the map out of her pocket, checking to see if anyone had followed her. Dumbledore, Remus and Harry were still in Dumbledore's office, while all the teachers remained in their quarters. Filch had moved to the fourth floor, while Mrs Norris was snooping about on the first. Mara breathed a sigh of relief.

She walked on, passing by Hagrid's cabin, which was also in darkness. She never realised just how far away the whomping willow was, but she was determined to reach it.

And there it was. The tall tree was standing proudly in the glare of the night as Mara approached it. Its branches were moving slowly and gently, yet there was no breeze in the air. Mara kept the cloak tightly on her shoulders, not daring to let it fall until she was out of sight. She approached the tree carefully, and immediately saw the hole by its root. She wasted no time. Before she could even think about it, and had climbed down into the dirt and darkness.

She landed with a thud against the mucky ground, her back slamming hardly as she landed. She stood up, wiping down her nightdress as best she could. The cloak had fallen off during her fall, leaving only her winter school cloak over her shoulders. She picked up the invisibility cloak, leaving it on a rock by the hole which she fell from. She needed her hands available, just in case she encountered something else.

She walked along the tunnel, the smell of damp leaves giving off a stagnant odour. She didn't know how long she had to walk on for, all she knew was that the only way of here had to be through the ceiling. Her wand was clutched in her hand, lighting up the tunnel so she could see where she was going. It seemed like she had been walking in a repetitive tunnel for quite a while when a wooden door above her caught her eye.

She climbed on top of a boulder that was sitting in front of her, her own height being not nearly tall enough to reach. She pushed open the trapdoor, only she did so a little harder than expected. She heard the door slam against the wooden floor above her, creating a loud and echoing noise throughout the house above her, that was undoubtedly the shrieking shack. Mara pulled herself up, finding it difficult to climb from the trapdoor in her nightdress. She heaved herself onto the floor, knowing that she was above ground once more.

Her heart still thumped in her chest from the loud thud as she stood up, alighting her wand once more. She didn't know why, but her gut instinct was telling her to go up the stairs. The rooms downstairs all looked old and abandoned, like not even a dog had been sleeping there.

The stairs creaked as she walked up them, her heart practically about to fall out of her chest. The first door on the first-floor hallway was slightly ajar, and she decided to search that one first. She crept along the hallway, pushing the door open slowly with her free hand.

She felt someone grab her instantly, holding her tightly against the wall. She dropped her wand, trying desperately to claw her way out of the grasp. But as soon as it had begun, she had been let go. She crawled along the floor searching for her wand in the dark. She saw the glow under an old chair, and she quickly reached under to grab it. She turned once the wand was safely in her hand, a stunning spell on her lips when she saw him.

He was staring at her in awe, like he was somehow trapped in a dream. He was a shadow of the man that Mara remember, yet still she saw the familiarity in his eyes and his face. He was watching her the same way he had always done, and her heart crumbled and she felt a tear run down her cheek.

Sirius was standing before her, holding a large stick in his hand that he had been using as a method of defence Mara guessed. He dropped it, not even caring about the loud bang it created.

"Mara…" he whispered. He walked over to her, and lifted her straight off her feet and into an embrace. It was as if all the months apart never happened in that moment, for she had never felt a greater sense of security. He knelt on the floor after a while, still holding her close as he stroked her hair the way he used to do. He broke away, holding her face in his hands and looking at her with adoration.

"You look so different." He said.

Mara laughed through her tears. "You can talk."

Sirius chuckled, a sound that Mara had missed every day for five months.

"What… what are you doing here?" Sirius asked.

"Remus told us earlier tonight you were here. I had to see you." Mara said. Sirius smiled, lifting a curly lock out of her eyes.

"And Harry?" Sirius said, a weak smile on his face despite the obvious ache in his voice.

"He got upset with Remus. He's with Dumbledore still, I think." Mara said. She lifted the map out of her pocket, checking to see that Harry's dot was still in Dumbledore's office.

"The map…" Sirius breathed. "Where did you get it?"

"The Weasley twins have had all along. They gave it to us." Mara explained.

"Little shits." Sirius smirked. "I've missed you… so much."

"I missed you, too. You have no idea how lonely it was without you during the summer." Mara said.

"At least you had Remus and Harry." Sirius said, stroking Mara's head again.

Mara froze. Remus hadn't told him that they'd been separated… he didn't know.

"Mara? What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing." Mara said quickly, giving him a smile. But she knew straight way that he didn't believe her for a second.

"You're lying. Tell me." Sirius said, a stern tone in his voice.

Mara took a deep breath.

"I didn't have Remus and Harry. I only had myself." She said, sitting down on the floor. Sirius sat beside her, his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well… after you left… we were separated." Mara said.

Sirius stiffened beside her, his breathing quickening.

"Separated?" he echoed.

"Fudge wouldn't let us stay with Remus. He said he was a danger to us, him being a werewolf and all. He said we'd be safer elsewhere… with our… _real_ families." Mara explained.

"Who? Who were you with?" Sirius demanded. He was shaking now. Mara could tell he was so close to losing it.

"Harry stayed with his mum's sister… Petunia, I think. And I… well… I had to stay with the Malfoy's." she said.

She stood, the room around them practically vibrating from his anger. His face had turned red from the pale white it had been, his breathing so fast and uneven that Mara was sure he was about to faint.

"So, Remus lied. Let me believe he looked after you?!" Sirius shouted.

"Sirius please keep your voice down!" Mara begged, rushing over to him. She grabbed his arm, trying her best to pull him back to where they had been sitting. He pulled away from her, raising his arms above his head for a fraction of a second. Mara didn't know what happened or why she did it, but all she saw was a raised hand and she ducked away, hiding her face in her arms.

"Mara…?" Sirius's voice said gently. She looked up to see him crouched over her, his arms held out reassuringly, signalling her it was safe. She lay against him, fighting hard to keep the memories of that summer out of her head.

"Did he hurt you?" Sirius said, his voice breaking.

"Yeah…" Mara replied, trying her best to stay strong for Sirius.

"I'll kill him. And I don't care if I end up back in Azkaban…" Sirius snarled.

"Please don't be mad at Remus. He was only trying to protect your feelings." Mara said, wanting to talk about something else.

"I'm not mad… well I won't be… in a while." Sirius said, although Mara was not sure she believed him.

"He showed us how to do a Patronus earlier… before he upset Harry." Mara said, looking at Sirius directly in the eye. Sirius looked intrigued.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"Harry did it on his third try. This silver stag appeared from his wand and galloped around the room. It was amazing. I couldn't do it." She said.

"Did you say a stag?" Sirius asked.

"Yes… why is there something about it? Remus acted funny too."

Sirius smiled. "Harry doesn't know this, but his dad was an Animagus. He took the form of a stag… that's why we called him Prongs."

Mara smiled. It all made sense now. "That's why his Patronus was a stag."

"It probably contributed, yes. The Patronus is different for every wizard." Sirius said.

Mara watched him, raising an eyebrow. "What's your Patronus?"

Sirius sighed. "Can I borrow your wand?"

Mara handed him her wand, sitting back to allow him space as he stood in the middle of the square room.

" _Expecto Patronum_!" Sirius said. The wand glowed just as it had done with Harry. An animal appeared from the tip, running around the room in an almost majestic way. It was a bear, shining and just as magnificent as Harry's had been. Mara watched in awe, completely entranced by the creature.

And then it was gone.

"That was incredible." Mara whispered, rushing over to Sirius.

Sirius smiled, handing Mara back her wand.

"Now it's your turn."

"What? But I can't do it." She argued.

"Bullshit. Think of the strongest memory you have, one where you felt so overwhelmed that you didn't actually know what to feel." Sirius said. "Feel it in here." Sirius brushed his hand across where Mara's heart lay, beating and thumping as fast as it ever had.

"Got a memory?" Sirius asked.

Mara nodded.

"Strong enough?"

She nodded again.

Sirius smiled. "Ok… now be confident. You can do it."

Mara took a deep breath, just as she had done earlier, except this time she felt it everywhere in her body. She held up her wand, her memory the only thing in her head.

" _Expecto Patronum_."

The wand began to vibrate in her hands as the white glow poured out from the tip, filling the room just as it had done with Sirius. Except, where a bear had appeared for him, something else appeared for her. It was a swan, its wings spread wide as it glided across the room. Its silver mist filled her heart as she watched the swan fly over her head and appear to nozzle her cheek, before disappearing.

She dropped her wand hand, not quite believing what she had just seen.

"It's… it's a swan…" She whispered, though just loud enough for Sirius to hear.

"I know." Sirius grinned.

"Why are you smiling like that?" she asked, although she herself, had not stopped smiling.

"It's just… very fitting, that your Patronus be a swan." Sirius said.

"Why?"

"Well, have you ever met a swan? They're feisty and brave… but they've got a beautiful heart. It's perfect."

Mara beamed. "And bears are wild and free."

"I guess that's the idea." Sirius said, pulling her into another hug. "What was your memory?"

Mara looked at him, and decided it was time to tell him.

"There's something I never told you about last year." She began. "When I was in the hospital wing after the whole Tom thing… well I had this dream, although at the time I thought it was real. I saw James and Lily… and then I saw my father. He was standing there, smiling at me. He hugged me, and told me to look after you. When I woke up, it felt like it had really happened. I don't know if it was a memory or a dream… but it's the strongest I've ever felt. That's what I chose."

Sirius looked deep in thought, but Mara could have sworn she say a tear in his eye.

"You probably think I'm crazy." She murmured.

"Not at all. On the contrary, I think you're pretty damn amazing." Sirius said, his smile beaming at her, and warming her heart once more.


	53. Chapter 53

**Author's Note** ** _:_** _Hey guys! So, I do have internet here so I can upload, yay! Thank you all so much for every single review on this story! They make me smile so much! This chapter is very much an 'explaining' sort of chapter so I hope you enjoy it! We get to see Sirius's side of the story at last! Don't worry if you're confused about how he was found guilty, as you're meant to be! All will be exposed in the next few chapters so hang in there! Hope you enjoy!_

"Harry will you wait!"

He could hear Mara calling from behind him, but he had no intention of acknowledging her. He continued to storm away up the staircase, the castle around them echoing with their footsteps. She was close behind, her shadow visible on the ground in front of Harry. He kept on going, the air around him sizzling with his temper.

After a long night stuck in Dumbledore's office he was in no mood to talk to anyone. He had fallen asleep on a large armchair, the upset and hurt exhausting him to the point where he was falling asleep sitting up. Remus had also joined them, and had admitted everything to Dumbledore regarding Sirius. Dumbledore had listened carefully, his face mostly unreadable. Afterwards, he had instructed nobody was to approach Sirius again until he himself had spoken with him. Harry had been awake for this part of the discussion, but by then it had been close to dawn and his bed had been calling him loudly. Remus escorted him to the common room after they'd finished, but everyone in his dorm was already awake and moving around. Harry knew there would be no hope of him sleeping in there, especially with his already fragile temper, so he had decided to go a long walk to think the past 24 hours over.

Mara had caught him just as he was leaving the common room, still in his clothes from the previous day. She, too, looked as if she had gotten little sleep that night, but had at least changed into a different outfit. She had hugged Harry, and immediately began asking questions. Harry, who had been in no mood to even respond to her with a brief nod, had stormed away from her. He felt a little guilty for being so horrible to her, especially as he knew she was only trying to help, but his conscience didn't seem to be working properly at the moment. Of course, Mara being Mara, she had followed him, determined for at least some type of answer.

She followed him out into the cold, crisp morning, her footsteps crunching on the frozen ground just as Harry's were. He kept his eyes focused on a gap in the forest, walking faster than he had been before. The grounds were near enough empty, with only a handful of students walking around for some fresh air.

"Harry, for gods sake! Just stop!" Mara called.

"Leave me alone." Harry murmured in response.

"Is shutting me out really the answer?! It's not going to help anyone." Mara said, grabbing his jacket from the shoulder. Harry was pulled backwards slightly, but he shrugged her off, storming away like she was some sort of inconvenience.

"I'm bloody tired. I just want five fricking minutes to myself! Am I not allowed that!" Harry shouted.

"Harry, I need to tell you something!"

"No!" Harry yelled, coming to a halt. "I don't want to hear anything more about Remus, or Sirius, or dementors! I just want five minutes where I don't have to think about it!"

Deep down, Harry knew that there was no way of shaking any of these thoughts. But he needed to try. It felt as if his mind wasn't his own anymore, like it had been dominated completely by clouded thoughts and emotions. He longed to be away from it, if even for a little while. He was sure his mind could not take anything else.

Harry began to walk away again, but Mara's words stopped him in his tracks.

"I saw Sirius."

Harry stopped, staring at the horizon before him of the lake and trees. He knew he had heard her right, but he didn't know how to react. Why wasn't he wanting to run to his godfather? All we wanted to do was forget about everything, for right now, it seemed a whole lot easier. He turned to look at Mara, her dark curls blowing lightly in the wind as her eyes shone with the longing for Harry to just listen. He remembered what Remus had said, a time that now felt so long ago.

 _She's the only other person who understands exactly how you're feeling… and you're pushing her away_

Harry bowed his head, the guilt flooding over him briefly before the realisation of Mara's words hit him like a ton of bricks.

"When?" he asked.

Mara looked around, turning her neck to gaze over her shoulders at the group of students who had just exited the oak doors.

"Not here." Mara said, grabbing Harry's hand and leading him away. They went through the gap in the trees that Harry had his eyes on, the twigs and branches catching in their hair as they walked on. Mara's grip was tight on Harry's hand as she lead the way, almost as if she was afraid he would run away before she got the chance to speak. They settled in a small clearing, a large rock visible between two trees. Mara climbed up, Harry following her, and they both sat down.

"I went to see him last night." Mara said.

"In the shrieking shack? How did you get there without being seen?" Harry questioned.

Mara sent him a look before reaching inside her jacket pocket and lifting out a piece of familiar fabric. Harry took the invisibility cloak from her, not necessarily annoyed that she had taken it. They always shared their belongings, so it was nothing strange to Harry… he just wanted to know how she got it. Mara seemed to know what he was thinking, for straight away she answered his question.

"Draco got it for me. I'm sorry, but he was my only option." She added, obviously seeing the unimpressed look on Harry's face. Silence took over for a few seconds, in which Harry's thoughts raced. He hadn't known how to feel when he found out Sirius was here. He had been fuming at Remus for not telling him… but he had also been mad at Sirius for not being there when he needed him to be. But now, it felt like Harry was remembering who this was… this was his _godfather_. The man who had raised him and taken him in. And he had let his anger take over.

"How… how was he?" Harry asked, feeling slightly awkward.

"As good as he can be… he's pretty fed up, cold, hungry… and he thinks you hate him." Mara replied.

Harry felt his heart break. "I don't hate him… I never could."

Mara was studying his face closely. "Do you think he did it?"

"Did what?" Harry said, trying to act dumb.

"You know perfectly well what. Do you think he betrayed your parents?"

Harry sighed. "I wasn't sure at first. When I found out, I think I was just so angry and the shock was too much for me. Then I started to think about it rationally. Sirius would never have hurt my mum and dad… at least, I believe he wouldn't."

"He didn't do it, Harry. What does Dumbledore think?" Mara asked.

Harry's mind flashed back to the evening before, even though it had merely been hours ago.

"Dumbledore told me there was no way on earth Sirius would have turned in my parents." Harry said.

"Well, doesn't Dumbledore's word mean something to you? You trust him." Mara pointed out.

"I know. It was just so hard to hear. The idea of Sirius betraying my parents… well it was a lot to think about."

"You need to see Sirius, Harry. He misses you." Mara said.

"What if Remus was right, Mara. What if I can't handle it… I want to see him, but I can't bear to be torn apart from him again." Harry whispered, resting his chin on his knees.

"Stop thinking of what could go wrong." Mara said, patting him on the back.

He looked over at her, and knew she was right. He needed to see Sirius again… he had to know. Maybe it would be too much, or there was no mending the wounds. But he had to try. If Mara could do it, he could. He smiled at her, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Let's go." He said.

* * *

 ** _27_ _th_ _May 1981_**

 _Lily Potter sat at the table in the kitchen of their cottage in Godric's Hollow. Her hands were clasped around a mug of tea that had now gone cold, as well as having been left untouched. Her red hair was hanging loose around her face, hiding her behind a shadow. Sirius sat opposite her, a mug of strong coffee half drunk in front of him. He hated seeing Lily this way. She was always so on edge now, her bright green eyes always on the lookout for trouble or danger._

 _"_ _He should be back by now." Lily said, sending Sirius a look which screamed fear._

 _"_ _He won't be long. You know James, he likes to keep us waiting." Sirius responded, wanting to keep her calm._

 _"_ _It's a little bit different, Padfoot. Being late for a date is not the same as going on a mission for the order, even if he is using Polyjuice." Lily said, her hands holding the teacup tighter than before. Sirius was sure she was about to smash it to pieces if she wasn't careful._

 _"_ _He was late for your wedding." Sirius said, a smile on his face as he attempted to lighten the mood._

 _Lily couldn't help but smirk a little, her eyes twinkling for a fraction of a second. Sirius sighed. Trust James to put everything on the line just to get information. Sirius knew how bored he was of sitting in this house every day, just waiting for any type of news. But using Polyjuice potion to accompany Remus on a mission in Wales was just downright risky. Sirius had offered to stay behind and protect Lily while he was away, even if he thought his best friend and idiot for being so careless._

 _Lily was watching the clock on the wall so intensely that Sirius was just waiting for sparks to fly out her wand, which she was now holding in her right hand. She always kept it close by now, either in her pocket or in her hand. James had promised to be back by five o'clock ("just in time for dinner!" he had said) but already it was 5:35, and James had yet to return._

 _Lily's intense staring was broken off by a cry from the baby chair behind her. She jumped off her seat, reaching her baby son in merely two steps. She lifted him from the chair, bouncing him on her knee and immediately calming him down. He was smiling up at his mother, his little face so close to hers._

 _"_ _Don't worry, Harry, mummy's here." Lily said, laying a kiss on his head, where a mop of dark hair had begun to grow._

 _Sirius smiled at the sight before him, baby Harry turning to see him. As soon as he spotted Sirius he laughed in delight, holding out his arms towards him. Lily laughed, walking over to Sirius as Harry fussed in her arms. Sirius took Harry from her, resting him on his lap and Lily took a deep breath._

 _"_ _Swear that muggle swing chair is absolutely useless. Meant to keep them entertained for hours on end. I'm lucky if it keeps Harry occupied for five minutes." Lily said, watching as her son pulled on Sirius's hair, his mouth spread in a smile._

 _"_ _That's because Harry here loves to cause trouble. And he can't do that from a swing." Sirius said, lifting Harry above his head and blowing on his stomach. Harry squealed in delight. Lily had returned to watching the clock and had now begun to nibble at her fingernails from her nerves. She kept glancing over at the fireplace, waiting desperately for the flash of green to appear._

 _Harry had started fussing in Sirius's arms, so Lily brought over his dinner for Sirius to feed to him. Sirius knew she was much too worried to even think about giving Harry his apple sauce, so he did so without a single question. He made it into a game, pretending the spoon was a broomstick flying into Harry's mouth. The boy clapped his hands in delight, laughing every time Sirius raised the spoon._

 _"_ _Padfoot, could you try and get some of it in his mouth?" Lily said, a slight grin on her face despite the tense situation. Sirius had always loved that about Lily- she took everything as it came, and always put on a strong face in even her darkest days._

 _The kitchen suddenly glowed green, the fireplace filling with the emerald flames as James Potter stepped out of the bricks. He was himself, the Polyjuice potion obviously having had worn off. He smiled at Lily, which Sirius knew was an immediate mistake. She crossed the room, and began slapping her husband on the arm._

 _"_ _You had me worried sick!" she said, sounding a second away from crying. James caught her hand, his face serious as he pulled her into a hug._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, Lil. We couldn't get the floo network to connect to here. The protective charms block the floo from working, so we had to get Dumbledore to open it to let me through. Then of course, he was pretty pissed off when he found out I'd been on a mission. Said a lot about it putting you and Harry in danger." James explained._

 _"_ _Damn right you're putting us in danger. Did you find out what you were after?" Lily asked._

 _"_ _Yes. Voldemort is still looking for us, alright. Interrogated and killed three people in the last week to try and find where we are. You remember Wendy, Scott and Rory from Hogwarts, they were in our year. Dead, murdered in cold blood." James said, a grave look on his face. Lily looked horrified._

 _"_ _I remember that Wendy. I sat beside her in Herbology… she was muggle-born, too." Lily said, her eyes darting to Harry who had stopped taking his food and had instead began smothering it on the table._

 _"_ _Hey, Harry." James said, laying a kiss on his son's head as he sat down next to Sirius. Lily set down a bowl of stew in front of him, which he wolfed down straight away._

 _"_ _Want any, Sirius?" Lily asked._

 _"_ _I'm ok, Lil. I'll just have another cup of coffee." Sirius said, refilling his mug with a simple spell._

 _"_ _You need to stop drinking gallons of that, Padfoot. No wonder you're awake all night." James said._

 _"_ _I'm awake all night because I'm usually out doing something for the order." Sirius replied, bouncing a restless Harry on his knee._

 _"_ _Well… seeing as you're here… now would be an appropriate time to talk to you about something…" James said as he finished his stew, getting rid of the bowl with a flick of his wand. Sirius watched him, trying to make sense of what he could possibly mean._

 _"_ _Is Wormy still here, Lil?" James asked his wife as she sat down with them._

 _"_ _Yes. He's asleep." Lily answered, taking baby Harry so Sirius could see James clearly. Harry lay against her, his hands gripping her longs waves of red hair._

 _"_ _We've decided to make Wormy our secret keeper." James began. "Voldemort knows, or at least some of his death eaters do, how close you are to us. We think that you continuing to be the secret keeper would be too obvious. Peter, on the other hand, they won't suspect him the same."_

 _Sirius looked from James to Lily, not quite knowing what to say._

 _"_ _Being the secret keeper is putting your life at risk, Padfoot. You're like a brother to me, I couldn't live with you killed to protect us." James said._

 _"_ _That is what family's do." Sirius said. "What about Peter? What if something happens to him?"_

 _"_ _They won't suspect him the same way they will you." Lily said._

 _"_ _There is still a risk!"_

 _"_ _And Peter knows that. It's already been switched, Padfoot." James said._

 _"_ _What does Dumbledore make of this?" Sirius asked._

 _James looked at Lily, his wife returning the glance. James sighed._

 _"_ _We didn't tell Dumbledore. We need to protect him, too. This way, not even he knows who the true secret keeper is."_

 _"_ _This is bullshit." Sirius breathed._

 _"_ _Padfoot." Lily said gently, laying her hand on top of his own. "Please. You have to try and understand. You're Harry's godfather. We need to know that if it ever comes down to it, he'll have someone to care for him. Harry needs you… we need you. If there ever comes a day when we aren't here for him- "_

 _"_ _Don't talk like that!" Sirius interrupted, the thought unbearable in his mind._

 _"_ _\- then you have to be. If we carry on putting you at risk like this then what happens? Please, Padfoot."_

 _Sirius looked at Lily, and he couldn't deny her what she wanted. All she wanted was to know that Harry would always be safe no matter what… he couldn't hold that against her, not for anything._

 _"_ _Ok." Sirius said, looking at the sleeping baby on Lily's lap._

 _"_ _Thank you." James said, patting him on the shoulder._

 _"_ _I'm still coming around here every chance I get." Sirius said._

 _Lily and James laughed. "Like we would have it any other way."_

* * *

 ** _1_ _st_ _November 1981_**

 _"_ _PETER! YOU FUCKING COWARD!"_

 _Sirius's heart was beating so fast as the tears poured down his cheeks. He couldn't get the image out of his head, no matter how much he tried to. James… dead in the hallway. Lily… dead in Harry's nursery. Their eyes had been open, but there had been nothing there but emptiness. Sirius wanted to rip his heart out, there and then. He never wanted to feel like this again… he couldn't. The pain was too real… it was too much. He would never see them again._

 _Gone… dead…_

 _Peter was running down the street, his eyes alight with fear as Sirius walked towards him. He was going to kill him, and he didn't care if he rotted in Azkaban for it. It was his fault they were gone. He had done this to them. Sirius's stomach had not stopped clenching, even his insides hurt from the pain. His head was pounding, his eyes clouded with his tears. He had never felt emotion like this._

 _"_ _YOU BETRAYED THEM! THEY WERE YOUR FRIENDS!" Sirius screamed._

 _There were muggles in the street, all of them stopped to watch the fiasco that was going on. Peter ran through them, turning to see how close Sirius was. He wanted to send a killing curse after the piece of shit and be done with it. But Peter didn't deserve a merciful death… he deserved to suffer for what he had done… for what he had taken away._

 _Sirius ran faster, catching up on Peter. He grabbed the tail end of his robes, tugging them so hard that Peter fell backwards, banging his head off the ground. Sirius could hear the muggles gasping in surprise, but he didn't even stop to care. He knelt over Peter's body, his hand tightly around his neck._

 _"_ _James and Lily… you slimy piece of shit… how could you do that… they're your friends!"_

 _Sirius felt all the anger and hurt rise up in him once more, and he struck Peter across the face with such force that his nose began to bleed immediately. But that wasn't enough. Sirius wanted to do more… he wanted to hear him scream, to beg for mercy._

 _He hit him again, this time harder. Peter yelped as his fist came down on his face, trying to release Sirius's grip on his neck. But Sirius wouldn't budge._

 _"_ _You deserve this! And you know what? I'm going to kill you! I am going to kill you for what you've done!"_

 _"_ _I… I… didn't… mean… to… was… threatened." Peter gasped between breaths._

 _"_ _Then you should have given your life than betray your friends!" Sirius roared._

 _He lifted his wand, the spell on his lips. He didn't even care that there were crowds of muggles watching him. He didn't care what the consequences were or what the ministry would do to him. He had lost everything he cared about._

 _"_ _Sirius!"_

 _He felt a hand grab his wrist, pulling his arm back so his wand fell out his hands. Sirius turned, waiting to see Dumbledore or McGonagall behind him._

 _"_ _Don't." Remus said._

 _His face was red and his eyes were more than bloodshot. He was shaking from head to toe, Sirius's wand and his own clutched in his hand._

 _"_ _Give me my wand." Sirius growled._

 _"_ _No." Remus answered._

 _"_ _Give it to me!" Sirius shouted. "He needs to pay!"_

 _Sirius stood up straight, Remus grabbing him roughly._

 _"_ _You think revenge is going to fix things?! You think this will make anything better?! Will killing him bring them back!?"_

 _Sirius didn't answer, for his throat was closed over. Fresh tears were falling from his eyes, his vision blurring._

 _"_ _They're gone, Remus."_

 _"_ _I know. But they wouldn't want this. They wouldn't want you to become a murderer." Remus said._

 _"_ _What am I meant to do?" Sirius wept._

 _Remus grabbed his shoulders, lifting his chin to ensure he was looking him straight in the eye._

 _"_ _You're going to go back. You're going to go to Hagrid and speak with Dumbledore. And you're going to be there for that kid."_

Sirius watched as Dumbledore lifted his head out of the Pensieve. His face was unreadable as he looked at Sirius as if he was just seeing him for the first time. Dumbledore walked over to Sirius, the floorboards of the shrieking shack creaking under his feet. He stopped in front of Sirius, a weak smile now on his mouth.

"Do you see now?" Sirius said, jerking his head at the Pensieve that Dumbledore had brought with him.

"Yes, I do indeed." Dumbledore nodded. "I think it's time to clear your name."


	54. Chapter 54

**Author's Note** : _Hey guys! Sorry about the delay, technology and me just doesn't seem to mix! So, I had a pm asking why I chose to put Mara in this story instead of just having Harry on his own with Sirius. I've always loved fanfics where Sirius is there from the beginning of the story, rather than coming in later (I still love the books dw!) But one thing I've always been obsessed with regarding Sirius is his relationship with his brother. It's not mentioned much in the original story, so I thought that in my story I would explore it a little deeper, and how else better to do that than having someone who bonds them together. Mara to Sirius is his 'second chance'. He feels like he let down Regulus, so he wants to do all he can to protect his legacy: his daughter. I will be looking into this more as the story goes on, especially as Mara gets older and with the twist I have planned for goblet of fire! So yeah, Mara is a character that I always wanted to be there and I've grown to really enjoy writing her in._

 _Anyway, just thought I'd answer that! This is a very action filled chapter with a lot happening, so Harry's 'reunion' talk with Sirius will be in the next chapter as they're a bit busy in this one. Enjoy the chapter! Next one should be up fairly soon, all being well! Enjoy guys!_

* * *

Remus paced Dumbledore's office, the echoing of his footsteps ringing out across the room. He hadn't slept in a long time now. There was always something that had to be done, whether it be dealing with Harry, Mara, Sirius or the headmaster. He wanted nothing more than for all of this to be over with, but he knew deep down that it just wasn't that simple.

Dumbledore sat perched on the edge of his desk, his hands together as he watched Remus closely. His blue robes clashed horribly with the pale colours of his office, the glare of the day seeming to illuminate the room.

"So, you believe him?" Remus asked, standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I do." Dumbledore nodded.

"Well why can't we just show Fudge the same memory?"

Dumbledore smiled weakly. "I wish it were that simple, Remus. You know that memories can be changed or made to deceive the viewer. Fudge would just accuse us of faking it to clear Sirius's name."

Remus leaned against the cabinet of strange trinkets that sat in the corner. In all the times he had been in Dumbledore's office over the years, he had never really taken the time to look at them properly. Granted, he barely knew what half of them were or what they did, but he still found them fascination to look at. He turned back to Dumbledore, who was stroking Fawkes as he landed on the old man's knee.

"What do we do?"

Dumbledore looked back to Remus when he spoke, his blue eyes twinkling in a way that guaranteed to Remus that he had already thought this over himself. Dumbledore stood, Fawkes flying off his knee and out of sight among the rafters. Dumbledore took a seat behind his desk.

"We cannot use the Pensieve. There is only one way to prove Sirius did not kill Pettigrew. We must locate your old friend." He said.

"Peter's dead, Albus." Remus said, the words sounding strange in his throat. "Sirius may not have harmed him… but he will be long gone by now. Whether he went on the run after Voldemort's downfall or whether the death eaters took care of him, I don't know. But he's dead."

Dumbledore, to Remus's surprise, smiled.

"We know nothing of Peter's fate after the night Sirius went to him. But I believe he is alive, probably closer than we think."

Remus frowned, his head banging as he listened.

"You think he's at Hogwarts?" Remus asked. He had spent all these years convincing himself that Peter was long gone, along with James and Lily. Maybe he did it as a coping mechanism… maybe he just didn't want to admit that the man responsible for his friend's death was still out there… But the idea that he was _here,_ well it seemed like an irrational dream.

"We can't rule it out as an option." Dumbledore said, his expression slightly solemn now.

"That means he's been near Harry. And Sirius…"

"If my theory is correct then sadly so."

Remus rubbed his head with his hands, the strain physically draining him of whatever energy he had left.

"We have to find him." Remus said, although the idea of coming face to face with Peter after all these years made his stomach clench. What would he do? Remus would struggle to not try and kill him for all the hurt he had caused. And if Sirius so much as caught a whiff of him… he really would be a murderer.

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "I will speak to Severus and Minerva, tell them to be on their guard for anything unusual."

"Like what?" Remus asked, wanting to know what Dumbledore would categorize as 'unusual'.

"Well, for instance, if they see a large rat running around that is acting strangely like a human." Dumbledore said rather proudly.

Remus froze. "You… you know he's an Animagus?"

Dumbledore smiled warmly. "My boy, I've been the headmaster of this school a very long time. I wouldn't be doing my job properly if I didn't know when things such as becoming illegal animagi are happening."

For the first time since his school years, Remus truly appreciated the wonderful mind of Albus Dumbledore. He had known all these years of Sirius and James' plan to be with Remus, yet had never tried to stop them. But now, as the sky-blue eyes pierced his own, he knew that Dumbledore simply didn't want him to be lonely.

"What of Harry and Mara? Should they be told?" Remus asked.

"What do they know of Pettigrew?" Dumbledore answered.

Remus shrugged. "Not much. They know he was our friend at school and that Sirius was found guilty of his murder… that's it."

Dumbledore stared passed Remus and out of his office window for a moment, almost as if he could see nothing but what was inside his mind. After a while, he sighed loudly, turning back to face Remus once more.

"For now, keep it that way." He said. "Tell them nothing until we know for sure what we are dealing with."

"Harry and Mara have a way of figuring things out, headmaster. Especially when they're deprived of answers. They will find out." Remus argued. After everything, he didn't think he had it in him to hide anything else from the kids.

"I'm not saying they will never be told, you misunderstand me. We are merely delaying their involvement." Dumbledore said, his hands clasped together. "Finding Pettigrew and proving Sirius's innocence will not be easy, the least we can do is keep them out of it while we can."

Remus bowed his head. "Agreed."

"Where are they now?"

Remus thought back. He had last seen Harry at his talk with Dumbledore that had lasted most of the night. He assumed the boy had gone to bed. As for Mara, he saw her last night in his office after the Patronus lessons.

"They're around."

Dumbledore nodded once more. "I stand by what I said to Harry and yourself. Nobody is to go near Sirius. I will arrange food to be taken to him or take it myself, but it is far too risky. Make sure Mara is told."

"I will."

Dumbledore smiled. "You look as if you could sleep for a month, my boy. Go, have a rest. I'll call for you if needed."

Remus nodded in response, and without another word, left the headmasters office for his quarters, where his four-poster bed was calling his name.

* * *

"Are you sure, Harry?"

Harry looked back at Mara in the dim light of the tunnel, their wands glowing between them. Her face was half hidden behind her hair, but Harry could hear the concern in her voice. They were standing in the tunnel beneath the whomping willow, the trapdoor to the shrieking shack just above their heads. Harry had the whole journey there to think about what he was going to say to his godfather when he saw him, and had decided that this was something he needed to do alone.

"I'm sure." Harry said, smiling at her weakly. "I just need to speak to him with just us for a while."

To his amazement, Mara nodded right away.

"I understand. I'll wait in one of the downstairs rooms so you can talk."

"Thanks, Mara." Harry said. He watched as Mara pushed the trap door above them open, which she pulled herself through easily enough. Harry followed, Mara grabbing his shoulders and assisting him on successfully getting into the hallway of the shrieking shack. Mara closed the trapdoor over quietly, both of them standing with their wands outstretched.

"He's up there." Mara said, signalling the stairs with her wand. "If you need me just shout."

Harry nodded, his body now too nervous to talk. Mara disappeared through a door on their right, the light of her wand still visible throw the crack in the door. Harry took a step towards the staircase, his body shaking. The stairs creaked as he climbed, the upstairs landing finally coming into view.

The door in front of him was shut. Harry gulped, and put his hand on the dusty metal handle. He pushed it down, the squeak echoing down the hall. The door opened, creating a gap big enough for Harry to squeeze through. He looked around the room with his wand light. He saw a hooded figure in the corner, and his nerves hit the roof.

"Sirius?" he stammered.

But it was not his godfather. The room became icy cold, the shivers trickling down Harry's spine as he stood there, frozen with fear. The hooded figure swooped over to Harry, it's face hidden by the long, raggedy cloak.

He wanted to scream for Mara, but no sound seemed to come out. His throat was dry, his mouth open in shock. His mind raced back to the night before. He tried to think about what Remus had said, but he couldn't remember the words or what he had to do to make the charm work.

A feeling ran over him. He would never be happy again. He would never know what it was to laugh or feel warm. There was only this cold sadness left in him.

" _Please… not Harry!"_

The screaming woman was back inside his head, screaming and begging for his life. _His_ life. Finally, it all made sense to him… he knew who he was hearing…

"MUM!" Harry shouted as he felt himself fall to the floor. Everything around him went black as the sound of footsteps and shouts rang out from the stairs. But he was already in the darkness.

"Harry!"

Mum…? Harry thought. Was he dead? Was she there?

"Harry, wake up!"

His eyes snapped open, the dirt-covered ceiling of the tunnel under the whomping willow coming into view. He saw two faces staring down at him, guessing he was lying on the floor.

The first was Mara. She was as white as a sheet, her eyes wide and fearful. She was trying her best to smile reassuringly at Harry, but he could see how shaken up she was. She was holding her wand in her left hand, the white tip lighting up the tunnel just enough so Harry could make out the second face as he sat up, his head spinning wildly.

And in that moment, all the hurt and anger Harry had felt towards him for the last five months seemed to disappear. He felt himself lean into his chest before he even knew what he was doing, and Sirius's arms immediately wrapped around him, holding him close as if he couldn't bear to let go.

"Hey, stranger." Sirius mumbled, his voice breaking as he spoke.

"Hey." Was all Harry could manage. He felt so overwhelmed, the memory of the dementor seeming so far away from him now. He pulled back, looking Sirius in the eye for the first time. He was a different man to person who had raised him. His thin face and raggedy clothes did not belong to his godfather… but underneath it all Harry could see the man he loved dearly. He smiled at him, feeling tears roll down his cheeks.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm here. I'm never going anywhere again." Sirius said, laying a hand on Harry's head.

"Better not." Harry sniffed.

Harry wanted to stay in the tunnel forever if it meant he could be near Sirius. But Mara quickly brought them back to reality.

"We have to go." She said, looking up at the trap door. "The dementor knows you're here, Sirius. We have to get out of here."

"What happened?" Harry asked, the chill returning to him as the warmth vanished.

"Well, after you went upstairs Sirius showed up as Padfoot. He'd been out hunting for something to eat. We heard you scream… something about your mum… and we ran up to you. You'd fainted, so Sirius grabbed your wand and cast a Patronus to get rid of the dementor. He picked you up and we ran down here to hide. We think more dementors might be up there now." Mara explained.

"Come on." Sirius helped Harry to his feet, and the three of them started off down the tunnel.

"Where will you go? You can't hide in the shrieking shack anymore." Mara asked.

"I don't know. I'm sure I'll find somewhere to lay low for a while. I best start getting used to being Padfoot again. You know it isn't that bad, it's just the bloody fleas." Sirius answered.

"Maybe you could hide in the boat house?" Harry suggested.

Sirius shook his head. "Too obvious, Harry."

"What about Hagrid's hut?" Mara said.

"It's an idea. Look can we just concentrate on getting out of here first before we worry about my housing."

The three of them trudged on, the sound of the dirt below their feet scratching with every step. It seemed to be hours before they reached the exit. Before leaving Sirius had transformed back into the black dog, standing in-between Harry and Mara. Harry stroked his head, the black dog panting in approval. Harry laughed slightly, only now realising just how much he had missed him.

"Maybe he could hide in the woods?" Mara said, looking over at the tree line.

"There's dementors." Harry said, scanning the grounds for an idea.

Harry narrowed his eyes. They didn't have time to stand here in the open trying to find somewhere that was safe enough for Sirius to hide for a while. The dementors were everywhere, they could be near them this very second. Harry thought and thought, but nothing came to his mind. There was nowhere in the castle or grounds where they could successfully hide the most wanted convict in the wizard world, and get away with it.

"Oh shit…" Mara whispered from beside him. She was staring up towards the castle doors, her eyes narrowed. Harry followed her gaze, his heart dropping into his stomach as soon as he saw what she had been looking at.

There was a group of people heading towards them. Harry could make out the bright robes of Professor Dumbledore, as well as the black of Professor Snape. There was a handful of other wizards with them, some of which were unfamiliar to Harry. But two, he recognised. He felt sick as they got closer and closer, his legs feeling like jelly beneath his weight.

Lucius Malfoy was walking proudly down the path towards the whomping willow, his usual cane in his hand. Harry heard Sirius growl from beside him, and wafted his hand to tell him to be quiet. Beside Lucius was none other than Cornelius Fudge himself, marching at the front of the line like he was the captain of the army.

It was apparent that they had not yet seen Harry and Mara, who quickly hid behind the trunk of the whomping willow, Sirius still by their sides.

"Shit!" Mara exclaimed. "What are we going to do?!"

"They must know about the dementor attack in the shrieking shack…" Harry whispered. "How long was I out?"

Mara scoffed. "Long enough for the ministry of magic to find out."

Harry peeped round the tree trunk. The crowd was closer than before, their voices ringing out in the distance, although it was impossible to hear what they were saying. Harry moved his head back so it was hidden again, looking at Mara and the black dog.

"They're close."

"They can't see us leave here! They'll know something's up." Mara said.

"Well we have to do something! If we stay here, they're just going to find us." Harry argued. He reached his hand inside his pocket for his wand, when he felt a silky material below his fingertips. He pulled out the cloak from his pocket, turning to Mara once more.

"Sorted." He said. He quickly wrapped the cloak around himself and Mara, making sure that the black dog was well covered also. They moved out from the tree trunk so they could see what was happening, and immediately Fudge came into view.

"Last chance, Dumbledore! If I find out you've been hiding a convicted criminal on school grounds, that's it! You're finished."

Dumbledore did not even look phased by the Fudge's threat.

"If Sirius Black was here, I would know." Dumbledore said firmly. "The protection on Hogwarts had doubled this year to ensure the safety of the students."

Fudge scoffed. "It's your students who cause the danger! Just look at the Potter boy."

Harry felt Mara's eyes on him as they remained still under the cloak.

"May I remind you minister, we are here because of Black. Harry is nothing to do with this."

Fudge laughed at Dumbledore mockingly as they stopped under the tree.

"If he doesn't have anything to do with this, I'll give my wand hand!"

"Harry has improved immensely this term. His grades are steady, his attitude is better and he is even on his house quidditch team." Dumbledore said.

Fudge was now watching Snape. "Is this so?"

Snape looked just as he always did, but Harry was sure he could see a glimmer of annoyance in his dark eyes at Fudge questioned him.

"Potter possesses very little talent in academic terms. But the headmaster is correct. Potter has improved." Snape said, almost as if the words were painful.

"And what of the girl?" Fudge demanded. "I suppose she's suddenly a star pupil, too?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Mara is very bright. She has also come along in her studies this year. She definitely inherited the brain of her family members."

Lucius stuck his chin in the air smugly. "If I may minister, it is I who ensured the girl kept to her studies during the school holidays."

"I'm sure you did, Lucius, but I was talking about Regulus Black. Such an intelligent boy." Dumbledore smiled. Lucius looked like he wanted to kill him there and then, but turned back to Fudge instead.

"Shall we take a look then?" Dumbledore said, holding out his hands at the entrance to the tunnel. "Severus, do stay here and keep watch. Make sure no students follow."

Snape and Dumbledore exchanged a look. Snape turned, and was suddenly staring directly at Harry and Mara. He nodded in response to Dumbledore, who disappeared down the tunnel after Fudge and the others. Snape waited a few moments, his arms crossed over his chest as he waited in front of the tunnel entrance. He looked all around him before walking over to where Harry and Mara were, looking straight at them as if he could see through the cloak.

"Come out, Potter."

Harry pulled back the cloak, revealing himself, Mara, and the huge black dog that growled at Snape. Harry sighed. Even in a desperate circumstance Sirius was too stubborn to set aside his pride and general loathing of Snape. Snape gave him a dirty look, before turning away and glancing back at Harry.

"Take your dogfather to my Potion's store room. Leave him and the cloak in there until Professor Dumbledore or myself tell you otherwise. You and Miss Lestrange will wait in my classroom. If anyone asks, you're waiting for me to give you a punishment. You understand Potter?" Snape said.

Harry didn't know what was stranger, the plan itself or the fact that Snape was willingly helping Sirius. Harry nodded in response to Snape, who gave him a small curt jerk of the head in return.

"Go." Snape said, walking back over to the tree to resume standing guard.

Harry and Mara took off towards the doors of the castle, Padfoot close behind them. They hadn't thought to put the cloak on again, and had decided that a black dog in the castle was not the strangest thing known to happen.


	55. Chapter 55

**Author's Note:** _Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait, I've been snowed under! I have been excited about this chapter for so long and thrilled that I finally get to share it! There will be a lot of unanswered questions, but hang in there all will be revealed! I guess you could say this is the beginning of the build-up for goblet of fire idk? Events at the end of this chapter will ultimately be what causes goblet of fire to happen so I guess so! Anyway, hope you enjoy and remember to let me know what you think! Until next time!_

Dumbledore's office had changed since the last time Sirius had been in it. The walls were still the same colour, the furniture was still in the same place… but something about the room felt so unfamiliar to Sirius. Perhaps it was because so much had changed since he had last been there. Before, he had been a Professor, and now, an escaped convict. But the one thing that had changed more than ever was the glare of the headmaster. Something was different about the way he looked at Sirius, the fond sparkle his eyes had once held now gone. Instead there was pity and knowledge staring back at him, and he did not like it at all.

He had spent hours in Snape's store room as Padfoot, hidden away in a corner under the invisibility cloak. The room was ice cold as he waited for anything to happen, his body shivering even with the fur on his dog body. He wanted more than anything to talk to Harry, to reunite with him properly. With all the chaos with the dementors in the tunnel, he hadn't had the chance. It had felt so good to see the boy again. He had changed from Sirius's memory of him. He was taller, his face more developed and his hair scruffier than ever. He was still just as skinny as he'd always been, and his emerald eyes were still glowing, despite everything that he had been through.

Harry and Mara had stayed in Snape's classroom as instructed, so Sirius had not seen them at all since he was brought into the castle. He didn't know where they had been taken or what was happening. All he knew was that after a long wait, Dumbledore had come for him, bringing him up to his office where it was empty except for the two of them.

Sirius had changed back into a man, his scruffy robes looking out of place among Dumbledore's possessions.

"Fudge is gone?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." Dumbledore replied. "They found nothing."

Sirius turned away from him for a moment, hardly believing that he had escaped the dementors for a second time. When he turned back, Dumbledore was watching his closely, his expression unreadable.

"I need to speak with Harry."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, but nodded understandably.

"I know, Sirius. And I promise you will in due course."

"Where is he?" Sirius asked.

"Both Harry and Mara have been escorted back to their common room for the evening. With everything that has happened today I feel they need some sort of normality."

Sirius scoffed. "I think it's time we accept that nothing in those kids lives will ever be normal."

"That doesn't mean we can't at least attempt to give them stability." Dumbledore said, his blue eyes piercing Sirius. "Now, what are we going to do with you."

Sirius sighed. In truth, he was fed up with all this running away and living his life in the shadows. He wanted to prove he was innocent, to feel the sun on his face again and to walk around as a free man.

"Can't I just stay in Snape's store room?" Sirius suggested, hoping that Dumbledore would catch the sarcasm in his voice.

"I don't feel Severus will appreciate that. I would let you stay here, but Fudge or any ministry official could show up at any minute." Dumbledore said.

"There has to be somewhere. I'm not leaving Hogwarts, Harry and Mara need me." Sirius said.

"Harry and Mara need to know that you're safe."

"I am safe. From what I've heard it's them who aren't safe." Sirius snapped back.

"What exactly are you implying, my boy?" Dumbledore asked, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Harry was attacked by a dementor right on the school grounds!" Sirius cried.

"Nobody controls dementors, Sirius." Dumbledore responded quietly.

Sirius scoffed. "Fudge does apparently. It seems he controls everything nowadays. Tell me, Albus, when did you become such a bystander to Fudge?"

"There is only so much I am capable of doing when it comes to the minster of magic." Dumbledore said, his voice sterner that usual. "You are angry, Sirius, and you have a right to be. But what good is that going to do now? I am not a bystander to Fudge, but I have a duty to this school and its pupils."

Sirius looked at Dumbledore straight in the eye, his stare as hard as steel.

"You also have a duty to Harry. You promised me all those years ago that Harry would never be left unprotected and vulnerable, yet you allowed him to be shipped off to Petunia's like some stray dog." Sirius half yelled.

Sirius saw a brief flash of hurt appear in Dumbledore's eyes, but it disappeared almost immediately. He regretted the harshness of his tone, but he had meant every word he had said, even if he had been brutally honest.

"You know that Harry could not have been harmed in the home of the Dursley's. I told you twelve years ago of the blood wards. Lily's sacrifice, her blood, would always keep Harry safe. The same blood flows through his sister's veins, whether Petunia wants to admit it or not. Harry was safe there." Dumbledore explained.

"But he wasn't safe from them." Sirius growled. "There is a reason the boy didn't grow up with that woman and her brute of a husband! They're horrible people, and I don't even need to speak to Harry to know how terrible they were to him! And you allowed him to be sent there… to that sort of life?!"

Dumbledore remained silent, his glare strongly on Sirius as his temper rose. But Dumbledore remained calm, his breathing steady and his face soft.

"You will stay in the room of requirement." Dumbledore said after a while.

Sirius snapped his head up to look at the headmaster.

"The room of requirement?"

Dumbledore nodded. "You will have everything you need there, and if you don't wish to be found the room will see to it that you are not located."

"What about Harry and Mara?" Sirius asked.

"I will send Harry to you in the morning, but for now, we allow them to rest. They have been through enough today to go without any sleep."

"You're right." Sirius sighed. "Albus… I'm sorry about… for what I said… I know you care for Harry and Mara a lot. I just need someone to blame."

"I understand, my boy. Loss and hurt are some of the hardest feelings we will ever have to cope with, especially if we are destined to go through it alone. You look for someone to blame for all of this… well there is only one we can place the blame onto. It was Peter who started this fire when he betrayed James and Lily." Dumbledore said.

Sirius took a deep breath. "Yes… but I should have stopped him."

"You weren't to know, Sirius. You can never blame yourself for Pettigrew's disloyalty. I have both Severus and Minerva on the lookout for any sign of him within this castle. We will find him." Dumbledore said kindly, resting a hand on Sirius's shoulder.

"You still believe he is alive?" Sirius asked.

"Yes I do." Dumbledore said. "And I also think that somebody else has played a part in this."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, furrowing his eyes together.

"On the day of your arrest, Cornelius stated that new evidence had come to light, putting you in the right place at the right time, also making it seem like you were the last person who saw Peter. It seems, or at least in my opinion, that somebody influenced the ministry to blame you for a murder that was apparently committed a dozen years ago. Peter was only assumed dead because nobody has seen him since that night." Dumbledore said.

"I'm not sure I follow, Albus." Sirius replied.

"Who do we know that hates you enough to allow you to rot away in Azkaban for the rest of your life? I can think of someone. It also seems that you have something this person wants, something he tried to use just last year to restore his old master."

Sirius felt his chest tighten as his stomach muscles clenched. Everything suddenly now made sense in his head. He felt sick as the boiling hot anger began to spill out into his bloodstream, but he was determined to remain calm.

"What if," Dumbledore began, "this person planned for all of this to happen? A way to get you out of the picture and frame you for a crime you did not commit. To get rid of Harry by sending him away to his aunt's. To accuse Remus of being a danger to their lives and, therefore, unfit to look after the children. What if, Sirius, this whole thing was a plan to get Mara back with the Malfoy's?"

"Lucius." Sirius spat. The thoughts whirled around in his head, the memories of the cold, stone cell he had spent a summer in. The thought of both Harry and Mara alone and vulnerable in abusive homes. And it had all been a sick plan to get Mara to Malfoy Manor. The more Sirius thought of it, the more it all made sense. Lucius could easily have lied or paid someone to "tip off" the ministry of Sirius's supposed guilt. He was close enough to the minister to manipulate him into separating Harry and Mara, to persuading him that Remus was a danger to them both. The iron hot anger was streaming through Sirius so violently that he was sure he was about to smash every item in the room around him.

Dumbledore had not said another word, the air in the room sizzling with Sirius's fury.

* * *

Harry pushed the large wooden door open slowly, his hand shaking as he did so. He had never set foot in the room of requirement in his life, so a part of him was excited at what could possibly lie in store for him. He held a crumpled-up piece of parchment in his right hand, the fine line of Dumbledore's writing visible through his fingers. He had awoken that morning to the letter on his bedside table, and had not wasted a single second before reading it.

 _Harry- go to the seventh floor, across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Walk past three times- think of Padfoot. Professor Dumbledore._

The note had made next to no sense to Harry as he read it, but Hermione was able to explain it better to him at breakfast.

"The room of requirement." She said, pouring herself some more orange juice.

"Room of requirement?" Mara asked. She was the only person Harry had told about Dumbledore's note. He had not yet explained everything to Ron and Hermione, mainly because he hadn't found the opportunity.

Hermione nodded. "It's a vanishing room located on the seventh floor. It appears and gives you whatever you require, hence the name."

Harry sent Mara a look, who was staring straight back at him with a similar expression. They excused themselves moments later, leaving the great hall and heading towards the main staircase. Mara left him by the third floor, laying a friendly hand on Harry's shoulder to wish him luck. Remus had invited her on a stroll around the grounds that morning, although Harry knew this was merely a distraction to allow Harry to speak with his godfather.

The room of requirement was nothing like he had expected. He had been imagining a small cramped room filled to the ceiling with books and boxes of junk. The room, in reality, had a large ceiling and marble walls, the wooden door disappearing behind him as he walked forward. The room was lit by lanterns hanging from the walls along with the dim light of an open fire from the other side of the room.

The large fireplace sat against the wall, it's orange glow creating a circle of comfort that welcomed him in as he approached. Two chairs stood before it, along with a coffee table filled with empty cups and glasses. Harry spun around. Near the fire sat a large canopy bed, it's sheets messy and slept in. The rags Sirius had been wearing the day before lay sprawled all over the floor, bringing Harry the reminder of why he was here.

"Sirius?" He said, his voice echoing throughout the room like a mystical cave.

"Right here."

Harry turned to see his godfather leaning against the fireplace, a weak but friendly smile on his face. He was wearing dark blue robes, the material looking baggy and unhealthy next to his pale skin. He had brushed his hair, but it still hung wildly about his shoulders like it always had.

"I… I didn't see you when I came in." Harry said, finding it difficult to meet his godfather's eye.

Sirius chuckled lightly. "You came alone?"

Harry nodded. "Mara is with Remus."

Sirius walked towards Harry from the fireplace, stopping just in front of him. He watched him like he was a lost dog or a wounded animal, which made Harry feel less at ease than he had upon his arrival.

"Your hairs got longer." Sirius said, messing up Harry's head with his right hand.

"So has yours." Harry answered.

Sirius smiled. "Azkaban was missing their hairdressers during my stay."

Harry wanted to laugh, but found his throat locked by the painful thought that Sirius had spent months looked away in such a horrible place. Sirius seemed to sense that Harry was uncomfortable, for he rested his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I shouldn't have said that."

Harry shrugged. "It's nothing. It's just… was it awful? Azkaban?"

"Worse than awful." Sirius murmured.

"I thought about you every day you know." Harry began, taking a seat on one of the chairs before the fire. "Every morning when I woke up, and every night before I fell asleep. Even in my dreams all I could see was you in that place. You used to tell me about the dementors when I was little. You used to say they were horrifying creatures. I couldn't stand the thought of you rotting away in there."

"You should have been thinking of yourself." Sirius said, sitting in front of Harry. "You know me, tough as old boots. You should have been focused on yourself, and making sure you were ok."

"How could we be ok, Sirius?" Harry replied.

"I know. It was a stupid thing to say. But I didn't know, Harry. I thought you would be with Remus, that he would take care of you until I came back. If I would have known you were with Petunia I would have broken down that entire prison to get to you." Sirius said, the sincerity strong in his voice.

"I grew to accept the circumstances." Harry stated.

Sirius sighed deeply, rubbing his head with his hands. The bags under his eyes were almost black from his lack of sleep and nourishment, yet the determination still shone in his grey eyes.

"It was the one thing I never wanted for you." Sirius whispered, continuing to watch the floor. "When I took you in, the one thing I promised was that you would always be in a home where you were loved. That's why we fought against you being raised by your Aunt, we knew she could never love you truly. I swore to myself that you would never know what is was like to be brought up in a family based solely around hatred. That you would never know what it was like to be starved for days, or locked away in your bedroom, or screamed at and called names that would stay with you the rest of your life."

Sirius was breathing so hard that Harry was afraid he would pass out. He couldn't believe how much this all mattered to Sirius, that Harry living with the Dursley's had impacted him so deeply. But then it all made sense to Harry as he looked at his godfather. He could see the truth hidden in his eyes, the reflection of his own sorrow spilling out onto Harry. Sirius knew first-hand how this had felt. It had been his childhood.

"It happened to you, didn't it?" Harry whispered. "Your parents did those things to you and your brother."

Sirius looked up at Harry, the glimmer of tears in his eyes.

"There were many things about my childhood I never wanted you to know about, Harry." Sirius sniffed. "It seemed so unfair to burden it all onto you, so I never told you anything about it, and made Remus swear not to breathe a single word. My parents? They were more than pure-blood crazy. They were crazy in every conceivable way. My mother would lock Regulus and I away in our bedrooms for days without food. My father, he would beat us and call us all sorts of names. That's why I ran away at 16. I ran to your dad's, where I would always be welcome. When I first heard that you were with those people… I couldn't bear it. You are good, Harry, and you don't deserve terrible things like that."

Harry placed his hand on Sirius's cheek, like he had done with him so often when he had been little.

"You're good, too." Harry whispered.

Harry felt Sirius wrap his arms around Harry, holding him close to him for what felt like forever. In that moment, Harry knew that it was Sirius who needed the comfort more than Harry, but he had missed having his godfather here with him.

"I didn't betray your parents, Harry." Sirius said after a while, breaking the peaceful silence that had swept over the room.

Harry watched him closely, his own green eyes looked on to Sirius's grey, and all the doubt he had ever had flooded out of him. James had been there for Sirius in the hardest moments of his life… they were more than friends, just like Mara was to him. Sirius was a brother to his dad, and he knew how much that meant to his godfather.

"I know." Harry said.

"When Voldemort first made a threat against you, your mum and dad went in to hiding. Dumbledore performed what's known as the Fidelius Charm. It's a very difficult spell, but when used properly it can conceal just about any secret. There is always one person who knows, and they're called the secret keeper. Originally, I was the secret keeper to your parent's whereabouts. However, they switched me with our friend Peter Pettigrew because they thought that I would be too obvious. Peter told Voldemort where you and your parents were hiding. After Voldemort had been defeated, I arrived at the remains of the house. I took you from your crib and handed you over to Hagrid who was taking you to Dumbledore. I went after Peter, eventually finding him on a muggle street near London. I wanted to kill him, really, I did… but Remus stopped me. Peter was alive that night, I never touched him. Harry, I swear to you I'm telling the truth." Harry could hear the desperation in Sirius's voice.

"I know." Harry replied. "I wanted to be mad at you before, because I was pissed off that you were gone. I was looking for a reason to be angry, taking it out on the people who were just trying to help. I grew up with you, Sirius, and if you've taught me one thing it's when to spot a liar. And you, Sirius Black, are no liar. I believe you and I trust you."

Sirius pulled Harry into a hug once more, kissing the top of his head as he did so.

"So, what now?" Harry asked when they broke apart.

"Now we find Pettigrew." Sirius said.

* * *

"I don't see why the girl is of such importance, Lucius." Wormtail said.

Malfoy Manor was colder than usual, the air frozen with the cold glare of Lucius Malfoy as he paced before Wormtail. His footsteps echoed loudly off the floor, his cane clutched tightly in his right hand.

"Because, you fool." Lucius snarled. "If our plan is to be successful then we need both the children. The girl is of as much value to us as they boy."

"But the boy is what we need." Wormtail stammered. "His blood will bring our master back."

"Yes, the boy is of vital importance. But you heard the Dark Lord, the girl will be of use to him also. Tell me, Wormtail, are you questioning the Dark Lord's wishes?" Lucius asked.

"Of course not!" Wormtail stuttered. "I would never- I couldn't- but the master remains in the old Riddle House! You have not seen him since your last visit!"

"Are you questioning my loyalty, you pathetic little man?" Lucius growled.

Wormtail shook his head, his whole body shaking from head to toe. The sound of a door closing in the distance caused Lucius to snap his head round, the anger in his expression turning to irritation.

"My wife has returned." He said, turning back to Wormtail. "Go- return to the Dark Lord before you resume your position at Hogwarts."

Wormtail nodded nervously, heading towards the door of the library.

"Oh, and Wormtail?" Lucius called from behind. "Do make sure to say hello to Mister Black for me. I'm sure he's delighted to be out of my basement after twelve years."


	56. Chapter 56

**Author's Note** : _Hey guys! Thanks so much with the continued support for this story- you are all incredible! There is only two or three chapters left before we move on to Goblet of Fire, which I am so excited to write! I have quite a lot already written for it, so expect regular uploads lol. So yes, I've had a twist in this story in the works for some time and I'm thrilled that last chapter I got to reveal it! If you didn't quite get it, hopefully this chapter will help. Enjoy, and let me know what you think!_

Christmas came and went, and soon the frozen grounds of Hogwarts school began to turn green once more. The cold chill in the air disappeared, and was replaced with a new fresh breeze of life. For Harry, this seemed like a positive sign. They had spent Christmas day locked away in the room of requirement with Sirius and Remus, which had become Sirius's home for the past few months. He had not set foot outside the room since the day he was brought into the castle, which now seemed like a lifetime ago to everyone.

Harry and Mara had been instructed by Dumbledore to go about their daily routine as normal. They were to attend their classes, meals and extracurricular activities. The last thing Dumbledore wanted was anyone getting suspicious. He had informed only Professor McGonagall and Snape of Sirius's whereabouts, and so to the other teachers of the school, Sirius Black was still on the run. Remus had also been instructed to go about his teachings as he normally would, only receiving cover during his usual time at the full moon of each month, which was nothing strange to anybody.

Harry and Mara saw Sirius as often as they could, which was usually every other evening. They decided that sneaking off every night would be far too suspicious even for them, so they devised a plan to make their wanderings appear more spontaneous. Some nights Harry would leave the common room first, Mara following behind him a few minutes later. Other times, Mara would leave first, Harry sneaking out after her under his cloak. They had so many methods of sneaking away that nobody had ever questioned them. That was, until late December when Hermione and Ron cornered them one evening and demanded answers.

Harry had given in, knowing that he could trust his friends with his life. He told them that Sirius was hiding in the room of requirement, and that Dumbledore, Remus, Snape and McGonagall were working together to find and hand in Pettigrew, who had not made a single appearance at all. Harry found himself scanning the floor everywhere he went, desperately looking for any sign of a rat like creature- but nothing ever crossed his sight.

"Maybe he isn't here." Harry said one night. He was sitting in front of the fire in the room of requirement, Mara on the floor next to him with her nose in her Herbology textbook. Sirius sat on the chair in front of them, his mouth in a thin line as he clutched a glass of firewhiskey in his right hand. Harry had tried to finish his Divination homework, but he hadn't even completed the first question.

"Oh, he's here." Sirius said.

"How do you know?"

"Because I know Peter." Sirius said, taking a long drink.

Mara snapped her head up from the book in her lap.

"But did you never think he was here before? Like, before all this happened?" she asked.

Sirius smirked. Harry knew he took pride in how quick and intelligent Mara was, especially when it came to things like this. He supposed she reminded Sirius of Regulus in a way, but it was obvious how amusing Sirius found her sense of conspiracy.

"I never thought about it. I tried to forget about Peter. For the longest time, I convinced myself he was dead… I suppose it was easier than thinking he was still out there." Sirius said.

"Just say for a minute that he isn't at Hogwarts… how are we going to search the whole country for him?" Harry said.

To Harry's surprise, Sirius laughed.

"You two are far too smart for your own good."

Harry felt his lips curl into a slight smile, but he still felt bothered that Sirius had not answered his question. He looked back at his Divination homework, and immediately his head hurt.

"Why the hell did I pick this subject." He groaned, slamming his face into the book.

"It's not that bad." Mara chirped in.

"Just because Trelawney actually likes you." Harry snapped back.

Mara rolled his eyes. "Oh please. It's not that she doesn't like you. She just thinks you're a bad omen."

"Bad omen?" Sirius asked, trying his best to hide the amusement on his face.

Mara nodded. "From our first lesson, she's been convinced that Harry is some doomed soul or something. Always telling him he has the grim in his teacup and making him out to be some kind of bad luck charm. She tells him he's going to die at least five times a lesson."

The smirk disappeared from Sirius's face and his gaze drifted to Harry. He smiled reassuringly, but Harry could see the worry and panic in his eyes. He never took Sirius as someone who believed in superstition, but maybe his time in Azkaban had changed his view on certain topics. Harry didn't quite know.

"What? You think she's right?" Harry asked, jerking his head towards Sirius. Sirius looked away from his godson for a brief second, before looking back and forcing a laugh from his mouth.

"Of course not. The woman's nuts, Harry. I wouldn't pay any attention to her."

Harry didn't believe him for a second, but went back to his homework without another word on the matter. Mara was scribbling wildly beside him, her potion's textbook now open in front of her.

"Mara, that homework isn't due until next week." Harry said.

"I know, but I like getting it done." She replied, not even looking up from her book.

"Since when did you become such a little brainbox?" Sirius asked.

"I like getting things done, that's all." Mara said.

"As long as you aren't being a teacher's pet for Snape." Sirius said jokingly.

"I'm not, Sirius." Mara said, lifting her head up to look at him. "I think I'm going to head back downstairs now. I'm a little tired."

Mara stood up and began to pack her bag. She walked over to Sirius, laying a gentle kiss on his cheek before leaving through the door that had just appeared.

"See you soon, Harry." She called over her shoulder, the door echoing behind her as it closed.

"I think I may have annoyed her." Sirius said, filling his glass once again with the firewhiskey.

"It's not that…" Harry said, but he trailed off. He didn't want to bring up how miserable things had been before… and that they had both found different ways to cope with everything that had been going on around them.

"What is it then?" Sirius asked. "I just thought, you know… she's a teenage girl now… so… well, you know. They get… moody sometimes."

"Where'd you find that out? Do flourish and blotts sell books on puberty for teenage girls?" Harry asked. Sirius blushed, clearly feeling slightly awkward as Harry laughed to himself.

"She never used to be so into homework and studying." Sirius said once he composed himself once more.

"Well, a lot has changed." Harry said, closing the book on his lap and putting it into his bag. "Studying and homework became a sort of distraction for Mara when… well when everything was pretty crap. I don't know, she just always had her head in a book or taking notes or completing homework a week early. We kind of just left her to it. If it distracted her from everything, then what was the real harm in it."

"I never thought about it like that…" Sirius murmured.

"It's not a common thing to think about, Padfoot."

Sirius shrugged. "I thought it was maybe something to do with the Malfoy's… that they forced her to study all day or something."

Sirius sent Harry a questioning look, as if he expected him to know the answer.

"I don't really know all that much about her time with the Malfoy's." Harry said, taking a seat on the coffee table in front of Sirius. "She never really spoke about it much. I guess she just wants to forget about it."

"I guess she does. She really didn't say anything?" Sirius questioned once more.

"No, not really. The only thing I can think of was when we came back to Hogwarts in September. When I first saw her, she had a swollen lip. She admitted to me that Lucius had done it, but she's never really spoke to me about it." Harry said, the image of Mara in the forest that night creeping back into his mind.

"Lucius is a dangerous man. She should never have been allowed near him, let alone in his care." Sirius snarled.

"I don't trust him." Harry said.

Sirius scoffed. "Not many people do. It's clear you've got a good sense of judgement."

"Should we ask her about it?" Harry asked.

Sirius's eyes locked onto his face. "No. She'll talk when she's ready."

Harry nodded. He looked towards the fire, the warmth hitting his face like a wall of comforting heat. The clock above the fire read 9:10. Harry quickly grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder.

"I've got to go. I'll come see you tomorrow." Harry said, giving Sirius a quick hug which he returned.

"Night, Harry." Sirius said gently.

Harry crossed the large room, the door appearing on the large empty space on the wall before him. He turned to wave at Sirius, the orange glow from the fire making him nothing more than a silhouette.

* * *

The door created a loud echo down the corridor as Mara exited the room of requirement. She took off along the hallway, the stone floor below her feet feeling strange after the soft floor of the room of requirement. Her bag hit off her hip with every step, the shoulder strap getting caught in her long hair no matter how hard she tried to maintain it. She sighed, giving up all hope of her hair ever being reasonable.

"It's nearly curfew."

Mara's heart stopped in her chest as she swirled around, her eyes scanning the corridor for the source of the voice.

"Draco…" she said.

Draco Malfoy stood merely metres behind her, his blonde hair looking darker under the dim lights of the hallway. He had his hands in his pockets, and was watching Mara like she was a naughty child who had just been caught in the treat jar. He began to walk towards her, stopping just in front of her so that she could see his expression more clearly. His face was, in a way, unreadable to her, but Mara didn't know if that was because she was tired or he was showing no emotion at all.

"What are you doing up here?" Mara asked, wanting to know why her cousin was lurking on the seventh floor so close to curfew.

"I might ask you the same question." Draco replied, a slight harsh tone to his voice.

"I was just taking a walk before heading back to the dungeons." Mara said, keeping her voice as steady and confident as she could. She saw Draco's eyes linger to her bag that was still slung over her shoulder, his eyebrow raised.

"I went to the library first." Mara added.

"Who with?" Draco asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hermione."

"Funny… I saw Granger head to Gryffindor tower earlier on." Draco said.

"She can leave again, you know. There isn't some magic spell banning them from leaving their common room once they enter it." Mara snapped back.

"No… but there is a magic spell, or rather a potion, that makes the drinker tell the truth. Shall I go fetch some, or are you going to cut the crap?" Draco said, a triumphant gleam in his eye.

"I… I am telling the truth." Mara stammered, but she was not even convincing herself at this stage.

"I saw you, Mara." Draco stated sternly. "I've seen you sneak in and out of the room of requirement on many occasions, including just now. So, are you going to tell me what's so special about in there?"

Mara scanned her own mind, desperate for any excuse she could use that just might convince Draco she was telling the truth.

"Alright fine. It's quiet in there… it's good to study." She murmured.

Draco raised his eyebrows, and it was immediately clear that he did not even remotely believe her.

"Alright then. I guess I'll just wait here until Potter comes out. Then we'll see what's really in there." Draco said, leaning against the wall.

"No, Draco, you can't!" Mara whispered. "He'll get caught!"

"Who, Potter? He's used to being in trouble by now. What's a detention to him." Draco answered.

"You're risking more than a detention! Just please, go away and mind your own business." Mara growled, her temper rising.

"You're my cousin. Your business is my business… that's how family works." Draco replied.

"Draco, please! I am begging you to just leave it alone!" Mara cried, grabbing his arm in her desperation.

"If you tell me… I promise I will never mention it again." Draco said.

Mara took a deep breath. "You promise me?"

"I promise." Malfoy said.

Mara looked up and down the corridor quickly, before pulling Draco's head close to hers so she could whisper in his ear.

"Sirius is in there. He has been for two months."

When she pulled away, Draco's face was as white as a sheet. He had begun to shake, his lips quivering slightly as he stared back at her. It was clear from all the things he had been expecting to hear, this had not even crossed his mind.

"You remember what you told me? That day in the woods by your house? You said you didn't think he killed anybody. Sirius is innocent, Draco. We have proof! We just have to find a way for the ministry to believe us. You can't tell anybody he's here. If you do, they'll give him the dementors kiss before they even consider bringing him back to Azkaban. Please, Draco. He's my family. You can't take him away from me." Mara begged, tears brewing in her eyes.

Silence filled the hallway, and Draco continued to stare at her. His breathing was heavy as he watched her, but Mara did not look away. She had to show him how important this was… she had to show him that Sirius was a good man.

"Please." She said again, squeezing Draco's hand firmly.

Draco looked at her blankly for a moment before squeezing her hand back, his expression finally moving from something other than the shock he had just experienced.

"They won't hear it from me." He whispered.

"Thank you." Mara said, throwing her arms around Draco before she could even stop herself. She didn't know how long they stayed like that, but a brisk cough from behind her brought her back to reality. She let go of Draco, turning to see Harry standing behind her. She could see the annoyance in his eyes, but she smiled at him nevertheless.

"Um… what's going on?" Harry asked, looking from Mara to Draco.

"Just family stuff." Draco said. "I'll see you later, Mara." Draco walked passed them both, disappearing around the corner at the end of the hallway. Harry was still watching Mara closely, which she chose to ignore.

"Come on." She breathed. "I'm tired."

* * *

The graveyard of the Riddle House spread far and wide as Lucius Malfoy stared out the window. From a distance, the gravestones looked like nothing more than old rocks, with the occasional statue lurking in the shadows that surrounded the dead. It was a strange thought to Lucius… that the Dark Lord's muggle father was buried down there, while his son lay in his home, little more than a vessel of his former self. The evening air had brought cloud and fog, which also now lingered over the grounds of the house. Lucius had never liked the fog, even when he was a small boy. There was something about it that has always unnerved him.

"Where is Nagini, Lucius?" a raspy voice said from behind him.

Lucius turned away from the window and back into the dimly lit room. He looked over towards the armchair, a bundle of black robes visible even with the lack of light.

"She is out, my Lord." Lucius said.

"She will need milked again soon." The voice replied.

"Yes, my lord. I will see to it myself."

Silence crept into the room, lingering all around them as the sound of the robes breathing hit Lucius's ears.

"Tell me, Lucius. How is our guest?" the voice asked as the silence disappeared.

"He is in the cellar, my lord. He remains weak." Lucius answered.

"Good… I have a place for him in my plan." The voice rasped.

"A place, my Lord?" Lucius asked, trying to make sure he did not come across as defiant.

"Yes." The voice said, a tone of hysteria present as it breathed on harshly. "When the time comes, he will be of use to us. He will play a vital part in the children's _persuasion._ "

"But, if I may my lord, it seems unlikely that he will be willing to play any part in it. He won't hurt his daughter, he will die before he harms a hair on her head." Lucius said.

The voice laughed. "You doubt me, Lucius, just as you doubt our friend. He will do what is necessary, or he will watch her die."

"Very good, my lord." Lucius said quickly.

"Tell me about her, Lucius."

"She is feisty, my lord. Just as her father was." Lucius said, but he immediately regretted his words.

"Yes. Her father was so feisty. That is why he has been a pet of yours for the last twelve years. No. From when I encountered the girl myself, she seemed more like her mother." The voice said.

"You believe she will be easy to convince?" Lucius asked.

"I believe she will need a bit of persuasion. But I think seeing the boy in danger will do it. It's amazing what fear and desperation can do, Lucius, even to a child. Where is Wormtail?"

"He has gone back to Hogwarts, my lord." Lucius answered.

"Good. Albus Dumbledore can't keep them protected forever. Bring our guest to me, Lucius. I want to have a few more words with him."

Lucius nodded. He left the room swiftly, knowing just how much the Dark Lord hated to be kept waiting. He hurried down the staircase to the entrance hall, opening the door that led down to the cellar. Even before they came here, it was obvious that the cellar had not been entered in decades. Even the stairs had formed a thick layer of dust, the air itself even seeming to be thick and suffocating.

Lucius descended the stairs, the cellar floor creaking with every step he made. He lit his wand so he could see where he was going, the cellar being so dark he could not even see his hand if it was held out in front of him. He crossed over to a steel door, which he opened with a flick of his wand. He pushed through, the sound of panicked breathing suddenly hitting his ears. He stared into the dark corner where he knew he would be- he had become the man who lived in shadows.

"Mister Black, your master requires to speak with you." Lucius said, shining the light to reveal the corpse like face of the man he was addressing.

Regulus scoffed. "Speak with me? Since when has the Dark Lord ever just spoke with anyone."

"We have a lot to discuss." Lucius said, a smirk on his face. "You know, Black, it never ceases to amaze me how you've kept some amount of sanity."

"Just because you give in easily doesn't mean we all do." Regulus growled.

"I have a family to protect." Lucius snarled back. "I suggest you do the same if you want to protect yours."

Regulus's head snap up to Lucius, his expression angry but also filled with warning.

"You stay away from them… from my brother… from my- "

"- Daughter?" Lucius teased. "Tell me, how does it feel knowing she was right there the whole summer… just above you in my house… and there was nothing you could do about it."

"Shut up."

Lucius laughed. "Painful to think about? I imagine so. Come on then, Mister Black. The Dark Lord is waiting."


	57. Chapter 57

**Author's Note:** _Hey guys! So I counted, and after this I have three more chapters and then onto Goblet of fire which I am super excited about! Nothing much to say really except enjoy the chapter, and remember to leave me a review so I know what you think! See you soon!_

The lake remained still and silent as they sat on the shores, the early spring sun shining down on them. The air still carried a chill, but if anything, it was refreshing on Harry's face. Mara sat beside him, her arms wrapped around her legs with her chin resting on her knees. She was staring out at the water, her eyes lost in thought and in her own mind. Harry was simply enjoying the peace and quiet, the idea of having to return to afternoon classes scratching at the back of his head.

"Are you going to tell me then?" Harry asked.

Harry knew Mara was hiding something from him, and had spent the best part of two weeks trying to find out what. She was acting different than her usual self. Granted, it was nothing like she had been last year when Riddle was around, but Harry could always tell when something was lingering over her. She had been acting over happy, trying to avoid any situation where she would be stuck with just Harry. He could tell she was aware of his suspicions, but to him it did not matter. He had been raised by Sirius Black. He knew how to get information when he wanted it.

"Tell you what?" Mara said, blinking innocently.

Harry rolled his eyes, making sure she could see.

"Come on, Mara, how long are you going to keep this up? You're hiding something."

"I think you're being paranoid." Mara replied, lifting a stone from beside her boot and throwing it into the water.

"And you've been acting strange ever since that night I saw you in the corridor with Draco." Harry stated, crossing his arms.

"I told you- we were just talking about stuff." Mara said defensively.

"What kind of stuff?" Harry asked.

"That's between me and him."

Harry tried not to feel hurt at her statement, but he was tired of playing games. For once he just wanted someone to come out and tell him the truth.

"There was a time we used to tell each other everything." Harry murmured.

Harry saw the effect his words immediately had on Mara, for she bowed her head and stared down at her feet.

"I know. But things change." Mara whispered.

"Doesn't mean we have to." Harry said, grabbing her arm.

"Harry, things have changed from the days we hunted magical stones. We're not the same stupid kids anymore… we've grown up." Mara said.

"So, what? That means you can't tell me something that's bothering you? Is it that bad?" Harry asked.

"Harry, please."

"No." Harry said, standing up. "All my life, I've had to fight to get people to tell me the truth. For once, I'd just like to be respected enough to be told."

Mara stood also, her robes covered in patches of dirt from the lake shore.

"Harry, stop. You're making something out of nothing."

"Just tell me!" Harry half yelled.

Mara sighed, looking out at the water with an expression of defeat on her face.

"I told Draco about Sirius."

Harry felt his heart pound beneath his chest, his palms sweating as he scrunched his fists by his sides. At first, he wasn't sure if he'd heard her right, but soon realised that he had. She was watching him like he was an unexploded bomb, which at that moment, Harry felt like as he stood there.

"You what?!" he gasped.

"He was going to find out anyway." Mara explained. "He saw us going in and out of the room of requirement. He threatened to wait there until he could get in himself to see what the big deal was. I had to tell him. It was the only way to make sure nobody else found out."

"Have you lost your god damn mind?!" Harry shouted. "It's only a matter of time before he tells someone!"

"He promised he wouldn't say anything! We have no choice but to trust him!" Mara yelled back.

"How the hell do you expect me to trust a rat like Draco Malfoy!"

"Because I trust him!" Mara screamed. "And you should trust me."

"Trust _you_?" Harry scoffed. "The girl who was too stupid to realise that a talking diary might just be dark magic!"

Harry felt the words leave his mouth before he could stop himself. The pang of guilt hit his stomach almost immediately as he watched Mara's face crumble. The light disappeared from her eyes, and soon Harry could see the tears beginning to form as she watched his face. He hadn't meant to hurt her. He just wasn't very good at controlling his emotions any more. Everything that had happened had taken just a little bit more from him, until he was left wondering how he controlled himself at all sometimes.

"Mara… Mara, I'm sorry." Harry whispered, advancing towards her. "I didn't mean that…"

Mara backed away from him, her dark eyes glistening with the tears that had begun to spill down her cheek.

"Yes, you did." She said, her voice breaking as she spoke. She went to walk around Harry, who quickly grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Mara, please! I shouldn't have said that."

Mara stopped, but did not turn back to look at him. He could hear her sniffling, each second of silence feeling like a lifetime.

"Piss off, Harry." She muttered, and with that she pulled her arm free and disappeared over the bank of the river.

He hated himself as he stared after her. The anger he had felt had gone from his body, replaced with the guilt and longing to run after her. Mara had been through it all with him, she understood him in a way that nobody else ever could. He took himself off up the bank after her, the only thing on his mind to make her see how sorry he truly was for what he had said.

He expected to see Mara running towards the castle when he exited through the gap in the trees, but instead he ran into her back, tumbling backwards and landing on the ground with a thump. He looked up. She was just standing there behind a tree, looking towards the castle. Harry pulled himself off the ground, standing beside her and looking to see what she was staring at.

And his heart sank.

Fudge was walking up the pathway towards the school, two auror's behind him as usual. Beside him walked Lucius Malfoy, his long grand robes dragging across the ground with each step. They were walking fast, and were almost halfway to the large oak doors.

"What do we do?" Mara asked, keeping her voice low.

"We have to warn Sirius." Harry answered. "They could know he's here."

Mara shook her head. "How?"

Harry gave her a look. He knew that the tense situation was the only reason Mara had swallowed her anger and was willingly speaking to him, but he felt even now was not the correct time to point out that there was only one person who could have told.

Thankfully, Mara seemed to interpret his glare herself.

"Draco didn't tell. He promised." She said, watching the crowd closely as they kept moving.

"We need to find out why they're here." Harry said, shaking off Mara's answer.

"Leave it to me." Mara said. For the first time, she turned to look at Harry properly. "It doesn't matter what they're here for. We must get Sirius out of the castle. They might bring dementors in and then we will be screwed. Go and warn Sirius, make sure he gets out. Get Remus or Snape or anyone you can find. Just get him out of there."

She moved round the tree, starting up towards the path.

"What are you going to do?" Harry called after her.

"Distract them so you can sneak past." She replied.

Harry watched as Mara approached the crowd, his heart pounding so hard it was a miracle it hadn't come out of his chest. She stopped behind a large rock, leaning her back against it so she was fully hidden from Fudge's view. Harry saw her pull her wand out of her robes, and before he even had time to think about what she was going to do, red sparks flew out of the tip.

Fudge and Lucius jumped backwards as the spell approached them. They both lay down on the ground, their hands over their heads as the Auror's took the spell right in the chest. They flew backwards down the path, their screams loud even to Harry. It was then he looked back at Mara, who was signalling him with her hand. Without a moment's hesitation, Harry took off from his hiding spot in the trees, and sprinted towards the rock where Mara was still taking cover. Fudge had stood up, and after wiping down his robes, ran down the path towards the two Auror's, both of which were lying face down in the dirt.

Harry hunched beside Mara, his own wand clutched tightly in his hand. He bent around the rock, determining the best route from his current position to the door of the castle. Lucius had stood back up, and evil smirk on his face as he searched the grounds for any sign of life.

"What are we going to do now? If I run he'll see me." Harry whispered.

Mara peaked round once more.

"I've got an idea." She whispered in response. "We don't have long, the Auror's are getting on their feet again."

"What do we do?" Harry said, grabbing Mara's hand.

"I'll lead them away." She replied. "If they see me running away, they'll assume I cast the spell and they'll be too distracted by me to notice you."

"That's too dangerous." Harry said, shaking his head. "I'll distract them- you warn Sirius."

Mara looked at him straight in the eye, her face determined as her eyes glowed.

"I'm a faster runner. I can make it. Just get to Sirius."

Before Harry could even open his mouth in retaliation, Mara had already moved from behind the rock. She tiptoed at first, making sure that she had definitely been seen. Harry poked his head over the rock, and immediately saw Lucius glaring at Mara with such anger that he was sure he was going to rip her in half. Fudge, who was now back by Lucius's side, had also noticed her.

"There! She stunned us! Get her! GET HER!" Fudge screamed.

The two Auror's took off after Mara, who had already began sprinting back towards the trees. Her hair flew out wildly behind her as she ran, but she was so light on her feet that Harry had no doubt in his mind that she would successfully get away. He watched until she vanished through the trees, his heart suddenly jumpstarting him and bringing him back to reality.

He made sure that Lucius and Fudge were still distracted by Mara and the Auror's before slipping out from behind the rock and running for the door of the castle. He didn't look back until he was safely through the doors, his heart pumping the adrenaline through his body. To his delight, he had not been seen.

He quickly got his breath back before taking off up the staircase, the only thought present in his mind his godfather and making sure he was kept safe. He felt as though his lungs were going to explode as he hit the fourth floor, but he fought through it, despite his lungs now being starved of air. He lent against the banister on the fifth-floor staircase, his mind drifting to Mara and if her plan had been successful or not.

"Harry?"

Harry lifted his head as best he could as his vision swirled and his head spun.

"Hermione? Ron?" he gasped.

Ron and Hermione were standing in front of him, their bags slung over their shoulders and textbooks clutched in their hands. Hermione looked both shocked and terrified to see Harry in this state, while Ron had gone as pale as a ghost.

"You need to sit down." Hermione said, grabbing Harry's arm with her free hand.

Harry pulled away more aggressively then he had intended to.

"I've got… to get to Sirius… Fudge is here… with Malfoy…" He panted, still trying to get his breath back.

Hermione and Ron exchanged a look before looking back at Harry.

"Come on, then!" Ron said, grabbing Harry's arm once more and tugging him up the stairs. They climbed the last two floors as fast as possible, Ron and Hermione setting their things down in a corner to able them to run faster.

"I would charm them to go back to the common room but I don't think now is the time." Hermione said as they ran down the hallway towards the tapestry. Harry paced in front of the wall, his head ringing out with the thought of Sirius _…_ _I need to see Sirius… I need to save Sirius…_ the words repeated over and over again in his head, until eventually he heard a familiar noise.

The wooden door had appeared out of nowhere. Harry felt a wave of hope rush through him as he pushed through the door, Ron and Hermione bashing their way in after him. He charged down the room of requirement, where he spotted Sirius immediately. He was standing by the fire staring at the flames, but his head snapped round at once when Harry called his name.

"Sirius!"

Harry stopped before his godfather, the sight of him seeming to give Harry a new lease of life. Sirius looked concerned as his eyes drifted from Harry to his friends and then back to Harry once more.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked, a hand resting firmly on Harry's shoulder.

"Fudge is here, so is Lucius. We think he knows you're here." Harry explained.

"How could they know?" Sirius demanded.

Harry took a deep breath. "Mara told Draco."

Sirius paled as his eyes went blank. Harry didn't know what was going through his head at that moment, and he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to. Sirius didn't seem angry at the situation, but Harry knew him better than to assume how he truly felt. Sirius was a master at hiding his true emotions, especially around Harry.

"We've got to get you out of here." Ron said, stepping forward.

"And go where?" Sirius said. "Where is safe?"

"You need to go on the run again." Harry murmured. The words burnt the back of his throat, but this wasn't the time to put his own feelings before keeping his godfather alive.

"No." Sirius said sternly. "I'm not just going to leave you here. I won't abandon you again."

"You never abandoned me in the first place. Sirius, you have to get out of here. Hogwarts isn't safe, the grounds aren't safe! You need to sort yourself out before you worry about us. Trust me, we can look after ourselves." Harry said.

"We don't have time, Sirius! We have to go." Hermione said loudly.

"Where's Mara? I want to say goodbye to her before I leave." Sirius's face crumbled.

"She's distracting Fudge to give you time. Turn into Padfoot." Harry said.

Sirius disappeared, a large black dog standing where he had stood. Harry, Ron and Hermione left the room of requirement with the dog at their side, scanning the corridors for any sign of movement. They only passed down a hallway when they were sure it was empty, which most of them were as it was currently afternoon class time.

"Why aren't you in class?" Harry asked Ron when they reached the third floor.

"Hermione stormed out after Trelawney said she lacked the eye or something." Ron said, trying his best to hide his amusement due to the tense situation. They were walking along the first floor now, the staircase down to the entrance hall in their sights. Harry still didn't know what Sirius was planning to do, but all he knew was that he needed to get as far away from there as possible.

"… type of school are you running here, Dumbledore?!"

The voice of Cornelius Fudge rung out down the corridor. Harry froze in his wake, Padfoot letting out a growl at his side. Ron and Hermione had also became still, none of them daring to move a single muscle.

"I don't believe you have the right to dismiss my school, Cornelius."

Dumbledore's voice followed like a godsend. Harry felt some of the panic ease out of him. As long as Dumbledore was around, nothing bad was going to happen to Sirius.

"One of your pupils attacked me! She attacked the minister for magic!" Fudge cried.

"It was a simple stunning spell. And it appears nobody was harmed." Dumbledore replied calmly.

Harry tiptoed forward just enough so he could see through the gap in the banister. Dumbledore was standing in the entrance hall, his face calm as his orange robes glowed in the light. Fudge stood before him, his face red and screwed up in anger.

"So, you teach your pupils to attack their superiors?!" Fudge yelled.

"No." Dumbledore said. "I like to think I teach my pupils how to defend themselves if they feel threatened… and that there is no such thing as superiors."

Fudge looked ready to pounce on Dumbledore when they were interrupted by the sound of the large oak doors opening behind them. Harry watched as one of the Auror's from earlier walked in, closely followed by Lucius Malfoy. Harry felt his heart sink when he saw who Lucius was holding, her black hair standing out strong against Lucius's own white blonde locks.

Lucius was dragging Mara behind him by a large chunk of her hair, which he had wrapped around his hand so that her head was bent back and looking at the ceiling. She was struggling wildly, trying to claw at Lucius's hands with her own, but to no success. Lucius pulled her forward, a yelp escaping Mara's mouth as she fell onto her knees. Dumbledore watched in horror, while Fudge merely smiled.

"This little girl seems to think the rules are beyond her." Fudge said, watching Mara like she was a piece of dirt on his shoe. "I think she needs to be taught a lesson for her actions today."

Dumbledore advanced on Fudge. Harry had never seen Dumbledore properly angry like this in all his life. Dumbledore was usually such a kind and calm person who never lost his temper… but now, he had an almost murderous hunger in his eye that sent chills down Harry's spine.

"Here at Hogwarts, we do not treat children like they are lesser than us. You will let her go. How dare you! How dare you act in such a way. This is my school, and no child will ever be treated like that as long as they are under this roof and my protection. Let go of her." Dumbledore snarled.

"The girl does not belong to you, Dumbledore. Her guardian will see to her punishment accordingly." Fudge responded, sending a glance to Lucius, who was taking delight in Mara's torture.

"While she is in this school I am her guardian." Dumbledore said.

Lucius laughed, but did not say another word. Mara remained on her knees, her hands gripped around Lucius's hand as it clutched her hair.

"Why are you here?" Dumbledore asked.

"We know you are hiding Black." Fudge said. "We know he is here."

"I received this rather informative letter not long ago… from my dear son. He told us all about Black's little home in the room of requirement." Lucius crouched down to Mara, his face inches away from hers. "Did you honestly think he wouldn't tell me? That he would put you before his own father?"

Mara didn't say anything, but instead Harry watched as she lifted her foot and stomped down hard on Lucius's foot. Lucius cried out in pain, loosening his grip just enough for Mara to untangle her hair and run to Dumbledore. Dumbledore held out his hand, wrapping his arm around Mara fondly as they stood watching Lucius and Fudge.

"Are you alright, Mara? Are you hurt?" Dumbledore asked. Harry could hear the genuine concern in his voice, even from the top of the stairs.

Mara shook her head, reassuring Dumbledore that she was fine.

"You little brat." Lucius snarled, taking a step forward, but Dumbledore moved between them. Lucius backed away, his eyes locked on the wand in Dumbledore's hand.

"Black is not here. Whatever you have been told is false." Dumbledore said.

Fudge scoffed. "Was that why _she_ was so quick to stun us? She panicked… only the guilty panic. We are going up there, Dumbledore, with or without your permission. And when we find him, we will have the lot of you locked away in Azkaban."

Fudge pushed passed Dumbledore, the Auror following behind him. Lucius stayed where he was, his glare locked onto Mara. Harry could see that both Dumbledore and his sister were staring after Fudge, which is probably why Lucius seized the opportunity. He lunged forward, wrapping an arm around the girl and dragging her back. Dumbledore snapped round, his wand ready. Harry felt himself stand up, not even caring about the consequences of getting caught, when something large and black ran past him and down the stairs.

Padfoot lunged onto Lucius, growling and barking at him viciously. Mara had been knocked aside, her face white in horror as she looked at the black dog. Harry charged down the stairs, Ron and Hermione behind him, and ran over to Mara. He pulled her to her feet, the both of them watching Padfoot attempt to rip out Lucius Malfoy's throat.

And then the large black dog disappeared, and a man took his place. Harry felt his chest tighten and cave in as he realised Sirius had turned back right in front of the minister for magic.

"I will fucking kill you if you ever touch her again!" Sirius roared, banging Lucius's head off the ground. Harry had to hand it to him, despite being wandless and unarmed, Sirius was still winning the fight. Fudge was yelling at the Auror to get Sirius, but the wizard was just as baffled by the sight as Harry and Mara were.

Harry was sure he felt it first. A familiar, bone trembling chill filled the air as they all watched. Sirius stopped what he was doing, crossing the room to Harry and Mara. Harry could tell he knew what was going on. He knew they were coming for him. Harry was shaking from the frigid air, his teeth chattering together as the frost crawled under his skin.

"It's them." Lucius said, and evil grin on his face. "The dementor's."

Before Harry could even think, the doorway out into the afternoon air was blocked by two hooded figures, the other Auror standing between them. They spotted Sirius straight away, like he was some sort of magnet to them.

"Sirius, run!" Harry called… and then he heard it again.

 _Not Harry… Please, not my baby! Take me! Not Harry!_

But Sirius did not run. He stood, staring up at the hooded figure, too afraid to even run for his life. The dementor swooped down on him, causing Sirius to crash against the floor as the other rounded on Harry and Mara.

And then Sirius was screaming.

Loud.

Harry felt his heart being ripped open as he watched his godfather squirming around on the floor, everything he was being taken from him by this creature. Fudge and Lucius were watching, a triumphant expression on their faces. Harry felt the tears roll down his cheeks the image of Sirius was stuck in his head.

 _Not Harry, please! Please! Have Mercy!_

Sirius's screams… his mum's screams… Mara's cries…

" _Expecto Patronum!"_

A blinding white light glowed through the hallway. Sirius's screams stopped, his mum's desperate cries had vanished from his head. But everything around him went blurry as he felt his body hit the stone floor. He could see Sirius. He was so pale… so _still._

And then there was nothing but darkness.


	58. Chapter 58

**Author's Note:** _Hey guys! I am so sorry that it has been so long since my last update! I have been crazy busy and had a lot of stuff going on so I really haven't had the time. As this chapter involves the time turner, I wanted it to make as much sense as possible so I've rewritten this about 20 times by now. I have been uploading one shots on my tumblr incase you wanted some more reading to tide you over until my next update! (I did one about a young Harry and Sirius, and also one with Sirius being protective over Mara with a boyfriend). Also, I am aware there will be questions of why was Veritaserum was not used during Sirius's original trial. There will be a lot of detail about what exactly went on during Sirius's trial, including how he was found guilty and how evidence came to light etc. I will try to get back into my regular upload pattern again as best I can! Remember to let me know opinions, ideas, and feel free to ask me any questions! Enjoy guys!_

Harry's head felt stiff as he lifted it off the pillow, his eyes taking a moment to get used to the light that was blurring above him. He felt an immediate pang of nausea in his stomach, the sudden urge to gag attacking his throat. He shot up, his vision blurring as his head spun round and round. He put his head in his hands, taking a moment to recover before looking around at his surroundings.

He was in the hospital wing. The sunlight still shone through the window, so he knew he could not have been out for long. It appeared to be late evening, perhaps even sunset.

"Harry?"

Harry hadn't noticed the small group of people gathered around him. At first, he saw Mara, her dark eyes watching him closely as tears spilled down her cheeks. Hermione and Ron stood behind her, both pale white and a horrified expression plastered on their faces. Remus sat on the bed across from Harry, the bags under his eyes a deeper purple than they'd ever been before.

Harry scanned their faces, his thoughts racing as the memory of the dementors and Sirius flooded back to him. He wanted to know what had happened, but part of him could already tell by the grave look on everyone's faces that it was nothing good. They all avoided his gaze, especially Remus, who had yet to look up at Harry.

"What's- what's going on?" Harry stammered, his own voice feeling strange in his throat. Mara looked up from the floor. She was watching him, but in a way that made Harry feel sick. It was like she could see him, but she wasn't looking at him.

"Harry… maybe you should lie down… you hit your head." Hermione said gently, reaching out an arm and resting it on his shoulder. Harry tugged away from her.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry demanded.

Nobody answered him, everyone's eyes drifting back to the floor. The knot in Harry's stomach tightened so vigorously he was sure he was about to vomit all over the bedding.

"Mara." Harry said, reaching out and grabbing her hand. She looked up at him, fresh tears falling from her eyes. She looked as if she wanted to speak, but couldn't, like her own words were choking her from the inside out.

"Tell me." Harry said, tugging on her hand.

"Fudge has him." Mara whispered. "He's… he's getting the dementor's kiss…"

Harry felt the scene around him fade away, his mind only focused on the face of the man who had been there for him all these years. His stomach could no longer contain itself, and he felt the vomit leave his mouth before he could control it. Tears began to pour down his face, dampening the collar of his shirt and causing his glasses to fog up. He felt a pair of hands pull him into an embrace, rocking him backwards and forwards like he was a child. At first, Harry struggled, desperate to get free. He had to find Sirius, to stop it before he became nothing but a vessel. But he gave up, accepting the comfort as he continued to sob, his cries ringing out down the hospital wing.

Remus held him close, whispering to him that he was ok- that he would somehow be ok after everything was done. Harry wanted to believe him, to think that there was even a remote possibility that he could have a life without Sirius in it, but he knew that it was a world he never wanted to see. Sirius was a part of him… a part that he couldn't lose.

"There must be something we can do!" Ron cried.

"The door is charmed shut- no spell will open it." Hermione answered back.

"They're going to kill an innocent man, Hermione! There has to be a way!" Ron persisted.

"Not kill." Remus growled. "The dementors kiss is far worse than death."

Harry was physically shaking in Remus's arms. He wanted the image of Sirius out of his head, never to be thought of again. But it stayed, as if glued to the front of his mind.

"Maybe we can convince Fudge! Persuade him to see sense." Hermione said.

Remus scoffed. "As if that will happen. Fudge wants Sirius dead."

"But why? What has Sirius ever done to him? He doesn't think he's that dangerous, not really. Look at half the people he has locked away in Azkaban! He's kept them alive, and they're born killers." Ron said.

"We have to get Fudge to listen!" Hermione said, sending Remus a desperate look.

Remus sighed. "How do we do that? Anyone Fudge thinks is even slightly on Sirius's side has been locked away in here. We can't get to him."

"What if we can." Hermione said. "What if there is a way."

Harry watched as Hermione pulled a long, gold chain out from her pocket, a strange and unfamiliar pendant hanging from the end. Hermione held it in mid-air as everyone gaped at it. Harry wasn't sure what he was looking at, but he could tell by Remus's reaction that it was something important.

"A time turner." Remus whispered in awe.

"A what?" Mara asked, speaking for the first time in a long time.

"It's a time turner." Remus said, taking it from Hermione. "It can be used to go back to time to pretty much anywhere the wizard desires, whether it be years or hours."

"And why do you have one?" Ron asked.

"Professor McGonagall gave it to me at the start of the year. I picked every class, but it would have been impossible for me to get to them all in time. So, she got me one of these. It's how I've been getting to my lessons all year." Hermione explained.

"You've been travelling in time?" Harry asked in disbelief, feeling stupid that he had not once noticed his friend time travelling around him.

Hermione nodded. "We can use it to go back a few hours to before we were in here. That'll give us the chance to convince Fudge that Sirius is innocent."

"But you can't be seen." Remus intervened. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Well how's that going to work?" Mara asked.

"It's simple. We can't be seen by our past selves, or anyone who may know we're in the hospital wing. If they see us twice, we'd be in two places at once. Understand?" Hermione said.

"No." Mara and Ron chorused.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron and I will distract Fudge and the guards, make sure that they're away from where Sirius is. Harry and Mara, you two will free Sirius the first chance you get. Find a way to prove he's innocent, to show Fudge he didn't kill anyone."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Use your head." Hermione said.

"What about Remus?"

Remus shook his head. "I'll stay behind. It's bad enough for one to meddle with time, let alone four. No, I trust you can do this on your own."

"We should go." Hermione said, looking up at the clock above her head. Mara, Harry and Ron stood around her, Hermione linking the chain over all of their necks.

"Good luck." Remus said, standing back.

Hermione began to spin the necklace, and immediately everything changed. Remus disappeared as shapes blurred passed them, the room around them standing still. The outline of students and madam pomfrey appeared and disappeared, before finally everything came to a halt. Hermione pulled the chain off their necks, shoving the necklace into her pocket.

"Where's Remus?" Harry asked, the space where Remus had been merely seconds ago now empty.

"Wherever he was four hours ago." Hermione answered.

"Where are we?" Ron asked.

"Wherever we were four hours ago." Hermione repeated.

Harry spun around, the room feeling unfamiliar despite looking the same.

"Come on. We've got to go." Hermione said, and with that, they took off from the hospital wing. The door opened as soon as it was pushed, the four of them running down the hallway towards the entrance hall. The sound of screams and shouts met their ears, and the four of them came to a halt.

They were looking at themselves. Harry saw himself, Sirius and Mara, all standing in the entrance hall exactly as it has been. Lucius Malfoy and Fudge were there, Dumbledore also standing proudly in his spot.

Sirius's ear-piercing scream was filling the room, sending chills down Harry's spine. A dementor was floating above him as Sirius crashed against the floor, the other rounding on the other Harry and Mara. It felt so strange to Harry to be standing there with Mara by his side, watching another Harry and Mara experience their past. Harry knew that right about now the voice would be screaming in his head- his other head- and for once, he was glad to be on the outside looking in.

Through the chaos he could see Fudge standing with Lucius, the smug expressions on their faces making Harry's blood boil in anger. It was almost as if they thought this a massive game. That watching a man scream for his life was a sort of sport. Harry wanted to run at them, to rip the smirk from their faces as viciously as he possibly could. He took a step forward, his body trembling with the anger.

He felt a hand grab his shoulder, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Harry, no! We can't be seen!"

Harry turned to see Hermione holding him back, her face desperate.

"They're the men who sentenced my godfather to death! You can't expect me to just stand here and do nothing!" Harry roared. The commotion in the entrance hall had drowned out his voice so that nobody but the four of them heard Harry.

"You must! Bad things happen to people who meddle with time, Harry. We can't be seen." Hermione said.

Harry felt a wave of anger at Hermione, but his thoughts were interrupted by Mara.

"Where's the patronus?" she asked.

"What?" Harry said.

"Don't you remember? Someone cast a patronus… it saved us. But, where is it?"

Harry turned back to look at the scene before him. Sirius was still squirming on the ground, his screams echoing off the stone walls. The other Harry and Mara were still being cornered by the second dementor.

"It must have been Dumbledore." Ron said, sending a glance to the old headmaster.

But Dumbledore was showing no signs of casting a patronus. His wand was raised, but it was directed straight at one of the Auror's.

"He'll cast it… you'll see… any second now." Harry said, feeling sick as he watched Sirius growing paler and paler.

But nothing happened.

"He's not doing it…" Mara whispered.

"Well somebody cast it!" Ron argued.

"Maybe it wasn't Dumbledore?" Hermione said.

"Well then who was it, Hermione?!" Mara snapped.

But Harry had zoned out. He was watching the scene before him like it was one of the moving pictures on the staircases of the castle, and suddenly it clicked. He had heard the voice… the voice that cast the patronus. He stepped forward, the mumbled of the other's voices still arguing from behind him. He walked out into the corridor, lifting his wand from his robe pocket.

"Harry! Get back here! They'll see you!" Hermione cried.

But Harry wasn't listening. The memory was already in his mind, the spell on his lips. He raised his wand, feeling the happiness flood through him right down to his toes.

" _Expecto Patronum_!"

Harry's wand vibrated as the white mist poured from the top. The silver stag galloped from the wand as if it was breaking free from its own personal place of safety. It ran around the entrance hall, leaping over everyone's heads. The whole room was glowing white, and suddenly Harry remembered how comforting the white light had been after the dark chill of the dementors.

And then he lowered his wand, quickly hiding back where the others were waiting. When he looked back, the dementors were gone. He saw himself lying on the floor, Mara kneeling by his side. Sirius was also unconscious, his face so pale that Harry would have mistaken him for dead.

"Who done that?!" Fudge yelled, causing the past Mara to jump up. The other Ron and Hermione had also run over to Harry, Hermione kneeling beside him.

"I think he's ok." Other Hermione said.

"Of course the boy is ok!" Fudge cried. "He loves drama, that's what's wrong with him."

Harry watched as Fudge crossed the room to where Sirius was lying. Dumbledore had taken it upon himself to check on Sirius, and had his wand out over his face.

"Is he ok?" Past Mara asked.

Dumbledore turned to her and smiled weakly. "He's alive."

"Lucius! See to it that the children are taken to the hospital wing. Oh, and make sure that they stay there. That Lupin, too. Find him, put him in with them." Fudge barked.

Lucius nodded, crossing the room and flicking his wand at the unconscious Harry, who immediately floated into the air with his arms hanging limply by his side. Lucius grabbed Mara and Ron by the upper arm as he passed, snapping his head signalling Hermione to follow him.

"Hold on a moment, Lucius." Dumbledore said. "They are my students. I will not permit you to lock them up like animals."

"Those aren't children! They've been aiding a wanted criminal. They're lucky they're not standing trial themselves." Fudge said.

"Forgive me, Cornelius, but I don't think even you would be capable of sending four children for a trial. They will remain in the hospital wing where Professor Lupin will watch them. I will locate him myself, and see to it that Harry receives proper care." Dumbledore said calmly.

Fudge scoffed. "That boy has you by the throat, Albus!"

Lucius began to walk again. It took Harry a few seconds to realise that he was in fact heading right towards their hiding place. He turned to the others.

"Hide!" He hissed.

The four of them ran down the corridor, squeezing themselves tightly into a broom cupboard. They waited for the sounds of footsteps passing them before leaving, being careful to remain as quiet as possible.

They crept back towards the entrance hall to see Fudge climbing the stairs. He had one of the Auror's behind him, his wand outstretched at a levitating Sirius who was still passed out. Dumbledore followed behind, his head turned in the direction of Harry and the others. For a split second, Harry thought he saw him nod at them.

"They're taking Sirius upstairs to an empty classroom." Hermione said. "Come on, we've got to follow."

They ran across the entrance hall, following Fudge up the staircase. They were careful to leave a big enough gap between themselves and Fudge, making it very unlikely for the minister to hear their footsteps creeping behind him.

At the top of the stairs Fudge turned left down the corridor, Harry and the others keeping a careful distance behind them. They soon developed a tactic: they would hide in the previous corridor to see where Fudge was going, following after once they were sure he was far enough away. It took them a while to reach the empty classroom that was sometimes used for Ancient Runes, according to Hermione. Harry found himself a hiding spot behind a suit of armour, Ron next to him as Hermione and Mara crouched behind them.

"Put Black in there." Fudge demanded. "Keep watch out here until I return."

The auror nodded, disappearing into the room with Sirius floating in after him. Fudge turned to Dumbledore, his eyes bulging with hatred.

"Shall we have a word in your office, Dumbledore." Fudge said, making it obvious with his tone that it was not an optional question.

"We shall." Dumbledore said, keeping his voice neutral. Dumbledore held out his hand, signalling Fudge the way. Fudge marched past him, his hands in fists by his side. Dumbledore however, did not move. He seemed to be staring into mid-air, his mind completely lost in thought, before turning his head towards the suit of armour.

He smiled at them warmly.

"Impedimenta." He mouthed, before turning on his heal and disappearing around the corner. Harry turned to Hermione.

"He saw us." Harry whispered.

"I know." Hermione replied.

"Isn't that bad?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked confused, an expression that did not suit her well.

"It should be. But it seems nothing has really been affected."

"So, what? Dumbledore is an exception to the rules of time travel?" Ron said.

"It's possible." Hermione said, shrugging her shoulders.

"And what did he mean? Impedimenta?" Harry asked.

"It's a jinx. It slows down your opponent for a brief period of time. I think he was telling us to use it to get to Sirius."

"Shut up!" Mara hissed suddenly, her hand pointing at the classroom door. The auror had reappeared, his wand in his hand as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was a tall man, brown hair covering his head in patches while leaving some of him bald. His face was screwed up in a stern face, his eyes darting up and down the corridor.

"Hermione…" Harry whispered so quietly that he wasn't even sure she would hear him. Almost immediately he felt a sharp poke in his back as Hermione signalled that she had heard him.

"Can you cast it?" he whispered.

He hoped she would guess he was talking about the jinx, but when she whispered a stern yes in response his heart soared.

"We need a distraction…" Harry whispered.

"Got it." Ron said.

Before Harry even had time to look at his friend, Ron had stepped out from behind the suit of armour. Harry watched as he walked up the corridor towards the Auror, who's head had snapped in Ron's direction.

"You! Get away from here!" The Auror growled.

Ron continued to walk towards him, not stopping or slowing down.

"Oi! Get lost!"

Ron stopped a few metres from the Auror, and to Harry's surprise, he sat down on the floor. The auror raised his eyebrows.

"Go!" he called at Ron.

Before Harry could even filter what was happening, the auror had begun to walk towards Ron at quite a fast speed.

"Now!" Ron yelled.

" _Impedimenta!_ " Hermione said loudly from behind Harry.

The auror immediately slowed down as Ron stood up and raced back over to the others.

"Harry, go! The spell only lasts a few seconds!" Hermione said, pushing Harry in the direction of the classroom door. Harry took off up the hallway, Mara at his heels, and stopped in front of the door.

" _Alohomora._ " Mara said, the door unlocking as they pushed themselves through.

Sirius was sitting against the desk at the front of the room, his head in his hands as he breathed in loudly. Harry rushed between the desks, dropping onto his knees before his godfather.

"Sirius!"

Sirius's head snapped up. His grey eyes met Harry's for a second before pulling him into a hug and holding him close.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked.

"I am now." Sirius answered, grabbing the edge of the desk and pulling himself up. Mara rushed forward, holding his elbows to give him extra support. Harry looked over at her for the first time since entering the room. Tears were streaming down her pale cheeks, her whole body shaking.

"I… I'm so sorry. I thought I could trust Draco… I didn't think this would happen. It's my fault and I'm so sorry, Sirius." Mara sobbed.

Harry's eyes darted back to Sirius, who's face had crumbled. Harry had seen Sirius break only a few times in his life, but never had he seen such emotion on his godfather's face as he did in that moment. Sirius stroked Mara's hair, wrapping a bouncy curl around his finger just like he used to do.

"It's not your fault. You weren't to know." Sirius said, kissing her head.

"I shouldn't have said anything. If I hadn't-"

Sirius held up his hand to stop her.

"If you live your life surrounded by what ifs then you'll have a long and miserable existence. Trust is a very strong thing. It bonds two people together… but sometimes we put our trust in the wrong people, Mara. And you know what? That's just life. It can't be helped." Sirius said as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"We've got to go." Harry said once they had broken apart.

"No." Sirius said sternly.

"What do you mean no? We need to get you out of here." Harry said, grabbing Sirius's arm.

"What was the one thing I always told you about running away from things, Harry?" Sirius asked.

Harry scanned through his memories. "You told me that running away only gives the problems wings… that it will always catch up with you."

Sirius smiled weakly. "I'm done with this running away bullshit. Guilty men run. I'm not a guilty man."

"But Sirius, if you're caught they'll kill you! They'll give you the dementor's kiss." Mara said.

Sirius shivered at the mention of the dementors, but still looked just as determined as he had before.

"I won't be caught. Not if I go to Fudge myself."

"You're mad." Harry said, scarcely believing what he was hearing.

"Maybe." Sirius shrugged. "But how can I be there for you both if I'm running and hiding. That's not what you need. I will prove I didn't kill anyone… that I did not betray my friends."

Sirius sent Harry a glance which he quickly avoided, glancing towards Mara instead.

"Fudge won't believe you." Harry pointed out.

"He will if I have proof." Sirius said.

"And what proof do you have?" Mara asked.

Sirius sighed. "Have you ever heard of Veritaserum?"


	59. Chapter 59

**Author's Note** ** _:_** _Hello guys! So this is it, the last chapter in Prisoner of Azkaban. There will be a summer chapter or two after this, and then onto Goblet of Fire which I am so pumped to do! Disclaimer: Pettigrew will be making more of an appearance in this story in Goblet of Fire to be suited with the plot I've got planned! I hope you enjoy this guys as it was super fun to write! Remember to let me know opinions! I will see you soon! Enjoy!_

"Concealing a wanted criminal is punishable by imprisonment, Dumbledore!"

Fudge was angrily pacing Dumbledore's office, his footsteps creating loud echoes on the floorboards. His face was in a deep frown, his eyebrows close together. His lip was curled into an almost satisfied smirk that reminded Sirius of how Snape looked at him during their teenage years. It was times like this that Sirius wished more than anything to be 15 again. Back when his biggest worries in life were what girls fancied him and avoiding his parents during the school holidays. It had almost been simple back then. And yet here he was, hiding in the shadows, a wanted criminal who had been on the run for months. Time was something that would always baffle Sirius, no matter how much of it passed by.

Sirius's gaze switched to watching Dumbledore. The headmaster was leaned forward slightly in his chair behind the desk, his hands crossed over each other and his expression calm but also serious. He had not said much since Sirius arrived, almost as if he knew he was lurking in the shadows by the doorway. Sirius knew the risk he was taking, but he had meant what he said to Harry and Mara. He was through with running. He wanted his life back. No, he _needed_ his life back. The kids needed him back.

Himself, Harry, Mara, Ron and Hermione had stunned the auror who had been guarding him in the empty classroom. Sirius's mind had been racing, the only thing he could really concentrate on was the vial of truth serum that he so desperately needed. Of course, he knew that Fudge would try and find a way to prove that even under the veritaserum he was lying, but he had to try. And there was only one place in Hogwarts that Sirius knew was guaranteed to be housing what he needed most.

Hermione and Mara had gone down to the dungeons, leaving Ron and Harry in a tight broom cupboard with Sirius disguised as Padfoot by their feet. None of them said anything while they waited, the nerves from inside them seeming to have floated into the atmosphere of the room, making it even tenser than before. Finally, the girls had returned, a vial of veritaserum clutched tightly in Hermione's hand while Mara held onto a cloak of some sort. Sirius recognised it immediately.

"The invisibility cloak." He said once he had transformed back into a man again.

"I thought it would be useful." Mara said, handing it over to him.

He took it, the fabric feeling familiar beneath his fingertips. Hermione handed him the vial.

"What's the plan?" she asked.

"We're going up to Dumbledore's office. Fudge should still be there." Harry said.

Hermione nodded while Sirius turned to face his godson.

"I want you, all four of you, to go and find Remus. Stay with him until you're told otherwise."

Harry looked annoyed as he frowned in response, but Hermione intervened before he could speak.

"I'm not sure Remus will be in his classroom. We heard Fudge demanding he be taken to the hospital wing." Hermione said, sending Harry and the others a look, which Harry blatantly ignored.

"We're coming with you." Harry said, crossing his arms. "You've always looked out for me. Now let me look out for you."

Sirius smiled weakly, pulling Harry close to him by his shoulders.

"You already do look out for me. But this is something I must do alone. I'll come and find you. Both of you." Sirius said, pulling Mara close to him by his other arm.

They didn't argue after that, and Sirius watched them walk silently towards the defence classroom where he had instructed them to wait, even if Remus was not there. He wrapped the cloak around his shoulders, and took off in the direction of the headmaster's office.

He had entered unnoticed, the door already open upon his arrival, and he had found a place in the shadows by the door to hide. The vial was still clutched tightly in his left hand, the only thing now missing was the opportunity he needed.

"Cornelius, I have already told you, I was not aware of Sirius being anywhere near the school, let alone hiding inside it. The room of requirement is difficult to work out. But it would have been difficult to find him in a room that gives whatever the habitant requires most." Dumbledore replied calmly.

"It's that Potter boy! He's trouble, Albus! Him and that Lestrange girl! The pair of them are animals, they don't even deserve to be called students." Fudge growled.

Sirius felt the hot anger building up inside of him, taking a deep breath in so he would stay calm. He wanted nothing more than to punch Fudge's smug face until it was unrecognisable, but the last thing he needed was more reasons for the minster to be against him.

"Harry and Mara are diligent students. I daresay that they are fiercely protective when it comes to Sirius." Dumbledore said.

"Protective of a murderer." Fudge snorted. "The boy who hears voices, the daughter of a death eater and a convicted killer. Yes, they make quite a team, Albus."

"Harry heard the basilisk moving through the school, as I explained to you on my many visits to the ministry last year. He was not hearing anything that was not there." Dumbledore said, and this time, Sirius saw the annoyance pass through his eyes.

"Stop making excuses for the boy! He's not worthy of justification from you! He breaks rules, yet you reward him for it!" Fudge spat.

"I fail to see what Harry's behaviour in school has to do with Sirius, minister." Dumbledore said sternly.

"Black has raised the boy to be disrespectful." Fudge said.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "Sirius has done a remarkable job at looking after Harry all these years. You forget, Cornelius, that Sirius was not far off a child himself when he took on the responsibility."

Fudge scoffed. "Oh, save it for someone who has time for your fairy stories, Albus. Now… what to do with Black."

Sirius watched at Dumbledore's eyes drifted over to him, staring through him as if he wasn't even there. But when his glance stopped on Sirius, he knew that the headmaster could see him as clearly as he could see Fudge. Dumbledore nodded slightly, and Sirius knew what he had to do. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he did so, and removed the cloak from his head.

"First, I think we should hear what Sirius has to say." Dumbledore said, standing up off his chair. Sirius stood out from the shadows, the lights of the room shining down on him in a way that made him feel nauseous. He watched as Fudge whipped round, his face paling before screwing up in anger. He was watching Sirius with such pure hatred and disgust that for a moment Sirius felt his stomach flutter. But he quickly recovered.

"Black!" Fudge snarled. "I should get the dementors right now! They'll deal with you once and for all!"

Dumbledore crossed round his desk, stopping just in front of Fudge.

"Sirius has to be allowed to speak. You owe him that." Dumbledore said.

"I have heard his excuses! All of them complete rubbish!"

"No." Sirius said stubbornly. "You haven't."

Fudge looked as if he had been slapped across the face.

"You didn't allow veritaserum during my trial. You said it would give inaccurate results." Sirius said, holding out the vial that was still clutched in his hand. "I will prove my innocence one way or the other."

"He can show you, Cornelius. I have seen the memory- it was pure, in no way tampered with. He can show you, too. You can see for yourself." Dumbledore said.

Sirius glanced over at Dumbledore, feeling a swarm of gratitude pass over him. He was genuinely trying his best to help him, and for that, he would be eternally grateful.

"This is preposterous!" Fudge cried. "There was evidence! Evidence that put him in the right place at the right time!"

"Evidence can be faked easier than a truth serum." Sirius half shouted, and with that, he ripped the lid of the vial and poured the liquid down his throat. He threw the empty bottle across the room, which to his surprise, did not smash. Fudge was watching him in horror, like he was about to pounce on him at any given moment. Silence had taken over the room, the tension so sharp that a sword would not have been able to cut through it.

"Ask whatever you want to know." Sirius said, crossing his arms and staring at Fudge intimidatingly.

Fudge said nothing, but instead looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"Sirius." Dumbledore said. Sirius could tell by the tone in his voice that he was taking control, that he would be asking the questions.

"Yes." Sirius answered.

"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew?"

"No, I did not." Sirius said.

"Can you tell us what happened that night?" Dumbledore asked, watching only Fudge as he spoke.

"Yes. I went back to Godric's Hollow. I went inside the house, where I found James and Lily… dead. I heard Harry cry, so I lifted him and gave him over to Hagrid to be taken to Dumbledore. I went after Peter. I found him in a street. I chased him down, pinned him against the ground where I hit him a few times. I wanted to kill him, to see him suffer for what he had caused. But Remus came. He stopped me, brought me back to Dumbledore and to Harry. Peter was alive the last time I saw him. I did not kill him." Sirius said. The words sounded robotic in his mouth, but still he found talking about James and Lily and that night painful. Even with the veritaserum, he could feel the ache deep within his chest and wrapped around his insides.

Dumbledore nodded while Fudge merely stared at Sirius, who expected Dumbledore to ask the next question. He was shocked, therefore, when Fudge opened his mouth.

"Was there anyone else in the street that night?" Fudge asked.

"Yes." Sirius said. "There were some muggles."

"What about the man from your trial? He said he saw you drag Pettigrew away as he screamed for mercy."

"I cannot tell you for certain that the man from the trial was not on the street that night. But I did not recognise him at all." Sirius answered.

"So he was lying?" Fudge asked.

"Yes. He could not have saw me drag Pettigrew away as it never happened." Sirius answered.

"Did you betray James and Lily Potter?" Fudge questioned.

 _The ache in his chest… it tightened… make it stop…_

"No." Sirius almost growled. "They made Peter their secret keeper. They thought it would be less obvious. We didn't tell anyone, not even Dumbledore. Nobody knew apart from the four of us. Lily wanted me around for Harry in case… in case anything happened to them."

"And Pettigrew? He was a spy?"

"He betrayed them to Voldemort. He told him where they were hiding. I don't know if he became a fully pledged death eater, but he was willing to sell out his friends. I know Peter thought we were losing the war." Sirius explained.

"But this makes no sense!" Fudge shouted. "How can he be innocent! We had witnesses, Albus! They saw him whispering to others in knockturn alley! They saw him prepare to kill his friend!"

"It is a confusing situation, Cornelius. But I do believe that Sirius has already explained to you. Think about it. For twelve years there is no evidence against Sirius, and then suddenly we have witnesses and accounts. Do you see? There is something deeper going on here." Dumbledore said.

Sirius sighed, turning to look Fudge straight in the eye. It was the first time he had properly stared him out, but he knew the minister needed to see his eyes to truly believe him.

"Minister…" Sirius said. "I didn't do it."

Fudge's face locked onto his eyes, and Sirius saw something change in the way he looked at him.

"I know." Fudge said.

"Sirius and I have had a discussion. This evidence that came to light… we think we know who had a part to play in all of this." Dumbledore said.

"What are you saying, Albus?" Fudge asked.

"What if all of this was a plan of some sort. A way to get Sirius Black away from Hogwarts and the children he holds so dearly. After all, what better place than Azkaban to put someone where you want them to be forgotten. And of course, Harry wouldn't be a problem I either if he was shipped away to his Aunt's. If I may ask, minister, who was it that suggested Harry would be better with his aunt?" Dumbledore said, looking at Fudge with an eyebrow raised.

"Well… that would be Lucius. He mentioned that they were the boys next of kin." Fudge answered.

"And who was it that had Remus Lupin ruled as an unsafe guardian?"

"That was a ministry decision! Werewolves are a danger to children."

"It was Lucius, wasn't it?" Sirius said.

Fudge didn't answer, but was watching the ground with such concentration that their answer was pretty much confirmed. Sirius, for a fraction of a second, almost felt pity for the minister of magic.

 _Almost._

"That witness that came forward at Sirius's trial. It would have been easy for Mr Malfoy to pay someone he knew to act the part- to say whatever was needed to make sure Sirius Black was found guilty and sent to Azkaban." Dumbledore pointed out.

"But how did he know about what happened in the street with Pettigrew? He couldn't have known unless…" Fudge began, but his voice trailed off.

"Unless he was there." Sirius finished.

Fudge's breathing had quickened drastically, his glare drifted to the doorway of Dumbledore's office. He stared at nothing for a long time, Dumbledore and Sirius sending each other looks every so often, both of them wondering what to say or do. After a while, Fudge seemed to snap out of his trance like state, and he marched from the room shouting orders down the corridor.

"Find me Lucius Malfoy! Bring him to me!"

Sirius stayed where he was, watching as Fudge disappeared down the spiral staircase. He turned back to the headmaster who was already smiling at him, the familiar glint in his eye.

"Welcome home." He said.

* * *

Harry stood on top of the astronomy tower, the afternoon sun shining down on the lake so that it gleamed like freshly polished glass. The trees were swaying in the gentle breeze, the soft rustling of the leaves giving Harry a sense of comfort. It was true what they say about change: it wasn't always bad, and sometimes there had to be a storm before a rainbow. That's what Professor Trelawney had said anyway. To Harry, it had been the first thing out of her mouth that made even a little bit of sense.

Lucius Malfoy had got away. They suspected he had gone on the run or was in hiding somewhere, but he had become the new most wanted, while Sirius had been given back his freedom. Harry had been there when he was cleared of all charges, Mara and Remus by his side. Exactly a week ago, and already it felt like everything might just be normal for once after all.

That was, if Sirius was staying at Hogwarts with him.

The door behind Harry opened with a creek, but he didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Her presence behind him was enough. He continued to stare out at the grounds as Mara took a place standing next to him, resting her elbows on the wooden panelling just as Harry was doing. She didn't say anything for a while, giving Harry the impression that she was simply enjoying the company.

"Is he gone yet?" Harry asked.

"He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye." Mara answered.

Harry turned to look at her. She looked different to him. Her hair, which she usually let hang loose and wild, was half up and held in place by a green ribbon. If anything, it made her look younger than she normally looked, but Harry didn't feel it was the time to see anything about it.

"He shouldn't be leaving at all." Harry said.

"I know. But you heard what he said, it won't be for long."

"We had months without him, Mara. I need him here with me… we need him here."

Mara looked deep in thought for a moment.

"I think Sirius needs to be anywhere but here." She said.

"This is his home." Harry said, allowing his annoyance to be heard.

Mara opened her mouth to reply, but stopped as the door behind them opened once more. Harry turned to see Remus smiling at him, his godfather standing just behind in the doorway. Harry returned the smile to them, but his heart shrunk when he saw the bag in Sirius's hand. The colour had slowly begun to make its way back onto Sirius's cheeks again, his hair now freshly brushed and the circles under his eyes less prominent. He was dressed in an old set of robes Harry remembered seeing on him before, making him feel at ease as he looked at him. This was _his_ Sirius.

Sirius walked further into the room, stopping just in front of the two of them. His eyes drifted to Mara's new hairstyle, his finger gently stroking the green satin ribbon.

"Very Slytherin." He said with a smirk.

Mara smiled weakly at him, sending Harry a glance out of the corner of her eye.

"Come here, my girl. I want to say goodbye properly." Sirius said, putting his arm around Mara and guiding her over to the other side of the Astronomy tower.

Remus sat down, patting the step next to him signalling Harry to join him. Harry sat down beside him, watching Sirius and Mara from afar.

"He's only doing what he thinks is right." Remus said.

"How is leaving us the right thing?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I thought you would understand. You know Sirius better than anyone. He isn't leaving you… He just needs time." Remus said, wrapping his arm around Harry.

"Time? What about the time we've lost with him? Doesn't that matter." Harry said.

"Of course it does! But Sirius just spent months in Azkaban. He needs time to heal, to find himself again. He can't look after you if he isn't sure how to handle himself. You know what Sirius is like, Harry. He bottles things up until it becomes too much for him. But this time he is aware that he needs some time to get those emotions out there. He just doesn't want you to see him that way." Remus explained.

"Where's he going anyway?" Harry asked. "He never actually said."

Harry had spent many nights curled up beside Sirius since he had been exonerated. They mostly spoke of times passed, when Harry had been younger and Sirius naiver. Or they didn't speak at all, simply enjoying one another's company. But Sirius had never mentioned where he planned to go.

"He's going to that cottage in France, the one he was going to take the both of you to last summer. And he'll be back in two weeks… I heard him saying to Dumbledore." Remus said.

"Sneaky." Harry snorted.

"Hey, if you can learn stuff from me then I can learn stuff from you."

Harry laughed, leaning his head on Remus's shoulder, just as Sirius and Mara had crossed the room and joined them once more. Harry stood up, walking over to Sirius as Mara took a seat next to Remus. His arm went around her just as he had done with Harry.

"Harry, I- "Sirius began, but Harry stopped him.

"It's ok. I get that you have to do this." Harry said, avoiding his eyes. Sirius reached out and grabbed his chin, turning his head to face him. His grey eyes locked onto Harry's emeralds.

"I'll be back soon. Dumbledore says I can assist Professor Binns for the rest of term, so I'll be right here with you. Then we can all spend the summer together in France, like we planned." Sirius said.

"Sounds good, Padfoot." Harry said.

Sirius smiled. "I'm never leaving you again. I promise."

"Do you think they'll find him? Lucius?" Harry asked.

"Well they were pretty shit at finding me." Sirius answered.

"What about Draco? What will happen to him?"

Sirius sighed. "He'll stay with his mother I suppose, hiding away from the shame of it all."

"Good. Little git deserves it." Harry said.

"Not really. He was born into all that. His parents are more to blame then he is." Sirius said.

"So? Mara hasn't turned out like that."

Sirius chuckled. "That's because she has me as a brilliant guardian."

Harry laughed as Sirius ruffled his hair.

"It'll all be ok now, won't it Padfoot?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Sirius said, pulling Harry into a hug. "Everything will be fine."

* * *

Lucius paced the hallway, his hands shaking slightly in the cold chill of the house. The Riddle House had proved to be the perfect hiding spot, with no ministry members even aware of its existence. Lucius was sure he would be able to hide here for as long as he needed, but that meant being a slave to the Dark Lord's every desire. Wormtail was still at Hogwarts, keeping an eye on Potter and the girl just like he had been instructed. But now that Black was back in the picture… it meant they would be harder to get to. They would be just as protected as before.

Lucius entered the room at a slow pace, trying his best to hide his slight fear at being in the Dark Lord's presence. He had not been pleased with him, not at all. Three days of torture had to be endured before the Dark Lord decided he had suffered enough. But even now, Lucius trembled in fear when he was even near his master.

"Lucius…" the cold voice said.

"Yes, my lord." Lucius answered, falling to his knees in front of the chair.

"The girl… she is protective of the boy?"

Lucius pondered the question for a moment. "Yes, my lord. They are very close."

"And would you say that she would be willing to do… _anything_ … to save his life." The voice hissed.

"If it meant the boy would be safe then yes, she would, my lord." Lucius answered.

"Perfect." Lucius could practically hear the smile on his lips as he spoke. "There has been a change of plan. The girl… bring the girl to me."

"My lord, it would be impossible to try and reach her, especially now that Black is protecting them again."

"Black is not our biggest barrier. Dumbledore will prove to be difficult... but there is somewhere he won't be guarding them…" The voice said.

"You have a plan, my lord? A way to get to the girl?"

"Yes, indeed I do." The voice said. "You're going to the Quidditch world cup."


	60. Chapter 60

**Author's Note** _: Hey guys! Again, sorry for being so MIA lately, I've just been so busy that I've been editing the story in small doses. I've been trying to decide who my favourite character is this story is (are authors allowed to have favs in their own stories idk) but I can't decide. Who's your favourite? Let me know! Enjoy the chapter guys and hopefully the next one won't be too long!_

"Mara! Come on, please wait!"

Mara didn't look back, continuing to storm down the school grounds with her arms crossed tightly across her chest. She ignored the cries coming from behind her, for she knew if she stopped or looked round, someone would get hurt. She had tried to find excuses for him, but had failed at coming up with any at all. She couldn't find a single reason why her cousin would betray her like that. She had been in demanding situations herself over the years, but the thought of selling out her family had never once crossed her mind.

"Mara, please! Let me explain!" Draco called from somewhere behind her.

"There's nothing you can say to make it right, Draco." Mara snapped, the words full of hatred as they sped from her mouth.

Draco had spent the best part of two weeks trying to corner Mara to explain himself. No matter where she went Draco seemed to follow, his tail between his legs like a lost puppy. He had waited for her after classes, approached her in the common room and even resulted to stalking her out in the library when she was trying to study with her friends. But Mara was having none of it. She ignored him at the best of times, but had hexed him on a few occasions. Harry also had to refrain her a handful of times, telling her over and over again that Draco was not even remotely worth it. But Draco had not given up yet.

"Please! You have to listen to me!" Draco cried out. Mara suddenly felt a heavy tug on her shoulder, pulling her back and causing her to lose her balance slightly before regaining herself. She lifted out her wand, a hex on her tongue, when Draco grabbed her wrist.

"Get the hell off me!" Mara shouted, squirming to get free of his grasp.

The grounds were completely empty, so no one was around to witness the fiasco that had developed.

"Go ahead, hex me all you want!" Draco said, nodding his head towards her wrist. "I'll take it if it means you'll listen to me."

Draco's grey eyes locked onto Mara's, and she could see how desperate he was to be heard. She wanted to say the spell, send him flying back off his feet and onto his back. But she couldn't get the words out. For the first time since Sirius had been exonerated, she almost felt pity towards her cousin. But she couldn't forgive what he had done to her, to Sirius. She had trusted him to keep their secret, and he had betrayed them as soon as he got the chance. She just couldn't see how Draco could explain that away… it was impossible to her. Mara pulled her wrist free, keeping her wand clasped tightly in her hand. She stared down Draco with such force that she hoped he was feeling uncomfortable.

"You have exactly two minutes." Mara said, narrowing her eyes at him.

Draco smiled briefly. "Thank you… thank you for letting me explain."

"That's ten seconds gone." Mara pointed out.

"What, you're actually keeping track of the time?" Draco asked.

"Damn right I am."

Draco nodded quickly, looking behind him as if he was expecting to be followed. Mara didn't know why. Everyone was at Sirius's feast. Dumbledore had made the decision to throw Sirius a welcome back party, which Harry and Mara had argued against. They were positive that after everything Sirius would just want to be left alone for a while, even with his two weeks to clear his head. But Dumbledore had insisted. Mara had been at the first part of the feast, but had made up a lie about feeling unwell to get out of the crowded hall. She wanted to be there for Sirius when he got back, but she wanted some time to think things over. Harry had tried to follow, but she had insisted on being left alone. Obviously, Draco had not got the message, and had followed.

"Look… I never meant to tell my father about Sirius. Honestly, I didn't. I was ready to keep the secret… I knew how much it meant to you and Harry." Draco said, bowing his head.

"You still broke the promise." Mara said, her opinion towards the matter not even slightly shifting.

"I know…" Draco whispered. "My father wrote to me a couple of days after you told me about Sirius. I thought it was just a normal letter at first. You know, him writing to check up on me like he does. But, it wasn't. You remember that quill he got me for Christmas?"

Mara nodded. "The one with the green ink."

"Yes, that's the one. Well, he had it charmed." Draco said.

"Charmed?" Mara questioned.

"He put a truth spell on the quill, so I could only write what was true. I never noticed it before. I usually only used it for schoolwork, and I would have no need to lie when I'm doing essays or taking down notes. He asked me in his letter if I knew anything about Sirius or his whereabouts. And before I could stop myself I had written down what you'd told me." Draco said.

Mara frowned. She didn't know if she believed him at first, but something in his eyes told her that he was telling her the truth. But she couldn't forgive him, the twisting feeling within her still present enough to bring doubt into her mind.

"You could have just not replied." She said.

Draco frowned. "Have you met my father?"

Mara scoffed. "Not him personally, although I became rather acquainted with his fists."

Draco seemed to squirm in his skin at his words, looking away from her face and at the ground.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Mara sighed. "I understand. I get that it wasn't of your own doing… but you still did nothing to make it right. You could have warned us, gave us time to get Sirius away from here."

"But if he'd never of been found… he would never have been freed." Draco said.

"What? So your bullshit was a good thing because the end result wasn't somebody dying?" Mara snapped.

"I didn't say that, Mara!" Draco snapped back at her, taking her by surprise. "It doesn't matter what I say, does it? You've already made up your mind about me. Just like my father, yeah? All I wanted was to explain myself to you. You're family, one of the only people that I have left in my life. But no, you've got it all figured out, haven't you? Draco Malfoy- a liar, a cheat and a prize prat just like his father. Well you know what that makes you? That makes you a crazy bitch… just like psychotic your mother."

Mara felt his words in her chest almost as soon as they left his mouth. She expected to see regret on his face, like she had so many times when she and Harry argued, but there was none. Draco's face stayed cold and stern, his ice glare stabbing her like knives. He turned on his heel and began to walk back up to the castle, leaving Mara standing alone, her hair blowing in the slight breeze.

* * *

Harry knew that the feast had been a bad idea, but nothing could have prepared him for the look on his godfather's face when he entered the great hall. Dressed in scarlet robes, Sirius Black had gained some weight around his face, making him look much healthier than the last time Harry had seen him. His hair was neatly combed around his head, the dark circles under his eyes still present but much less noticeable. He smiled weakly as all the students clapped and cheered for him, delighted to have their favourite professor back at Hogwarts. But Harry could see straight through it.

Sirius took his old seat at the teacher's table and ate his food, politely nodding and answering back any other staff member who spoke to him. He made eye contact with Harry every so often, and Harry could tell by the look of confusion he was wondering why the seat beside him was empty. _Tell you later_ Harry mouthed at him, and he nodded in response. The feast seemed to last forever, but finally Dumbledore called it to a close and sent the students off to bed. Harry made his way to Sirius's quarters, feeling strange not to be walking back down to the dungeons that he had grown so accustomed to. Sirius had been given a new place of residence within the castle that Harry was yet to see, but he knew where it was thanks to Remus, who had helped Dumbledore get it ready for Sirius's return. Instead of turning into the History of Magic classroom as before, Harry walked up to the next floor and turned right down a side corridor that was very rarely used by students.

The door at the bottom had a wooden sign hammered on, _Professor Black_ written in gold letters across the surface. Harry pushed open the door and entered, closing it again behind him. He immediately gasped loudly, the grandness of the room shocking him to the core. Dark red curtains hung over the wide windows, gold lining running along the stitching. There were three couches, red like the curtains, gathered around a large coffee table in front of a large open fire. The walls were lined with bookshelves, the free wall space papered with a red and white wallpaper. An oak desk sat in one corner of the room, a fresh new pot of ink waiting on top of it. A circular table sat beside the window, four chairs surrounding it.

There was a small passageway leading off from the main room. Harry walked towards it, running his hand along the new bookshelves as he passed. There were four doors down the hallway, which Harry wasted no time in investigating. The first was a bathroom, while the second was a large circular room with a canopy bed. Harry guessed this was Sirius's room.

The next room was painted a light blue colour, the bedding white with blue flowers on it. There was a small white desk, a wardrobe, a dressing table and a shelf- all white to match the duvet. Harry knew this room had been designed with his sister in mind, and he smiled to himself as he backed out of the room. The last room was his own. It was painted dark blue, the banners on the wall red. The bedding was plain dark blue, a red blanket hanging over the edge. He had a desk also, along with a wardrobe and shelves. He even noticed the hooks on the wall that had been built in to hold his broomstick. He was in such awe that he didn't even hear the door opening behind him.

"Like it then?"

Harry spun round. Sirius was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest.

Harry nodded.

"I thought it was very you." Sirius said. "Hopefully Mara will like hers, too."

"She will." Harry said.

"Good. Dumbledore really outdone himself with all this." Sirius said, sitting down on Harry's bed. Harry sat down next to him.

"Maybe he should give up the whole headmaster thing and become a house designer."

Sirius chuckled, wrapping his arm around Harry.

"How was France?" Harry asked. He had spent so much time wondering if he should ask Sirius about his time away, but had decided to do it anyway. He knew that it wasn't exactly a holiday, but he was still curious.

"It was ok. I should have taken you there when you were younger. You would have loved it. Definitely better than being stuck away in Grimmauld Place for most of your life." Sirius said.

"You say it like it was a bad thing to grow up there." Harry said. "It's home."

Sirius sighed. "There's always something in the back of my head… always something that I should have done differently with you. I thought about that a lot when I was away- all of the could have's and should have's."

"I think everyone has those… it doesn't matter who they are or what their life has been like. Everyone thinks about what they could have done differently." Harry said.

"Your mum and dad were so set on how they wanted to raise you. They knew from the moment they found out Lily was pregnant. She had a knack for these things, your mum. She adapted to having you almost instantly. James took slightly longer, of course." Sirius said, a weak smile on his face for just a fraction of a second, before disappearing.

"You've done alright, you know." Harry said. "I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"For the time being." Sirius said, looking deep into Harry's eyes. "You and Mara mean the world to me… and I haven't done a very good job at being there for you lately. I promised myself that I would never do that. I promised I would never let you down"

"You risked everything to come back here to us. You knew the risks, you knew what would happen if you were caught… but you still came back. You went down into the chamber without even thinking when you knew we were down there. You saved us when Voldemort went after the stone. You exposed yourself to save Mara from Lucius… To be honest, Sirius, I'm failing to see where you've let us down." Harry said.

"Harry, I- "Sirius began, but Harry cut him off before he could finish.

"Nobody's perfect. We make mistakes, that's just how it is. But you don't have anything to be sorry for anymore. It's over. I just want us to be a family again."

"We are a family." Sirius said, laying his chin to rest on Harry's head. They sat in silence, unaware of the passing minutes for quite some time. Harry found himself just enjoying the company of his godfather once more, his mind seemingly clear of all worry for the time being.

"Since when did you become the wise one?" Sirius asked after a while.

"The student has become the master." Harry joked, to which Sirius laughed out loud.

"You never told me, where's Mara got to?" Sirius asked.

"She said she felt sick before you arrived. She wondered off somewhere, I think." Harry explained.

"Hm." Sirius grunted, his eyes drifting to the large window.

"What? You can't seriously think she's up to something?" Harry asked. "It's Mara. I know she's up to something."

Sirius took himself into the main room after a while, leaving Harry to sit on his bed with his thoughts. He debated going to look for Mara himself, but wondered if her 'illness' was merely an excuse to have some time alone. Ever since Sirius had gone to France after the trial, Harry found himself needing to be around his sister more than ever. They were used to always being together, but he found being near her brought him his much-needed comfort. Sirius's absence had left him feeling quite… lonely? Hurt? He couldn't really describe it. Maybe he'd annoyed Mara with being so clingy… maybe she just wanted a break from him for a while.

Harry left his room, following Sirius into the main room where he was busy putting away some of his books. He smiled at Harry upon his entrance, continuing to unpack as he spoke.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for bed?"

Harry frowned slightly, but didn't make the comment he intended to.

"Mara and I were talking… about, well about the whole staying in your quarters thing." Harry began, not really wanting to finish what he needed to say.

"And?" Sirius said, not turning to look at Harry as he continued to unpack.

"We want to stay with you here at weekends… like Friday through to Sunday. And stay in our dormitories during the week?" Harry said, watching Sirius like a wrongly made potion that was about to explode.

"Oh… yeah, that's an innovative idea." Sirius said, facing the open fire with his back to his godson.

"It's just… we quite like being a part of our house more. We aren't outsiders like we used to be… We don't want to ruin that. We'll still come here every night before curfew, and you'll see us all the time." Harry said.

"Harry, it's fine. I understand." Sirius said, but Harry could hear the tone in his voice shift from the pertness it had been. Thankfully, the awkward silence was interrupted by a knock on the door. Harry expected to see Mara enter, so was surprised when Remus walked into the room.

"Hi, Harry." Remus said, sending him a grin.

"Hey." Harry replied. Remus's eyes darted around the room before resting on Harry once more.

"Where's Mara?"

"I don't really know."

Sirius crossed the room to stand next to Remus, turning to face Harry as soon as he stopped.

"Why don't you go and see if you can track her down?" Sirius said.

Harry knew this was just an excuse to get him out of the way so Sirius and Remus could talk, but he nodded anyway, and left the room without a single word of argument.

* * *

"You seem tense." Remus said, sitting down on the couch with a glass of firewhiskey in his hand. Sirius sat down opposite him, sighing loudly as he poured himself yet another glass. It felt good to be back again… but everything was so different now. _Harry_ was so different now. He seemed so much older than Sirius remembered, but then again, he was a teenager now… they both were. He had missed that milestone.

"Harry doesn't want to stay here during the week." Sirius said, leaning back on the couch.

"And that's a dreadful thing?" Remus asked, clearly confused by Sirius's reaction to such a simple thing.

"No… I just thought they'd want to be in my quarters with me." Sirius said, taking a large gulp.

"You thought things would be exactly as they used to be." Remus replied. "Things have changed… the kids have changed. They've really grown within their houses. Look at Harry, for example. He's on the quidditch team, can't get much more respected than that."

"Maybe I shouldn't have bothered coming back." Sirius said, summoning another bottle while ignoring the disapproving looks from Remus. "They clearly don't need me anymore."

Remus, to Sirius's surprise, laughed. "Of course they need you, Sirius. They just aren't little kids anymore. They just want to be accepted for who they are… that doesn't make them disloyal."

Sirius sighed, rubbing his eyes with his hand.

"I think you're the one who's having difficulty with letting go." Remus said. "You've been dreading this day for years… the day you feel like Harry doesn't need you around anymore. Part of you wishes that he was still that little boy clinging on to your ankles. And Mara, part of you wishes she was still that small girl you met on your first day back here. They still need you around them, they always will no matter how old and moody they get. Just because they aren't completely dependent on you anymore doesn't mean they're completely grown up either."

Sirius nodded slowly. "You're right. I have been dreading it for years. It was easier to keep Harry safe when he was younger, you know? He always wanted to be around me. Flip sake, he spent half his childhood on my shoulders and the other half clutching my hand. It's just strange is all… I think it's _me_ that needs _him._ Don't even get me started on Mara… I think my heart will stop completely the day she brings home a boyfriend."

Remus chuckled. "And you'll face that when it comes. Just enjoy how they are now. Growing up, but still just kids who will without a doubt make some more stupid and reckless choices and leave us to pick up the pieces."

"Here's to that." Sirius laughed, raising his glass so that it clunked loudly against Remus's.


	61. Chapter 61

**Author's Note** : _Hey guys! So again, sorry about the lack of uploads, I'm trying to get back into a regular uploading pattern again but it's proving to be a challenge! I won't ramble on, but I hope you like the chapter and remember to give me a review so I know what you think! Enjoy!_

The end of the school year seemed to come quicker than expected. Sirius had fallen back into his role as a professor as if he had never left, while Harry and Mara both quickly adapted to the new order of things. He supposed they were so used to change by now that they simply took it in their strides, and whether he liked it or not, Sirius got used to them only staying with him at weekends. He knew that he had to let them find their own path, and he was more than happy to guide them whenever they needed him to.

Sirius was taking them to the cottage in France for the summer, and had agreed that Ron and Hermione could stay with them every other week. Secretly, he had been arranging to get tickets for the quidditch world cup that was taking place at the end of the summer, Mr Weasley writing to him to help organise things. He wanted to treat Harry and Mara to something special, especially after the year they'd had. To him, camping with their friends and attending the biggest quidditch match of the year seemed like a promising idea. Mr Weasley had agreed to keep it a secret from the kids until closer to the time, which Sirius was grateful for.

The last day of term came and went, with the end of term feast the talk of the school. Everyone was buzzing for the holidays, especially now that exams were out of the way. Harry had assured his godfather that he had scraped a pass in every subject, which Sirius was thankful for. The last he wanted was to spend his summer making sure the kids were studying every day and night. He was sure Mara would pass everything without hesitation. After all, she had her father's brains.

It was the night of the feast, and Sirius found himself finishing off the last of his packing. He didn't have much to take with him, mostly only robes making their way into his trunk. The evening sun was shining through his window, illuminating the room as if it were on fire. He liked seeing the warm colours once more… and feeling the sun on his face was something he would never take for granted ever again. He closed his trunk with a flick of his wand, the heavy wood landing with a thud on the floor as he levitated it across the room. His eyes scanned around, looking for anything he might have forgotten, but all seemed to be in order.

He left his bedroom and walked down the hall, pushing Harry's door open. Harry's trunk was sitting wide open on the floor, his robes and books thrown in with no care or organisation. Sirius chuckled to himself, rolling his eyes slightly at the resemblance between Harry's packing habits and James'. Harry himself was nowhere to be seen, so Sirius carried on down the hallway to Mara's door. He pushed it open gently, and immediately his niece came into view.

She was sitting directly across from him on the window seat, her legs under her chin as she stared at a piece of parchment in her hands. Unlike Harry, Mara had not even made a start on packing her things, and Sirius could see her clothes hanging in the wardrobe and the shelves stacked high with her books. Both Harry and Mara had brought most of their stuff up to Sirius's quarters over the last few nights, their dormitories now practically empty. Sirius entered the room fully, the creak of the door attracting Mara's attention. Her head snapped up, and a small smile crossed her face.

"Planning on spending a summer here?" Sirius asked, lifting a red hoodie off the floor and placing it onto her bed. Mara laughed slightly, avoiding his eyes as she did so. Sirius crossed the room, taking a seat next to Mara as he watched her closely. She was harder to read than Harry, she always had been. Perhaps it was because Sirius knew every side and depth of his godson, while he was sure his niece found it easy to bury things in places she knew Sirius couldn't get to. Instead of asking her what was wrong, Sirius stared at the parchment in her hands. Only, it wasn't exactly a piece of parchment.

"Who's the letter for?" Sirius asked. Mara didn't answer at first, taking a sudden interest in the moving poster she had plastered onto her wall, but Sirius stared her down.

"You can turn away from me all you like. You know I'll get the answer so you're better off telling me before I result to hexing it out of you." Sirius joked.

Mara frowned. "Pretty sure that's illegal."

"Probably is. Come on, what is it?"

Mara sighed, turning the letter in her hands to reveal the name on the front.

"It's for Draco." She said.

"Draco? Why write to him when he's just downstairs." Sirius asked.

Mara scoffed. "Because I'm a coward and I can't say it to his face."

"You're many things, Mara… but a coward? That's not one of them."

Mara stood up, walking across the room and falling face first on her bed. She groaned loudly as her hair spread wildly around her small frame. Sirius followed her, sitting down beside her head and lifting a lock of her curly dark hair. He wrapped it around his finger, just like he used to do after the whole Tom situation the previous year. Mara didn't move, but her breathing relaxed almost immediately, so Sirius knew he was having the same desired effect.

"What happened with Draco?" Sirius asked.

Mara slowly lifted her head, looking straight into Sirius's eyes for the first time that evening.

"He kept trying to explain himself to me… you know, about how he told his father you were here. I pushed him away, I was so angry I didn't want to hear it. But… it wasn't entirely his fault after all. Lucius charmed his quill so that he had to tell the truth… he never wanted to break his promise. But of course, me being me, I had to continue giving him a hard time. I just felt so angry, like I needed someone to blame for the whole thing. Draco got upset, accused me of seeing him just like Lucius. Then said I was a psychotic bitch like my mum." Mara said.

"Mara..." Sirius whispered. She sat up, her dark eyes staring into him with such a longing that Sirius felt part of his heart break for the girl. He pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her as she rested her head on his shoulders.

"I'm a shitty person." She said, the guilt suffocating her with every word, "Draco's going through a tough time as it is, and all I did was give him more crap- and over something he didn't do purposefully."

"We all do things we regret, Mara. That's just part of life, part of growing up. You had a right to be angry after everything that happened, and you didn't know the truth about Draco until he explained it all."

"I didn't give him the chance. I either ran away from him or hexed him."

"You were angry. We all do things in anger that we later regret. Hell, I've done plenty of things in anger that I want to punch myself for." Sirius said. "I take it, this is an apology?" Sirius lifted the letter from Mara's hand, holding it close to her face.

"I wanted to explain myself. I thought if I told him how I felt about the whole thing that it would change things. I don't even know if I should give it to him… he'll probably just rip it up." Mara said, taking the letter from Sirius's grip.

"You could always make it a howler." Sirius suggested.

"Not funny." Mara said, although Sirius could hear the slight smile in her tone.

Sirius chuckled slightly. "You were both wrong. Neither of you are like your parent."

"Judging by the way I acted… I would say I'm more like my mother than I care to admit." Mara whispered.

"No, you aren't. Bellatrix would have tortured him and laughed her head off while he screamed for mercy. Mara, stop thinking that you're some lost cause who is destined to be like your mother. You aren't. You're good, completely and entirely good." Sirius said, stroking the girl's hair as he spoke.

"I guess I'll have to take your word for it." Mara said. "I think I'm going to give Draco the letter anyway. If he rips it up… it's his choice."

"Good call, kid." Sirius said, squeezing Mara's shoulders tightly before standing up off the bed. He crossed the room to the door, turning back to look at her. She had also moved from her bed, standing with a slight smile on her face which Sirius was pleased to see.

"Promise me something, Mara." Sirius said, leaning against the doorframe.

"What?" Mara answered.

"Start opening up to me more often. You don't have to keep everything hidden away… I want to know whenever something is bothering you as soon as it happens." Sirius said.

Mara sighed before nodding. "I promise."

"Good. Now hurry up and get packing." Sirius said, lifting a t-shirt off the floor and throwing it at Mara, who caught it without a flinch as she grinned back at him.

* * *

The house in France was unlike anything Harry had ever seen. Sirius had referred to it as a cottage in his stories, but the house was larger than most mansions let alone cottages. It was four stories high, with over ten bedrooms and a kitchen the size of the whole of the Weasley's house. Every room contained deep oak floor, with high beams on the ceilings and diamond chandeliers lighting the place. The large French windows let in so much light during the day that everything around them seemed so fresh and open. But to Harry, the best thing about the house was the thought that he was somewhere his father had been, somewhere that he had been so blissfully happy.

Harry was given James' old room on the third floor. A large double room painted grey and white, Harry made himself at home as soon as they arrived. He had been hoping that some of his dad's old stuff would still be hanging around in his room, but Sirius informed him that Remus had cleared it out after his parent's death.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Sirius said upon telling him. "It seemed like the best thing to do at the time."

Harry had told Sirius that it wasn't a big deal, but he felt a deep sinking feeling in his chest when he learned of this news. He wanted to hold something that had belonged to his dad, to be surrounded by his old belongings. But when he explored the house more thoroughly with Mara, he discovered a box containing an old broomstick, the initials 'J.P.' carved into it. It had been locked away in a closet on the second floor, along with boxes of old books and robes that Harry enjoyed looking through.

Mara had been given the room next to Harry. The room was painted a bright red, a large white four poster bed right in the centre of the large room. Sirius took the room he had stayed in when he was a boy, two doors down from James' old room. Sirius's room, upon thorough investigation by Harry and Mara, still had some contents of his younger years. They found some old school books, robes that were wrinkled and thrown in the back of the closet along with more clothes that were far too small to fit the Sirius that Harry knew. But he enjoyed reminiscing nonetheless.

But the best part of the house was the grounds that surrounded it. Sirius had once told them that it was by a lake, but that statement had not done the beauty of the place any justice at all. The lake stretched right out into the horizon, so far that Harry couldn't quite tell how big it truly was. He promised himself that he would fly over it at some point to get some idea of its vastness. The cottage was surrounded by tall trees, which in a way made Harry feel almost protected from the outside world. Sirius had shown his godson the clearing that James and he had used to play quidditch in during their many summers here, which Harry quickly grew accustomed to using. He spent a lot of time whizzing around the open field, the wind blowing in his hair and feeling far away from everything that had happened. Although a good flyer on her own, Mara sometimes accompanied him on the back of his own broom, clutching onto his t-shirt tightly as they sped upwards.

Ron and Hermione arrived at the cottage for the first time a week after their initial arrival. To Ron, who had grown used to small and cramped spaces, the house seemed like a palace, and he gazed around it in amazement when Harry and Mara took them both on a tour upon their arrival. Despite being able to see how the house impressed Ron so much, Harry knew that the burrow would always be the homeliest home you could ever come across, and it was nothing to do with large windows or open spaces. Something about the burrow always warmed Harry up inside, and he doubted that he would find anywhere else in the world that made him feel that way.

Hermione had been to France a few times already, and from the moment of her arrival had proceeded to inform them all about French culture and facts about the country. Harry mostly just pretended to listen, nodding along with the sound of her voice and making surprised sounds in all the right places. Mara seemed to just zone it out altogether, often walking slightly behind them while rolling her eyes. Harry had to fight back the urge to laugh a lot of the time, not wanting to hurt Hermione's feelings.

But the biggest change of all, was Sirius. Being at the cottage with Harry and Mara seemed to have awoke something deep inside him, something that Harry expected to be lost after his time in Azkaban. He still enjoyed time by himself some of the time, which he usually got whenever Harry and Mara were with Ron and Hermione. But other than that, he wanted to be around them constantly.

"Maybe he thinks he owes us after missing so much when he was locked up?" Mara suggested one night a few weeks into their stay. She and Harry were sitting in Harry's room, a large blanket wrapped around the two of them as they watched the sky of stars out the widely opened window.

"Maybe… or maybe he wants to convince himself he's a kid again." Harry said, sending Mara a smile. She looked at him and returned the grin.

"Don't blame him. Everything's so much simpler when you're a little kid. The biggest problem you can face is what to have at snack time or what story you want at bedtime." Mara said, pulling the blanket more tightly around her shoulders.

"Babbitty Rabbity- that was my favourite. I used to beg Sirius to read me it almost every single night." Harry said.

"I liked the tale of three brothers." Mara replied, her head tilted up as she watched the sky.

"I never really got that one much." Harry said. "Sirius didn't like reading it."

"How come? It's a good story."

"I don't know… he just didn't. Maybe he had nightmares about it as a kid or something." Harry joked while Mara chuckled under her breath.

"Or maybe he just realised it wasn't really a children's story. Murder, deceit, ghost girls, death… not really a 'sleep well' bedtime story when you think about it." Mara said.

"And Esme read it to you?" Harry asked.

Mara nodded. "Every night."

"Can't help but feel Esme wasn't really a responsible guardian." Harry joked, diverting his gaze to Mara.

"She was when she needed to be." Mara whispered, and for a split-second Harry could hear the hurt in her voice before it disappeared.

"You miss her, don't you?" Harry said. "She knows you're here. Sirius wrote to her to tell her… you know, in case she wanted to visit."

Mara stood up from the window seat, letting the blanket fall to the floor as she sighed.

"Good to know. I'm tired… I'm going to go to bed. Night, Harry." And she was gone from the room before Harry could even say goodnight.

* * *

She looked different from the last time he had saw her… _older_.

Time had become a forgotten thing to him over the years, something he very rarely paid much attention to. But now, seeing the effects of time on another person had brought him back to reality.

Her blonde hair was hanging limply around her head, her face covered in dirt and scratch marks that were no doubt from Nagini. But now that he thought about it, perhaps they could have been from the dark lord or Lucius. They were all monsters, it was hard to tell what their marks looked like on their victims anymore.

She had been unconscious for quite some time, and had only now began to come around again. Her eyes opened wide for the first time in a long time, her gaze immediately latching onto his face as she began to recognise him. Her mouth began to quiver continuously, her speech stammering from her mouth as she tried to speak.

"Regulus…?" She said, managing to get the words out after a few attempts.

"Esme." Regulus breathed.

"I… I thought you were dead!" Esme choked out.

"I wish I was." Regulus said, leaning his head back against the wall. He was tired of being a prisoner, tired of being treated like a pet or an animal locked in a cage. If death was the only thing that would free him from this, then he wished it upon himself.

"You've been alive this whole time? All these years…" Esme said.

Regulus nodded. Silence overcame them, the deafening sound of nothing ringing out in his ears. He thought she would bombard him with questions… but to his surprise, she stayed silent, simply watching him with disbelief masked all over her face.

"That was Voldemort, wasn't it? That thing in the chair…" she stuttered after a while.

"Yes. That's him." Regulus answered.

"What… what does he- "

"-want?" Regulus finished. "He wants a body of his own. He wants Harry Potter dead. He wants my daughter dead. What else does he ever want except death and misery. That's what he exists for."

"He was asking me… Questioning me about Mara." Esme whispered.

Regulus's head snapped up. "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing. I've been in Albania for quite some time… I only just got back."

"I guess you were pretty stupid to come back. Why did you?" Regulus asked. "You were safer where you were."

"I was in Albania for Dumbledore. He asked me to look for signs of Voldemort's whereabouts. And I came back… well I came back because I wanted to see Mara. Sirius wrote to me- he's taken them abroad for the summer." Esme explained.

"That won't stop him. The dark lord wants them so badly he'll cross the world to reach them, let alone an ocean." Regulus bit back.

"If you think for one second that Sirius doesn't have that house protected with every possible charm, then you clearly don't know your brother that well. He would never put those kids in danger." Esme explained, pushing her wild hair behind her ear.

Regulus looked away from her, a slight relief falling over him. He may not trust where they were, but he trusted Sirius whenever it came to keeping his child safe. He would stop at nothing to protect her and Harry- Regulus was sure of it.

"You haven't asked about her." Esme said, pulling Regulus out of his thoughts.

Regulus looked down at his lap. Part of him wanted to know everything he could about his daughter- what was she like? Was she intelligent like he had been? A trouble maker like Sirius? What did her laugh sound like? What did she look like when she smiled? But he fought back the urge to ask, the other part of him dreading the answer to these questions. He had not seen the girl in twelve years. He had never been there for her or protected her… everything that a parent is meant to do, like Sirius was doing. No, he didn't want to know. He _couldn't_ know it.

"Your daughter," Esme began.

"Please, Esme." Regulus said, cutting her off. "Please don't."

"She's beautiful." Esme continued, ignoring him. "She has dark hair in tight curls, just like your brother had as a child, or so he tells me. She has your eyes- I used to see you staring back at me every single time that girl looked at me. She's brave, Regulus, totally fearless when it comes to protecting the ones she loves. She's intelligent in ways I could never describe to you… you'll need to see that for yourself someday. And, best of all, she has the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met. She's so like you in so many ways, especially when it comes to standing up for what she believes to be right. She's a part of you, Reg… you need to fight for her."

Regulus didn't know what to say, but his heart and mind rung out with pride at what he was hearing. Esme smiled over at him, bringing him a comfort he never thought possible.

But then the door of the room flew open, and Lucius was standing with a figure in his arms. At first glance, Regulus would have assumed it to be a baby, if he did not already know better. Before him was Voldemort, and his whole body was frozen with fear.

"Sorry to interrupt." Lucius said smugly. "We were rather enjoying that little chat of yours."

Lucius approached Esme, his face merely centimetres from her own.

"Where has Black taken Potter and the girl?" the voice from Lucius's arms hissed.

"I don't know." Esme replied.

"Don't lie. I know when I am being lied to. Where has he taken them?" the voice hissed once more.

"I don't know." Esme repeated.

Voldemort sighed. "Lucius… I think we need persuasion."

"Yes, my lord." Lucius agreed, almost in a hypnotic way, and he drew out his wand. " _Crucio._ " He snarled.

Esme's screams rung out through the room, bouncing off the walls and straight into Regulus's ears. He didn't know how long it carried on for, but it felt like years before it was over. But then it started again, the screaming more intense than it had been before.

"FRANCE!" Esme screamed.

Regulus froze as a victorious smirk appeared on Voldemort's face.

"Thank you… now that really wasn't that hard. Tell me, does Black have plans to take the children to the quidditch world cup?" the cold voice demanded.

"I… I don't know…" Esme panted.

" _Crucio_!"

The screams… the pleads for it to stop, for it to be over. But it wasn't over, the pain and the screams carried on, echoing as if they were locked away inside the torture itself.

"YES! HE'S GOT TICKETS! THEY'RE… GOING… TO THE… CUP!" Esme shrieked, barely able to get two words out without almost suffocating herself.

"That's better." Voldemort hissed. "Come, Lucius."

Lucius turned on his heel to leave the room, but was stopped in his tracks by the cold voice in his arms once more.

"Your assistance is no longer required, Miss Lyndon. Take care of her, Lucius, she has told us all she knows."

Regulus suddenly sprung to life, his eyes locking onto Esme's as Lucius raised his wand. She stared back at him, and Regulus saw to his surprise a complete lack of fear in her eyes. He wanted to close his eyes or look away so he didn't have to watch, but he couldn't. His eyes were stuck on the scene before him… and there was nothing he could do.

" _Avada Kedavra_!"

A vast green light lit up the room, and a thud soon followed, as Esme's body hit the floor.


	62. Chapter 62

**Author's Note:** _Hey guys! Sorry it's been over a month- with Christmas and exams I just haven't had the time to sit down and write! But i'm hoping to get back into a system for uploading in the new year all being well! This chapter is mainly a build up for the next one, which I am super siked to write! I love goblet of fire so much, so I'm so excited to put my characters and my storyline into it. Remember to let me know what you think and give me ideas of what you would like to see! Enjoy guys!_

The end of July saw Harry's 14th birthday, something that Sirius was more excited for than Harry himself. Having missed last year, when his godson became a teenager, Sirius swore to himself that he would make the entire day as special as possible. He invited the entire Weasley family over, with Mrs Weasley making all the sweet treats for the birthday dinner. Remus oversaw the chicken, potatoes and vegetables, seeing as Sirius seemed to have lost what little culinary skills he had. But to plan everything in secret, he needed to keep Harry out of the way and as oblivious as possible. That's where his niece came in.

Sirius had to admit, Mara was a professional at distractions. Every day during the run up to Harry's party she managed to find an excuse to get him out of the house. Ron and Hermione helped if they were visiting, and Harry didn't seem to suspect a thing. Usually, all Mara had to do was mention quidditch and Harry took off with her to the clearing to practice, where they often stayed until late afternoon. The whole thing seemed to work perfectly together, and Sirius was just looking forward to giving Harry the perfect birthday.

Remus had come up to stay with them for the rest of the summer, just as determined to spend some time with the kids before the return to Hogwarts in the fall. Sirius had allowed him to have his own choice of room when he arrived, and he also picked the bedroom used during his stays as a child. Sirius had prepared a cave in the foot of the mountain for Remus to transition in, something he had deliberately kept from Harry and Mara. The last thing he wanted was for them to go looking for trouble, especially now that Remus was no longer under the wolfsbane.

"You promise you didn't say a thing about the cave?" Remus asked, the day before Harry's birthday.

"I swear." Sirius replied.

"Good." Remus said, sounding relieved. Sirius, with a flick of his new wand, refilled Remus's mug with fresh coffee. They were sitting in the kitchen, the morning sun shining in through the window. Sirius topped up his own cup, staring at the clock on the wall as he did so.

"Where are they? They're never this late down." He said.

"They probably smelt that burnt bacon you cooked and ran a mile." Remus said jokingly.

"It wasn't burnt." Sirius replied defensively, "It was crispy."

"Yeah, and what about the eggs? Where they supposed to be crispy too?" Remus said, pointing to the plate of burnt fried eggs on the kitchen table.

"Shut up." Sirius said, although he couldn't help but smirk. The sound of footsteps broke his attention from the failed attempt at breakfast to the kitchen door, which swung open. Harry entered first, followed closely by Mara, the both of them looking rather tired.

"Morning." Harry yawned, sitting down in his usual place opposite Sirius.

Sirius frowned. "You two look terrible."

Sirius found his mind suddenly racing. What if they were sick? What if they were having trouble sleeping? What if the nightmares were back? He scanned their faces, searching desperately for answers, only to be met with glum faces staring back at him.

"We kind of had an all-night game of chess… which is proving to be a mistake." Mara yawned.

Sirius felt relief flow through him as he rolled his eyes. He saw Harry watching him closely, and knew that godson had probably sensed his original panic when they entered the room looking as if they had been dragged through a bush backwards. Sirius, not wanting to dwell on the awful thoughts that had gripped his mind so suddenly, changed the topic.

"Are you ready to go?" Sirius asked Harry.

"Yeah, my bags in the hallway." Harry replied.

Remus was taking Harry, along with Ron and the twins, to Diagon Alley for the day. He had pretended it was to let them look at the newest broomstick that had just gone on sale, but it was to allow Sirius to set everything up for his birthday. Mara was staying behind to help him, and they were expecting Hermione and Ginny around lunchtime.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Remus asked Mara.

"I'm sure." Mara said, reaching for the jug of coffee that Sirius had freshly made not long ago.

"Not too much, yeah?" Sirius said, setting down his finished cup.

"I know." Mara answered.

The last thing Sirius wanted was for Mara to become like him- reliant on coffee to get through the day. He remembered how Lily used to always pester him about how much caffeine he drunk, a trait he now saw reflected in Harry. Harry would roll his eyes almost every time Sirius poured himself more than one cup, and Sirius would swear he was looking at Lily and reliving her lectures all over again.

Remus and Harry set off for the Burrow ten minutes later, leaving Sirius to get started on putting up some decorations. He ordered Mara to be sure that the guest rooms were ready for the Weasley's, who were staying the night. Tonight, would also be the night that the kids found out about the quidditch world cup, a secret that Sirius had kept well and truly under wraps. He got started on the decorations, levitating the banners onto the walls with his wand. It felt good to have it back again- the ministry had taken it from him when he went to Azkaban- and sometimes he liked to hold it just to get that familiar feel back that he had missed so much.

The fire behind Sirius glowed green, causing him to jump initially. He dropped table he was levitating with a loud bang, swinging his head round to face the fire place. The Weasley's were early… he wasn't expecting them until much later. Sirius began to feel uneasy. He walked towards the fire with his wand held up, a spell ready on his lips in case he needed it. The green flames disappeared, a figure left standing in their place.

But it wasn't a Weasley.

"Narcissa?" Sirius said, his grip on the wand immediately tightening.

Narcissa Malfoy stood in the fireplace. She looked older from what Sirius remembered. Her cheekbones were more prominent, her jaw line looking so sharp that she had a naturally stern expression. Her blonde hair was scraped back in a tight bun, making her eyes look almost strained as she stared back at him. She was dressed in expensive looking dark green robes, her hands clasped together at the front of her body.

"Cousin. It has been a while." She said.

Even her voice sounded different. Sirius shuddered.

"How did you find us?" Sirius asked, his heart about to burst out of his chest.

"Dumbledore. I needed to speak with you."

"What? And Albus just gave you our location?" Sirius almost spat.

"No, it did take a lot of persuasion. But he agreed we should speak." Narcissa said, her dark eyes latching onto Sirius's face.

"I don't have anything to say to you." Sirius said, shaking his head. "Go."

Narcissa stood out of the fireplace, not even a sprinkle of ash or dust on her robes. She moved almost gracefully, which made Sirius's stomach turn.

"Not until I have said what I came here to say." She said, walking further into the kitchen. She looked around at the decorations hanging from the ceiling and walls. A smirk fell on her face.

"Celebrating something?" She asked, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Harry's birthday." Sirius grunted in response, standing at the opposite side of the table.

Narcissa grunted, continuing to stare around the room. Sirius watched her closely, not quite knowing what to make of her. She had been so different as a child… almost kind. But now, it seemed like her ability to care had been drained from her. Sirius guessed Lucius was to blame for that.

"So when are you planning on giving in and telling the ministry where your husband is." Sirius said, pulling out a chair and setting himself down on it with a heavy thud.

"Never. I don't know where he is, Sirius. Think what you want of me. But I am as clueless as you when it comes to his whereabouts."

Sirius scoffed, not believing her for a second. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as she lay her hands on the table.

"Just because he is my husband does not mean that I knew about any of it. I didn't know that he was behind getting you sent to Azkaban." Narcissa said.

"He's poison. That man is nothing but poison. If I was you, I would have taken Draco away from him years ago." Sirius said.

"And why would I do that? I don't agree with a lot of what Lucius does, but he is my husband and Draco's father. We will stand by him."

"What, even if it means your son gets beat up and lives in fear?" Sirius said almost spitefully. He watched as Narcissa narrowed her eyes, watching him like he was her prey.

"Don't you dare- "She began, but Sirius cut her off.

"Mara told me." He said. "She told me all about what he done to her when she was with you. How could you stand by and watch him do that to her… to both of them?"

"I was not the one raising my hand." Narcissa said coldly.

"By not protecting them how you should've… that makes you just as bad. Harry told me about how she looked when they got back to Hogwarts. Bruises, busted lips, shaking with fear… and that was after one summer in your company. God help your son, that's all I can say. He doesn't stand a chance with you as his parents."

Narcissa looked away, her breathing getting quicker for a moment before calming down again.

"I did not come here to quarrel with you, Sirius. Nor did I come to discuss my own personal issues." She said, her fingertips tapping against the table.

"Then why did you come?" Sirius asked.

"I came to discuss Mara." She replied. "I want access to her."

Sirius didn't believe what he had heard at first.

"You want what?" He said in disbelief.

"Access." Narcissa said firmly. "I want to see her once a week. Here, of course. I know asking for her to come to my house is too much."

Sirius, much to his own surprise, began to laugh hysterically. Narcissa looked at him, her face unreadable, but Sirius didn't care about what she was feeling. He just couldn't believe what he had heard.

"You aren't getting anywhere near her." He said, his voice strong.

"Do I need to remind you that she is as much my niece as she is yours. She is my sister's child, I have a right." Narcissa persisted.

"And she is also my brother's. Whatever right you may have had, or thought you had, is gone. You did that when you stood by and let her be harmed by your own husband." Sirius said.

"Lucius is gone. I don't know where he is, and that is the truth. I want her to know me, to have a relationship with Draco." Narcissa said.

"She goes to school with Draco. They spend ten months together. I think she's gotten to know him just fine. You don't get to be near Mara, not while I'm around." Sirius spat.

"I want to speak with Mara. We should see what she has to say." Narcissa said, standing up to leave the room.

"Sit down." Sirius growled. "She told me, you know. When I got back from Azkaban… she told me that Lucius had told Bellatrix about her being with you."

"I'm surprised you didn't see my husband on his visits." Narcissa said, smugly.

"I was moved away from your crazy bitch sister. How could you let her know where she was? Do you have any idea how terrified Mara is of her mother? She is shit scared of her own bloody mother, Narcissa! And you made it worse for her!" Sirius yelled.

"Like you then, is she? Scared of Mummy." Narcissa said, smiling evilly.

"Get out." Sirius said, walking closer to her. He could already hear himself saying the spell to send her flying across the room.

"I am not leaving until I speak with my niece."

Sirius was just about to say the spell when a voice from behind him stopped him.

"And now you have spoken with me."

Sirius spun around. Mara was standing in the doorway, her arms crossed and her face in a frown. But she wasn't looking at Sirius. Her dark eyes were eying Narcissa up and down, and Sirius could immediately see how unhappy she was to see her aunt standing there.

"Mara… why don't you go upstairs." Sirius whispered. He wanted to keep her away from all this. Had she of not heard the argument, Sirius would never have even told her Narcissa had been here.

"You're talking about me. I have a right to be here." Mara said, walking completely into the room. She stopped just in front of Sirius, who put his hand on her shoulder protectively.

"Mara… you look different… bigger." Narcissa said, smiling awkwardly at her.

"Cut the kind aunt shit, it really doesn't suit you." Mara barked back. "What do you want?"

Sirius was almost proud of that remark, and fought the urge to laugh.

"I wanted to speak with you about arranging some time together." Narcissa said.

Mara studied her closely for a moment, before looking back at Sirius. He nodded at her, knowing already what she was going to say.

"I don't want to see you ever."

Sirius squeezed her shoulder to show his support, which she seemed to greatly appreciate. Sirius expected Narcissa to argue back with her, but she didn't. She merely nodded, walked to the flu without looking back at them, and lifted out a handful of flu powder.

She looked straight at Sirius as she spoke the words of where she wanted to go, and disappeared in a cloud of green smoke without saying another word. The kitchen echoed with silence.

"Mara?" Sirius asked after a moment.

"Hm.." was the only response he was given.

"You alright?" Sirius asked.

"I will be after a party. Come on, we need to finish this before Harry gets back." She said.

* * *

Harry had loved every single one of his birthdays growing up. Apart from, of course, the dreaded thirteenth with the Dursely's, but he simply pretended like that one never happened. But this one, was by far his favourite.

He returned from Diagon Alley to discover the house covered in banners and all sorts of decorations. The table in the kitchen had been prepared with all sorts of food, with a large cake taking most of the attention in the middle. There were plates of sweets, cakes, chocolates at one end, while the other was home to chicken and vegetables with potatoes. It was a feast fit for a king.

Harry also loved the fact that all the Weasley's were there to enjoy it all with them. After the birthday tea they played games all night long, only agreeing to finally go to bed at 2am. Sirius, Remus, Mr and Mrs Weasley stayed up to arrange a 'big surprise' for everyone in the morning. Mrs Weasley had promised to cook Harry the best birthday breakfast she could, which Harry showed appreciation for by hugging her close.

Ron was sharing Harry's room with him, while Ginny and Hermione were in with Mara. The twins got their own room, which of course was right beside Mrs Weasley's. The older Weasley's had got caught up with work at the ministry, and were scheduled to arrive in the morning at breakfast for the big announcement.

Harry and Ron chatted for a while once they had gone to bed, both of them too excited for sleep. Harry had meant to have a word with Mara in private before they went to bed, but he had just missed her. She had seemed slightly quieter than usual at dinner, but the room had been too noisy for Harry to ask her properly what was wrong.

"Did you think Mara was acting funny at dinner?" Harry asked Ron.

"I don't know. She seemed ok to me." Ron answered sleepily.

"I just thought she seemed… I don't know, off."

"You're thinking too much about it." Ron said.

Ron fell asleep shortly afterwards, his loud snores ringing out through the room. Harry tossed and turned for a while, before the exhaustion from the day finally overcame him, and he gave into sleep.

He was in a graveyard.

It was dark. Why was it so dark? A thick mist covered the ground around him, making the lower half of his body look non-existent. He walked through it, although he didn't want to move.

There was a house. It was large, it's old walls covered with ivy and weeds that had long since been left to grow. The windows were all covered up… all except one. There was a light coming from a second-floor window… a green light.

The headstones around him felt suffocating. He bent down to read one, but the writing didn't make any sense… he couldn't read it. Couldn't he read in this dream? He didn't know what was going on. The grass below his feet felt frosted over, crunching with every step he took. He walked closer to the house, the vastness of it looming over him.

And then he wasn't there anymore.

He was inside a house… in a hallway. It was covered in dust and grime, the wallpaper cracked and coated in dirt. The wooden floor creaked with every footstep he took, and he just knew that the house was old. The air smelt stuffy, a stagnant odour overcoming him.

And then there were voices.

The room at the end of the hallway was lit with a green light. He walked towards it, the voices growing louder and louder. He stopped outside the door, peeking through the hinges to see who was in there. He could only see a chair… and a fireplace. A lamp was lit with a green flame in the corner of the room, the crackling sound of both that and the fire present in the background.

"Perhaps we don't need the boy, my lord. It can be done with another." A voice said. He knew that voice… he knew he did… but he couldn't think who it was.

"No! It will be done with the boy! He is everything!" another voice said. Shivers crept down Harry's spine as he hid behind the door. He knew who that voice belonged to.

"Very well, my lord. It will be done just as you wish it to be. With both the boy… and the girl." The voice said.

"Don't let me down, Lucius. There will be consequences for those who disappoint." Voldemort hissed.

"Yes, my lord." Lucius stuttered. Harry could see him on his knees through the crack in the door, not too far away from where he was standing.

"And Black… he will be of use to us. His time will come." Voldemort said.

Harry felt his stomach turn. Sirius… he wanted Sirius.

"You think he will do that? He will never hurt the child he fought so bravely to defend." Lucius said, standing up again.

"So he was brave, was he? Tell me, Lucius, will he be brave when I stand before him with all my power."

Harry could tell Voldemort was getting angry, and his own body began to shiver.

"No, no! That is not what I meant to say my lord. Stupidly, that is what I wanted to say." Lucius stammered.

Voldemort went to say something again, but stopped suddenly.

"Nagini…" He whispered.

Harry's heart nearly fell out of his chest as a ginormous snake slithered past him and into the room. He backed up against the wall, his chest so tight he couldn't even breathe.

"Interesting…" Voldemort whispered.

"My lord?" Lucius asked.

"Nagini tells me that there is somebody just outside the door… the old muggle caretaker."

The door suddenly swung open, and Harry jumped back in fear. Lucius was looking in his direction, his face looking much older and wearier from the last time Harry had saw him. Harry's heart was pumping so violently in his chest that he thought it would burst open his chest.

"Step aside, Lucius. Let me give our guest a proper welcome."

"You can't be in here! This here is private property!"

Harry spun round, his ability to move suddenly kicking back into gear. There was an old man standing behind him, an oil lamp clutched in his hand. He seemed to be trembling, just like Harry, but he wasn't showing his fear to Lucius or Voldemort.

"Welcome." Lucius said, his face twisting into a curt smile.

Lucius moved aside, and a green beam of light flew through the door and hit the old man square in the chest. Just like a flashlight, Harry watched the life extinguish from his eyes as his body fell to the floor.

And then the pain shot through his forehead. He clasped his head with his hand, leaning against the wall for support.

And then he was screaming.

The house around him vanished, and the feeling of hands on his arms appeared.

He could hear the distant shouts of people, but the pain in his head was too much to bear. His eyes shot open, Sirius's own looking down at him.

"Harry!" Sirius was shouting, shaking him wildly. He stopped once he saw that Harry's eyes open, his face pale and full of panic. The other hands on his arms belonged to Mrs Weasley, who was standing over him on his other side.

Harry sat up, his hand still clasped over his head like it had been in the dream. He felt sick- sick and light-headed.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Sirius asked, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Harry could see the terrified expression of Ron, the twins and Ginny, who were all gathered over by Ron's bed. Hermione was standing nearer, a reassuring smile on her face, but her eyes looked terrified. Mara was standing next to Mrs Weasley, her face as white as a ghost.

"Harry… What was it?" Sirius asked again.

"It was him. He's alive…" Harry panted. "Voldemort."


	63. Chapter 63

**Author's Note:** _Hey guys! So I'm back at last, thank god! I'm deeply sorry it's been so long since my last upload, I've genuinely just had so much stuff going on that I couldn't find the time to physically sit down and write. But, I'm back now, and will be back to weekly uploads soon all being well. So, finallyyy at the quidditch world cup! As I love goblet of fire so much, I have been so excited to get this far and also finally introduce Cedric into my story, who I have planned to become involved with another major character_ _?_ _I'm so excited to see where this story will be going (well obviously I know where it's going haha) and how things will turn out! Enjoy the chapter guys and remember to let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions! Enjoy_ _?_

The hill felt steep beneath his legs, the bag on his back now feeling heavier than it had the rest of the journey. He had only packed the bare essentials- a change of clothes, pyjamas, a sleeping bag, some money etc… yet his bag seemed to be weighing him down far more than it should have been. He wondered if he was simply just tired and the exhaustion was making the bag seem fuller on than it physically was. The sun had not even fully risen into the sky yet, and he was already desperate to crawl into bed and have a day-long nap.

But sleeping meant dreaming.

And dreaming carried the risk of seeing Voldemort.

The dreaded dream with the house and the graveyard had crept its way back into his mind on three occasions now, two of which he had woken up screaming with the pain in his forehead. Sirius had wanted to bring him to Dumbledore, but Harry had insisted it was just a very lifelike nightmare. Of course, Sirius had insisted he told him every detail of what he had seen, which he done to avoid an argument with his already stressed out godfather. He told him what he heard, what he had seen… about the muggle man who had been killed right before his eyes. He told him that he had seen Lucius there, and that he seemed to be plotting something with Voldemort.

The dream had returned to him the previous night, but he had not mentioned it to anyone. He didn't want to spoil things- after all, they were going to the quidditch world cup! Harry had always dreamed of attending a world cup game when he had been a child, but Sirius had always been reluctant to take him due to the large crowds. Large crowds meant two things to Sirius- the risk of Harry disappearing, and the definite chance of him being recognised by everyone he passed. But he was older now, more capable of looking after himself then he had been, and was excited to finally experience something as unique as this.

He was walking behind a large group, the bright red heads of the Weasley children and their father standing out against the grey of the early morning. Sirius was up front with Mr Weasley, the large backpack containing their tent slung over his back. Despite their tent being big enough for everyone, Mr Weasley had insisted on borrowing his own from his friend at the ministry, something that Sirius viewed as pointless, but had said nothing. The twins were following behind them, their heads close together in an almost tactical way as they whispered between them. Ginny was walking to the right of her father. She was not really engaging in much conversation and instead seemed to be watching her surroundings as they trudged on. Ron and Hermione were behind the twins, Hermione discussing the next school year curriculum while Ron nodded in the right places and pretended to be listening. Mara was just in front of Harry, her long hair blowing lightly in the calm morning breeze. She seemed to have sensed Harry's want for some peace and quiet, and was keeping her distance, but not so much so that he was feeling left out.

They finally reached the top of the hill, everyone regaining their breaths back while Mr Weasley beamed ahead. Fred and George groaned loudly, turning to face the rest of them.

"Bloody hell, we've still ages to go." Fred whined, slumping down on the grass.

"I don't get why we can't have a portkey… this is just ridiculous." George said, crossing his arms.

Sirius laughed. "The ministry wouldn't authorise thousands of portkeys. It would be too obvious. It's not far, come on. The longer you sit here gurning about it the longer it will take us to get there."

"Not far at all, in fact." Mr Weasley chirped in. "We're meeting Amos just over the next hill and then the portkey won't be far after."

"Sorry, Dad, I could have sworn you just said there's another hill." George said, sending his father a glare.

"Just because you two are in bad moods doesn't mean you have to ruin this experience for everyone else." Mr Weasley said.

"How is walking through the countryside at the crack of dawn an experience? We can do that any time we like." Fred replied.

"Shut up, and move it." Mr Weasley snapped. The twins both began to walk on, Ginny now walking next to them. Sirius turned to look at Harry, sending him a weak smile.

"You alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Harry answered.

"OK…" Sirius said, although he didn't sound all that convinced. Sirius began to follow Mr Weasley, reaching out his hand and messing up Mara's hair as he passed her.

"What about you? All good?"

"All good." She said.

Mara hung back to walk with Harry, although none of them said anything for a long time. Harry could feel Mara's eyes on him every so often, and he didn't know whether to start a conversation or just carry on in silence. Thankfully, Mara made the decision for him.

"You seemed unsettled last night." She said, staring down at her boots.

Harry shrugged. "It was nothing."

"No, it wasn't, Harry. It was that dream again… the one with Voldemort and the graveyard." She said.

Harry had told Mara just as much information as he had told Sirius, but he was stupid to think she would just leave it at that. Mara always knew when to leave something alone, to let him deal with things in his own way. But this time she was almost forcing him to discuss it… and he didn't like it at all.

"As I said- nothing." Harry said bluntly.

"I heard you last night." Mara carried on, hopping over a large rock that was stuck into the ground. "I don't think anyone else did, they were all asleep. I heard you yelp and cry out. It wasn't screaming like it was a few weeks back."

"I don't need you to go over it, Mara. It was me it was happening to." Harry snapped, immediately feeling bad for taking his frustration and exhaustion out on her.

"Maybe you should have let Sirius take you to Dumbledore… He would have known what to do. He could help?" Mara said, almost sounding motherly as she spoke. It reminded Harry of how Mrs Weasley spoke to him sometimes when he was over at the burrow. He supposed it's where Mara had gotten it from.

"There's no point. It's just a dream. I've had them before and I got over it." Harry sighed, adjusting the bag on his bag.

"Yes, but when you had them before it was always because Voldemort had been near you." She looked off to the sunrise, her face deep in thought as Harry dared a glance at her dark eyes. The beams of the sun were alighting her face in a warm glow, her eyes deep and dark like ink. He wondered what she was thinking about right then, her gaze so lost in her surroundings that she could have been gone from his side. Then she turned back to him.

"Harry… what if these dreams you're having… well what if they aren't dreams at all." She said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well… what if they're… visions."

Harry stopped dead for a second before quickly carrying on walking. He didn't want Sirius to notice anything- he couldn't ruin this trip for him and the others. He would have been lying if he said to Mara that the thought had not crossed his mind already. There were bad dreams… and then there was _this_ dream. There was something about it that didn't quite match up to the others. And the pain in his scar… that just made his suspicions even stronger.

"The thought has… well, it's crossed my mind that they could be more than dreams." Harry said.

"This is why I think you should have went to Dumbledore. He would be able to tell you if it's something more." Mara replied.

"I'm pretty sure Dumbledore is glad to get away from us during the holidays."

"That's probably true… but he would want to help you." Mara said.

Harry sighed. The thought of finally being able to put his anxiousness about the dreams to rest felt relieving already, and he hadn't even spoken with Dumbledore yet. But to get to Dumbledore would mean telling Sirius… and Harry didn't want his godfather to know anymore.

"Do you think I could get to Dumbledore without Sirius finding out?" Harry asked.

Mara looked at him and frowned. "No."

"Thought not." Harry sighed. "I'll talk to him when we get back. Right now, I just want everyone to have a good time."

"Amos!"

Harry and Mara were pulled from their conversation by the sound of Mr Weasley shouting ahead. The group stopped, Mr Weasley rushing forward to great the man who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Arthur! Good to see you! You're a bit late!" the man said.

"Yes, apologies about that. I couldn't get this lot out of bed!" Mr Weasley said, jerking his head toward Harry and the others.

"Ah, my Cedric couldn't wait to get up and going!" the man piped, slapping Mr Weasley on the shoulder.

"Come and meet everyone." Mr Weasley said, guiding him over towards the group. "Everyone, this is Amos Diggory."

Everyone smiled and nodded at the stranger, who Harry had a feeling was a very cocky man. He was quite a tall man, with mahogany brown hair and brown eyes, his skin rather ruddy looking. He was dressed in green robes, a large bag strapped over his back. He was smiling ear to ear, his eyes scanning the crowd as Mr Weasley introduced each of them with a point of his finger.

"These are my sons, Fred, George and Ron, and my daughter, Ginny. These here are Ron's friends, Hermione, Harry and Mara. And that there is Sirius." Mr Weasley said. "My older boys are joining us later."

Mr Diggory's eyes stopped on Harry, his gaze drifting to the scar on his head. Harry, although used to this reaction when people met him, felt immediately uncomfortable at the continuous staring. Sirius, who was standing next to Harry, thankfully seemed to pick up on Harry's unease.

"Good to meet you, Amos." Sirius said, stepping forward and shaking his hand firmly.

"Sirius Black." Mr Diggory said. "I feel like I know your face better than my own after that whole palaver last year. On the front page of the paper every day, it was, followed by some long testament of how you were a murderer. Never believed it for a second, my wife and I. Always knew it was rubbish."

"Noted." Sirius said, frowning at Mr Diggory in such a way that Harry had to bite back his laughter.

"Where's Cedric, Amos?" Mr Weasley asked.

"He's around. Always up to no good, my Cedric." Mr Diggory laughed. "Shall we go then?"

They set off, the three adults leading the way while the rest of them followed in a huddle.

"Perfect Cedric Diggory… great." George said, rolling his eyes.

"Don't get me started." Fred replied, an identical eye roll following.

"What's so bad about him? I've heard he's a nice boy." Hermione said, the disapproval obvious in her voice.

"Don't you remember? It was his fault Hufflepuff beat Gryffindor last year." Ron said.

"You hate him because he's a good quidditch player?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"No, they hate him because they are sore losers." Mara said, hopping onto a fallen tree trunk and walking along it, her arms spread out for balance. It was a rather thick trunk, and Harry wondered how any wind had been strong enough to knock a tree of that size down.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Making this a little more exciting." Mara answered, beginning to walk faster.

Harry watched as she hurried along the trunk, her boots going quickly one after the other. She was near the end, her hair covering her face in the light breeze, when her feet got caught on one another. She wobbled, preparing herself to fall onto the ground, when a flash of blue passed by out of the corner of Harry's eye.

"Careful!"

A boy of around seventeen stood by the tree trunk, his chest only just reaching the top. He had grabbed Mara's hand and was holding her steady, his own arm outstretched to reach her.

"Pretty boy Diggory to save the day." Fred said from somewhere behind Harry.

Cedric Diggory was most certainly good looking. He had dark hair like his father, but where his father had brown eyes, Cedric had grey. His skin was pale with a glow about it, and his smile showed a row of perfect white teeth. He was dressed in jeans and a blue jacket, his bag dumped on the ground by his feet where he had thrown it in his hurry to catch Mara.

"Here, I'll help you down." Cedric said.

"No- you don't need to. I can manage." Mara said, but before she could say anything, Cedric had lifted her down from the trunk onto the ground.

"You're welcome." Cedric smiled.

"For what?" Mara said, crossing her arms.

"For saving your life. Big fall- huge- you could have broken your neck."

Mara turned back to look at the fallen tree and scoffed before looking back at Cedric.

"Somehow, I think I would have managed." Mara said, walking over to join Harry and the others. Cedric was smiling after her, before picking up his bag and slumping it over his shoulder.

"You're Mara, right? I've seen you around school." Cedric said, walking next to Mara.

"You must be very observant," Mara said, "to recognise one student out of hundreds."

Harry could hear the sarcasm in her voice, and looked away so Cedric wouldn't see him laugh.

Cedric, much to Harry's surprise, laughed. "I like to think it's one of my stronger abilities."

"What? Noticing people?" Mara asked.

"Yup." Cedric answered.

"Funny. I like to think one of my stronger abilities is to avoid being noticed by people." Mara said.

"That must be why you spend all that time in the library." Cedric said, a smile still on his mouth.

Mara frowned at him, her eyes narrowed as she studied him closely.

"Yeah…" she said softly.

"Oh god, that sounded pretty weird. I don't stalk you or anything- it's just every time I'm there doing homework you always seem to be in the corner by the window." Cedric said quickly.

"It's the best spot." Mara replied.

"I agree." Cedric said.

They all walked on in silence, the twins turning back to send Cedric death glares every so often. To Harry, Cedric Diggory did not seem all that bad, despite being a little cocky and obnoxious. He could tell by the way Mara was speaking to him that she didn't think much of him either, and was only responding as to not seem rude. Harry had to hand it to her, she knew how to work around people. It also helped that Mara was nothing like other teenage girls, who would have undoubtedly been freaking out and stammering with just being in Cedric's presence.

"Here we are, kids!" Mr Weasley shouted from up ahead.

They all hurried forward, stopping in the shadows of Sirius, Mr Weasley and Mr Diggory. Mr Weasley was smiling down at something, his mouth in such a wide grin that Harry was wondering how his face wasn't stuck like that permanently. Harry peered over Sirius's shoulder to see what he was looking at, and felt immediately underwhelmed.

An old boot was sitting on the grass, the leather scuffed and covered in a thin layer of dirt.

"That's the portkey?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Well yeah. What were you expecting?" Sirius said.

"I don't know… something a little more exciting, I guess."

"They had to make it an everyday object, something no muggles would question if they passed." Sirius replied.

"Why not make it something like a rock or stone then?" Ginny piped in.

"Look around you. How many rocks and stones do you see?" Sirius asked rhetorically.

"Come on, Kids. Gather round!" Mr Weasley said, beginning to organise everybody in a circle around the boot.

"Everyone grab on! Make sure you have a good grip on any part of the boot."

Harry grabbed the top of the boot, Mara on his right while Sirius stayed on his left. Mr Diggory and Cedric went opposite him, the Weasley's to his right after Mara. It was a bit of a tight squeeze to get everyone in their group around such a small object, but they made it happen with a lot of pushing and swearing.

"This is just shit…" Fred whispered under his breath, pushing Ron.

"Fred, language!" Mr Weasley called. "Everybody ready?"

Harry watched as the circle of people all simultaneously nodded.

"1… 2… 3!"

Harry felt himself being lifted off the ground and into a whirlwind before he even had time to catch his breath. They were spinning round and round, the grass below them now completely gone. Harry's stomach was swirling wildly as they carried on going, his hair blowing wildly on his head. Everyone around him was screaming, but it sounded as if they were all having fun.

"Let go!" Mr Weasley called.

"What?!" Hermione gasped.

"You heard him! Let go!" Sirius called, and with that, his hand came off the boot. Harry watched as he was pulled away by the wind, Mr Weasley and Mr Diggory following him. Of course, Harry knew how portkeys worked, but he had taken only two in his whole life. And they had been nothing like this one.

"Let go, guys!" Cedric called.

"Are you having a bloody laugh, pretty boy?!" George screamed.

Cedric shrugged before releasing his grip on the boot, his body gliding away just as the others had. Harry knew what he had to do- but he couldn't bring himself to let go of that dirty, leather boot. He stayed swirling round and round, the others all seemingly having the same discussion in their heads.

"Oh, screw this." Mara shouted.

Harry watched as Mara and Hermione let go off the boot, flying in the same direction of the others. Harry sent Ron a look, and before he knew what he was doing, he felt his fingers leave the leather. He felt himself being sucked backwards, and then falling through the air before coming to a sudden halt. He lingered in the air for a moment, before being plummeted into the ground face first. Ron, the twins, and Ginny landed beside him, all of them groaning when they hit the ground just as Harry had.

"That was actually quite fun." Mara said.

Harry sat up to see her sitting just beside him, her dark eyes smiling down at him. Harry sat up, and before he could help himself, began to laugh. Mara laughed with him, Ron and Hermione also giggling from behind them.

"Fun… but I will never do that again." Harry said.

Cedric had appeared in front of Mara, reaching out his hand to help her up. Mara studied him for a brief second, before giving him her hand and allowing herself to be pulled up. She wiped the grass off her jeans, immediately pulling her hand out of his grip when she was firmly on her feet.

"That's two you owe me." Cedric said with a smile, his hand reaching down to assist Harry. Harry took it without question, not wanting to appear rude.

"Thanks." Harry said, adjusting his bag. Cedric nodded in response before walking off after his father, who was already making tracks towards the entrance. The rest of them followed behind, the sky above them filled with people whizzing around on their broomsticks.

"Wow." Harry said, gazing up. He had never quite seen anything like it, despite being a quidditch player himself.

"Look at this." Sirius was standing in between Harry and Mara, urging them to climb over the small hill.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"You'll see."

Harry climbed over the small hill, stopping dead when he reached the top. He gasped, not quite believing what he was seeing. Thousands upon thousands of tents were spread out amongst a vast open field, stretching right back to the horizon. He could hear the screams, shouts and cheering echoing through the world around them. Some tents were flying red and black flags, while others were flying green. Fireworks were erupting into the air occasionally, followed by cheers and shouts from the many wizards within the campsite.

"This is incredible." Harry breathed out.

"But, aren't we meant to be keeping a low profile? What happens if the muggles see us?" Mara asked, her mouth in a mesmerised smile and her eyes open wide. Sirius wrapped his arm around her, looking out at the scene before them.

"What's life without a little risk." He said.

"Boring and shit." Harry replied.

Sirius sighed. "Sometimes, Harry, I worry I've been a bad influence."

Harry smiled, jerking his head towards the campsite. "Come on. Let's go."


	64. Chapter 64

**_Author's Note_** _: So it's been over six months since I last updated this story. I can't apologise enough. It's been hard fitting in the time to write with such a busy schedule so I made the decision to put the story on hold while I was doing my exams. I always say I'll get back to regular uploads and I nearly always fall through on this. So my promise to you, as a reader and supporter of this story, is to upload whenever I physically can find the time to. I love this story, and I have grown so attached to the characters and I have no plans whatsoever to leave it unfinished. So, on with the story! Thank you all for the continued support with this, it means so much to me! (PS in case you've forgotten where we're at, our beloved Sirius and his kids have just arrived at the Quidditch world cup!) Please enjoy and it's so good to be back at it again_

* * *

"Why did you go and buy the most complicated tent possible?" Harry groaned, sitting himself down on the grass and crossing his arms.

Sirius stood before him, Mara by his side, and a deflated tent lying flat on the ground. Sirius had bought perhaps the most extravagant tent Harry had ever seen, equipped with its own swimming pool. Along with the eight bedrooms it contained, it also held two kitchens, two living rooms, a large dining room and multiple bathrooms, each equipped with fully functional showers. It would have been amazing had they not spent the best part of an hour trying to get the tent to stay up. The Weasley's were having just as much luck as Sirius, with Mr Weasley having joined the twins in having a rest against a nearby tree.

"We could have all just stayed in one tent instead of going through the bother of putting up two." Harry said, pulling some grass out from the ground in his boredom and exhaustion.

Sirius ignored his remark, lifting a large rod from beneath the ruins of the recently fallen down tent and sticking it in the ground, swearing under his breath.

"Remind me again why we can't just use magic?" Mara moaned, sitting down next to Harry and resting her head on his shoulder.

"How many times!" Sirius half shouted, stabbing yet another rod into the ground. "We have to blend in. No magic, it's the rules."

"Stupid rule." Harry said, covering his mouth as he yawned wildly.

"Agreed." Said Ron, throwing himself down on the ground next to Harry, Hermione and Ginny following suit.

"Clearly we got the helpful bunch." Mr Weasley said sarcastically, standing up and stretching.

It was at that moment that the tent which Sirius was building collapsed onto the ground in a heap, the metal rods banging loudly off one another.

"Screw this." Sirius shouted, kicking the dismantled tent with his boot.

"Come now, Sirius, that's not the positive attitude to have." Fred joked, a smirk clearly visible on his face. Sirius turned to face the twins, his face twisted up in a rage.

"I'd stop there if I were you." Sirius grumbled, swearing under his breath as he lifted the rods to try again. Mr Weasley had abandoned all progress with his own tent, realising that it would be a miracle if they even got one tent to stay standing. Harry remained on the grass, Ron and the girls by his side. For a while they found the whole situation rather funny, but as the day dragged on they found themselves becoming more and more agitated.

It was two hours before Sirius's tent was finally standing. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the smug expression on both Sirius and Mr Weasley's faces as they lifted their bags to enter the tent. Although Harry would never say it to his face, he was positive he had seen Sirius use his wand at some point. They all filed into the tent (which was more along the lines of a mansion), and began to unpack their things for the night. Harry was sharing with Ron, Mara was with Hermione and Ginny, the twins had claimed the room nearest to the kitchen and Sirius was making himself at home in the master bedroom that was exactly below Harry's room. Mr Weasley insisted on staying in the room beside the twins.

Harry unpacked in no time at all, keen to have a look around the rest of the camp site. Ron and Mara were coming along with him, while the others were staying behind to have a rest before the match later that evening. Sirius had appeared sceptical when Harry originally told them of his plans to explore the camp.

"I don't know, Harry… There's a lot of people out there."

Sirius was sitting at the kitchen table, a large mug of his usual black coffee in his hand. Mr Weasley was sitting beside him, the site map that they had been given upon their arrival open in front of him.

"We'll be fine, Sirius. It's an enclosed site! There's auror's all over the place." Harry argued.

"I'm aware." Sirius said, taking a swig of his coffee.

"I'm fourteen years old." Harry said, crossing his arms. "I'm old enough to go walk around the place on my own."

"I didn't say you weren't old enough." Sirius pointed out.

"I won't even be on my own! Mara and Ron are coming too." Harry persisted.

For the first time since they entered the room, Mr Weasley looked up.

"I think they're more than capable, Sirius. I'm sure they won't go far."

Sirius scoffed. "Have you met my kids?"

Mr Weasley chuckled, his head turning to face Harry and the others.

"Look-"Mara said suddenly, stepping around Harry with her finger outstretched toward the map. "There's a water station not far from here. What if we promise not to go past it?"

Sirius sighed. "Fine- it's a deal."

"I believe the word is 'compromise'." Said Mara.

"Watch it, you." Sirius said jokingly. "If you aren't back in an hour I'll come looking for you."

"We'll be back." Harry said.

And without another word, they left the tent.

* * *

The campsite was so full of other wizards that they could barely walk a foot without being knocked out of the way. It was quite unlike anything Harry had ever seen. The crowds were so dense and loud that the air around him felt almost suffocating. But despite the business, he was loving every second of it. The whole thing was a new experience to him, something that he never thought he would every get the chance to do. Seeing all the different people around him, all of them smiling from ear to ear, was making Harry want to laugh along with them.

"This is nuts!" Ron half screamed in his ear.

"But amazing!" Mara shouted from his other side.

They carried on forward, their promise to Sirius about going beyond the water station completely forgotten about. There were fireworks exploding above their heads, young children zooming around on their junior brooms with frantic parents sprinting after them. They passed a tent full of green and white painted faces, all of them cheering and laughing. The Irish flag hung from their tent, the soft breeze carrying it back and forth.

"A hundred galleons say Ireland will win tonight!" one man shouted, his broad accent immediately filling the area.

A loud cheer from the fellow Irishmen followed, all of them throwing money into a green hat on the ground. One of the men caught Harry's eye.

"And what about you, my lad? Suppose you and your little pals will be supporting the right team tonight?" He shouted towards Harry.

"You bet." Harry called back, and they continued on.

"What'd you tell them that for? Thought we agreed we were supporting Bulgaria." Ron said.

"We were hardly going to say that while surrounded by Ireland fans." Mara rolled her eyes.

Harry laughed. They walked through the Irish fans, coming into an area that seemed to be mutual. They stayed silent, each of them just taking in their surroundings in awe. Ron was so busy watching a man polish his broom that he nearly tripped over an abandoned kettle. Seeing his friend about to fall, Harry reached out his arm to catch hold of Ron's… but to no prevail.

The pair of them fell onto the ground, landing on top of a family's fireside supplies. There was a loud crash as they fell, followed by two long groans.

"Bugger." Ron moaned, rubbing his head.

"Shit…" Harry groaned, sitting up slowly.

"Smart one." Mara said, holding out her hand to help Harry up. Harry was just about to clasp her arm when a small girl on a broom whizzed past, catching Mara off guard. Harry watched as Mara attempted to keep her balance, but saw her legs give out and prepared himself for her to fall straight on top of him.

But she didn't. She seemed to stop mid fall. Harry looked behind her and there, just like he had been already that day, stood Cedric Diggory. He was holding Mara's arm with one hand, his other had caught her round the waist. He didn't move from this position, his eyes locked onto Mara, who was staring right back at him.

Harry quickly got up, turning to help Ron up as well. By this time, Cedric had let go of Mara… but his eyes were still watching her closely.

"That's three you owe me now." He said cockily, his mouth spread in a grin.

"Three?" Mara echoed.

"The tree trunk, the portkey and now this." Cedric said, holding out his fingers as he counted.

"That does not count." Mara said, crossing her arms.

"How?" Cedric teased, copying her by crossing his arms also.

"I would have been able to handle myself." Mara replied.

"Oh, I don't doubt it." Cedric smiled. His gaze then shifted to Harry.

"What are you's doing out here anyway? Isn't your pitch at the other side of the site?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah…" Ron answered, "We just wanted to have a look around."

"Pretty cool isn't it." Cedric said.

Harry and Ron nodded while Mara continued to give Cedric a dirty look.

"Well the game will be starting soon. You should get back. I can walk you back if you like?" Cedric said, directing the question straight to Mara.

Harry's stomach squirmed. Obviously, he had guessed what was going on with Cedric. Somehow, he seemed to like Mara- like properly _like_ her. The thought seemed strange to Harry, who could not for the life of him picture Mara being interested in any boy. That was why her reply didn't surprise him much.

"Why don't you walk yourself home." She said, and with that, she turned and headed back the way they had come.

Cedric smiled again, staring after her. He briefly nodded to Harry and Ron as if to say goodbye, and then walked off himself.

"Well… that was bloody weird." Ron said.

"Agreed." Harry nodded. "Come on, we best catch up with her."

* * *

"I can't believe they bloody lost!" Ron groaned, entering the tent just before Harry.

"That's always the way with the Quidditch world cup. You think one team is getting it and then boom! It's snatched away by the other team." Mr Weasley said.

Fred, George and Ginny all entered, the twins grinning ear to ear. They had placed a bet that Ireland would win, but Krum would catch the snitch… which was exactly what had happened.

"How the hell did you two know that would happen?" Sirius said, sitting down on the couch next to Ginny.

"Just a guess." Fred grinned.

"A very specific guess." George followed.

Sirius rolled his eyes, but Harry could tell that he found the whole thing rather amusing. The match had been incredible. To see the players flying around so fast made Harry ache to get back on his broom again. He missed playing on his house team, even if it did mean playing against Fred and George in Gryffindor.

Harry had not seen Sirius so happy in such a long time. The whole time he had been cheering with them, shouting support at his chosen team (which had been Ireland) and throwing his head back with laughter. As much as Harry loved watched the match, part of him couldn't take his eyes off his godfather. It felt so amazing to see him having fun again.

Mara was sitting on the floor in front of Sirius, her fingers twiddling around her locket. She was listening to the conversation eagerly, her eyes darting all over the room.

"Alright kids. I suggest a small bite to eat and then bed. We have another early start tomorrow." Mr Weasley said.

"I'll get the fire lit. It's bloody freezing for it being summer." Sirius said, standing up and heading for the fire place. Mr Weasley had disappeared off to the kitchen, while the rest of them remained in the living room.

"Hey, Ron?" Fred said. "I wonder if Dad will let you eat in here. Wouldn't want you to get _Krums_ all over the couch."

The twins exploded into fits of giggles, with even Ginny laughing behind her hand. Hermione was smirking also, while Harry was trying his best not to laugh.

"Shut up." Ron huffed.

"What? Don't like it when we talk about your boyfriend? Honestly Ron, you're so obsessed with the bloke." George said.

"I am not!" Ron argued.

"Are too." Ginny piped in.

"I just happen to think he's an artist! Nobody can do what Krum can." Ron said.

"Harry can." Mara joked.

Although he knew she was joking, Harry couldn't help but feel slightly complimented.

"Harry's a good seeker, nobody's denying that… but he's not Krum level." Ron said awkwardly, avoiding Harry's eyes.

"Just you wait, Ronald. This guy will be the next Krum." George said, grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him up. Harry felt his body being yanked, and then lifted in the air. The twins had lifted him above their heads, parading him around the living room. Harry laughed as he stared at the ceiling of the tent, the loud laughs from the rest of the room ringing out with his. The twins continued to jostle Harry up and down, to a point where he was sure he would fall.

"Alright that's enough. Put him down." Sirius said, leaning against the fire place. Harry expected the twins to set him down on the floor, but there was no such luck. He felt their grip on him disappear, and suddenly he was falling through the air. He landed with a thud on the couch, the leather cold against his skin. The twins continued to laugh, offering Harry a hand to sit up.

"Thanks for that." Harry said.

"All part of our service." Fred replied.

Mr Weasley appeared back in the room, two different types of saucepans in his hands.

"Sirius, which one of these is for potatoes?" he asked, staring at them blankly.

Sirius chuckled. "I'll give you a hand, shall I?"

Sirius crossed the room in a few strides, stopping just before the door. He turned to Mr Weasley.

"What are you even making?" He asked.

"Potatoes and… something else." He said.

"Oh Jesus." Fred whispered, but not quite quietly enough for his father not to hear.

"You do realise, Mr Weasley, that asking Sirius for help in the kitchen is liking asking a troll to do your homework for you?" Mara said, perching herself on the edge of the couch.

Sirius rolled his eyes at her, but he couldn't hide the slight smirk on his lips.

"I'm not that bad." Sirius insisted.

"Really? Harry?" Mara said, looking over in Harry's direction.

"I mean… you once set the kitchen on fire making porridge." Harry said. There was a laugh from everyone in the room, including Mr Weasley.

"Well then, you two won't be wanting any dinner." Sirius said, exiting the room with Mr Weasley.

Discussions of the match broke out, with everyone having their own opinions on the gameplay. As much as Harry wished he could stay awake all night just to talk about it, he could already feel his eyes struggling to stay open. The heat of the fire against his face was so comforting, the orange glare also bringing tranquillity to the room. After a while the chatter had died down, everyone becoming too exhausted to speak anymore. They had given up waiting on food. After many loud bangs and a horrid burnt smell coming from the kitchen, they had decided that dinner was far off the menu.

Harry had lay down on one side of the couch, Mara snuggled up at the other end. Hermione was asleep on the armchair across from him, Ginny squeezed in next to her. The twins had long since abandoned everyone for their beds. Harry could feel himself drifting in and out of sleep, the warmth on his face pulling him in to his own fatigue.

And then the warmth was gone.

His face was cold.

Everything was cold.

He opened his eyes. The cosy living room of the tent had disappeared. He turned his head to where Mara had been- she was gone. Everyone was gone.

He was standing in a hallway, the chill running straight through his body. He looked around vigorously. He took a few steps forward, the wooden floor beneath his feet creaking loudly. He felt his heart stop as he looked toward the end of the hallway. There was a door slightly ajar, a small stream of light pouring out. There were voices murmuring, sounding almost distant.

He knew where he was. He had been here before.

He walked toward the door, every muscle in his body willing him to stop. But he had to see. He needed to see what was going on.

The voices became louder and clearer, and Harry's chest immediately tightened. The first voice was Voldemort, the cold hissing chilling him to the bone. The second was Lucius. Harry stopped just before the door, standing against the wall where he had stood before. He waited.

"Is everything in place?" Voldemort hissed.

"Yes, my lord." Lucius replied. "It is beginning as we speak."

"Excellent. She'll be here before the nights out."

"Yes, my lord." Lucius repeated.

"You have done well, Lucius. You have almost redeemed yourself. _Almost_." Voldemort said. He sounded dangerous to Harry, who didn't dare even breathe.

"The girl… what if she won't give in?" Lucius asked.

"She will. You doubt me, Lucius. She will give in." Voldemort answered.

"Of course- my lord. Forgive me." Lucius stammered.

And then he felt it.

Harry's forehead erupted in pain, his hand clasping it while he willed himself to remain quiet. Voldemort and Lucius had stopped talking, but something else had started ringing in Harry's ears.

There was screaming. Many, many people screaming.

And then he heard a familiar voice shout his name.

"Harry!" Sirius called. "Harry!"

Harry spun around, his eyes searching for Sirius. But he was nowhere to be seen.

"Harry! Harry!"

He began to run back down the hallway, following where the screams seemed to be coming from. But there was still no sign of Sirius. The screaming was now so loud that Harry could hear nothing else. He covered his ears and shut his eyes, willing the sound to go away. The pain in his head was now excruciating, his scar pulsing rapidly.

And then his eyes flashed open.

"Harry!"

He was back in the tent lying on the couch, exactly where he had been. The fire was still roaring away, the ember flames now burning higher than before. Sirius stood before him, his face screwed up and his eyes filled with panic.

"Harry, you have to get up! We have to go!" Sirius shouted.

Harry could hear shouts and screaming coming from outside the tent. He sat up, his fingers rubbing over his scar which was still prickling with pain.

"What… What's happening?" Harry said, standing up.

"I'll explain it all later. But right now, we must get out of here! Come on!" Sirius shouted, pulling Harry out into the hallway of the tent. Mr Weasley was by the door, peaking out at the chaos that was unfolding just a few feet away from them. Ginny was standing with George, who was clutching her hand tightly. Fred was watching his father intensely, his face pale and panicked. Ron and Hermione were standing next to him. Mara was standing at the back, her dark eyes turning to look at Sirius as soon as he came into view.

Sirius wrapped his arm around her, laying a quick kiss on her head.

"It's alright." He whispered to her.

"What's happening out there?" Mara asked.

"Later." Sirius said sternly. "We have to go. Arthur?"

Mr Weasley turned back to the group, his own face filled with fear.

"Ok. Fred, George, Ginny is your responsibility. Keep her close. Ron and Hermione stay close to me. Sirius will take Harry and Mara. We have to get back to the portkey." Mr Weasley said.

"Listen to me." Sirius said, turning both Harry and Mara to face him. "Whatever you see out there… whatever you hear… you must keep going. Don't look back, don't turn back. Just keep running until you get out of here. Understand?"

They both nodded.

"Everyone else got that?" Sirius called to the group.

"Yes." They all chorused.

"Let's go." Mr Weasley said.

He exited the tent first, his hand clutching Ron's arm. Hermione was gripping onto Ron's hand, trailing out of the tent behind them. The twins and Ginny followed suit, prompting Sirius to tug Harry and Mara toward the door. Sirius was holding Harry's hand, who was clutching onto Mara.

Harry gasped as they left the tent.

The bustling and lively camp site that they had explored merely hours ago, was gone. There were crowds of people running in every direction, tears spilling down their faces as screams left their mouths. There were mothers clutching onto their small children, injured people struggling along with blood trickling down their faces. Many of the tents around them were on fire, the air around them thick with smoke. The sky above them was alight with the orange flames, giving Harry a false sense of security when he looked at them.

Sirius, Harry and Mara took off after Mr Weasley and the others, the top of their heads just about visible through the dense and panicked crowd. The screams seemed to be getting louder, the campsite now practically exploding with terror. Harry kept his tight grip on Sirius's hand. He was no stranger to fear or danger, but this felt different than those other times. He could physically _feel_ it inside him, squirming through his body like a snake.

"OH MY GOD!"

It took Harry a moment to register the shrill scream of Hermione. They had all stopped dead, their gazes following Hermione's shaking finger as she pointed up. There, levitating in the air above them, was the campsite manager and his family.

"Holy shit…" Harry heard Sirius mumble.

They watched the helpless family in silence. They were screaming, their faces damp with tears. Harry's eyes had locked onto the two children, both beyond terrified. He had to do something. He knew he could not just leave them there. He put his hand in his pocket, ready to withdraw his wand, when he felt a tight grip on his wrist.

"Let go Sirius!" Harry shouted, trying to jerk away from his godfather. "We have to help them!"

Sirius bent down to Harry's level, his eyes directly staring into his own. They were glistening with tears, something that Harry had only ever seen a handful of times in his whole life.

"Harry, we can't! We have to keep going!" Sirius shouted.

Just then an explosion went off not far from them. The ground beneath them shook wildly, the desperate cries of the people around them increasing in volume. Harry looked round to see more tents up in flames, his breathing now so fast that he felt as if he wasn't breathing at all.

"We can't just leave them like that, Sirius! Look at them!" Mara called, dragging Harry back.

"We have to go!" Sirius yelled.

Harry looked at the family. They were now hanging upside down, the hair of the managers wife and daughter merely a foot away from the flames. Sirius still had a tight grip on his arms, his hands shaking. But Harry was determined to not be moved. He looked back at Sirius for a long moment, the world of chaos around them almost disappearing, before looking back at the family.

Except they were gone. The family were nowhere to be seen.

"Where- where are they?" Ron called from behind Mr Weasley.

"We don't have time for this! Let's g-!" Mr Weasley called, but he was cut off by a beam of red light. It flew straight passed him, hitting Fred square in the chest. They all watched as Fred was launched into the air, his arms and legs moving uncontrollably around his body, before landing hard on the ground.

"FRED!" George screamed running straight to his twin's side.

Mr Weasley ran over also, collapsing onto the ground beside his son.

"He's been stunned!" Mr Weasley called.

"Stunned?" Mara repeated.

Harry looked up at Sirius, who was trembling. His eyes were locked onto something… and he was afraid. Harry turned, following his gaze, and immediately felt as though everything had stopped. Before him stood a man, dressed from head to toe in black. A pointed hat was on his head, and his face was covered with a silver skull mask. His arm was outstretched, his wand protruding from his hand.

Behind the man, no more than 20 feet away, Harry saw more silver masks among black robes. They were marching, as if in union, straight toward where Harry and the others were standing. Harry didn't need to be told who they were… he already knew.

"Death Eaters…" He said.

Before Harry could even say another word, Sirius had his own wand stretched out in front of him, a dangerous looking snarl on his lips.

"STUPEFY!" He shouted.

A similar burst of red poured out from Sirius's wand, hitting the single Death Eater square in the chest. He was sent flying through the air, disappearing among the crowd. Harry was in shock. He couldn't even bring himself to move.

Until he felt a tight grip on his shoulder. He snapped his neck around to see Mr Weasley, his wand also pointed at the marching black robes.

"Harry, Mara- go!" He said, pulling Mara behind him.

"Wha-what do you mean?" She spluttered in response.

"We can't hold them off indefinitely, but it'll give you time to get away!"

"What!? You're coming with us! Sirius!" Harry said, grabbing onto Sirius's elbow.

"HARRY GO! Both of you! Go with the others! Get back to the portkey! We'll be right behind you!" Sirius shouted.

"We- we can't just leave-" Harry began, but he was cut off by Sirius shoving him.

"GO!"

Harry nodded. He grabbed Mara's hand and headed towards the others. George and Ron were carrying Fred, his long arms draped over both their shoulders. Hermione was clutching Ginny.

"Come on!" Hermione cried, and they set off once more. They were slower with an injured Fred, but they were getting further away from the death eaters by the minute. Harry and Mara were behind, while Hermione was leading up front.

"Not much further!" She called to the group, continuing to drag Ginny along behind her.

Harry couldn't stop thinking about Sirius. He wanted to go back- he could help. He was pretty good at defensive spells and Mara could fight her way in a duel… but this wasn't school. There was no room for errors. Harry felt himself slow down, his head turning back to see if he could spot Sirius and Mr Weasley among the crowd, although he already knew it would be impossible.

He saw more and more people, all clambering to get out of the campsite. He turned his head back, having only looked behind him for a fraction of a second, and felt his whole-body thud against something. His hand slipped from Mara's, and suddenly he was staring up at the sky, the orange glare of the campsite fires still illuminating the night sky.

He lay on his back, his heart beating so fast that he was sure his chest would explode.

"HARRY!"

Harry sat up, the crowd seemingly thinner now. He could see the outline of the woods not far in front of him. He willed himself to get up- to keep running- but he was already so exhausted.

"HARRY!"

Mara came into view. She was spinning around, looking desperate as she called Harry's name at the top of her lungs. She looked so small among the crowd, her curly hair flying everywhere as she continued to frantically search. Finally, her eyes spotted Harry on the ground, and she began to run straight for him.

But she was stopped before she made it to him.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

A white light came from somewhere behind Harry, striking Mara straight in the chest. Harry watched as her arms snapped against her side, her legs following suit. She fell flat on the ground, her whole body as stiff as a board.

"MARA!" Harry screamed. He felt in his pocket for his wand, the counter curse already on his lips, when he felt a heavy whack against his head. Harry felt himself falling onto his side, his vision already blurry. He could still make out Mara, who was just lying on the grass as helpless as that family had been. He willed the others to come back, but he knew they had long gone on ahead and had probably nearly reached the portkey by now.

A black shape moved in front of him, the silver mask staring down at him silently. He did not say anything, before turning and heading towards where Mara was lying. He bent down next to her, and Harry could make out the motion of him stroking her hair.

"No-no…" He tried to call out, but it was no more than a whisper.

Then the figure stood up, and Harry could do nothing but watch in horror as he lifted Mara into his arms. She was no longer stiff, but Harry could tell she was unconscious by how limply her arms were hanging.

And then the figure carried her away toward the forest.

"Mara… Mara…" Harry mumbled, his fingers still gripping onto his wand.

And then everything went black…


	65. Chapter 65

**Author's Note:** _Hey guys! Happy new year to you all! It's the first update of the new year and I'm so excited to share this chapter with you guys. Fun fact, this is actually two separate chapters that I put into one long chapter. This basically means that we have one longer chapter on the Dark Mark etc rather than having it take up two smaller chapters. I've been so excited to do GOF for so long and I am having a blast writing it! Also, disclaimer! My GOF storyline will be closer to the book that the movie version so if you haven't read the books you may not know who characters such as Winky are! But I hope you enjoy it! Please leave me a review letting me know what you think and feel free to leave me some questions or suggestions either in the review section or on Tumblr! (dogwerewolfme) Thank you so much for the continued support and I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

The sky above her was glowing amber, the stars and moon barely visible through the smoke still pouring from the campsite. She could feel the rhythm of the steps of her carrier, the forest floor rustling beneath him. At least, she assumed it was a him. His face was hidden behind a silver skull mask, his head hooded in dark robes. She could just about make out his eyes, which was switching between looking ahead and watching her.

Her body was still frozen, her upper arms and legs failing to work as she attempted to struggle. Her finger tips were moving ever so slightly, but not enough for her to make an escape attempt. She had tried screaming but her lips wouldn't move, her mouth seemingly working against her. And even if she could get out of his grasp, she would be unable to defend herself without a wand- she had dropped it when she had been struck by the curse.

"Not much further now, girl." The man said smugly.

Mara willed her body to move or her mouth to work. She tried once again to lift her arm, her hand and lower arm raising up slightly. The man didn't seem to notice her attempts to move, his arms still clutched tightly around her.

She wondered what would happen to her. She knew who these masked people were, what they were capable of… and she had a pretty good idea of where they were taking her. She tried her best not to be afraid, but she couldn't help but shake from fear.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a rustle in the trees. The death eater stopped, looking around him as he weakened his grip on her. Mara managed to lift her neck up a little, gazing into the dark bushes that lay in front of her. She was expecting to see another death eater emerge, so she was shocked to see a pair of big eyes staring back at her. She was panicked at first, but there was something so familiar about the big eyes that she wasn't overly afraid.

The death eater had clearly spotted them too. He pulled out his wand, shifting Mara's weight into one of his arms. He outstretched his arm.

"Lumos." He said, moving towards the bushes.

The big eyes suddenly widened before disappearing, the rustling noise now running through the bushes so that it was beside them. The death eater spun round, but the big eyes had already moved behind them.

"OW!" The death eater cried out.

Mara felt herself hit the ground with a thud, her back slamming hard against the forest floor. She groaned loudly. She quickly attempted to get up, but only managed to roll onto her side so that she was facing the death eater. He, too, was on the ground, clutching his leg with both hands. The skull face turned to look at her, and she watched helplessly as he stumbled onto his feet and began to clamber towards her.

"You little shit!" He barked.

Everything happened so quickly from then. One moment, Mara was waiting for the death eater to grab her, and the next a small creature had sprinted into view and was heading straight for her.

"Miss Lestrange must take this! Miss Lestrange must use it!" The creature squealed.

Mara felt something be shoved into her hand. She recognised the firm feel of it at once. It was her wand. Her fingers quickly clasped round it, her hand lifted off the ground just enough so that the tip was pointing directly at the death eater. She didn't know if her speech had even returned, but she knew she had to try.

"St- stu- _stupefy_!" she stammered. For a split second she didn't believe it had worked, but then the light poured from her wand, and the spell hit the death eater square in the chest. He was sent flying back, the tree branches snapping as his body crashed through them. Mara smiled.

She managed to turn her hand, so her wand was angled at herself.

" _Reparifors_." She murmured.

She immediately felt her whole-body release, her limbs feeling slightly numb but able to move. She sat up, looking around her for the creature who had saved her. She lit her wand, her eyes landing on the house elf that was lurking by the edge of the bushes.

"Dobby." She said, breathing out in relief.

"Mara Lestrange! It's so good to see you." Dobby squealed, running over to her. He looked just as she remembered, her mind flashing back to that dreaded summer she had spent locked away in Malfoy Manor. Even his rags where the same, except they were now even dirtier than they had been.

"It's good to see you too, Dobby." Mara said, smiling at him. His big eyes sparkled, his small mouth grinning back at her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Dobby was accompanying Master Draco to the Quidditch World Cup, miss. Dobby was sitting next to him in the VIP box, you see. Master Malfoy usually sits with Master Draco, but Dobby had to do it as Master Malfoy is still missing, miss." Dobby explained.

"Just Mara, not Miss." Mara said, getting to her feet. She attempted to brush some of the dirt off her clothes. "So where is Draco?"

"Master Draco got separated from Dobby during the fire. Dobby doesn't know where he's got to. Mistress will be angry if Dobby has lost her son." Dobby said.

"Don't worry about that now. Right now, we've got to get back to the campsite." Mara said.

Dobby looked horrified, his eyes immediately widening with fear.

"Go back there?!" Dobby shrieked.

"I've got to, Dobby. I must find Harry and the others. We got separated during the chaos and then that man grabbed me, and Harry was on the ground and- "Mara stopped herself, taking a deep breath.

She looked away from Dobby, her eyes scanning the forest around them. She couldn't remember what way she had come from, or what way she and the death eater had been heading. The trees where rustling gently in the soft evening wind, her hair moving ever so slightly into her eyes. She brushed it back behind her ear, turning back to Dobby.

"Do you remember the way?" She asked.

"Dobby knows where he came from." Dobby pointed at a gap in the trees, hurrying towards it with Mara following behind him.

"Dobby was searching the camp for Master Draco. He saw all the witches and wizards running towards the trees, so he followed them. It was when Dobby was following them that he heard sobbing. He followed the sound and he found Winky lying on the ground-"

"Winky?" Mara asked, pushing a branch away from her.

"Winky is Mr Crouch's house elf, Miss. Dobby remembered her from going with Master Malfoy to see Mr Crouch. Winky was crying on the ground, so Dobby tried to speak to her. But she wouldn't answer Dobby. That was when he saw a strange man in one of those silver masks carrying Miss Lestrange, so Dobby followed. He found her wand on the ground and picked it up." Dobby said. Although Mara couldn't see his face, she could hear in his voice how proud he was of himself.

They passed through a clearing, the ground beneath them levelling out. Mara searched around her for the exit but was stopped suddenly by the sound of a muffled wail. She turned to see Dobby kneeling on the ground, his hands resting on what appeared at first to be a small rock. Mara repositioned herself, and saw that it was not a rock, but a house elf.

"Winky must get up. She must find her master." Dobby said, beginning to shake Winky ever so slightly.

Mara approached them cautiously, not wanting to frighten Winky anymore than what she appeared to be. She stood over Dobby, watching as he desperately tried to get through to Winky. Mara knelt, putting her hand on Dobby's shoulder to signal him to stop.

"Winky?" She said softly. "Winky, what's wrong?"

Winky immediately snapped her head up, her large eyes latching onto Mara's own. She looked even more terrified than what Mara had originally thought, her whole body shaking.

"My names Mara."

Winky covered her face with her hands, beginning to rock back and forth.

"Winky has ignored Miss Lestrange!" Dobby exclaimed.

"It's alright, she's upset." Mara said.

Mara watched the elf rock back and forth, her large ears swaying with the rhythm. She wanted to comfort her but knew that if she moved even a centimetre closer to her, Winky would only cry even more.

"You're Winky, right? Where's Mr Crouch?" Mara asked.

At her words, Winky erupted into loud sobs that were echoing through the night. Mara was taken back, as was Dobby who had covered his ears with his hands. Mara did not know why her words had effected Winky so, but immediately began trying to calm her.

"Shh, Winky, it's ok!"

But Winky wasn't listening. She removed her hands from her face and began violently slapping her own head with her fists. Mara jumped slightly, and out of instinct, tried to grab Winky's hands to stop her.

"Winky, stop it!" She called. It was then that she got a proper look at Winky's face, finding that she recognised her. She let go of the house elf, who continued smacking herself.

"I saw her earlier." Mara said. "She was sitting near us during the match. She was saving a seat for Mr Crouch."

Dobby wasn't really listening to Mara and was instead watching Winky closely. Mara's gaze shifted between Dobby and Winky, unsure of what to say to either of them. The sounds of Winky's smacks were now echoing along with her unsettling cries. Dobby was shaking his head, his eyes now shut closed.

And then the sky lit up.

Mara turned her head, and felt her blood turn cold. The amber reflections of the sky had disappeared, a bright green light now shining in the sky. She stared up at it, realising that it was a colossal skull composed of what looked like emerald stars. A serpent was protruding from its mouth like a tongue, and as she watched, it seemed to be rising in the sky, blazing in a haze of greenish smoke.

She could do nothing but stare at it. Winky's sobs seemed miles away as the green mist shone down on them. Her heart was thumping fast in her chest, her body beginning to shake.

"Looks intimidating, doesn't it?"

Mara snapped her head round, the green mark in the sky no longer having her hypnotised. His blonde hair was like a beacon in the night, standing out against the darkness of the forest. His face was in a grin, his arms crossed as he leaned against the tree.

"Draco."

Draco smiled at her before looking back up at the sky. He seemed unfazed by the skull, almost as if he had seen it before. The green of the sky was reflecting off his eyes, giving him a menacing look as he glared back at Mara.

"Been a while." He said, standing up straight. He began to walk towards her, his eyes now watching Dobby and Winky.

"God, look at this mess." Draco said cockily, stretching out his foot to tap Dobby on the head. Dobby flinched, but immediately fell at Draco's feet, his hands clasped together.

"Master Draco! Thank goodness master is alright!" Dobby cried.

Draco shoved Dobby over with his foot, causing a loud wail to be heard. Winky did not react, her arms now fully covering her face. Mara felt the anger beginning to boil inside of her.

"Leave him alone!" Mara shouted, rushing over to Dobby.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course, you'd want to help a bloody house elf."

"Why wouldn't I?" Mara snapped.

"Because it's a house elf."

"Shut up, Draco."

Draco raised his eyebrows, a smirk on his pale face. He looked from Mara to the sky, the green skull continuing to light up the night with its devilish glow. Mara followed his gaze, becoming hypnotised by the mark all over again.

"You don't know what it is, do you?" Draco said in an almost teasingly horrific tone.

Mara didn't answer him. She knew what this mark was, what it represented. She had seen it many times before. She remembered seeing it in old paper articles when she was a child. It looked slightly different now, more dangerous, but she knew the message was the same. It would always be the same.

"The dark mark." Draco said.

Mara looked away from the sky and back to Draco, and for the first time that night she believed she knew what was truly happening. Her eyes fell to the wand in Draco's hand, and her stomach swirled so fast that she knew she would be sick if she let down her guard.

"Draco…" She said, looking from her cousin back to the Dark Mark, "Did you do that?"

* * *

The fires of the campsite were still flickering when he finally opened his eyes. The ground was course, smoke pouring from the dark burnt patches of grass that surrounded him. All he could smell was smoke and burning, his head aching from the strong odours. Or perhaps it was hurting from his fall? He didn't quite know.

He sat up slowly, a shooting pain immediately attacking his head and upper body. Yes, definitely from the fall, he thought to himself. He managed to clamber onto his knees, his jeans already covered in black soot and dirt. He tried to pat them down, and it was then that he noticed his pocket was empty.

Harry scanned the ground around him for any sign of his wand. It was pitch black, meaning he could barely see a thing below his knees. He knelt again, this time fumbling around for it, but to no success. He stood up, swirling around wondering what on earth he was to do. At least if he had his wand he would be able to signal someone to where he was.

"MORSMORDRE!"

The sound of both an unfamiliar voice and a sudden shout caused Harry to frantically turn around. He saw the outline of a man standing no more than twenty feet away from him, his arm outstretched towards the sky.

And then the sky lit up an emerald green, a misty skull and serpent appearing. Harry watched in horror as the serpent acted like a tongue, slithering in and out of the skulls mouth. He felt his whole body shaking, his skin suddenly very cold despite the fires still burning not far from him.

And then his scar began to hurt, the burning sensation prickling at his forehead. He clasped his hand to it, letting out a loud groan from the pain. He stared down at the dark ground for a moment, trying hard to recompose himself in despite of the pain. He lifted his head up a moment later, feeling both sick and lightheaded.

He stared out to where he had seen the figure, only now the outline of the man was directly facing him. Harry hoped the dark was enough to shield his vision but knew that if he could see the man than the chances where he could see Harry, too.

Harry didn't move, staying absolutely still as he watched the man. Neither of them moved nor spoke, the tension between them expanding more with every passing second. The man finally went to move, taking a step towards Harry. Although he couldn't see the mans face, Harry could feel his eyes burning into him from a distance.

"HARRY!"

The loud shout came out of nowhere, causing Harry once again to jump from the shock. He wanted to look around, to see where the noise had come from, but he didn't dare take his eyes off the man. The man had stopped in his tracks at the sound of the shout, looking around him wildly, he too searching for the source of the sudden screech.

"HARRY!"

This time it was closer. Harry still did not dare to take his eyes off the man, despite the burning desire he had within him to search for the place where the shout had come from. The man suddenly turned away from Harry, looking up at the serpent and skull that was still projected in the sky.

"HARRY!"

Sirius. Harry could tell his godfathers voice and felt relieved that it was getting nearer with every shout. The man turned back to Harry, breathing in a deep sigh, and then began to run in the opposite direction, dropping something as he ran. Harry spun round, searching for any sign of Sirius, but found himself drawn back to watching the man, who had now completely disappeared.

Harry squinted his eyes, but nothing emerged from the smoke.

"Harry!" He suddenly felt someone grab him, and before he knew what was happening he found himself wrapped in Sirius's arms. He breathed in his godfather's scent, relieved that he had survived the whole ordeal. Sirius continued to hug him for a moment, resting his chin against Harry's head.

He pushed Harry away, taking a long hard look at him.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?" Sirius asked, already lifting out his wand to perform a diagnostic.

"I'm fine." Harry mumbled. He stood still as Sirius scanned him with his wand, which Harry knew would show that he was perfectly fine. Mr Weasley appeared behind Sirius, the twins not far behind him. They all looked worried, each of them covered in dirt and ash.

"What happened?" Harry asked Sirius.

"After you lot left we held off the Death Eaters for as long as we could. We eventually fell back into the forest. We ran until we reached the portkey but when we got there you weren't there." Sirius explained.

"What about Ron? And Hermione and Ginny?" Harry asked.

"They got there ok. They've already been sent back." George said.

"Harry, where's Mara?" Sirius asked, his hands on Harry's shoulders.

Harry's mind flashed back to the last thing he remembered. He had been lying on the ground, Mara had been coming towards him… she'd been hit with a curse. He wanted to help her, but he couldn't move… he had watched her be carried off into the forest.

Harry looked into Sirius's eyes, his throat closing as he realised he now had to tell his godfather the worst thing he could have heard at that moment.

"I don't know." Harry began. "I fell, and I was on the ground and I wanted to stop him, but I couldn't." Harry blurted out.

Sirius's gaze burnt into Harry. He didn't need to be told to continue.

"One of the Death Eaters got her. He stunned her and carried her off before I could do anything." Harry said.

"Where- "Sirius began, but he was cut off by a flashing light. Harry turned to see a dozen wizards standing behind them, all of them with their hands outstretched.

"You have been caught at the scene of the crime!" One of them shouted. Harry recognised him from the Daily Prophet. He was a small man, his bowl hat nearly resting on his dark and bushy eyebrows. His moustache stood out on his face, the thick black hair giving him an even more stern expression. Sirius pushed Harry behind him, Mr Weasley also stepping forward.

"Barty." Mr Weasley began, moving towards him.

"Stop right there! You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!" Crouch called, his wand now pointing directly at Sirius.

"Crime?" Harry echoed.

Sirius nodded his head up towards the skull in the sky.

"You know what that is Harry. It's the Dark Mark… it's _his_ mark." Sirius hissed.

"Voldemort." Harry breathed.

Some of the ministry wizards flinched at the name, as did the Weasley's. Sirius however, stood tall, with not even a muscle moving.

"So you admit your guilt?" Crouch demanded, his wand still pointing directly at Sirius.

"If you don't get that wand out of my face, Crouch, I'll be guilty of another crime in a minute." Sirius growled.

"Sirius, please. That's not helping." Mr Weasley said. He turned to point to Harry. "Barty don't you know who this is? There's no way he had anything to do with this!"

"There is no prejudice here, Mr Weasley. Anyone and everyone could be guilty of this crime." Crouch said, his eyes now piercing Harry. Sirius still had his arm outstretched, almost as if he was shielding Harry from the ministry wizards. Harry angled himself around Sirius, standing before Crouch.

"There was a man. He was right there." Harry insisted, pointing straight at the space where the strange man had been only moments ago.

Crouch studied Harry for a moment, before turning and ordering his men to go and check the area. They waited in silence, before one of them returned with his hand clasped around something. Harry watched as Crouch held up his wand, his stomach turning. He quickly put two and two together- if the man had somehow gotten hold of his wand to cast the spell, then it would show up when Crouch tested it for its last used spell.

Harry watched as exactly that happened, Crouch looking slightly triumphant.

"Whose wand is this?" he asked.

"Mine." Harry said.

"This wand was used to cast the spell. What do you say to that boy?"

Harry angrily folded his arms. "I say that the man must have gotten hold of my wand and cast the spell with it. Doesn't seem that complicated to me."

Harry heard Sirius let out a small noise, a noise that just screamed 'take that'.

Crouch didn't say anything, and instead looked between them all.

"This is all very interesting, but my niece is missing, and I should be out there looking for her, not standing here listening to this complete bullshit." Sirius said.

Harry felt Sirius's hand on his shoulder, leading him away from Crouch. They walked a few steps uninterrupted, but where called back once Crouch realised they weren't stopping.

"Stop! In the name of the minster of magic, I command you to stop." Crouch called.

Much to Harry's surprise, Sirius stopped dead. He turned around slowly, his face now dangerous. Harry had only seen Sirius this angry a handful of times and couldn't deny that he felt intimidated by his godfather in that moment.

"You know something? I have had enough of your ministry." Sirius said. "I don't care. You can order your little henchmen there to try and stop me, but I swear I will take down every single one of them, including you if I must. Now- you're going to let me leave so I can find my niece, and you're going to take yourself off and find the real lunatic who put that in the sky." Sirius pointed at the Dark Mark, his face screwed up in anger.

There was silence for a moment where not even a breath could be heard. Eventually Crouch stepped forward, handing Harry back his wand before turning back to the ministry wizards.

"This way!" He called to the ministry wizards, and he took off in the direction that Harry had pointed. Sirius once again put his hand on Harry's shoulder, leading him away and towards the forest. The Weasley's followed them, all three of them shocked by Sirius's actions.

"Where did you see them go? What way?" Sirius asked Harry.

"Over there." Harry pointed out the gap in the trees, and they all set off towards it, none of them looking back at the destroyed campsite.

* * *

"What? You think I did that?" Draco said, his face unreadable.

"I don't know." Mara answered. "Maybe."

Draco snorted, circling the forest floor while watching Mara like a hawk. Neither of them said anything. Winky had stopped crying and was sitting with her back to everyone facing a tree. Dobby had once again attempted to snap Winky out of it but had given up and was now watching Mara and Draco stare down one another.

"So, you're saying you didn't do it?" Mara asked, crossing her arms.

"You think I'd still be hanging around here if I had cast that? I'd be getting myself out of here." Draco replied, sitting himself down on a raised tree root.

"Maybe you wanted the credit." Mara said coldly.

Draco, for a split second, looked hurt by her words. But the upset was quickly replaced by anger. His breathing had quickened, and he was now twisting his own hands in his lap. Perhaps, Mara thought to herself, that she had gone too far by accusing him. Yet, she truly didn't know if she believed him capable or not of doing such a thing. The Draco she saw before her now was not the same Draco that she had spent a summer with.

"Only, you always see the worst in me, don't you, Mara?" Draco practically spat the words at her. For once, she didn't know what to say to him. She knew how much she had hurt Draco by saying what she had the day Sirius returned to Hogwarts, but she tried so hard to right her wrongs. And right now, it seemed like they had bigger problems than rebirthing a stupid argument they had had months ago.

"Now is not the time to talk about this, Draco. Look at what's just happened!" Mara said.

"You think I care about all that?" Draco said.

"You should." Mara snapped back.

"Any why's that?" Draco said mockingly, approaching Mara so that they were merely a metre apart.

"Because you're a part of this world! You should care what happens to it!"

Draco laughed mockingly, moving his face so that it was so close to Mara's. He simply stared at her, but it was enough to make her feel unnerved. Draco's gaze finally drifted to Dobby, who's large eyes were watching Draco so closely Mara was afraid they might bulge out of his sockets.

"What are you staring at?" Draco barked, and before Mara could stop him, he kicked Dobby straight in the stomach. The house elf let out a yelp, Draco backing away from where he had been standing. Mara immediately dropped to her knees, asking Dobby if was ok and trying her best to ensure he wasn't overly injured. She glared back up at Malfoy with such a hatred, and she knew she couldn't contain her anger anymore.

"Why did you do that?! I told you to leave him alone!" She screamed, her wand at the ready. Draco seemed to have noticed she was preparing to strike and had his wand at the ready also.

"I swear to god, Draco!" She yelled. But Draco only smirked at her, as if he was enjoying her torment. He turned his wand from Mara to Dobby, a spell on his lips. Mara didn't hesitate and stood in front of the house elf without a second thought. Draco lowered his wand, throwing his head back and laughing loudly. Mara studied him closely, now in complete denial that this was the same Draco she had grown to know.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" She whispered.

"MARA!"

The shouting came from nowhere, as if it was being projected out to her by the dark night itself. She looked to the edge of the clearing, seeing nothing.

"MARA!"

It was closer this time, more defined. She stepped forward, standing at the very edge of the clearing, staring out into the dark woods. Ahead of her she could see the lights of wand tips illuminating the forest, and her heart skipped a beat with excitement. They had found her.

She turned to look at Draco who was looking straight at her. She glared back at Dobby and Winky, giving Dobby a kind smile.

"Stay strong, Dobby. I'll hopefully see you soon."

"Hopefully so miss!" Dobby chirped back, but he quickly silenced himself after receiving a hard glance from Draco. She looked back at the Dark Mark once more, wondering if it was visible from the cover of the trees. The green light hypnotised her once more for a fraction of a second before she forced herself to look away.

"You don't need to look so hard." Draco said.

Mara ignored him, making a beeline for the gap in the trees. She wasn't planning on asking him what he meant and was instead concentration on getting to Sirius.

"You see that mark up there, one day that will be engraved so deeply on your arm."

Mara felt sick at his words but didn't even give him the acknowledgment of a glance as she exited the clearing through the trees. She immediately lit her wand, Draco's words still ringing fresh in her mind, and she began to run straight for the lights ahead of her.

"MARA!"

She heard her name called once more, followed by another voice that she knew to be Harry's. She kept on running, her feet not stopping. The lights were becoming brighter and brighter and she could now make out the outline of her family.

"Sirius!" Mara called. "Harry!"

She was now so close that she could see their faces. She watched as Sirius's eyes found her, his face straight away spreading into a grin. She saw Harry standing behind him along with the familiar red hair of Fred Weasley. She ran right up to Sirius, who grabbed her and lifted her straight off her feet. He squeezed her tightly, his hand stroking her hair as he laid a kiss on her head. Mara hugged him back, so relieved to be back with them again.

"Oh thank god. Thank god, thank god, thank god." Sirius muttered. Mara didn't know if he was talking to himself or to them but either way she was glad to hear his voice. Sirius set her down, Harry quickly pulling her into an embrace. They stayed there for a long moment, Harry breathing a sigh of relief in her ear.

"Good to see you're in one piece." Fred said, rustling Mara's hair.

"What now?" Harry asked Sirius once he and Mara broke apart.

"We're getting out of here. Come on, let's get to the portkey." Sirius said, leading them through onto another path.

But as they walked on, Mara found her thoughts drifting back to Draco. How could she have just left him there? How could she not have brought him with her to find Sirius? But then his final words to her echoed in her head once more, and she knew that not even Voldemort himself could make her go back to him.


	66. Chapter 66

**Author's Note** : _Hey guys! New chapter woohoo! This chapter is very much an 'aftermath' chapter but I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you guys enjoy reading it! Please remember to leave me a review if you can! Until next time!_

* * *

Sirius stormed through the door of Dumbledore's office, his eyes immediately meeting the pale blue ones of the headmaster. Sirius didn't know what he done all summer long. Maybe the old man never left his office at all. Everything looked exactly as it had been during the school year, including Dumbledore himself. He sat behind his desk, his half-moon spectacles on the tip of his nose and his bright robes painful to look at. Sirius crossed the room in only a few strides, settling himself in his usual spot in front of Dumbledore's desk.

Dumbledore didn't even need to ask before summoning a bottle of fire whiskey, two glasses floating down from the cabinet behind him. Sirius didn't know why he was summoning two glasses. In all the times he'd had a drink up here Dumbledore very rarely joined him, least of all at seven o'clock in the morning.

Sirius watched as the bottle opened and poured itself, reaching for the now full glass. He downed it in one quick swallow, holding it out to be refilled. The bottle tipped, the fire whiskey falling neatly into the glass. Sirius downed that one too, before putting his empty glass on the table and staring out of the window at the lake. The sun had only just risen over the mountains, the sky a bright and wonderful orange. Sirius thought back to how the sky had been the night before, and he shuddered.

He needed another drink, but he wasn't about to give Dumbledore a reason for lecturing him about self-control. Instead, he rubbed his eyes and leant his head back, trying hard to fight back a yawn. He hadn't slept at all, and now the exhaustion was creeping up on him. He needed to sleep soon, he knew that, but with everything that had happened he doubted he would be able to even if he tried.

"How did it happen, Albus?" Sirius said.

Dumbledore looked deep in thought for a moment, as if he was truly attempting to find justification for the previous nights events.

"I don't know, my boy." Was all he said.

Sirius sat up straight, his elbows resting on Dumbledore's desk. He could feel Dumbledore's gaze on him but chose to look away from him.

"It was supposed to be safe." Sirius said. "You said it would be safe for them to go."

"And I thought it would be. It was supposed to be under ministry protection." Dumbledore replied.

"Ok, I think we can safely say if the ministry is involved it's going to go to rat shit." Sirius said.

"This is about Crouch."

Sirius snapped his head, finally staring Dumbledore straight in the eye.

"He accused my godson of casting the dark mark, Albus! He accused Harry bloody Potter of casting the bloody mark! Didn't he realise how stupid he sounded?!" Sirius half-shouted.

"Barty was doing what anyone would have done. He was panicked himself and Harry was there. How was he to know Harry wasn't under Polyjuice or the imperious curse? He had to be sure, Sirius."

"God, I would hate to have seen what he would have done if he caught Mara at the scene. She'd be automatically guilty in his eyes!" Sirius continued.

"I thought you were against those stereotypes?" Dumbledore questioned.

"I am, but I'd bet my whole house and fortune that Crouch isn't."

They were silent for a moment, the sound of birds lightly chirping drifting through the open window. The fresh morning air was breathing gently on Sirius's face. He had a splitting head ache that was pounding on every inch of his head. He supposed that the stress and chaos of last night mixed with the fire whiskey really wasn't agreeing well with his body.

"So, what do you think happened? Why were they there?" Sirius asked.

Dumbledore, for the second time that morning, didn't have to ask what Sirius meant.

"I can't say I know, Sirius. Believe me it seems just as strange to me as it does to you. But then again, the Quidditch world cup is a big event with many people. Perhaps that's why they attacked then." Dumbledore said, leaning back in his chair.

"What, so you think it was like a warning?"

"Possibly. It's hard to tell. What do you think?" Dumbledore asked.

"I think they were after Mara and Harry."

Dumbledore frowned, clearly wanting Sirius to explain. Sirius took a deep breath. "When we were running, Arthur and I got separated from the kids. I told them to get to the portkey while we held back the death eaters. Somehow, they got separated also. One of them, a death eater, stunned Mara and tried to take her. Thankfully she got away and she's fine now, but it was too close a call."

Dumbledore watched him closely as he finished. "When Mara was taken, was the opportunity there for them to take Harry also?"

Sirius thought back through the story. He had made Harry retell it to him many times that morning, so much so that he knew it all by heart now.

"I think so. Harry was knocked out but he said he saw her be taken before he lost conscious. What are you thinking?" Sirius said.

"It's curious. They had the chance to take Harry, yet they only tried to take Mara." Dumbledore said.

"What are you implying?" Sirius asked. "You think they needed her for something?"

"Perhaps. Or, perhaps there is a less complicated solution."

"Like what?"

"The Death Eater could have been Lucius." Dumbledore said.

Sirius shook his head. "Mara would have recognised his voice."

"It was only a suggestion. The whole thing makes little sense. The Dark Mark was a warning of some kind, a way to make the people scared. And it's worked. It'll be all over todays Daily Prophet I can assure you, spreading fear even to the wizards who weren't there last night."

"Just like it was before." Sirius murmured.

"Not quite, my boy." Dumbledore said. There was something in his tone that made Sirius think he wasn't meant to reply to that, but there was something Sirius needed to say. He knew he had promised Harry that he would say nothing, but with everything that had happened, he didn't believe the promise was justifiable anymore.

"There's something else." Sirius said.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows slightly, looking intrigued. Sirius didn't wait for him to reply.

"A while ago, Harry had this dream. He was in a house and Voldemort and Lucius were there. He said they were talking about him, but he didn't hear the whole conversation. Albus… this dream and what happened last night can't be a coincidence. What if the dream wasn't a dream? What if it was a vision?" Sirius said.

Dumbledore got up from his chair and began to walk around his office, his hands behind his back as he paced. Sirius didn't dare interrupt his trail of thought, leaving them both sitting in silence. Eventually Dumbledore stopped, leaning against the window ledge.

"This dream, has it happened more than once?" Dumbledore asked.

"Twice… That I know of anyway." Sirius said.

"Hm."

Dumbledore walked from the window ledge over to his desk, perching himself on the edge. Sirius would have given anything at that moment to be able to see inside his head to know what he was thinking, but the headmasters face remained unreadable.

"Harry also said his scar hurt. He woke up screaming on both occasions." Sirius added.

Dumbledore sat back down at his desk, still not saying a word.

"Can you just tell me what you're thinking, please?" Sirius said, leaning forward so that he was resting his body weight on the desk.

"It's definitely strange timing. If the attack at the campsite was part of an orchestrated plan, then it's possible Harry's dreams may have more meaning. However, Harry has had vivid dreams before. Who's to say it's not just another case of bad experiences leaving a mark." Dumbledore said.

"Those dreams only started whenever Voldemort was around. If they've started up again then maybe, it's a warning to us about what Voldemort's up to." Sirius answered.

"Again, it's a possibility. We can't know for sure. How does he seem? Harry?"

"He seemed fine, maybe a little tired, but I just put that down to the long nights playing chess with Mara."

Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "Oh, to be a child."

Sirius smiled at him, the first in a long time. "What do I do then? About Harry's dreams?"

"Keep an eye on him. Find out if they're regular or rare." Dumbledore said.

Sirius nodded, standing up. "Thank you, Albus."

"I'll see you soon, Sirius. Try to enjoy the rest of your holidays. Not long until the new year." Dumbledore said.

Sirius smiled weakly. The last 24 hours had been a whirlwind for him, and he knew that he needed a break soon before he cracked.

"I just want them to be safe, Albus." Sirius said.

"I know. That's what we all want, I can assure you. I can also assure you that Hogwarts is the safest place for them to be." Dumbledore answered.

Sirius nodded, turning to walk out of the office.

"Oh, Sirius!" Dumbledore called after him.

Sirius spun round. Dumbledore was standing with his arm outstretched, a large brown envelope in his hand. Sirius walked back, wondering what could possibly be being handed to him. He took the envelope from Dumbledore, who was watching him as if he was wanting Sirius to open it there and then. Sirius pulled back the seal, removing the documents from inside.

"Guardianship papers." Dumbledore said. "You now have official guardianship of Mara. Well, you've had it for quite some time but now it's in writing and official."

Sirius scanned the paper with his eyes. He saw his own name printed, followed by Mara's. And that's where he froze.

"Black?" he said, looking up to Dumbledore.

"What?" Dumbledore said, taking a seat once again.

"That's what it says… it says guardianship of- "but he was cut off.

"- Mara Regulus Black. I know what it says. Her birth certificate is in there also. She never had one, only the fake one Esme had made for her." Dumbledore said, smiling.

"Mara Regulus Black." Sirius whispered. "You gave her a middle name."

"It seems only fair she has at least one. I have three myself."

"Mara Black…" Sirius repeated, quite unable to believe it. "Thank you, Albus."

Dumbledore said nothing. He simply smiled at Sirius, who began putting the parchment back in the envelope. He smiled once again at Dumbledore before turning and walking from the room.

* * *

Three days later and it was safe to say that Sirius and the kids sleeping schedule was all over the place. They had returned to Grimmauld Place, the house covered with its usual thick layer of dust thanks to Kreacher's housekeeping skills. They had mainly slept the first day away, too exhausted from the world cup to even function. Sirius had been keeping tabs on the daily prophet which Hedwig delivered every morning, but always disposed of it before the kids could see it. He didn't want them having to relive anything, as he knew they were on edge as it was.

Sirius would rather them sleep too much than sleep too little, which was exactly what was happening. They had become almost nocturnal, waking up only in the late afternoon and sitting up half the night. Sirius was no better. He very rarely even slept in his bed, usually just collapsing onto the couch in the drawing room in the early hours of the morning. Remus had also come to stay for a while and was trying his best to restore a normal routine. It was Remus who had pointed out to Sirius that the kids hadn't changed out of their clothes in days and reminded him that they still needed fed.

It was on day four of their return that Sirius found himself sitting at the kitchen table at 10:30am. He had a large pot of coffee in front of him, his mug steaming hot. He had made himself some toast but hadn't eaten any of it. The daily prophet from that morning was open in front of him, a picture of the dark mark swirling around. Sirius wasn't even reading the article that came with it and was instead watching the photograph. The serpent left the skulls mouth repeatedly, leaving Sirius with little appetite.

The kids were still fast asleep, as was Remus, which was strange to Sirius. Remus had always been an early riser. When Harry was little it was usually Remus who ended up seeing to him in the night. This was mainly because Sirius was such a deep sleeper that Harry's cries didn't always wake him up right away, and by time he did hear them, Remus was already seeing to it.

The kitchen suddenly glowed green, the fireplace roaring to life. Sirius covered his eyes, unable for a moment to see who it was.

"Hello, Sirius."

Sirius lowered his hand. Molly Weasley stood in his kitchen, her arms full of bags and packages. Sirius jumped up, taking some of them from her and putting them on the table. Molly herself then stumbled over, dropping the rest down in a loud clatter. Sirius couldn't help but chuckle a little at the spectacle.

"Been busy, have we?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, I have." Molly answered, beginning to sort through the parcels.

"What is all this?" said Sirius.

"I went to Diagon Alley yesterday to buy the school supplies and I thought I would pick up Harry and Mara's things as well. I hope you don't mind me accessing your vault, Sirius, I just thought it would be easier for one of us to go rather than both of us." Mrs Weasley said.

"Of course, I don't mind. I really appreciate it. Thank you, Molly." Sirius said, laying a small kiss on Mrs Weasley's head.

Mrs Weasley beamed. "Right, this package here is Harry's robes. This one is Mara's."

Sirius watched as Mrs Weasley sorted through all the packages, placing Harry's on the left and Mara's on the right. He wondered what it would feel like to be so organised. Had Mrs Weasley not of gotten the school supplies for him, Sirius would have either forgotten or went the day before they were due to return to school. He supposed their Hogwarts letters were in the large pile of post that Sirius hadn't bothered to open. He was only interested in the paper at the minute.

Mrs Weasley had sorted all the parcels, leaving only two remaining. They were different than the others, both wrapped in silk rather than brown wrapping. Mrs Weasley must have seen him watching them, for she immediately began to explain herself.

"I picked them both up a little something to wear for the ball. Oh, they're going to look so handsome! Well, Harry is. Mara will be beautiful." Mrs Weasley said, beginning to unwrap one of the parcels.

"Uh, did you just say ball?" Sirius asked.

"Yes! The Yule Ball, it's a tradition for the Triwizard Tournament!"

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked.

"Didn't you get the letter? Dumbledore sent all parents a letter." She said.

Sirius pointed at the large pile of unopened letters in the corner, Mrs Weasley's eyes following his finger.

"Now really! That is a horrific way to leave your post."

"Never mind my post… Triwizard Tournament?" Sirius repeated.

"Yes. Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard tournament this year. How exciting! Only we aren't supposed to tell the kids yet, its meant to be a surprise for them." Mrs Weasley explained.

"It's a surprise for me let alone them." Sirius scoffed. "I was with Dumbledore a few days ago, why wouldn't he just tell me then?"

"Well there was a lot going on then. It'll be good for the kids, Sirius. They need something to look forward to. Fred and George will be ecstatic when they find out. They'll be watching the trials and getting to know other wizarding schools! It's a brilliant opportunity! Harry and Mara will love it." Mrs Weasley said.

Sirius imagined being in their position. A school year spent watching others endure trials and challenges, new people to meet and a fancy ball to attend? The trials and challenges part would entertain Harry and Mara, Sirius knew that for definite. However, he couldn't picture them enjoying a lavish ball in fancy outfits or trying to make new friends. Harry and Mara weren't exactly the most sociable of students- they had their friends and while they still spoke to a large majority of their year they also kept themselves to themselves. Sirius knew that if the Tournament had take place when he had been at school it would have been a completely different story. James and himself had been what they referred to as "social butterflies".

"As long as it keeps them out of trouble." Sirius said.

"I wouldn't worry, Sirius." Mrs Weasley said lifting a set of dark green robes out from the package. She held them up to Sirius. "I thought they would look lovely on Harry. Green to match his eyes."

Sirius couldn't deny that the robes Mrs Weasley had picked were a perfect choice for Harry.

"They're wonderful, Molly. Harry will really appreciate the colour." Sirius said.

Mrs Weasley smiled. "I thought so. And then I got Mara a new dress, but it's been specially folded for her, so I'll let her open it. It's a beautiful silvery grey colour- I thought it would go lovely with her dark hair!"

Sirius could not for the life of him picture his niece in a fancy ball gown. Mara was very much a jeans and t-shirt kind of girl, and she never wore dresses or skirts. In fact, most of the time Mara was content enough in Harry's t-shirts and jumpers. Although, maybe now that she was getting older she might want to have more girly things. This was the first time Sirius had really thought about it.

"I really need to take them clothes shopping." Sirius said, pouring more coffee into his mug. "They both need clothes. Harry's grown a lot this summer and I guess Mara could do with some non-boy clothes."

"I'm planning on taking Ginny some time tomorrow, you know. I'd be more than happy to take Mara with me. It might be easier for her with me. You know, girl to girl." Mrs Weasley said.

"Thank you, Molly. That's so kind of you to offer." Sirius said.

"You could come too with Harry to get him what he needs. Then we can just split up and meet again later in the afternoon." Mrs Weasley suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Sirius smiled.

"Oh! Nearly forgot to ask! What are you doing for Mara's birthday next week?" Mrs Weasley asked.

Sirius sighed. With everything that had happened he hadn't given Mara's birthday much thought and he doubted she had either. He knew she deserved a party like Harry. After all, Sirius had missed her becoming a teenager the year before.

"I wanted to have a party for her. I just don't know if everyone will be in the partying spirit after the week we've had." Sirius explained.

"To me, that seems like more reason to celebrate. Gives everyone something to be happy about." Mrs Weasley said.

"You'll help me organise it, right?"

"Like I would leave you to do the cooking. I'll get onto it right away."

Sirius laughed. "Thank you, Molly."

* * *

Harry woke on the morning of Mara's 14th birthday to the sound of Kreacher screeching. He rubbed his eyes, forcing his head underneath the pillow in an attempt to block out the screeches. The sun was peeping through his bedroom window, the beam of light hitting him directly in the eye once he moved his head out from its haven. He reached over to his bedside table, pulling his glasses onto his head.

He rolled onto his back before stretching his arms and legs. Kreacher's screeching was followed by a furious Sirius, who had obviously had enough of the house-elf's slander for that morning. Harry swung his legs out of his bed and made his way to the bathroom. He went about his morning as he normally would. Or at least as he did before the world cup. They had all only just started trying to get back into a good routine again, especially as tomorrow was September 1st.

Harry was excited to return to Hogwarts. After the year they'd had he couldn't wait to just be a normal kid at school with his friends. And it felt good to know that Sirius would of course be returning with them to Hogwarts. Despite being 14, Harry still wanted Sirius around, and he was pretty sure he always would.

He washed and dressed himself in record time. He went into Mara's room, hoping she would still be asleep so he could scare her. He was disappointed to see her already awake and dressed, her hair in its usual untameable curls. She was making her bed, her mouth spread into a grin as Harry entered. She was dressed in her new dungarees that she had picked out the following week during shopping with Mrs Weasley. Although, much to Harry's surprise, she was wearing a white flowery shirt under her dungarees.

"How girly." Harry said, leaning against the door post.

"Oh ha ha. You're so funny." Mara said bluntly, but still in a jokey tone.

"I'm only kidding. It- eh- it looks nice." Harry said. He had never complimented Mara on her looks before and it felt weird.

"Thanks." Mara said, climbing atop her newly made bed. "I thought if I wore my old stuff Mrs Weasley might think I didn't like what she picked out."

Harry rolled his eyes. " _You_ were supposed to do the picking."

They both laughed. Harry crossed the room, sitting down beside Mara on her bed. He lifted a small box out of his pocket.

"I wanted to give you your present before the chaos." Harry said, handing Mara the box.

She took it from him gently. She began to open the box, her fingers fiddling with the small package. Eventually she got through to a small leather box, which she opened slowly. Inside was a silver ring with a black diamond, which she lifted out and immediately slid on her bony finger. It fit her perfectly.

"Thank you, Harry I love it!" She said, staring at it.

"I thought it was very you. You know, black diamond black eyes kind of thing." Harry said.

"I love it." Mara repeated, pulling Harry into a tight hug.

Suddenly the door opened wider with a creek, Sirius standing in the doorway. He was holding something in his arms that was hidden by his robes. There was a wide smile on his face, his own eyes sparkling.

"Since we're doing presents I thought I'd join in." Sirius said. He pulled back the robes to reveal a set of green eyes and black pointy ears. The cat began struggling violently in Sirius's arms, desperate to be free from his grasp. Mara immediately jumped up, taking the cat from Sirius and into her own arms. To both Sirius and Harry's surprise, the cat settled straight away.

"Oh my god, Sirius. I love her." Mara said, leaning into Sirius as her arms cradled the now purring cat.

"Well, you know, I thought you could do with one. I mean I know you have wormwood but he's not exactly friendly." Sirius said.

Mara's owl, Wormwood, had been absent now for a week, although this wasn't unusual for him. He very rarely returned to her, and often turned his beak up whenever Mara tried to send a letter from Hogwarts. She had been given him in her first year by Esme, and while she did love him, she didn't exactly _like_ him all that much. Hedwig hated Wormwood and would often try to defend herself if the owl even remotely flew near her.

"She's so soft." Mara said stroking the cat.

"She seems to like you." Harry said, also giving the cat a rub on the ear. The cat purred away happily, causing Sirius to frown.

"Typical. Anytime I try to stroke her she goes nuts." He sighed. "What about a name?"

"Didn't she have one?" Harry asked. "Sometimes they already have one and won't respond to a new name."

"She was called Squibble in the shop, I think." Sirius said.

The cat's ears immediately perked up, her head turned to watch Sirius. Mara and Harry laughed.

"Guess it's Squibble then." Mara said. "I like it."

Mara put Squibble down on her bed and watched as she snuggled into a pillow.

"There's something else I have to give you." Sirius said, taking a seat on Mara's desk chair. Harry watched as he lifted a large envelop out of his robes. He stared at it himself for a moment before passing it to Mara, who looked just as confused as Harry felt.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Open it and you'll see." Sirius said.

Mara opened the seal and pulled out a piece of parchment. She read it to herself. And then her eyes glazed over. Her hands began to shake as she looked back up at Sirius. Harry didn't know what the piece of parchment said, but he doubted it was good.

"Is it real?" Mara asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's real, kid." Sirius said. "Look at the other one."

Mara shuffled the parchment about. She read it once more, and her eyes widened. She stared down at it in complete disbelief.

"Mara? What is it?" Harry asked again. When he got not answer he reached forward and pulled the documents from her hand. He read them himself.

Mara Regulus Black.

Mara ran forward into Sirius's arms who hugged her close, pulling Harry into the mix also. They stayed huddled together like that for what seemed like ages. He was so happy for Mara. He knew how much that surname reminded her of her mother, every single time she heard it. Now, she had her fathers name. Her _family_ name. And Harry knew how important it was to have that. He sometimes viewed his name as the last piece of his parents he had left.

They all broke apart eventually. Sirius stood up, putting his arms around both Harry and Mara.

"Come on. Let's enjoy your birthday."


End file.
